


Little!Reader BTS Requests

by nefarious_irusu



Series: BTS Little!Reader Requests [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band), BLACKPINK (Band), TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: ABDL, Abuse, Abusive Parents, Abusive Relationships, Age Play, Age Play Caregiver Jeon Jungkook, Age Play Caregiver Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Age Play Caregiver Kim Namjoon | RM, Age Play Caregiver Kim Seokjin | Jin, Age Play Caregiver Kim Taehyung | V, Age Play Caregiver Min Yoongi | Suga, Age Play Caregiver Park Jimin (BTS), Age Play Little Kim Taehyung | V, Age Regression/De-Aging, Airports, Alternate Universe - High School, Amusement Parks, Anorexia, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Aquariums, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sexual Assault, Awkward Dates, Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Bathtubs, Beating, Bed-Wetting, Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Party, Birthday Presents, Blood and Violence, Body Dysphoria, Bullying, Burns, Canon Universe, Child Abuse, Childhood Trauma, Cigarettes, Comfort, Common Cold, Confessional, Cooking, Crying, Cunnilingus, Dating, Dentistry, Dentists, Depressed Min Yoongi | Suga, Developing Friendships, Diabetes, Diapers, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Drinking, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, Dysfunctional Family, Dyslexia, Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, Eating Disorders, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Epilepsy, F/M, Fainting, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Family, Family Drama, Family Issues, Fear, Fights, First Dates, First Kiss, First Time, Flashbacks, Flirting, Fluff, Friendship, Gardens & Gardening, Gen, Gender Dysphoria, Harassment, High School, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Ice Cream, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Infantilism, Innocence, Kissing, Knitting, Long-Distance Relationship, Loss of Trust, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Up, Menstruation, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Mistakes, Multi, Napping, Newborn Children, Nightmares, Non-Sexual Age Play, Nursing, One-Sided Attraction, Oral Sex, Overwatch - Freeform, Overworking, POV Female Character, Panic Attacks, Past Child Abuse, Pet Names, Physical Abuse, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Kissing, Platonic Relationships, Playgrounds, Porn Watching, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Public Display of Affection, Punishment, Questions, Rain, Reader-Insert, References to Depression, Road Trips, Running Away, Safeword Use, Safewords, Sasaeng Fan(s), Scary Movies, Seizures, Self-Harm, Sex, Sex Talk, Shopping, Shopping Malls, Sick Character, Sickfic, Singing, Sleepiness, Spanking, Stalking, Stress Relief, Students, Surprises, Swimming, Swimming Pools, Temper Tantrums, Therapy, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, Trust Issues, Unsafe Sex, Vacation, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Violence, Whump, Zoo, b - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:08:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 200
Words: 207,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23054470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nefarious_irusu/pseuds/nefarious_irusu
Summary: Please see the most recent work in the series in order to make a request.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook & Reader, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Jeon Jungkook/Reader, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope & Reader, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Reader, Kim Jisoo (BLACKPINK) & Reader, Kim Namjoon | RM & Reader, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Kim Namjoon | RM/Reader, Kim Seokjin | Jin & Reader, Kim Seokjin | Jin/Reader, Kim Taehyung | V & Reader, Kim Taehyung | V/Reader, Min Yoongi | Suga & Reader, Min Yoongi | Suga/Reader, Park Jimin (BTS) & Reader, Park Jimin (BTS)/Reader
Series: BTS Little!Reader Requests [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005837
Comments: 1345
Kudos: 896





	1. Chapter 1

“Shh, it’s okay. I’ve got you.”

Your eyes began to blink open, the warmth surrounding you contrasting with the deep chill you had felt moments before. You mumbled something, pressing yourself closer to the warmth in front of you, breathing in the smell of cinnamon.

“It’s okay, honey.”

Taehyung. You blinked your eyes open a few times, pulling back enough to look at his face, inches from yours.

“It was only a dream,” he whispered, brushing his lips over your forehead.

“Felt real,” you whispered as softly as possible, trying not to wake Jungkook where he lay across the room in the bed he usually shared with Taehyung. You briefly wondered when Taehyung had moved into your bed, but you pushed the thought from your mind. All that mattered was that he was here now, and you were safe.

“I know,” he assured you, brushing the hair out of your face and smiling at you serenely. “I wouldn’t let anything happen to you, though. You know that?”

You nodded. You sighed softly, realizing that even though light had barely begun to peek through the blinds and cast a warm glow over the room, that you probably wouldn’t be able to go back to sleep. You were still shaken up, and feeling… well, as much as you were trying to swallow it down, you were feeling very _little_.

“Do you want to try and go back to sleep?” Taehyung offered, as if reading your mind.

You shook your head, burying your face in his chest. “Sorry,” you whispered as he pulled you closer.

“You don’t have to apologize. We can get up and have breakfast, okay?” As an afterthought, he tried to gauge whether his suspicions about your state of mind were correct. “Is that a good plan, baby girl?”

You could die happily hearing that pet name. You squirmed in Taehyung's tight hold, embarrassed. You mumbled something incoherent, fisting Taehyung’s shirt as you tried to hide your face in it.

“Use your words, honey,” he said softly.

Taking a deep breath, you said all in one go, “I’mfeelingreallylittlefromthenightmareandI’msorryIcantrytobebigifyouwant.”

“Slow down, baby,” Taehyung teased you, pulling you closer. “I love seeing my little girl. Why would you think I want you to be big, hmm?”

It was true. Taking care of you was perfect for Taehyung, who loved children. He loved to take care of you in littlespace just as much as he did when you were big.

“M’annoying, TaeTae.”

Taehyung let out a dramatic gasp, as if you had dishonored his family. “I think not! How could my precious little angel be annoying?” He hugged you even closer to him. “I love taking care of my princess!”

You giggled at his overreaction, burying yourself even deeper into his shirt. “TaeTaeeeeee,” you whined.

When he pulled back, Taehyung flashed you a grin. “Ready to get up, honey?” He asked.

You nodded, letting him pull the covers off you and stand up, offering his arms out to you.

As thin and lithe as he was, Taehyung was strong. He lifted you into his arms and tiptoed across the room before kicking open the door to the bathroom and sitting you on the sink whilst he closed the door behind you.

“Let’s go potty and then we can go have breakfast, okay?”

You nodded, letting him help you to do your business before he went himself. After you both washed your hands (you with the help of Taehyung), he picked you up again and carried you back out of the bathroom. 

“Mmm,” Taehyung hummed once you were carried into the hallway. “Smell that?”

“Chocolate chip pancakes!” You shrieked excitedly, trying to squirm out of Taehyung’s arms.

“Let me carry you, baby girl,” he whispered in your ear, punctuating his words with a kiss to your earlobe. “I love carrying you.”

You went still, making it easier for Taehyung to carry you down the hall and into the dining room. Just as he sat you down at the table, Seokjin emerged from the kitchen with a platter of pancakes. Chocolate chip, of course.

“Yay!” You chirped, bouncing in your seat. “Chocolate chips! Jinnie-oppa, you’re the best!”

Taehyung gasped in mock offense as Seokjin grinned, bringing his hand to his chest. “But baby girl, I thought _I _was the best!”__

__“Mmm, you’re the best too, TaeTae!” You assured him._ _

__“And what about me?” Came an incredulous voice from the doorway._ _

__“Minnie, you’re the best, too!” You told him as he bounced over to you, kissing the top of your head so you knew that he was teasing._ _

__“Did you sleep well, princess?” He asked, taking the seat on the side of you that Taehyung wasn’t occupying._ _

__You frowned, remembering the nightmare that had woken you up. Jimin, sensing your distress, reaching out and ran his fingers through your hair._ _

__“It’s okay, baby,” he assured you. “You’re safe with your caregivers now.”_ _

__You nodded, sighing softly. “Thanks, Minnie.” You blushed when he took your hand in his and kissed it._ _

__“You should be thanking _me_ ",Taehyung joked as he pushed your plate, now filled with pancakes and syrup, to you._ _

__You immediately dropped your hand from Jimin, bouncing as you grabbed your fork. “Yay, pancakes! Thank you TaeTae, thank you Jinnie-oppa!”_ _

__The other members slowly filed in, each gushing over your cuteness in one way or another, and you all dug in._ _


	2. Chapter 2

You paced back and forth in your room, trying not to be swallowed whole by the silence of the dorms.

Back, forth, back, forth. From your bed to Jungkooks and back again. From the door to the wall and back again.

By the time dance practice ended and Jungkook swung the door of your shared room open, you were dead tired and trudging more than pacing, still trying to rid yourself of all the anxious energy still inside you.

“Oh, noona.”

Strong arms wrapped around you tightly from behind, and you sunk into them with a sudden sob. “Not noona,” you whispered, hoping he would get the idea.

He did, of course. He peppered multiple kisses to the top of your head. “Are you anxious, sweetie?”

You nodded, knowing that Jungkook could feel your rapid breathing and pounding heart beneath his arms.

“Okay,” he said, hoisting you into his arms and sitting you both on the bed. He sat cross-legged with you in the space between his legs, rocking you both to a steady rhythm. “Let's do one of your exercises, okay?”

You nodded.

“Fruits or vegetables?” He asked.

“Fruits,” you whispered.

“Okay, I’ll start.” He kissed the top of your head. “Apples.”

“Oranges,” you replied.

“Raspberries.”

“Strawberries.”

“Pineapples.”

“Mangoes.”

You went back and forth like that for a few minutes, until you started running out of fruits. 

“Better?” Jungkook asked.

You nodded, curling into him. “Thank you.”

“Of course, baby girl. Can I do anything else to help? Do you want a hot bath?”

A bath sounded like just what you needed. There was a thin layer of sweat over your body from all the pacing you had done before, and you suddenly cringed, hoping that Jungkook didn’t notice.

“Baby?” Jungkook tried again, using his hand to lift your face and meet your eyes.

You nodded, tears glistening in your eyes. “Sweaty,” you whimpered. “M’sweaty.”

Jungkook laughed softly. “I just had dance practice. So am I, silly goose.”

Only then did you notice the way Jungkook’s hair was sticking to his forehead, and the smell over deodorant and cologne that barely covered up the smell of sweat. You sighed with relief. At least Jungkook didn’t think you were disgusting.

“Bath… together?” You asked shyly.

Jungkook nodded. “That sounds perfect.”

He carried you into the bathroom easily, setting you up on the counter as he filled the bath. He dug out your bin of bath bombs and held it out to you, letting you pick one out. You chose a pink and blue unicorn that smelled like cotton candy.

Jungkook let the tub fill up after checking that the water temperature was fine, turning his attention back to you. “I’m gonna undress you, okay, baby?”

You nodded eagerly, hopping down off the counter to make it easier for him to do so.

“Good girl,” he praised you softly, lifting your shirt up over your head. He removed your bra before working on your pants, and finally, your underwear. He picked you up into his strong arms and plopped you into the tub, handing you the bath bomb you have chosen. You dropped it into the water, mesmerized in watching it fizz into blue and pink swirls.

“Can I take these off, baby, or do you want me to leave them on?”

You had been so transfixed in the bath bomb that you hadn’t noticed Jungkook undressing. He now stood in nothing but his boxer briefs. You shrugged, reaching out and tugging at the material. “Off,” you told him. You knew that Jungkook respected that you never wanted anything sexual to happen when you were in littlespace. He removed his underwear and slid into the tub with you.

“Pretty,” he whispered, gently rubbing your back to relax you.

“Bath bomb?” You asked, looking down at where the blue and pink had blended into a sparkly light purple.

He shook his head, kissing the top of yours. “You, silly.”

You shrugged. “Don’t feel pretty.”

“That’s what I’m here for. Your Jungkookie will remind you how pretty you are when you forget.”

You groaned with embarrassment, hiding your face behind your wet, pruny hands. “Kookieeeee!” You whined.

It only provoked him further. “Not just pretty, either. You’re smart, and funny, and kind, and _so_ lovable. You’re cute and-”

“Kookie, please!” You were giggling now, blushing beet red from the praise.

He finally let up, pulling you through the water so that you were leaning back using his body. He crossed his arms over your chest and held you close. “I love you, sweetie.”

“I love you, Kookie.”

You knew that Jungkook would help to quell your anxieties for the rest of the night. You relaxed in his expert hold.


	3. Chapter 3

It was the middle of the night, you were sure of that. Jungkook was asleep across the room, his chest rising and falling in a steady rhythm. Taehyung was asleep, too, curled against Jungkook's side with his head on his shoulder. You didn't know what woke you up at this hour, but you did know that you were much too small to be alone.

You crept into the hallway, shutting the door to yours and Jungkook's room behind you, quiet as a mouse. A light shone under one of the doors in the hallway; Yoongi's room. You could hear the soft vibration of the beats from his computer as you stood outside the door.

"Yoongi-oppa?" You called out, tapping your knuckles on the door.

The click of a mouse, the creak and scrape of a chair, and the door was open. Yoongi tried to cover up his concerned look with a gummy smile, but you saw right through it.

"Why are you up so late, little one?" He asked, reaching out to ruffle your hair.

You pouted, staring down at your bare feet. You shrugged. "Woke up," you said, as if that explained anything. "Really little," you added, barely audible.

"Oh, honey."

The rapper wrapped you up in a tight hug, kissing the top of your head. 

"Do you want to come sleep with oppa?"

You nodded, squirming in his grip. You were feeling especially small, and Taehyung usually cared for you when you were this little.

"N-need TaeTae," you whispered, picking at your pajama bottoms. "He's sleeping."

Yoongi looked at you in silence for a moment, and then asked, "do you think oppa can't take care of you when you're this little? Or is it something else?"

Tears of embarrassment trickled down your cheeks as you blurted out, "need a diapie, oppa!"

Yoongi softened even more, pulling you into another hug. "That's okay, baby. I can change you into one." He thought for a moment, running his fingers through your hair. "Unless that makes you uncomfy, angel."

You shook your head. It wasn't that. You trusted Yoongi completely, you just didn't want him to think you were weird or gross.

"Do you have some in your room, sweetie? Where are they?"

You mumbled, "under bed."

"I'll be right back," Yoongi told you. "Go wait on the bed, okay, pumpkin?"

You obeyed as he left the room, seating yourself on the edge of Yoongi's bed and wiping away the last of your tears.

When Yoongi returned with your pink and blue diaper bag, he waved it in the air like a trophy, making you giggle, temporarily forgetting your embarrassment.

"Silly, Yoongi-oppa!" You squeaked.

Yoongi grinned, this time his gummy smile real and not forced. "Me?" He asked, incredulously. "Me, silly? I think my little girl is the silly one!"

With that, he tossed the diaper bag next to you on the bed and yanked up your pajama shirt, beginning to blow raspberries on the softness of your belly. You giggled as he mercilessly switched between raspberries and kisses on your sensitive flesh, his stubble only serving to tickle you more.

"Uncle!" You finally giggled, making him stop. "Uncle!"

Yoongi grinned down at you, pulling your shirt down. "Feeling a little bit better, sweetie?"

You nodded.

"Can I change you now, baby?"

You nodded again, and Yoongi dug into your diaper bag, pulling out baby powder and a fresh diaper. It was printed with moons and stars; an overnight one.

"Thank you, oppa," you whispered as he tugged off your pants and underwear. He laid your pants on the bed, and chucked the underwear behind him carelessly. 

"For what, baby girl?" He lifted your bum and slid the diaper under you, sprinkling you with powder.

"For taking care of me," you spoke with your thumb jammed in your mouth, sucking.

"Ah, ah!" Yoongi produced your pacifier after taping up your diaper, and he gently pushed your thumb away and replaced it with the rubber teat. "You don't have to thank me for taking care of you, baby. I love taking care of you."

"Even when I'm really little?" Your voice was muffled by your paci.

"Especially when you're really little," Yoongi told you, pecking your nose.

You giggled, lifting up to help Yoongi shimmy your pants back on. Suddenly, you remember something else important you had left in your room. "Beary," you whispered softly.

"What was that, honey?" Yoongi tossed the diaper bag aside and ran his fingers through your hair.

"Forgot Beary in my room," you whispered.

"I'll go get him, baby girl. Don't worry, okay?" Yoongi stood, heading across the room. "You get comfy under the covers and I'll be back with Beary before you can count to ten."

You crawled under Yoongi's blankets, which smelled just like him. Even his scent alone could make you feel safe and protected.

"One, two, three…"

You were sleepy, Yoongi's scent only serving to make you sleepier. 

"Four… Five…"

"Look who's here, baby."

You were too sleepy to open your eyes, but you cuddled up against Yoongi when he joined you in bed, hugging the bear he presented to you closely.

"I love you, oppa," you mumbled. "Thank you."

Yoongi pressed a kiss to your head. "I love you, baby girl. Sleep well, okay? Oppa is here to protect you."


	4. Chapter 4

You woke up just as little as you had been the night before.

You poked Yoongi's soft cheek as you whined softly, realizing that you were wet and hungry.

"Baby girl?" He slurred sleepily, petting your hair. "What time is it?"

You didn't answer him verbally, but tugged on the sleeve of his shirt with another whine.

Yoongi cracked his eyes open, staring up at you. "What's got you up, baby? Tell oppa what you need."

You bit your lip, pointing towards your diaper and then your tummy.

"You need to be changed?"

You nodded.

"And your tummy hurts?"

You shook your head.

"Hungry?"

You nodded.

"Alright, honey, let's get you in a fresh diaper and then see what Jinnie-oppa made for breakfast."

You grinned at the proposition, hugging Beary to your chest as Yoongi slid your pants down to change you.

"Such a good girl!" Yoongi exclaimed, tickling your tummy with his fingertips after he finished changing you.

You giggled, hiding behind Beary. You were feeling even littler than last night, and you were pretty much non-verbal.

Yoongi lifted you into his arms and hoisted you up, pressing a firm kiss to your cheek. You were both silent as he carried you out of the room, down the hall, and into the kitchen.

"Hmm," Yoongi said, setting you down in a seat. "It doesn't look like-"

"Baby!" Jimin appeared in the doorway of the kitchen, making a silly face that had you bursting into giggles. 

"Min-Min," you stumbled over his name.

"Hi, honey." He sat down next to you, patting his lap. You crawled into it and rested your head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around you, holding you safe and tight. "How did you sleep, little one?"

You mumbled incoherently behind where your thumb had found your mouth.

"Ah, ah!" Yoongi was quick to retrieve your pacifier from his pocket and rinse it in the kitchen sink. He handed it off to Jimin, who probed at your mouth with it until your thumb was forgotten and you wrapped your lips around the rubber.

"Good girl," Jimin soothed, rubbing your back. "My good baby girl."

You keened at the praise, settling in on Jimin's lap. He bounced you and pet your hair until Seokjin brought breakfast out to the table: eggs and toast for the big boys, and oatmeal for his little girl.

"Want me to feed you, angel?" Jimin asked, always eager to help.

You blushed and nodded shyly.

"It's okay, baby," he assured you. "I want to feed you. I love it when you're extra little."

You were red as a tomato as he scooped some porridge into the spoon, making airplane noises as he popped your pacifier from your mouth and replaced it with the spoon.

He fed you a bite, then himself, then you, then himself through the entire meal. Jin had also set down a bottle of warm milk for you, which Jimin held to your mouth as soon as you had both finished eating.

"Good, baby?" He asked as you drank it.

You nodded.

"Aish," Taehyung exclaimed as he entered the room. "So cute!"

He brought out his phone and quickly snapped a picture of Jimin feeding you your bottle.

"All done?" Jimin asked when the bottle was ¾ empty and you stopped sucking. You nodded, your eyelids feeling heavy.

It was much too early for your nap, but Jimin lifted you into his arms anyway and carried you to his room. He laid you on his bed and tucked the covers up around you, kissing your nose. By then, you were already half asleep.

"I'll be right here when you wake up," he promised, cuddling you into his side.


	5. Chapter 5

“Baby, it’s time to wake up.”

You rolled over, hugging your stuffie close to you with a whine.

“Ah, ah, come on now.” Namjoon pet your hair gently, coaxing you out of sleep. “Do you want to watch TV?”

You shook your head, burrowing deeper into the covers.

“Really?” He asked, shocked. “Not even Paw Patrol?”

You shook your head.

Now Namjoon brought out the big guns. “What about Little Baby Bum?”

That had you cracking your eyes open. “Baby Bum?” You asked around your pacifier, as if making sure that you heard him correctly.

He nodded, grinning wide. “Come on, baby girl.” He pulled you into his arms and bounced you lightly. “Do you need to be changed before we go to the living room?”

You shook your head and grinned as he carried you into the living room, plopping you onto the couch where Hoseok and Taehyung were waiting for you.

“How did you sleep, angel?” Taehyung asked you, snuggling against you. Hoseok put his arm around you, pressing a “hello” kiss to your hair.

You nodded at Taehyung, giving him a thumbs up.

“Not very talkative today, baby?” He asked. “Feeling extra little?”

You nodded. They already knew that, though, based on the type of shows you were watching and how you were using your pacifier nonstop. Jimin feeding you a bottle that morning was certainly another clue.

“Three little monkeys jumping on the bed,” Taehyung sang along.

“One fell off and bumped his head,” Hoseok finished, lightly knocking on your head with a smile.

“Mama called the doctor and the doctor said,”

“No more monkeys jumping on the bed!”

You giggled at them singing along, laughing even harder when Hoseok began tickling your sides as they sang. They cooed at you, their cute little baby, and it only served to make you giggle harder and your cheeks to heat a few degrees.

"Hey there! Is someone giving my baby tickles without me?" Jungkook asked incredulously from the doorway.

"She isn't just _your_ baby," Hoseok said incredulously.

Jungkook pouted at that, joining the three of you on the couch. "I know," he finally agreed, reaching over and ruffling your hair. "She's just so cute, I can't help it."

"Love you," you managed, garbled and foreign behind your pacifier.

Jungkook's face immediately lit up. "I love you too, baby girl."

You turned to Taehyung next and repeated yourself, making him grin. "And I love you, angel."

Last but not least, you turned to Hoseok and said it one last time. He brushed your cheek with the back of his hand and repeated the phrase back to you.

"Blocks?" You asked suddenly, growing restless on the couch.

"Sure, baby," Hoseok told you, immediately getting up. "I'll go get them for you."

While Hoseok was gone, Jungkook moved the coffee table closer to the TV console giving you a bigger area to play. Taehyung lifted you from the couch and sat on the floor with you, just in time for Hoseok to return with your coveted wooden blocks. You grinned around your pacifier as he scattered them on the rug between you and Taehyung.

You and Taehyung stacked blocks by taking turns, first seeing how tall of a tower you could build before it fell. Next, you made a house. You were in the middle of making a pyramid when you realized that you were wet and needed to be changed.

"TaeTae," you whispered, tugging on his arm. "Wet."

"You need me to change you, baby girl?" He moved onto his knees and lifted you into his arms. "Such a good girl for telling me," he praised you, kissing your cheek.

Taehyung always made changes fun by tickling your belly or giving you kisses there. Sometimes he even blew raspberries all over your face or tummy, or tickled your feet. Taehyung was in his element with you all the time.

"We're back," Taehyung announced as he carried you back into the living room.

"Just in time," Namjoon said, poking his head into the room. "It's time for lunch. Jimin brought takeout." Namjoon came closer and reached out to you, grazing your cheek. "And he brought you a special surprise, little one."

Jimin grinned when Taehyung carried you into the dining room, reaching out for you immediately. "Can I feed you again, baby?"

Before you could formulate an answer, Jungkook cut in. "No way! She sat on your lap this morning. It's my turn!"

Incredulously, Hoseok huffed from the doorway. "But _I_ wanted to feed her!"

They were getting loud, and you burrowed your face in Taehyung's neck, trying to hide. "No," you whimpered, clinging to him even tighter.

"All of you cut it out!" Taehyung told them sternly. "You're scaring her!"

Quiet apologies sounded throughout the room. When you lifted your head, you saw the boys with their heads bent from the scolding.

"She's going to sit on my lap for lunch." Taehyung pressed a kiss to your cheek. "Is that alright, angel?"

You nodded, glad that the boys weren't arguing because of you anymore. You knew that they were only trying to spend as much time as possible with you. You gladly cuddled up on Taehyung's lap and got ready for lunch.


	6. Chapter 6

You were being chased by a shadowy figure, in a seemingly never-ending hallway. You gasped for breath as you tried to run faster, but your legs began to feel like they were stuck in gelatin. You panicked as the shadow grew closer and closer, until its face began to take form. Sharp teeth and glowing eyes appeared, and your legs got stuck in the gelatin just as the shadow got close enough to place a gnarled hand on your shoulder and-

You panted, sitting up in bed as you were jarred awake from your nightmare. Sweat beaded on your forehead and to your dismay, you felt your lower half wet and rapidly cooling, causing you to shiver. You felt tears welling up in your eyes, but you quickly wiped them away, willing yourself to try and be big. You didn't want to bother any of the boys when you had made such a mess.

You crept from your bed, making as little noise as possible so that you didn't wake Jungkook and Taehyung across the room. You pulled the sheets and blanket from the bed clumsily, and much slower than you would have if you weren't fighting your little side. You shivered in your wet pajama bottoms, wanting nothing more than a hot bath.

You tiptoed into the hall and then down it, to the alcove where the laundry machines were kept. You opened the washer and tossed your sheets and blankets in, belatedly realizing that you didn't bring fresh clothes with you, and you very well couldn't strip naked in the hallway. Frustrated, you whined, feeling the tears once again trying to paint your face.

"Baby girl?"

You froze. Hiding your face behind your hands, your tactic was that if you couldn't see him, he couldn't see you. No such luck.

"Baby, what's wrong?"

Jimin crept closer to you, and you didn't dare move your hands from your face. You could feel his presence right next to you now, and you knew he could see, if not _smell_ the cause of your distress in the washer and still on your body.

"Oh, honey, it's okay." Jimin carded his fingers through your hair when he realized what had happened. "Little one, can you come out of hiding for me?"

You shook your head, staying behind your hands.

"Please, angel? Put your hands down and let me give you a bath. You must feel icky in those pajamas."

You _did_ feel icky in the pajamas. Slowly, you removed your hands from your face. Jimin was staring down at you gently, petting your hair. When your hands were back at your sides, he offered you the sweetest smile.

"Thank you, baby girl. You know your Minnie isn't upset with you, right? Accidents happen."

You nodded. Deep down you did know that, knew that none of the boys would be mad at you, but you still had bouts of anxiety where you would forget.

Jimin took your hand and led you down the hall, flicking on the bathroom light. He wasted no time filling the tub, putting his hand under the tap to check the temperature. When he was satisfied, he began undressing you, leaving your wet clothes in a pile near the door.

"My good girl," he praised you as he lifted you into the bath. It was just the right temperature, warm enough to soothe you but not hot enough to be uncomfortable.

Jimin grabbed a washcloth and some soap from the edge of the tub and began washing you, starting with your back and tummy. When he finished, he moved onto your arms, humming softly as he worked the washcloth over your skin. He washed your legs next, pausing when the washcloth reached your inner thighs.

"Is it okay for me to wash your privates, baby, or do you want to do it yourself?"

You blushed, but shook your head. "You," you whispered.

Jimin didn't show the slightest hint of embarrassment, and made quick but gentle work as he finished washing you. He smiled at you, kissing you on the forehead as he wrung out the washcloth.

"You ready to get out, honey?"

You nodded, watching Jimin as he pulled the stopper from the tub and the water began to drain out in giant _glug, glug, glugs_. 

Jimin helped you from the tub and wrapped you up in a fluffy towel, carefully patting you dry. 

"Let's get you in some new jammies, hmm?"

Jimin carried you into your room, stepping quietly as to not disturb Jungkook and Tae. He set you on the bed and carefully picked through your dresser drawers, returning with clean pajamas and a pull up.

"Just in case," he told you when he saw you eyeing it.

You were pliant as Jimin dressed you, feeling much better after a warm bath and getting into fresh pajamas. You were glad Jimin had found you; you didn't have to worry about any scary big girl things anymore.

Jimin snuggled up with you in bed, kissing your hair and whispering sweet nothings to you. You curled against him, resting your head on his chest, comforted by the rise and fall of his breathing. Jimin continued to stroke your hair and plant kisses on your scalp until you drifted back off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

"Are you excited, honey?"

You nodded, bouncing on your heels as Hoseok dug through your dresser. You were _beyond_ excited. Today, for the first time in a long while, you would get to go to the playground!

Hoseok rifled through your clothes, finally pulling out a pair of sparkly leggings and a pastel rainbow sweater. "Do these look good, baby?"

You nodded hurriedly. It didn't matter what you were wearing, as long as you got to go to the park!

Hoseok helped you out of your pajamas and replaced them with your clothes. You swung your hips and made the oversized sweater fan out around you and _swish_.

"Aish," Hoseok grinned, taking your hand in his. "So cute."

In the kitchen, Hoseok rifled some cereal out of the cabinet while you sat at the island on a stool, swinging your feet. You were so full of excess energy, brimming with excitement to go to the park!

"Here you go, baby," Hoseok set a bowl of fruit loops in front of you and sat down next to you with his own bowl. "Let's eat and then we can go to the park!"

Well, you made quick work of your cereal and started bouncing in your seat, waiting for Hoseok to finish his.

"Oooooppppppaaaaa," you whined, tugging on his sleeve.

Hoseok grinned at you, holding up a single finger. "Patience, little one." He took another bite. "Try and go potty before we leave and oppa will be done by the time you get back, okay?"

You nodded, skipping off to the bathroom with a grin. You were feeling a little bit older today, so you didn't need help. As promised, when you returned, Hoseok was putting on his shoes.

"Where are yours, baby?"

You pointed over to where your pink chuck taylors were strewn on the living room floor. When Hobi patted the couch, you sat down and let him help you tie your shoes (while you were feeling a little older than usual, you still weren't big enough to tie shoes).

"Let's go, pumpkin, before you combust from excitement!" Hoseok joked, ruffling your hair.

It was a relatively short walk to the park, and Hoseok held your hand the whole time. You skipped at his side, not missing the many smiles he sent in your direction. Before long, you arrived at the playground.

"Swings!" You shouted, immediately running towards them. You were so happy to be out, and the playground was deserted as it was early on a weekday morning.

"Up you go!" Hoseok helped you up onto the swing, pulling you back by the chains and letting you swing forward. He pushed your lower back each time you returned to him, making sure you stayed swinging.

You laughed, kicking your legs and shrieking as you got higher and higher. "Hobi-oppa!" You shouted. "I'll go over the bars!"

Hoseok chuckled, helping bring you to a stop. He leant down and pressed a kiss to the top of your head. "I would never let that happen, baby girl. Oppa will protect you."

You glowed inside at such actions and praise, and began giggling when Hoseok scooped you into his arms. He walked you over to the jungle gym, where there was a double slide.

"I'll race you down!" He challenged you. 

You eagerly climbed up the plastic rock wall and onto the metal structure, and Hoseok took the stairs and met you at the double slide. You both got into position on your respective slides, and Hoseok began to countdown.

"Three, two, one, go!"

You raced down the slide easily in your soft leggings, but Hoseok was slowed down by his jeans. You got to the bottom first, and you jumped up and down, pumping your first in the air. 

"I won, oppa, I won!"

"You sure did, angel! You did so well!" You giggled as Hoseok ruffled your hair. "Do you want me to help you do the monkey bars?"

"Yes please!"

When you got to the monkey bars, Hoseok helped you by lifting you up so you could reach the first bar. Once you were steady and holding on tight, he let go, but stayed close with his hands ready to grab you.

"Go ahead, honey," he told you.

You moved from one bar to the next, swinging yourself easily. You got all the way to the end and Hobi didn't need to help even once! You jumped down when you reached the end, grinning from ear to ear.

"You did great!" Hoseok told you. "My brave girl," he added, giving you a quick hug from behind.

"Oppa, oppa!" You pointed across the park, where a balloon vendor was setting up his stand. "Oppa, can I please have a balloon?"

Hoseok nodded, taking your hand into his. "Let's go get one, sweetie."

When you reached the vendor, Hoseok let go of your hand to get his wallet from his pocket. "Excuse me, can we have one balloon please?"

"Of course, sir." The vendor smiled at you, pointing up to where the balloons were. "What color would you like, little miss?"

You suddenly felt bashful, and you reached out to grab the hem of Hoseok's shirt. "Blue, please."

Hoseok and the vendor exchanged a dollar bill, and then the vendor took a blue balloon from his bunch and held it out to you. 

"Would you like me to tie it to your wrist so it doesn't fly away?"

You nodded. Shyly, you let go of Hoseok in order to hold out your hand. The vendor skillfully attached the string to your wrist, and you smiled as you saw your balloon hovering in the air.

"Thank you," you whispered to the vendor.

Hoseok and the vendor exchanged a "have a nice day", and then Hobi took the hand that wasn't tied to the balloon. 

"My good girl," he praised you. "You were so polite."

"Are we going home now, oppa?" You asked.

Hoseok nodded. "You know we can't stay at the park for too long, baby. Other people will start to come."

You nodded, squeezing Hoseok's hand to let him know you understood. "Thank you for taking me, Hobi-oppa."

His smile was like the sunshine on a cold day. "Anything for my beautiful girl."


	8. Chapter 8

You sat in the corner of the studio, fiddling with the stuffie in your lap as the boys danced. In the dance studio were Hoseok, Jungkook, Jimin, and Taehyung. Namjoon and Yoongi were in their respective studios, and Jin was recording vocals in another area of the building. You had been watching them practice for hours now, entertaining yourself with the plush you had brought, but you were getting restless.

When the group paused for a water break, Jungkook came over to retrieve his water bottle from where you were sitting.

“Kookie” you whined, “can I go to oppa’s studio?”

Jungkook raised his eyebrows as he took a swig of water. When he was finished, he told you, “your oppas are busy, baby, you know that.”

You pouted, giving him your best puppy-dog eyes. “But I won’t bother them, I’ll just sit on the couch, I promise.”

Jungkook considered it for a moment, finally nodding his head. “Okay, why don’t you go to Namjoon-oppa’s studio? But you promise me that you’ll be good!”

You grinned from ear to ear, jumping up and wrapping your arms around Jungkook’s waist. He hugged you back and kissed the top of your head. “I’ll be good, Kookie,” you promised.

You skipped from the dance studio as the music started back up again, humming softly as you went down the hall. First you passed Yoongi’s studio, where you heard loud _thrums_ coming from inside. You moved past his door to the end of the hall, where Namjoon’s studio was. You didn’t hear any noises coming from inside, so you knocked loudly, figuring he had headphones in.

“Come in!”

You cracked the door open, poking your head inside. Namjoon was sitting at his desk, headphones around his neck instead of on his ears. His serious expression turned into a smile the second he turned around and saw you in the doorway.

“Hey, honey. You okay?”

You nodded, still lingering in the doorway. “Kookie said I could come sit in here if I was good and quiet,” you told him. “I promise I won’t bother you!” You added quickly.

Namjoon shook his head, beckoning you inside the room. You closed the door behind you and moved into the open arm he held out to you. He gave you a quick squeeze and removed the headphones from his neck.

“Want to hear what I have so far?”

You nodded, preening happily when Namjoon lifted you up onto his lap. He tightened up his headphones and then placed them over your ears. The song started up, and by the end of it, you found yourself humming a melody along to the beat. It was very catchy.

“I love it, oppa!” You told him when he slid the headphone off of your head. “You did really good!”

Namjoon grinned at you and brushed back your hair. “You think the boys will like it, too?”

You nodded, setting your mouth in a firm line to let Namjoon know your seriousness. “They’ll love it, oppa. I know they will.”

Namjoon pressed a kiss to your cheek. “Thank you, baby girl. Do you want to sit on my lap while I finish it up?”

You nodded, resting your head on Namjoon’s shoulder. He put his headphones back on and went back to his computer, working one-handed in order to hold you in place with his other arm. You found yourself growing sleepy to the sound of his methodical clicking and the rise and fall of his chest against your body. Slowly, your eyes began to close.

When you woke up, you were being carried out to the car by Namjoon. You grumbled softly at the bouncing from his steps, burying your face in his neck. Namjoon chuckled, kissing your head.

“You fell asleep, honey. We’re going home now, don’t you want some dinner?”

You shook your head.

“You can sleep in the car,” he told you.

You barely registered being placed in the backseat, but you were happy when Taehyung cuddled against you, inviting you to lie on his shoulder.

“My sleepy baby,” he crooned.

“TaeTae,” you mumbled.

Warm arms wrapped around you. “I’ve got you, baby girl. Go back to sleep.”

You dozed off until you arrived back at the dorm, and Taehyung didn’t try to wake you when the car was parked. Instead, he undid your seatbelt and gingerly lifted you into his arms. You clung to him sleepily, nuzzling into his neck.

“We’re home, pretty girl. Will you eat some dinner for us please?”

You were originally too tired and were opposed to the idea, but you had rested in the car and were in a better mood after waking up in Taehyung’s arms.

“Okay,” you agreed.

“Good girl,” Jimin praised you, and you felt him rub your back as you all got into the elevator.

You finally opened your eyes in the hallway, blinking for a moment at the harsh lights. When your vision adjusted, you saw Jin unlocking the door and the other members smiling at you. You blushed, hiding your face in Taehyung’s neck again.

“Don’t be embarrassed, little one,” Namjoon told you.

Hoseok added, “we love our sleepy little bean.”

Hesitantly, you removed your face from hiding as you all filed into the dorm. In the entryway, Taehyung set you down on the floor and began unlacing your sneakers for you, then pulled them off your feet.

“Thank you, TaeTae.”

“You’re welcome, sweetie.”

Jimin held your hand as you made your way into the dining room, helping you into your seat before sitting next to you. Seokjin had put dinner in the slow cooker this morning, and the beef and noodles had been cooking all day while you were at the studio. Jimin kept you amused by playing patty-cake with you as you waited for your dinner. Within minutes, Jungkook had brought you a plate of food.

“Thank you, Kookie!”

“Of course, baby.”

Jimin collected his own plate and then sat back next to you. “Eat up, little one, so you can grow up to be big and strong like Minnie, TaeTae, Kookie, and your oppas!”

You giggled, taking a bite. "It's good, oppa!" You told Jin.

"Thank you, angel," Seokjin replied. "Now eat up so you can have your bath and get ready for night-nights."

After dinner, most of the members dispersed to either clean up or to get ready for bed. You were left with Seokjin in the dining room, who held up a finger in the "one minute" sign before slipping from the room. When he returned, he had a cup of ice cream and set it down in front of you. 

"Don't tell anybody, okay, baby?" He whispered.

You nodded and grinned at him. You were glad to keep your little secret.


	9. Chapter 9

You woke up with your throat on fire and your head throbbing. Your skin was sticky with a sheen of sweat, sheets clinging to you, but you still shivered under the covers. Your lungs felt heavy and weak; you struggled to take a deep breath. You were sick, that much was certain.

Taehyung and Jungkook were sleeping soundly across the room, but you were too weak to get up and go to them. When you tried to lift your head, the room spun around you. Your throat burned as you gasped out a quiet,

"Kookie, TaeTae!"

They didn't hear you. Neither of them stirred and you started to whimper, becoming scared. You were in pain and you needed your caregivers, but they couldn't hear you. As the realization hit you that you were sick and alone, your whimpers turned into sobs.

You don't know how long you lied there crying, but before you knew it, there was movement from the other bed.

"Baby? Are you okay?" Taehyung stumbled over to you, immediately gathering you into his arms. "Baby, shh. It's alright. Did you have a nightmare?"

You barely managed to shake your throbbing head before you heard Jungkook moving across the room, fumbling as he joined you both on the bed.

"She's burning up," Taehyung whispered, pressing his hand to your sweaty forehead. 

"What hurts, honey?" Jungkook asked, stroking your hair. "Can you tell us?"

"Head," you whispered, hoarse and raspy. "Throat. Chest."

"Oh, princess," Taehyung crooned, gathering you into his lap. He rocked you back and forth, pressing endless kisses to the top of your head. "Can you get one of the hyungs, Kook?" Taehyung whispered. "I don't know what to do."

Jungkook stood and stumbled towards the door, and Taehyung continued to rock you and whisper sweet nothings. You whimpered, your tears finally dying down. 

"Hurts," you whispered.

"I know, baby. I know. Your TaeTae is here. It's okay."

Moments later, Jungkook arrived back in the room and Seokjin was with him. He flicked on the lights and rushed to your bedside, holding out his hand to feel your forehead.

"Oh, sweetheart. You're feeling yucky?"

You nodded. 

"Don't worry, oppa and Kookie and TaeTae will help you feel better, okay?"

You whimpered, clinging to Taehyung even tighter. 

"Can you get a cool, damp cloth?" Seokjin asked Jungkook, who immediately left the room again. "I'm going to get you some medicine, honey, I'll be right back."

You were left alone with Taehyung again, who continued to shower you with affection. He hummed softly and whispered soft praises to you, rocking you in a steady and soothing motion.

"Scared," you whispered, throat burning.

"Don't be scared, baby," Taehyung told you as Jungkook returned. He sat back on the bed. "We're going to take care of you."

Seokjin arrived back a moment later, a small medicine cup in his hand. He sat on the bed and held the cup to your lips. "Drink this, okay? It will make you feel better."

You listened to your oppa and drank the yucky tasting medicine down. You wrinkled your nose after, whining softly.

"Let me see?" Seokjin took the damp cloth from Jungkook and started to pat your forehead, face, and neck. "There we go, baby," he crooned. "Good girl. Such a good girl."

You felt a little better after the cool cloth had cleaned the sweat from your skin. "Thank you," you whispered as Seokjin pulled the cloth away.

"You want to lie back down, sweetie?" Taehyung asked you.

You shook your head. You still felt sick and gross, and you just wanted the feeling to go away. You buried your face in Taehyung's neck to hide.

"Oh, honey. What if TaeTae lays down with you? How about that?"

You thought about it for a moment, and finally nodded. Taehyung carefully lowered you both down onto the bed so that you were lying with your head on his chest and his arms were wrapped around you. 

Sniffling, you requested, "Kookie and oppa too."

Jungkook placed himself on the other side of you, hugging you from behind and kissing the nape of your neck.

"Oppa," you whispered, your eyes fluttering as you struggled to keep them open.

"Oppa can't fit on the bed too, honey," Seokjin explained. He leaned down and brushed your hair back, kissing your forehead. "You have your TaeTae and Kookie, and oppa will be right in his room, okay?" 

You grumbled, but nodded. The bed barely fit the three of you in it. 

"Goodnight sweetie pie," Seokjin whispered. "I love you."

"I love you," you mumbled, drifting into a feverish sleep.

When you woke, Taehyung was snoring softly and Jungkook was still wrapped around you like an octopus. You wriggled in his grip, feeling hot under the covers.

"Kookie," you whined. "Hot."

Jungkook mumbled and blinked at you, slowly cracking his eyes open. "Baby girl," he slurred sleepily.

"It's hot," you repeated.

"Sorry, cutie pie." Jungkook unlatched himself from you and pulled down the covers. You felt much better after that. Jungkook reached out and placed the back of his hand on your forehead. "Still warm," he huffed. "Are you up to laying on the couch, baby? That way we can let TaeTae sleep."

You nodded, and Jungkook carefully extracted himself from the bed and then reached out for you. He lifted you up, gingerly maneuvering you around Tae and into his arms. Once you were hoisted up, he kissed your head.

"Do you want to go potty?"

You shook your head.

"Okay, angel."

Jungkook carried you out to the big sectional, depositing you onto the spot with the chaise. Yoongi was sitting on the sofa already, and he pouted when he saw Jungkook wrapping a blanket around you.

"I hear my little bear is sick," he said.

You nodded, mimicking his pout.

"Poor love," he cooed, scooting closer to you. "Want some cuddles?"

You nodded, eagerly shimmying into Yoongi's arms. He wrapped them around you tight, pressing a barrage of kisses to the top of your head.

"Oppa's here," he told you. "I'll take care of you."

"Baby, you're up," Namjoon gasped from the doorway. "Can I get you anything? Some juice, maybe, and some toast?"

You shrugged. You weren't feeling very hungry or thirsty, and your throat was still really sore.

"I'll get you some anyway, okay? Maybe Yoongi-oppa will feed you?"

Yoongi nodded, rubbing up and down your arms. "I'd love to feed you, sweetie."

Jungkook, who was sitting at the other end of the couch, didn't even argue about wanting to feed you himself. You were glad; you didn't like it when the boys fought over you, and you were especially sensitive since you were feeling ill.

Soon after, Namjoon returned with your sippy cup and a plate of toast. He handed both over to Yoongi, who kissed your cheek.

"Thank you, Joonie-oppa," you whispered.

"Of course, baby," he replied on his way out of the room.

"Can I feed you, honey?" Yoongi asked.

You nodded, and Yoongi raised your cup to your lips. 

"Have some juice first."

It was grape; your favorite. You smiled the slightest bit as he pulled the cup away. 

"Good girl," he praised you, lifting a piece of toast to your mouth. "Bite!" He encouraged you, and you did. It was yummy with butter and jam on it. "Great job, baby."

Yoongi fed you your toast and sips of your juice until you were full and shook your head, refusing any more. 

"All done, pretty girl?"

You nodded.

"Here, I'll take it into the kitchen," Jungkook offered, standing and taking the plate and cup from Yoongi.

"Thanks, Kook." 

You snuggled up against Yoongi again, feeling sleepy.

"You want to take a nap?" Yoongi offered.

You nodded, curling into Yoongi's side. He kissed your head and started rubbing your back in a soothing motion.

"Go ahead, baby. Oppa will watch over you."

And so you drifted off again.


	10. Chapter 10

"Noona, aren't you super stressed?"

You paused with your spoon halfway to your mouth for a moment before recovering and finishing your bite of soup. You swallowed slowly, shaking your head.

"No, why?"

Jimin gave you a scrutinizing glance, searching your face for any sign of a lie. "Because you haven't been little in weeks, you know?"

Oh, you knew. The boys had been so busy with their schedules lately that you just couldn't let yourself be little. You saw how dead tired they were, and the last thing you wanted to do was make them take care of you. You kept up your facade, though, and shrugged.

"Just haven't felt like it, Jiminie," you told him. "I'm fine."

He frowned, watching in silence for a few moments as you ate your soup. "You'd tell me if you needed it, right, noona?" He finally whispered.

You had to look away. Suddenly your soup bowl was of great interest, and you stirred your spoon around inside. You hated lying to the boys, but it was for their own good. You didn't want to be a burden to them.

"I'd tell you, Jimin," you said, looking up with a plastered smile.

He still seemed uneasy, but seemed to buy it for the time being. He ruffled your hair before leaving the kitchen, padding down the hall into his room. You sighed with relief; just him being so kind and caring made you desperate to slip. You pushed the feelings down and cleared your bowl from the island, washing it in the sink.

It didn't get any better when you went into your own room to sleep. Taehyung and Jungkook were still awake, cuddling in bed and watching a movie on one of their phones.

"Hey noona," Jungkook greeted you. 

"Want to watch with us?" Taehyung offered.

What he meant was, _do you want to watch and cuddle with us_. Cuddling; another thing that would make you crave being in littlespace. 

You shook your head quickly, getting into your own bed. "I'm really tired."

Taehyung sounded disappointed. "Okay," he said evenly. "We'll keep the volume down so we don't bother you."

"Thanks," you managed. "Goodnight, guys."

"Goodnight, noona," they replied simultaneously.

You fell asleep with tears gathering in your eyes.

In the morning, you woke up to Yoongi whispering your name and brushing back your hair.

"Hey," he whispered when you cracked open your eyes. "We're getting ready to leave. I wanted to make sure you're okay before I go, baby."

You huffed, the pet name making your chest melt. You composed yourself, shaking your head. "I'm not little, oppa."

Yoongi frowned, brushing back your hair. "It's been a long time since you have been," he commented.

You nodded mutely.

"Will you tell me why?"

You shook your head.

Yoongi sighed. "I'll be here, okay? When you want to talk, or when you want to regress. I'll be here." 

He left you with a kiss to your forehead before slipping out the door.

You spent the day trying to distract yourself; cleaning, watching TV, writing. Anything to keep your mind off being little. You even put dinner in the slow cooker so that when the boys got home, you could all have a hot meal. Through it all, however, you felt an unmistakable heaviness in your chest. You absolutely _ached_ to be little.

"You cooked dinner!" Seokjin exclaimed as the seven of them barreled in the door that night. "Thank you."

You smiled, accepting the praise. "Sit down at the table and I'll bring you the food," you told them.

In the kitchen, you unplugged the slow cooker and brought it out to the table. You set it in the middle, where everyone could serve themselves. You went back into the kitchen, opening the cabinet to retrieve the dishes. That's when all hell broke loose.

Someone had left a glass awry in the cabinet, and upon opening it, you unleashed it from its shelf. The glass crashed down before you could stop it, shattering on the floor below with a sickening sound.

The noise scared you, and in your haste, you jumped out of your skin. That was the moment when you stumbled, trying to step backwards and away from the glass shards, but you only succeeded in falling. Your hands automatically tried to stop your fall, but your right hand landed right on a sharp shard of glass, breaking skin.

When the boys rushed in, you were wailing, clutching your bleeding hand to your chest. Your body was wracked with sobs, and you were so distraught that you barely registered that you had unintentionally slipped. After all the effort you had put into _not_ slipping, there you were sobbing on the floor in a giant mess.

"Noona, don't cry," Jungkook soothed you. He carefully stepped over to you and picked you up easily, keeping you in his arms even after you were away from the glass. 

"Let me see your hand," Namjoon requested, gently tugging at your arm.

You continued to sob loudly as Namjoon studied your injury, even as Jungkook whispered soft encouragements into your ear. When Yoongi and Jimin cleaned your cut and fixed a bandaid to your skin, you buried your face in Jungkook's neck and hid there, still crying pitifully even though the worst part was over.

"Noona," Jimin whispered as he stroked your hair. "Why are you still crying? Does it still hurt?"

You let out a broken sob, admitting, "I didn't mean to be little! I'm sorry!"

Jungkook pulled you impossibly closer, pressing a firm kiss to your head. "Honey, it's okay. It's okay that you're little."

"We're here, baby, please don't cry," Hoseok added.

"Why would you apologize for regressing?" Taehyung finally asked.

"Don't want to be a burden," you whimpered, your tears starting to die down.

It was Yoongi who came in close, then, wrapping his arms around you whilst you remained in Jungkook's arms. "Baby girl, is this why you haven't been little? Is it because you felt like a burden?"

You nodded, peeking out and seeing a horribly hurt look on Yoongi's face. "You're all so tired and busy. You shouldn't have to take care of me," you sobbed as you were overcome by a fresh wave of tears.

"But baby," Namjoon whispered close by, "we _want_ to take care of you."

"It doesn't matter if we're tired," Taehyung added. "We're never too tired for our little girl."

"They're right, honey," Jimin added. Then, quieter; "You promised you would tell me."

This caused you to break down even more. Again, you began to full on sob. "I'm sorry, Minnie," you wailed.

Jimin lifted you from Jungkook's arms gently, taking you into his own. "Look at me, sweetheart."

You took your face from hiding, glad to see that Jimin didn't look angry or hurt. "I'm sorry," you whispered.

Jimin brushed away your tears, kissing your cheeks afterwards. "It's okay, baby. Minnie's not mad. You know I'm not mad, right?"

You nodded. 

"Good girl." Jimin kissed your hair. You soaked up every shred of praise and affection; you were starved for it after being big for so long.

Namjoon stepped over then, carefully rubbing your back. "You're so good to us, princess. Let us be good to you, too."

You nodded, sinking further into Jimin's embrace. You decided that you wouldn't hide your little side from the boys again.


	11. Chapter 11

The world felt like it was splintering around you. You woke up little, but you were in a bad mood. You weren't sure why, you just felt icky inside and it made you angry.

The boys were home today, and you had woken up to soft kisses from Namjoon and a nice breakfast from Seokjin. But for some reason, you were still incredibly cranky. You refused to watch TV after breakfast, and even turned down a game of hide and seek with Jimin and Jungkook. You wanted to kick and scream and cry.

"Baby," Taehyung ruffled your hair. "What do you want to do? You can't just sit around miserable all day."

You huffed, recoiling from Taehyung's touch. "Don't wanna do nothing," you grumbled.

"Did you not sleep well?" Hoseok chimed in. "Do you need a nap already, baby girl?"

You whined, frustrated, and shook your head. "Don't need a nap!"

Seokjin tried next. "Do you want to color?"

You shook your head.

"Legos?" Jimin suggested.

The same response.

Finally, Yoongi sighed. "Sweetheart, we're all trying really hard to help you. But we can't do that if you don't tell us what's wrong."

Tears of frustration welled up in your eyes, and you crossed your arms over your chest. "Nothing's _wrong_!" You insisted, a bit too loudly. 

You knew you had crossed the line when Yoongi raised his eyebrows at you from across the room. You trembled slightly, fear temporarily overriding your anger.

"Do we yell at our oppas, little one?" Yoongi finally asked, calm and collected.

Biting your lower lip, you shook your head.

"I didn't think so," Yoongi quipped. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"M'sorry, oppa," you mumbled, drawing your knees up to your chest.

"I'm going to put the TV on," Hoseok finally said. "Maybe watching will help you to calm down," he added, flicking on the TV.

You didn't pay much attention to the Disney movie that the boys put on. You kept your head buried in your knees until Jungkook tapped you on the shoulder, causing you to raise your head. He stood in front of you with your makeup kit; a peace offering.

"Do you want to make Kookie pretty?" He asked.

"Kookie is always pretty," you countered.

Jungkook smiled, setting your kit down on the coffee table and sitting down on the floor. You crawled down from the couch and sat across from him, digging through your supplies.

Half an hour later, Jungkook was wearing sparkly eyeshadow and mascara. You had painted his lips with pink lipgloss, and put blush on his cheeks. He had even let you tie his hair up in two pigtails (it was barely long enough to reach, but you made it work). You were feeling a little bit better, until lunchtime came and went.

"Naptime, little one," Jimin told you, motioning towards your room.

You stopped where you were on your way to the living room and shook your head. "Don't want to, Minnie."

Jimin stood his ground. "Well, sweetheart, it's naptime, so you're going to have to."

You were always a good little. You didn't fuss and you didn't throw tantrums. But in that moment, you lost it. You stomped your foot on the ground and screeched,

"No nap!"

Jimin gaped at you, and you could feel the eyes of the other members on you as well. Tears welled up in your eyes and you threw yourself onto the ground, pounding it with your fists.

"I don't want a _stupid_ nap!"

It was surprisingly Namjoon who came over to you, grabbing you by the forearm and hauling you up off the floor. You swatted at him, successfully hitting him in the bicep and breaking away from his grip.

"Oh, no, ma'am!" Yoongi was in front of you in a second, grabbing both your wrists firmly as you tried to swat him away, as well. "We do _not_ hit, little girl!"

You had never seen him so angry before. You hiccuped on the last of your tears, gasping for air. Yoongi only loosened his grip on your arms when you had calmed down, and didn't look like you would pitch a fit again.

"Do you know how much trouble you're in, young lady?" He asked you.

You shook your head. You didn't want to be in trouble. You didn't _mean_ to hit. You were just overwhelmed.

"Ten minutes in time out and then straight into bed for your nap," he told you, pointing at the staircase. "Now!" He commanded you when you didn't move.

You sulked over to the staircase, sitting on the second step with your elbows on your knees.

"Ten minutes," Yoongi repeated before leaving the room, followed by the other members. 

You were left alone to think about what you had done. You were bad and you knew it. You had talked back to Yoongi, threw a tantrum, and even hit Namjoon. You felt tears welling up in your eyes again, but you didn't let them fall.

When your ten minutes was up, it was Jungkook who came to you. He had washed off his makeup from before and untied his hair. He sat beside you on the steps and nudged you gently.

"I think we need to talk, huh?"

You nodded, picking at the knees of your pants.

"You never have fits like that, honey, what's gotten into you?"

"Mad," you whispered. "Really mad today."

Jungkook sighed. "When you're mad, you talk to your oppas about it. You don't throw fits and you certainly don't hit."

You looked up at Jungkook sadly. "Didn't mean to be a bad girl," you whispered. "I'm sorry, Kookie."

Jungkook ruffled your hair. "You aren't a bad girl, baby. You just made a couple bad decisions. You're still our good girl."

"M'sorry," you repeated. 

"I think your oppas and Minnie need an apology more than I do, sweetie pie."

Jungkook took your hand and helped you from the steps, holding your hand all the way into the living room. The boys were sitting on the couch, watching a movie. 

"Our little princess wants to apologize," Jungkook announced.

Taehyung paused the movie, and they all looked up expectantly.

"Yoongi-oppa," you began. "I'm sorry for talking back to you. Minnie, I'm sorry for throwing a tantrum. And Joonie-oppa, I'm really really sorry for hitting you."

Yoongi was the first to react, opening his arms to you and beckoning you into them. You toppled into them, glad that your oppa wasn't mad anymore.

"Thank you for apologizing, baby girl."

Jimin called you over next with a soft, "come here."

He hugged you, too, really really tight.

"Minnie forgives you, princess."

Lastly, Namjoon patted his lap. You sat down in it, and he rubbed your back. 

"Thank you for saying sorry, sweetie. I know you didn't mean to hit, and I know you won't do it again."

You shook your head. "I won't, oppa. M'sorry." You kissed his cheek for good measure.

"It's time for your nap, now, sweetie," he told you. "Do you want Yoongi-oppa to tuck you in?"

You glanced at Yoongi and nodded. Your oppa stood up and extracted you from Namjoon's lap, carrying you easily on his hip.

He took you upstairs to your room, where he plopped you on the bed and pulled the covers up to your chin. He kissed your forehead.

"You know oppa hated to yell at you, right, baby?"

You nodded. "M'sorry for making you," you whispered.

Yoongi shook his head. "No more apologies, honey bear. I just want you to know that scolding you isn't something any of us enjoy doing. We don't want to hurt you, baby, but it's for your own good."

"I understand, oppa." And you did. You knew none of the boys would ever want to hurt you.

"I love you, little bear. Sleep well."

You yawned, feeling your eyes starting to droop. Maybe you _did_ need a nap, after all.

"I love you too, oppa."


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because, this comment: "Haha, I lowkey expected this to be a time of the month thing 👀"
> 
> It's called inspiration, okay? :')

"And then, and then!" You scribbled away furiously at your paper with the green crayon, filling in the trees of your forest. "And then the princess took out her sword and started to fight the demon trees! Right, oppa, right?"

Seokjin smiled fondly at you, watching as you drew a sword in the princess's hand. "Yes, baby, of course. Tell me more!"

You babbled on about the adventure you were creating, using a new sheet of paper for every panel and scene of your story. You were absolutely full of creative energy today! Seokjin didn't seem to mind as you narrated to him, asking you questions and letting you know that he was listening.

"Baby girl!" Jimin poked his head around the corner, a mischievous grin on his face. "I've got some sweets here. Do you want some?"

Seokjin groaned. "Aish, Jimin-ah! Not before dinner!"

But you had already stood up and bounded towards Jimin, eager for him to share his sweets. Jimin stuck his tongue out at Seokjin and handed you some gummy candies from the bag.

"Thank you, Minnie!" You put one of the sweet candies in your mouth. "You're a good sharer!"

Jimin laughed, ruffling your hair. "I learned from the best!" He joked. You knew that he meant he learned from you.

You finished coloring as you ate your candies, and by the time you were done, Taehyung was announcing that dinner was ready.

"One second, oppa!" You told Seokjin as you both got up. "I go potty first!"

"Okay, good girl."

It should have been that simple, but of course it wasn't. When you pulled down your pants, you saw an angry red stain on your panties. Of course, you knew what it was, but in little space, you were not at all equipped to deal with it.

You trembled, staring down at your underwear with your heart pounding. You were bleeding. Your stomach was starting to hurt, too. Tears filled your eyes as you tried to remember what to do.

"Little one? Are you alright in there?" Taehyung came and knocked on the bathroom door after a while. 

You panicked even more, not wanting to tell him what the problem was. "M'fine, TaeTae."

Taehyung paused before responding. "Are you sure, honey? You don't sound fine."

You _weren't_ fine. Hot tears leaked down your cheeks and you stifled your cries with your hand. When you didn't answer, Taehyung grew even more concerned. He jiggled the door handle.

"Sweetheart, you're really worrying me. Are you sick? Do you need help? Please tell me what's wrong."

By then, you could hear the murmur of other voices outside the door. Clearly, the other boys had become concerned as well. Taking a deep breath, you tried to stop crying. 

"I-I'm okay, TaeTae," you finally said. "I… c-can you send everybody else away? Please?"

After a few moments and some shuffling, Taehyung told you, "they're gone, baby."

"I have… a big girl problem," you finally admitted.

"Oh," Taehyung said softly. And then, "oh!" He paused a moment. "Do you need help, baby? I can help you."

"No!" You practically screeched. "That's s-so gross, TaeTae."

"It isn't gross. My baby girl isn't gross. Do you need me to get you anything?"

"S-some underwear, please?"

"Give me a second."

While Taehyung was gone, you finally forced yourself to deal with the problem at hand. You hated having to deal with this when little, but you managed to take care of yourself by the time Taehyung got back and knocked on the door.

You cracked the door open enough to take the underwear from Taehyung. "Thank you," you whispered as you retreated back into the bathroom.

When you emerged from the bathroom a few minutes later, Taehyung was still in the hallway waiting for you. He offered you a small smile and pulled you into a hug.

"My brave girl," he tutted. "TaeTae's so proud of you for taking care of yourself."

"TaeTaeee," you whined, pulling away. "M'embarassed."

Taehyung shook his head at you, taking your hand and leading you into the dining room. The boys had already begun eating. You noticed a hot water bottle on your seat as well as a cup of medicine next to your plate of food. You were grateful for them taking care of you.

"You okay, princess?" Yoongi asked as you sat down. The hot water bottle helped your tummy feel a little better.

You nodded, taking a small bite of food. "Sorry for making you worry," you mumbled.

Namjoon reached out and squeezed your shoulder. "It's okay, baby bear. Anyway, we'll always worry about you no matter what you do," he joked.

You cracked a smile at that. You picked at your food through most of dinner, not eating too much.

Seokjin tutted, wagging a finger at Jimin. "This is your fault, Jimin! I told you not to give her sweets before dinner."

Jimin pouted. "But just _look at her_. How could I _not_ share my sweets with her?"

You grinned at Jimin from across the table. 

"See?" Jimin gestured at you. "Just look at that face!"

Seokjin looked at you fondly, tilting his head. "You're right, she's just precious."

Now you were getting embarrassed. You could feel your cheeks heating from all the praise. "Oppppaaaa!" You whined.

Seokjin only grinned at you and said, "come on, baby. Take just a few more bites for oppa."

You frowned, but did as you were told. "There," you pouted.

"Good girl!" Seokjin ruffled your hair as he stood up to help clear the plates. "I'm so proud of you, little one."

You drank down your medicine before following Jungkook and Hoseok into the living room. You curled up on the couch and Jungkook wrapped a blanket around you before joining you on the couch.

"Want to watch a movie, angel?"

You nodded, but your eyes were already beginning to close. You snuggled up to Jungkook as a movie started, unable to open your eyes. Jungkook ran his fingers through your hair, kissing the top of your head. He chuckled softly.

"Goodnight, little one."


	13. Chapter 13

Tours were by far the hardest part of living with the boys. They could be gone for weeks to months at a time, and you were left to your own devices. Of course, they made sure that the staff checked up on you and they Facetimed you every single day, but it was still difficult for you, especially on days that you were feeling little.

This time, they were in America. Taehyung had left Yeontan in your care, so at least the apartment had some life to it with everyone gone. You were cuddled on the couch with the pomeranian, watching Zootopia when your phone started ringing. You grinned from ear to ear. It was a Facetime from Hoseok!

"Hobi-oppa!" You greeted him, waving Yeontan's paw at the camera.

Hoseok appeared on your screen, in a makeup chair getting prepped for their concert. "Hi, sweetie! Hi, Tan!" Then, over his shoulder; "Tae, come here! Her and Tan are cuddling!"

"Are you getting ready for your show?"

Hoseok nodded. "Mhm. Noona is fixing up my outfit." He pointed the camera to the staff member who was adjusting his sleeve.

"Hi, unnie," you greeted her.

She waved to you and then went back to her work. By then, Taehyung had appeared behind Hoseok. 

"My two precious babies!" He cooed, looking at you and Yeontan. "How are my little angels doing?"

You giggled. "We're good, TaeTae. We miss you lots."

Taehyung blew you a kiss. "We miss you too, baby. So much."

"Do you want me to pass the phone around so you can see everyone?" Hoseok offered, and you nodded.

He gave the phone to Namjoon first, who was munching on a snack on the couch.

"Hey princess, what are you up to?"

"Watching Zootopia!" You switched the camera to show him and then switched back to the front-facing one.

"Mm, I like that one," he told you. "When we get back, we'll have to watch it together."

"Of course, oppa!"

Jimin was getting his makeup done, so he held the phone at a funny angle while the stylist applied his eyeliner.

"I miss you so so so much, little one. I can't wait to give you the biggest hug when we get back!"

"Not too much longer, Minnie," you reminded him. "Just another week!"

Jimin pouted playfully. "A week too long!"

Seokjin was getting his hair done, and he smiled and waved at you. "Have you been eating well?"

"Yes, oppa," you promised. "At least two meals a day, just like you said."

"My good girl," he praised you. "I'm so proud of you. I can't wait to come home and get to cook for you again."

Yoongi was napping in his chair, and glared at Hoseok grumpily when he woke him up. Once he saw you on the phone, however, he grinned with his signature gummy smile.

"Have you been sleeping well, honey?"

You nodded. "I go to bed at bedtime every night!"

Yoongi beamed. "So good for us. We're so glad that you're taking good care of yourself. You've been taking your naps, too?"

"Yes, oppa. Me and Tan nap together!"

"That's great, baby girl!"

Jungkook was warming up his voice, and you clapped for him, momentarily dropping your phone.

"So good, Jungkookie! You'll sound great!"

"Thank you, angel. I promise to perform well for you tonight."

You blushed. Jungkook was always so sweet to you. "Miss you, Kookie."

"I miss you too, sweetheart. We'll be home soon, before you even know it!"

After you said goodbye to Jungkook, Hoseok said goodbye as well. They had to finish getting ready for their show. You kept your phone on, knowing that sometimes the staff you were closer with would send you photo updates of them performing. You snuggled back up with Yeontan to finish your movie before heading to bed.

Three more days passed, and you were missing the boys terribly. You were glad to have Yeontan and the various staff that stopped by, but you were still lonely in the big apartment all by yourself. When the doorbell rang, you were beside yourself with excitement. Were they home early as a surprise?

Unfortunately, when you opened the door, the boys weren't there. However, there was a huge box in the hallway! You tugged it inside, checking and seeing that it was addressed to you. You weren't allowed to use scissors when you were little, so you started peeling off the packing tape with your hands.

On the very top inside the box, you found a note in Jimin's handwriting. 

"We miss you so much baby girl! We hope these gifts will keep you company until we can return. We love you!"

Under the note was a giant teddy bear, pink and purple with glittery fur. You pulled it out and hugged it close to you, burying your face in the soft fur. When you inhaled, you could swear that you smelled Seokjin's cologne. 

Under the bear, there was another box, which you extracted and opened. Inside were some of your favorite American snacks! Candies, chips, and drinks! You grinned, planning to eat some later so that you didn't spoil your appetite for dinner.

At the very bottom of the box was a big, soft sweatshirt. It was blue with clouds all over it and it had a hood. Immediately, you slipped it on. You felt cozy and safe with it on, and you grabbed your new bear to cuddle while you wore it.

"Tan, look!" You showed him your new sweatshirt and bear. Yeontan barked in approval.

After dinner, you received a Facetime from Taehyung. When the picture loaded, you saw him, Jungkook, and Jimin on a hotel bed. 

"Hi baby!" They waved to you.

You giggled, waving back.

"I see you got your presents!" Jimin said. "Do you like them?"

You nodded, giving the bear a kiss. "Thank you for sending them to me."

"Of course, baby girl." That was Taehyung. "We're so glad we get to come home soon. You're going to get so many hugs and kisses!"

You giggled again, hugging the bear tightly. "Just a few more days," you said, more to yourself than to them.

"We'll be counting down the hours, pretty girl," Jimin told you.

That night, you had trouble sleeping. You laid in bed with your huge bear, tossing and turning way past your bedtime. Eventually, you eyed up Jungkook's bed across the room. It was unmade from the day they had left, and it looked nothing but inviting. 

You ended up in his bed with your giant bear, curled up under his sheets. It smelled like a mix of him a Taehyung, and you burrowed even deeper. You were much more relaxed than you had been in your own bed. You drifted off with the phantom comfort of your TaeTae and Kookie.

You were bouncing on the spot, cuddling your new bear close as you watched the clock. The boys were due home any minute, and you were so excited! Yoongi had texted you that they were leaving the airport almost half an hour ago. Yeontan sat next to you on the couch, watching the door with just as much excitement.

Finally, _finally_ you heard the clicking of the keypad out in the hall. You jumped up and rushed to the door just in time for it to open.

You careened into Namjoon, who immediately grabbed you and lifted you into his arms. "Baby girl, we missed you."

He smothered you in kisses, all over your head and face. You didn't realize you had started crying until Namjoon thumbed at your cheeks.

"Why are you crying, angel?"

You hiccupped softly. "Because I'm happy, oppa!"

Hoseok kissed the crown of your head and Jimin ruffled your hair. Taehyung, now holding Yeontan in his arms, kissed your cheek and then had Yeontan kiss it, too.

"Kookie, why are _you_ crying?" You asked when you saw him wiping at his eyes.

He chuckled, taking you into his arms from Namjoon. "Because I'm happy too, baby. I'm happy to see you."

Yoongi rubbed your back while Jungkook held you close. Seokjin alternated between wiping away your tears and Jungkook's. Eventually, you stopped crying and leaned your head on Jungkook's shoulder.

"I missed all of you so much," you repeated drowsily.

You heard Yoongi chuckle behind you. "We missed you too, angel. We're so glad to be back home with you."

You were content to know that you wouldn't be left alone again for some time.


	14. Chapter 14

"B-but TaeTae, I'm scared."

Taehyung brushed back your hair, leaning down to plant a kiss on your forehead. "Baby girl, I'm going to stay with you until after you fall asleep. There's no reason to be afraid."

You shook your head. Taehyung and Jungkook had just told you that tonight would be a night they would spend in Taehyung's bedroom instead of yours and Jungkook's. They did that some nights; they said they needed grown-up time. Usually, you understood, but tonight, you were afraid. 

"What if the monsters come and get me when you leave?"

Taehyung ruffled your hair. "Honey, there aren't any monsters. I promise."

You huffed, pouting at Taehyung. Maybe the puppy dog look would work.

Taehyung didn't fall for it. He shook his head and laid down with you on the bed. He held you from behind and kissed the back of your neck, running his fingers through your hair.

"You're safe, baby girl. It's time to go to sleep."

You wanted to resist, but Taehyung gave the best cuddles and it made you sleepy. Before you knew it, you could barely keep your eyes open for more than a few seconds. You drifted off with his arms around you, keeping you safe.

You awoke with a start in the middle of the night, the walls dancing with shadows cast by your nightlight. Out of habit, you glanced across to Jungkook's bed, and your heart sank when you found it empty. That's right; they were in Taehyung's room.

You grabbed the stuffie nearest to you and hugged it to your chest, trembling under the covers as you waited for the monsters to come out and get you. You were petrified, and you wished that Taehyung and Jungkook had been sleeping in your room tonight. 

It took a few minutes, but you finally got the courage to creep from your bed. You ran to the door, shutting it behind you as you entered the hallway. Tears welled up in your eyes as you saw that every door in the hallway was closed, no lights peeking out from underneath any of them. Everyone else was asleep.

You retreated back into your room where you buried yourself under the covers, beginning to cry. You were alone and afraid, and you were certain that some creatures of the night were going to come grab you at any moment!

Sometime after your tears had turned to hiccuping sobs, you heard the door to your bedroom creaking open. _This was it_. You were sure that the monsters were here to get you.

You curled into yourself, trembling with a soft gasp as you felt the monster reach out and grab your shoulder.

"Little one, why are you crying?"

You breathed a sigh of relief, going lax under Namjoon's touch. His room was right next to yours; he must have heard you crying.

"I'm sorry," you told him.

Namjoon sat on the edge of the bed, gently pulling the blanket away from your face. "Why are you apologizing? You didn't do anything wrong."

"Woke you up."

Namjoon shook his head, reaching out and brushing away your tears. "No, baby, you didn't. I woke up to go potty and heard you crying."

You sniffled, your lip still trembling. "M'scared," you finally whispered. "That's why I'm crying."

Namjoon joined you in bed, cuddling into your side. "Why didn't you come to bed with one of us, hmm? You don't have to be alone when Tae and Kookie sleep in the other room."

You shrugged. You hadn't thought of that. You felt silly, now. Of course you could have had Tae tuck you into one of the other member's beds so that you wouldn't be alone all night.

"M'sorry, oppa."

Namjoon kissed your head. "Don't apologize, sweetheart. Oppa's here now, and you don't need to be scared anymore."

"Oppa will keep me safe?"

"Of course, baby girl."

You tried to get comfy in Namjoon's arms and go back to sleep, but were kept awake by a new problem. 

"Oppa," you whispered. "I gotta go potty, too."

Namjoon chuckled and kissed your forehead and helped you out from under the covers. "Oppa will take you."

Namjoon held your hand to the ensuite and flicked on the light, making you squint your eyes at the sudden brightness.

"You need help, honey?"

You shook your head. "Just don't leave, oppa, okay?"

Namjoon saluted you like a soldier and spun about face to the door. "I'll keep an eye out for trouble!"

You giggled. Your oppa was always making you laugh. 

Namjoon turned back around when you were washing your hands, and he grabbed a washcloth from the cabinet. He ran it under the water when you finished washing, then gently washed your face.

"There we go," he said. "No more tears, okay, angel?"

You nodded, taking Namjoon's hand and letting him lead you back to bed. Under the covers, you cuddled him, laying your head on his chest.

"You comfy?"

"Mhm," you murmured sleepily.

"I want you to know that you can always come to me, little bear. Even if I'm sleeping, okay? You can wake oppa up."

You shook your head. "Oppa needs his sleep."

Namjoon kissed your cheek. "My little girl needs her sleep, too."

You huffed quietly, being sung to sleep by the rhythm of Namjoon's heartbeat. 

"If you don't want to wake me up, then come lay in bed with me next time. That way you won't wake me up but you won't be alone, either."

You considered that for a moment. "Okay, oppa."

"Good girl."

"Oppa?"

"Hmm?"

"Why do TaeTae and Kookie need grown-up time?" You mumbled into his shirt.

Namjoon cleared his throat and paused for a moment. Finally, he said, "well, because they're grown-ups, baby."

You nodded. That made sense. "You're a grown-up too, oppa," you yawned.

"Okay, little one," Namjoon chastised. "It's time for night nights. No more questions, alright?"

You nodded against Namjoon's chest, already falling asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "This was super cute! Maybe for another chapter it could be that the reader is super stressed because of school, work or anything else, hasn't slipped in some time and is kinda distancing herself from the boys but then one day they just get really worried so they go check up on her and walk in the reader having a full blown panic attack and they all try to calm her down? Maybe?"

You stared at the blank Word document in front of you, lightly tapping your fingers on your desk. Groaning, you stretched back in your chair and racked your brain for a way to begin the proposal you were supposed to submit to corporate in just a few days.

Should you have started it sooner? Yes. But, you were already working overtime all week because one of your co-workers got the flu and called out for the week. You already had your own projects to worry about, and then you had to take on hers, too. Now you were forced to stay late at the office, struggling to write the grant proposal for your boss.

_Bzzt, bzzt_. 

You groaned again, grabbing your phone to see a text in your group chat with the boys. It was Hoseok.

_Will you be home soon? Jin-hyung made dinner and Kookie wants to watch a movie with his little girl!_

You wanted to throw your phone across the room. You wanted nothing more than to go home and crawl into your caregivers arms, but you had so much work to do. You hadn't been able to slip in a couple weeks now, with how crazy work had been. The reminder alone made you tense up even more.

_Sorry oppa, I'm staying late again. I have so much work to do. You shouldn't wait up for me._

You tried to get back to your work after that, five tabs of research open and your Word document still blank except for your name, position, and office location. Groaning, you hid your face in your hands and willed yourself not to cry.

The office was dark and creepy at night, the light at your cubicle being the only light on. Everyone else had long gone home, and you had to be back again in the morning for a presentation. The silence wrapped around you like a too-warm blanket; suffocating.

It was all too fucking much.

Your ears started to ring and you briefly heard your ringtone blaring from your phone, which you accidentally knocked off your desk as you tried to reach it. Hot tears leaked from your eyes as you tried to find your lungs inside your chest.

You wanted to go home. You needed an extension on your proposal. You needed sleep. You needed your sick co-worker to make up her share of the project when she returned next week. It was just too much.

You don't know how long you sat there, breath coming in short spurts and lungs aching. Your head began pounding as your tears turned to sobs, and you drew your knees up to your chest in your desk chair.

You would work on it at home.

You managed to stop crying and pack up your belongings. You gathered your briefcase and purse, rushing from the office and into the elevator. Maybe you would be able to concentrate at home.

The train ride home was a blur, and you heard your phone going off inside your bag again. You ignored it. When you finally reached your stop, you stumbled out of the train and up the steps to the sidewalk.

Seokjin was waiting for you in the lobby of your building, lingering near the elevator to the parking garage.

"Oppa, what are you-"

He put his arm around your shoulders, breathing a sigh of relief. "We've been calling you for hours. Where have you been? I was just going to come look for you."

"Work," you croaked as he led you into the elevator. "I told Hobi-oppa."

"Did you take a cab? We would have sent a car for you."

You shook your head as the elevator began to rise. Seokjin didn't move his arm from your shoulders. "Subway," you told him.

He clicked his tongue. "That's dangerous alone at night! Please, next time, let us send a car!"

You nodded your head to placate him, just as you arrived at the front door. You pushed in the code to the keypad and let yourself inside, Seokjin following close behind.

Jungkook and Hoseok were seated on the couch and watched as you kicked off your shoes.

"Kook," you began softly, "how horrible would I be if I asked you to stay in Tae's room tonight?" 

"Noona, you aren't horrible, first of all-"

You didn't let him finish. "I just have so much work to do. I'll be up late. I don't want to keep you awake."

Jungkook patted the space next to him on the couch. "Noona, you've been working so hard all week. Please come relax with us. You can do your work tomorrow."

Didn't he get it? You _couldn't_. You were swamped with projects and didn't have nearly enough time to finish them. You had no time to _relax_.

"I can't, Jungkook. Please, just let me do my work so this Hell Week can finally end."

You didn't wait for a response before rushing down the hall to your room.

Not fifteen minutes into your work-from-home session, Yoongi crept into the room and set a plate of hot food next to you at your desk. He didn't try to convince you to stop working like Jungkook had; no, he was the king of overworking himself. He just stood next to you for a moment, massaging your shoulders while you typed.

He finally leaned down and kissed the top of your head. "Please try and eat, sweetie."

And just like that, he was gone.

An hour later, your plate was still untouched. However, you had written one page of the ten page proposal. That was some progress. The dorm had been lively before, but the silence of it now blanketed you. The boys must have all gone to sleep. 

You stared at the text in front of you, confusion filling you as it started to blur. Belatedly, you felt the hot tears streaking your face. _Not again_. You hastily wiped them away, trying to go back to your work, but suddenly, your lungs felt like collapsing.

It was like what had happened at the office, but worse. You were gasping for air, terrified, wanting to call out for one of the boys. But your throat was closing; you couldn't speak. You gasped for air, sobbing all the while, and slammed your laptop shut.

In the sudden darkness of the room, you buried your head in your knees and tried to breathe. Your head was spinning, and you felt like you might pass out. Suddenly, your bedroom door opened and the room flooded with light.

"Oh, sweetheart," Namjoon gasped, rushing towards you. You heard Hoseok speaking somewhere behind him, but his words were static in your ears.

"Hey, hey." Namjoon pulled you into his lap and began to rock you. "Hobi-oppa is getting Jungkook. It'll be okay."

Right. Jungkook was the only one with any firsthand experience with your anxiety. However, when Hoseok returned, Jungkook wasn't just with him, but all the boys.

Taehyung rushed over and scooped you up from Namjoon's lap, pressing kisses to your damp cheek. "I need you to breathe, honey."

You shook your head. You _couldn't_. Jungkook motioned you both onto the bed, sitting across from you. He grabbed your hand and placed it over his chest, taking deep breaths.

"We're all gonna breathe together, okay?"

Taehyung started taking deep breaths in sync with Jungkook, letting you feel them where your back pressed against his chest.

"Match our breathing, sweetheart."

Yoongi joined you on the bed, brushing your hair back. "You're doing so well, baby."

"Not little," you gasped out.

"Shh," Jimin murmured, kneeling at the side of the bed and rubbing your lower back. "Don't talk, angel, just focus on breathing."

"You're gonna be okay," Hoseok offered from close by.

"You're doing great," Seokjin praised you.

Eventually, your breath evened out and you felt like you had lungs again. "I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"Don't you dare apologize," Yoongi warned you. "None of this is your fault."

"I kept working, I didn't listen-"

Hoseok smiled at you. "Yoongi-hyung does that all the time, and we still love him anyway."

You sighed softly. That was true. 

"Let us take care of you, baby," Namjoon finally whispered. You felt his hands ruffling your hair. "You can let go now, it's okay. We'll take good care of our angel."

You shook your head. It was one thing to abandon your work, but to be little-

"Please, sweetie," Jungkook whispered, pressing your foreheads together. "You need it. We need it. We've missed you."

Your heart caught in your throat at Jungkook's pleading, and you found yourself nodding slowly.

"Good girl," Taehyung whispered. "Do you need help, baby?"

You nodded again. 

Seokjin lifted you into his arms, cuddling you close to his chest. "You need a snack and a bath, don't you, pretty girl? Let's get that tummy full and you all clean."

You nodded, pliant, letting Seokjin carry you into the ensuite. A few of the boys followed with you, and Hoseok started running the bath water. Seokjin asked Namjoon to make you a bottle, so he slipped from the room, bringing Jungkook with him to help.

Taehyung undressed you while you stayed in Seokjin's lap. Jimin filled the tub with bubbles, and then Seokjin lifted you into the warm water. It relaxed you instantly, and you felt yourself slipping, beginning to play with your rubber duckies.

"I'm gonna wash your hair, okay, sweetie pie?" That was Yoongi.

You nodded, and Yoongi went to work washing your hair while Hoseok washed your body. You splashed your duckies around, tired after a long day of work and hardly able to play.

"We have her bottle," Namjoon announced as he and Jungkook entered the room. The bathroom was beyond crowded, but it was comforting that all the boys wanted to try and help you. 

"Ready to get out, baby girl?"

You nodded, letting Jimin lift you from the tub and wrap you in a fluffy blanket. Your trip from the bathroom back to the bedroom was a daze, but before you knew it, Seokjin was dressing you and then Jungkook pulled you onto his lap on the bed.

You keened softly as Jungkook pressed your bottle to your lips, beginning to suck. The other boys stayed close, petting your hair, tucking the blanket around you, and kissing you. You felt your eyes drooping and the bottle falling from your lips.

Jungkook lowered you both onto the bed and whispered, "sleep well, little one."


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "First of all amazing story very easy to read 💞. Second I would love for you to do one where the reader is being a brat and even though she keeps getting punished for a week she still acts bratty and then finally they sit down and talk and she finally admits that she has been feeling yucky but doesn't know what's wrong, so the boys try to figure out what's wrong
> 
> You can change anything if you don't like any part of it or you can not do it at all. Thanks for reading"

You gulped at Hoseok calling you by your name from the other room, middle name and all.

"Uh oh," you mumbled under your breath, slowly creeping from your room.

When you entered the living room, you found Hoseok standing in a tornado of your toys, tapping his foot on the floor.

"I asked you to clean up your toys an hour ago," he reminded you.

You kicked a stuffed animal littering the floor, shrugging. "I forgot," you told him.

Hoseok sighed, clearly annoyed. "You can clean them up now, then."

For some reason, a request that would otherwise be fine, lit a fire inside you. You shook your head at Hoseok. "I don't want to."

Hoseok gaped at you for a moment before asking, "excuse me?"

You looked down at the floor, avoiding his gaze. "I'm just going to take them out again tomorrow and it'll be a mess again! So why should I clean them?" You challenged him.

You were skating on thin ice and you knew it. Jimin had entered the room at some point, and had been watching your exchange from against the wall for some time. He cleared his throat, and you looked up.

"We don't talk to our oppas like that, little girl," he warned you. "You have five seconds to start cleaning up these toys or you are going to be in big trouble."

You kicked the stuffie again, shaking your head insistently. "No!" You nearly shouted.

Jimin looked more disappointed than angry as he crossed the room, taking you by the arm. He led you over to the staircase, and you sat on the steps without him having to ask.

Two days later, you got put back into time out for refusing to take your morning nap. Again, it was Jimin who hauled you over to the steps.

"You can sit here and think about what you did until we have lunch."

Jimin left you alone, and you scowled. You didn't want to take your nap, and you certainly didn't want to sit in time out. You were right about the toys, anyway! The room was just going to get messy again tomorrow. And why did you need to nap if you weren't tired? 

After a few minutes, you poked your head around the corner of the staircase, and realized that none of the boys were in sight. How long was it until lunch, anyway? You shrugged, taking it upon yourself to climb back up the stairs and into your room.

You were coloring in your coloring book when Namjoon opened the door, face red with anger.

"What exactly are you doing up here when you're supposed to be in time out?"

You bit your lip, glancing at the ensuite and coming up with a great excuse. "I had to go potty," you pouted.

Namjoon didn't buy it. "First of all, you _ask_ to use the bathroom if you're in time out. Second, you aren't going potty, you're coloring."

You scowled, crossing your arms over your chest. "How can I ask you when you left me all alone?"

Namjoon didn't have an answer to that. You saw him bite the inside of his cheek before shaking his head. "You had better get that attitude in check, little one. You're digging yourself a deep hole this week."

You didn't answer, instead playing with the edges of your coloring book.

"Come on," Namjoon finally said. "It's time for lunch."

Lunch was quiet, which was unusual. You were sure that all the boys had been informed about your bad behavior, which was making them ignore you. It only made you more mad.

Seokjin had made spaghetti for lunch, which was normally one of your favorites. Today, it just seemed to taste icky. You pushed it around on your plate, making some spill off the sides and onto the table. You were making a mess, but you didn't care.

Finally, Yoongi cleared his throat. "Stop playing with your food."

You froze with your hand on your fork, glaring across the table. Yoongi shot you daggers right back.

"I don't like it," you told him.

Yoongi remained calm. "If you aren't going to eat, then you can go back upstairs to your room. And don't even _think_ about asking for snacks later."

You slammed your fork down on the table, causing another splatter of spaghetti to fly off onto the table. "Fine!" You screeched. "It's not like anybody wants me here anyway!"

With that, you tumbled out of your chair and raced back upstairs. Alone in your room, you grabbed the nearest stuffie and threw it at the wall. The boys were being so _mean_. You were in a bad mood and all they wanted to do was punish you! You were hungry after a while, but you didn't dare ask anyone for a snack.

The next day, you threw your game controller when you lost a match.

"Hey!" Namjoon scolded you. "We don't throw things!"

"Don't care," you mumbled.

"What was that?" He challenged you.

"I. Don't. Care."

Namjoon pointed to the staircase. "To your room. Now. And no dessert tonight!"

You stomped up every single step, trying to get a reaction from the boys again, even if it was a scolding. It didn't work.

In your room, you flung yourself onto the bed, kicking your feet and pounding your fists into the mattress. You pushed your pillow to your face and screamed into it. When you were done, you rolled over onto your back and started kicking your feet against the wall.

_Thump, thump_.

That should get a reaction from the boys.

_Thump, thump. Thump, thump_.

You finally heard footsteps on the stairs, and your door flew open a moment later.

"Get your feet off the wall right now," Jungkook demanded.

You glared at him, kicking the wall one more time.

You saw the exact moment that Jungkook snapped. His eyes looked _scary_. He marched over to the bed and grabbed you under the armpits, lifting you up off the bed.

"Put me down!" You screeched.

"Not a chance."

You squirmed and kicked, but Jungkook was strong and easily overpowered you. You continued to scream bloody murder as he carried you from the room and down the stairs.

"Why is she _screaming_?" Taehyung shouted as Jungkook dropped you onto the living room couch.

"Because I picked her up," Jungkook explained with a shrug.

You continued to kick and scream on the couch, using the pillows as projectiles and throwing them onto the floor. You were crying now, too, snot clogging your nose and tears blurring your vision.

You screamed again as strong arms wrapped around you from behind, like a straight jacket of sorts.

"Get off!" You shouted at Seokjin.

"No, we need to talk," he explained calmly.

"I don't want to talk!" You screamed. "I hate you! Let me go!"

The room, which had been filled with murmuring, fell silent at your words. You blinked through your tears, the faces of the shocked boys coming back into view. You had never said something so mean before.

"I don't know what is going on," Taehyung finally approached you, his mouth set in a firm line. "But you need to tell us so that we can help you. Your behavior this week is unacceptable and we aren't going to put up with it."

You hiccupped, trying to wipe your tears but Seokjin still held you in place. "I don't know," you sniffled.

"You don't know why you're being a brat?" Jungkook said.

That stung, coming from Jungkook especially. More tears trailed down your cheeks. "M'not a brat," you whispered.

Seokjin loosened his grip the slightest bit. "Then why are you acting like one?"

You shrugged the best you could in his arms. "I don't feel good."

Hoseok's expression softened. "You feel sick?"

You shook your head. "Not sick."

"You need to tell us what doesn't feel good, baby girl," Jungkook whispered. It was the first pet name anyone had called you since you started causing trouble, and you melted at it.

You pointed at your heart and then your head. "Feel like I don't wanna do anything. Don't wanna clean or eat or nothing."

The boys were silent for a moment, then Yoongi spoke. "It sounds like you might be a little depressed, honey."

The other boys hummed in agreement, and Seokjin pressed a kiss to the top of your head. He was still holding you, but not restraining you since you had calmed down.

"Don't know," you whispered, shuffling in Seokjin's lap to rest your head on his shoulder.

"Do you feel happy when you do things that normally make you happy?" Hoseok asked. "Like coloring and games?"

You shook your head. "Not really."

"She's been sleeping a lot," Jimin offered quietly.

"And not eating," Taehyung added.

"We can only help you if you let us, baby girl," Yoongi whispered, reaching out and cupping your cheek. "You know Oppa used to be depressed?"

You shook your head. 

"Well, I was," Yoongi continued. "You're not alone, pumpkin."

You buried your face in the crook of Seokjin's neck, turning away from Yoongi. "I don't hate you," you mumbled.

Seokjin chuckled softly. "I know that, angel. I know you don't hate me."

"M'sorry for being a brat all week," you added, even quieter.

You felt another hand reach out and play with your hair. "Wouldn't it have been better to tell us that something was bothering you? So that we could help you, instead of having to punish you?"

You nodded. He was right; you craved their support, not their punishment. "I'll try," you croaked.

Seokjin pressed a kiss to the top of your head. "That's all we ask, baby girl."


	17. Chapter 17

"Hey, little one." Yoongi poked his head around the corner where you were playing with your legos in the living room. "Want to come on an adventure with oppa?"

You grinned, immediately abandoning your legos and hopping over to Yoongi. "Yes, yes! What kind of adventure, oppa?" You shrieked.

Yoongi grinned, brushing back your hair and putting his finger to his chin, making a "thinking" face. "Oppa needs new bedsheets, his are getting old and full of holes. Want to come to the store with me to buy new ones? You can pick out new ones for your bed, too!"

You jumped up and down, nodding and grabbing Yoongi's hand. You pulled him towards the door as he called out to everyone else that he was taking you out and not to be worried. You were sure, however, that they would worry. It was rare that you went out in public when you were little.

"Now, angel," Yoongi began as he tied your shoes for you. "What are the rules when we go out?"

You took a deep breath and started reciting them: "Keep my mask on at all times. Don't leave oppa's sight. Don't talk to strangers. No yelling and no touching anything without permission."

"My good girl," Yoongi praised you as he rose from his kneeling position, kissing your forehead. "Ready to go?"

You were so excited, you skipped all the way down to the parking garage, holding onto Yoongi's hand. In the backseat of the car, he told the driver where to go and buckled your seatbelt for you, smiling at you sweetly. 

You were so excited to be out of the dorm; you stared out the window the entire car ride until you reached the department store. Yoongi had to tap your shoulder to get your attention.

"We're here, sweetie," he whispered, unbuckling you and handing you a face mask.

You slipped the mask over your face, loops over your ears, and Yoongi, also wearing his mask, helped you from the car. He put his arm around your shoulders as you entered the store, keeping you close.

"Can my smart girl help me find the bedding section?" Yoongi asked, leading you to the directory in the middle of the store.

"Mhm!" You scanned the map and looked at the key, pointing when you found it. "Here, oppa! Aisle 19!"

Yoongi was smiling under his mask, you could tell by his eyes. "My smart girl. Let's go; you can pick out oppa's sheets and yours, okay?"

You bounced with excitement. You were so glad Yoongi trusted you enough to pick out new sheets for him! 

When you got to aisle 19, Yoongi scanned the shelves until he found the sheets for full size beds. "Whose do you want to pick out first, baby?"

"Yours, oppa!"

There were so many choices, colors, and patterns! There were cotton sheets, silks, and flannels. Every color of the rainbow, in stripes, dots, and even some designs you didn't know. Finally, you saw black, silky sheets with sparkles on them. They looked like the night sky.

"Oppa," you whispered, pulling on his sleeve and pointing at them. "This one."

Yoongi chuckled, grabbing the box from the shelf. "You want oppa to sleep on sparkly sheets?"

You nodded, pouting though he couldn't see it. "You said I could pick!"

Yoongi ruffled your hair. "I know I did, baby, and I love them. I'm just teasing you."

Yoongi started looking for the kid's sheets, next, but as you walked, you were reminded of something. Yoongi didn't tell you to go potty before you left the dorm.

"Oppa," you whispered. You stood on your tip-toes when he stopped walking, and he leaned down so you could whisper in his ear. "I have to go potty."

Yoongi groaned softly, but was quick to assure you, "sorry, baby, oppa should have had you go before we left. Let's go find the bathroom."

You held Yoongi's hand as he led you through the store, following the signs to the bathrooms in the back of the store. When you got there, he guided you to the women's room door and gave you a little push.

"Go ahead, honey, I'll be right here."

That would have been fine if you were wearing leggings or sweatpants, but you picked at the straps of your overalls.

"Oppa, I need help," you whispered, kicking at the ground. You didn't want to make your oppa mad.

Yoongi groaned again, glancing around the store. "Okay, okay," he finally said, setting the sheets down on a nearby shelf. "Wait here a second."

He disappeared into the men's room, only to poke his head out a moment later. "Come here, honey," he beckoned you inside. 

You followed him blindly, trusting that if Yoongi said it was okay for you to be there, that it was. He guided you past the urinals quickly, and over to the stalls.

"Be quick, baby, okay?" He told you, unbuttoning your overalls for you.

"I will, oppa, promise!"

True to your word, you peed as quickly as you could.

"Good girl," Yoongi praised you, rushing to button you back up when you came out. He kept glancing at the door nervously. "Let's wash hands, okay?"

Yoongi helped you wash your hands at the sink before rushing you back out of the bathroom. He only seemed to relax again once you were back out, and he grabbed his sheets from the shelf.

"Good girl, for telling oppa what you needed," he praised you as you walked back to the kid's sheets. "Now, what kind of sheets does my little girl want?"

You scanned the shelves, seeing tons of sheets. Hello Kitty, Barbie, Sailor Moon, Paw Patrol, superheroes, race cars, space ones; there were so many to choose from.

Suddenly, you spotted pastel unicorn sheets on the top shelf. You pointed excitedly, jumping up and down. "Unicorns, oppa, please!"

Yoongi reached up and got them down for you, and you admired them up close. They even had sparkles on them, just like oppa's! You hugged them close to your chest.

You were quiet as Yoongi paid for the sheets. He took the bag in one hand and yours in his other as you left the store. Once you were out of earshot of the cashier, you were quick to thank Yoongi.

"Thank you for the sheets, oppa, and for taking me out."

Yoongi helped you out of your mask as you clambered into the back of the car. He buckled your seatbelt and placed the shopping bag on the floor.

"I like taking you out of the dorm," he told you quietly, so the driver wouldn't hear. "You're always such a good girl when we go out."

You were bursting with pride; you loved that you made Yoongi happy by being a good girl.

When you got back to the dorm, you skipped again, all the way to the elevator and then down the hall to your door.

Everyone was in the living room when you walked in, and you were quick to give them a run-down of your afternoon with Yoongi.

"Oppa took me to the store!" You sang gleefully. "I picked out his sheets! They're black and sparkly like the sky! And he got me new sheets, too! With unicorns! Oh!" You paused for a moment, thinking. "And oppa took me into the boy's potty! They had funny looking extra sinks!"

As you skipped back over to your legos to continue playing, Namjoon blurted out, "you took her in _where_?"

Jungkook groaned. "My baby is scarred for life now," he lamented.

Yoongi only smiled sheepishly. "She needed help with her overalls?"

Now it was Seokjin's turn to groan. "That's why you're supposed to have her go potty _before_ you leave."

Yoongi laughed, rubbing the back of his neck. "Well, now I know for next time!"

"Extra sinks," Jimin grumbled, shaking his head.

You happily played with your legos, oblivious to the world. You were excited to sleep in your unicorn sheets tonight!


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "so what would happen, if reader get's recognized/cornered by some mean fangirls (those borderline crazy ladies who, jump idols, hack their social media and what not), while she is little/ or turns little bc of how awful these girls treat her. And how would the guys deal with it?"

You waved goodbye to your co-worker as you went your separate ways at the subway station. She would walk to her apartment, and you would take the subway back to the dorm.

You were halfway down the steps to the subway when you heard a loud voice behind you.

"Hey! Unnie!"

You stopped and turned towards the voice, seeing two young girls in school uniforms behind you on the stairs. They called you unnie, but they didn't look familiar.

"Hey," you answered cautiously. "Do I know you?"

The girl with shorter hair shook her head, and her friend answered. "No, you don't."

The girl with the shorter hair nodded. "But we know you."

Panic flooded through you, and you suddenly felt unsteady on the stairs. You gripped the railing so tight your knuckles turned white.

"I don't understand," you croaked out.

"We get tutoring in the building next to your job," the longer-haired girl said.

"We leave at the same time you do every day."

"5 o'clock."

"We see you get picked up by that car with the tinted windows."

"And sometimes, we see _who_ is in the car waiting for you."

Your throat went dry and your palms began to sweat. Your heart was pounding so loud, you were sure that they could hear it. The way they were looking at you like you were prey, finishing each other's sentences in a way that made your head spin.

"I don't-" You began, but they quickly cut you off.

"Yesterday, it looked like Jin from BTS."

"The other day, it was Jungkook."

You were quick to shake your head.

"How come the car isn't here today, unnie?"

"How come you're taking the subway?"

You took a deep breath, beginning to back down the stairs carefully. "Listen, I don't know you and I don't know what you're talking about. Please just leave me alone."

The girls began trailing you down the stairs.

"If we followed you home now, would you lead us to them?"

"I bet you would."

"They pick you up almost every day."

"So I bet you're going to see them now."

You were shaking now, desperately wishing you had just let Seokjin send a damn car to pick you up today. _No,_ you had insisted. _I'll be fine, oppa_. You were so stupid.

"Just leave me alone."

"Why won't you take us home with you, unnie?"

"We don't want to hurt you, or hurt them."

"We just want to meet them!"

You shook your head, belatedly realizing how _small_ you were beginning to feel. You stumbled on the stairs as you abandoned the subway idea, shoving your way past the girls and rushing back up the stairs.

They called out after you, but you didn't look back even once. It was three blocks back to your office building, but you ran the whole way without stopping, shaking from head to toe.

You don't know if they followed you out of the subway, but they weren't there when you got back to your work building. You slipped inside, dashing into the lobby restroom and pulling out your phone.

You sobbed silently into your palm as the phone rang, the walls seeming to close in on you with every strangled breath you took. You needed your oppas. You needed them to rescue you.

"Hey, what's up, noona?"

"TaeTae, " you croaked. "Please come get me. Please, please!"

"I-" He cut himself off, sounding confused. "Are you little, honey?"

"Y-yes," you sobbed. "Bad girls came after me on the subway. I ran back to work. Please, come get me."

"I'm leaving right now, baby," Taehyung sounded panicked. "TaeTae is gonna come get you, don't you worry."

He stayed on the phone with you the entire time, though you weren't able to explain what had happened. You just cried softly, letting Taehyung know that yes, you were still there and yes, you were trying to breathe.

Eventually, Taehyung told you, "I'm here, I'm coming inside for you, angel."

You hung up the phone and crept from the bathroom just as Taehyung walked in through the revolving doors, wearing a cap and a face mask.

"Oh, honey," he whispered, pulling you into his arms when you ran to him. "Honey, it's okay now, I'm here."

You shook your head, trembling as he picked you up. "Are they out there? Are they waiting for us?"

"Baby, there's nobody out there."

"The g-girls. They're gonna follow us and hurt us."

Taehyung kissed your head through the mask, rocking you in his arms. "Breathe for me, baby girl. I promise that no one is out there. I checked. Security is here with me. No one is going to hurt us."

Belatedly, you noticed two men in suits waiting outside the revolving doors. You sniffled, burying your face in Taehyung's neck. "I'm so scared, TaeTae."

He bounced you in his arms. "You don't have to be scared. TaeTae will protect you. You're safe with me."

You finally nodded, and Taehyung patted your back encouragingly. "We're gonna go out to the car now, little one."

You kept your face hidden in Taehyung's neck until you were safely in the car. Taehyung took off his cap and mask, and you were glad to see his face again. It calmed you a bit. Taehyung buckled you in next to him and signaled for the driver to take you home.

"Cupcake," he began softly, stroking your hair. "I know you're feeling really little right now because of what happened, but when we get home, you're going to need to tell us about it, okay?"

You shook your head, drawing your knees up to your chest.

"It's very important that we know what happened, especially if those girls were threatening you. We need to know what they did and what they said, so we can make sure it doesn't happen again."

You shook your head again, looking away from Taehyung.

Taehyung whispered your name, drawing your attention back up to his face. "Please," he tried again. "For all of our safety, we need to know what happened."

Suddenly, you thought of your Oppas, and Jimin, and Jungkook. You wanted them to be safe. You didn't want the bad girls to get them. Reluctantly, you nodded. "Okay," you mumbled.

"My good girl," Taehyung praised you.

When you got home, Taehyung put on his mask again, just in case. Even though the parking garage and building were monitored by security at all times, he was focused on keeping you both safe as you got upstairs.

"Thank goodness she's okay," Namjoon exclaimed as soon as Taehyung carried you through the door.

Hoseok jumped up from the couch, rushing towards you. "Are you hurt, baby?"

Jimin called out from the couch, "don't crowd her!"

You felt tears gathering in your eyes again. You had worried the boys. "I'm s-sorry," you wailed.

Taehyung shushed you, bringing you into the living room and settling on the couch with you. He rocked you until your sobs died down again, and you took your face out of hiding. Six other boys were looking at you with worry etched in their features.

"Baby," Jungkook asked, "can you please tell us what happened?"

You nodded, wiping your damp face on your sleeve. "M-might not tell it good," you whispered.

"Do the best you can, sweetheart," Seokjin encouraged you.

You took a deep breath and began. "Was walking down to the subway and th-these two girls stopped me."

"What did they look like, honey?" Yoongi asked. "Can you tell us?"

"One had short hair and one had long hair. They were wearing school uniforms."

Taehyung started rubbing your back.

"They said they knew me, that they saw y-you all in the back of the cars that picked me up. They wanted to follow me home!" You broke down again, tears leaking from your eyes. Taehyung started wiping them away, bouncing you in his lap to soothe you.

"Did they hurt you, angel?" Hoseok asked softly.

You shook your head. "Said they didn't wanna hurt me or you. Just wanted to meet you."

"Oh, baby girl," Namjoon whispered sadly. "I'm so, so sorry that we put you in danger."

"What?" You gasped, squirming in Taehyung's hold. "You didn't do anything bad, oppa! Wasn't oppa's fault!"

Namjoon fiddled with his hands, avoiding your eyes. "They were trying to use you to get to us," he whispered. "If they would have hurt you, it would have been our fault."

You jumped from Taehyung's lap, rushing to Namjoon. He was barely able to lift his head before you threw yourself at him, wrapping your arms around him tight.

"Don't say that, oppa!" You yelled. "Crazy fans not oppa's fault! Nothing oppa's fault! I love oppa!"

"Sweetie-"

He grabbed onto you tight, pulling you onto his lap. He grabbed your face in his hands, kissing your forehead and nose, the corner of your mouth. Your tears leaked onto his hands, but he didn't seem to care.

"We love you so much. So so so much."

"I know," you whispered. "That's why it's not your fault, okay, oppa?"

Namjoon smiled at you, pulling you into a tight hug. "Thank you, baby. We're going to let security know what happened, and they're going to make sure that it doesn't happen again, alright?"

You nodded. "Trust you, oppa."

"Baby girl?" Seokjin motioned to you from the other side of the couch, and you left Namjoon's lap to be pulled onto Seokjin's. "We have a new rule, okay? No more public transport. We'll send a car for you every day from now on."

You nodded, kissing his cheek. "That's a good idea, oppa."

Your stomach chose that moment to growl, reminding you that due to the crazy girls, you missed dinner! In fact, everyone had.

"Aw, pumpkin," Seokjin crooned, patting your belly. "You're hungry?"

You nodded, pouting at Seokjin.

"Well, we'll just have to fill that belly, then! After all you went through today, you can have anything you want for dinner!"

You grinned, an idea popping in your head. "Ice cream!"

Seokjin thought about it for a moment, glancing unsurely between the other boys. Finally, he shrugged. "I _did _say whatever you want."__

__A few minutes later, you all sat around the table with cartons of ice cream and various toppings strewn about. It was a real ice cream party! Jungkook squeezed some whipped cream over his lip, making it look like he had a mustache. Hoseok showed you how he could catch cherries in his mouth when Yoongi threw them in the air. Jimin, babying you, fed you your ice cream bite by bite._ _

__It had been a scary day, but it all turned out okay. You were grateful for the boys, and how safe and loved they always made you feel._ _


	19. Chapter 19

You woke up feeling _clingy_. Not normal clingy, just needing cuddles and kisses. No, you clung to Jungkook like a koala, practically ready to crawl into his skin.

"Baby?" He slurred as you snuggled up to him in bed. "What time is it?"

You shrugged, clinging to Jungkook's side. "Missed you."

Jungkook chuckled softly, petting your hair. "You want to get up, or sleep some more?"

You nuzzled into the crook of Jungkook's neck. "Up."

"Baby," he began, trying to help you off of him. "How can I get up when you're on top of me?"

You huffed, but reluctantly extracted yourself from Jungkook enough for you both to get out of bed. Taehyung was somehow still sleeping soundly. Jungkook tried to take your hand to lead you from the room, but you started whining. 

"Up, Kookie, up!"

"Shh," he hushed you, lifting you up. He kissed your cheek as he carried you from the room. "You're gonna wake Tae up."

He carried you into the kitchen, where normally, someone would be cooking breakfast. It was early, however, and no one else was awake yet. Jungkook tried to set you on the counter, but you protested with another whine.

"Honey, how am I supposed to make you breakfast if I have no arms, hmm?"

You shrugged, hiding your face in Jungkook's neck. "Rather have cuddles than breakfast."

"You need to eat, angel."

You pouted, but finally allowed Jungkook to set you on the counter. Noticing your frown, he reached out to ruffle your hair.

"I'm right here, sweetie. Jungkookie will stay close, okay?"

You nodded, but you still wished Jungkook was holding you in his arms.

By the time Seokjin and Namjoon came out to the kitchen, you were sitting on Jungkook's lap eating your breakfast of eggs and ham. Seokjin patted your head as a way of "good morning", and Namjoon pinched your cheek.

"Morning, oppa's!" You chirped.

"Did Jungkookie cook you breakfast, baby?" Seokjin asked.

"Mhm! Kookie's a good cook!"

Seokjin chuckled. "That's news to me." 

Jungkook reached out to punch his arm, but Seokjin was quick to dodge the attack.

"Bad Kookie!" You told him, pressing your finger to his chest. "No hit oppa."

Jungkook kissed your hair. "I'm sorry, baby, you're right. Hitting is bad."

After breakfast, Jungkook carried you into the living room, trying to place you on the floor with your toys.

"No, no!" You protested, clinging to Jungkook even tighter.

"Baby, you don't want to play with your toys?"

You shook your head. "Wanna sit on Kookie's lap."

Jungkook situated you on the couch, you sitting in his lap as he fiddled with the remote. "How about we watch a movie then?"

You nodded, just happy to be snuggled up in his arms. You stuck your thumb into your mouth as the Moana opening started up on the TV.

"Let me get your paci," Jungkook said, trying to stand up.

You shook your head, burrowing into his neck again. "No, don't leave, Kookie!"

"Princess," he began softly. "I'll just be a second."

You shook your head again. "I come too."

Jungkook sighed, but indulged you, as he always did. He lifted you up with him, carrying you with him as he searched the dorm for your pacifier.

"Someone's extra cuddly today," Jimin commented as Jungkook finally found your pacifier in the dining room.

You happily stuck it into your mouth as Jungkook explained, "she hasn't left my arms all morning. She normally isn't like this… baby, are you feeling okay?"

You shrugged away from Jungkook's hand on your forehead. "Feel fine, Kookie. Just love you lots," you mumbled.

Jungkook beamed, pressing a kiss to your head. He carried you back into the living room to watch the movie, where Taehyung and Hoseok were now on the couch.

"Hi, baby," Taehyung waved at you.

"Did you sleep well?" Hoseok asked.

You nodded, settling back into Jungkook's lap. You weren't feeling very talkative today. You just wanted to be held and loved. 

Halfway through the movie, Jungkook tried to move you off his lap. "Let me up for a second, sweetheart."

You shook your head, clinging to him. "Kookie no leave."

"I have to go potty, baby, I'll just be a minute."

You still resisted, whining softly against Jungkook's chest.

From the other side of the couch, Taehyung tried to help. "You can come sit on TaeTae's lap until Kookie comes back, love," he offered.

You emitted a heartbreaking whine. "Don't want TaeTae lap! Want Kookie lap!"

Seeing that this could quickly turn into a full-blown tantrum, Jungkook sighed. "Do you want to come with Kookie?"

You nodded happily; crisis averted. Jungkook wasn't too happy about it, but he carried you with him to the bathroom and set you on the counter while he peed. 

"What's gotten into you today, princess?" He asked as he reached around you to wash his hands.

You shrugged. "Just wanna be with Kookie."

Jungkook lifted you back up to carry you into the living room. "Kookie wants to be with you, too, baby. Isn't this a little excessive though?"

"Ex-ex-is?"

Jungkook sighed, rubbing your back as you both settled on the couch. "Isn't it a little much?"

You shook your head. "Want Kookie," you whispered.

"Oh, baby girl," Jungkook sighed, rubbing your back.

When lunch was ready, Jungkook carried you into the dining room. Jimin smiled up at you, patting his lap as he saw Jungkook, tiredly, sit with you on his lap.

"Want to come sit with Minnie, angel? Give Jungkookie a little break?"

You shook your head, burying your face in Jungkook's shoulder. 

"Why not, baby? Do you not like Minnie anymore?" Jimin asked with a pout.

You felt tears welling up in your eyes. It wasn't that at all. You loved all your caregivers, you just… you couldn't find the words to explain it. You clung to Jungkook even tighter, your breathing coming in sharp spurts.

"Sweetie?" Jungkook whispered, getting concerned.

"Love Minnie, love TaeTae, and love oppa's!" You whimpered. "Just want Daddy today!"

Upon realizing what you had blurted out, you emitted a soft gasp and quickly scrambled out of Jungkook's lap. He reached out for you, but you were already running up the stairs to your room.

It didn't take long for Jungkook to come up to your shared room, the door creaking as he closed it behind him. The bed dipped as he sat down, and you felt his hand rubbing circles on your back. You stayed on your tummy with your face buried in the pillow, tears wetting the fabric.

"Baby girl, I'm so sorry I didn't notice," Jungkook murmured. "Will you look at me so we can talk?"

You shook your head. "Please, pumpkin? Pretty please?"

Reluctantly, you rolled over onto your back. Your heart sank into your tummy as you saw Jungkook's wet eyes.

"Don't cry, Da-" You tried again. "Kookie. Don't cry, Kookie."

Jungkook shook his head, reaching down and clasping your hands together. "You ran away so fast, little girl, that I didn't get to tell you how honored I would be to be your Daddy."

You pouted, fiddling with Jungkook's fingers. "Being serious?"

Jungkook nodded. "Have I ever lied to you?"

You shook your head. "Not just saying it though? To be nice?"

Jungkook squeezed your hand. "Daddy almost cried because he's happy," he explained. You felt your heart melt at him calling himself "Daddy".

"Mean it?"

"I mean it, sweetheart." 

Jungkook carefully lifted you into his arms, squeezing you tight. He kissed the top of your head and you melted into the touch.

"Your lunch will be getting cold, little one. Come eat? You can sit on Daddy's lap."

You squirmed in Jungkook's hold. "Daddy isn't tired of me? Oppa's and Minnie and TaeTae not mad at me?"

Jungkook brushed his fingers through your hair and pressed a kiss to the crown of your head again. "I could never ever be tired of you, and no one is mad at you, baby." He waited a few minutes, rocking you as you sat on the bed. When he was sure that you were calm again, he carried you back downstairs.

"Hey, Princess," Namjoon greeted you as Jungkook settled you on his lap. "You okay?"

You blushed profusely, glancing around at the boys, who all had their eyes on you. Embarrassment flooded you and you buried your face in Jungkook's chest.

Jungkook tutted, lifting you by the chin to look at him. "Baby, how can Daddy feed you if your face is hidden?"

You turned even redder, waiting for one of the other boys to say something, but no one did. Hesitantly, you took a bite of food that Jungkook held to your lips.

"My good girl," Jungkook praised you.

Jungkook fed you through the meal, and the other boys kept a conversation going as if nothing had changed. It took you a while, but by the time the meal was over, you realized that it really hadn't. 

"Want to play now?" Jungkook asked you after lunch. "Or do you still want to cling to Daddy like a cute little koala bear, hmm?" He started tickling your sides, sending you into a fit of giggles.

"Daddy, stop! Tickles! Tickles!" When Jungkook finally let up his tickling, you told him, "we can play." Hesitantly, you glanced at the other boys. Jimin and Yoongi were looking at you expectantly. "Can we all play?" You asked, and the boy's faces lit up.

"Of course, baby girl!" Jimin told you.

So all afternoon, you played with all your caregivers, feeling a little less clingy than you had that morning. After all, you had your oppa's, your Minnie, your TaeTae, and now, your Daddy.


	20. Chapter 20

You woke up feeling foggy, and like your limbs were made of lead. Your pacifier had fallen out of your mouth sometime during the night, and it was hard for you to control your limbs enough to reach around for it. You ended up wiggling around in the bed- flailing, really- soft whines leaving your lips as you tried to speak. It only came out as drooly babbles; incoherent.

"Baby girl?" Taehyung heard you fussing and made his way over to your bed. "What's the matter, princess?"

You tried to answer, but the words came out a garbled mess. Taehyung tilted his head in confusion, reaching down and picking you up into his arms.

"Is talking hard today, sweetie? That's okay. TaeTae will take care of you, baby-"

Taehyung realized it before you did. The warmth spreading over your crotch, your bottom, and dripping down your legs.

"Oh, shit," Taehyung cursed softly, quickly relocating you to the bathroom. He set you down on the toilet, clothes and all, but it was too late at that point. Your eyes welled up with tears as you saw the trail of pee leading into the bathroom. 

"No, baby, no, don't cry," Taehyung was quick to soothe you. He kissed your forehead. "You're really little today, angel, it isn't your fault."

You watched in silence, fingers shoved into your mouth, as Taehyung filled up the bathtub. Once the water was started, he directed his attention back to you.

"Can you show me how old you're feeling today? With your fingers?"

You nodded, holding up one finger on the hand that wasn't currently being sucked on.

Taehyung smiled at you, carefully removing your fingers from your mouth and popping a pacifier between your lips instead. "Such a little baby," he cooed. "My sweet little princess."

You blushed, hiding behind your hands as he chuckled. The tub was almost filled up, and he started to undress you. You had to come out of hiding for him to lift your shirt over your head.

Just as Taehyung was setting you down in the tub, a sleepy-looking Jungkook padded into the bathroom. "What's going on?" He mumbled.

Taehyung started washing you with a soapy cloth. "Our baby is feeling very, very little today," he explained. "We had a little accident so we're cleaning up."

Jungkook finally seemed to notice the pee on the floor. "Oh, okay," his eyes widened. You never really had accidents, even when little, so he seemed surprised. "I'll clean this up, then."

"I can do it," Taehyung offered, but Jungkook shook his head and left the room to get cleaning supplies.

As soon as Taehyung finished washing you, he scooped you out of the tub and wrapped you in a fluffy towel. He started drying you off, pulling silly faces to make you giggle the whole time.

"Let's get you dressed, sweet baby."

He carried you into the bedroom and set you on your bed, pulling out your stash of "extra little" things from under the bed. He leaned down and blew raspberries on your tummy, making you squeal before quickly powdering you and placing on a diaper. Instead of your normal "little" clothes, Taehyung dressed you in a onesie to make changes easier.

"What do you say to a bottle, baby? You must be hungry!"

You made some garbled noises behind your pacifier, and Taehyung took that as confirmation. He picked you up and carried you downstairs, where breakfast was already on the table. Yoongi grinned when he saw you in Taehyung's arms, wearing your Sofia the First onesie.

"Is our baby super little today?" He asked.

Taehyung nodded, handing you off to Yoongi. You curled up in his lap, beginning to play with the necklace he was wearing. Yoongi let you, since you had a pacifier in your mouth and you weren't trying to put the jewelry in your mouth.

"Here you go, sweetie pie," Jimin cooed, bringing Yoongi a bottle of milk.

Yoongi thanked him quietly, popping the pacifier from his mouth and setting it on the table. He pressed the bottle to your lips, praising you when you took it into your mouth and started drinking.

"Aish, she's too cute," Seokjin said from across the table.

"I love when our baby is so tiny," Namjoon added.

You blushed as you finished your bottle. As Yoongi ate his breakfast, you entertained yourself by mouthing at his shirt until he popped your pacifier back in your mouth.

"No chewing on your oppa, silly girl," he said, playfully tickling your tummy.

"Want to come watch cartoons and play blocks with oppa, baby?" Hoseok offered, reaching for you.

You nodded, cuddling against Hoseok as he carried you into the living room and set you on the floor.

"Baby Bum or Coco Melon?" He asked you, fiddling with the remote.

You managed a garbled, "melon."

"My good girl," Hoseok praised you, putting on the show.

The blocks Hoseok gave you weren't your normal wooden blocks; they were soft, fabric ones. Immediately, you started squishing them with your hands, giggling to yourself as Hoseok watched you play. After some time, Seokjin and Namjoon joined you in the living room, and Seokjin started singing alone to Coco Melon and making you giggle even more.

"Angel," Namjoon whined from the couch after a while. "Come let me cuddle you."

You dropped your blocks in a heartbeat, shifting around and making grabby hands at Namjoon. He grinned, bent down, and lifted you up into his lap. Immediately, he started peppering your face with kisses.

You giggled as his lips moved over your face, making loud smooches. "I love you so much, princess."

You wanted to answer him, but your younger headspace just didn't allow it. You nuzzled against his face and made smooching noises behind your pacifier, hoping it would get your point across.

"Precious baby," Namjoon cooed, cuddling you closer.

It wasn't long until you were nodding off to Namjoon's heartbeat, with the soothing songs from Coco Melon in the background.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests are [kind of always] open?
> 
> I won't write about:
> 
> Anything sexual involving littlespace  
> Messing/scat/etc  
> Vomiting


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Uhh maybe a chapter where they're in some type of public area and a guy notices that MC is a little and tries to hit on her like a fake daddy 🙄 (probably just into the kinks and stuff) then someone steps in?"

"What kind of toy do you want to pick out, pumpkin?"

You grinned behind your mask, skipping happily with your hand clasped in Seokjin's. You hummed thoughtfully, thinking about toys that you didn't have at home.

"Maybe a doll!" You said. "Or! Oh, maybe a dinosaur!" You thought some more, realizing that your options were endless. "What about a remote car?"

Seokjin laughed, using his free hand to ruffle your hair. "Well baby, it's a big toy store, so you have plenty of things to choose from."

"I'm going to pick out the bestest toy!" You told him. "Can we look at the dolls first?"

Seokjin nodded, glancing up at the signs hanging from the ceiling to direct you towards the dolls.

There were more dolls than you had ever seen in your life! Barbies, Baby Alive, My Generation, Polly Pockets, and more. You gasped, automatically reaching out for a Queen Elsa doll before remembering the rules and stopping yourself.

"Oppa, am I allowed to touch?"

He nodded, picking up the doll and handing it to you. "You can touch anything in this store, baby, just make sure you're careful with it and you put it back when you're done."

"Yes, oppa! I promise!"

You grabbed the Anna doll next, starting to reenact the scene where Anna finds her in the castle, singing softly under your breath. After a few minutes, Seokjin tapped you on the shoulder. 

"Oppa forgot one of his own rules," he said softly. "Can you stay in this aisle while I go potty, honey?"

You nodded, engrossed in the dolls. "I'm a good girl, oppa."

He chuckled. "I know you are, baby. The best girl. I'll be right back."

Seokjin left the aisle, and now you had picked up a Kristoff doll and were adding him to your scenes. They didn't have a doll of the giant snow monster Elsa made, so you just imagined that in your head. You were so focused on your playing that you didn't hear someone else enter the aisle.

"Hey there," a soft voice said, startling you.

You gasped, face growing red as you tried to hide the dolls from the older man walking towards you.

You weren't supposed to talk to strangers, but maybe if you just said hello back, he would go away.

"Hi," you whispered.

He leaned down once he got closer, craning his neck to look behind your back. "You like Frozen?"

You nodded, fiddling with the dolls behind your back. "Anna is my favorite," you told him softly.

"Who are you here with, little one? Your Daddy? Your Mommy?"

You shook your head, taking a step backwards to put distance between you and the scary man. "My oppa. Daddy is at home."

He smiled at you, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. "A daddy _and_ an oppa? What a lucky girl you are."

You nodded, kicking your sneakers at the floor. You just wanted the man to go away. He was making you feel funny, and you just wanted Seokjin to come back.

"You know," he began. "I'm a Daddy too. So it's okay, you can trust me."

You shook your head, taking another step backwards. "M'not supposed to talk to strangers," you croaked.

The man clicked his tongue. "But you have been, hmm? You've been talking to me this whole time. I bet your oppa will be mad, won't he?"

You froze. He might be mad, indeed. Your hands started to sweat as the man took another step closer, effectively closing the meager distance you had made. He reached out and started fiddling with the earloop of your mask, trying to remove it.

"Let me see that pretty face, now…"

"Hey! Get away from her!"

You had never been so happy to see Seokjin in your life. Seeing him rush down the aisle towards you finally gave you the courage to run away from this man, and straight into Jin's arms. He hugged you close, and you hugged him back the best you could with the dolls still clenched in your fists.

"Baby girl, are you okay?"

You nodded.

Seokjin switched his attention to the creepy man, who was trying to slink from the aisle unnoticed. "What did you do to her?" He nearly shouted.

The man paused, refusing to look back and meet Seokjin's eyes. You couldn't blame him; they had fire in them. He looked ready to kill.

"I didn't do _anything_. We just talked. She's yours, isn't she? Afraid I was going to take her?"

It only made Seokjin angrier. "Littles aren't objects. They aren't belongings."

The man only shrugged as he left the aisle. "Mine are."

Once he was gone, Seokjin pulled back to look you over. "Are you really okay? He didn't hurt you?"

You shook your head, remembering how the man said you would get in trouble for talking to him. "M'sorry for breaking the rules," you whispered. "Thought if I just said hi that he would go away."

Seokjin shook his head. "No, baby! You did _nothing_ wrong, I promise. He was a creep, that isn't your fault."

"Was good?" You asked.

"You were the best," Seokjin assured you. "Such a good girl. Now, did you decide if you want a doll, or something else?"

You looked down at Elsa and Anna in your hands. You had a lot of fun playing with them here at the store, so you were sure they would be even more fun to play with at home!

"Can I have Anna please?" You asked, placing Elsa back on the shelf.

He nodded. "Of course you can, baby. A princess for the princess!"

You giggled, hiding your face in your hands. Seokjin seemed lost in thought for a moment, then asked, "didn't you say something about a dinosaur, too?"

You nodded. "A tyrannosaurus rex!" You growled, mispronouncing the word.

"Well honey, we wouldn't want Anna to get lonely without her sister, would we?" He asked. "Maybe she needs a pet dinosaur to keep her company!"

You gasped, beginning to jump up and down with excitement. "Really? You mean it?"

"Of course, angel. You were such a brave girl today. You should have two toys."

And that's how you ended up in the back seat of the car with a princess and a dinosaur on your lap, acting out scenes where Anna rode the dinosaur into battle. Seokjin was always spoiling you, but that was okay. You were his brave little girl.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Can I request one where where the boy figure out that the reader has an eating disorder through little space? Like she refuses to eat and when they ask why she says that big her will be mad cause it will make her ugly? But they convince her to eat and then have like an intervention kinda thing when she’s big again?"

You woke up to a firm poke on your cheek, making you grumble and roll over to get away from the finger.

"Babyyyy," Taehyung cooed, poking your other, now exposed cheek. "Time to wake up."

You groaned, hiding under the covers. "Stop poking the baby!" You said, laughing at his antics.

Taehyung grabbed the blanket and pulled it down in one fell swoop, smooshing your cheeks together and pressing a chaste kiss to your nose. "But I love poking your squishy little cheeks!"

For some reason, the words didn't sit right with you. You pulled out of Taehyung's grasp, trying to hide your "squishy" face from his hands.

Taehyung frowned, opening his mouth to say something and then changing his mind. Instead, he lifted you into his lap and stood up. "It's french toast for breakfast today, baby, isn't that great?"

French toast; heavy and bready and filled with sugar. Little you would normally love the idea. But somehow, your little thoughts were being drowned out by a big voice in the back of your mind: _French toast will make you fat, dummy_. You suddenly felt sick to your stomach.

Taehyung sat you between Jimin and Jungkook, who both greeted you with a "good morning" and a mild excitement for french toast. You could smell it; the sweetness, the fattening, nasty sweetness, as a plate was set in front of you.

You looked down at the food as everyone began to eat, feeling yourself teetering on the edge of a panic attack. Why was Big you infiltrating Little you? You sucked in a deep breath, tugging on Jungkook's sleeve.

"I don't feel good, Daddy. Can I please go lie down?"

Jungkook frowned, pressing the back of his hand to your forehead. "You don't feel warm, sweetie. What hurts?"

You felt tears welling up in your eyes, but you tried your best to stop them from falling. "M-my tummy."

"Do you feel like you'll be sick? I can take you to the bathroom and-"

You shook your head quickly. "I just wanna lie down," you all but whimpered. "Please."

Jungkook looked concerned, but he finally nodded. "Do you want Daddy to come with you?"

You shook your head again, gladly scrambling from the table. You felt a little better once you were back in your room, cuddled up with a stuffie on your bed. Away from the yucky food, away from the concerned faces of the boys. You breathed a sigh of relief.

When Jungkook came in to check on you after breakfast, you closed your eyes and evened out your breathing, pretending to be asleep. He brushed back your hair and kissed your forehead, pulling the covers up over you before leaving the room.

You were thankfully left alone until noon.

"Hey, princess," Yoongi greeted you as he stepped into the room. "You feeling any better?"

You shrugged, fiddling with the stuffie in your arms.

Yoongi sat on the edge of the bed, feeling your forehead just as Jungkook had that morning. "We're worried about you, baby. Do you want to see the doctor, maybe?"

You shook your head adamantly. That was a definite no-no. "No doctor," you mumbled.

"Okay," Yoongi hummed. "Not today, then. Can you come down and try to have some lunch? Hyung made soup and sandwiches so it'll be easy on your tummy."

You frowned at the thought of food, but Yoongi's mentioning the doctor told you not to refuse a second meal. "Okay," you whispered.

Yoongi held your hand the whole way downstairs, even letting you bring your stuffie down to the dining room. You sat between Namjoon and Hoseok, who both smiled at you warmly. Namjoon kissed your head as you sat down and Hoseok started playing with your stuffie's arms to make you giggle.

"Here you go, baby girl," Seokjin said, setting a sandwich and a bowl of soup in front of you. "You must be hungry after missing breakfast, hmm?"

You were hungry, but the sight of food still made your stomach twist up in knots. Big you would be mad. In fact, big you was already mad, telling you how fat and disgusting you were in the back of your mind. But all the boys were watching you, waiting for you to begin eating. So you took a small bite of your sandwich to make their prying eyes avert.

You took a few bites of soup, and ripped pieces of your sandwich off. You ate a few, but scattered the rest around your plate. You thought you were doing a good job of pretending to eat, until Namjoon cleared his throat.

"Honey, why aren't you eating?"

You didn't answer, continuing to decimate your sandwich into little bits.

"Little one, please answer your oppa," Taehyung tried.

You felt tears welling up in your eyes. You had lied about your tummy this morning, and lying was bad. It was one of your rules, and you had already broken it this morning. Big you was telling you to just break it again, but Little you refused.

"Big me will get mad," you finally whispered.

Jungkook met your eyes, filled with confusion. "What do you mean, baby? Why will big you be mad?"

You finally broke down in tears, sniffling miserably as you tried to stop them. "C-cause I'll be fat-" you cut yourself off with a soft sob. "I _am_ fat and, ugly, and big me usually doesn't-" you were faltering, and Hoseok grabbed your hand to steady you. "Big me doesn't like that Little me eats all the time."

There was a collective silence around the table until Jimin spoke up. "I think we need to have a conversation when she's big," he said. "This isn't something we can solve when she's little."

You stared up at Jimin with glassy eyes, ready to apologize.

He shook his head, blowing you a kiss. "Minnie knows, baby." He assured you. "Minnie knows what's going on and we're going to talk about it, okay?"

The others seemed content to let Jimin take control of the situation, and you suddenly remembered why. Somewhere in the depths of your memories, you recalled him telling Big you about his own struggles with eating. You felt even worse, to make him think about it again. How selfish of you, to make him help you when-

Jimin called your name softly, pushing his chair back and patting his lap.

You shuffled out of your seat and let him pull you into his lap, kissing every inch of your face and head. He whispered to you, for only the two of you to hear.

"I know, baby girl. I know you're thinking bad things right now." He brushed your noses in an eskimo kiss. "You didn't do anything wrong. You're such a good girl."

You shook your head. You _weren't_ good. "Made Minnie think about bad things," you whispered.

Jimin shook his head. "I'm so glad you told us, baby. We can't help if we don't know what's going on. And we want to help."

Jimin coaxed you into eating a little bit more soup before dropping the matter and taking you into the living room to play. You didn't come out of littlespace for the rest of the day, and no one tried to force you to. When Seokjin tucked you in that night, he kissed your forehead as usual and told you how much he loved you, as if nothing was wrong.

You woke up big. That was the first problem. The second problem was that you remembered, slowly but surely, that the boys had figured out the only secret you had kept from them. You glanced over to the empty bed across the room, seeing that Jungkook and Taehyung were already awake. You groaned, knowing that you would have to go and face everyone downstairs eventually.

"Hey, little one-" Hoseok cracked the door open, clearly expecting you to be little. When he saw you yanking on sweatpants and an old band T-shirt, however, he changed his tune. "You're big?"

You nodded, opening your mouth to begin a stream of apologies for the day before.

"No," Hoseok stopped you, motioning for you to come closer. You did, albeit hesitantly, and he wrapped his arm around you. "Let's go have some coffee and talk, hmm?"

You physically cringed upon finding all the boys in the living room downstairs, cups of coffee in their hands. You belatedly realized that you hadn't been woken up for breakfast because they probably didn't want to trigger you before your talk. Sighing, you accepted the cup of coffee that Jungkook thrust into your hands.

"Thanks, Kook."

He smiled at you, and Jimin patted the spot next to him on the couch. You sat down, and Jimin put his arm around you. It was grounding; steadying. You resisted the urge to sink into the touch.

"The first thing I want you to know is that we've dealt with this before," Namjoon began. He glanced between you and Jimin briefly. "So you don't need to hold anything back with us, okay? We want to help you, in any way we can."

You nodded, fiddling with your coffee mug. "I know," you mumbled.

Jimin rubbed your shoulders absentmindedly. "Can you tell us how long this has been going on?"

You nodded, taking a deep breath. "Uhm, middle school. I used to- well, it started with anxiety, I guess. School made me an anxious wreck, so I wouldn't eat breakfast in the morning. And, uhm, I also didn't eat lunch. At first, I would have a snack when I got home and felt better, and then eat dinner." You paused, trying to organize your thoughts. Jimin kept rubbing your shoulders.

"It started with anxiety, but then it… kind of morphed, I guess? I was really skinny, like 90 pounds, but I was still scared of getting fat. I stopped having a snack after school, and I would only eat a little dinner. It made me feel kind of better. So I wasn't really eating all day, just a little bit at night, and I lost more weight."

Jungkook flashed you a little heart with his fingers from across the room, encouraging you on.

"Uhm, no one really noticed. My parents didn't. My mom would pack me lunch and I used to throw it out in the trash can at school and come home with an empty lunch box, so she thought I was eating breakfast and lunch. This went on all through high school, and then… it got kind of better in college. I would eat a meal or two every day, or at least most days. As you can see, after college, I put on a normal weight and-"

Taehyung interrupted you softly, "you're still thin, though, you know that, right?"

You stared down at your lap, shrugging. "Sometimes I know that, and sometimes my mind tricks me," you admitted.

"Why didn't you ever tell us?" Jimin finally asked.

You sighed. "Well, for one thing, I thought I had it mostly under control. And… I knew that… you…" you trailed off. "I didn't want to trigger you, either," you told him.

"Oh, honey," he murmured, burying his face in your shoulder as he enveloped you into a proper hug. It was a pet name normally reserved for littlespace, but you didn't mind. "You don't need to deal with this alone. You don't need to worry about triggering me."

"We want to be your support system," Hoseok chimed in.

"We love you," Jungkook added.

"I love you, too. All of you," you managed.

"Can we make a new rule?" Seokjin asked. 

You looked up as Jimin let you go, nodding.

"You need to tell us when this creeps up, okay?" He asked.

You nodded.

Jimin asked, "does it kind of come in waves? It does for me."

You nodded, feeling a weight slowly lifted off your shoulders the more you told them. "I'll be fine sometimes and then other times I just… go through a time where I'm not."

Jimin pulled you in tight again, assuring you, "it's going to be okay. You're going to be okay."

As you looked around at the faces of the other six men, all staring at you as if you had created the moon and stars, you knew that it was true. You would be just fine.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hi I was wondering if you could write about how the reader starts to fight little space because they feel insecure that the boys only like little them and not big them? Maybe it could include the boys hanging out with big reader (cooking with Jin, watching horror movies with Yoongi, etc.) finally at the end the reader would feel more comfortable and start slipping again? Thank you for taking the time to read this!"

"Princess, you're home!"

It took everything in you not to melt at Taehyung's greeting, slipping into littlespace as you normally did after work. It had been a stressful day, as it always seemed to be, but you just wanted to have a glass of wine and get some sleep.

"I'm big, Tae," you told him, kicking off your shoes.

You didn't miss the way he frowned at the new information. "Aw, but I wanted to play with my little girl tonight," he tried again.

You felt something sinking in your chest; did he not like you when you were big? You thought that the two of you were good friends. You shook the thought from your mind, shaking your head with a nervous chuckle.

"Well your little girl will be in the kitchen pouring a nice glass of pinot. Feel free to join me."

Taehyung didn't follow you into the kitchen.

You were taking the first sip from your glass of wine at the kitchen island when Namjoon walked in, giving you a once-over.

"How come you're big? I was looking forward to Zootopia tonight."

You snickered into your glass. "I mean, you can still watch it," you told him.

He frowned, slipping the wine glass from your hand and swirling it around, sniffing it. He took a small sip, humming softly, before handing it back to you. "I only want to watch it if my little angel is with me," he pouted.

You were once again struck with the thought: did he not like you when you were big? Did he only want you to be little? You swirled your wine around like he had, watching it stain the edges of the glass before dripping back down.

"Well, I'm not little. Sorry if you don't want to hang out with me when I'm big."

You spilled the rest of your wine into the sink before sulking your way upstairs, leaving a very confused Namjoon behind.

The idea came to you as you were trying to fall asleep: if the boys didn't like big you, you would just have to make them! Maybe that would mean not being little for a while, but you really wanted them to not just see you as their little girl, but also as their friend. The next day, you would set your plan into action.

"Oppa!" You were in the kitchen bright and early, knowing that Seokjin would be starting breakfast. "Let me help you!"

Seokjin cooed at you, "does my little one want to be a special helper?"

You sighed, tapping him on the shoulder so he could see you wearing your normal clothes. "No, oppa, I just want to help you cook."

Seokjin smiled, nodding. "Well, sure then. I could use the help. Can you make some scrambled eggs, and a few sunny-side up?"

You went to work on the eggs as Seokjin cooked the meats, working in silence together. It was nice; peaceful. That is, until the other boys started waking up.

Jimin gasped your name as he came into the kitchen. "Hyung! Why are you letting her so close to the sto-"

"I'm big, Jimin," you all but snapped. Why did everyone always assume you were little? "I'm helping cook breakfast. Is that okay?"

Jimin's face flashed with hurt, but he nodded. "Of course, Noona," he mumbled. "I didn't know."

The reactions from the other boys were similar as you set plates of eggs in front of them in the dining room. After a few coos and comments such as "look at hyung's good little helper", you all but groaned.

"Guys, _please_ , I'm big today."

"But why?" Taehyung finally asked, mouth full of ham. "You always slip on your days off."

You clutched your fork a little tighter. "Well, I don't feel like it today, okay?" You bit your lip, trying to stifle your own harsh tone. "I just… maybe we can hang out and do stuff that we used to do, when I wasn't little as much? You know, movies and video games and going out?"

Jungkook offered you a smile. "I'm always down to kick your ass at Overwatch."

"Or League," Seokjin added with a grin.

"I wanted to watch that new horror flick that came out." Yoongi chimed in. "We can rent it and watch it together?"

"We haven't been clothes shopping together in forever," Taehyung said.

"Oh, shopping?" Jimin asked. "I want to go, too!"

"I've been meaning to have you come and help me with a project at the studio," Namjoon told you. "I need some female vocals in the background of a beat."

Finally, Hoseok added, "we haven't gone out for burgers in ages."

And just like that, your schedule for the next two days was packed full of big girl activities with the boys.

After breakfast, you went shopping with Jimin and Taehyung. Hoseok was going to meet up with the three of you after to get burgers.

Taehyung had a mild obsession with Forever 21, and Jimin did nothing but encourage it. Honestly, you got some of your little clothes in the store, but you didn't buy a lot of your big clothes there (work was business casual).

Taehyung gleefully went through the racks, holding up various items for yours and Jimin's opinions. He even put on a fashion show, coming out of the dressing room in full outfits and giving you his best runway walk.

"Yes!" You encouraged him as he struck a pose. "That top is to die for!"

"Silk is your friend, queen! Work it!" Jimin added.

Taehyung ended up buying way more shirts than he really needed, and even you left with a new blazer for work. You went to H&M for Jimin and you, mostly. While Jimin wore a lot of Gucci and Chanel, he also had many basic pieces in his wardrobe from the mall.

Everything was fine in H&M, until you spotted a dress (https://www2.hm.com/en_us/productpage.0865034002.html) out of the corner of your eye. You found yourself touching the fabric, imagining how nice it would be to wear when you were little. You could already see yourself spinning around and making the dress flare out around you, only to float back down and tickle your legs.

"That would look really cute on you, noona," Taehyung's deep voice cut through your thoughts.

You stammered and stumbled away from the dress, face growing red. You weren't here to buy _little_ clothes. Especially not for _that_ price.

"No, I just… was looking."

Taehyung frowned. "I'll buy it for you, how about that?"

You shook your head. "Tae, no! First of all, it's way too much money. Second, I have tons of little clothes. I have nothing to wear out, you know? I should look for… big clothes."

Taehyung clicked his tongue, pulling your size off the rack. "I want you to have it, so I'm buying it. Try and stop me!" He dared you.

Sighing, you admitted defeat. "Thank you, Tae, but I can buy it myself if you-"

"Nope," Jimin cut you off. "If you don't let Tae buy it for you, then I'll buy it. Let us treat you, noona."

You groaned, hiding your face in your hands. "I'm paying for lunch, then. Please?"

Taehyung squeezed your shoulder. "If that makes you feel better, sure."

"Thank you, Tae," you said again after your dress was handed to you in a plastic bag.

Taehyung just beamed; you could tell even with his mask on. He pressed a fabric-covered kiss to your cheek. "No need to thank me, noona."

You all met Hoseok at the burger place, where he had secured a secluded table in the back so that you could eat without having fans bombarding the boys.

"How was shopping?" He asked.

Taehyung grinned ready to pull all his clothes out to show Hoseok. "Okay, so this one-"

"Oh my god, Tae, stop!" Jimin said, laughing and shoving his clothes back in the bags. "He didn't mean to pull everything out here."

Hoseok rolled his eyes fondly. "You can show me at home, yeah?"

You chatted together after ordering, until your food arrived. You had all gotten various burgers, each of you being picky in your own ways with toppings.

"Ah, I missed this," Hoseok nearly moaned into his burger.

You dipped a fry into some ketchup. They had the best fries here, with some sort of seasoning that you couldn't quite identify but tasted great all the same.

"Thank you for hanging out with big me, oppa," you said.

Hoseok looked at you with confusion. "Of course, I love hanging out with big you and little you."

They fought you on letting you pay the bill, of course. _It isn't my fault you agreed, Taehyung, I'm not letting her pay!_ You ended up having to shove your card in the waitresses hand while they were still arguing with each other. You grinned proudly once they realized that you had succeeded.

"Sneaky!" Hoseok accused, sticking his tongue out at you. You stuck your tongue out back.

After lunch, you went to the studio to help Namjoon with the vocals. He smiled at you when you walked into his studio, patting the seat next to him.

"So, how was shopping and lunch?"

"It was good! I missed spending time with everyone when big."

Namjoon smiled, patting your shoulder. "We love spending time with you, little or big."

The words he wanted in the background of the music were in English, so it took you a few tries to pronounce them properly as Namjoom helped you. You spoke into the microphone at the right times, but seemed to still be pronouncing some words wrong.

"English is hard," you scowled, wrinkling your nose.

Namjoon chuckled. "Oh, I know it. Do you want to take a break?"

"Nope!" You told him, pressing on. "I have a League of Legends date with Jin-oppa after this," you joked.

You ended up getting the vocals down after a while, and still made it home in time to play League with Seokjin.

"Ready to get your ass kicked?" He asked you as you sat down at your laptop.

You rolled your eyes. "Did you forget that we'll be playing on the same team?"

He shook his head with a grin. "You know how this goes, though."

You did. A half hour into your first match, you were at 3 kills and 7 deaths, and the other members of your team weren't happy. Seokjin was going 23 and 2.

"Why don't you try Annie instead?" Seokjin suggested as you queued up for another match.

You shook your head. You were set on continuing as Ahri; she was your favorite champion and you wanted to get better with her.

After another horrible match with Ahri, you gave in and switched to Annie and her bear, Tibbers. You did a bit better with her, and after that match was won, Seokjin shut his laptop. "I better get dinner started," he said.

"Can I help?" You asked, shutting your own laptop.

"Sure."

You were placed on noodle duty while Seokjin handled the meat and vegetables. No one seemed concerned that you stayed Big all day, and you were glad.

The next day, your plans involved lounging around the house with Jungkook and Yoongi. You would play games with Jungkook during the day, and watch the movie with Yoongi at night. After all, it would be more spooky in the dark.

"Overwatch?" Jungkook asked as you sat down on the couch. He tossed you a controller.

"Sure." You were better at this game than League of Legends, so you were more confident.

You played in silence for the most part. You switched between playing as Dva and Hanzo. You were better as Dva, but you liked to switch it up. Jungkook played mostly as Widowmaker, but also as Genji and Junkrat.

Time seemed to fly when you were playing with Jungkook; you just played match after match, getting the bonus for playing consecutive games. The morning bled into the afternoon before you knew it, and around 3 o'clock, Jungkook's stomach started to growl.

"Whoops," he said, checking the time. "Guess we forgot about lunch."

You laughed, placing down your controller. "Jin-oppa will be really pissed if we ruin our dinner with takeout," you pondered with a grin. "Wanna do it anyway?"

Jungkook was already opening the GrubHub app on his phone.

Yoongi found you both hours later, after sheepishly declining Seokjin's dinner. You were both slumped on the couch, surrounded by takeout containers and empty soda cans.

He chuckled, sitting down and waiting for you to finish the match. When you did, he nudged Jungkook and said, "my turn."

Jungkook rolled his eyes, but turned off the PS4. "Thank you for playing with me, Junkookie," you grinned at him.

He smiled back. "Of course, I love hanging out with you."

Yoongi started up the movie, shamelessly moving closer to you and pulling you against his side.

"You wanna cuddle?" You teased him as the movie started.

He shrugged, but pulled you even closer. "Wouldn't want you to get scared."

You laughed. He knew that horror films were your favorite, and you never got scared of them. Okay, well, maybe you got scared _once_ , but that was it! You loved scary movies.

It was a good film, and by the end of it, you were snuggled even closer to Yoongi, under a throw blanket. He stretched out as the credits started to roll.

"What did you think?"

"It was good," you told him. "More gory than scary, but still good."

Yoongi hummed in agreement. "Want to sleep with oppa so you don't have any bad dreams?"

You laughed, shaking your head. "I'm not going to slip, oppa."

He looked at you curiously. "Well, why not?"

You shrugged, avoiding his eyes. "I just want to spend big time with you all."

He didn't let you off the hook so easily. "But _why_?"

You sighed. "It honestly seems like you guys like me better when I'm little," you blurted out.

Yoongi shook his head. "That's not true, hon." He reached out and cupped your cheek gently. "We love you big and little. Why would you think otherwise?"

You ended up explaining how disappointed Taehyung and Namjoon seemed the day before when you weren't little after work, and Yoongi started carding his fingers through your hair.

"I'm sure they didn't mean it the way you took it," he assured you. "Have you been neglecting your little side these past few days?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. 

You nodded slowly. "Maybe a little bit," you admitted.

Yoongi was having none of that. He scooped you up into his arms, settling you so that you were on his lap, facing him, with your legs on either side of his.

"I had so much fun spending time with my big girl today," he crooned, peppering kisses everywhere he could reach. "But I think maybe she needs a break, hmm? Can I see my little pumpkin?"

You blushed fiercely, shaking your head. "Oppa," you whined, trying to resist his soft words and softer touches.

"Please, little one? Oppa _really_ wants to see his little bear. I never want you to fight your little side, baby girl."

You sighed, burying your face in his neck. "Can I sleep with oppa tonight?"

Yoongi chuckled, rubbing your back. "Of course you can, angel."

You blushed, pressing a kiss to Yoongi's neck. "Missed you, Papa," you murmured. 

Yoongi took in a sharp breath, squeezing you tight against him. "Papa missed you too, baby."


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Can you write a scenario where a friend or a family member confronts her and criticizes her for being a little, and that gets to her head and she gets upset. So she tries hard to not be little but that just ends up making her stressed and mean to the guys. But they end up talked it out with her and everything is well? 😁"

"Ugh, I never should have agreed to this," you groaned, holding your head in your hands.

"Noona, it'll be _good_ for you," Taehyung insisted.

"You need to have friends," Hoseok added. "Girlfriends, you know?"

You only groaned again. "I'm so socially awkward. This was a terrible idea."

Okay, so you had your own apartment. It was where you lived before you started staying with the boys. You still paid the rent and had some furniture there, but you hadn't slept there in well over a year. Did you keep it as a security blanket? Maybe. Or maybe it was just a cover for you, in case your parents ever decided to visit, or someone from work wanted to hang out.

Well, you had never actually had to use the apartment until now. You were assigned a group project at work, and the other two girls on your team didn't have a place suitable to work on the project outside of work. One had kids at home that would be disruptive, and the other had a few roommates. So, you, with an empty apartment, offered up your space to work on the project over the weekend together.

"You aren't socially awkward," Yoongi said.

"You'll be _fine_ ," Namjoon assured you.

The day came, and you were most certainly _not_ fine. You had stocked the fridge with some drinks and snacks, since the kitchen had been empty before. You had cleaned up, vacuuming and dusting so that the apartment looked a bit lived in. You thought that everything looked fine. The apartment was mostly empty, anyway. What could go wrong?

Everything went fine for most of the afternoon. You sat at the kitchen table, working on your project on your laptops and on paper, going through the drinks and snacks you had stocked up on. Everything was fine, until one of your co-workers, Nari, came out of the bathroom with a certain item in her hands.

You flushed scarlet as she held up the purple sparkly pacifier, asking, "what is this?"

You cleared your throat, hating yourself for leaving that out in plain sight. "I-I have a niece, she used to come over a lot. Must have got left here."

Your other co-worker Cho giggled, but seemed to accept that answer. "I didn't know you had any siblings."

Shit. A niece or nephew would imply a sibling. You shrugged. "We had a falling out a while back."

They seemed to accept your lies, and you all went back to work. You blushed every time you saw the pacifier sitting on the edge of the table out of the corner of your eye. They had believed your lie; you were fine.

You were fine, that is, until Cho spilled half a can of soda down the front of her top. "Oh shit," she groaned, staring at the brown stain on her light blue top.

"Ah, Cho, you're so clumsy!" Nari scolded her.

"I think I have a spare top somewhere," you offered. You must have left some clothes here, right? You couldn't remember if you had brought it all to the boy's dorm.

You rushed into your bedroom, pulling open the closet and finding, much to your dismay, just a few of your littlespace shirts and dresses that you must have forgotten. You gasped as you felt a hand on your shoulder.

"What the hell is this?" Cho laughed.

You gasped, slamming the closet doors shut. "It's not-"

Cho pushed past you, opening the closet again and poking her head inside. "Oh my god, are you one of those adult babies or something?"

You felt tears welling up in your eyes, but you swallowed them down. "No," you croaked, barely a whisper.

Cho shook her head, closing the closet. "That's pretty fucking weird."

You trembled, begging her, "please don't say anything to Nari."

Cho shrugged. "I won't tell anyone," she agreed. Seeing your distraught face, she added, "come on now, don't cry like a _baby_."

The words echoed through your head for the rest of the afternoon and well into the evening.

You knew that you shouldn't let Cho's criticism get to you, but it was _hard_. Your regression was a very personal and fragile thing to you, and her words hurt. They hurt so much, in fact, that you didn't tell the boys about it. You didn't tell anyone, and you didn't regress at all.

You knew better than to hold back, you really did. But anytime you would think about regressing, Cho's words echoed in your head. You knew that you should talk to the boys about it, but you just couldn't bring yourself to. So you stayed big.

What did you do when you got super stressed from lack of being little? You threw yourself into your work. You stayed late every night, working overtime and accepting extra projects. It kept your mind away from being little, but it also put a damper on your mental health, which was already suffering from not being little.

"Hey," Namjoon greeted you one night. "Do you have any idea what time it is?"

You rolled your eyes like a petulant child. "Yeah, _Dad_ , it's a little after ten."

Namjoon frowned, shaking his head. "You could at least tell us when you'll be this late. We worry, you know."

You sighed. "I know you do. I'm sorry. I'll text you next time, okay?"

It didn't get any better when you entered your room. Jungkook was playing on his phone and Taehyung was using the Nintendo Switch.

"What's up, noona?" Jungkook asked you, not looking up from his device.

You started yanking off your work clothes and changed into your pajamas. "Nothing much. What are you guys up to?"

Taehyung shrugged. "Playing games. You were working this late?"

You nodded, flopping onto your bed and pulling out your own phone. "I took on some extra projects."

"Hmm," Taehyung hummed. "Just don't overwork yourself, okay?" It looked like he wanted to say more.

The stress of work and not regressing just kept piling up, and your fuse grew shorter and shorter. You snapped at your co-worker when he bumped into you in the break room and you started declining to go out for lunch with the co-workers you were normally friendly with.

At home, every little thing ticked you off. You tried to work at your desk every so often instead of staying late at the office, but it was near impossible with how loud and lively the boys tended to be. You ended up storming out of the dorm for fresh air more often than you actually got any work done.

It all came to a head over the silliest of things.

The boys were in the living room watching a movie when you got home, and of course, they invited you to join them.

"It's a horror film," Hoseok explained. "Your favorite."

You shook your head. "No thanks. I'm just gonna go lie down."

Jungkook pouted at you. "Please, noona? We barely see you anymore! Come watch with us."

And that was the straw that broke the camel's back. You threw your briefcase to the ground, huffing. You were irritated that they wouldn't just take _no_ for an answer.

"I said no already, Jungkook, why do you have to keep pestering me all the time?"

You didn't realize what you had said until Jimin said softly, "geez, noona, you don't have to act like such a bitch."

You froze. Never had any of the boys ever said something so cruel to you. You trembled where you stood, tears gathering in your eyes. "Screw you, Park Jimin," you hissed before fleeing the room.

It didn't take long for Seokjin to knock on your bedroom door. When you didn't respond, he let himself in, the door creaking shut behind him.

"Tell me what's going on, hmm?"

You shook your head.

"You've been stressed as hell and you haven't slipped in weeks. Now you're snapping at everybody." Seokjin lolled his head against the wall as he spoke. "I want you to come back out and tell us what's going on."

"How does it feel to want?" You mumbled, just loud enough for him to hear.

He was quiet for a moment, and you finally looked up to find tears tracking down his cheeks. "You're really fucking hurting us," he whispered. He left the room, wiping the tears from his eyes.

Now you'd done it. You made Seokjin cry. You slammed your fist against the wall in frustration, groaning. You had messed up badly. Jimin was right; you _were_ being a bitch.

It took a few minutes for you to convince yourself to go downstairs. When you did, the boys were still in the living room, but some random channel was playing instead of a movie.

"I'm sorry," you whispered, causing them all to turn to where you stood in the doorway. "I'm really fucking sorry."

Jimin jumped in immediately. "Noona, _I'm_ sorry, I never should have called you-"

"But I _was_ being a bitch. You were just being honest."

Seokjin wasn't crying anymore; that made you feel the slightest bit better. "We accept your apology," he told you. "But could you please tell us what's going on? We can't help if we don't know."

You sighed, taking another step into the room. Taehyung patted the spot next to him on the couch, and you sat down.

"Remember when I had to work on that project with my co-workers? And they came to my old apartment?"

There was a collective response of nods and humming around the living room.

"Cho, she… she found out I'm a little. She saw my pacifier and some of my little clothes, and… she said it was fucking weird. And it made me feel bad. And every time I try to regress now, I just think about what she said and I can't do it." Tears were welling up in your eyes. "I'm disgusting."

Hoseok stood up in seconds, kneeling in front of you so you were at eye level. "Fuck her," he told you. "Fuck her and what she thinks."

"I, for one, agree," Seokjin added.

"You aren't disgusting, Noona," Jungkook told you.

"Cho is just unhappy with herself, so she needs to judge other people to feel better," Yoongi added. "It isn't a problem with you. It's a problem with her."

You sighed, wiping the tears that had begun to fall down your cheeks. "I'm really, really sorry," you whispered. "For not telling you, and for acting how I did."

"Apology already accepted, baby," Namjoon assured you. You squirmed at the pet name. "Do you think you could be little, if we helped you?"

You shrugged. "I don't know."

Well, the boys were set on finding out. Jimin turned on the TV, putting on Sofia the first. Seokjin ran upstairs to your room, coming back down with some of your comfy little clothes. Jungkook dressed you in them while Hoseok filled a sippy cup with apple juice for you. Soon enough, you were cuddling on the couch with your favorite show on the TV, sipping your juice.

"You're doing so well, baby girl," Taehyung whispered in your ear. "Relaxing, letting us take care of you."

"You're such a _good girl_ ," Yoongi told you. "Such a good girl for your Papa."

"And for your Daddy," Jungkook added with just a touch of jealousy.

Their coaxing, the cartoon, the apple juice. It was all helping. You slowly felt yourself relaxing, and your thumb started drifting towards your mouth.

Namjoon was quick to notice, grabbing one of your pacifiers from the coffee table and pressing it to your lips. "Good girl," he crooned when you opened up for it.

"Are you feeling a little better, baby girl?" Hoseok asked you.

You nodded, sucking on your pacifier as you became engrossed in the show. Soon enough, you were laughing along to the funny parts and pouting at the sad one.

Taehyung whispered close to your ear, "I'm glad our little girl is back."

You were glad, too.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Can i request for another scenario? You can choose not to write it don’t worry 😅  
> What if one of the guys (jungkook?) recently got close to another girl - a friend or co-worker, and MC sees their interaction outside or maybe the girl drops him off at home or something. Then MC feels inferior that maybe it’s a potential love interest for him and that MC might be pulling him back? So she starts distancing herself.  
> But then the guys comforted her saying they’re just friends?"

You didn't think too much of it when one of the stylists showed up to dance practice. She was nice, and you were around the same age, so you usually got along. She slipped in during a song, sitting down on the floor next to you to watch. You waved politely and she waved back.

You figured she was here on some sort of business. Maybe to follow up with the boys skincare routines, or give them a new product to try. But when the song ended, she stayed sitting next to you, until Jungkook spotted her from across the room.

He started jogging over, and at first, you thought it was to come over and check on you. But then he reached Jee, holding out his hand to help her up. You watched in horror as they exchanged a hug. Jungkook didn't get close to anyone outside the group. And he _certainly_ didn't get close to girls.

You expected to see Taehyung watching the situation carefully; they were dating, after all. Shouldn't he be concerned? But no, he was joking around with Jimin and Hoseok in the other corner of the room, completely ignoring the situation. 

"Wait for me outside, noona. I'll be right out."

Once Jee left the room, Jungkook turned his attention to you. He squatted down in front of you, tilting his head to the side.

"What's with the sour face, little one?"

You shrugged. "Where are you and Jee going?"

Jungkook brushed a lock of your hair behind your ear absentmindedly. "Out for coffee. Will you be a good girl while Daddy's gone?"

You wanted to protest, to tell him not to leave, but you bit your tongue and nodded. "Yes, Daddy."

"Good girl," he beamed. He pinched your cheek before heading out the door.

Any time you had gone out with co-workers for coffee, you hadn't stayed out longer than an hour or two. But after dinner, Jungkook still wasn't home. You were lying on the couch with your head in Taehyung's lap, Jimin and Yoongi watching something on TV. You kept staring down the clock, watching the minutes tick by.

You sighed softly as Taehyung ran his fingers through your hair. "What's going on, baby girl?" He asked you, eyes not moving from the TV.

"Daddy's been gone a long time," you whispered.

"He'll be home soon I'm su-"

Taehyung cut himself off as you heard the click of the front door. Sure enough, it was Jungkook coming home.

"Hey babe," Taehyung greeted him. "Have fun?"

Jungkook came over to the couch, greeting Taehyung with a kiss to the lips and you with a kiss to the cheek. He leaned on the arm of the couch.

"Sorry I'm back so late. Noona and I got caught up in a conversation over coffee and then we decided to walk in the park for a little bit."

That jarred you out of your headspace immediately. That sounded, to you, like a _date_. You huffed quietly, but not quietly enough. 

"What's wrong, baby girl?" Jungkook asked you. "Did you miss Daddy?"

You propelled your head off Taehyung's lap and shook your head. "I'm not little anymore."

Yoongi seemed concerned about your sudden change of headspace. He glanced at you with his lips in a tight line.

"I-" Taehyung seemed just as flabbergasted. "Are you okay, noona?"

You nodded. "I'm okay. I just remembered that I have some work to get done, so I'm going to go work on it."

No one stopped you as you left the room.

Alone in your room, you tried to convince yourself that it was a one time thing. Jungkook was just being nice. He wouldn't hang out with Jee again, and she wouldn't steal him away from you and Taehyung. It was all in your head, right?

Wrong. 

Three nights later, Jungkook was beyond late coming home. You sat up in the living room long after everyone else had gone to bed, trying to wait up for him. But, you ended up falling asleep.

When you woke up, Jungkook was trying to lift you into his arms. The bitter smell of alcohol filled your nose, and you scrambled out of his hold as you blinked in the dark room.

"Baby, calm down, it's just me."

You shook your head, feeling tears well up in your eyes. You were thankful that it was dark, so Jungkook couldn't see.

"Where were you? Are you drunk?"

Jungkook sat on the couch next to you. "I went out for a few drinks with Jee."

Your heart sank down into your stomach. "Does Tae know?" You managed, trying to keep the bitterness from seeping into your voice.

"What? Of course he knows," Jungkook assured you. "Why are you acting so weird, noona?"

_Because Jee is taking away my Daddy and my best friend and Taehyung's boyfriend and nothing will ever be the same and-_

Strong arms wrapped around you, pulling you into Jungkook's lap. "I'm not little!" You snapped, trying to pull away.

"I know you're not," Jungkook whispered, rubbing your back. He held you the same way he did when you were little, but you didn't feel yourself slipping at all. "Is this why you've been avoiding me?" He finally asked. "Are you jealous?"

Your face heated a few degrees. "It's not just that," you mumbled, knowing that it was no use lying to Jungkook.

"Then what else is it, hmm?" Jungkook was gentle with you, carding his fingers through your hair.

"I don't want you to date her. Tae loves you, and I love you, and you can't just leave us for her!"

You expected anger, or defensiveness. What you _didn't_ expect, was laughter.

"What-" You scowled, punching him in the arm lightly. "Why the hell are you laughing, Jungkook?"

He carried on chuckling for a moment before finally catching his breath. "Because, noona, you're cute when you're jealous."

"Don't you-"

He cut you off with a chaste kiss on the lips, something he had never done outside of littlespace. You blushed profusely, trying to hide your face behind your hands. He was quick, however, to grab your wrists and stop you.

"You're the only girl I would ever want to do this with; got it?"

Still blushing crimson, you shook your head. "Tae is going to kill you for kissing me."

And of course, he _laughed_ again. "No he won't," he assured you. "We've already talked about it. And," he added softly. "I don't want you getting jealous of Jee. She's just a friend. She will always be just a friend. Okay?"

You nodded, and Jungkook finally released your wrists. You made a big show of rubbing them as if you were in pain, pouting to make him feel bad.

Instead of feeling bad, though, he laughed again. "Aw, do they hurt, noona? Should I kiss them all better?"

And before you could answer, he grabbed your wrists again, bringing each one to his lips. He kissed them over and over again, loud smooches that made you giggle until your stomach started to hurt.

"Stop, stop!" You panted, laughing. "Stop being silly, Daddy!"

Jungkook grinned, halting his attack. "There's my baby girl," he cooed.

"You're mean, Daddy," you giggled.

Jungkook planted a wet kiss on your cheek, lifting you both off the couch. "Daddy's not mean. Daddy's sooooo nice. The nicest."

You giggled, burying your face in his neck as he carried you upstairs. Instead of taking you to your own bed, he placed you on his, where Taehyung was already snoring softly. Jungkook crawled into bed after you, wrapping his arms around your waist.

"Daddy?" You mumbled as sleep threatened to take over once more.

"Yeah, baby?"

"You _are_ the nicest."

"So are you, baby girl."


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I didn't think it was too long at all! I love all of these fics :)  
> Could you perhaps do one where the mc is feeling really little but she doesn't want to wear a diaper so she throws a tantrum about it?"

You were teetering between toddler and preschooler, which was young for you. You had your pacifier in your mouth, sucking softly as you watched Paw Patrol on TV. You had been dressed in warm footie pajamas this morning; your favorite.

It had been a pretty good morning. You had chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast and now you were cuddling the big glittery bear the boys had sent you from America, drinking grape juice and watching one of your favorite shows.

All the boys were relatively busy today, but you were being a good girl and amusing yourself. It was hard in your younger headspace, but you tried your best to be independent until one of the boys could take care of you.

You were happy with how you had managed most of the morning, feeling proud of yourself. That all came crashing down, however, when you felt a warm spreading over your lap and puddling beneath your butt on the hardwood floor.

"Uh oh," you whispered, clutching your bear tight to your chest. 

You dreaded having to bother one of the boys, and you were terribly embarrassed, but you still crept up the stairs. Hesitantly, you knocked on Namjoon's door.

"Hey baby, what-" He cut himself off as he opened the door, seeing your teary eyes and how you hid behind your bear.

"I had an accident," you mumbled, hanging your head.

"Aw, baby, that's okay," Namjoon assured you, reaching out for your shoulder. "Let's get you cleaned up, hmm?"

As Namjoon led you down the hall to the bathroom, he asked you, "what happened, honey? Were you too busy playing to realize you had to go?"

You shook your head, hiding your face behind the bear as you reached the bathroom. "Was just watching TV and then… was wet."

Namjoon hummed, filling up the bathtub as you hovered in the corner, uncomfortable in your wet clothes.

Namjoon patiently took your bear from you, setting him on the floor. "He can watch you from over here, okay?"

After, he helped you out of your clothes and put you in the bath. You splashed around mindlessly as Namjoon washed your body, but he didn't wash your hair.

"Shampoo?" You asked, looking up at him with doe eyes.

Namjoon shook his head. "Tonight, honey. Oppa has a lot of work to do and we still have to clean up the living room, don't we? You can have another bath tonight, okay?"

You pouted, but didn't protest as Namjoon lifted you from the tub and wrapped you up in a fluffy towel. He then carried you into your room, where Jungkook was practicing a new cover that he wanted to record and post.

"Bath time already?" He asked.

Namjoon shook his head, going through your dresser to find fresh clothes. "Just a quick clean up."

"Oh." Jungkook put two and two together rather quickly. " _Oh_."

You eyed the pile of clothes Namjoon had laid out on the bed, your eyes training on the diaper he placed on top of them. You wrapped the towel around yourself tighter, shaking your head.

"No," you told him. "No diapie. I'm a big girl."

Namjoon sighed, kneeling down to get on your level. "Honey, you said you didn't realize that you had to go. I think a diaper would be best so we don't have any more accidents."

"No!" You protested, louder. "Big girls don't wear diapers!"

"Baby, big girls can wear diapers, too," Jungkook offered from his bed, trying to diffuse the situation before it got out of hand.

But you remained firm, shaking your head yet again. "I'm not wearing it!"

Namjoon finally stood back up, grabbing the diaper with one hand and pressing you to lie down with the other. "Little one, it isn't exactly up for discussion."

And that's when you lost it completely. You screamed at the top of your lungs, certain that everyone in the dorm could hear you. "I said _no_! Don't touch me! Go away!"

Namjoon faltered for a moment, and you managed to squirm away from him and run to the door. Your towel got lost somewhere between the bed and the hallway, but you didn't stop to grab it.

You slammed right into Jimin in the hallway, who barely managed to grab you before you went tumbling to the floor. "Sweetheart, what's going on?" Then, belatedly, "where are your clothes?"

"I could use some help in here!" Namjoon called out.

Jimin wordlessly lifted you into his arms, strong enough to withstand your attempts at wiggling out of his grasp. He sat on your bed, holding you in his lap as Namjoon knelt in front of you.

"Little girl, you are in big trouble, you know that?"

You shook your head. "No," you told him. "Oppa's in trouble, cause oppa's a meanie!"

Jimin gasped. "That's not nice at all! What's gotten into you?"

"She doesn't want to wear a diaper," Jungkook filled him in.

Jimin shrugged. "Okay, then don't put her in one."

Yay! Jimin was on your side. You preened, smiling up at him.

"But she had an accident before," Namjoon explained. "And she said it was because she didn't realize she had to go."

"Oh," Jimin faltered. "Well, that's a different story, then." He brushed back a lock of your hair and told you, "you have to wear a diaper, little one. Can't have you peeing all over yourself."

You pouted, tears welling up in your eyes. "They're for _babies_ ," you insisted.

Namjoon tried again. "They aren't for babies, they're also for big girls who might not realize when they have to go. You don't want to make a mess again, do you? Get all wet and sticky?"

You frowned, hiding your face in Jimin's chest. "Don't wanna be wet and sticky," you admitted.

"Okay then," Namjoon patted your thigh. "Then please cooperate and let me get you dressed."

"Cop-er-ate?"

Namjoon sighed as Jimin helped you to lie down on the bed. "Please be nice to Oppa and don't fight him."

You grumbled about it under your breath, but let Namjoon tape the diaper on you nonetheless. Jimin tickled under your chin as Namjoon helped you into a new footie, cooing about what a good girl you were being.

"Now," Jungkook said, standing up from his bed once you were dressed. "Someone is due for a time-out, I think."

"No!" You protested. "Put the diapie on! No time out!"

Jungkook shook his head. "It doesn't work like that, princess. You threw a tantrum and were mean to your Oppa. Ten minutes on the step for you."

You pouted, but didn't complain as your daddy led you down to the staircase and sat you down. "Someone will come get you when your time is up, sweetie."

You twiddled your thumbs while waiting for your time out to end, straining to hear the sounds of Paw Patrol from the living room. You had been adamant that you didn't deserve a time out, but the longer you sat there, the more you realized that maybe you _had_ been bad.

By the time Namjoon came to retrieve you, you were pouting for a different reason. He sat on the step next to you, holding his arms out in a silent offer.

You slid into them and mumbled, "m'sorry for being mean, oppa."

Namjoon kissed the top of your head and told you, "all is forgiven, baby girl."

"Can I watch Paw Patrol now?" You asked.

Namjoon chuckled, ruffling your hair. "Of course you can. Come and tell one of us if you need anything, okay? And thank you for being such a big girl and entertaining yourself today so your oppa's can work."

You beamed at the praise, pressing a kiss to Namjoon's cheek before trotting off into the living room. "I love you, oppa!"

"And I love you, princess."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to finish this yesterday but then we had an emergency at work (I'm in medical) and I ended up staying late soooo I finished it today before my shift instead 😅


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Awwww why is she so cute?? Can i request a little fluff moment of the boys and her? Like she sleep walking or talking in her sleep while the rest are still awake? Saying cute things and just all fluffy and soft? Please. Thank you💜💜💜💜💜💜💜"

Your pacifier slipped from your mouth as you lay sleeping on the couch, your head on Hoseok's lap. You were fast asleep, so the boys let the pacifier sit on the floor.

"She's so cute," Yoongi cooed.

Hoseok laughed. "She is, but my ass is numb from sitting still."

"Don't you dare move and wake her up!" Jimin hissed.

"I wouldn't dream of it," Hoseok promised.

You suddenly shifted in your sleep, and all the boys held their breath, thinking they had woken you up with their bickering. Instead, however, you pursed your lips a few times and started mumbling.

"Hit you… with that… dudu… dudu… du…"

Taehyung pressed a hand to his mouth to contain his laughter, and Hoseok did the same as he started giggling.

"Is she singing Blackpink in her sleep?" Namjoom chuckled.

"Aish," Seokjin swooned. "So cute."

Taehyung shifted over towards you, brushing back a lock of your hair. "Whatcha dreaming about, angel?"

You mumbled again, "Daddy."

Taehyung smirked up at Jungkook. "It's not Daddy, it's TaeTae," he mused.

"Papa," you murmured next.

Yoongi flashed a gummy smile at Taehyung, filled with pride.

"Stop messing with her, Tae, you'll wake her up," Jungkook finally scolded him.

Taehyung frowned, brushing back your hair again for good measure before sitting back down on the couch. 

"Do you think she loves you more?" Hoseok suddenly asked, looking at Yoongi and Jungkook. "Since she calls you both 'dad', I mean."

There was a bout of uncomfortable silence until Namjoon cleared his throat. "I don't think it's about who she loves more. I think that she loves us all, and just needs to take her time in how she shows it."

"Well," Taehyung cut in. "Why them first? What makes them so special?"

Jungkook opened his mouth to speak, but Seokjin stopped him. "I think that she just has a different relationship with each of us. Like remember when she would only be in babyspace around you, Tae? She was afraid of anyone else seeing her like that."

"It's true," Jungkook added. "She trusted you the most in her most vulnerable state."

Taehyung hummed, looking down at where you were sleeping soundly. "I guess that means she loves me, too."

"Of course she does, Tae. She loves all of-"

You shifted in your sleep again, a little bit of drool leaving your mouth and dripping onto Hoseok's thigh. He sighed softly.

"She's so cute that I can't even be grossed out," he complained.

The other boys laughed, and finally, Yoongi reached over and wiped the saliva from your cheek. When he did, you stirred again.

"Pocky…" You mumbled. "Soda… icies…"

Jimin stifled a laugh. "Do you think she's dreaming about snacks?"

Before anyone could answer him, you spoke again. "Hamsters… wearing hats…"

Taehyung finally lost it, rushing from the room as to not wake you with his laughter. Jimin followed close behind him, and Namjoon just shook his head.

"We should put her to bed," Seokjin finally suggested. "It's getting late."

"Mm," Jungkook hummed. "I'll take her up, I was going to head to bed anyway."

Carefully, Jungkook extracted you from Hoseok's lap and lifted you into his arms. You stirred the slightest bit, and he froze, waiting for you to settle back down. When you did, he headed for the stairs.

In your room, he tucked you into bed and made sure that you had a stuffie on either side of you. He smiled down at you, brushing your hair back and kissing your exposed forehead. 

"I love you, baby girl, so so so much. And I love being your Daddy."

You half-woke as he moved across the room and into his own bed. You rolled over, grabbing your stuffie and holding it close.

"Daddy…" you mumbled.

"Baby?" Jungkook froze getting into bed. When you didn't answer, he shrugged and finished settling himself under the covers. He was almost asleep when he heard you mumbling again.

"Love you… forever…"

Jungkook fell asleep with a smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is short and took a while... I had off work this weekend and actually went out and did things for once 🤣 Back to the grind tomorrow 😑


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I have another request 👉🏻👈🏻 A scenario where they adopted a cat for her. And initially her little self will be a bit cautious but then she’ll absolutely love the cat. And they have a very fluffy day 💜"

"Hey there, sweetie pie," Jimin greeted you, flopping onto the couch next to you.

"Hi Minnie," you answered, eyes still glued to the TV where Tangled was playing. "Watch Rapunzel with me?"

Jimin hummed, reaching out to play with your hair. "What if I said I had something even cooler than Rapunzel?"

You frowned, finally training your eyes on him. "But Rapunzel is the coolest."

"I thought Anna was the coolest."

You nodded. "Mhm, her too."

Jimin raised his eyebrows. "An Moana?"

You pouted; now he was just teasing you. "What's cooler than Rapunzel?" You finally asked, your curiosity getting the best of you.

Jimin grinned, taking your hand into his. "Come to oppa's room and see."

You abandoned Tangled, letting Jimin lead you up the stairs and down the hall. When you reached the last door on the left, Seokjin's room, he stopped outside the door.

"I'm gonna put my hands over your eyes, okay, baby?" 

You nodded as he let go of your hand, covering your eyes. He opened the door with his free hand and helped you step inside. You were carefully led across the room and pushed down to sit on the bed. You could hear the presence of the other boys in the room.

"Minnie?" You asked, getting slightly worried.

"Minnie's here, baby," he cooed. "Jinnie-oppa is going to put your surprise on your lap, okay?"

"Uh huh."

You gasped as something was placed on your lap. It was small and warm and-

Did it just move?

You wrestled away from Jimin's hand, and when your vision returned, you saw a small fluffy kitten on your lap. Gasping again, you stared down at the animal.

"Do you like it, baby?" Jungkook asked.

You hesitantly moved your hand towards the kitten, just barely brushing its soft fur with one of your fingertips. It was so cute and fluffy, you wanted to hug and kiss it. But you also knew that it had claws and teeth, and you were afraid as it curled up in a ball on your lap.

"Kitty?" You asked softly. "My kitty?"

"Yeah, angel, she's all yours," Hoseok told you. 

You tried again, reaching out and giving the kitten the softest, tiniest poke on the back. Her fur was the softest thing you'd ever felt before. The kitten started to vibrate on your lap.

"She's making a noise, Papa!" You gasped at Yoongi.

He chuckled at you, reaching out and petting the kitten. "She's purring, honey. It means she's happy."

"You make her feel safe," Taehyung added. "Isn't that nice?"

"Kitty nice?" You asked, watching as Yoongi continued petting her.

"Of course the kitty's nice," Namjoon assured you.

"You want to pet her?" Yoongi asked.

You nodded, still a bit hesitant.

"It's okay," Yoongi promised, taking your hand and guiding it to the kitten. He helped you to pet the kitten, your fingers brushing over the purring ball of cuteness, and you gasped softly. "See, baby? Nothing to be afraid of."

You smiled, beginning to pet the kitten on your own when Yoongi's hand left yours. You giggled when the kitten shifted positions in your lap.

"Neko-chan," you whispered. "Kimi wa kawaii, desu ne?"

"You're telling her she's cute?" Seokjin asked.

"Why are you talking to her in Japanese, honey?" Jimin asked.

You looked up at him as if it was obvious. "Because cats only speak Japanese," you told him bluntly, as if it was a fact he should have known.

The boys burst out laughing, and you briefly hoped that it wasn't _at_ you. The noise disturbed the kitten, and she stood up and stretched in your lap. After giving the boys a glance, she turned to you and let out a little mew.

"Hello, Neko-chan." And then you remembered; she couldn't understand you. "Ohayo, Neko-chan," you corrected yourself.

"Want to bring her downstairs?" Hoseok asked. "We have some toys for her, you can play with her."

You nodded, the shock of your new pet finally subsiding enough for you to remember your manners. "Thank you for the kitty," you whispered, petting her head carefully.

Jungkook came over and motioned for you to stand up. "Let's go downstairs, baby, and you can play with her."

You fidgeted, not knowing how to pick up the kitty. "M'scared to pick her up," you admitted.

"Aw, honey," Jungkook cooed. "Let Daddy show you." He knelt down and lifted the kitten under her chest, holding her close to his body with his other hand below her butt. "See? Hold her nice and gentle, okay? Remember that she's just a little baby like you."

Jungkook helped you settle the kitten in your arms, and you grinned down at her. She was so warm and soft in your arms; a little purring stuffie. She nuzzled against your arm as you carefully took her downstairs to the living room.

In the living room, Namjoon got out a bag of cat toys: feather wands, little balls with bells in them, scratching pads, and catnip plushies. He laid them all out on the floor, and you placed the kitten down to investigate. You investigated with her, showing her each toy and explaining it to her.

"Want to see her do a trick?" Taehyung asked.

You nodded. Your kitten was so smart she already knew tricks!

Taehyung picked up the feather toy and teased the kitten with it, swiping it from side to side in front of her. When she started chasing it, he lifted the feather into the air and the kitten jumped up after it, catching it in midair!

"Neko-chan, tensai desu!"

"She's a genius, huh?" Hoseok asked, and you nodded.

"Is her name Neko-chan?" Seokjin asked.

You shook your head. "Her name is…" you watched as she continued to fly through the air after the feather toy. "Her name is Usagi!"

"Usagi, hmm?" Jimin asked.

"Because she jumps like a bunny!" You explained.

"Want to try?" Taehyung asked, passing you the feather toy.

You nodded eagerly, feeling more at ease with the kitten now that she had cuddled you, and played, and had a name. You swung the toy for her, watching as she chased it. She was really good! She caught the feather a lot.

You played with the kitten all afternoon. The boys showed you the cat tree they bought for her, and her bed and litter box and food bowls. They showed you how to scoop the food into the bowls if it looked like it was getting low. They would help you care for her, of course, but they wanted you to get to be involved too.

That night, you carried Usagi with you to bed. With a stuffie on either side of you, she curled up in a ball on your chest with a yawn. You giggled, leaning down and pressing a quick, hesitant kiss to her head. She started purring.

"Goodnight, Usagi," you mumbled. "I love you."

"I thought she only spoke Japanese," Taehyung teased from across the room.

"Oh," you whispered, feeling silly. How could you forget? "Oyasumi, Usagi. Suki desu…"

You fell asleep with a smile on your face. You were glad the boys decided to get you a kitty.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hii would you be willing to write about the reader and the boys on a roadtrip when they finally have a break or something. But like the reader gets left behind at a rest stop or something and dosent have her phone. After the boys find her she slips into baby space and the boys all cuddle her and get her dressed, please and thank you! Last lil request can the reader want papa Yoongi the most? He's my bias lol"

"Noona, help me!"

You rushed into your shared room, thinking that Jungkook was _hurt_ , but instead found him trying to press his suitcase closed. You sighed, rolling your eyes.

"Need me to sit on it?" 

He nodded, and you plopped yourself down on the lid so that he could zip it up. When he was finished, he grinned and pressed a fleeting kiss to your lips. "Are you excited?"

You grinned back. "Of course I am. A whole week with my favorite people ever? And on the beach, no less? What's not to love?"

"Better watch out in the water, though," Yoongi's voice came from the doorway. "Sharks," he whispered ominously, waving his fingers at you.

You laughed, shaking your head. "You aren't going to scare me, oppa!" You told him.

Yoongi wiggled his eyebrows mischievously before putting his hands over his head like a shark fin. He started to say, "dundun…. Dundun… dundundundundundundundun… shark attack!"

He suddenly leapt at you, tackling you so that you both tumbled onto the floor. You laughed, trying to push him off you but he held on tight.

"Haven't you ever seen Jaws?" He asked, brushing back your hair.

You nodded. "I'm still not scared."

Yoongi grinned and pressed a kiss to your forehead, only getting up off of you when Seokjin yelled from the other room for everyone to hurry up. He helped you up, grabbing your suitcase from your bed.

"You're gonna come in the car with me, right?" He asked as you walked downstairs.

You nodded. "Sure, oppa." You were taking two SUV's to the beach, each with four of you. You knew that Yoongi was going with Jimin and Seokjin, so it would be a quieter car than the other one. After all, Taehyung and Jungkook got rowdy on road trips. 

Yoongi kept you close as you trailed into the parking garage. "Sit in the back with me?"

You slid into the backseat while Jimin and Seokjin took the middle seats. Immediately, Jimin put in headphones and Seokjin started doing something on his phone. You tapped his shoulder so that he turned around.

"Someone's going to come take care of Usagi, right?" You asked.

He smiled at you. "Every day, I promise."

"Thanks, oppa."

When he went back to his phone, you realized that Yoongi already had his eyes closed, his travel pillow clasped around his neck. So much for wanting you to ride with him! He was sleeping already. Chuckling, you rested your head against his shoulder and closed your eyes. 

You woke up some time later to Yoongi shaking you gently. "Wake up, we're at a rest stop."

You grumbled, but blinked your eyes open. "Tired," you yawned.

"Get coffee inside," he told you.

You got out of the car, where everyone, including those from the other car, were all stretching their limbs in the parking lot.

"You missed out on a fun car ride, noona!" Taehyung said. "Namjoon even sang with us the whole time!"

"In that case, I'd say she dodged a bullet," Jimin snickered.

As you all filtered inside the building, Jungkook came and squeezed your shoulder. "You could come in our car for the rest of the ride, you know," he offered.

You sighed. You didn't really want to, but Jungkook seemed a bit insulted that you had chosen the other car. "Okay," you agreed. "I'll consider it, alright?" You joked.

Jungkook grinned as you split off at the bathrooms, him going to the men's room with the other boys and you going to the ladies.

When you came back out, you didn't see any of the boys nearby. You wandered around the rest stop, checking the food stands and the gift shop, but you didn't see them anywhere. You shrugged. They must have gone back out to the parking lot already.

You walked through the parking lot to where the cars were parked, but you didn't see them there, either. You swallowed hard, tears welling up in your eyes. The cars were gone. They had _forgotten_ you.

**Meanwhile, back on the highway…**

"I guess she decided to go in the car with the others, after all," Jimin said between bites of potato chips.

"Poor her," Seokjin laughed. 

"Jungkook told me in the bathroom that she might, I didn't think she actually would. But hey, it's her funeral."

"Why don't you call her and see how she's holding up if you're so worried?" Jimin smirked.

Yoongi blushed, but dialed your number on his phone. He gasped when he heard ringing next to him. "What the-"

"She left her phone?" Seokjin asked.

"There's no way," Yoongi shook his head. He immediately dialed Hoseok's number.

"Hey, what's up, hyung?"

"Y/N forgot her phone in our car. Doesn't she want it?"

Hoseok was silent for a moment.

"Hobi?"

"She isn't in your car?"

" _What_? Are you saying she's not with you guys? Jungkook said she was going with you!"

"Well Jungkook said she must have changed her mind and went with you instead!"

"Oh my god," Yoongi shouted. "We _left her_!"

**At the rest stop…**

You sat on the steps leading to the building, head in your knees. You were panicking; you didn't have your phone, your wallet, or anything. You were completely stranded and you didn't even know where you were.

You were trying not to cry, not to slip, not to launch into a full panic attack. But tears began to leak from your eyes and you just wanted to be held, rocked, kissed, and cuddled. Your breath was coming in sharp spurts that hurt your lungs and you felt like you might pass out.

You only lifted your head when a car screeched to a stop in front of you. Jungkook came clambering out and rushed up the stairs, kneeling down in front of you just in time for you to burst into tears.

"I'm so, so sorry. I thought you went in the other car." Jungkook pulled you in close. "I'm so sorry."

"I w-want P-Papa," you whimpered.

"Shit," Jungkook mumbled under his breath. "I'm so sorry, baby. Papa's on his way, okay? He'll be here soon."

You shook your head and wailed as Jungkook picked you up off the steps. The others from the car were out now, gathering around you just as the second car pulled up.

"Yoongi-hyung!" Jungkook shouted over your screams of "papa" over and over again. "She needs you!"

The second you were pulled into Yoongi's arms, your sobs turned to sniffles. "You left me, Papa," you whimpered.

"Baby girl, I'm so, so sorry. Papa didn't mean to leave you here, you know that, right?"

You nodded, still crying. Yoongi reached up and started thumbing away your tears. He kissed you everywhere he could reach- your head, your cheeks, your lips, your nose. He tugged you close against him, rocking you in his arms.

"We got some of her little clothes from her bag," Namjoon offered.

Yoongi took the bag and whispered, "do you want Papa to change you in the car or inside? I think I saw a family bathroom."

You shook your head. You didn't want to go back in and be around strangers when you were feeling so small.

"Okay, baby. The car, then." He carried you into the backseat and the other boys waited outside to give you some privacy.

He laid you down on the seat, carefully undressing you. Thank goodness the cars had tinted windows. He leaned down and kissed your forehead once you were undressed.

"How old are you feeling, princess?"

You shrugged, holding up one finger.

Yoongi cooed at you, tickling your belly. "Such a little baby. My tiny girl."

He dressed you in a diaper and comfy shorts, and a Moana tank top. He smiled at you, kissing your cheeks again as he popped a pacifier in your mouth. 

"Do you need anything else while we're stopped, baby?"

You shook your head and whispered around your pacifier, "just need Papa."

Yoongi gave you the softest look imaginable, pulling you close to him. "Papa's right here, pumpkin. Papa's not going anywhere."

"Was scared."

"I know, baby."

The car door opened and Jungkook poked his head inside, teary-eyed. "Baby girl, I'm really sorry. It's my fault. If I hadn't told hyung that you might come in our car then-"

"Shut up, Jungkook," Yoongi said with no bite. "It wasn't your fault, okay?"

"Not Daddy's fault," you agreed. "Not Papa's fault, either."

Yoongi kissed the top of your head. "That's right, honey. It wasn't anyone's fault. It was an accident."

"We won't ever let it happen again," Jungkook assured you before stepping out of the car.

Jimin and Seokjin got back into their seats, smiling when they saw you in Yoongi's lap. "You're safe with your Papa now, angel?" Jimin asked you.

You nodded. "Sleepy," you whispered.

Yoongi pressed down your head gently, resting it on his shoulder. "Sleep, baby. We'll be at the beach before you know it."

Your vacation had a scary start, but you were sure the rest of it would be amazing. You drifted off in your Papa's arms.


	30. Just an Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a chapter.

I'm still working on what has been requested but it may take a bit longer than usual. My depression is [out of control] and I just haven't been able to write [Read: function]. 💜💜💜


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Could you write with the mc wanting more assistance in her headspace (like being fed, carried, help with tying shoes etc) but she’s too shy and nervous to ask so she’s just cranky all day until the boys find out what she wants?"

You crossed your arms over your chest, huffing quietly. Someone always came to wake you from your morning nap, but today, the alarm clock went off and no one came up to help you get out of bed.

You waited and waited, refusing to leave your bed without help. As the minutes ticked by, you got even more annoyed that no one came to fetch you. Hence, plan B.

You started crying; wailing, really. All it took was the realization that you were left all alone and no one cared about you. The waterworks started easily after that. And, just as you hoped, you heard footsteps on the stairs and your door was pushed open.

"What's wrong, baby girl?" Seokjin cooed, rushing to your bed and sitting down. He reached out for you, but you squirmed away with a pout on your face. Your tears had stopped now, but you were still upset. "Come on, honey," Seokjin tried again. "Why the sad face?"

You shook your head. No one came to wake you up! Didn't he know that? Your lips turned down even more as Seokjin brushed back your hair.

"Are you hungry?" He asked. "Do you want a snack?"

You shook your head.

Seokjin sighed. "Let's go downstairs, sweetie. You can play until lunch, okay?"

You frowned when instead of picking you up, Seokjin stood and motioned for you to follow him. You wanted to be carried downstairs, but you followed him nonetheless, trailing behind him slowly.

You flopped onto the floor, mindlessly playing with your Legos as Taehyung and Hoseok changed what they were watching to cartoons instead.

"What's with the pouty face, honey?" Taehyung asked you after a few moments.

You shrugged.

Taehyung joined you on the floor, picking up two Legos and sticking them together. "Want TaeTae to play with you?"

You shrugged again. It didn't really matter if Taehyung played with you; why hadn't he come upstairs when your alarm went off? You were a little hurt by it, so you gave Taehyung the cold shoulder while you both built your structures.

"Hey guys," Jungkook stuck his head in after a while. "Time for lunch."

You waited for Taehyung to offer to carry you into the dining room, but instead, he just stood and held out his hand expectantly. You didn't take it, choosing to clumsily stand on your own since Taehyung apparently didn't want to carry you today. No one did. You were starting to feel cranky as you sat down at the table between Jungkook and Yoongi.

You waited for one of them to offer to feed you, but neither did. You picked off pieces of your grilled cheese and ate a few messy spoonfuls of soup before giving up. You pouted, staring at your food with disgust.

"Honey," Jimin got your attention from across the table. "Can you tell me why you aren't eating?"

You shook your head. You were embarrassed to ask for help. Your Papa and Daddy should have _known_ you needed help.

"Do we need to have a talk when you're big, baby?" Jimin tried again.

It wasn't what he was thinking, and you didn't want to worry him. Cheeks flushing pink, you mumbled, "too hard to eat by myself."

Jungkook let out a sigh of relief next to you. "Why didn't you just ask for help, sweetie?" He immediately grabbed your soup spoon and brought some to your lips. "We aren't mind-readers. You need to use your words when you need help."

You shrugged as Yoongi, on the other side of you, assisted you in cutting up your sandwich and feeding you. You felt a lot better now that they were helping you, and you were hoping that everyone would catch on that you needed a little more help than usual today.

They didn't. You walked behind Jimin to take your afternoon nap, and he tucked you into bed after kissing your forehead. You watched as he set the alarm clock, hoping that there wouldn't be a repeat of this morning when it went off to wake you up.

Luckily, Hoseok came rushing upstairs once he heard your alarm go off. He shut off the machine, grinning at you and motioning for you to get up.

"Want to come play Play-Doh with oppa?"

Your lip began to wobble, and you shyly held out your hands to him. You didn't want to ask to be picked up, but you also didn't want to have to walk downstairs again when you just wanted to be carried.

"Baby, why are you so sad today?" Hoseok bent down and lifted you into his arms, and you clung to him tightly.

"Nobody carries me," you whispered softly.

"What, honey? Did you ask to be carried and someone said no?"

You shook your head, burying your face in his shoulder. "Didn't ask."

"Then what do you mean, sweetheart?" Hoseok asked, rocking you in his arms.

"J-just wanted to be carried and fed and woken up and… nobody did."

"Baby girl," Hoseok crooned, kissing your cheek. "If you would have asked, we would have. We don't know what you need unless you tell us, angel. You know we'd do anything for you, right?"

You finally felt the tears that had been gathering in your eyes leak over, soaking into Hoseok's shirt. "M'sorry, oppa. Didn't want to ask. Didn't wanna be annoying."

"You are never annoying, princess. Never ever," Hoseok assured you. "Thank you for telling me, now, baby. I can let everyone know that our little pumpkin needs some extra help today, how does that sound?"

You shook your head, shamelessly wiping your tears with Hoseok's shirt. "That's embarrassing, oppa."

Hoseok shushed you as he carried you from the room. "There's nothing to be embarrassed about with us, sweetie. Nothing at all, okay?"

You hesitantly nodded, keeping your face hidden as Hoseok sat you both on the couch. 

"Is she okay?" Namjoon asked, sounding concerned.

Hoseok pet your hair as he explained, "she's a little upset because she needed some extra help today and we weren't giving it to her."

Jungkook hummed softly. "Like being fed?" He asked.

You nodded against Hoseok's chest.

"Oh, baby girl," Jimin murmured, moving to sit next to you and Hoseok on the couch. He ran his fingers through your hair. "You can ask for help, angel. We'll always help our little girl."

Jungkook agreed from across the room, "we want to take care of you, always, in any way you need us to."

You sniffled, moving your face from hiding to look at the boys. You managed in a whisper, "I'm sorry for not asking."

"It's okay, baby," Yoongi told you. "Were you feeling a little shy today?"

You nodded in response. "Shy."

"Aw," Namjoon cooed. "My sweet, shy little baby!"

He scooped you up into his arms, tickling your sides and kissing your face all over. "Oppa! Stop it, oppa! Silly!" You gasped out.

"No, little one, I can't stop until you see how loved you are! That's the rules!"

You screeched as you gasped for air, and Namjoon didn't stop tickling you and kissing you. "I see it, I see it!" You yelped.

"What was that, baby? I couldn't hear you," Hoseok teased.

"I know how loved I am!" You panted as Namjoon finally let up.

He hovered above you, just as out of breath as you were. He kissed a straight line down your face; your forehead, your nose, and your lips. When he was satisfied, he pulled you into his lap.

"So, so loved," he whispered, more to himself than you.

"Hey," Hoseok poked your cheek lightly. "Play-Doh, baby girl?"

You nodded, sliding off of Namjoon's lap and onto the floor. For the rest of the afternoon, you build clay figures with the boys, and they doted on you and made sure you didn't have to ask for extra care.


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Here's a little prompt for when you are feeling better.  
> I like angst though I remembered in a documentary I've watched they said the company will use multiple cars and/or even doubles to try avert attention from the press and sasengs when the band is going to secret places or the airport or some big event.  
> What would happen if they take Noona along and when they start of at the company she thinks she's going with V and runs up to him just to find out it's not him but one of the doubles?"

"You remember the rules, honey?"

You grinned up at Namjoon, nodding furiously. You had a few extra rules today, because for the first time, you were going on a plane with the boys. It was a private jet, of course, but they still needed to board it at the airport, which called for a lot of extra precautions.

There would be extra security as well as the boy's doubles there to avert any attention from fans. Everyone was wearing dark clothes and masks, and the private jet was in a more secluded area of the airport. Everything was set so that you could all get to the plane safely.

When you got out of the car at the airport entrance, Namjoon reminded you softly, "stay close."

You did stay close, you really tried. But you had been in littlespace all morning and it made you easily distracted. So, when you saw a giant ad featuring Jungkook on the wall, you stopped and looked at it, giggling behind your hand. It was funny to see your daddy on display at the airport!

When you had collected yourself enough to keep walking, however, you realized that Namjoon was no longer in your sight.

"Uh oh," you whispered, clutching your hands to your chest. 

You were alone and scared, not to mention _little_ in a crowded airport. Thankfully, moments before your eyes began to burn with tears, you spotted Taehyung nearby. You were saved!

You ran up to him and grabbed his arm with a joyful squeak, "TaeTae!"

You froze in place, however, when the man turned to you, confusion flashing over his face.

"I'm s-sorry, I-"

But the man shook his head, reaching out to you again. "It's y/n, right?"

You nodded, confused.

"I'm Taehyung's double today," he explained softly. "My name is Hwan."

You relaxed the slightest bit and told him, "I was with Namjoon-oppa and I got lost."

Hwan nodded, gesturing ahead of you. "We'll go get security and they'll take you to them, okay?"

You nodded, grateful that Hwan was so kind. You stayed close to him as you navigated through the crowded area. You were afraid of getting separated again.

"Is it okay if I hold your hand?" Hwan asked. "That way you won't get lost again."

You nodded and he took your hand into his, helping you weave through the crowds of people. You were still teetering between being little and big, but him holding your hand and speaking to you so gently was making you feel even smaller.

"You okay?" Hwan asked you after a while. "You seemed pretty scared before."

You blushed, averting your eyes. "Was scared," you admitted. "Saw Da-" You paused, correcting yourself. "Saw Kookie on the wall and got distracted. Then Joonie-oppa was gone."

If Hwan noticed your slight change in demeanor, or your slipup, he was kind enough not to mention either. "You're safe now, though. I'll get you to your Kookie and your oppa."

You smiled, and Hwan squeezed your hand. "Thank you, Hwan-oppa," you whispered. 

He beamed at you calling him oppa, turning to you just as a man in a hurry tried to push past you. He knocked right into you and your hand slipped from Hwan's as you fell to the floor. You pressed your hands out in front of you to catch yourself, and a stinging pain immediately shot through your wrists.

Suddenly, you were fully in littlespace. Tears welled up in your eyes as Hwan knelt down in front of you, looking you over.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

Tears started leaking down your cheeks as you held up your wrists. "Ouch," you whimpered. "W-want Papa," you cried. "And Daddy and oppas and Minnie and TaeTae."

Hwan looked absolutely terrified for a moment, but he recovered quickly and put his hands on your shoulders. "Let's get you off the dirty floor, okay?" He encouraged you.

You let him help you off the floor, and once you were standing, he put his arm around your shoulders. He pulled you close to him as you continued to navigate the airport.

"Hwan-oppa?" You asked.

"Yes?"

"D-do you hate me?" You all but whimpered.

Hwan shook his head as you finally met up with the security detail. He pulled you aside to where they stood and assured you, "of course I don't hate you. Why would you think that, hmm?"

You kicked the ground, averting your eyes. "Cause I'm little and it's weird."

Hwan patted your head. "You aren't weird at all. You're a sweet little bean. Got it?"

You nodded, somewhat convinced by Hwan's kind eyes and gentle patting. "Got it."

"Now, let me tell the security where to take you so you can see your oppas and Daddy and Papa, okay?"

"And Minnie and TaeTae?" You asked.

"Of course," Hwan assured you before going and whispering in the security guards ear.

The security guard seemed happy to see you. He came over and put his hand on your shoulder as he said into his earpiece, "tell the boys not to worry. I have her right here and I'm bringing her over now."

He then held out his hand to you, smiling gently. "I bet you want to get back to the boys now, huh? They've been worried about you."

You silently took his hand and he started leading you through the airport. Hwan waved goodbye to you, and you waved back. You were still on edge even though you were getting closer to the boys with every step; you were scared being little with a stranger, you had to go potty, and you were afraid of getting scolded for getting lost.

As if sensing your inner turmoil, the security guard flashed you another smile and squeezed your hand. "We'll be there soon. Everything will be alright."

You believed him, and you finally left the crowds of the airport when you reached a blocked-off gate near the back of the building. Immediately, you saw the boys. Jungkook and Namjoon were pacing back and forth, Hoseok and Taehyung were scanning the area waiting for you, and Yoongi, Jimin, and Seokjin were seated and doing the same.

Jungkook spotted you first, and ran towards you. You dropped the security guards hand and met him halfway, losing your breath as he scooped you up and squeezed you tight.

"Baby girl, we were so worried. Are you okay?"

The other boys started filtering over to see you for themselves, crowding around you.

"M'okay, Daddy," you told him. Quieter, you whispered in his ear, "have to go potty."

Jungkook chuckled while Namjoon thanked the security guard for bringing you to them safely.

"Come here, angel," Jimin held out his arms to take you from Jungkook, but he shook his head.

"Let's get on the plane first. She has to pee."

You nearly died of embarrassment, hiding your face in Jungkook's shoulder.

Twenty minutes later, after visiting the plane's bathroom and getting a piece of candy from the pilot, you were seated in Jimin's lap as they prepared for takeoff.

"So baby," Namjoon began. "Can you please tell me how you got lost?"

Suddenly, the reason you got distracted seemed embarrassing. You blushed, fidgeting in Jimin's lap. "Saw Daddy," you explained softly.

Namjoon raised his eyebrows. "Baby, if you saw Daddy, why were you with Hwan? Wouldn't you be with Daddy?"

You turned even redder. "Wasn't the _real_ Daddy," you mumbled. "Was s picture on the wall. He looked pretty. I got dis-disrack-disacted."

"Distracted?" Namjoon helped you.

Jungkook groaned. "There's a billboard of me in the airport?"

You giggled and nodded. "You looked really pretty, Daddy."

Jungkook managed a small smile. "Thank you, baby."

"You knew that you were supposed to stay near Namjoon," Seokjin cut in before you could get further off the subject. "You broke the rules, honey, even if you got distracted."

Taehyung nodded in agreement. "I think that calls for a punishment, honey. You could have been lost even longer, or gotten hurt if Hwan didn't find you."

You turned even redder. "He didn't find me, uhm… I thought he was you, TaeTae. Ran up to him."

Taehyung chuckled softly. "I guess they're hiring pretty accurate doubles, huh?" 

"But that still doesn't change your punishment, angel," Jimin reminded you.

"Well, there's no time out step in a plane," Yoongi said.

"No rewards to take away, either," Hoseok added.

Finally, Jungkook spoke up. "Do you remember when we first found out you were little, and we made your list of punishments?"

You nodded.

"Do you remember the last one?" He asked.

You nodded again, squirming in Jimin's lap. "Spankies," you whispered. Even though you had agreed that spanking was an acceptable punishment, none of the boys had ever actually used it.

Yoongi patted his knee to get your attention. "Come here, sweetheart."

You crawled off Jimin's lap and over to Yoongi, where he helped you gently to lie over his knee. You panicked slightly as you felt his hand rest over your bottom as he spoke calmly.

"Five spanks," he finally decided. "Count for me, okay?"

You braced yourself as his hand came down the first time, but he didn't hit quite as hard as you expected. It hurt, making tears well up in your eyes, but it wasn't as bad as you were imagining.

"One."

_Smack_.

"Two."

_Smack_.

"Th-three."

"Almost done, baby." _Smack_.

"Four."

"Just one more; you're being so good for Papa." _Smack_.

"F-five, Papa!"

Before you could let out a single cry, Yoongi gathered you into his arms and held you close. He kissed your hair and rocked you in place.

"Good girl," he whispered. "You did so well for Papa. All is forgiven."

You clung to Yoongi, pouting at the other boys. It was Taehyung who finally spoke, shaking his head. "No pouty faces, little one. Aren't you excited to be on a plane? To be traveling with us?"

It was only then that you realized the plane had taken off. Twisting in Yoongi's lap, you stared out the window and into the sky. It was amazing being so far up in the air.

"I'm excited, TaeTae," you finally told him with a smile.

"And we're excited for you to be with us, baby," Yoongi whispered, kissing your hair.

You were safe with the boys now, and you knew that it was going to be a great trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone please slap me the next time I agree to extra shifts at work. I do this to myself multiple times a month and never seem to learn my lesson. 🤦🏻♀️


	33. Q&A

So I saw on a fic I was reading that they had a Q&A session and I kind of wanted to see if anyone had any questions that would be answered by the characters? The questions could be for:

Any of the boys  
!Reader  
The OC's that have been used throughout the stories  
The author

Anyway, let me know if you have any questions while I'm in the process of doing the next chapter.


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I’d like to request another scenario hehe. No urgency! 🤗
> 
> They’re all playing outside in the garden, or doing some gardening. Then the oppas and papa and daddy got a bit busy and left her playing outside with Usagi. And it started to rain drizzling but she kept on playing with mud outside, then got all dirty but still happy. Then she started getting a cold and the guys pamper her."

You kicked your strawberry print rain boots back and forth, swinging your legs as you waited for the boys. You had been sitting at the kitchen island for what felt like forever, waiting for the boys to get ready so you could go out to the courtyard and help weed the garden there. Usagi was attached to a leash and harness, playing with the leash as you both waited not-so-patiently.

"Aw, look at my cute little gardener," Jimin cooed, plucking at your overall straps. You had a striped shirt on underneath, the same shade of pink as your strawberry boots.

"I'm ready to garden," you told him. "So is Usagi."

Jimin glanced uneasily at the cat and asked, "are you sure that bringing her outside is such a good id-"

"Jimin, I already tried," Yoongi groaned as he entered the room. "She wants to bring her; just let it go."

Jimin shrugged as the other boys all started filtering into the room. 

"Are you ready, little one?" Hoseok asked, holding out his hand.

You grinned and jumped down from the chair. "Come on, Usagi-chan! We're going to play outside today!"

You skipped down to the elevator, swinging yours and Hoseok's hands between you. "Gardening, gardening, gardening," you sang.

When you got out to the courtyard, you gasped at all the flowerbeds filled with colorful plants. There were roses, sunflowers, tulips, lilies, and many more. You brought Usagi over to them, showing her the names of the flowers you knew.

"My baby is so smart," Namjoon said, coming up next to you. "Do you know what this one is?" He pointed at a cluster of pretty blue flowers climbing up a trellis.

"Morning glories!" You told him.

Namjoon patted your head. "That's right, princess. Do you want to help us pick the weeds from between the flowers?"

You ended up attaching Usagi's leash to a nearby bench so that she could still play in the outdoors while you all gardened. You knelt down at a flower bed with Seokjin and Taehyung, who started showing you which little green tufts were weeds that needed to be picked so the flowers could grow.

With eight of you, you finished the first flowerbed in no time at all. Soon, you had moved on to the second one, and you were getting the hang of weeding. 

Unfortunately, Namjoon's phone rang in the middle of your gardening session. You watched as he walked back into the building to take the call, pouting because you knew it was probably a staff member that needed something on their day off.

"Bad news, everyone," Namjoon sighed as he returned. "We have an emergency meeting at corporate. We have to leave, well…" he looked at his phone for the time. "Now, actually, so we aren't late."

The boys collectively groaned, but it was Taehyung who asked, "can't _you_ just go? You do most of the talking, anyway!"

Namjoon shook his head. "Sorry, guys. They said we all need to be there. It shouldn't be a long meeting though! They said only about an hour."

"That's good news at least," Jimin sighed, standing and wiping his dirt-covered hands on a nearby towel.

"Sorry, baby girl," Hoseok turned to you. "You'll have to take Usagi back inside and wait for us to come home, okay? We won't be long."

You pouted, looking at where Usagi was playing happily tied to the bench. It was such nice day, you wanted to stay outside!

"Please, can I stay out here with Usagi-chan? Y-you said you won't be gone long and there's no one here to see me! Please, please, please?"

Hoseok and the other boys exchanged a look before Seokjin finally shrugged. "You promise to stay here in the courtyard?" He asked.

You nodded. "Yes, I pinky promise!" You held out your smallest finger to him.

Smiling, Seokjin linked your pinkies together. "We'll be back soon, then, little one. Be a good girl and watch after Usagi!"

"Come on, hyung, we really need to go," Namjoon hurried him along.

As soon as the boys were gone, you skipped over to Usagi and untied her from the bench. The courtyard was completely closed in by the walls of the apartment building on every side, so you knew there was nowhere for Usagi to run off to. You decided to take her leash off completely so that she could run around with you.

"Let's play, Usagi-chan!" You grabbed a long weed from the flowerbed and dangled it in front of her like a toy. "Gambate!" You encouraged her as she chased it.

You took Usagi around the entire courtyard, letting her chase the toy as you ran in front of her. After some time, it started to drizzle, but you still didn't go inside. After all, what were rain boots for? You were prepared!

You worried that Usagi might freak out, after all, cats typically didn't like water. But she continued to chase you around the courtyard, not caring as her fur became wet like your clothes did. You giggled as you noticed puddles starting to form in the grass.

"Let's jump, Usagi-chan!"

You splashed into a big puddle, muddy water splashing up and coating your boots, legs, and even the bottom of your overall shorts. Giggling, you watched as Usagi followed you, hopping into the puddle and covering herself in mud, as well.

"Next one!"

You and Usagi jumped into the next puddle. You saw another one after it, and jumped into that one next. There was a whole connect-the-dots of muddy puddles in the courtyard as the rain started picking up, and you were having the time of your life jumping from one to the next!

"Little one, you're still out here in this rain?" Yoongi gasped.

You had been so focused on your puddle jumping that you hadn't realized the boys had returned. Just how long had you and Usagi been playing for?

"Was jumping, Papa!" You told him with a grin.

"We can see that," Taehyung said, grabbing Usagi's leash from the bench.

"Baby, you're freezing!" Jimin cooed as he approached you. It was only then that you realized that you were, in fact, shivering.

"But I'm having fun," you whined.

"It's time to come inside now, pretty girl," Jungkook told you. "It looks like you… and Usagi… could use a bath."

You pouted until Seokjin added, "and how about a cup of hot cocoa after your bath, hmm?"

You grinned, nodding as you took Usagi's leash from Taehyung and clipped it to her collar. "Come on, Usagi-chan! It's bath time!"

"Wait," Jimin groaned as you all clambered inside. "We have to give the _cat_ a bath, too?"

You giggled as Hoseok answered him with a, "yep, this should be fun."

When you got upstairs, Namjoon helped you out of your muddy boots. After some careful consideration, he stripped you of all your wet, muddy clothes right there in the hallway to avoid tracking mud and dirt through the whole dorm.

You carried Usagi up the stairs as Namjoon trailed behind you with your clothes to put in the wash.

"Bath is ready, baby!" Jungkook called from your ensuite. 

"Bath time, Usagi-chan!" You told her. You can play with my duckies with me."

"Okay, let's get you un-" Jungkook turned and saw that Namjoon had already undressed you. "Well, that works too," he shrugged. "You're taking Usagi in the bath with you?"

"Yup! She has to get clean too!"

"I'm not sure if you should-"

But you were ready submerging yourself in the water with the cat in your arms. You giggled, starting to scrub Usagi's fur. You were going to make Usagi all clean again!

"While she's in the bath let me dry off the-" Jimin paused in the doorway when he saw you and Usagi in the tub together. "Or, I guess, the cat can just…" He scratched his head. "Yeah, okay. We got her the weirdest cat on the planet."

Jungkook laughed, filling a cup with water and wetting your hair. "How about I wash you while you wash Usagi?"

"Yes, Daddy!"

Twenty minutes later, you were cuddled up on the couch between Taehyung and Seokjin with a cup of hot cocoa in your hands. Jungkook and Jimin were attempting to blow-dry Usagi with your hair dryer, and you were giggling at the scene. Kiki's Delivery Service played on the TV, and you grinned up at your two caregivers.

"I had a good day, TaeTae and oppa."

Seokjin grinned back at you. "I'm so glad, baby."

"You had fun even though we had to go to our meeting?" Taehyung asked.

You grinned wickedly behind your cocoa. "I had _more_ fun! You never would have let me play in the puddles and make such a mess!"

Yoongi snorted from across the room as Seokjin half-heartedly complained, "aish, this kid!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I forgot to tell you guys this, but last week my fiance and I were watching the clip of the boys speeches at the 2018 Mama awards (?) [Tae in the red suit with the red hair. They all cry. You know the one]. So during Jimin's part, Namjoon whispered something in his ear and Jimin wrapped up what he was saying, so obviously RM was like "hey wrap it up" or whatever. My fiance had me on the floor laughing because he said "What if RM just went up to him and whispered in his ear 'Jimin, you got no jams'." Idk. I thought you guys might appreciate that 🤣🤣


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt in the beginning notes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Are you still taking promts?  
> What if this whole thing was just friends for JK, but Jee misunderstood his intentions (cause honestly that coffee/park thing really DID sound like a date) and thought they were dating. She keeps getting more and more attached to JK and he doesn't realize it. OC (when she is Big, not when she is Little, she just gets confused by the mixed signals when she's Little) can tell that Jee sees JK as more than friends, so after agonizing over telling him or not (she thinks he'll accuse her of still just being jealous and not believing her & thinking she's selfish and trying to break up his friendship), she decides to trust in their bond that he will believe that she is just looking himout for him and so she brings it to his attention (when she's Big). He realizes that OC was right so he distances himself from the girl (or he out-right tells her he knows she likes him but he isn't interested in her). Jee gets mad and thinks that OC sabotaged her relationship with JK and made him breakup with/reject her, so she starts trying to turn some of the guys against her (whichever ones you want, just not ALL of them). The stunts that Jee pulls (framing OC/setting her up/planting negative thoughts about her) cause conflict between the boys and OC and OC feels disappointed in their lack of loyalty/belief in her because they are so quick to doubt her. When she's Big she can deal with the conflicts and they work through it, but something finally happens when she is Little and she does what kids so when they feel betrayed by the people that take care of them. She runs away from home. Very dramatically.  
> Maybe one of the members who hasn't been mean to her is out of town for a few days visiting his family (maybe Jimin in Busan? Not JK or Yoongi. This will give her a chance to form a stronger bond with one of the other members.) so she tries to run away to go to him. She's Little pretending to be Big, navigating the big city while trying to figure out how to get on the train to Busan and get to Jimins family's house. Meanwhile, the guys back home figure everything out and are frantic. The ones that hurt her now realize they broke herr trust and are mad at themselves and heartbroken. They think they have ruined their relationship with her. When they finally find her, all the boys try to spoil her rotten as a Little (she doesn't get in trouble for running away considering the circumstances) and to apologize and that makes her happy, but when she sees that the ones that hurt her are there, she involuntarily slips out of being Little (it scares her as a Big because she couldn't control it) and she can't slip back. She realize it's because she don't trust them anymore so she tells them (only the ones that hurt her) that she can't just go back to how things were before with them. They need to work to re-build her trust. That's why I think that it shouldn't be ALL of the boys that fall for Jee's manipulations. OC still needs some caregivers and if they ALL betray her she won't have any reason to stay with ANY of them. She'll be motivated to forgive the ones that hurt her if she stays with the ones that didn't hurt her and is around them all the time.  
> Wow. That went WAY longer than I thought it would. Sorry. I got carried away. That's what I get for binge reading this at 4am after taking cold medicine. You can ignore that whole thing. Or just take the parts you want. Whichever. Thanks! You're awesome! Hope things get better for you! Don't take double shifts at work!"

"Kookie~" 

You gritted your teeth at the sound of Jee's voice in the dorm. You had accepted her friendship with Jungkook, sure. You had accepted that they went out sometimes. But now he was bringing her to the dorm? She was calling him "Kookie"? You couldn't help but feel the slightest bit annoyed.

This was the third time she was over this week, and each time, it seemed to be when Taehyung wasn't home. They would hang out in your and Jungkook's shared room, watching movies on his laptop or playing video games. Sometimes they would cook together in the kitchen. It was all very _domestic_ , and quite frankly, it made you gag.

But you tolerated it for Jungkook. You were sweet to her, a perfect host, offering to bring them iced teas or leave your own room to give them some space. And Jee was nothing but sweet to you, as well. Even as you glared at them out of the corner of your eye, Jee clinging to Jungkook or cuddling against him, she didn't seem to notice your distaste for her being there.

"Here, noona, get comfy while I get us some drinks, okay?"

Shit. You were washing your hands in the ensuite when you heard Jungkook's voice, clearly directing Jee to wait in your room while he was downstairs. The last thing you wanted to do was to go back into the room and have to make a nice conversation with her.

Just as you placed your hand on the doorknob to do so, however, Jee's ringtone sounded through the door. Curious, you waited until she answered it, listening to her end of the conversation.

"Hello?"

"Yeah, I can't really talk right now."

"Yes, I'm at Kookie's house again! He's my _boyfriend_ , what do you expect?"

You froze, and suddenly the rest of the conversation was static in your ears. Did she just call Jungkook her boyfriend? Was there any way that you misunderstood?

No, you had heard her loud and clear. She was somehow under the impression that she and Jungkook were _dating_. The thought alone made your skin crawl. It certainly explained the way she hung all over Jungkook, though.

"Is banana milk okay?"

You sighed as you heard Jungkook enter the room, not even realizing that Jee had ended her call. Slowly, you cracked the bathroom door open and slipped back into the room.

"Hey, noona," Jungkook greeted you. "I didn't know you were home."

You plastered a smile onto your face and returned the wave that Jee directed at you. "I was just leaving, actually," you lied. You had no intention of leaving prior to Jee's arrival, but now, it seemed like the best plan.

"Oh, alright," Jungkook sounded somewhat sad. "See you later, then."

You were glad that no one was lingering in the living areas of the dorm; you were able to grab your shoes and jacket and slip out unnoticed. 

You stopped at the coffee shop down the street and got a cup of coffee, which you drank while you walked in the park. Just like Jungkook and Jee's date. Because that's exactly what she thought it had been.

You trusted Jungkook; he had made it clear to you that Jee was just a friend. But that wasn't what Jee thought. You could only assume that Jungkook didn't know what she was telling people about them. After all, wouldn't he have put a stop to it?

You agonized over it as you walked, trying to decide whether or not you should tell Jungkook what you heard. What if he just thought you were being jealous again? What if he didn't believe you?

By the time your coffee was drained and you had circled the entire park numerous times, you still didn't have any answers. So you decided to get advice from one of the most practical people you knew.

It wasn't a long walk to the studio. Yoongi didn't trust many people with the passcode to his studio, but you had it. You let yourself inside to find Yoongi spinning around in his desk chair, a song open on the computer screen.

"Hey there," he greeted you.

"Hey, oppa."

He cocked his head, looking you over as you sat down on the couch. "What's going on?"

You sighed. You decided to be vague, just in case Yoongi's advice was to not tell Jungkook. "I wanted your opinion on something."

Yoongi stopped spinning, giving you his full attention. "Okay, sure."

"So, I have this friend. And, they're dating someone. But they have this _other_ friend, who _they_ think is a friend, but… the other person thinks they're dating. Do I tell my friend, or do I let them figure it out on their own?"

Yoongi only smiled at you gently. "I think you already know the answer to that."

And that's how you ended up cornering Jungkook after his dance practice one day, leading him up to your bedroom in all his sweaty, tired glory.

"Noona? You okay?" He asked, sitting on his bed.

You nodded, sitting on your own bed. "I need to tell you something, but I don't know if you'll believe me or not."

Jungkook frowned. "Why wouldn't I believe you, noona? You've never lied to me before."

You sucked in a shaky breath. "But it's about Jee. And I know that I was jealous before, but after we talked, I swear, I got over it! I just... I overheard something, and I need to tell you!"

Jungkook motioned to you from across the room, patting his bed. "Come here, it's okay. Stop freaking out. You know you can tell me anything."

You were trembling as you joined him on the bed, and he was quick to start rubbing the area between your shoulder blades to soothe you.

"When she was here the other day… remember, when I came out of the bathroom and then left right away?"

He nodded, continuing to rub circles over your back.

"I heard her on the phone, when I was in the bathroom. She told the person she was talking to that she was at your house, and… she called you her boyfriend."

You waited for the backlash. The accusation that you were lying, that you were overreacting, that you had misheard. But it didn't come. Jungkook just kept rubbing your back. When you looked up, he was staring at you intently.

"Is there anything else?" He finally asked.

You shook your head. "I know that-"

"I'll have to talk to her. I didn't know she was under the impression that we were anything more than friends." Jungkook chuckled softly. "I certainly have some explaining to do to Tae, huh?"

You relaxed, breathing out a sigh of relief. "I'm sorry," you whispered. 

"For what?" Jungkook asked. "Being a good friend and telling me what I needed to know? It's wrong to be leading Jee-noona on like this; having her think we're something more than we are. Thanks to you, I can straighten it out."

You smiled as Jungkook pulled you into a tight hug. "I hope you can still be friends with her, Jungkookie."

"I hope so, too."

Apparently, Jee had other ideas on how the end of her and Jungkook's relationship would go. Well, not on the outside. On the outside, Jee was just a perfect peach. Polite to everyone, including Jungkook. In front of the boys, she was even nice to you. But when you were alone, things began taking a turn for the worse.

It started when you were hanging out in a break room, waiting for the boys to finish dance practice. You were nursing a cup of coffee when Jee walked in, and you waved to her on instinct.

"Hey, Jee."

She glared at you, making a point to slam the door behind her as she entered the room. "Don't 'hey' me like we're friends or something."

You wrinkled your eyebrows. She had just spoken to you an hour before in the practice room as if nothing was wrong. "I'm sorry, I don't… I don't follow?"

"You are a _bitch_ ," Jee hissed, taking a step closer. "You fucked everything up with me and Kookie."

You shook your head. "How Jungkook does or doesn't feel about you has nothing to do with me."

Jee snickered. "But it does, doesn't it? Do you want to fuck him? Is that it? Were you jealous?"

You felt the tips of your ears burning at her words, and you clutched your cup of coffee tighter. "I don't like him that way."

Jee pouted, fake and taunting. "But you do. I see the way you look at him. You're _disgusting_ , you're-" Jee froze as you heard footsteps approaching in the hallway. "You're going to pay for it," she whispered, close to your ear.

Before you could even process the words, Jee grabbed your cup of coffee and spilled it down her front. She then smashed the mug against the counter, making it break into pieces and fall to the floor. It was then that she let out a terrified shriek.

Just as Taehyung and Hoseok swung the door to the break room open, Jee started crying crocodile tears. She crumpled into herself, falling to the floor next to the broken glass.

"Jee! Are you okay?"

"Jee-noona, what happened?"

Jee pointed at you accusingly, stumbling as Hoseok helped her up. "I-I don't know, I… I was just coming in to say h-hi and th-then she threw her coffee at me."

You shook your head, quick to deny it. "Are you crazy? She grabbed my coffee and spilled it down herself then broke it on the counter!"

Taehyung looked from you to Jee and back again, shaking his head. "Why would she do that, Noona? Come on."

Hoseok was quick to agree. "Listen, I know that you're upset Jungkook is spending so much time with her, but this is seriously fucked up."

"But I didn't-"

Taehyung barely spared you a disappointed glance as he and Hoseok led Jee from the room, leaving you to clean up the broken glass. You did, all the while knowing that this wasn't going to be the end of it.

The second the boys came back to the dorm that night, Jungkook stormed into your room and slammed the door.

"Noona, what the fuck was that about today? I told you I would handle it myself!"

"Jungkook, I didn't-"

"You _did_ , I saw her, noona! She was crying her eyes out!"

"Just let me explain!"

"No, noona," Jungkook spat, gathering up his phone charger and some clothes. "I'm sleeping in Tae's room tonight. Don't fucking talk to me."

As the door slammed behind him, you whispered to yourself, "you said I could tell you anything, but you won't let me explain."

That night, you cried into your pillow through dinner. You were still sobbing when your door creaked open and Jimin stepped inside. 

"Oh, sweetie-"

"I'm not little," you whimpered.

The bed dipped as Jimin sat down, rubbing your back. "That's even worse, noona, if you're crying while big."

You let out another shuddering sob and whispered, "he doesn't believe me, Jiminie."

He moved next to you, curling against your side. "I believe you, okay? Jungkook and the others will with time, I'm sure."

You sniffled, cuddling against Jimin's body. "Why do you believe me, when they don't?"

Jimin hummed, brushing back your hair. "I just do. I can't let myself believe that you would do that. Call it an instinct, I guess."

"Thank you," you whispered.

That night, you stayed big, but you still fell asleep in Jimin's arms.

Jungkook, Taehyung, and Hoseok were still refusing to speak to you at breakfast. Big you could handle that just fine. The issue was, big you was not present at the breakfast table. You had woken up in littlespace.

"Jinnie-oppa! Your pancakes are the bestest!"

Seokjin grinned at you. "Thank you, baby! Make sure you eat your fruit, too, though!"

"So guys, I know that I leave today, but do you think we could-"

"Minnie leaving?" You asked, your fork freezing on its way to your mouth.

Jimin nodded. "Yeah, baby. I'm visiting my parents for a few days, remember?"

You thought back to a few weeks ago, remembering that Jimin had in fact mentioned visiting his parents. You nodded, a pout forming on your lips.

"Don't be sad, angel. Minnie will be back before you know it, and you have everyone else here to take care of you even while I'm gone. Okay?"

Your lips turned down even further. "But I'll miss you, Minnie."

"And Minnie will miss you, too, pumpkin. But I'll be home before you know it, I promise."

You turned to Jungkook shyly. Jimin had slept with you the night before, so you hadn't been upset that Jungkook slept in Taehyung's room. "Daddy, you sleep in our room tonight?"

Jungkook glanced at you for just a second before shaking his head. "Daddy doesn't want to sleep in the same room as someone who acts like such a brat when she's big. You can sleep with someone else tonight."

"Jungkook!" Namjoon was quick to scold him, but the damage was already done. 

You dropped your fork as tears welled up in your eyes, and you felt yourself slip right out of littlespace.

"Baby, it's okay, come here-"

"No, Jin-oppa. I'm fine. I'm-" you wiped away your tears with the back of your hand. "I'm big now. I'm just… I'm gonna go to my room. Thank you for breakfast."

You left your half-eaten pancakes on the table and refused to leave your room for the rest of the day, even when Jimin was leaving. What was the point? Jungkook, Taehyung, and Hoseok already hated you. Why shouldn't Jimin, too?

Jimin didn't hate you, though. That evening, he sent you a text to let you know he arrived safely in Busan.

_Hey honey, I know that this morning was rough for you. I arrived safely and I promise that I'll be home before you know it. Please be a good girl for me while I'm away. Keep your chin up, pretty little angel._

You smiled at the text, feeling yourself start to get floaty at the pet names. You grabbed the nearest stuffie and held it close to your chest, whining softly. You didn't want to sleep alone in your room.

You decided that going to Seokjin, Yoongi, or Namjoon's room would be the best option, so you quietly crept from your room into the dark hallway. It was scary, and you suddenly got frightened and started to run down the hall to get to your oppa's quicker.

"Oof!'

You slammed into a body, and heard something fall to the floor with a smash.

"Fuck; it's cracked," Hoseok huffed as he picked up his phone, letting it illuminate the hallway. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

You trembled, clutching your stuffie. "S-scared, oppa. Didn't mean to. M'sorry."

Hoseok pushed past you. "Sorry isn't going to fix my phone screen, is it?"

You finished your sprint down the hall and barged into what you thought was Namjoon's room with blurry eyes, only to be greeted harshly.

"What do you want, noona?" Taehyung asked.

You sobbed into your stuffie, shaking your head. "Not noona."

Taehyung sighed dramatically. "I can't fucking hear you if you mumble. Speak properly or go bother someone else."

It was all too much. You ran from the room and back into your own, throwing your stuffie onto the bed. What was the point of finding Seokjin, Namjoon, or Yoongi? What if they were cruel to you, too?

You remembered Jimin's text from earlier. If he had gotten to Busan safely on the train, why couldn't you? You started looking up train tickets on your phone.

Once your transportation was settled, you thought about writing a note to let your caregivers know where you went. You realized, however, that they probably didn't care. So you packed your backpack with clothes and your favorite stuffie, leaving your phone on your desk so they couldn't contact you.

You crept downstairs after changing into your "big" clothes. You would have to look the part, after all. You thought it would be easy; you just had to pretend to be big until you got to Jimin.

The streets of Seoul seemed much bigger and scarier at night. You speed-walked to the train station, looking around you suspiciously along the way. The streets were empty as it was the middle of the night, but you were still terrified.

You wished you could take your stuffie out of your bag and cuddle it, but now wasn't the time. You kept walking until you reached the train station, sighing with relief as it came into view. You had done it; you made it safely. Now all you had to do was board the train to Busan.

**Meanwhile, at the dorms…**

"Noona!" Jungkook swung the door to your shared bedroom open. "Noona, I looked at the security tape in the break room and…" he trailed off, realizing that you weren't in the room. Belatedly, he remembered telling you to sleep in someone else's room that morning. He burned with shame at the memory. 

He crept down the hall, opening the door to each room just a crack, enough to peek in and see if you were sleeping with one of the other members. His pulse started to race as he realized that each bed only had one body in it, and Jimin's room was empty.

"Tae," Jungkook barged in and shook his boyfriend awake. "Tae, have you seen noona?"

Taehyung rolled over, shooing Jungkook away. "A while ago, yeah. I sent her away, why?"

Jungkook swallowed hard. "Was she big?"

Taehyung shook his head. "No, she was little… why, Kook? What's going on?"

Jungkook felt the lump in his throat growing even bigger. "We fucked up, Tae. I saw the video of the break room that day. She was telling the truth; Jee-noona spilled the coffee on herself and broke the mug to frame noona."

Taehyung ran his fingers through his hair. "Fuck. Okay. We just have to tell her! We'll straighten this out and apologize and it will be fine!"

"But Tae," Jungkook's voice cracked. "She's gone."

**Meanwhile, on the train…**

You took out your stuffie as soon as the train started moving, looking out the window at the city lights as they got further and further away. You leaned your head against the window, cuddling your stuffed bear close.

"Patches," you asked softly, "you still love me, right?"

The patchwork bear didn't answer, but you held him tighter. In the dim lighting of the train, to the hum of the boxcar, you felt yourself drifting off.

**Meanwhile, at the dorm…**

"Do you see anything on her phone?" Namjoon asked. "Should we call the manager? The police?"

Seokjin shushed him, rubbing his shoulders to calm him down. "Breathe, Joon."

"Sh-she looked up train tickets to Busan," Hoseok finally croaked.

Yoongi went pale, realizing that you had run away in littlespace, that you were out alone at night and possibly in danger. "I'm calling Jimin. Let's see if we can make it to the station before she leaves."

**Meanwhile, in Busan…**

Light streamed onto your face as you were shaken awake.

"Miss, we've arrived. You have to wake up now."

You blinked your eyes open, realizing that Patches had fallen off your lap as you slept. You thanked the employee that had woken you up, shoving Patches in your backpack before stumbling out of your seat and off the train. You thought you were dreaming as you stepped off the train, immediately hearing Jimin's voice.

"Baby girl! Thank goodness! I was so worried!"

You squinted sleepily, turning towards the voice as footsteps slapped on the concrete. Sure enough, it was Jimin, running towards you.

You met him halfway, throwing yourself into his arms with a sob. You thought you had cried yourself dry last night, but apparently not.

"Appa," you sobbed. "Appa, p-please don't send me back to them."

If he was shocked by the sudden nickname, he didn't show it. He pulled you closer, peppering your head and face with kisses and you cried.

"Sweetheart, Appa was so scared. Everyone was scared. Why did you run off like that?"

You broke down even more, your legs turning to jelly. Jimin was the only thing keeping you upright.

"They hate me, Appa. They were all so mean to me. They don't want me anymore."

Jimin held your face in his hands, pressing a firm kiss to your lips. "It was all a big misunderstanding, princess. We're going to fix it, okay? They were wrong and they're going to fix it."

**Three days later…**

Jimin squeezed your hand as you stepped off the train at the Seoul station. You sighed with relief upon seeing that only Seokjin, Namjoon, and Yoongi were there to greet you at the station.

Yoongi was the first to approach you, running and pulling you into a tight hug. "My little angel. My princess. My baby girl."

"Missed you, Papa," you told him.

"Papa missed you, too. Papa is so sorry he didn't stand up for you, baby. So so so sorry."

You smiled sadly as he let you go, shaking your head. "Wasn't Papa's fault."

When you approached Seokjin, he took a stuffed cat from behind his back and handed it to you. "I thought she looked like Usagi; what do you think?"

You smiled and nodded; it _did_ look like Usagi. "Thank you, oppa."

"I'm sorry, baby girl." Seokjin pulled you into a quick hug. "Things got really out of hand, and it won't happen again."

Namjoon held out his arms last, and you crashed into them. He kissed your head and asked, "did you and Minnie have a good time?"

"Me and _Appa_ had a good time," you corrected him.

Namjoon grinned as Yoongi told Jimin, "welcome to the club, _Appa_."

Namjoon pressed a kiss to your forehead and informed you, "we have ice cream at home. Your favorite flavors. How about we have an ice cream party for dinner again?"

You brightened at the thought, nodding. The whole walk home, you tucked your cat stuffie under your arm and held one of Jimin's hands and one of Namjoon's. Maybe everything would be okay after all.

Everything was fine until you got home, where Jungkook, Taehyung, and Hoseok were waiting on the couch. They jumped up when they saw you, but Namjoon was quick to gesture for them to stay put.

"Don't overwhelm her," he warned sternly.

The three boys hung their heads and stayed put. "I'm so sorry, sweetheart," Jungkook whispered through tears. When had he started crying? "We were wrong about everything with Jee-noona, and it's not an excuse for how we treated you, but we will do anything to prove to you how sorry we are, baby. Anything."

You shook your head. Suddenly, the room felt much too small and you felt much too big. You shook your head again, stepping backwards to put distance between you and the men on the couch. You couldn't be vulnerable around them; not after how they had treated you the last time you were little around them.

"I…"

"Daddy's sorry, baby."

"So is TaeTae."

"And Hobi-oppa."

You sucked in a breath of air and whispered, "I'm… I'm big."

"But you were just-" Yoongi began, but Jimin shook his head at him.

"I just…" Jungkook looked like a kicked puppy, but you forced yourself to continue. "I can't trust you guys. I don't think I can be little around you for a while."

Jungkook started crying again, and you bit back an apology. You silently reminded yourself that _they_ did this, and you had nothing to be sorry for.

"You were little around us," Namjoon offered softly. "Do you think it's just… them?"

You nodded. "You didn't hurt me like they did."

Jungkook buried his face in Taehyung's shoulder, crying even harder. Even Hoseok was wiping away stray tears.

"Fuck; I'm so sorry, noona," Taehyung whispered. "We should have believed you, we should have-"

"But you didn't," you whispered. "You didn't trust me, so how am I supposed to trust you?"

Jungkook yanked himself away from Taehyung in a sudden motion. He scrambled over to you, kneeling in front of you and taking both of your hands into his. "Please," he whispered. "Please try, noona; baby, angel, please." He was crying onto your hands, but you didn't pull away.

You knelt down and pressed your foreheads together, shutting your eyes and trying to slip for him. You chanted over and over in your head, _daddy, daddy, daddy_ as every pet name on the planet spilled over his lips.

Nothing.

"I can't," you croaked, pulling away tearfully. "Please, I can't, Jungkook."

Jimin was the one who carefully pulled Jungkook's hands from yours, and you felt your heart clench as the maknae curled up in a ball on the floor.

"J-Jimin-"

"I know," he whispered, gathering you into his arms. "I know, it's okay." He carried you to the stairs, ordering Yoongi, "come with me, Yoongi-hyung."

In your room, Jimin sat on the bed with you in his lap, rocking you in a soothing rhythm while Yoongi brushed back your hair.

"Can you be little for us, baby? Just us, and Joonie-oppa, and Jinnie-oppa?" Jimin asked.

A fresh wave of tears rolled down your face, and Yoongi wiped them away. "You can do it, pretty girl. Come on, now."

"Papa," you whimpered. "I hurt Daddy."

Jimin shushed you, kissing your hair. "You didn't do anything wrong, princess, I promise."

"Made him cry, Appa."

Yoongi moved closer to you, wrapping his arms around both you and Jimin. "We've got you, baby. It's okay now. Papa and Appa are here."

You were broken, and you didn't know how to piece yourself back together.

**Two days later…**

Jungkook cleared his throat at the dinner table, interrupting Taehyung mid-sentence. "Noona, I thought you should know that they fired Jee."

You swallowed the food you had in your mouth and cocked your head at him. "What? Why?"

"Because we went to corporate with the recording from the break room," Taehyung told you.

"And we insisted that she can't work with us anymore," Hoseok finished.

You sighed. "You didn't have to-"

Jungkook stared across the table with fire in his eyes. "Even if you can't accept me as your daddy right now, you're still my little girl. Even if you can't call me your best friend as of late, you're still mine."

"We can't let her continue to work with us when she was so cruel to someone we love so much," Taehyung added.

"So you don't have to worry about her anymore," Hoseok said.

Tears welled up in your eyes, and you quickly wiped them away, only to be stopped by Jimin next to you. "Let me, baby," he whispered, wiping your face with a clean napkin from the table.

The action, when you were already feeling a bit floaty, pushed you easily into littlespace despite Jungkook, Taehyung, and Hoseok being there. You stared across the table at them, wide-eyed, waiting for the spell to break and for you to be unwillingly thrust back into your big headspace.

But it didn't happen.

"Daddy?" You asked, pushing your chair away from the table. "Daddy, will you sleep in our room tonight?"

Jungkook caught you as you ran around the table to him, pulling you into his lap. "My baby girl," he whispered. "I missed you so much. Daddy missed you so so so much. I'll sleep with you every night for the rest of my life if it makes you happy."

Taehyung and Hoseok stared at you both with unsure expressions, Taehyung's hand frozen halfway to your hair.

"TaeTae?" You asked, and that was all it took for him to close the gap and ruffle your hair.

"Hobi-oppa," you whispered, turning to him next.

He broke into a smile and laced your fingers together, holding onto your hand tight. "We will never betray your trust again, little one."

"I promise," Taehyung assured you.

You shut your eyes, letting the realization wash over you; you had all your caregivers back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on day 2/3 off from work. What a treat. Is this what a vacation is? 🤣🤣🤣


	36. Q&A Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sending in your questions; I had fun with this 😊

**!Reader**

Oh! I have questions! 🙋♀️  
\- How did they meet?

_I actually met Jimin and Taehyung first. I was leaving work much too late one night and had a really stressful day, and I realized halfway down the block that I left my phone inside! I turned to rush back and get it, and I ran right into Taehyung and fell onto the street. The fall made me slip into little space almost immediately and I started crying. Taehyung realized what was going on and explained to Jimin, and they both were super sweet and took me back to work to get my phone then even walked me to my apartment and got me settled there. We exchanged phone numbers and they checked up on me regularly after that, eventually leading to me meeting the rest of the boys. Maybe one day I can tell you all about that first day I met TaeTae and Minnie~_

To OC (!Reader?) : Can you tell what’s the bestest thing you like about each of your oppas, taetae, minnie, papa and daddy? ☺️

_Hmm, the best thing about Jinnie-Oppa is that he takes care of everybody at the dorm and he always makes sure everyone is happy and safe! He is full of love and keeps our family together~_

_The best thing about Hobi-Oppa is that he always makes everybody laugh! He likes to make jokes and dance with everyone. Sometimes he teaches me their new dances~_

_The best thing about Joonie-Oppa is that he always protects everyone no matter what. He is so strong and he always makes sure that everyone is looked after~_

_The best thing about Minnie is that he connects with people on a special level. Even if you don't say anything, he can tell if you need something. He takes care of everyone in his own way~_

_The best thing about TaeTae is that he is the most natural caregiver ever. He loves to play silly games and make a mess with me! He also sneaks me candy a lot~_

_The best thing about Papa is that even though he acts all tough and cool, he's really mushy on the inside. He says the sweetest things when no one else is around to hear him~_

_The best thing about Daddy is that he's my best friend and he has a very special heart. Don't tell anyone else, but he has a huge soft spot for everyone in his life and he loves with his whole heart~_

What's the worst stain little Noona ever produced in the dorm, that took days to get out, or never could be removed? And how did it happen?

_Oopsies; would you like to know why ice pops are banned in the living room? Well, TaeTae let me have a cherry ice pop while watching Moana once, and I got so distracted that it started melting and got all over one of the throw pillows on the couch! We threw the pillow out, but ice pops are only allowed in the kitchen now._

What's readers job?

_Have you seen Aggretsuku? My job is a lot like hers! I type away on the computer all day, slaving away for the corporate boss and doing whatever projects they assign me. The corporation makes music equipment; my department takes care of the paperwork end of things._

To who of the boys did she come out to first as a little?

_Jimin and Taehyung met me when I was little, so they were the first to know. They were super sweet about it and took care of me that night, making sure I got home safe and sound._

**Yoongi**

Does Yoongi nap at the same time as reader? (We all know he's a sleepy head)

_I'm not a sleepyhead, I'm a human rock! But yes, I nap with my little one all the time. Sometimes, I nap even when she refuses to. After all, I need to get my eight… or ten… or twelve hours for optimal performance._

**Hwan**

To Hwan!! Did you already know that she was a little or about little space? You handled everything so well that it made me curious.

_I did know about littlespace! I had a friend in college who was a little, and though I wasn't her caregiver, she told me a lot about it. But, I kind of knew she was a little before she slipped in front of me. BTS thinks they are so slick and secretive around the staff, but… they aren't. A lot of the staff knows but just doesn't say anything about it._

_I was really cautious around her because I didn't want to make her nervous. I wanted to scoop her up in my arms and tell her that everything would be okay, but it wasn't the time or the place for that. I hope she knows that I support her and the boys!_

**Author**

To author: How did you get into writing especially this trope?

_This is going to be a long one, feel free to skip over it if you wish._

_When I was six years old, I wanted to write a book. So I took some of my mom's computer paper and wrote some story in crayon, and I was so excited to take it to school and show my teacher. My mom, however, didn't let me and she told me not to bring it to school or I would get laughed at._

_Fast forward some years, and I was still writing books, mostly during school, and getting detention for doing so. One of my teachers in the fifth grade confiscated my notebook and threw it in the trash can, and I snuck back inside during recess to retrieve it. At one point, my mom found something I wrote and took the opportunity again to discourage me from writing._

_In high school, I took a creative writing class for an elective and received some good feedback on what I wrote. It encouraged me a little and I kept writing. In college, I took another creative writing course and the professor was an absolute monster. She continually would rip my pieces apart, not for grammar or plot or structure but because she didn't like the content. Mind you, I wrote a lot about abuse and trauma and violence. I was trying to get out the feelings inside of me that were tearing me apart._

_I failed her class and I stopped writing for two years after that. When I finally did get back into writing, it was because my fiancé encouraged me to write something fun and not worry about the novel I had sitting almost finished. So I started writing fanfiction instead, leaving my actual fiction on the backburner._

_At first, I wrote just cute headcanon one shots. I wrote some smut, some omorashi, some longer fluff and "getting together" pieces. I was having a good time for myself. I eventually started writing some littlespace pieces (this was all on my old account that I abandoned a few years ago). I just wrote about what I knew and liked, and there was no pressure to perform, really. It was fun. A lot of the littlespace pieces that I write reflect things that I crave but do not often let myself have._

_Tl;dr: everyone told me to stop writing but I'm bad at following directions._

**General Questions**

Who does the majority of the houshold cores? Jin or reader, or someone else?

_Everyone has chores to do, but Jin probably does them the best! The maknae line tends to not take their chores seriously… they sometimes end up making a bigger mess when it's their job to clean something. Namjoon, the god of destruction, is only tasked with jobs where he won't break anything. Hoseok and Yoongi help a decent amount as well. The reader does normal chores when she's big, like laundry or cooking dinner. When she's little, she is the best helper to the boys!_

What does manager-nim think about her?

_The managers, like some of the staff, know what's going on. The boys think they are good at keeping secrets, but they are actually sort of obvious. The managers think that the reader is good for the boys; some even say that she helps them in interacting with female fans, so that's definitely a bonus! The managers care about BTS's wellbeing, and since they love her, the managers love her, as well._


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Sorry I’m not sure how I prompt so I’ll say on here. Could you do one where Tae and Jungkook have an argument and y/n tries to comfort both parties but one of them (Tae or Jk) shouts at her. Eventually they make up and she gets lots of cuddles, especially from Taehyung and Jungkook. Thanks :)"

"Daddy, TaeTae! Time for bed!" You sang out, trying to drag Jungkook up from the couch.

Jungkook cleared his throat, glancing at where Taehyung sat on the other end of the couch, his limbs tangled with Jimin's. You tugged at his arm again, waiting for Taehyung to detach himself from Jimin.

"Bedtime," you tried again. "Daddy? TaeTae?"

Taehyung smiled at you gently, beckoning you over to him. You let go of Jungkook and let Taehyung press a kiss to your temple. "Actually, TaeTae is going to sleep in his room tonight, but Daddy will go to bed with you, okay?"

You wrinkled your brow. Jungkook and Taehyung had slept together every night since you had known them. "But Daddy and TaeTae always sleep together."

Jungkook placed his hand on your shoulder, not willing to explain. "Come on, angel. Give TaeTae and Appa night night kisses and let's go get ready for bed."

You pouted, but leaned in and pressed your lips to Taehyung's. "Night night, TaeTae."

"Goodnight, sweetheart."

You did the same to Jimin. "Night night, Appa."

"Goodnight, princess."

Jungkook sent you upstairs first, but you lingered on the stairs for a moment, afraid to go down the dark hallway alone. You could hear the boys talking in the living room.

"Have a good night cuddling with your _soulmate_ , Tae," Jungkook hissed.

Taehyung snorted. "At least I wasn't lowkey dating some girl for months."

"Shut up, Tae! You know it was a one-sided thing!"

"And me and Jimin were just doing fan service! Yet you're acting like a fucking baby!"

"Goodnight, Jimin-ssi," Jungkook said sweetly. Then, to Taehyung, "goodnight, shithead."

Jungkook frowned when he saw you on the stairs. "Baby, I thought you went upstairs already."

You shook your head. "Hallway dark and scary. Daddy and TaeTae said bad words."

Jungkook sighed and took your hand, leading you the rest of the way upstairs. "I know, baby. I'm sorry. You weren't supposed to hear that."

"Daddy?" You asked as Jungkook tucked you into bed, crawling in next to you. "Why you mad at TaeTae?"

Jungkook sighed, offering you a sad smile. "This isn't a conversation for little girls," he explained. "But Daddy will tell you when you're big, okay?"

You pouted, but decided to let it go. He hadn't said he wouldn't tell you at all, just that he wouldn't tell you when you were little. You nuzzled into Jungkook's side and hummed happily when he cuddled you back. The space behind you felt cold and barren without Taehyung there, but you tried to push the thought away. Big you would find out what was going on and make sure that they made up, you were sure of it.

You woke up tangled in Jungkook's octopus limbs, and even though you were big, you didn't try to squirm away. You blinked your eyes open slowly, Jungkook's breath tickling the back of your neck with every fall of his chest. It was peaceful and quiet, and you relished in it for a moment.

A moment was all you had before a loud crash sounded from the kitchen, followed by both Seokjin and Hoseok scolding your resident "god of destruction". You chuckled softly as Jungkook started waking up, pulling you closer and kissing the back of your neck.

"Good morning, baby~"

You shoved him lightly, snorting. "I'm big. Don't get all weird on me now."

Jungkook laughed, holding you close still but refraining from anymore kisses. "This okay?" He asked.

"Mhm." You waited a patient thirty seconds before asking, "so, are you going to explain last night?"

Jungkook groaned. "Do I _have_ to, noona?"

"Well, no, but I'd really like to know why my _daddy_ is having a lover's quarrel so I can help~" You teased him.

"Such a brat," Jungkook complained, nuzzling into the back of your neck. "He was pissed about Jee, still, I think. He was just kind of being a dick to me. And then I saw him doing some pretty intense fan service with Jimin-hyung at that fan meet last week, and… I sort of flipped out on him."

You hummed. "I see. So essentially, you're both mad at each other and instead of just talking it out, you're doing things to make each other even more angry?"

Jungkook sighed. "Jeez, noona, don't say it like _that_."

"Like what?"

"Like… how it is."

You shrugged, twisting in Jungkook's arms so that you were facing each other. "Want me to tell him how silly he's being, too? Then you'll both get some sense talked into you by noona."

Jungkook smiled, offering a small smile. "Noona, _fix_ ," he whined.

"Shut up," you told him, but you were laughing. "Seriously, though, Kook. I think that even though he knows the whole Jee thing was a misunderstanding, it still hurts him. And he knows that you get jealous of him and Jimin, you always have, so he's just trying to get back at you the only way he knows how. But I'll talk to him, okay?"

Jungkook smiled, brushing your noses in an eskimo kiss. "Thanks, noona."

Neither Taehyung or Jimin came down to breakfast. You could see how pissed Jungkook was getting; he was stabbing his food angrily and he kept glancing at the stairs. You tried to calm him down with sweet smiles from across the table, but it didn't seem to help.

As soon as breakfast was over, you made your way to Taehyung's room. You knocked, and upon getting the go-ahead to enter, you found Taehyung playing a video game and Jimin sitting on his phone on a bean bag chair.

"Hey guys," you said, closing the door behind you. "I wanted to talk to you, Tae."

Jimin raised his eyes from his phone, and his eyebrows raised, too. "Alone, I'm assuming?"

"That would be better, yeah."

Jimin shrugged, extracting himself from the chair and patting your shoulder as he left the room. "Good luck, I've been trying to talk some sense into him all night," he whispered for only you to hear.

"Will you turn off your game?" You asked, sitting next to him on the bed.

"Nope," he said. "I'll listen to what you have to say, though."

How generous. You sighed, picking at his comforter. "I know that everything with Jee upset you, and you have every right to be upset. But I think you know that it wasn't Jungkook's intention. You do know that, right?"

Taehyung shrugged, his thumbs racing over the controller buttons. "Keep talking."

"Hurting him like he hurt you isn't going to fix anything, Tae. You need to talk to each other and explain how you feel so that you can work on fixing it. Pissing each other off isn't going to move you forward."

"She thought they were dating for months, noona. What the fuck were they doing together that would make her think that? He must have been doing something romantic with her!"

He was getting loud, and you hated it. Quietly, you told him, "please don't yell, Tae. I'm just trying to help."

Taehyung groaned as "game over" flashed across the screen. He threw the controller to the floor carelessly. "If you don't like me yelling then get the fuck out of my room! I didn't ask you to come in here and lecture me!"

Your lip began to wobble as you stood up from the bed on jelly legs. Taehyung seemed to notice the exact moment that you slipped into littlespace, and he reached out to you. 

"Baby, I'm sorry, come here-"

You shook your head, backing away from him. "No! TaeTae y-yelled and made me li-little. Want Daddy!"

With that, you ran from his room and slammed right into Jimin in the hallway. He scooped you up into his arms and whispered, "Appa was bad, baby. I was listening."

"TaeTae mean," you whimpered.

"I know he was," Jimin agreed, carrying you down the hall. "You want Daddy, baby?"

You nodded and Jimin kicked open the door to your room, where Jungkook seemed shocked to see your tear-stained face.

"He yelled at her and it pushed her into littlespace," Jimin explained, transferring you into Jungkook's arms as he held them out.

"My poor baby. Now Daddy has even more of a reason to be mad at TaeTae, huh?"

You shook your head. Even in littlespace, you understood that Taehyung hadn't meant to lash out at you. "TaeTae hurt. Try to make the hurt go away by being mean."

Jimin nodded. "That's right, honey. You didn't do anything to deserve that. He was just lashing out."

Jimin watched for a few moments as Jungkook rocked you from side to side until your crying stopped. Finally, he asked, "are you angry with me, Kook?"

Jungkook shook his head. "You didn't do anything. He's your best friend, I get it. Even the fan service, I get it. I just… get jealous sometimes."

Jimin reached over and ruffled Jungkook's hair. "You're both my best friends. And you love each other more than anything in the world. I just want you both to see past the things that have happened so you can go back to loving each other how you should."

Jungkook opened his mouth to reply, but Jimin was already backing out of the room and shutting the door behind him.

"Are you okay, sweetie?" He finally asked you.

You nodded, smiling up at him. "Everything will be okay, Daddy. TaeTae loves you."

Jungkook smiled back, kissing your cheek. "And he loves you, too."

Sure enough, Taehyung ended up knocking on your door as you were watching Baby Shark on repeat on Jungkook's phone. He slipped into the room after Jungkook invited him inside, smiling when he saw you sitting between his boyfriend's legs.

"I think I owe both of you an apology, huh?" He asked, sitting down on the bed.

Jungkook raised his eyebrows. "I think so, Tae. Especially our little girl."

Taehyung took your hand into his and squeezed gently. "I'm so sorry for yelling at you, baby. I shouldn't have taken out my frustration on you."

"Trust-fay-shon?"

"Frustration," Jungkook whispered, kissing your cheek.

"It's okay, TaeTae. I know you were only mean to me and Daddy because you were sad."

Taehyung sighed, nodding. "I was sad, baby girl. I was sad because I love your Daddy so much, and I got worried that he might have been doing things with Jee that would make her think they were dating." He paused, using the hand that wasn't holding yours to grab Jungkook's. "But I was wrong, because I know your Daddy loves me and wouldn't do anything like that."

"See Daddy!" You tugged on his sleeve. "TaeTae loves you!"

"I'm sorry for trying to make you jealous, Kook. It was immature of me, and I didn't mean to hurt you."

Jungkook smiled. "I forgive you, babe. We can talk more about Jee another time if you want, if it will help you to feel better. I want you to be able to trust me."

"I _do_ trust you," Taehyung insisted. "I just got a little insecure."

"Kiss! Kiss!" You chanted. "Gotta kiss since you made up!"

Taehyung grinned, leaning in for a kiss that Jungkook happily reciprocated. You clapped your hands together, glad that their fight was over.

"Yay! Everything better now!"

Taehyung brought his hands to your sides, tickling you. "That's right, angel, all better thanks to you!"

Jungkook joined in, tickling under your arms. "Our precious little marriage counselor."

"T-tickles!" You laughed. "No more!"

But Taehyung and Jungkook kept on tickling you until tears were running down your cheeks from laughing so hard.

"Daddy, Tou-san! St-stop it!"

Taehyung froze, and Jungkook let up his tickling as well. "Tou-san?" Taehyung asked you. "Me?"

You nodded, smiling shyly. "Is… is okay?"

Taehyung grinned, tackling you into a hug even though you were still in Jungkook's lap. You got squished between them as Taehyung whispered in your ear,

"That's perfect, baby."


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I love your stories! You’re such an amazing writer! This chapter made me so emotional, it was so good. I don’t know how to do it, but would I be able to put a request in? My birthday is in a couple of days and I thought it would be cute if there was one where it’s the readers birthday and the guys spend the day with her. Maybe she starts the day out big but then slips into little space from all the excitement? Thank you so much and absolutely no rush! I hope you have a lovely day😊"
> 
> "I'm so sorry to keep bothering you but I would like to make a request. My birthday was Sunday and I would love If reader had a surprise little party and the boys invite your little friends and Hwan, thank you and again sorry to bother 😟"

"Wake up, birthday girl!"

You let out an "oof" as Hoseok jumped on top of you, hugging you through the covers.

"Oppa, since it's my birthday, shouldn't you let me sleep in?"

Hoseok grinned down at you, shaking his head. "No way! Seokjin made _brunch_ today. You know that half breakfast, half lunch that Americans go crazy for? I can't let you sleep through that!"

Hoseok seemed way too excited about avocado toast, but you played along. "Well, in that case, get the heck off of me so I can breathe!" You laughed, shoving him away.

Downstairs, the whole lower floor was decorated with streamers and balloons. You blushed, seeing balloons hanging from the back of your chair and a little tiara at your place. 

"Happy birthday!" The boys chorused as you joined them.

"Guys," you whined. "You didn't have to do all this!"

"But we wanted to," Jimin insisted, placing the tiara on your head.

"And don't you think for a second that this is it. The day is only beginning!" Seokjin said, placing a plate of eggs and- you guessed it- avocado toast in front of you.

Okay, so the avocado toast was actually really good. Seokjin had even made bacon, which was delicious. After breakfast, you were shooed away when you tried to help clean up.

"Noona, you should slip today!" Taehyung said as you all filtered into the living room.

You rolled your eyes. "Why's that? If I slip, I slip. If I don't, I don't."

The boys all exchanged a _look_ that had you immediately terrified as to what they might be planning. 

"Guys, are you hiding something from-"

"Hey! Since you're big now," Namjoon interrupted. "Open your regular gifts now and then you can open your littlespace gifts when you slip! How's that?"

You groaned. "I told you not to get me anything!"

Jungkook snickered. "I said the same thing on my birthday and you still got me presents."

"Same here," Seokjin added.

"I'm pretty sure you do this on all of our birthdays," Hoseok said.

"And you always bake us a cake," Jimin added.

"But I do that because I want to, because you guys work so hard and on your birthday you should relax and-"

"And so should you," Yoongi cut you off. "So let us make your birthday as special as you make all of ours!"

You eventually accepted that the boys were going to dote on you all day no matter what. You opened your big girl gifts (bath bombs, clothes, movies, and other odds and ends they found for fandoms that you are in). 

"Thank you guys, you really didn't have to get me anything."

Taehyung grinned at you goofily, suggesting again, "you should slip and open your littlespace gifts~"

"Tae, you're making me very very suspicious right now."

He laughed, shrugging. "I just want my little angel to have a good birthday, that's all."

"We got you a _really_ cute birthday girl outfit, too," Seokjin added.

You blushed, but you couldn't deny that it intrigued you. "An outfit?" You asked.

Namjoon nodded. "Do you want to see?"

"Yes," you mumbled.

"I'll get it!" Jungkook beamed, rushing from the room.

You were embarrassed to admit it, but you were already teetering on the edge of littlespace with all the pretty decorations and the attention you were receiving from the boys. When Jungkook returned with the outfit, it pushed you over the edge.

You gasped, jumping up to get a closer look. "Pretty…"

Yoongi came up behind you and hugged you. "Want to wear it, baby?"

You nodded. "Papa help?"

"Mhm, Papa will dress you. Let's go upstairs."

In your room, Yoongi helped you out of your clothes and into the purple sparkly tutu and pink "birthday princess" shirt. The finishing touch was the tiara on your head, which Yoongi placed back on as soon as your shirt was on.

"There we go. A crown for my little birthday princess."

Of course, the boys had you open your presents as soon as you got back downstairs. You were excited about one in particular, something you had been asking for for the last few months.

"Barbie dreamhouse!" You gasped, hugging the giant box. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

The boys grinned, glad you were so excited for your main gift.

"Want me to set it up for you, baby girl?" Namjoon offered.

"Yes please, oppa!"

It wasn't long before the dreamhouse was set up, and you quickly got out your collection of barbie dolls, along with a new one you had gotten today, and your Anna doll and your dinosaur from when Seokjin took you to the toy store. 

"Here, Tou-san! You can be this one!" You said, handing him a doll. "Oh, and Hobi-oppa! You can be this one!" You ended up handing all the boys a doll so you could all play together. Someone put Frozen on the TV, too, and you sang along as it played in the background.

Halfway through the movie, the doorbell rang. Surprised, your eyes shot over to the front door. The boys hadn't mentioned anyone coming over.

Smiling, Namjoon took your hand into his. "Let's go see who that is, hmm, baby?"

You nodded, letting Namjoon lead you to the door. When he opened it, you took a step back and hid behind Namjoon upon seeing three people at the door. You whimpered softly, not knowing if it was okay to be little in front of them.

"Hey, sweetheart," Hwan greeted you gently. "Happy birthday."

You peeked your head out from behind Namjoon, seeing Hwan smiling at you. The woman next to him was smiling, too. It was only then that you noticed another girl like yourself, clinging to the woman the way you were clinging to Namjoon.

"Oppa?" You asked cautiously.

"It's okay, baby," Namjoon assured you.

Hwan introduced the woman next to him. "This is my friend, Soomin, and her little girl, Haru."

You peeked your head out at the other little girl, seeing that she was peeking out the same way at you. 

"Haru wanna play?" You finally whispered. "Have a Barbie dreamhouse."

Haru's eyes lit up and she nodded, looking up to Soomin for direction. "Go ahead, baby girl," her caregiver encouraged.

Haru stepped out from behind Soomin and you extracted yourself from Namjoon, holding out your hand. "Hold hands?" You asked.

Haru nodded, taking your hand and smiling.

The boys watched on as you and Haru played dolls together, becoming quick friends. You had never played with another little before, and you were so wrapped up in playtime, that you hardly noticed as more people began arriving.

"There's a line where the sky meets the sea, it calls me!" 

By the time Seokjin came over to you, you and Haru were on your third movie and having a great time singing every song between playing. Haru's favorite movies were some of yours, too!

"Hi there, little ladies," Seokjin got your attention. Next to him was a boy wearing a pretty light blue tracksuit, holding Seokjin's hand. "I brought Chul over to play with you, is that alright?"

Haru had broken you out of your shell, and you didn't feel nervous at all at the presence of another little. You eagerly patted the space next to you.

"Chul, play!" When he sat down, you told him, "we playing dolls, but we can play something else if you want!"

Chul shook his head, picking up the Anna doll. "Like dolls," he told you.

The three of you played together all afternoon. When you got bored of playing dolls, you had a swordfight with your toy swords and light sabers. By the time you were all panting and sweaty, it was time for cake.

You blushed as everyone sang happy birthday, hiding your face in Jungkook's chest. Your Daddy only chuckled at you, brushing your hair back and directing you to blow out the candles. 

As you all ate cake, tons of people you didn't know came up to you and wished you a happy birthday, commenting on how cute you, Haru, and Chul were. You were glad that the boy's friends had come, and even some of the BTS staff. It made you feel super special and important.

After cake, you and the other littles played with your blocks and legos. The living room looked like a tornado hit it as people started to leave, all of them saying goodbye and wishing you a happy birthday again.

When Chul and Haru's cargivers came to tell them it was time to leave, the three of you pouted. "Do we have to?" Haru whined.

"Unfortunately, we do, baby. But you can come back and play with y/n and Chul again, I promise."

Haru pulled you into a tight hug and you hugged her back. "Thank you for coming," you whispered. "You my first ever friend."

Haru grinned at you. "You my first friend, too."

She grabbed one of your hands and one of Chul's, then waited as you grabbed Chul's other hand. Once the three of you were connected, she proclaimed, "friends forever."

You and Chul nodded in agreement. "Friends forever," you repeated.

Once your friends had left, you realized just how exhausted the party had made you. You flopped onto Jimin's lap on the couch, yawning. 

"Someone's sleepy," he cooed.

"Thank you, Appa," you mumbled sleepily, already feeling yourself start to drift off. "Thank you for party, and for friends."

Jimin kissed your hair. "We're glad you enjoyed yourself, pumpkin."

"Play again with Haru and Chul?"

"Of course, baby. I promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My "vacation" is over now 😔 Also, you guys aren't a bother when you ask for requests! I love getting requests and writing them. So don't ever feel like a burden, because I promise that you aren't. If you'd like to get philosophical about it, please apply that statement to every aspect of your life. You aren't a burden.


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "This chapter was the real treat! I was wondering (if you're still doing requests) if you can have a chapter, it doesn't have to be canon compliant or anything just a one time thing. But where one day the guys find MC just watching videos of their interviews and stuff in America, and they find out she's apparently really fluent in English. Like they see that she understands and is responding. I just thought it'd be pretty cute, especially if she's in littlespace."

You giggled, clicking on the next video on your iPad. You were alone for the day in the dorm, and found yourself missing the boys while they were at practice. The solution? To watch their interview videos, of course. You had already seen all their Korean ones, though. You had seen most of their Japanese ones, too. So you had moved on to their English ones, and had been watching them intently all afternoon.

You were so engrossed in them on the Jimmy Fallon show that you didn't notice them come home until someone patted you on the head, making you jump.

"Hobi-oppa! You scared me."

"What are you watching, little one?" Jimim asked.

"Your interviews," you replied as the rest of the boys joined you in the living room.

Namjoon chuckled as the interview continued to play on the device. "There's no subtitles, though, baby. Why are you watching this?"

You shrugged, going back to the video. The boys thought you were just being silly and watching something you couldn't understand, until the interviewer made a joke in English and you laughed.

At first, the boys shrugged that off too. But when you started repeating the boys' English answers in Korean, they all realized that you had a grasp of what was going on.

"Baby girl," Namjoon asked you in English. "Do you secretly speak English?"

You turned to him and smiled. "Not a secret," you answered him in perfect English.

"What the hell," Jungkook mumbled.

"We never knew this whole time." Taehyung was just as perplexed.

Somehow, an old video of Hoseok making everyone speak English on a plane came up. You giggled as Hoseok chided Jimin for getting "dirty water" on his face.

"Hobi-oppa," you laughed. "It's called _spit_."

"How do you know all this, baby girl?" Seokjin asked.

You shrugged. "Watched a lot of American shows."

"Friends?" Namjoon asked, perking up.

You laughed and shook your head. "No, not Friends."

"Tou-san! You remembered that they say their family names last in English! You did good!" You praised him when he introduced himself on the video, correcting himself from saying "Kim Taehyung" to "Taehyung Kim".

"Thank you, baby."

Namjoon leaned in close, pulling you into his lap. "Know what this means, angel?" He spoke in English to you. "We can talk about everybody else and they can't understand us!" He announced, tickling your sides.

You laughed as Jungkook exclaimed, "I understood that!"

You giggled even harder as Namjoon imitated himself from the earlier video and said, "Jimin, you got no jams!"

"No jams, Appa! No jams!" You repeated.

Now _that_ Jimin understood. He tackled you into a hug and told you, "I do to have jams! All the jams!"

You shook your head and repeated in English, "Jimin, you got _no_ jams!"

Jungkook joined in next; "Jimin, you got no jams!"

Soon, all the boys were joining in and you and Jimin were both laughing so hard that tears were running down your cheeks.

"My silly baby," Jimin cooed. "I've got so many jams."

You giggled, shaking your head. "No jams."

"So," Taehyung started ticking off his fingers. "Korean, Japanese, English… are there any other languages you're fluent in, princess?"

You screwed your face up for a moment, thinking. Then, in Spanish, you told him, "no, I don't think so."

Seokjin only groaned. "Aish, this kid!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every anime I have watched through lately has been sad as heck (or just made me cry because I'm an emotional wreck whoops). I'm finishing up A Lull in the Sea and then I'll be looking for a not sad anime to watch if anyone knows of any~ I have Netflix, Hulu, and Amazon Prime to work with.


	40. Chapter 40

You ran your fingers through Usagi's soft fur, sighing as she purred on your chest. It was quiet in the dorms, although some of the boys were home. You had woken up in littlespace, but you just didn't feel like playing. Or socializing. Or leaving your room at all, really.

Usagi stood with an arched back, stretching before catapulting herself off your chest and crushing some vital organs in the process. She pranced from the room, leaving you alone with your thoughts.

That was a recipe for disaster.

You grabbed Patches and hugged him close, but he wasn't warm like Usagi. He didn't purr, or lick you with a little sandpaper tongue. You sighed, tossing the stuffie aside.

Hoseok poked his head in at the sound of your discomfort, a sad smile on his lips. "What's up, pumpkin?"

You shook your head. "Nothing." You waved him off. "Just laying here."

Hoseok didn't buy it. He let himself into the room and joined you on the bed, staring down at you with studying eyes. "Will you tell oppa what's going on, please, honey?"

You opened your mouth to speak, then shut it just as quickly. 

Hoseok laid next to you, threading your fingers together with one hand and using the other to pull you against his chest. You breathed in the smell of his cologne, trying desperately to make it relax you. But it didn't seem to work.

"Baby girl," Hoseok whispered against your head. "I can't help if I don't know what's wrong, hmm?"

"I feel sad, oppa," you mumbled into his shirt.

"And what has my little one feeling sad? Can you tell me?"

You shrugged. "Big thoughts won't leave me alone."

Hoseok, the angel that he was, took the time to decipher what you meant. "Are you having trouble fully relaxing and being little?"

You nodded.

"My poor baby," Hoseok whispered, kissing your hair. "Can oppa try to help you? Get your mind off of it?"

You nodded hesitantly, thinking that Hoseok wouldn't be able to make the thoughts go away if you couldn't. But you remained pliant as he slid off the bed, lifting you into his arms and carrying you from the room.

"What do you want to play, sweetie?" Hoseok asked as he set you on the living room floor.

You shrugged, picking at some of the toys littering the floor without much interest. "It doesn't matter," you finally whispered.

Hoseok took control, pulling out your coloring books and crayons. "Want to try coloring, baby doll? Oppa will color with you."

You nodded, flipping to a random page in a book and taking out a crayon. Hoseok mirrored you with another coloring book, sitting on the floor with you as you both moved your crayons over the pages.

"That looks so great, angel," Hoseok praised you after a few minutes. "My little artist."

You shrugged, staring down at the picture of sea creatures that you were coloring in. It was messy and ugly. In the back of your mind, you thought, _just like you_.

"What can I do to help my sunshine smile, hmm?" Hoseok reached out and played with your hair.

You leaned into his touch and dropped the crayon you had been holding, feeling tears well up in your eyes. "I don't know, oppa," you whimpered.

Hoseok spotted your breakdown moments before it happened and scooped you into his lap. "Baby girl," he whispered. "It's okay. I'm here. I've got you."

"M'sad, oppa," you cried quietly. "Not your sunshine. Just sad."

Hoseok shook his head and pulled you impossibly closer. "You're always my sunshine, even if you're sad." He hesitated only a moment before taking a deep breath and singing softly, "you are my sunshine, my only sunshine."

Hoseok wasn't confident in his singing voice at all; you knew that. He never really sang much, even when Namjoon would belt out songs off-key. He was self-conscious about his voice, but he let you hear it.

"You make me happy when skies are grey."

You shut your eyes, your cries turning to sniffles. 

"You'll never know, dear, how much I love you."

Hoseok rocked you slowly, rubbing your back between your shoulder blades.

"Please don't take my sunshine away."

"Oppa," you whispered as he finished.

"I'm here, baby," he reassured you. "Oppa's got you."

"You never sing," you whispered.

"Only for you, sweetheart. Only for my sunshine."

You nuzzled against his neck and told him, "you're my sunshine, too, oppa."

After a few moments of comfortable silence, you shifted in Hoseok's arms and asked him softly, "again?"

Hoseok chuckled and nodded. "Of course, princess." And then he began again, "you are my sunshine, my only sunshine…"


	41. Chapter 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Aww. It was nice to get some hobi time. Now we just need some joon time"
> 
> "This one was so soft and cute! I hope you start feeling better soon :)
> 
> I know you already wrote a chapter about the mc on her time of the month but could you maybe write about one when she's in little space and she finds out she's got her cycle but she doesn't want to deal with it or do anything about so she just ignores it until one of the boys find out she got it and they help her with it?
> 
> It's okay if you can't write this request though - I know whatever you write will be amazing :))"

You giggled behind your pacifier as you watched Nemo on TV. To complete the theme, you had a clownfish stuffie on your lap, and Namjoon walked in with a bowl of goldfish crackers for you.

"Here you go, angel," he placed the bowl on your lap and you adjusted the plushie so that you could hold the bowl, as well.

"Thank you, oppa."

"You're welcome, baby." He tapped your pacifier and asked, "can I hold onto this while you eat?"

You nodded and he popped the pacifier from your mouth. You started munching on your fishies while watching your movie. They were the flavor blasted ones; the best ones (even though they stopped making the pizza flavored flavor blasted ones- those were _really_ the best).

You had finished most of your fishies, and fed Namjoon a few as well, when your tummy started to hurt. You frowned, pushing away the rest of your fishies.

"No want," you whispered.

Namjoon took the bowl and set it on the coffee table. "Why not, honey? You all full?"

You shrugged, feeling the familiar pangs in your lower stomach. You know what they probably meant; you were going to get your period soon. You pouted, bringing your knees to your chest to try and stop the ouchies in your belly.

"Are you okay, sweetie?" Namjoon tried again. "Is something wrong?"

You shook your head no. Nothing was wrong. If you ignored the cramps, maybe they would just go away. Maybe you could will them away and not have to bleed and feel yucky.

"Come here," Namjoon prompted you softly, patting his lap.

You crawled into his lap, clutching your belly and pursing your lips, realizing that Namjoon was still holding your pacifier.

"Paci," you whimpered.

Normally, Namjoon would ask you what the magic word was, but he seemed to sense your distress. He popped the pacifier back into your mouth and you began to suck on the soother. Your belly was feeling even worse. You were getting scared.

"Does your tummy hurt, baby? Did you eat too fast?"

"Tummy hurts," you admitted.

Namjoon rubbed your back gently. "Do you feel like you're going to throw up?"

You shook your head.

"Do you need to go to the bathroom?"

You shook your head even harder, burying your face in Namjoon's shoulder. He sighed softly, continuing to rub your back as you felt something leak into your underwear. Uh oh.

You started to cry into Namjoon's shirt, embarrassed and panicking because you just felt so small and you didn't know what to do. You didn't want to deal with it; you just wanted it to go away.

"Baby, is it hurting that bad? Should we go to the hospital?"

" _No_ ," you sobbed, your pacifier falling from your lips.

"Okay, baby, okay," Namjoon soothed you. "No hospital, sweetheart. Breathe for me."

But you couldn't. You could feel the blood seeping through your panties and into your shorts, but you found yourself unable to vocalize what was happening or take care of it yourself. You just cried harder as the cramps got even worse.

"Baby, are you-" Namjoon shifted you in his lap to look down. "Did you pee or-" he gasped softly upon seeing a small red stain on his pantleg.

"I'm sorry," you apologized, crying even harder.

Namjoon pulled you close and kissed your head, picking at your shorts and finding that they were stained, as well. "It's okay, baby, you're alright. It's just your period, don't cry."

You kept crying, though, as Namjoon lifted you from the couch and carried you to the bathroom. He sat you on the toilet with your clothes on, running his fingers through his hair.

"Okay, it's just a little blood." You didn't know if he was talking to you or himself at that point. He rifled through the cabinet under the sink, pulling out a box of tampons and pads. "Okay, here, baby. I'll get you some clothes and-"

You shook your head, crying harder. "I-I can't do it," you whimpered.

Namjoon paced back and forth for a moment before nodding. "Okay. I'll help you, baby. Let me get you new clothes first."

You waited, still sniffling, until Namjoon returned with clean underwear and shorts for you. He knelt down in front of you, carefully sliding down your pants and underwear and tossing them aside.

"Do you usually-" His face was turning red. "Which one?" He asked, holding up both boxes.

You pointed at the tampons. 

"Shit," Namjoon mumbled under his breath. He quickly collected himself. "Okay, okay." He smiled at you, trying to ebb away your nervousness as well as his own. "We can do this, right?"

You nodded. "S-sowwy, oppa."

Namjoon shook his head. "You have nothing to apologize for, angel. Oppa just doesn't know what he's doing. Joonie-Oppa is the one who should apologize."

You shook your head. "Oppa no be sowwy."

Namjoon ruffled your hair before going into the box and retrieving a tampon. He unwrapped it and stared at it for a moment. Taking a deep breath, he took some toilet paper and wiped you before prodding at you with the tampon.

You sat still for him, and he managed to insert it without any issues. When he pulled out the empty plastic, he shrugged.

"Does it feel right, baby?"

You nodded. "Thank you, oppa. M'sorry."

"Stop apologizing, honey. I don't mind taking care of you, no matter what you need. Even if oppa has never done it before, I'll always try, okay?"

You nodded, and Namjoon helped you to get into clean clothes. You both washed your hands together with the nice smelling cherry soap.

Namjoon kissed your head as he carried you back out, where you ran into Jimin in the hallway.

"Hey hyung, hey baby." Noticing your tear-stained face, he asked, "everything okay?"

Namjoon nodded and ruffled your hair. "Our little princess has cramps. I was just going to bring her downstairs and get some medicine in her."

Jimin pouted. "My poor baby, do you want your hot water bottle too?"

You nodded and mumbled around your pacifier, "thank you, Appa."

Soon enough, you were back on the couch with Nemo on and Jimin cuddled against your side. You had taken your medicine and had a hot water bottle on your belly. Namjoon had gone upstairs to change his pants.

"You feeling any better, baby girl?" 

You hummed noncommittally, resting your head on Jimin's shoulder. The medicine always made you sleepy.

By the time Namjoon came back, you were half asleep. You still managed to cuddle against him, though, much to Jimin's dismay.

"Thank you for helping me, Dada," you whispered to Namjoon.

Namjoon smiled wider than he had in a long time. "Dada will always be here to help you, angel."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanna go home and have a hot shower.


	42. Chapter 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Are u still open for request? I already requested once and you write it so cutely! I have few suggestions for "paternal name" there are BABA, DADA, or just DAD? (hope they help hehe) if i may request, I'm curious about the boys' pov when she started addressing them as papa, daddy, tou-san or appa. Have a nice day! You write so beautifully! I adore Y/N"

**Jungkook**

Jungkook was left stunned in his seat as you clambered up the stairs, leaving a cold space in his lap. He breathed out a soft sigh and whispered, "did she just..?"

Taehyung smiled from across the table and nodded. "She chose you as her Daddy, Kook."

Jungkook felt tears welling up in his eyes. "I have to go to her. She probably thinks I'm angry!" Jungkook stood up suddenly and rushed up the stairs.

Jungkook's heart broke when he found you crying on your bed. "Baby girl, I'm so sorry I didn't notice," Jungkook murmured. "Will you look at me so we can talk?"

Jungkook was near tears the entire conversation. He was touched that you had chosen that nickname for him. He hadn't been expecting it, even when you had been clinging to him and only him all day.

After Jungkook had assured you that he was glad to be your Daddy and you finished eating lunch, everyone went into the living room to play. 

Jungkook couldn't help but swell with pride as they all sat on the living room floor together. Out of all seven of them, you had chosen him first. You were his best friend when you were big, and now, you had an even more special bond.

That night, Jungkook slipped into your bed with you after you had fallen asleep, while Taehyung snored softly across the room.

"I promise, baby girl," he whispered, kissing your hair. "I promise that Daddy will always be here, and he will do everything to make you happy."

Jungkook fell asleep wrapped around you, holding you close and keeping you safe.

**Yoongi**

You blushed, pressing a kiss to Yoongi's neck. "Missed you, Papa," you murmured.

Yoongi took in a sharp breath, squeezing you tight against him. The name was music to his ears. "Papa missed you too, baby." It felt even better to say it out loud.

He felt close to tears as he held you tight against him, not wanting to breathe wrong and break the spell of the moment. He savored your warm body in his arms, blinking back his tears as he breathed in the sweet smell of your shampoo. When you started getting restless in his arms, he carried you to his bed.

"Baby girl," he whispered as he laid next to you. "It means a lot to me, that you would call me that."

You hummed sleepily, curling against his side. Yoongi chuckled and pulled you closer, kissing your hair.

"Papa loves you, princess. So so much. Sleep well, okay?"

"Princess loves you too, Papa."

Yoongi could definitely get used to this.

As you slept soundly next to him, he couldn't help but wonder, _am I whipped?_.

Yes, he was. But he didn't seem to care.

**Jimin**

"Appa," you sobbed. "Appa, p-please don't send me back to them."

Jimin's heart cracked in two from your crying, but was quickly put back together by you calling him Appa. He gasped softly, kissing you everywhere he could reach- your head, your face. 

The rest of your exchange passed quickly, and as soon as he had managed to stop your tears, Jimin started leading you back to his hotel. _Appa_. Had he earned that title, or was it just because he was one of the only members being kind to you?

No, Jimin pushed that thought from his head. There were others being kind to you and you had chosen _him_ to be your Appa. You had run to him all the way in Busan. Despite the circumstances, he felt himself puff up with the slightest bit of pride. He pushed his insecurities away to focus on you and be the Appa you needed.

"Baby girl?" He asked as you reached the hotel. "It makes me really happy that you called me Appa."

You smiled up at him, squeezing his hand. "M'glad, Appa. Want to make you happy."

Jimin scooped you into his arms and spun you both around, making you laugh. Your laughter was his favorite sound.

"And Appa wants to make you happy, baby girl."

**Taehyung**

"Daddy, Tou-san! St-stop it!"

Taehyung swore that his heart stopped beating. He froze, trying to process what you had just called him. "Tou-san?" He gestured to himself unsurely. "Me?"

Taehyung melted to bits when you nodded and asked unsurely, "is… is okay?"

It was more than okay. It was the best thing he had ever heard come out of your mouth. Overcome with joy, he tackled you into a hug and squished you between him and Jungkook.

"That's perfect, baby."

And it was. That moment, with his little girl and the man he loved, was absolutely perfect. He couldn't have asked for anything more. Daddy, Tou-san, and their little girl. Taehyung soaked up that moment to store away forever inside his heart, to remember whenever he was feeling down or stressed.

**Namjoon**

"Thank you for helping me, Dada," you whispered to Namjoon.

Namjoon broke into a wide grin, eyes shining as he processed the name you had given him. You were so cute, he couldn't stand it!

"Dada will always be here to help you, angel."

It felt forgeign on his tongue, like when he hadn't spoken English for months and had to start practicing for an upcoming interview. But it felt _good_. It felt _right_.

Jimik glanced at him from across the couch, a small smile playing at his lips. Namjoon blushed, and Jimin moved closer. He took Namjoon's hand into his own as you nodded off.

"Congratulations, Dada," he whispered.

"Thanks, Appa." 

And just like that, his embarrassment ebbed away into nothing but love for you.


	43. Chapter 43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Another prompt?
> 
> She woke up early and little, but decides that she’s a big girl (actually still little) and wants to make breakfast pancakes for her dads and oppas for a change, but ends up making a mess of the kitchen, covered with flour all. And then her daddy woke up and helped her out but can’t resist for a small food fight. 😆"

You woke up to your room bathing in an orange glow, with your Daddy and Tou-san sleeping soundly across the room. A quick glance at your alarm clock told you it was much too early to wake anyone up, but you decided that was okay. Everyone was always taking such good care of you that you wanted to take care of them, too! You could start by making breakfast for everyone!

You toddled downstairs into the kitchen with a penguin stuffie, which you sat on a chair and told him sternly, "you stay right here, okay? You can watch me cook!"

You had a special pink and blue apron that you wore when you helped the boys in the kitchen in littlespace, and you quickly located it in a cabinet and tied it on sloppily. Okay, so maybe you weren't very good at tying knots, but the apron still covered most of your pajamas so you figured it was good enough.

You started rifling through the cabinets, taking out bowls and measuring cups, flour, eggs, milk, and other ingredients for pancakes. You even found chocolate chips in the pantry, and blueberries in the fridge. Who didn't like chocolate and blueberry pancakes?

You weren't sure exactly which ingredients went in first, so you started with the flour. It puffed up when you clumsily opened the bag, coating your face in white.

"Oopsies," you whispered, dipping the measuring cup into the bag.

You scooped way too much into the cup, and more of it ended up on the counter instead of in the bowl. So you tried again with another scoop of flour, ending with a similar result. You shrugged, figuring it was okay. Now came the fun part! Eggs!

Someone usually helped you to crack eggs when you were little, but you were a big girl and wanted to do it yourself! You slammed the egg on the side of the bowl, gasping softly as more egg ended up on your hands then in the bowl. The shell, however, definitely made it into the bowl.

"Baby girl!"

You gasped as Jungkook appeared in the doorway. "Uh oh," you whispered.

But instead of scolding you, Jungkook started laughing. "What a mess," he said. "Were you trying to cook breakfast, sweetie?"

You nodded, glancing at the shell-filled batter and the flour that was coating not only you, but also the counter and the floor.

"Pancakes," you explained.

Jungkook raised his eyebrows. "What if Daddy helps you, hmm?"

You nodded enthusiastically. "Yes please, Daddy!"

Jungkook smiled, joining you and looking at your batter. "This is quite the concoction."

You wrinkled your nose. "Con-con-shun?"

Jungkook grabbed a new bowl from the cabinet. "How about we start from the beginning, hmm?" He took out his phone. "Daddy will find a recipe."

You nodded; that was a good idea. Maybe you should have found a recipe instead of just guessing. 

"Daddy mad?" You asked, eyes scanning over the mess you had made. "Kitchen messy now."

Jungkook shook his head. "But the kitchen isn't the only thing that's messy, is it?" He playfully booped your nose and showed you that it came away white with flour.

"Oopsies," you chuckled. 

"It's on your lips, too, baby girl," Jungkook smirked. "Want me to get it off for you?"

You nodded, not expecting him to lean down and peck your lips, but that's what he did. You giggled as he pulled away, lips white.

"Do we match now?" He asked.

You thought for a moment and then shook your head. Dragging your finger through some of the flour on the counter, you booped his nose and turned it white, too.

"Now we match, Daddy!"

"What the hell is going on in-" Seokjin froze, groaning when he saw the state of his kitchen.

"Don't freak out, hyung," Jungkook placated him. "Princess was trying to make us pancakes."

Seokjin shot Jungkook a harsh look, but smiled at you. "You wanted to cook breakfast, baby? All by yourself?"

You nodded.

"Well, thank you, baby girl. Is Daddy helping you now?"

"Uh huh, Daddy helping!" You paused thoughtfully. "Jinnie-oppa help too?"

Seokjin shook his head. "You and Daddy finish up and I'll wake everyone else up, how about that?" Then, with a twinkle in his eye, he added, "and after, Daddy can clean up the kitchen and give you a bath!"

Jungkook groaned. "Aw, come on, hyung!"

"Have fun, Daddy~" He sing-songed as he left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I think I might be getting sick. I feel feverish (the temperature checker at work would disagree), my head hurts, my throat feels gross, and this morning I coughed some sort of mucusy nastiness up. My lungs feel kind of heavy and gross and I'm super tired. Hopefully it's just allergies or something from the change of season.


	44. Chapter 44

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Okay so, it's the morning and MC is little and saw the sweet jar and she wanted the sweets really badly but the boys say no bc she hasn't even had breakfast but she throws a tantrum and the boys' scold her. She's been behaving bratty for a few days anyway so the boys' really didn't like her behaviour. So then later, she's lonely and wants to play hide and seek so 3 of the boys play with her, including the one who scolded her a lot (let's say JK bc he's her daddy) and they play well, she finds them first and then the second round she hides somewhere really good like idk in their garden behind some bushes? and the boys can't find her and soon she falls asleep waiting but the boys' are worried and they feel like she ran away bc they scolded her a lot today and they feel guilty but then one of them hears her little snores or something and find her and she comforts them and it's all fluff, she reassures them that she will never leave them and she loves them and they all hug and just uwu."

You swung your legs back and forth as you sat at the kitchen island, staring intently at the candy jar placed in the middle of it. It was a clear jar, and inside were those strawberry candies that reminded you of your grandma's house, the soft caramel chews that the dentist always said would rot your teeth out, and an assortment of lollipops. 

You spotted a blue raspberry lolli, and started kicking your feet even faster. You _really_ wanted the candy. You watched Seokjin and Jimin moving around the kitchen making breakfast, and decided that Jimin would be easiest to break.

"Excuse me, Appa?" You asked sweetly.

Jimin turned to you with raised eyebrows from where he was stirring eggs in a bowl. Maybe it was because you had been a bit bratty all week, and now you were being extremely polite.

"What's up, buttercup?"

You giggled. "I would very much like a blue raspberry lollipop, please," you told him, fluttering your eyelashes at him.

He glanced between you and the candy bowl, looking ready to cave. "Baby," he began softly. "Not before breakfast. How about after?"

Jungkook snorted as he entered the kitchen. "Princess, are you trying to trick your Appa into giving you sweets this early in the morning?"

You pouted, shaking your head. "Not tricking! Con-binx-ing."

"Convincing?" Jungkook asked, and you nodded. "More like conniving," he laughed. "But baby, you know we don't eat sweets this early."

"Appa said after breakfast!" You protested.

Jungkook shook his head. "No," he told you firmly. "No sweets until after lunchtime and you know this. I don't care what your Appa said."

You glanced at Jimin, who only shrugged. "You heard your Daddy. You can have it after lunch, okay?"

It was most certainly _not_ okay. You pouted and kicked the island, watching all three of your caregivers eyes go wide at the sound. Seeing the reaction you got, you did it again.

"Little one, stop kicking the island," Seokjin said.

"No," you pouted, kicking it again. "I want a lolli."

"And if you think throwing a tantrum is going to get you one, you're sadly mistaken," Jungkook informed you.

You slammed your little fists onto the counter, whining loud in the back of your throat. "Mean! Mean Daddy, mean Appa, mean oppa!"

Jimin remained calm and unphased, but Jungkook seemed to get angry at your outburst. "Upstairs, now," he ordered you. "You can stay in your room until breakfast is ready."

You felt tears welling up in your eyes, and you hopped down from the chair and stomped your feet. "Stupid, stupid Daddy!" You screamed as you stomped up the stairs. You slammed the door to your room behind you for good measure.

By the time Hoseok came to collect you for breakfast, you had calmed down a bit. You sat at the table and picked at your meal, not really eating much of it. Finally, Yoongi seemed to take notice.

"Why aren't you eating, honey?"

You shrugged. "Want a lolli," you told him.

"Well," Yoongi seemed to be on the same page as everyone else. "You can have a lolli in the afternoon. No sweets in the morning."

You pouted, getting angry all over again at being told no for a second time. "Mean Papa!" You screeched.

"Hey, we don't yell at the table," Namjoon corrected you softly.

"Fine!" You pushed your chair away from the table. "I'll go yell upstairs then! Mean Dada!"

You repeated your actions from earlier, stomping up the stairs and slamming your bedroom door. You waited for someone to come after you, but no one did. Instead, you heard the sounds of them cleaning up breakfast and then some of the boys leaving the dorm.

It didn't take long for you to become bored and lonely in your room. Sure, you had toys in there, and coloring books, and stuffies, but you still craved time with the boys. Eventually, you creeped out of your room and down the hall.

A light was on in Taehyung's room, so you knocked. Inside Jungkook and him were laying on the bed, a tangle of arms and legs.

"What's up, honey?" Taehyung didn't sound mad.

"Who's home?"

"Just us and Hoseok-hyung," Jungkook told you. "Why?"

You shrugged. "Play with me?"

Taehyung broke into a wide grin. "Sure, baby girl. What do you want to play?"

By the time the four of you had gathered in the living room, you had decided in the perfect game; hide and seek!

"Okay! Uhmmm, Daddy counts first!"

"Sure thing, princess."

When Jungkook closed his eyes and began to count, you, Taehyung, and Hoseok ran around scrambling for hiding places. You saw Hoseok run into the downstairs bathroom and hide in the shower. You didn't see where Taehyung went, but it was somewhere upstairs. You decided to hide in the kitchen, inside the cupboard.

You listened as Jungkook finished counting and you heard footsteps approaching. You thought he was coming into the kitchen, but instead he walked down the hallway. You preened as you heard him enter the bathroom and find Hoseok! You weren't the first one found!

You waited patiently as the boys went upstairs to locate Taehyung, squished in the pantry and waiting to be found. They seemed to be taking forever!

 _I must be great at this game,_ you thought to yourself.

Finally, after approximately 900 years, Jungkook swung open the pantry door. "Found you!" He grinned. You sae Hoseok and Taehyung behind him.

"Oppa found first?" You asked. "Oppa count now?"

So Hoseok started counting, and as both Taehyung and Jungkook ran upstairs, you got an idea for the best hiding place ever. You quietly crept into the foyer, grabbing your shoes and leaving the dorm, being sure to let the door shut silently behind you.

Out in the hall, you realized that you had grabbed shoes with laces, and you were much too little to tie them. After struggling for a few minutes, you gave up and ended up tucking the laces inside the shoes. That would have to do for now.

You skipped down to the elevator and down to the lobby, where you went out the sliding doors to the courtyard. You spotted the perfect hiding place, behind one of the flower beds! Giggling, you laid down behind the flower beds so that they wouldn't be able to see you. You were definitely going to win this round!

**Meanwhile, inside the dorm…**

"Kitten, you can come out now! You win!" Hoseok called out yet again.

"Hyung, I'm getting worried," Taehyung admitted.

"I'm sure she's fine, Tae," Hoseok assured him.

Jungkook shook his head. "I yelled at her pretty bad this morning. What if she ran away? What if she went to her apartment or something because she's mad?"

"She wouldn't do that in littlespace," Taehyung argued.

Jungkook got even quieter. "She ran away all the way to Busan in littlespace."

Hoseok seemed to realize how dire the situation was. "Should we call someone? Jin-hyung, or maybe Joon?"

Taehyung shook his head. "Let's not panic. First, let's check the public areas of the building. Kook, you check the gym. Hyung, the courtyard. I'll check the lobby and the mailroom."

They all dispersed to their designated areas, as you slept soundly in the grass behind the flower bed.

After some time, Taehyung and Jungkook joined Hoseok in the courtyard. He sat on a bench with his head in his hands, clearly losing his cool.

"Hyung, let's just call-"

"Shut up, Jungkook-"

"You don't have to be nasty, hyung!"

"No seriously, be quiet!"

Jungkook finally stopped talking, straining to hear what Hoseok was. He finally laughed as he heard a quiet mumble from behind the flower beds.

"Hit you… ddu ddu… ddu ddu… ddu…"

"She's sleeping," Hoseok started cracking up as they found you curled up on the grass, your thumb in your mouth.

"She just fell asleep," Jungkook sighed, relieved. "Baby," he whispered, shaking you awake. "Baby, wake up."

You yawned as you cracked your eyes open, sitting up clumsily. Taehyung reached out to steady you and keep you from falling over.

"Did I win?" You asked.

Hoseok laughed, eyes shining. "Yeah, baby, you won."

"We got really worried," Jungkook told you. "Daddy thought you left because he yelled at you this morning."

You shook your head, wrapping your arms around Jungkook and holding him tight. "No, Daddy. Wouldn't leave. Know you just following the rules this morning."

Jungkook ran his fingers through your hair as Hoseok asked, "so you aren't mad at us, honey?"

You pulled away from Jungkook and shook your head. "Not mad, Baba," you whispered, giving him a hug, next. Hoseok beamed, kissing the top of your head.

"And what about Tou-san?" Taehyung asked cheekily as you extracted yourself from Hoseok.

"Not mad at Tou-san, either," you assured him, slipping into his arms next.

You smiled at each of them when Taehyung let go. "Won't ever leave, promise," you assured them, easily taking on the role of comforting them for once. "Love Daddy and Tou-san and Baba."

"We love you, baby girl," Taehyung repeated back to you. "Do you want to go inside and have lunch now?"

"You can have your lolli after," Jungkook told you.

You smiled, nodding and accepting Hoseok's silent offer to carry you by climbing into his open arms. "Love all my daddies more than lollis," you told them, in case they didn't know.

Hoseok chuckled and kissed your hair. "We love you more than all the lollis in the world."


	45. Chapter 45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Request! Request! (Pretend there's no virus) Baby fangirl story. So what if Reader becomes a big fan of a newly debuted baby idol group (like teenagers)? (I don't know of one, you can just make one up, or maybe iLand?) Like, she sings all the songs constantly, learns all the choreo, wants to buy all the merch, put up posters, has a bias, wants to go to the fan sign, etc. And the boys think it's cute at first, then they get a little baffled by it. Like, "is this what the parents of our fans have to put up with?!?" Next thing they know, they are finding themselves attending some barely known idol's showcase wondering how they got there while reader is having the time of her life in VIP and the boys are hoping no one sees them and the poor idol group is just really confused about why "THE" BTS is at their show since they didn't know BTS liked their music and who is that very friendly staff lady with them and would BTS mind taking a picture with them and give them some advice and sign their microphones. And when they finally extract themselves from that potential disaster and they are on their way home, Reader thanks them very much for bringing her to see the best idols ever (and they are just disgusted, but she's cute and they love her, so they let it go), then she tells them that she is going to marry _____ from the group when she grows up .... and FULL STOP. [Insert that GIF of that mini van screening to a halt and almost flipping over.] She isn't allowed to listen to music any more.   
> You can end that however you'd like.   
> Thanks!!!  
> You're awesome!"

"Again, again, Dada! Play it again!"

There was a collective groan heard throughout the room and Namjoon quietly asked, "are you _sure_ , baby? There's lots of other music in the world, you know!"

You pouted and pointed to your pink shirt, where a group shot of Angel Attack was screen-printed on. They were such a new band that it was hard to find merch. The boys had the shirt custom made for you to fuel your obsession. "But I'm learning the dance!"

Yoongi finally hit the play button on the video again, for the fortieth time that afternoon.

"Yay!" You cheered, starting to dance along. 

The boys had supported it in the beginning. Jungkook bought you posters of each member, Jimin learned some of the dances with you. Seokjin listened to you go on about your bias and bias-wrecker. Hoseok bought you signed albums, Yoongi ordered you custom shirts and even a pillowcase. Namjoon and Taehyung made sure that you had all their music videos downloaded onto your iPad to watch as many times as you wanted. It was _cute_.

"Is this how parents of ARMYs feel?" Seokjin asked as you watched the same Angel Attack music video for the ninth time in a row.

Namjoon chuckled. "Probably. Is this our karma?"

As much as they might complain half-heartedly amongst themselves, the boys would still do anything for you. They were 100% whipped. And that's how you ended up with VIP passes to the Angel Attack showcase in Seoul.

"Now baby," Jimin began in the van on your way to the showcase. "You know we have to play pretend tonight, right?"

You nodded, putting on your best "big girl" voice. "I'm a makeup noona for BTS and I really like your music, Angel Attack. Please keep on doing your best!"

Hoseok cooed and pinched your cheeks. "That's perfect, darling!"

Meanwhile, Jungkook whispered to Taehyung, "this is going to be a long night, isn't it?"

The second you entered the building, you saw Angel Attack! You gasped and tugged on Jimin's hand. "Appa, look! It's Angel and Chris and Moonchild and-"

"Baby," Jimin squeezed your hand. "Deep breath. We have to act big, remember?"

You nodded, collecting yourself and putting on your best "big girl" face.

When Angel Attack noticed _the one and only_ BTS at their showcase, they started fanboying just as hard as you had just been fangirling. They bowed multiple times in front of them, thanking them profusely for coming to their showcase.

"We didn't know you had even heard of us!" Chris admitted.

Namjoon, instead of admitting that had it not been for their little girl they wouldn't have, took it all with stride. "Yes, we have heard of you. We definitely want to support other up and coming bands."

"You think we're up and coming?"

"You guys are our role models!"

"Will you sign our mics?"

You were starstruck as each of the Angel Attack boys introduced themselves to you, and you went with your story of being a staff member and a fan. You thought you were doing a great job of acting big!

"Noona, thank you for coming out here to support us. It must be so great to work with BTS!" Angel himself said to you.

You nodded, feeling your heart flutter from how close he was. "Please keep doing your best!" Just like you had rehearsed in the car. 

Jimin shot you an encouraging smile. You knew you were doing well!

While you were having the time of your life, the boys were having an impromptu mentoring session. Each of the boys in Angel Attack was asking questions, and the boys in BTS were doing their best to give advice (and at one point, even take pictures with the younger band).

You were in heaven, but the boys were in hell. Even so, they couldn't say they minded it too much. _Whipped_.

You were in the middle of talking with Moonchild when Namjoon came over and placed a hand on your shoulder. "Well, we have to get going now."

He was using his "leader voice" and you knew better than to dare complain about leaving. Instead, you all bowed and bid your goodbyes to Angel Attack. Taehyung held your hand on the way out to the van.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" You screeched as soon as the doors were closed. "I had so so so so much fun! The most fun! It was the best! Angel Attack is so cool!"

The boys let you continue your excited rant as you gushed about your conversations with all the Angel Attack boys.

All was well and good until you gushed, "I wanna marry Moonchild when I grow up!"

The boys murmurs turned to silence until Namjoon cleared his throat. Normally, they would encourage your fangirling, but this apparently rubbed them the wrong way.

"Well, baby, he's still a teenager, so you'll have to wait for him to grow up, too!" Hoseok finally said, making you giggle.

"And anyway," Jimin said a bit possessively. "Maybe Appa wants you to marry him instead!"

Jungkook tackled you into a hug. "Or maybe you can marry Daddy!"

You giggled, shaking your head. "Daddy marries Tou-san!"

"Hmm, you're right," Jungkook agreed. "You can marry Appa, then!"

"Nooooo," you laughed as Jungkook tickled your sides. "I marry Moonchild!"

Yoongi grimaced, reaching out to take your hand. "Maybe you should start listening to Blackpink," he suggested, with _obviously_ no alterior motives.

You gasped, nodding your head. "I like them too! Rose is my bias! But Jisoo is my bias-wrecker and…"

The boys all collectively groaned. _Here we go again_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I better go home and get babied tonight after the day I've had 🤣🤣


	46. Chapter 46

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "New prompt idea? I’m sort of really into yoongi as a paternal figure. I’d love a bonding time w yoongi if that’s cool? Idk maybe y/n isn’t feeling well and he cuddles her, or maybe she’s having a meltdown in public and he helps? Idk seems like he would be super supportive and awesome!
> 
> There was something about a previous prompt ( where they left her at the gas station) and when he came back he was kissing her everywhere that just tugged at my heartstrings!  
> Thank you!"

Your throat was yucky, that was the first sign that something was wrong. You had woken up still tired, but you dragged yourself to dance practice with the boys anyway because you didn't want to be alone all day, and you wanted to see their new dances.

As the day progressed, you found yourself drinking more and more water, but it didn't seem to help the growing scratchiness in your throat. Your chest felt mucus-filled and heavy, and your head felt like it was stuffed with cotton balls.

You felt sleepy, sick, and you just wanted to go home. You rested your head on your knees as dance practice continued, the harsh lighting in the room making your head start to hurt. You whined softly to yourself, knowing that no one could hear you over the music, anyway.

They couldn't hear you, but they could see you. All morning, Yoongi had been eyeing you, concerned. You hadn't been acting like yourself all morning, and now you were starting to look pale, too. When they took a water break, he rushed over to you.

"Hey, honey. You doing okay?"

You raised your head, wincing at the brightness. "Lights were hurting my head," you explained softly.

Yoongi nodded, running his fingers through your hair. "Do you have a headache, baby?"

You nodded. "Getting worse, Papa."

Yoongi frowned. "My poor little angel. Does anything else hurt?"

"My throat and uhm, my chest. My nose feels a little stuffy."

Yoongi hummed, glancing back to where the others were getting ready to start dancing again. "Give me a second, baby, I'll be right back."

You buried your face back in your knees as he trotted across the room.

"Hey sweetheart," he said when he returned a few moments later. "I'm gonna take you home now."

You raised your head and shook it, feeling guilty. "But your practice-"

"Shh," he soothed you, lifting you up into his arms easily. "I've been doing the moves perfectly for an hour. It's the rest of your silly daddies that need the practice," he said with a smirk.

You glanced at the other boys, who were watching the exchange. They waved at you and blew you kisses as Yoongi carried you from the room.

"Papa will take care of you once we get home," Yoongi told you as he carried you down the hall. "Right into bed with you."

"Feel bad, Papa," you mumbled into his neck as you reached the car.

Yoongi told the driver where to go, and then buckled you into your seat. You whined softly, upset to be out of his arms. He shushed you, moving as close as he could get in the middle seat without straining his own seatbelt. He held you tightly.

"I know you feel bad, baby, but Papa will make you all better when we get home."

You shook your head. "Feel bad for making Papa go home early and take care of me."

Yoongi gasped, making a big show of being shocked. "Does my little girl think I don't want to take care of her? I love taking care of my angel."

You pouted, but accepted his words as the truth.

Yoongi carried you upstairs once you got home, immediately taking you up to your room. "Do you want a bath before we put on jammies, princess?"

You shook your head. "No want." You could feel yourself slipping into an even smaller headspace as your sickness finally seemed to consume you. 

Yoongi pressed a kiss to your forehead and laid you on the bed, rifling through your dresser for pajamas. "How about kitty jammies?" He asked, holding up a cat print footie.

You nodded enthusiastically; it was one of your favorites. Yoongi smiled and booped your nose as he laid it out on the bed.

"Do you want a diaper, baby? That way you don't have to worry about going potty when you feel so yucky."

You nodded, sticking your thumb into your mouth as Yoongi produced a diaper and laid it out with your pajamas.

"Good girl," Yoongi praised you, lifting your shirt over your head. "You're being so brave for Papa, my little sickie bean."

Yoongi dressed you in your onesie and pulled your thumb from your mouth, replacing it with your pacifier. Yoongi brushed back your hair and kissed both of your cheeks. 

"Nap time, my quiet girl?"

You nodded, making grabby hands for Yoongi to lie down with you. He complied gladly, lying down and pulling you close before attacking your whole face with kisses again.

You smiled, popping out your pacifier and saying, "kissy!"

"That's right, sweetheart, Papa is giving you kisses!"

"Kissy!" You repeated, tapping your lips.

Yoongi sighed. "Honey, Papa can't kiss your lips or he might get sick."

You pouted, eyes tearing up. Papa didn't want to give you kisses. Did he hate you?

Seeing your distress, Yoongi huffed and said, "fuck it." He leaned down and pecked your lips chastely. "There you go, baby. Kisses."

You smiled wide, popping your pacifier back into your mouth and resting your head on Yoongi's chest. "Tank you, Papa."

"I love you, princess. Get some sleep now."

"Love you, Papa."

Yoongi woke up with a sore throat and persistent cough two days later, but he didn't regret a single thing.


	47. Chapter 47

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Heyy it's me again 😂, could you please write about the reader going abroad for like a month with her family (France or something like that) but when she comes home and back with the boys she is on a completely different schedule due to jetlag. So like the boys are having to deal with a baby space reader who is hungry at midnight, doesn't fall asleep till 6 am but is up again at 8 am, stuff like that. So the boys would have to keep switching off because of that. Also please dont overwork yourself and thank you 💜"

Your first mistake was agreeing to accompany your family on vacation. Your second mistake was not asking where that vacation would take place, or how long you would be gone. Your third mistake, it seemed, was thinking that any of these things combined would end well for you. 

A few weeks with your family. In a country where you didn't speak the language. With your _family_. In a different time zone. _With your family._ Unable to slip into littlespace. With. Your. Family.

It was one of the most stressful months of your life, and the second you got back home, you ran into Seokjin's arms and started crying.

"Oh, honey bear, why are you crying? Aren't you happy to be home?" He asked, picking you up and kissing your cheeks.

You nodded, your head swimming from exhaustion of the flight home, the stress of seeing your family, and the shock of slipping the second you walked in the door.

"Did things not go well?" Taehyung asked softly. 

You sniffled, shaking your head. "Bad idea. Tired. Wanna go bed."

"Baby, it's only two in the afternoon. Maybe just a nap?" Hoseok suggested.

You shook your head. Your body thought it was ten at night due to the time difference, and you were exhausted and cranky. "Bed!" You whimpered, fresh tears threatening to fall.

"Okay, okay," Seokjin gave in. "Let's get you to sleep."

The trip to your room and the boys getting you ready for bed was nothing more than a blur. Before you knew it, you were waking up in your room and everything around you was dark. Your diaper was wet and your pacifier had fallen out of your mouth, so you started wailing.

"Baby, baby" Jungkook stumbled across the room and turned on the light. "Baby, what's wrong? It's the middle of the night."

You just kept on crying as Taehyung woke up, too, groggy and mumbling. "Check her diaper and put her back to bed," he suggested.

Jungkook found your pacifier on the floor first and held it up to you. "You need this?" You nodded, and he went and washed it in the bathroom sink before returning and sticking it in your mouth. "Good girl," he murmured. "Are you wet?"

You nodded again.

Jungkook changed you and then laid you back under the covers. "Get some sleep, little one. You had a big day of traveling and you need your rest."

But you weren't tired anymore. You had slept already. Whining, you shook your head and pointed to your belly.

"Are you hungry?" Jungkook asked wearily.

You nodded. Hearing Jungkook's question, Taehyung rose from the bed. "I'll feed her, you go back to sleep."

"But Tae-"

Taehyung lifted you up and kissed your hair. "Go back to sleep, Kook."

Taehyung carried you downstairs where he made some oatmeal; it was easy to make and filling, and it would be easy for you to eat in such a young headspace.

"Open up! Here comes the airplane!" Taehyung was in the middle of making silly noises to get you to open your mouth when Namjoon came stumbling in, half asleep.

"What's going on? Why are you guys up?"

Taehyung sighed, feeding you another bite. "I think the time difference is messing with her. She slept all afternoon and now she's wide awake and hungry."

Namjoon ran his fingers through his hair, immediately going into "leader mode". "Is she in babyspace?"

Taehyung nodded, as if him making airplane noises to feed you porridge wasn't proof enough. 

"Okay," Namjoon leaned down and patted your head when you gave him a concerned glance. "We'll just have to take turns staying up with her for a few hours each. Like when you have a newborn, you know? It'll be fine."

Taehyung didn't look so sure as he kept feeding you. "Kook got up and changed her already, so let him rest a while."

Namjoon nodded. "No problem. After you feed her, I'll stay up with her a bit." He pinched your cheek with a wide smile. "We can watch Zootopia, how about that?" You were convinced that Namjoon liked that movie just as much as you did.

After you finished eating, Taehyung went back to bed and Namjoon carried you into the living room. He put on Zootopia as promised, but you were in too young of a headspace to really appreciate it. You just watched the colors and cuddled your Dada.

"Your eyes look all glazed over, little one. Are you sleepy?"

You shook your head.

"No? You sure? I bet your Appa would love to cuddle you and take a nap upstairs."

You mumbled incoherently behind your pacifier.

"Let's try anyway, okay?"

Namjoon only woke Jimin briefly to explain the situation before depositing you into his bed. Jimin cuddled you close, pressing sleepy kisses to your hair.

"Try and get some sleep, Appa will be right here."

You did end up falling asleep, but only for a few hours. You knew this because when you woke up and started whimpering, tugging on Jimin's arm, he gladly let you know.

"Baby, it's only been two hours. It's like four in the morning. Can we try to sleep more?"

You shook your head and pouted.

Jimin sighed, but booped your nose playfully when you started to look close to tears. "It's okay, honey. We'll get up now."

Jimin, patient as ever, played blocks with you on the floor until six, when Seokjin came out for his turn.

"Watcha got there, pretty girl?" He asked you.

"Bocks."

"Bocks, huh? Like a… chicken?" He bocked loudly and started tickling you under the arms. "Bock bock, bock bock!"

You giggled helplessly at the mercy of his fingertips, your pacifier falling from your lips. "Da, no tickles!"

"Da, huh?" He asked you with a slight smirk.

You nodded. "Da."

Seokjin smiled. "Da loves you, sweet little thing."

"Love you, Da."

Your erratic sleep schedule went on for almost three days, and you remained in a pretty young headspace the whole time. When you were finally big again, you apologized profusely to the boys.

"I'm so embarrassed," you groaned. "And you all must have been so tired. I'm so sorry."

Hoseok was quick to assure you, "we really didn't mind. We were more concerned about what happened on your trip that made you regress to such a young age, especially since you were so upset when you got home."

You fiddled with your coffee mug. "I'd rather talk about it when it's not such a fresh wound," you told them.

"We understand," Yoongi assured you. "Just know that if and when you do want to talk about it, we're here."

"Thank you. All of you. For always taking such good care of me."

Taehyung smiled. "We wouldn't have it any other way."


	48. Chapter 48

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "YAY! I love paternal Yoongi. He is so sweet. Could you maybe do one where Y/N is feeling littler than usual and clings to Yoongi? Won't let the others near her?"

You toddled out of your bed with some difficulty, landing with a soft thump on the floor. You giggled to yourself, checking briefly to make sure that Jungkook and Taehyung were still sleeping across the room. When you saw that they were, you stood up and made your way out the door, shutting it carefully behind you.

It was early, and everyone was still asleep. You located the room you were looking for, carefully turning the doorknob and letting yourself inside. Yoongi was sleeping peacefully in bed, head lolled back and mouth open, a tiny trail of drool on his chin.

You giggled, getting a running start to jump on the bed.

"Oof!"

Yoongi shot up, delirious and confused, as you landed right on his torso. 

"Jeez, baby, you're right on-" He shifted you slightly, looking you over as if checking for injuries. "You jumped right on my poor bladder. What's got you up so early, princess?"

You shrugged, squishing Yoongi's cheeks with your hands, which Yoongi didn't find nearly as amusing as you seemed to. "Wanna be with Papa."

Yoongi sighed, running his fingers through your hair. "Let Papa go pee and then we're going back to sleep."

"No sleep!" You whined.

Yoongi yawned, moving you off him so he could pull the blankets away. "Yes, sleep. Papa is sleepy."

"I come too," you grabbed his hand when he tried to get off the bed.

"I'm going to the bathroom, baby, you stay here."

"I bafroom too," you argued.

Yoongi shook his head fondly. "You're wearing a diaper, silly."

"I go with Papa!"

Yoongi caved, deciding to pick his battles. "Okay, let's go, little one."

After your trip with Yoongi to the bathroom (you insisted he put you on the potty so you could try and go. You didn't. Then proceeded to go in your diaper five seconds later which resulted in a changing) both you and Yoongi were (unfortunately for him) wide awake.

"Want to watch cartoons, honey?" He asked, setting you on the couch. "I'll make you a bottle."

"Uh uh! I come with Papa."

Yoongi didn't bother trying to convince you otherwise after losing the bathroom debate. He just picked you up and took you into the kitchen with him, setting you in a chair while he made your bottle and his coffee.

Seokjin came down while he was still making the drinks, smiling at you and making a silly face. "How come you're in here instead of playing, little one?"

"Wan be with Papa, Da."

Seokjin nodded, understanding. "I see. Papa's little shadow today, huh?"

"Bottle's ready," Yoongi announced. "Want Da to feed you so Papa can drink his coffee?"

You shook your head. "Papa feed! Da no feed."

Yoongi internally groaned, but still sat down and pulled you into his lap. "Such a spoiled baby, hmm?" He asked, pressing the bottle to your lips.

"She sure is," Seokjin agreed, ruffling your hair. Both Seokjin and Yoongi glanced at you with confusion when you recoiled from the touch.

"Only Papa touch baby today!" You whimpered, seconds away from a meltdown.

"Okay, okay," Yoongi soothed you. "Let's calm down. Hyung, I'm sure she just-"

But Seokjin shook his head. "It's okay, she's just needing her Papa today. I understand," he said with a small smile.

Most of the day went on like that- only Yoongi could play with you, only Yoongi could change you, only Yoongi could cuddle you or feed you or really be close to you. You clung to him, not leaving his side once all day.

"Do you want Papa to give you a bath before bed, little bear?" Yoongi asked you after dinner.

You happily agreed, and Yoongi carried you to the bathroom. He set you on the counter while he filled the tub, then undressed you whilst it filled up.

"Papa loves you, baby," he reminded you as he placed you in the warm water.

You stayed silent, splashing with your duckies as Yoongi carefully washed every inch of your body. He shampooed and conditioned your hair, taking care not to get any in your eyes. He let you play in the water for a bit after you were clean, leaning his head against the lip of the tub.

"Papa tired?"

Yoongi managed a smile, shaking his head. "Papa's okay."

You shook your head, leaning down and kissing Yoongi's cheek. "Papa's tired. Let's go sleepies now."

Yoongi chuckled, but agreed. He took you from the bath and dried you off, carrying you to his room wrapped in a towel.

"You sleep in here with Papa tonight?" He asked as he dressed you in nice, warm pajamas.

"Please, Papa."

"Of course, baby girl."

Yoongi laid you down in bed before settling next to you, pulling you to lie on his chest. He yawned, clearly exhausted, but still managed to pet your hair and rub your belly to try and make you sleepy.

"Papa?" You whispered, pausing to yawn. "Was baby too much today?"

Yoongi kissed your forehead and assured you, "you weren't too much, baby. You're never too much for Papa."

"Even when I make him feed me?"

"Even when you _let_ me feed you."

"Even when I go potty with you?"

"Even then."

"Even when I won't get off your lap?"

"I love when you sit on my lap."

"Even when-"

"Baby girl," Yoongi shushed you gently. "It's time for night nights, now."

You sighed softly. "Yes, Papa."

"I love you, baby girl. Goodnight."

"I love you. Night night, Papa."


	49. Chapter 49

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Haha I love how we’re all on the daddy yoongi train! Can I add one too? Could you do one where yoongi takes yn to sea world or something and people dont know she’s in little space, so they look at them weird (bc she calls him papa) and then someone is mean to her, about acting childish or something, and she gets sad and yoongi stands up for her, and then calms her down?"

"Penguins too, Papa? There will be penguins?"

Yoongi nodded enthusiastically, pocketing his phone. "There sure will, baby. Lots of penguins."

"And dolphins?"

"Of course!"

"Will I see Nemo and Dory?"

Yoongi grinned. "You betcha."

You bounced in your seat as you finally, _finally_ arrived at the aquarium. You had been waiting for this all week! You tried to rush from the car, but Yoongi grabbed your arm and slowed you down.

"One second, baby, let's talk about the rules."

You nodded, taking the face mask Yoongi handed you. "Stay close to Papa."

"Mhm."

"Don't talk to strangers."

"That's right."

"Don't call you Papa in front of anyone."

"My smart girl," Yoongi praised you. "You remembered them all so well!"

You blushed at the praise, taking Yoongi's hand as he helped you from the car.

The aquarium was massive! Yoongi bought your tickets and then held your hand to lead you inside. The first room you entered was dark except for the lights of the giant aquariums lining the walls.

"Look, look!" You gasped, pointing. "Jellyfish!"

You ran to the tank and got as close as you could, practically pressing your face to the glass. You were so engrossed in the jellyfish that you didn't notice a young couple with a baby nearby, giving you a strange look.

Yoongi did, however, and he came up behind you to wrap his arms around your waist. "Indoor voices, baby, remember?" He whispered in your ear.

You nodded. "Sorry, Papa. Got excited about the jellyfish." You spoke quietly so only he would hear.

"I know, my good girl. Just reminding you." He pressed a kiss to your cheek. "I wonder if I could make a peanut butter and jellyfish sandwich, hmm?"

You giggled, shaking your head. "No, Papa! Jelly doesn't come from jellyfish!"

"You sure about that? My baby is so smart, I'll just have to trust her."

Yoongi held your hand as you skipped beside him on your way to the sharks. There was even a tunnel where you walked through and were surrounded by sharks everywhere but the floor! It was the coolest thing you had ever seen! Yoongi took tons of photos of you in the shark tunnel, all of them with you doing cute poses.

In the next exhibit, you saw Nemo and Dory! You gasped, pointing to show Yoongi. 

"Nemo and Dory!" You squealed, unaware that the same couple from before was at that exhibit and watching you with disgusted looks.

"That's right, sweetie pie. Just like in the movie. Aren't they so cool looking?"

"They happy here, right?" You suddenly asked. "Nemo's daddy there with him?"

"Of course, baby," Yoongi assured you. He pointed to one of the other many clownfish in the tank. "That one right there is Marlin!"

You giggled, believing him. "Glad they together."

When you got to the dolphins, you asked, "can we swim with them like on TV?"

Yoongi shook his head. "No here, pumpkin. Maybe one day we can somewhere else, though."

Finally, you reached the main event (for you, anyway): the penguins. You gasped, watching the ones on land waddle and the ones in the water swim. You giggled, turning to show Yoongi your best penguin waddle.

"Look, Papa! I'm penguin too!"

You froze, and so did Yoongi, when you realized how loudly you'd said it. Yoongi softly reminded you to use your indoor voice, but it was too late.

"Okay, I've had enough of this," came a voice from behind Yoongi. You turned to face that young couple with the baby, you hiding behind Yoongi. "You can't be doing some weird kinky shit here."

"Excuse me?" Yoongi asked, as if daring the woman to repeat herself.

Her husband spoke up instead. "This is an establishment for _families_. There are kids here. You can't go around with a grown woman acting like a kid, you freak."

You felt your eyes welling up with tears. Yoongi was getting yelled at because of your mistake. You buried your face in his side.

"Actually, we have every right to be here. If you don't like how she's acting, then you can fuck right off and get away from us then."

"You're disgusting," the woman barked, grabbing the baby and walking away. Her husband followed close behind.

"Okay baby," Yoongi tried to make light of situation, as if he didn't just have to tell two strangers off because of you. "Let's go back to those penguins! I want to see your cute little waddle again!"

You shook your head. "Was a bad girl. Bad girls don't get to see penguins."

Looking at your broken expression, Yoongi seemed to forget all his qualms about being in public. He scooped you into his arms right there and sat you on his lap on a bench.

"Look at me, princess."

Hesitantly, you looked up to find that Yoongi didn't look angry at all. "You are _not_ a bad girl. That bitch of a woman is a bad girl."

"But my fault. Called you Papa. Against the rules."

Yoongi brushed a stray tear from your cheek. "No, baby, it was just an accident. You were excited, you didn't mean to break the rules. Papa isn't mad, sweetie."

You sniffled, playing with the collar of Yoongi's shirt. "M'sorry."

"No need to apologize, princess. I don't ask you not to call me Papa in public because of me. I don't care what anyone thinks. I just care about people saying things that might upset you." He kissed your forehead. "I hate seeing my baby girl upset," he pouted.

You shook your head, clambering off his lap in an instant. "No sad for Papa!" You argued. "Happy! Glad Papa took me here."

Yoongi took your hand, smiling widely. "Let's go see those penguins, little one. And," he added with a smirk, "I fully expect to see another cute little waddle!"


	50. Chapter 50

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "My mom & I keep fighting. She keeps saying really hurtful things & it making my mental health worst. But your story is something I look forward to! So thank you! I was wondering if I could requested that maybe the reader gets in a really bad fight w/her mom & it make her slip. And the boys just take care of her.💜 But you don't have too if you don't want too"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: contains mentions of child abuse.

**Mom:** Answer the fucking phone.

**You:** Busy.

**Mom:** More like avoiding me. I'm sick of your shit. Pick up the phone.

**You:** I really don't have time for this right now.

You groaned, pausing in the hallway of the dorm just a touch away from the keypad as you got an incoming call.

_Answer, don't answer. Answer, don't answer_. You finger hovered over the green button, then the red. You finally settled on the green, knowing that she would just blow up your phone if you ignored the call.

" _What_?"

"That's no way to greet your mother."

"After you've been texting me all day at work and getting me in trouble? Sure is."

"Speaking of work, you still owe me that money from-"

"I know, Mom."

"And with how your mental health has been, should you even be working where you work? It's full of stress and can't be good for your mind."

"The only thing causing me stress right now is you."

Your mother stayed silent for a moment too long before saying, "I don't know why you pushed me away when you moved out. I've done nothing wrong here."

You thought back to the 22 years of physical and mental abuse you endured at her hands before moving out. You chuckled softly, shaking your head. "I just got home. I have to go now."

"Why? Is someone at your apartment? Do you have a boyfriend? You never tell me anything anymore!"

"Because it's none of your business."

"It is my business! I'm your mother. Everything you do is my business!"

"Yeah, so you can pick apart every single thing I do as if I asked for your opinion."

"Because all you do is fuck up! Someone has to tell you the truth."

"Goodbye, Mother."

"You are such an ungrateful piece of sh-"

You clicked "end call" as you punched in the keycode to the dorm, throwing your bag on the floor of the foyer as your phone started ringing again.

"Hey, noona, what's-"

Jungkook cut himself off as he watched you throw your phone across the room. You didn't even want to hear it ringing, knowing that it was your mother calling again.

You stared at him, frozen, tears welling up in your eyes. "Daddy," you whispered.

"Baby girl," he greeted you softly, crossing the room in a quick stride and pulling you close. "Let's get you out of these uncomfy clothes, hmm?" He suggested, picking at your pantsuit.

You went limp in his arms as he carried you upstairs, your phone still buzzing somewhere on the floor. He laid you on the bed and started removing your clothes, folding them up next to you. 

"Who were you on the phone with, princess? I heard you in the hall for a while."

Your lower lip trembled. "Mommy," you whispered, the name sounding foreign and somewhat disgusting on your tongue. You trembled as you remembered calling it out in the middle of the night as a toddler, after a nightmare, only to realize that you had been left alone. Screaming it as she slammed your head against the wall using your ponytail. Sobbing it as she berated you, breaking things inside your bedroom in a fit of rage.

You didn't realize that you were hyperventilating until Jungkook pulled your half-naked body close, rocking you in his arms. "You aren't there anymore, sweetheart. It's been years, hasn't it?" He kissed the crown of your head. "No one will hurt you here. Your daddies would never hurt you."

Your door creaked open and Namjoon appeared in the doorway. "I hear crying. What's got my little girl so upset, hmm?"

You opened your mouth to speak, but it only came out as a garbled mess. Jungkook beckoned Namjoon over, whispering something in his ear.

"Okay," Namjoon acknowledged him. "I'll let the others know." To you, he brushed your cheek with the back of his hand and assured you, "you're doing so well, baby. Just relax and let us take care of you. No more scary big thoughts."

You nodded, burying your face in Jungkook's shoulder. You willed away the bad thoughts, even though some of them were not only big thoughts, but little ones. Memories and fragments of abuse when you were too young to realize that it was abuse. A broken trail of memories involving broken trust and self-reliance at such a young age.

"You're thinking too much, little one," Jungkook whispered. "Let Daddy get you in some comfy clothes."

You tensed up as Jungkook dressed you, when his fingers would brush anywhere the least bit personal. Jungkook noticed, frowning, and tried his best to dress you as quickly and carefully as possible.

"You're safe, baby," he reminded you. "No one is going to hurt you here."

When Jungkook carried you into the living room, nearly all your other caregivers were there. Jimin pouted at you, holding out his arms. When Jungkook lowered you into his lap, he started kissing every inch of your face.

"My pretty little baby." He smooched your nose loudly, making you giggle. "Appa wants to play with you, okay?"

You nodded as Hoseok laid out a puzzle on the floor. A nice, calm, quiet activity. Jimin kept you on his lap, but lowered you both to the floor.

"Can our smart girl help us do the puzzle?" Hoseok asked as Sofia the First started playing on the TV.

You nodded. You _were_ smart. If Appa and Baba needed help with the puzzle, you were sure that you could do it!

Before long, Seokjin entered the room with a sippy filled with hot cocoa. Jimin held the cup to your lips, insisting that you were just too little and cute to do it yourself. 

"Tank you, Appa," you whispered when you were finished.

You completed the first puzzle before long, with the help of Hoseok and Jimin. Taehyung even joined in for a little bit. Soon, you were putting together a second puzzle, completely entranced in the process and no longer plagued by yucky thoughts. 

You calmed down significantly, knowing that all the men in the room loved you and wanted to care for you. You wouldn't get rejected or neglected here. They would always love you and make sure you were safe.

"Thank you," you whispered in Jimin's ear.

Jimin pressed a kiss to the shell of your ear, whispering back, "thank _you_ for letting us love you."

They doted on you for the rest of the evening. When you were hungry, Yoongi made you mac and cheese and Seokjin fed it to you. When you had to go potty, Hoseok helped you. When it was time to bathe, Taehyung ran you a bath and played with your toys with you. When it was time for bed, Jungkook pushed your and his beds together, so that all of them could squish in bed with you and remind you of just how loved you were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All true stories. I remember once, my mother coming in my room and grabbing me by the poinytail, dragging me across the floor and then slamming my head against the windowsill. There was a bloodstain there my entire childhood, yet she would gaslight me (and still does to this day) and insists that half of these things I remember never happened. Idk y'all. This is where my motto comes in; "fucked up people do fucked up things". Her behavior was not a reflection of me, but a reflection of her. And I will break the cycle and make sure my children don't grow up feeling worthless, but instead feeling like their parents love them to pieces and would give them the world.


	51. Chapter 51

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So I would be really happy to read some comfort drabble with any of the boys taking care of reader who is too scared to talk or ask for help or anything and just needs all the cuddles, pacifiers and just a full on pampering to know she's loved."

You blinked your eyes open, your limbs feeling like lead. _Blink, blink_. The beginnings of daylight were seeping through the blinds, casting an orange glow on the entire room. You wanted to be held, to go back to sleep feeling loved. But you couldn't seem to find your voice.

You cried softly, even in your distress, unable to make much noise. You felt too weak and weighed down to even hug your stuffie close to you, so you just laid still, crying quietly, until you fell back asleep.

"Little baby," you awoke to Namjoon brushing back your hair. "Your eyes look red and puffy, angel. Were you crying?"

You nodded.

"Why didn't you come get one of your daddies, hmm?"

You didn't know how to answer him, so you just whined. Namjoon picked you up, rocking you in his arms.

"Too little to talk today, baby?"

You shrugged. That was part of it. The other part was that you were too anxious to talk, too afraid to talk, too upset to talk. There was something sour swirling inside you and you didn't know how to vocalize it to Namjoon. 

"Dada," you managed, sounding broken.

"I know, baby." Namjoon kissed your hair. "Are you feeling down today?"

You shook your head.

"Anxious?"

You nodded.

Namjoon guided your head down to lie on his shoulder. "Dada is here, pumpkin. You're safe with me."

Namjoon moved slower than usual with you, carefully placing you down to change you. He put a fresh diaper on you as you stared at the ceiling, seeming to be lost somewhere inside your head.

"All done, princess," Namjoon cooed as he picked you up again. "Will you eat something for me?"

You shook your head.

"What if someone feeds you?"

You shrugged.

Undeterred, Namjoon carried you downstairs into the dining room. When the boys all started greeting you loudly, you hid in his shoulder and bit back tears.

"Guys, she's really little and really anxious today. Go nice and slow with her. Soft." He cast a pointed look at the maknae line. " _Quiet._ "

Taehyung made grabby hands at you, and Namjoon helped you settle onto his lap. You sighed softly as Taehyung hugged you tightly, pressing multiple kisses to the top of your head.

"You hungry, sweetheart?"

You shook your head.

"Let's try to eat, anyway. Tou-san will feed you."

Taehyung patiently fed you some eggs, in tiny bites. He let you take your time between bites, not forcing you to open your mouth until you were ready. Between bites, he rubbed your back and showered you with kisses.

"Such a good girl," he praised you. "You're eating so well for Tou-san, thank you."

When you finished breakfast, Seokjin approached you with a bottle in hand. "Want to relax on the couch with me and have some milk?"

You nodded, managing to reach up to Seokjin. He smiled as he gathered you into his arms.

On the couch, he settled you on his lap with Little Baby Bum on in the background. He guided the bottle to your lips, smiling when you latched on and began to drink. The milk tasted sweet; he must have put honey in it.

"Good job, princess," he whispered to you. "You're being such a brave girl today, you know that?"

You made a soft sound of disapproval.

"But you are," Seokjin whispered. "You're letting Da and everyone else take care of you. So good for us. So brave and strong and perfect."

You snuggled close as Seokjin set your bottle aside after you had finished it.

"Can I have a turn with my princess?" Jungkook asked, sitting down on the couch.

"Of course," Seokjin helped move you into Jungkook's lap.

"Are you watching the TV, baby?" Jungkook asked you, kissing your cheek.

You shook your head.

Jungkook hummed, nuzzling his nose into your hair. "Daddy loves you so much."

You tried to answer, but the words got stuck in your throat and Jungkook shook his head, pressing your pacifier to your lips.

"You don't have to try and answer, baby. Have your paci and relax for me. Daddy just wanted to remind you, that's all." He kissed your head. "Daddy will always be here for his baby. No matter what you need, okay? Daddy is here."

You were already getting sleepy when Hoseok came into the room and smiled at you curled up on Jungkook's lap.

"Will you come have a nap with Baba, honey?"

You nodded, and you were transferred into Hoseok's arms. Hoseok cooed at you softly as he carried you upstairs, checking to make sure your diaper was still dry before laying in bed with you.

"Baba will stay here while you sleep, baby. You aren't alone."

You nuzzled against Hoseok, trying to convey without words how much you appreciated him staying with you.

"My beautiful girl. I hope you have the sweetest dreams."

With Hoseok holding you close, you did. He was still there when you woke up, arms wrapped around you tight.

"Do you need anything, angel? I think it's almost time for lunch."

You shook your head.

"Okay, princess."

For lunch, you sat on Yoongi's lap. He bounced you playfully, trying to get you to smile, but it didn't seem to work. You just clung to him as he fed you, not speaking and not reacting to any of his attempts to make you laugh.

After lunch, you were wet, but you couldn't find the words to express it to Yoongi. Instead, you started crying silent tears.

"Baby, what's wrong?" He whispered. "Are you still hungry?"

You shook your head. You felt wet and gross and wanted the feeling to go away. You whimpered, burying your face in Yoongi's shirt.

"How about a nice bath, little one?" Jimin suggested.

You nodded. If you got a bath, they would realize you were wet.

"Come with me, good girl," Jimin encouraged you, getting up and lifting you into his arms.

He carried you upstairs and started running your bath, putting in bubbles and bath toys even though you didn't seem keen on playing today. You whimpered, still uncomfortable, as the tub filled.

When the tub was filled, Jimin undressed you, finally noticing your wet diaper.

"Oh, baby girl, is this why you were crying?"

You nodded.

"I'm sorry, sweetie. You'll feel nice and clean after your bath."

Jimin put you in the water, using a washcloth to start washing your body with sweet-smelling soap.

"You like this, honey? Is it relaxing you?" He massaged your scalp as he shampooed your hair. 

You nodded, mumbling, "Appa."

"Appa's here, princess. Appa's not going anywhere."

When you finished your bath, Jimin dressed you in a clean diaper and a warm onesie, kissing your nose. Downstairs, all the boys were sitting on the couch waiting to spend time with you.

You ended up where you started that morning, on Namjoon's lap in the center of the sofa.

"Tomorrow is a new day, baby," he whispered close to your ear. "And we'll be here with you every step of the way."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of my coworkers asked if I was okay today because I'm being quiet and seem off and I literally almost had a mental breakdown at the hands of her concern. Saved it with a classic, "I'm fine, just tired" though, don't worry.


	52. Chapter 52

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I don’t know if you want to write this but here is an idea. What if MC wanted to go to the pool or water park but doesn’t know how to swim and one of the guys teach her?"

"Well, kitten, you've got a tough decision to make."

You cocked your head to the side, silently asking Seokjin what he meant. Grinning, he pointed at the two bathing suits he had laid out on the bed for you.

"Nemo or the Little Mermaid?"

You giggled, grabbing the brightly colored Nemo bathing suit. "Easy, Da! Nemo!"

"You're right, silly me," Seokjin chuckled, ruffling your hair. "Do you need help putting it on?"

Of course, you did. Seokjin carefully helped you out of your clothes and into your bathing suit, pinching your cheek lightly.

"Aish, you're so cute!"

You giggled, skipping from the room and down the hallway. You ran into Taehyung on the stairs, and you grabbed his arm.

"Lookie, lookie! Nemo!"

Taehyung gasped, scooping you into his arms. "Are you excited, baby girl? Looking so cute in your new bathing suit, hmm? I think Appa got you a matching towel, too!"

You wiggled out of his grasp, very excited to see said matching towel. “Appa, Appa!” You found him in the living room. “Towel?”

Jimin chuckled. “You aren’t even wet yet, baby! What do you need a towel for?”

“Tou-san said it matches me. Just wanna see it!”

So Jimin unrolled the towel and showed you. Sure enough, it was Finding Nemo, as well! You gasped, grabbing it and wrapping it around you like a cape.

“Super Nemo, Super Nemo!” You sang, running circles around Jimin.

“No running in the house, my little monster!” Namjoon told you, scooping you up and tickling your tummy. “Are you ready to swim?”

You nodded, letting Namjoon carry you out the door as the other boys followed close behind. “Will Dada teach me how to swim?”

Namjoon nodded. “Dada isn’t very good, but he’ll teach you what he knows.”

“I’ll teach you, baby!” Hoseok cut in. “Baba is a great swimmer!”

By the time you reached the pool, you were bouncing in Namjoon’s arms. “Swimming, swimming!”

“Okay, hang on!” Jungkook grabbed you as you went rushing to the pool the second you were placed on the ground. “Sunscreen first!”

You jumped up and down as Jungkook and Yoongi slathered you with sunscreen, eager to get in the pool already. When they finally gave you the go-ahead, you grabbed Hoseok’s hand and led him to the stairs.

“Teach me, Baba!”

In the pool, Hoseok wrapped his arms around you and pulled you to wrap your legs around his waist. He spun you around in circles in the water, making you giggle.

“Swim, Baba!” You finally demanded, gasping for breath from laughing.

“First, you need to learn to blow bubbles,” he told you.

“Bubbles?”

You watched as Hoseok put his face in the water, breathing out and making bubbles appear everywhere. “Like that, baby,” he said when he came back up.

“I can do it!”

You were quick to hold your breath and put your face in the water, blowing out of your nose. You made bubbles too!

“Good job, baby!” Namjoon called out from where he and Jungkook were playing volleyball in the deeper end of the pool.

“Did good?” You asked Hoseok. 

“Sure did, princess. Do you want to float?”

You nodded, and Hoseok helped you to lie on your back, with his hands under you to support you. 

“Now relax your whole body, and put your arms out. Don’t tense up at all, okay?”

You didn’t even notice when Hoseok took his hands away until you saw him standing a little bit away from you, watching you and clapping.

“My baby is so good at this!” He cooed.

“Swim now, Baba! When can I swim?”

Hoseok helped you back onto your stomach, holding you up still. “Can you kick your feet for me, sweetie?”

You did as you were told, making big splashes with your kicks!

“There we go!” He showed you how to move your arms, next. “Now do this with your arms.”

You did, managing to doggy paddle a few feet before starting to sink in, when Hoseok immediately grabbed you to keep you afloat.

“Good job, honey!” Yoongi called out from where he was sitting under an umbrella.

“Did good?” You asked. “I’m a good swimmer now?”

Hoseok chuckled, knowing that your attention span was short and you were probably getting bored. “You sure are, baby. A real Michael Phelps.”

“Yay! Can I have a floaty now?”

You ended up sitting in a tube while Taehyung and Jimin took turns launching you from one side of the pool to the other in it. You giggled incessantly all afternoon, having a great time playing with your daddies. By the time the sun was starting to set, you were yawning, your head resting against the side of the tube.

“I think someone’s sleepy~” Jungkook cooed, lifting you into his arms.

“Not sleepy,” you protested. “Wanna swim.”

Jungkook only chuckled, carrying you out of the pool and wrapping you in your special Nemo towel. “Look how pruney your fingers are, my little baby shark.”

You meant to roar, but instead it only came out as a yawn. Jimin lifted you up into his arms, kissing the side of your head. “I think it’s time for dinner, a bath, and bed. How about that?”

You shook your head. “No sleepies.”

“You sure look sleepy to me,” Jimin laughed.

“Uh uh.”

“How about we watch a movie until you’re ready to go to sleep, then?” Seokjin suggested, saving the day.

“Mm… Nemo?”

The boys were probably sick of Nemo by now (you had been watching it all week to get ready for your trip to the pool), but they indulged you anyway.

“Of course, princess,” Taehyung told you. “We’ll watch Nemo.”

If you ended up falling asleep five minutes after the movie started, no one said anything about it.


	53. Chapter 53

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Heyo. I don’t know if this is too “sexual” you decide, but I always thought it would be the FUNNIEST thing seeing yoongi try to teach a child about sex Ed, or periods and stuff. Just the conversation I think would be HILARIOUS. Like maybe yn walks in on him naked and like any kid has a zillion questions (obviously nothing to do w sex itself, but just about bodies and the differences between female and males etc)
> 
> No stress and please don’t do if it’s outside your comfort zone!!   
> Thx"

“Papa, Papa!” You swung open the door to Yoongi’s room, expecting him to still be in bed sleeping.

What you didn’t expect was for him to be standing buck naked in the middle of the room. He froze for a moment as you stared at him before finally moving to cover himself and scramble for a pair of underwear on the ground.

“Baby girl!” His tone was slightly scolding as he finally located a pair of underwear, pulling them on. “This is why we _knock_.”

“Sorry, Papa. Thought you were sleeping. Wanted to wake you up!”

Yoongi sighed, pulling on a pair of pants and digging through his laundry basket for a shirt.

“Now I have to bleach your eyes,” he joked.

You didn’t get the joke, you just jumped onto his back for a piggyback ride once his shirt was on.

“Papa, how come your pee-pee looks like that?”

Yoongi froze in the process of wrapping his arms around your thighs to hold you up. “Because I’m a boy and you’re a girl so they’re different,” he settled on.

“Oh,” you said, playing with his earrings. “Why was Papa embarrassed for me to see it?”

Yoongi was getting flustered at this point, even the tips of his ears were turning red. “B-Because little girls don’t need to see men’s privates, that’s why!”

You shrugged. “You see mine all the time.”

“That’s because you’re just a little girl and you need help sometimes. It’s different.”

Yoongi nearly dropped you when you added, “but yours is different, too.”

“I just told you because I’m a boy and-”

“No, no! Different from Daddy’s!”

Yoongi did drop you, then. Thankfully, you landed on the soft bed. “Why have you seen Daddy’s privates?” He nearly shouted.

You looked up at him with doe-eyes, shrugging. “Seen him go potty. And sometimes he has a bath with me!”

Yoongi sighed with relief. So he _didn’t_ have to fight Jungkook for defiling their little girl. “Okay, okay. That’s fine, I guess.”

You didn’t let him off that easy. “So why is yours different?” You asked again.

“Because his is circumcised and mine isn’t,” he explained quietly.

“Cicle-sized?”

“Circumsized!”

“Circus-eyes?”

Yoongi groaned, burying his face in his hands. Then he got an idea. “Little one, do you want ice cream?”

You nodded eagerly, jumping on Yoongi’s back again. “Ice cream, ice cream!”

Yoongi smiled slyly. “Okay, I’ll give you ice cream, but you have to promise no more questions about private parts, okay?”

“Okay!” You agreed readily. “Can I have mint chocolate chip?”

Yoongi grinned, piggybacking you from the room and down the hall. “You sure can, doll.”

Crisis: averted. Yoongi's sanity: saved.


	54. Chapter 54

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I absolutely adore all of these fics! Could you write one maybe about the reader making a snack for the boys but she's in littlespace so the snack is like a weird combination of things and not entirely edible but she's super proud of it so the boys endulge her and pretend to eat it and you can add some fluff in there too?"

Jungkook groaned, his head lolling on the back of the couch. “I’m so hungry,” he complained. “When is Jin-hyung gonna be back?”

“Not for another couple hours,” Namjoon told him, preoccupied with a game on his phone.

Now it was Taehyung’s turn to groan. “We’re withering away, we’ll be dead by then!”

You dropped your legos on the floor, scrambling over to rest your head on Taehyung’s thigh from the floor. “Don’t die, Tou-san! Please don’t die!”

Namjoon snickered. “He isn’t going to die, little one. He’s just being dramatic because he’s hungry.”

That gave you an idea. “I can make you a snack!” You offered. 

“That’s okay, baby,” Jungkook assured you. “We’re okay, you go back and play for a while.”

You pouted, giving Jungkook puppy-dog eyes. “Please, can I make you something? I wanna be a chef!”

Jungkook exchanged a glance across the room with Namjoon, who shrugged. Finally, Jimin told you, “okay, one of us will help you make a snack-”

“No, no! I do it! It’ll be a surprise.”

Another exchange of glances. This time, it was Taehyung who shrugged. “Okay, baby,” Taehyung told you. “But you can’t use anything that gets hot, like the oven. And you can’t climb on the counters to reach things. Anything you can’t reach on your feet is off limits. Got it?”

You nodded, hopping up from the floor. “I’ll make the bestest snack ever!” You skipped into the kitchen, grabbing your apron from the cabinet and tying it around you. You already had a great idea for a snack your daddies would love!

You took out slices of bread, lying them out on a plate. You thought about toasting them, but the toaster got hot, didn’t it? You were sure that plain bread was fine.

You found Nutella in the cabinet, barely in reach, but you managed. Using a plastic butter knife (you weren’t allowed to use the real ones in littlespace), you spread Nutella over the bread.

You looked for toppings in the cabinet, tapping your finger on your chin as you thought. Oh, there were pretzels! And M&M’s! Gummy bears, too. You took them all out and started arranging them on the bread.

You stared down at your creation, thinking that it was missing something. That’s right! Da always said that snacktime should have a fruit or vegetable!

You got apple slices from the fridge, arranging them in between the toppings you already had on there.

It was still missing something. You scoured the cabinets until you found the perfect finishing touch: sprinkles!

You poured rainbow sprinkles over the concoction, proud of yourself. It looked so pretty and colorful and sweet!

Proudly, you took off your apron and grabbed the plate, carefully walking it into the living room. The boys glanced up as you set it on the coffee table, looking mildly concerned.

“Wow, baby,” Jungkook finally said. “Whatcha got there?”

“Nutella toast!” You explained happily. “Except it’s not toasted because the toaster gets hot. So it’s uhm, Nutella bread!”

“Good job, honey,” Namjoon managed, eyeing the plate with a nervous look on his face.

“You try?” You asked, pointing at the plate.

“You know, baby,” Jimin said. “I’m really not hungry, I think Daddy and Tou-san are hungry enough to finish it though!”

Jungkook and Taehyung glared at him. 

“B-But… made it for daddies,” you said with a pout. “Means Appa, too.” You glanced at Namjoon. “And Dada.”

Taehyung took a deep breath, grabbing a slice of bread and hesitating only a second before taking a bite. His eyes went wide and he coughed, trying to cover it up by clearing his throat.

“Good, Tou-san?” You asked.

Taehyung nodded, swallowing with a grimace. “It’s so good, baby. Very _sweet_.”

You glanced at the other boys, who ended up each taking a slice, as well.

“Good, good?” You asked again, waiting for their approval.

“Wow, honey,” Namjoon told you. “This is just great. You even included a fruit, look at that.”

“I think I’m getting diabetes,” Jimin mumbled, too soft for you to hear. Then, louder. “You did such a good job, my little chef!”

“Daddy?” You asked. “Like it?”

Jungkook was nursing a gummy bear between his teeth, and he nodded. “Love it, angel. You did such a good job.”

The boys ate every bite of their “Nutella toast”, and you were beyond pleased with yourself. Taehyung pulled you into his lap and kissed your cheek, making you smile even wider.

“Wanna watch something, baby?” Namjoon asked.

“Cooking show!” You said. “I wanna get ideas for new recipes!”

The boys internally groaned, but Jimin took the remote and put on a cooking show, anyway. After all, their little chef needed new recipes. Hopefully, ones that wouldn’t result in a trip to the dentist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot how much easier it is to type on my laptop instead of my phone.


	55. Chapter 55

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "can i request the boys being jealous of mc hanging out with hwan and him taking care of her in little space and her always wanting to hangout with him?"

After your birthday party, Hwan and you became fast friends. You felt a lot more comfortable around him after meeting Soomin and Haru, and since he had a normal job outside of being a double for Taehyung, he had a lot more free time than the boys! He started coming around the studio to hang out with you and keep you entertained while the boys had to work.

At first, the boys were nothing but grateful. After all, you had a great time with Hwan and you weren't left bored at home or on the studio floor for hours on end. Hwan was great with you in littlespace. He took you to the park and out for ice cream, and since he wasn't famous, you didn't even have to wear a mask all the time or take unmarked cars! Hwan drove all by himself, which fascinated you.

It became a problem for the boys when _every time_ you slipped, you started going on about Hwan.

"I wonder if Hwan-oppa will come by today?"

"Hwan-oppa has such a cool car!" 

"Hwan-oppa said that I can go play with Haru today!" 

"Hwan-oppa took me to the arcade!"

"I miss Hwan-oppa."

One day, you were playing Jungkook's Switch on the floor of the practice room when Hwan came in. You dropped the game console in a heartbeat, running to Hwan.

"Oppa, oppa!"

Hwan grinned, opening his arms for you to run into. "Baby girl!"

You crashed into his arms and giggled as he began to swing you both around. "Hi, oppa," you grinned.

"Hi, sweetheart. Do you want to go to the park? We can go to the big one with the carousel!"

You nodded, bubbling with excitement. That was the best park, but since it was all the way across town, your daddies didn't take you there often. You were so wrapped up in Hwan that you barely noticed Taehyung approaching the two of you.

"You want Tou-san to come too, baby?" He offered, staring down his double. "I can take a little break."

You shook your head as Hwan set you down. "That's okay, Tou-san. I know you're busy! I'll be fine with oppa!"

If Taehyung was hurt, he didn't show it. Instead, he leaned down and asked, "can Tou-san have a bye bye kiss?"

You grinned, rushing over and pressing a quick kiss to his lips. "Love you, Tou-san. See you later!"

"Love you, baby girl," he said, but Hwan was already giving you a piggyback ride out the door.

You had a great day with Hwan at the park. He played with you on the jungle gym, ignoring any strange looks you got from people. He let you ride the carousel _twice_ , and he even got you an ice pop after! You were all tired out by the time he drove you home.

"Special delivery!" Hwan called out as Namjoon let you inside the dorm. "One cutie pie has arrived."

You giggled, hiding your face behind your hands. "Oppa, you silly!"

"No, you're the silly one!" Hwan started tickling your sides mercilessly, not stopping until you were a giggling mess on the floor.

"Oppa, stop it!" You screeched, still laughing. "Have to go potty!"

Hwan finally let up, chuckling and shooing you off. "Go potty, little goofball!"

You skipped down the hallway to the bathroom, unaware of the conversation that was taking place in the foyer.

"We appreciate you taking her out," Namjoon gritted out, trying to be polite. 

Hwan waved him off. "I have just as much fun as she does. You don't have to thank me."

Jungkook narrowed his eyes. "She _loves_ spending time with you. Asks about you all the time."

Jimin nodded in agreement. "The second you leave, she already can't wait for you to come back again."

Hwan shifted uncomfortably. "Is that… is that a problem?"

"No, it's not-" Seokjin began, but Hwan cut him off.

"Because it kind of seems like a problem."

Hoseok sighed. "We just worry that she might like you more than she likes us."

"That's insane," Hwan assured the boys. "She has fun with me, sure, but she loves her daddies. She looks up to you guys like you put the stars into the sky."

Yoongi blushed at that. "She says that?"

Hwan nodded. "All the time."

When you skipped back out to the foyer, they halted their grown-up conversation. Hwan knelt down and pulled you into a quick hug. "Until next time, little one."

You pouted. "Soon? Promise?"

Hwan glanced around at the boys before nodding slowly. "Maybe next time we go somewhere together with all your daddies. How does that sound?"

"Really?" You gasped. "Mean it? Everybody come?"

Hwan grinned and nodded. "I mean it, baby. Have a good night, okay?"

As soon as the door shut behind Hwan, you launched yourself into Hoseok's arms. "Can we really go out all together next time?"

"We sure can," he assured you.

You grinned up at him. "I'm glad. I love hanging out with Hwan, but I miss my daddies a lot too."

The boys breathed a collective sigh of relief; perhaps their jealousy was unwarranted. You loved all your daddies very much, regardless of how much you liked hanging out with Hwan.


	56. Chapter 56

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I’ve been following these stories super close and I love reading them, and I was hoping if you could do one with a diabetic MC? It doesn’t have to be an official part of Mc, but i’m type two and it’d be nice to see one where MC is struggling with it and the boys comfort them."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to preface this by saying that though I work in medical, I do not have a clinical position and I really have minimal knowledge of diabetes. If this is inaccurate, I apologize! I was mostly going off of things I have heard regarding our diabetic patients at work and trying to piece things together to make some sense.

You woke up with your head spinning, a cold sweat coating your body. You curled up in a ball, trying to find the strength to reach over and grab your accucheck, already knowing what the problem was.

"Daddy," you called out. "Tou-san."

But they had already left the room.

You tried again, louder. "Baba! Dada! Papa! Appa! Da!"

That seemed to work. You heard multiple sets of footsteps in the hallway, and you breathed a sigh of relief when Taehyung threw open your door. He sat on the edge of your bed, with Hoseok and Namjoon following close behind.

"Baby," he asked, pushing back your sweaty bangs. "You aren't feeling good?"

"Sugars," you managed, motioning to your end table.

Understanding, Taehyung reached in and pulled out the machine, clipping in a fresh needle.

"Ready?"

You nodded. Your fingertips barely registered the tiny prick of the needle anymore, even in littlespace. Taehyung stared at the machine as it read your sugars, frowning.

"Can someone get her an apple juice, please?"

Hoseok rushed from the room. Namjoon leaned over, looking at the numbers on the accucheck. He frowned, too.

"After your juice, we'll get you downstairs for some food and insulin, okay?"

You pouted. You hated the insulin shots. The sugar checking was fine; a tiny little finger prick. The big needle in your thigh, however, never failed to make you cry when you were little.

"Juice, baby," Hoseok returned, panting as if he had run up the stairs.

Taehyung helped you drink from your sippy cup, the apple juice slowly making you feel a bit better.

"Do you think you can eat something for us, baby?" Hoseok asked. "Your Daddy is making you a sandwich."

You nodded, going pliant as Taehyung lifted you into his arms, handing Namjoon the accucheck to bring downstairs with them.

Sure enough, there was a ham sandwich waiting on the dining room table for you. Jimin was at the table, too, and he frowned when he saw you.

"Can I feed you, pumpkin?"

You nodded, your arms feeling too heavy to lift them. You wouldn't have been able to feed yourself, anyway.

After Jimin fed you your sandwich, Taehyung checked your sugars again. He seemed less upset at the result this time, but still told you, "you need insulin, baby."

You whined, shaking your head and ready to refuse. But Namjoon still made his way to the fridge, taking out the insulin and unwrapping a fresh needle. You watched, tears already forming in your eyes, as he filled the syringe with the correct amount of units and came over to you.

"Do you want me to do it for you, baby?"

Sometimes you injected yourself, because you were convinced that the self-inflicted pain hurt less. But again, you were shaking, and you didn't think you could manage. So you nodded.

Namjoon kissed your head while Taehyung made silly faces to distract you from the shot. You whined as you were wiped down with an alcohol swab. You still wailed as Namjoon pricked you with the needle, quickly plunging the insulin into you. It was over before you knew it, and Hoseok was placing a Hello Kitty bandaid on your thigh.

"Look, baby, look how pretty!" He cooed.

You glanced at the bandaid; you _did_ in fact like Hello Kitty. But the needle still hurt, so you pouted.

"You'll be feeling much better soon, baby," Taehyung encouraged you. "Come on, princess, let's go rest on the couch."

You did end up feeling better after a little bit, curled up on Taehyung's lap watching TV.

"I don't like needles," you whispered.

"I know, baby," Taehyung whispered back. "But you need them to be healthy, yeah?"

You nodded.

"You know how we go away a lot?"

You nodded.

"Sometimes we have to get vaccines to go to certain countries, and you know where they gave Tou-san one once?"

You shook your head. "Where?"

He leaned in close, as if telling you a secret. "Right. In. My. Booty!" He punctuated the last word by spanking your butt playfully, sending you into a fit of giggles.

"Silly Tou-san!" You squealed. Then, more seriously, "they really put it in your booty?"

Taehyung nodded. "They sure did. I couldn't sit down comfortably for days!"

You giggled, feeling a little bit better both physically and mentally. You pressed a kiss to Taehyung's neck.

"Thank you for taking care of me," you whispered, tracing patterns on his collarbone with your finger.

"I love taking care of you, angel, and so does everyone else."

"Even when Dada has to stick me with needles?"

Taehyung nodded. "Even then, baby."

"I love you, Tou-san."

Taehyung smiled, pressing a kiss to your hair. "Tou-san loves you, baby girl."


	57. Chapter 57

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hi omg, I love your writings there so cute and they always make my day!!! Could you maybe write one with lots of fluff, about the MC, is in little space and gets really into makeup and begs all the boys to let her give them makeovers, dress up with her, and take pictures? They are all embarrassed but she is super happy so they do it anyway!! Don't feel pressured if you don't want to do it!! Take your time, THANK YOU!!!"

"Please, can I use it?" You pouted, clutching the Naked pallette to your chest.

Namjoon shook his head, standing his ground. "Baby, big you would be very, very upset if I let you use that to play with. We have other makeup you can use, okay?"

You resentfully let Namjoon take the pallette from you, pouting the entire time. Why would big you be mad? Didn't big you know that playing makeup was fun?

You had forgotten about the expensive pallette as soon as you were sat in the living room with all your play makeup. You had _tons_ , much more than that silly pallette.

You giggled, smearing some pink eyeshadow on each of your eyelids. You found a pink lip gloss that matched (and smelled like strawberries) and put that on, too. You found blushed and applied way too much to your cheeks, but you were pleased with it. 

You looked for mascara and eyeliner, but both had been taken away from you after the last time you played makeup. That was because you had a little oopsie and got mascara all over the rug, then you accidentally poked yourself in the eye with the eyeliner and cried for almost an hour.

Realizing that your face was all done up, you pouted at your caregivers. "Face all made up but I still wanna play."

"Why don't you play dress up?" Jimin suggested.

You considered that, but then you got an even better idea! "Can I do your makeup?" Jimin's eyes widened, but then you glanced around at the other boys. "Everyone's makeup? And then we can dress up! Oh! And take pictures!"

The boys were absolutely not going to put on makeup and dress up with you! No way, no how. No makeup when they weren't even on camera. No silly princess outfits. No…

Five minutes later, you were smearing purple lipstick on Taehyung while Namjoon sat with makeup so blue on his face that it looked like a smurf threw up on him.

You decided on a green theme for Seokjin, and red for Jungkook. Hoseok, lucky him, got rainbow colors. Yoongi convinced you to use black on him, so you did. Lastly, you put silver and gold on Jimin.

You looked around the room, satisfied at the makeup you had put on all your daddies. They looked even prettier than usual!

"Dress up now!" You announced, pulling your dress up box over. 

You put a wedding veil on Seokjin, and cat ears on Yoongi. Taehyung got a tiara and Jungkook got rabbit ears. You put a crown on Namjoon and a tie dye headband on Hoseok. Jimin protested, but you managed to get the witches hat on him. For yourself, you chose mouse ears.

"Look at our cute little Minnie Mouse," Hoseok teased, pulling you into his lap. He smooched your cheek, getting lip gloss on your skin.

"Baba is cute, too," you told him, returning the kiss.

"And what about Appa?" Jimin asked, posing with duck lips and a peace sign.

You giggled. "Appa is cute too. All my daddies are cute."

"But you're the cutest!' Taehyung announced, tackling you into a hug. "Our cutest, sweetest little makeup artist!"

"Pictures?" You suddenly remembered.

"Sure, baby," Jungkook said, getting up and grabbing a selfie stick.

First, you did silly poses. Then angry faces. Then, cute faces. You did one with cheek kisses, and another where you all made hearts with your hands. You had a full photoshoot, and it made you so happy!

"Thank you for letting me put makeup on you," you thanked them sweetly.

Yoongi chuckled, shaking his head. "Only for you, baby girl."

Under his breath, Jimin mumbled, "whipped."

"We all are," Jungkook snorted.

And they were; but they didn't seem to mind. They would let you dress them up every single day, as long as they got to see your smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Out to eat with my fiance. He takes a sip of my Sprite.
> 
> Him: "You know how on Christmas you leave out milk and cookies for Santa?"
> 
> Me: "Uh huh."
> 
> Him: "Oh J-hope's birthday, do we leave out Sprite and hamburgers?"
> 
> I quit.


	58. Chapter 58

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I LOVED this one! This was so funny, working off of it could you do one where she’s sees something inappropriate online (maybe like p*rn, or idk someone giving birth or something) it freaks her out and yoongi has to explain it to her? He gets so flustered and it’s adorable’"

"Appa! Appa, Appa!"

Jimin was rushing around his room, scrambling to throw his things into his duffel bag and rush out the door.

"Baby, I'm busy right now. I'm gonna be late. Can you go find one of your other daddies?"

You bounced in place, shaking your head. "I just wanna play games, Appa! Can I use your computer?"

Jimin grabbed his laptop from his desk, handing it to you. "Of course, baby. I'll see you later, okay? Give Appa a kiss."

Jimin barely stopped long enough for you to kiss his lips before he ran from the room and bounded down the stairs. You shrugged, taking the laptop to your room and sitting on the bed. You opened it up with Jimin's password and when you saw the screen, you _screamed_.

You were crying, the laptop shoved aside, when Yoongi came rushing in. "Baby, what's wrong? What happened?"

You could only whimper, pointing at the laptop. Yoongi rushed over and grabbed the device, gasping when he saw the screen.

"Fuck," he cursed. 

"Bad word," you scolded him.

"I know, I'm sorry, honey. Whose computer is this?"

"Appa's," you whimpered. "Just wanted to play dress up game b-but when I opened it, that was there."

Yoongi tossed the laptop aside, pulling you into his lap. "I'm sorry, baby, that certainly wasn't for little girls to see." Under his breath, he added, "not that I needed to see it, either."

You mouthed at Yoongi's shirt mindlessly, asking, "w-what was that man doing to her?"

Yoongi refused to answer. "That isn't something little girls need to know."

"B-but scary."

Yoongi sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "They were having grown-up time," he mumbled. 

Your eyes got wide. "Th-that's what Daddy and Tou-san do when they sleep in Tou-san's room?" You gasped. "Doesn't it hurt? Doesn't it-"

"Oh god," Yoongi groaned, rubbing his eyes. He was getting a headache and digging himself a hole. "Not… exactly. It's… a different kind of grown-up time."

"But why did he put his pee-pee in her-"

"Okay, okay!" Yoongi clamped his hand over your mouth. "Can we talk about something else, baby?"

You shook your head. When Yoongi removed his hand, you said, "she was yelling. He was hurting her."

Moaning, was more like it. Yoongi shook his head. "I'm gonna murder your Appa."

"D-don't hurt Appa!"

Yoongi pulled you closer. "I'm not gonna hurt him, baby girl. I just wish he would have been more careful about what he left up on the screen. My innocent little angel doesn't need to see that."

"Appa was _watching_ that?" 

Foot in mouth. Yoongi sighed. When all else failed, he knew what would work. "Hey, kitten, you know what I found in the cabinet before?"

"Oh, what?"

"Reese's cups! You want some?" Yoongi grinned wickedly.

"Yes, yes, yes!"

"Okay," Yoongi sing-songed. "But only if you erase that video from your memory, okay?"

You grinned, already anticipating the candy. "Erased!" You announced. "Candy, candy, candy!"

Maybe Yoongi's avoidance methods weren't the best for your teeth, but hey, they seemed to work.


	59. Chapter 59

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So cute!  
> How about we see some reader and her best friends having a playdate at some fair(or other event) and they disappear causing chaos among the caregivers but the littles are all safe and were distracted by something the entire time?"

"Haru! Chul!"

You let go of Jungkook's hand and rushed towards your friends, who abandoned their own grown ups in order to meet you halfway.

"I missed you!" Haru whispered in your ear, squeezing you tight.

"I wanna go on all the rides!" Chul added.

"And games?" You asked.

Haru and Chul nodded as Jungkook finally caught up to you, as well as Soomin and Hwan. Chul's caregiver was out of town on business, so Hwan was babysitting him.

"Ready to go inside, little ones?" Soomin asked.

"Uh huh, uh huh!"

The three littles held hands as the three grown ups paid for tickets. You all got matching purple wristbands around your wrists to enter the amusement park.

"We match!" You grinned.

"Mhm!" Said Chul. "Best friend bracelets!"

"What would you like to ride first, angels?" Hwan asked.

It was a bit overwhelming; the amusement park was huge and had so many rides. Haru and Chul seemed just as overwhelmed, but Chul finally pointed at the bumper cars.

"Cars?" He asked.

You and Haru nodded, exclaiming, "cars!"

Each of you rode with your caregivers driving the bumper car, and you all squealed happily as you bumped into each other. After the bumper cars, you rode a ride that spun in a circle using the big wheel in the center, like the teacup ride at Disney.

"Faster, faster!" Haru chanted as you all gripped the wheel, turning it.

You may or may not have rode that one twice, the three of you begging your caregivers to let you go on again.

When you got off the ride for the second time, you were all winded and dizzy, but grinning widely. 

"Game?" Haru asked, pointing to a game where you launched rubber frogs onto lily pads. 

You nodded, grabbing Chul's hand and squeezing. "Look, Chul! Froggies!"

"Love froggies!" He said.

You each won a little frog stuffie after the game! Chul chose pink, you got blue, and Haru got purple. You chased each other around in a circle after, making your frogs try to jump on each other.

Suddenly, Haru tugged on your arm and pointed. "Look, look! Bet the froggies would wanna play there!"

It was a big fountain, and you agreed that your frogs would love to play there! Grabbing Chul's hand, you pulled him to follow Haru over to the fountain.

"Look, look!" Haru jumped onto the edge of the fountain with her frog. "Let's hop with our froggies!"

You and Chul joined her on the ledge. "Hop, hop, hop!"

You were having so much fun that none of you even realized that in your haste to run to the fountain, you had gotten separated from your caregivers, who had been having a conversation and didn't see you running off.

**Meanwhile, across the park…**

"Oh god, I am so _dead_ ," Hwan lamented. "How could I lose him here?"

"Calm down," Soomin soothed him. "They couldn't have gone far, right? They were just here a second ago!"

"You're dead? When Jin-hyung finds out, I'm dead, too!"

Soomin sighed. "Both of you, calm down. We last saw them here, right? Near the frog game. Try to think; where would they have run off to without telling us?"

"A ride?" Jungkook suggested, scanning the nearby rides.

"A game?" Hwan suggested, glancing at the nearby booths.

"Come on," Soomin directed them. "Let's all look in this general area and then branch out from there. Don't worry," she added. "We'll find them."

**Meanwhile, at the fountain…**

Haru sighed, jumping down from the fountain and complaining, "I'm hungry!" She glanced around. "Mommy?" 

Only then did you and Chul stop jumping long enough to realize that you were missing your caregivers, as well.

"Uh oh," you whispered, joining Haru on the ground. Chul followed close behind. "Where's Daddy and oppa and unnie?"

"They didn't follow us," Chul whispered, clinging to your arm.

"It'll be okay," you said, trying to sound brave. "Dada always says if you're ever lost to stay in one place. So let's stay here, okay?"

The other two littles agreed, so you waited on the ground for your caregivers to find you, holding your frog stuffies close.

**Meanwhile, in the middle of panic-induced chaos…**

"That's it," Jungkook sighed. "We're both dead. It was nice knowing you, hyung."

"You two are so dramatic, they must be around here some-"

"Wait!" Hwan gasped, pointing over to the fountain. "There they are! Over there!"

The three caregivers had never run so fast in their lives.

You gasped as Jungkook called your name, running to you and scooping you into a tight hug. Soomin and Hwan did the same with their respective littles.

"Baby girl," Jungkook whispered. "I was so worried about you."

"We were okay, Mommy," Haru was telling Soomin. "Our froggies wanted to play in the pond!"

Jungkook sighed, tucking a lock of hair behind your ear. "No more running away from us. That goes for all of you," he cast a pointed look at the other two littles. "You guys could have gotten hurt!"

"I'm sorry," Haru apologized, followed by you and Chul repeating her. None of you had meant to worry your caregivers; you just wanted to play.

"Hyung," Chul tugged on Hwan's sleeve. "We're hungry."

Soomin chuckled. "We've got a few hungry little froggies here, hmm? We better get some lunch then!"

You all giggled, nodding. For the rest of the day, the three of you held hands and made sure to stay close to your caregivers. You certainly didn't want to get lost again.

That night, you cuddled your frog stuffie close to you as Jungkook tucked you into bed.

"Did you have a good day, baby?"

You nodded. "The best! I love Haru and Chul. We best friends."

Jungkook chuckled, pressing a kiss to your nose. "I'm glad, princess. Sleep tight, okay?"

That night, you dreamt that you were a frog jumping onto lily pads in a huge lake with your friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My anxiety is actually through the fucking roof. I had an episode of sleep paralysis this morning, which I thought had stopped when I went off a medication I was on (I guess I was wrong). And now I'm back to being afraid to sleep.


	60. Chapter 60

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "this was really funny hehe, I would really like to see a follow up to this where Yoongi confronts Jimin about it dnsalkjnf omg and then MC walks in when she hears them conversing loudly and she's curious again so she asks those embarrassing questions to jimin and Yoongi and they managed to avoid it and distract her by sending her to the other boys but when she goes to play with the other boys, she blurts out the question and all the boys are just shook dsklnks that would be so funny, then Namjoon decides that maybe the Daddies' need some rules haha"

You knew that eavesdropping, especially on grown up conversations, was bad. You knew that breaking the rules was bad. But somehow, you still found yourself outside Jimin's door with your ear pressed against the wood, listening as Yoongi chewed him out.

"How could you just leave that on your laptop like that? Do you think she needed to see that in littlespace?"

"Hyung, I think you're more upset that _you_ saw it."

"Jimin, I don't give a fuck what you're into. I just care that you probably scarred her for life! But no, I didn't need to fucking see that, either."

Jimin scoffed. "Hyung, you can't handle seeing a little pussy?"

That's when you gasped, alerting the boys to your presence. Jimin threw open the door, scowling.

"Were you listening to us, little one?"

You shrugged. "Appa, why doesn't Papa want to see pussy?"

Yoongi buried his face in his hands and groaned. Jimin looked shocked for a moment, but recovered quickly.

"Little girl, this is a very adult conversation. You need to find one of your other daddies for a little bit, okay?"

You frowned, not wanting to. Why did no one ever want to answer your questions? "Appa, is your pee-pee circus-sized like Daddy's, or is it not like Papa's?"

Jimin's face turned redder than a tomato. "I-I think Jungkook is downstairs with a new video game!" He blurted out. "Why don't you go see?"

Well, you _did_ like video games. That was enough to get you to leave the room and go downstairs. Instead of Jungkook, however, Namjoon was sitting on the couch reading a book.

"Dada, can I ask you something?"

Namjoon put down his book and offered you a patient smile. "Of course, baby. Anything. What's up?"

"Why would Appa tell Papa that he can't handle pussy?"

Namjoon looked like he was about to go into cardiac arrest right then and there. " _What_?"

"Why would-"

"No no, I heard you!" Namjoon exclaimed, waving his hands in front of him. "Who said that to you, baby?"

"Appa said it to Papa because Papa said he didn't like the video we saw on Appa's computer."

"Oh god," Namjoon groaned. "What kind of video, honey?"

"A man putting his pee-pee into a girl and she was screaming. I think it hurt her."

"Okay." Namjoon forced himself into "leader mode" and took a deep breath. "First of all, honey, I don't want to hear you say that word again. It's not a nice word and little girls shouldn't say it."

"You mean pus-"

"Yes! Yes, that one," Namjoon stammered. "Why don't you go upstairs and play in your room? I need to have a talk with all your daddies."

"Daddies in trouble?" You asked innocently. You hadn't meant to get anyone in trouble.

"Oh, they are in _big_ trouble, baby girl, but it isn't your fault."

It took not even five minutes for all the boys to gather into the living room. Namjoon paced back and forth in front of the couch, fuming.

"Someone had better start explaining," he hissed. " _Now_ ," he said louder, when no one answered.

"Jimin left porn open on his laptop and gave it to the baby!"

Jimin gasped, shaking his head. "It was an _accident_. Yoongi-hyung showed her his dick!"

"What?" Yoongi exclaimed. "She walked in on me!"

"And what about Jungkook?" Jimin added. "She apparently knows what his dick looks like too!"

"It's not like that!" Jungkook exclaimed. "She's seen me pee a few times, that's it, I swear!"

By now, Namjoon looked about ready to blow a gasket. Hoseok just shrugged and mumbled,

"I don't know why _I_ have to be here. She's never seen _my_ dick."

"Everybody shut up!" Namjoon exploded. "We need some rules. Now. New rules. Not for her. For you. Because you are all just… unbelievable."

"I agree," Yoongi spoke up. "First rule; don't have porn open on your computer and then give the computer to the baby!"

Jimin glowered at him. "And maybe _lock the fucking door_ when you're naked."

Jungkook cleared his throat and said somewhat sheepishly, "I won't let her in the bathroom with me anymore and… if she wants me to take a bath with her, I'll wear underwear or something."

Namjoon seemed to calm at these suggestions, nodding. "Okay. Yeah. These are good."

"Are _you_ good, Joon?" Seokjin asked.

Namjoon shook his head. "I just heard my little girl ask me why her Papa doesn't like pussy. I'm never going to be 'good' again, hyung."

They all hoped that would be the end of your curiosity with the human body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't sleep because my brain won't just shut up.


	61. Chapter 61

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Maybe some more one on one JiminxY/n moments? Like they’re playing dress up and y/n is protecting prince appa from evil broccoli pirates"

"Appa, Appa!" You banged on Jimin's door with your fist, jumping up and down.

"Come in, baby."

You opened the door to find Jimin doing push ups on the floor. You grinned and launched yourself at him, jumping onto his back and squealing when he kept doing push ups.

"Appa's so strong," you marveled.

Jimin grinned, getting down on all fours and then moving you into a piggyback position. "What does my little baby need?"

"I want to play with Appa."

"Okay, sweetie. What do you want to play?"

You thought for a moment. "Dress up! Oh, and tea party! And pirates!"

Jimin chuckled and hoisted you up, beginning to trot from the room like a horse. He even made neighing sounds, which made you burst into giggles.

"Faster, faster!" You squealed as he trotted down the stairs and started circling the living room.

"Jimin!" Seokjin barked from the kitchen. "Stop running in the house, you're going to hurt her!"

You giggled as Jimin twisted you around so you were in his arms instead, facing him. He made a point of sticking his tongue out in the kitchen's direction.

"Buzzkill Da," he whispered.

You nodded and repeated, "buzzkill Da," even though you didn't know what it meant.

"Let's dress up, baby girl," he grinned, setting you down.

You immediately dug through your dress up box, retrieving a crown and a prince coat for Jimin and a tiara and princess dress for yourself. 

"I help, Appa!"

You clumsily got him into his coat and then set the crown on his head.

"And I help you, my lady."

You giggled as he helped you into your dress and set the tiara on top of your head.

"Where's your tea set, princess?"

You set up the tea set on the coffee table, and some of your stuffies even joined in for the tea party.

"Prince Appa, please pass the sugar to Miss Violet Fluffbottom," you said, pinky out as you sipped your fake tea.

"Ah but of course!" Jimin moved the sugar bowl over the stuffed cat. "Here you are, Miss Fluffbottom."

Taehyung chose that moment to poke his head in the room, asking, "whatcha guys playing?"

You gasped. "Prince Appa! It's the evil pirate!"

Jimin started cackling as Taehyung tried his best to look offended. "Evil pirate? Me?"

"We have to defend the kingdom of tea parties!"

"You're right, princess! We must protect the tea and Miss Fluffbottom at all costs!"

You ran to your toy box, grabbing two play swords and giving one to Jimin. "Get the evil pirate!"

Jimin grinned, jabbing Taehyung in the belly with his sword, you smacked Taehyung's butt with yours, and he fell to his knees dramatically.

"I have been defeated!"

You giggled, jumping into Jimin's arms. "We saved the kingdom, Prince Appa."

Jimin kissed your nose. "We sure did, princess. Since our evil pirate has learned the error in his ways, do you think he should join us for tea?"

You grinned at Taehyung, nodding. "You are now welcome in the kingdom of tea parties."

The three of you played together for the rest of the afternoon.


	62. Chapter 62

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "And JinxY/n plz!!! Like Jin n y/n just hanging out making snacks and then taking turns feeding each other?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's really short, I'm sorry.

You grabbed the measuring cup and scooped it into the box of rice crispies.

"One!" You counted before digging in again. "Two!" Seokjin joined in with your counting. 

"Three, four!"

"Good job, angel! You're such a good counter!"

You smiled even wider as Seokjin handed you a wooden spoon.

"You want to stir it, baby? Be careful, the stove is hot."

Seokjin wrapped his arms around your waist from behind and rested your head on your shoulder, watching you stir the melting marshmallows.

"Can we make cool shapes?"

"Of course we can, princess."

When the marshmallows were melted, Seokjin poured them into the bowl with the rice crispies. He helped you to mix them together; it was really hard! Once it was mixed, you and Seokjin rolled it out onto parchment paper.

"Looks yummy, Da!"

Seokjin picked some up, rolling it into a ball. "Say 'ah', sweetheart."

You opened your mouth with a quiet "ah" and Seokjin placed the treat in your mouth. Your eyes lit up as you ate it.

"Yummy!"

You copied his actions, rolling up a ball and holding it to his lips. "Say 'ah', Da!"

Seokjin "ah'd" loudly, making silly nomming noises as he ate the treat. "Wow! My little girl is such a good cook!"

You blushed, giggling. "Da did it."

"No way, it was all my little girl."

The whole time you shaped the treats into hearts and stars, Seokjin kept his arms wrapped around you, keeping you in place. 

"Da!" You said when you had a whole tray of treats. "We give to other daddies now?"

"Sure, baby. I'm sure they'll love them. You know why?"

"Why?"

"Because you made them with love, and everything tastes better when it's made with love."

You smiled, turning and wrapping your arms around Seokjin's neck. "That must be why your cooking always tastes the best, Da."

Now it was Seokjin's turn to blush. "Thank you, baby girl."

"Give to daddies now?" You asked.

Seokjin pressed a kiss to your cheek. "Of course, baby. Let's go bring it to them."

All the boys, of course, loved your creations.


	63. Chapter 63

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "All that being said... I have a request (NO RUSH! DON'T STRESS!!)  
> What if MC runs in to one of her new friends out in public when they're big and they have an awkward first meeting because they are embarrassed and they aren't sure how to act atoms each other or if they should even acknowledge it but eventually they figure out how to balance their big vs. little friendship. And one day they are hanging out somewhere and they see their third friend and they want to include them in their "big" friendship (now that they figured out how to have one in addition to their "little" friendship). But instead of being open to it, this friend totally shuts them down and rejects them. Seems embarrassed by them and is rude. The two friends are really hurt and thrown off by this and they get insecure about their friendship with each other. They are both just very hurt and confused. [Insert other angsty plot montages and activities that are interesting and move the story along here because that's what awesome authors like you do!😃] Eventually, the caregivers (who don't know all this happened for some reason, because, plot) decide to get the kids together for a play date and when the 3 get together the third little acts like everything is fine and nothing happened. The two that got their feelings hurt don't let it go easily and the play date turns in to a Jerry Springer show.   
> I'd love to see how you decide to resolve that conflict! Do the 3 stay friends only as littles? Do they work through the problem and become friends as bigs also? Do the first 2 friends move on workout the 3rd one? Or do they all part ways completely!?!   
> Dun DUn DUN! Why am I making this so dramatic in my head?!? It's 2:30 in the morning and I haven't slept in over 24 hours. Just ignore me! I'm way too invested in this story."

You groaned as you rushed out of work, your mood only souring even more once you realized that you hadn't let the boys know you were leaving yet, so they hadn't sent a car. It was a bit chilly out, and you hugged yourself as you fumbled for your phone to text them. You finally located it when you heard someone clear their throat next to you.

You nearly jumped out of your skin when you saw Haru standing next to you, smiling nervously. You sighed softly and whispered, "h-hey."

You had never seen each other when you were big. It was new, and a bit weird, and it was clear that Haru felt that, too. You both stared at each other in silence for a few moments.

"I saw you and… I didn't know if it was okay for me to, you know. Talk to you," she admitted.

You felt more at ease that she felt a little off-kilter too. You nodded and told her, "of course you can. We can be friends… all the time, can't we?"

Haru's smile grew wider. "Yeah, exactly. Are you just getting off work?"

You nodded. "I was going to text the boys to have a car sent for me, but… would you like to grab a cup of coffee instead?"

You ended up at a local coffee shop, discussing books and bands and TV shows. You were thrilled to discover that big Haru and big you shared just as much in common as you did when you were little! You ended up staying at the coffee shop for a few hours, drinking lattes and eating sweets together until it was dark out.

"Wow, it's already so late," Haru said, checking her phone. "I'm sorry I kept you out so late!"

You shook your head. "No way, I had so much fun! It's great to hang out with you… big, you know?"

Haru smiled. "We could hang out again soon?"

You nodded. "Definitely."

You did hang out again. In fact, you became fast friends just as you had in littlespace. You started going out to the movies, shopping, out to eat. You spent almost every weekend together doing things while big.

One day, you were out shopping in a department store when you saw Chul browsing in the men's clothing section.

"Look, it's Chul!" You exclaimed, tugging Haru's arm.

Haru grinned and waved, starting to walk over to him. You two were such great friends while big that you figured big Chul would also want to be friends!

But Chul's eyes widened when he saw the two of you approaching, and he turned his back on you.

"Chul? It's us, Haru and-"

Chul spun around, shaking his head. He looked a mix between angry and embarrassed. "Don't talk to me, jeez! Are you crazy? We can't be little here!"

You froze where you were, your arm still linked with Haru's. "We know," you tried to explain. "We're friends when big too and we thought that you-"

"Well, I _don't_. Just leave me alone!"

Chul was gone before either of you could even fully process the conversation.

"Is it… are we not supposed to be friends when we're big?" Haru whispered.

You shrugged. "I guess he thinks so."

Seeing tears beginning to form in Haru's eyes, you quickly pulled her into a hug. "Hey, no, it's okay. Screw him! We can be friends if we want to."

Haru nodded, sniffling back her tears when you pulled away. "You're right. Friends forever, right?"

"Friends forever," you agreed. "Big or little."

The event slipped your mind after a while. You and Haru continued to hang out almost every weekend, both big and little. The two of you grew even closer, and you had forgotten all about your encounter with Chul at the department store that day. Haru seemed to, as well.

That all changed one day when Haru was at the dorm, and the two of you were coloring together on the living room floor.

"Pretty," you told Haru, pointing at her picture of Cinderella.

Haru grinned, looking at your page with Ariel on it. "Yours pretty, too."

"Hey girls," Jimin got your attention, entering the room. "Look who's here to play!"

When you looked up and saw Chul standing there, holding his caregivers hand, you dropped the crayon you were holding. The last time you had seen Chul, he almost made Haru cry! Protectively, you moved closer to her as if to shield her.

"Hi, Y/N! Hi, Haru!" Chul acted as if nothing had happened. "Coloring?" He asked, joining you on the floor.

You bared your teeth, all but snarling at Chul. "Go away! You not our friend no more!"

Behind you, Haru echoed, "not our friend!"

Chul's bottom lip began to tremble as Jimin gasped. "Girls, that is not nice! Why would you say that to Chul?" He scolded you.

You pointed an accusing finger at Chul. "He was mean when we were big! Almost made Haru cry!"

Chul's caregiver, Neil, knelt down on the floor and asked, "is this true, Chul?"

Haru didn't give him a chance to answer. "He was a big meanie! We're friends when we're big," she said, grabbing your hand for emphasis. "Said he doesn't want to be!"

"Called us crazy, too," you added.

"N-not fair!" Chul yelled, bursting into tears.

"Nuh uh!" You screamed back. "You don't get to cry when _you_ were the meanie!" You grabbed the nearest crayon and threw it at Chul. Haru copied you, and Chul wailed even louder as Neil pulled him into his lap.

All the chaos had made everyone else drift into the room, and Soomin seemed appalled at her little girl's behavior. "Haru, we don't throw things!"

Namjoon scolded you, as well. "Indeed we do not. I think there are two little girls who need to have a time out while Chul calms down. Then we can all talk about what's wrong after."

You and Haru ended up on the time out step together, and Haru started sniffling. "We were bad," she whispered.

"Not as bad as Chul," you argued.

Haru nodded. "You're right, he was more badder."

"Mean to us at the store."

"Girls!" Taehyung called from the other room. "There is no talking in time out or you'll be there even longer!"

Scowling, Haru and you stopped talking and sat for the rest of your time out in silence.

When you were invited back into the living room, Chul had stopped crying. He sat on Neil's lap on the couch while you and Haru held hands and sat on the other end of the couch.

"Chul," Neil prompted him, "can you please tell the girls what you told me?"

Chul nodded, avoiding looking at you and Haru as he spoke. "I'm sorry for how I acted when I was big. Didn't mean to h-hurt your feelings."

Neil rubbed his back, encouraging him to continue.

"B-big me got scared when I saw you b-because I thought I might accidentally be little in public without Daddy there and… just wanted to get away real quick so I wouldn't. Didn't wanna be mean. M'sorry!"

Your expression softened as Chul finally looked at you, tearing up again. "W-we understand," you finally whispered. "Sometimes people are mean when they scared."

"Especially if your Daddy wasn't there," Haru added.

"Big me w-wants to hang out with you, just… not as a surprise. Wanna plan it ahead so I know I gotta be big that day and don't get scared."

You smiled, jumping off the couch and pulling Haru over to Chul. "We wanna hang out with big you, too!"

"We still friends?" Haru asked.

Chul nodded, and you both tackled him into a hug. "Tank you," he whispered. "For-for-forgiving me."

You giggled, pulling away and grabbing Chul's hand. "Come color! We coloring princesses."

"Can I color Elsa?" Chul asked.

And just like that, everything was right as rain. The three of you played all afternoon with no more fighting, with the promise that you would be friends when big, too. After all, everyone makes mistakes when they're scared. Chul was still your friend, and you wanted it to stay that way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm literally not going to be able to sleep tonight because I'm in baby monitor hell. I keep checking it because I'm just so paranoid that one of them will wake up and need something and I'll sleep through it or something. 😩


	64. Chapter 64

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Another request?  
> Can i have a situation where a new colleague at work keeps on coming on to her like trying to ask her out, but she doesn’t really know how to reject him, and this sorta stresses her out. And one day when Jungkook decides to pick her up from work, he encountered this guy like hovering over her, flirting, and it was making her so stress that Jungkook comes in acting like her boyfriend and she got surprised and relieved that she immediately slipped and called out ‘daddy’ in front of the guy. So then the guy got rude and think she was into that kink and said ‘I thought you were a nice, good girl’. And she got upset because in her little mind, she is a good girl for her daddies. Then Jungkook just told him off and not to bother her again because she has a boyfriend already. 💜"

"Hey there beautiful." Hoon leaned over your cubicle barrier, batting his eyelashes at you yet again. You felt your stomach begin to knot, and your fingers started shaking where they rested on your keyboard.

"H-hi, Hoon."

"Did you do something different with your hair?" He asked.

You shook your head. Why couldn't he just go away? You were too polite to tell him that, so you just sat there and let him continue.

"Well it looks _so nice_ today. Silky and smooth and…" He reached out, lightly brushing your locks with the back of his hand. "Yup. Silky."

You shuddered, shifting away from him. "I-I have a lot of work to do," you finally managed.

Hoon frowned, but took it with stride. "Of course, I'm sorry! I'll leave you to it, then."

You released a breath you hadn't known you were holding in once he left. Thankfully, he didn't bother you for the rest of the day. Normally, his visits to your cubicle to flirt with you were frequent, but you certainly weren't complaining about the break.

"Wait up, beautiful!"

You internally groaned as Hoon caught up with you just outside your work building. You waved at him politely, trying to inch your way over to where you saw your car waiting, but he threw his arm around your shoulders.

"Where are you off to in such a hurry? A few of us were going to go get drinks, you should come."

You shied away from his touch, stepping backwards to put some space between you. "I'm sorry, I can't."

"Do you already have plans?" He asked. "A pretty girl like you, I'm not surprised, but-"

You sighed with relief as you heard your name, and looked up just in time to see Jungkook rushing from the car to save you. Something about the chivalrous act pushed you right into littlespace; your daddy was going to save you from creepy old Hoon!

Before you could stop yourself, you called out, "Daddy!"

Jungkook froze for a moment before he finally reached you, wrapping his arm around your shoulders. "Hey, baby."

"Damn, _Daddy_?" Hoon gaped. "That's kinky as hell. I thought you were a good girl," he said with a wink.

You froze, stiffening under Jungkook's touch. Weren't you a good girl? Your daddies always said you were. Were they lying? Did Jungkook think you were bad?

You opened your mouth to question this, but Jungkook was quick to cut you off with a kiss. Leaving you too flustered to speak, he grinned. "What's your name?" He asked your coworker.

"Hoon."

"Okay," Jungkook offered him a bright smile. "Well, Hoon, as you can see, she has a boyfriend already. So maybe you should move on and try your luck with someone else."

Hoon scoffed. "Listen man, I don't know who you think you are-"

Jungkook smirked. "Oh, I think you do. Didn't you hear what she called me? Now, fuck off and leave her alone before I _make you_ leave her alone."

Hoon shook his head, clearly deciding this fight wasn't worth it. "Whatever, man. I just thought she was cute, that's all."

As soon as he was out of earshot, Jungkook whispered to you, "you did so well, baby girl. Has he been bothering you for long?"

You nodded as Jungkook led you to the car. "Daddy, am I bad? Hoon said I'm bad."

Jungkook shook his head. "You're a good girl," he assured you. "The _best_ girl. Hoon doesn't know what he's talking about."

In the car, Jungkook buckled you in and kissed your cheek. You smiled up at him.

"Thank you for standing up for me, Daddy. I'm glad you came and saved me."

Jungkook smiled his signature bunny grin. "What have I always told you, baby girl? Daddy will always protect you."

You giggled, poking Jungkook's side. "I kinda like that Daddy pretended to be my boyfriend."

"Oh yeah?" He teased. "Why's that?"

You giggled even harder. "Because Daddy is the handsomest and he'd make a great boyfriend!"

"You little flirt!" Jungkook accused you, playfully tickling your sides. "I love you, princess."

You rested your head against his shoulder, smiling when he then rested his head against yours. "I love you too, Daddy."


	65. Chapter 65

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I have a request! What about one where one of the boys is reading a story to her and in the story there is a photo of a mom and dad with their kid so mc is confused as to why she only has daddies and no mommy so the boys have to explain it to her? You could add in maybe a little angst as the mc gets upset and confused over it but then fluff in the end?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not the angst you are looking for.

"This one, Tou-san? Can we read this one?" You held up the book about the happy penguin family.

"Of course, angel." Taehyung patted the space next to him on the bed. "Come here."

You hopped on the bed, handing Taehyung the book and settling under his arm. He pulled you close and pressed a kiss to your temple.

"On a frozen island in the sea, lived a family of penguins; three."

"The mommy, the daddy, and the baby penguin. A happy little family."

Taehyung continued reading, giving you time to study each and every picture on every page. The penguin family went on adventures together.

"Tou-san?"

The final page was a picture of the three penguins; the mommy, the daddy, and the baby penguin. You brushed your fingers over them, sighing.

"What is it, princess?"

You pointed at the picture. "Baby penguin has a mommy _and_ a daddy. I just have daddies."

Taehyung carded his fingers through your hair. "Some people have just a mommy or a daddy, some people have both. Some people have two mommies or two daddies. And some special little girls have _seven_ daddies," he told you, tickling your sides.

You squirmed away from his fingers, still frowning. "Haru has a mommy," you protested.

Taehyung nodded. "But she doesn't have a daddy, does she?"

You shook your head.

"See? Everybody is different and that's okay." Taehyung pulled you closer to him, helping you to lie down. "Let's try and sleep now, baby girl."

But the thoughts were still swirling in your head. "Haru's mommy is nice," you said. Deep down in your memories, you recalled another mommy, one who hadn't been nice at all. Why did Haru have a nice mommy and you didn't? "If I had a mommy, she wouldn't be nice."

"Sweetheart," Taehyung whispered, "why would you say something like that?"

You were getting more worked up by the second. "Because mommies are mean!" You blurted out. "They hit and they yell and they leave you all alone and don't take care of you!"

"Shh, baby girl," Taehyung pulled you into the tightest hug he could manage without hurting you. "My precious little bear. It's over now, sweetheart. You aren't there anymore."

But it felt like you were. It felt like you were drowning in fragments of memories that you thought you had pushed down far enough to forget. "Don't wanna get hurt."

"We will never hurt you, baby. And we will make sure that no one else ever does, either. Do you believe me?"

When you looked up, you saw nothing but love and kindness in Taehyung's eyes. It was all you had ever received from the boys; love and acceptance. Never the malice you were used to. You took in a shaky breath, nodding.

"I believe you, Tou-san."

Taehyung smiled, pressing a kiss to your forehead. "Your daddies love you so, so much." He tucked back a lock of your hair. "I know our family is different, but it's still good, right?"

You suddenly smiled. "Like Stitch!"

"Hmm?" Taehyung seemed confused.

"This is my family," you recited. "I found it all on my own. It's little and broken, but still good." You pressed a kiss to Taehyung's cheek. "Yeah, still good."

Taehyung smiled, thumbing at your cheek. "Ohana, right? Nobody gets left behind or forgotten."

You nodded, glad Taehyung understood. "I love you, Tou-san."

"I love you too, precious baby. And I'm so happy to be your Ohana."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My niece was super excited about her Stitch shirt this morning, so this just kind of happened.


	66. Chapter 66

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "If it's okay..maybe a chapter where baby goes with Jungkook to go workout for a day and she wakes up the next day super sore and crying and all the guys comfort her, specifically her daddy :)"

"Are you sure about this, princess? My workout routine isn't for the faint of heart."

You pouted, pointing down at your pink adidas tracksuit. "Look how ready I am, Daddy!" You exclaimed, making him chuckle.

"Okay, baby. Let's start with push ups and sit ups, okay?"

Push ups and sit ups were fine! You did only half as many as Jungkook, and you did girl push ups on your knees instead of your feet, but he still told you how good you were doing anyway! After those, you did jumping jacks, which were really fun! It was fun to jump up like a starfish.

When you jogged in place together, Jungkook made it fun by singing the songs from Mulan! You giggled while you ran, singing along with him.

"Okay," Jungkook said once you were both panting and out of breath. "That was a good warm up. Now let's start the workout."

You paled slightly. You were already sweaty and tired. That hadn't even been the workout? But you pushed through. You were the one that begged to workout with Jungkook; you couldn't quit on him!

Squats hurt really bad, but you powered through them. Suicide jumps took the most out of you; after 25 you felt the room spinning and you had to sit down and rest.

"Here, baby girl." Jungkook handed you a bottle of water. "Drink some of this and rest, okay? Daddy will just do some weights and then we can leave."

You pouted. "But Daddy, I wanna do your whole workout with you!"

Jungkook shook his head. "You've already overworked yourself, angel. And weights are very heavy and dangerous for little girls. Will you please sit and rest for me? Cheer Daddy on?"

Now that you could do. As Jungkook bench pressed weights and did arm curls, you cheered him on! Jungkook smiled at you, telling you how much you were inspiring him to keep going.

When you finally got home, you had a shower together to rinse off all the sweat (Jungkook kept his underwear on, as per Namjoon's new rules). The hot shower made your muscles feel a little better, and you went to bed thinking that you would feel better in the morning.

You were sadly mistaken. In the morning, you felt ten times worse than you had the night before. Every muscle in your body was throbbing, protesting the workouts you did the day before. You started crying the second you opened your eyes, curling up in a ball to try and stop the pain.

"Baby?" Jungkook stumbled across the room and joined you in bed, pulling you into his arms. "Baby, what's wrong?"

"Sore," you whimpered. "Everything hurts, Daddy."

Jungkook sighed against the back of your neck, pressing a kiss there. "Princess, Daddy's so sorry. He shouldn't have worked you that hard."

"W-wanted to, though," you managed. "Had fun with Daddy."

"Baby girl," Jungkook frowned. "Will you do what Daddy says so we can try to make it better?"

You nodded, going pliant in his grasp so he could pick you up from the bed. He carried you into the bathroom, where he started running you a bath.

"We're gonna have you take a nice, hot bath, okay?" He pulled out his phone. "I'm texting Jin-hyung to make eggs and meat for breakfast; the protein will help, too."

You were still sniffling as Jungkook helped you to lie down in the bath, making sure your whole body was affected by the heat.

"Is it helping at all, honey?" Jungkook asked after a while.

You shrugged. Everything still hurt. Every muscle in your body felt like it had been ripped apart into pieces.

"Let's get you some breakfast and Advil, okay?" We'll get you feeling better in no time."

Jungkook dried you off with a warm, fluffy towel and then dressed you in comfy sweatpants and a t-shirt. He carried you downstairs ("my baby doesn't have to walk an inch today on her sore little legs") and sat you on Yoongi's lap at the table.

"I hear my poor little baby is sore," he asked, feeding you forkfuls of eggs and meat.

You nodded. "Worked out with Daddy."

"Well," Yoongi said matter-of-factly. "If you embraced your inner Papa and chose naptime over workout time, you'd be well rested instead of sore!"

You giggled. "Next time I nap with you, Papa."

After you ate, Jimin convinced you to take the yucky medicine, promising that it would make you feel better. True to his word, Jungkook carried you into the living room after to watch a movie. In spirit of the songs you sang together yesterday, he put on Mulan.

"Daddy, am I like Mulan?" You asked innocently. The Advil was making you sleepy, and your head was resting on his shoulder.

"You sure are," he told you. "So brave and strong and beautiful. My little warrior."

You yawned, snuggling even closer to him. "Instead of working out, I think I'll save China," you mumbled.

Jungkook chuckled, pressing a kiss to your temple. "Yes, my little marauder. You'll bring honor to us all."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm watching Shrek with my niece and you know the scene where Fiona is singing and the bird explodes? My little two year old angel looks me dead in the eyes and goes "bye bye birdie" and I'm just like damn girlfriend you are savage 🤣 But I cracked up laughing so the rest of the night she kept going, "auntie! Bye bye birdie!" to make me laugh. What a peach.


	67. Chapter 67

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I hope you are taking care of yourself! If you need something to pass the time I have a request but you can say no! I know tae and jk are in a relationship in this but I’m a sucker for namjin 😭 they could be like secretly crushing on eachother and then y/n finds out in little space and they have to explain or something? Maybe little y/n isn’t as excited and take a while to warm up but of course big y/n is happy for her friends. Idk feel free to say no or make it a one off thing that doesn’t effect the long term story"

You skipped into the living room, grinning as you found Namjoon with his head on Seokjin's shoulder. They were both asleep, the TV on low volume, and Namjoon was emitting soft snores.

You crept close to them, kneeling on the couch and poking Namjoon's dimple. "Dada, wake up."

But instead of Namjoon stirring, Seokjin did. He shifted under Namjoon, promptly turning bright red upon seeing how the younger was sleeping on him.

"Da, you're blushing."

"I-I am not, I just-"

"Hyung?" Namjoon woke up, yawning carelessly before he too, realized their close sleeping position. He let out what could only be described as a _squeak_ , quickly moving away from Seokjin. "S-sorry, hyung."

"Dada blushing, too," you commented, noticing how pink Namjoon's cheeks were getting.

The two boys exchanged a painfully long glance, both studying each other's blushing faces for a moment too long. Eventually, they both looked away.

"Why blushing?" You asked, not letting up.

"It's just-" Seokjin paused. "Y-you know, because Dada was sleeping on me," he mumbled.

You thought about that for a moment. "But other daddies sleep on you all the time and you never blush." You turned your attention to Namjoon. "Why Dada blushing?"

Namjoon was as red as a tomato at this point, and he shrugged. "It's j-just hot in here or something."

"Not hot," you said. But your attention had already been lost as Namjoon handed you the TV remote, letting you change the channel from their boring grown up show to cartoons.

You barely heard Seokjin whisper, "c-could we maybe talk later, Joon? Alone?"

Namjoon sighed softly. "Yeah, of course, hyung."

The event was swiftly forgotten, until you were tasked with waking up all your daddies a few days later. It was a very important job! You went to everybody's rooms and made sure they woke up and went downstairs for breakfast.

"Dada!" You shouted, swinging open the door to Namjoon's room. "Dada, time for breakfast!"

You froze in the doorway as Seokjin and Namjoon scrambled to untangle themselves from each other's bodies. You giggled, skipping over and jumping onto the bed.

"You're sleeping together like Daddy and Tou-san."

"N-not like them, baby," Namjoon mumbled.

You frowned. "You don't like Da?"

"What? Of course I like Da. I like all your daddies," he added, rushed.

"Hey, little one," Seokjin beckoned you onto his lap. "Us sleeping together is a secret, okay? You can't tell anyone else."

"Secrets bad, Da. Not supposed to keep secrets."

Namjoon cut in. "But if you do, you get a surprise!" He blurted out. "Don't you want a surprise?"

You thought about that for a moment. You _did_ like surprises. "What kind of surprise?"

Seokjin grinned. "Now if we told you, it wouldn't be a surprise, would it?"

Your suspicions about Seokjin and Namjoon having a "thing" were finally confirmed when you came creeping into the kitchen late one night, looking for a snack. You froze in the doorway when you saw Seokjin pinned against the counter by Namjoon, their lips meeting in a series of soft kisses.

In your hurry to slip from the room unnoticed, you accidentally knocked into one of the chairs at the island, stubbing your toe. "Shit! Ouch."

"Shit!" Namjoon echoed, and then, when he saw it was only you, "oh. Are you okay?"

You nodded. "Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt."

Namjoon only shrugged, and Seokjin said, "well, you kind of knew anyway, right? Little you is pretty observant."

You chuckled. "You're lucky little me didn't go around telling everyone your business like I do with Tae and Kook."

Namjoon chuckled softly. "Is there a reason for that? Do you not approve of us like you do them?"

You were honestly shocked at that implication. "Are you crazy? Of course I 'approve' of you, not that you even need my approval. I think little me was a little worried at first, though."

"Worried?"

"That my Da and Dada might be too wrapped up in the honeymoon phase to pay attention to me, I guess." You felt yourself blushing; saying it while big was ten times more embarrassing than saying it while little.

Seokjin smiled fondly, opening his arms to you. "Come here."

You did, albeit hesitantly, and he pulled you into a hug that Namjoon closed from the other side, cocooning you between their bodies.

"We'll always have time for you, big or little," Namjoon assured you.

"Sorry if little me wasn't as supportive as you'd hoped," you apologized. "I think I'll be better now."

Seokjin hummed, rubbing your back. "We still aren't ready to tell anyone else yet."

"Understood," you said as the group hug dispersed. "My lips are sealed." Smirking, you added, "and yours clearly still have some activities to participate in, so I'm just gonna grab a snack and head upstairs."

After gathering some crackers and cheese, you gave a little wave. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do, oppas~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> According to my facebook feed, it's national daughter's day and guess who's mom didn't make a nice post like all the other moms on my friend list did. That's right, it's mine~ I'm only slightly salty about this.


	68. Chapter 68

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hey  
> I love your story!  
> Would you maybe write a scene were big her is super stressed out cause of work and starts skipping meals again. Like, she feels insecure about her body and refuses to tell the guys, because she feels like a failure? So she trys really hard not to slip but as a result gets all mean to them. Leading to them having an intervention with her (they also noticed her poor eating behavior) , and maybe (jhope) getting really angry at reader, for her nasty behavior. And she is overwhelmed and slips, telling them everything. And then them comforting her and looking for a way to make her feel better in big form.  
> Only write it if you want to  
> Love your story anyways!"

"Aren't you going to come to lunch?"

You glanced from your coworker to your computer and back again. You had so much work to do; you were really better off just working through lunch to get it all done. You finally shook your head, waving her off.

"No, I have some stuff to finish up. You guys go on without me!"

When your coworker was out of earshot, you mumbled to yourself, "it's not like I couldn't stand to lose a few pounds, anyway."

You ignored the gnawing hunger in your stomach and kept on typing.

You didn't mean for it to spiral out of control. It was only supposed to be one skipped meal. Then two, then three, then four, and then… you were relying on it again. You stood in the mirror, grabbing at your skin and staring at your hips, convincing yourself that it was okay, that you weren't falling down the rabbit hole again. You had it under control. 

You considered going to Jimin. You thought about it late at night as you stared at the ceiling, stomach growling and head pounding. But you didn't need Jimin. He would just make you eat, and then you would gain back whatever you had lost, and you would be fat and ugly and stupid and _god_ , you were such a fucking failure. Jimin didn't need to be bothered with your bullshit. None of the boys did.

You resisted slipping, knowing that little you had no self control and would eat an actual meal and ruin everything. It was hard; you were hungry, stressed, cranky, and so damn close to just slipping and crying for your daddies to make it all go away. But you couldn't. You had to be big.

As a result, you were a bitch. You knew you were being a bitch, you just couldn't seem to stop yourself.

When Jungkook was playing video games and yelling into his mic in your room, you snapped at him because you had a headache.

When Hoseok tried to get you into littlespace by using pet names, you told him to get bent.

When Jimin tried to coax you into coming downstairs for dinner, you lied and said you'd already eaten.

When Taehyung tried to cuddle with you, you shoved him away.

When Seokjin asked you for help with laundry, you told him that you would just do it later, without him.

When Yoongi asked you to nap with him, you slammed the door in his face.

When Namjoon tried to be silly with you, making funny faces to try and get you to laugh, you left the room.

Your behavior didn't go unnoticed.

"Noona, come down for dinner," Taehyung said, banging his fist on your door. You groaned, the sound of his knocking only amplifying your perpetual headache.

"I'm fine, Tae, I ate already, so-"

"It wasn't a suggestion," Namjoon's voice came next. "Come downstairs and eat."

You swung the door open and snarled, "I'm not little, so why don't you just fuck off and-"

Taehyung reached out and grabbed your wrist, beginning to thumb at your skin. "Please, noona? For me?"

You were torn between wanting to slap him and wanting to crush him in a hug. You ended up doing neither, going pliant as Taehyung gently led you from the room and down the stairs.

The boys grew silent as you sat down, all their previous chatter ceasing immediately. You awkwardly picked at your noodles, moving them around on your plate to make it look like you were eating.

"So, you've kind of been treating us like shit lately," Hoseok broke the silence.

Your hand started to shake at his tone, and you looked up to find him glaring at you. Clearing your throat, you said, "sorry, I've just been in a bad mood and-"

"When was the last time you had an actual meal, noona?" Jimin asked.

You avoided his gaze and lied, "today. Lunch. I had a big lunch so I'm not hungry."

Hoseok slammed his hands onto the table, making the silverware jump, and you along with it. "Why do you fucking _lie_ to us? You can't just treat us like shit and lie to us! We're supposed to be your friends! Your family!"

Your lower lip wobbled and you dropped your fork, burying your face in your hands. "I'm s-sorry, Baba! Baby is sorry! Please no more yell!"

Yoongi, who was seated next to you, started rubbing your back. "Breathe, baby. Take a deep breath and tell us what's been going on."

"J-just one day. Just skipped lunch one day and then-" you hiccupped. "Th-then two days and then… everyday and… no want to eat. Too fat. P-please don't make me!"

Jimin's chair scraped as he moved from his seat, scooping you into his arms and settling you in his lap in your own seat. He cupped your face in his hands and whispered, "it got out of control, hmm, baby?"

You nodded. "D-didn't mean it."

"I know you didn't, angel." He kissed your nose. "Do you know how worried we've been? God, you've gotten so thin." Cautious hands moved from your cheeks to your sides. "I can feel your ribs, baby," he whispered tearfully.

"M'sorry," you whimpered. "Sorry, Appa."

"Baby," Hoseok whispered from across the table. "I didn't mean to yell. I'm sorry for scaring you."

"I'm sorry for m-making you yell. Been mean to daddies."

Jungkook soothed you, "it's not your fault, princess. We're going to take care of you now, okay?"

Jimin sighed softly, tears spilling over his cheeks. He pressed your foreheads together and whispered, "you are so perfect and beautiful, little one. And we don't just think that now. We think it when you're big, too. You are so precious to us. We just wish you saw yourself the way we see you."

"N-no, Appa," you whimpered, wiping away his tears guiltily.

"Baby girl, I think big you needs some help," Namjoon said. "Will you let us help you when you're big? Please?"

Taehyung added, "we just want you to be happy and healthy. We promise not to overstep our boundaries, but… we just want to be able to make sure you take care of yourself, even when you're not feeling little."

You nodded. "B-big me will be mad," you whispered.

"We'll talk to her, too," Seokjin supplied. "Everything will be okay, angel."

You sniffled, whining when Jimin shifted you in his lap and gathered some noodles onto chopsticks. "Open, baby," he murmured.

You didn't want to, but you did as you were told. Jimin rubbed your back as you chewed and swallowed. "Good girl," he praised you, kissing your cheek.

He fed you more noodles, and praised you just the same. He sat with you patiently through the entire meal, even though his own noodles were getting cold. He fed you slowly and made sure you tell you how good you were doing after each and every bite.

"You did so well for Appa," he whispered once you had finally finished.

The other boys had all finished eating ages ago, but they seemed relieved that you had finished your meal. "Appa eat, too," you demanded.

"Yes, baby. Appa will eat too. Appa will set a good example for his baby, yes?"

You nodded. "Baby feed Appa?" You asked as Namjoon pushed Jimin's bowl over.

Jimin nodded. "Sure, baby, if you want to."

So you gave Jimin the same care he had given you, carefully feeding him noodles and praising him after every bite- "good job, Appa", "Appa is eating so well for baby".

When Jimin finished his noodles, you smiled and kissed his nose. By now, you had all been sitting at the dining room table for well over and hour, but no one complained.

"Thank you for eating, Appa."

"Thank _you_ for eating, baby. And thank you for slipping. We missed our little princess."

You glanced at Hoseok, knowing that it was his scolding that had pushed you into littlespace. "I won't be bad again, Baba."

Hoseok shook his head. "You weren't bad, baby. You were just hurting." Softer, he added, "just remember that you can always come to us when you're hurting."

"We'll do anything to make it better, sweetheart," Seokjin added.

"We love you, baby," Namjoon finished.

"I love you, daddies."


	69. Chapter 69

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hi, do you think you could do something w yoongi? I really liked the one you just did where yn’s coworker thought she had a daddy kink? Could you do something similar? Like maybe they’re on a plane (or in some enclosed space) where she calls yoongi dad or climbs on his lap or something and people get freaked out and yoongi gets mad, and then she panics and bc they’re on a plane and can’t get out of the situation she really loses it, and yoongi has to comfort her while also getting mad at the people who are being mean to her?"

"I know it's not the private jet, baby," Yoongi apologized. "But at least it's first class?"

You shook your head, staring out the airplane window, amazed. "Don't care what kind of plane it is, Papa, as long as we can be on it together."

Yoongi ran his fingers through your hair as the man across the aisle gave you both a _look_. Leaning closer, Yoongi whispered, "quiet voices, remember, princess?"

You nodded. "Sorry Papa!" It wasn't really much quieter than your first statement, and Yoongi shot a look to the man that clearly said, _don't you say a fucking word_.

When the seatbelt light came off, you asked, "can we go see the pilot and get candy?"

Yoongi shook his head, mindful of the eyes watching you. "We can only do that on the private jet, sweetie."

You pouted, playing with the little TV on the back of the seat in front of you. "Cartoons, Papa?"

"Of course, baby." He leaned over. "Let me help you."

He ended up turning on Powerpuff Girls for you, and you watched it for a while, barely noticing as your thumb made its way to your mouth.

"Hey, that's yucky, baby," Yoongi chided you. Softer, he said, "do you want your paci? You'll have to wear a mask, though."

You narrowed your eyes at the yucky mask. "Don't want the mask. Want paci."

Yoongi shook his head, giving you a warning look. "You either get them both or you get none. We're in public."

"Meanie," you hissed, crossing your arms over your chest.

Yoongi glanced across the aisle, where the man was watching your entire exchange. He whispered in your ear, "little girl, if you think I won't drag you into the bathroom and take you over my knee, you are sadly mistaken. Do _not_ throw a tantrum here."

Your lip started to tremble, but you uncrossed your arms. You knew that Yoongi was only trying to protect you; you couldn't have your paci in public without the mask.

Eyes watering, you whimpered, "I'm sorry, Papa!" A bit too loudly.

You unclipped your seatbelt and scrambled out of your seat, unceremoniously landing in Yoongi's lap, causing him to emit a soft "oof".

"Baby, you can't-"

But it was already too late. The man across the aisle was shaking his head. "You know, you could have some respect for the other passengers here and leave the roleplay shit at home."

Yoongi held you closer to him, as if trying to shield you from view. "How about you fuck off and mind your own business?"

"How about _you_ stop flaunting your fucked up pedophilia kink on an airplane, you sicko?"

You suddenly couldn't breathe. Your lungs were constricting, but no air was getting to them. Hot tears trailed down your cheeks and soaked into Yoongi's shirt. Yoongi rubbed your back, torn between beating the shit out of that guy and comforting his baby.

"You know nothing about us," he hissed. "So shut the fuck up." To you, he whispered in your ear, "don't listen to him, angel. He's a bad, stupid man and nothing he's saying is true, okay?"

"Fucking disgusting," the man was still going on, getting even louder. "Guess we just have no standards anymore, huh?"

Namjoon and Seokjin, who were seated a few rows up, finally took notice of the situation. "Hey man," Namjoon barked. "How about you shut up? They aren't bothering anybody. You're the one making a fucking scene."

"Oh, _I'm_ the disturbance, am I? Well, let me tell you-"

Yoongi reached underneath you and unbuckled his seatbelt, lifting you up and scrambling into the aisle. "Hang on, baby girl. Let's go calm down."

He carried you into the tiny airplane bathroom, immediately sitting down and pulling you impossibly closer.

"Breathe for me, sweetheart. You're panicking."

Brokenly, you sobbed, "a-am I getting a spanking, Papa?"

"What?" Yoongi brushed back your hair and kissed your forehead. "You aren't getting spanked, baby. You aren't in trouble."

"Made bad man say mean things to Papa."

"You did nothing of the sort," Yoongi assured you. "You're such a good girl. My good baby girl."

You sobbed into his shoulder a while longer, until your tears were reduced to sniffles. "I'm sorry, Papa. C-can I have my paci please?"

Yoongi smiled, taking it from his pocket and slipping it past your lips. "My good girl. Are you ready to go back?"

You nodded. "Don't wanna see the bad man," you whispered as Yoongi put a mask over your face.

"If he says one more word to us, baby, I will personally cut off his weiner and shove it so far up his butt that he'll be coughing it up for breakfast," he told you with the sweetest smile.

Thankfully for that man and his weiner, he had the intelligence to keep his mouth shut when you returned to your seats. You spent the rest of the flight on Yoongi's lap, sleeping soundly.


	70. Chapter 70

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Prompt - How would MC react if she slipped out of little space accidentally in the middle of an awkward situation? Like, what if she's getting help going potty, or getting a bath, or getting help with her period, or getting her diaper changed, but then her cell phone rings and she hears one of her daddies mention that it's her work calling and so her big self subconsciously hears that and takes back control so she can be a responsible adult, but then she realizes where she is/what's happening and she has to decide how to handle the situation really fast.   
> Like, does she immediately tell her caregiver that she is big now even though it might be embarrassing for both of them, or does she try to pretend like she is still little (and does a really bad job of it) so she can avoid the situation, or does she just run screaming from the room, etc? And how does her caregiver react?  
> Maybe this can happen and we get to see how they all handle the situation, and the boys just find her really cute, so they reminisce about the times in the past that this has happened and all the funny/awkward ways she's reacted. Fluff ensues."

"Here, baby, let Tou-san help you." Taehyung gently slid down your pants and underwear, helping you to sit down. "There you go, baby."

You were still peeing when you realized that Taehyung hadn't shut the bathroom door. Did you really care? No. However, you did hear your phone ringing just outside in your room, where Jungkook and Jimin were.

"Damn, her work is calling again," Jimin said.

Your work was calling? Did they need you to come in? Was there an emergency? Were you in some sort of trouble? Before you could even start playing out all the horrible scenarios that were playing in your head, you realized much to your embarrassment, that you were big.

"I-I…" you stuttered, wanting to die. Taehyung was just _standing there_ , watching you pee, and honestly, death would be a less cruel faith.

"You done, baby?" Taehyung asked, oblivious and tearing off toilet paper to help you wipe.

"Tae," you whispered, trying to remain calm. "Please leave."

"Are you bi-"

"Yes. Please, Tae, stop staring!"

Taehyung dropped the toilet paper from his hands, scrambling from the room and shutting the door with a quick, "I'm so sorry! I wasn't staring!"

You finished up and washed your hands, splashing cold water on your face after. The horrible part is that it wasn't even the most embarrassing time you had slipped out of littlespace. No, the diaper change incident, as you had dubbed it, was definitely the worst. You couldn't help but replay the incident in your mind.

_"Here, baby, I brought your changing bag down here so we don't have to go upstairs, okay? You can keep watching TV!" Namjoon announced._

_You giggled, eyes still trained on the TV._

_You shoved your fingers in your mouth as Namjoon began changing you right there on the living room floor, in front of the other six boys. You were too little and distracted by the TV to really care._

_But then, Jungkook shifted on the couch and accidentally pressed a button on the remote. The channel was switched to Ferris Bueller's Day Off, your favorite movie when you were big! And suddenly… you were big._

_As Ed Rooney screamed about how Ferris had been absent nine times, you floated back down to earth. You were naked from the waist down. With a diaper under your ass. In a room full of six guys._

_You ripped your fingers from your mouth, covering yourself up with your hands. "Fuck," you cursed, shocking the boys who obviously didn't know what was happening. "I'm going to fucking die."_

_"Are you-"_

_"Those are not nice words!"_

_"She's big, you idiot!"_

_Distraught, you grabbed your pants from where Namjoon had tossed them aside to change you, pulling them on without any underwear. You hugged your knees to your chest and tried not to make eye contact with any of the boys._

_"I'm so sorry," you lamented. "This is so embarrassing."_

_Yoongi shrugged. "You don't have to be embarrassed. It's not like we haven't seen it before."_

_"Seen what before? A grown woman naked? With a diaper?"_

_Yoongi snorted and joined you on the floor, wrapping his arms around you. "Stop being silly. There's nothing to be embarrassed about, okay?"_

_Jungkook cleared his throat. "Wanna watch the movie? I know it's one of your favorites."_

_You breathed a sigh of relief; it was only as awkward as you made it, after all. "Yeah, let's watch it."_

"Was it because you heard us talking about work?" Jimin asked when you reluctantly left the safe haven of the bathroom.

You nodded. "Sorry… and sorry for yelling, Tae."

Taehyung waved you off. "Don't worry about it. I'd yell at you for watching me pee, too," he joked.

"You okay?" Jungkook asked.

You nodded. "A little embarrassed."

Jimin shrugged. "It's happened before, right? Didn't it happen while Seokjin was bathing you once?"

You snorted at the memory. Seokjin had freaked out more than you when that happened.

"I told him I was big and he just froze in the middle of washing my chest and screamed 'oh my god, I'm touching your boob' and ran out of the room," you laughed.

The boys all laughed. "Sounds like him, all right," Jimin said.

"Well," you sighed, picking up your phone. "Thanks for not being totally weird about this. I better call work back now."

"Don't you dare agree to go in on your day off!" Taehyung chided. "You'll regret it!"

"No promises."

Sure enough, you had to drag your ass out of bed on a Saturday to go to work. You just never learned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot the fluff, please forgive me I am but a sleep deprived, overworked bean.


	71. Chapter 71

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Prompt - So what if the Angel Attack thing comes back to haunt them? Like, the baby idols get some attention because BTS went to their fan sign and the group got asked about it in an interview and they admit that they don't why BTS likes them but that they are honored and flattered that they know their choreography and songs. And the public just eats that up and think it's adorable and big MC thinks it's hilarious. Then BTS gets asked about it in an interview and so they have to think on their toes so they don't hurt the baby idols feelings but they also kind of want people to stop thinking that BTS likes this music so they say that the reason they knew about the group is because "someone at Big Hit's" little girl was a huge fan and since she was always around, they did all of that for her because she was adorable. Well, everyone in the world thought that was just the most amazing thing and decided that BTS needed to have kids so single moms around the world started trending something like #BTSAdoptMyBaby or whatever. And SNS just goes nuts about "Daddy BTS". Everybody is just obsessed with getting BTS around kids. The boys are pretty much facepalming themselves this whole time. Everyone else thinks it's hilarious, including MC. She picks on them about it. She's totally ok with it. Until one day they have a fan sign and like a bazillion women with adorable kids show up. And they're all basically like shoving their kids at BTS like, TAKE MY BABY! MC is ok for a while, even though she is uncomfortable, but after a while of watching the boys hold the kids and play with them, she starts to feel really insecure and starts to slip. The boys are worried about her but they can't leave, so they send her back to the dorm to wait for them with Haru and her caregiver as her babysitter. She confides to her friend (while the adult is listening) that she is sad because she just realized that her daddies can have any little girl they want, even REAL little girls instead of a fake little girl like her (i just made myself cry a bit). And that one day they will have their very own children and won't want her any more (see my question below), so she doesn't know why they still want her now when they could have any of those little kids she saw today. By the time they get to the dorms she had regressed to practically infancy because she's so desperate to be needy and cared for. When the boys get home, Haru's caregiver explains what she heard and that MC is VERY, VERY little and, of course, that makes sense. Subconsciously, what better way is there to make sure someone doesn't abandon you than to make yourself as vulnerable as you can? So the boys spend lots of time cuddling and caring for the baby. She stays regressed for a good amount of time, like a couple days maybe, while they reassure her of whatever she needs to hear and whatever fits in to your storyline."

"Daddy! Dada! Appa! Look!" You jumped up and down, pointing at the TV screen. 

Distantly, Yoongi groaned "not again" and Seokjin shushed him as you turned up the volume to hear every word of the Angel Attack interview.

"So, Angel, we heard that a big name in K-Pop showed up at your recent showcase. How did that feel for you?"

Angel smiled at the camera and replied, "we still aren't entirely sure how BTS heard about us or why they decided to come, but it was such an honor to meet them! They gave us the best advice and took the time to talk to us and answer all our questions."

"That is fantastic!" The interviewer said. "Moonchild, what was the best part of meeting BTS for you?"

Moonchild shyly waved and answered, "they were so kind and helpful. They even said that they knew our lyrics and our dances! It was the biggest honor. We look up to them and hope we can see them again some day." He flashed a heart with his fingers. "We love you, BTS!"

As the interview ended, Hoseok suddenly asked, "don't we have an interview on that same show this week?"

Namjoon outwardly groaned. "Oh, god. We do."

You squealed with excitement. "They gonna ask you about Angel Attack?"

Namjoon sighed, plastering on a smile and ruffling your hair. "I bet they will, princess."

You gave him a stern look, wagging your finger at him. "You be nice to my future husband, Dada!"

Namjoon was indeed nice to Moonchild and the other boys. You watched the interview as soon as it was released, and you were pleased with what Namjoon said.

"So boys, how did you get to listening to Angel Attack? We interviewed them last week and they were so honored that you liked their music!"

Namjoon shifted in his seat, smiling. "Well, there's a staff member at Big Hit whose little girl is a huge fan, so it started off with us learning the songs and dances for her. She really loves them, and we love her, so we wanted to do that for her."

"Wow!" The interviewer said. "So you guys have a soft spot for kids, hmm? I'll bet you'll make great dad's one day!"

Namjoon nodded, saying, "I've said before that I want to be a dad someday. That answer still stands."

You didn't think too much of that statement; didn't let yourself get hurt by it. After all, what was Namjoon going to say? That he kind of was a daddy already? That would raise some eyebrows.

You all thought that would be the end of Angel Attack and BTS, and it actually was. However, it was the beginning of BTS and kids. It started when you were all sitting on the couch and Jimin furrowed his brow, staring at his phone.

"Why the fuck is there a tag called #BTSBeMyDaddy trending on Twitter?" He barked.

The others pulled out their phones, groaning. "You've got to be joking," Hoseok said.

"It's a bunch of mom's posting pictures of their kids and asking us to be their daddies since we're apparently so good with kids," Yoongi unconcovered. He sent a pointed glare across the room. "Thanks a lot, Namjoon."

"Don't blame me for this!"

You giggled, joining them on the couch and looking over Jungkook's shoulder. Sure enough, there were pictures of babies and their mom's, pleading with BTS to marry them and become stepdads. You started cracking up.

"Daddy, you can adopt all of them and we can have a huge playdate!"

"It's not funny, little one," Jungkook told you.

"It's kind of funny," you argued.

"Why do I feel like this is just the beginning?" Seokjin groaned.

He was right.

Suddenly, BTS was always around kids. They mentored kids on singing and dancing. They did photoshoots with upcoming child models. They danced with child idol trainees, did Run BTS episodes where they played games with kids. Big Hit was banking on Daddy BTS and the public was eating it up.

Whenever they would return from an encounter, clearly drained and maybe a little annoyed, you would mess with them. Ask them how babysitting was, see if any of them found a hot single mom to marry. You thought the whole thing was absolutely hilarious.

Until it wasn't.

Normally, their fansigns consisted primarily of teenage girls and some boys. However, as you sat backstage at one of their fansigns, you noticed hot women and their children filing in. You kept a close eye on them as the fansign began, trying not to let it bother you.

So what if hot women were throwing themselves at the boys? So what if they were bouncing cute little babies on their laps and playing patty cake with them? So what if Taehyung was playing peekaboo with the cutest little baby you had ever seen, all while her mother looked on fondly?

They were _your_ daddies, that's what. As the fansign continued, you were starting to feel some type of way. Agitated and slowly slipping into littlespace, you moved further backstage where you didn't have to witness the fansign, curling up on the couch.

When the boys had a break, that's how they found you: curled up on the couch looking so small, with your thumb in your mouth.

"Baby," Jimin knelt down in front of you. "Are you okay?"

You nodded, not wanting to upset anyone. "M'okay."

"Little?" Namjoon asked, and you nodded.

"Tell you what," Seokjin cut it. "How about we call Soomin and see if she can pick you up and take you back to the dorm? You and Haru can play!"

You only shrugged, not really interested in playing. You were swirling with hurt and jealousy, feeling like you weren't good enough for the boys. But they still called Soomin, who happily agreed to babysit you.

In the backseat of her car, Haru was enthusiastic to see you. "Glad we can play today!" She said, grabbing your hand.

You just nodded, squeezing her hand. You were quiet for the entire car ride and the walk up to the dorm. When you got inside, you kicked off your shoes and sat on the floor with Haru while she started playing with your plastic animal toys.

"Wanna make a zoo?" She asked.

You nodded, mindlessly playing with a toy tiger between your hands. Soomin leaned down and tapped you on the shoulder. "Would you like to get changed, honey?"

You shook your head. You were wearing black leggings and a blue sweater. Not little clothes, but also not uncomfortable big clothes. You watched as Haru made a zoo, not really participating much.

"You sad?" Haru asked after a while.

Your best friend's concern is what ended up breaking you. You squeezed the tiger tight in your fist, nodding. "M'sad that my daddies are gonna leave me."

Haru frowned. "Why they leave you?"

Your lower lip began to wobble. "B-because there were lots of little girls at the fansign," you whispered. "Real little girls. N-not stupid fake ones like me," you broke off with a sob, burying your face in your knees.

Haru, for her part, immediately wrapped her arms around you and whispered, "don't cry! Daddies won't leave! You best little girl!"

You sobbed harder. "Th-they'll have real babies one day with the pretty ladies from the fansign. Won't want me anymore. "

Soomin knelt down on the floor beside you, rubbing your back. "Sweetheart, I'm sure your daddies love you very much. They don't want a different little girl; they want you."

You shook your head, feeling yourself rapidly slipping into a younger headspace from the stress you were feeling. You cried even harder; you didn't want to be this vulnerable and small in front of Haru and her Mommy.

"Mommy," Haru asked. "Why she crying?"

"Shh, it's okay," she patted Haru's head before pulling you onto her lap. "She'll be okay." Then, to you, "how can I help, sweetie? I'm sure your daddies will be home soon. They'll make it all better, won't they?"

You shook your head, hiding your face in Soomin's chest. It wasn't flat and hard like your daddies; it was soft and not the same and it only made you cry harder. You wanted your daddies, even if they didn't want you.

"Oh, honey," Soomin soothed, propping you up on her shoulder. "Can you use your words, baby? Can you talk for me?"

You shook your head, mouthing at Soomin's shirt. She hummed, understanding. "Feeling really little, hmm? Just a little baby, are you?"

Soomin lifted you into her arms and asked Haru, "do you know where her room is, baby girl? I want to get her changed and find a pacifier."

Haru, glad to help, led Soomin upstairs to your room, where you were placed on the bed. Soomin located your diaper bag and a onesie with the help of Haru, and a pacifier which she popped in your mouth. You started sucking, letting it soothe you and the muddled thoughts in your mind.

The afternoon was a blur. You barely registered Soomin undressing you and putting you in a diaper and onesie, then bringing you downstairs. Haru helped her to make you a bottle, and Soomin rocked you in her lap until the boys arrived home hours later.

"Oh," Hoseok said softly, realizing how little you were. "Did she regress younger?"

Soomin nodded, passing you off to Hoseok. "You sit with her while I talk with the other boys, okay?"

Hoseok, though confused, nodded. He sat on the couch with you, bouncing you in his lap. Normally, it would make you coo and giggle when you were this little, but you just felt numb to it.

"Baby girl," Hoseok whispered, kissing your forehead. "What's wrong, hmm?"

You couldn't answer if you wanted to. You just stared at him blankly, playing with the ends of his hair.

"Just a little baby, hmm? So tiny," he whispered. "Too tiny to speak. Your daddies will take care of you, though. You just relax and let us take care of you."

 _Burden_. Maybe they would prefer one of the cute little toddlers they met at the fansign. They would probably be less work than you, and they were tinier, and cuter, and-

Namjoon entered the room and whispered something in Hoseok's ear. He nodded and passed you off, leaving the room. Namjoon held you close and looked at you tearfully.

"We love you so much, baby girl," he told you. His voice was strained from holding back tears. "I can't even describe how much we love you."

You stayed limp in his arms as he rocked you, pressing endless kisses in your hair. You briefly registered that Soomin and Haru were leaving when Haru leaned over and gave you a hug, kissing your cheek.

"Hope you feel better," she whispered. "We play again soon."

"Let me hold her," Jungkook demanded, sitting on the couch. Namjoon wordlessly put you into his lap after kissing you one last time.

"You're the only little girl I would ever want," he whispered in your ear. "Even when we see other little girls, I still only have eyes for you. Even when… even when we're older, and… when Namjoon-hyung is a father… you will still be our little girl. Our best friend. Nothing will change."

When Jimin decided that Jungkook was hogging you for too long, he came over and pulled you into his own lap. "Soomin said you're worried about when we grow up and have babies. You think we would want to have babies with those creepy ladies from the fansign?" He shook his head, leaning in even closer. "Only with you, baby. No one else. Okay? Appa wasn't kidding when he said he doesn't want you to marry Moonchild. We want you to ourselves, princess. We're selfish."

The rest of the evening was a blur of soft words and lullabies, bottles and diaper changes. Jungkook and Taehyung placed you between them when it was time for bed, holding you close between them.

You were still in babyspace the next day, and the day after. Non-verbal and needy. The boys, for their part, doted on you like you hung the stars in the sky. You weren't left alone for a single second. Someone was always holding you close.

Hoseok sang "You Are My Sunshine" to you, Yoongi napped with you. Seokjin cooked all your favorite foods, realizing that bottles wouldn't be enough to sustain you long term. He cut them into the tiniest pieces for you. Namjoon watched infant cartoons with you and Jungkook gave you nice, hot baths with your favorite toys. But you still didn't respond to any of it.

They were starting to get concerned, debating whether to take some sort of action or call someone, when you came walking downstairs in big clothes a few days later. They all sighed with relief; you had been little for almost a week, and _very_ little at that.

"Feeling big?" Hoseok asked, and you nodded.

Taehyung patted the space next to him on the couch and you sat down, blurting out, "I'm really sorry."

"Are you kidding me?" Jimin asked. "You have nothing to apologize for."

You shook your head. "I was too little for too long, and worried you, and was a stupid jealous bitch-"

" _Noona_ ," Jungkook cut you off. "Don't say that about yourself!"

"None of that is true," Seokjin said. "Well, okay, we were worried, but just for your health. We didn't know how long you would stay so little. We wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I'm okay," you whispered.

Taehyung grabbed your hand. "Do you remember all the things we told you when you were small?" He asked.

Hot tears trailed down your cheeks as you nodded.

"It wasn't bullshit," Yoongi told you. "We love you so fucking much. In every sense of the word, okay?"

You nodded, squeezing Taehyung's hand and trying to stop your tears.

"I feel the same way about you guys, I just… get so insecure. I hated seeing you with those actual kids. I felt so… inferior."

Namjoon smiled at you, shaking his head. "I would take our little girl over any little girl in the world."

"And we would take big you over any of those bimbos shoving their snot-nosed kids in our face," Jimin added.

"I-I understand," you whispered. "Thank you."

You weren't sure exactly what their words meant for you, but for now, you were content knowing that you had no reason to be insecure. They loved you; you loved them. That was all that mattered.


	72. Chapter 72

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Can you do a super fluffy one - I had a horrid time at work. Got told where to shove my fingers anatomically. So yeah, fun. Please and thank you! I don't care how it happens - just a fluffy one. Can be focused on one person or ot7 with the reader. Thank you!"

"Baby, baby, wake up."

You gasped for air, instinctively trying to sit up in bed, but you were pulled back down by strong arms.

"I've got you, princess. It was only a dream."

You let yourself relax in Hoseok's arms, snuggling closer to him. "Thanks for waking me up, Baba."

Hoseok kissed your forehead. "Do you wanna talk about it? You were calling out our names."

You shook your head. "Just wanna forget," you mumbled, trying to push the dream from your thoughts.

"Okay, baby girl." 

Hoseok lifted you to lie on top of him, your head in the crook of his neck and your legs between his. You could feel his heart beating against your own, his breath in your hair, his hands rubbing your back. It helped to calm you down and distract you from your nightmare.

"My good girl," he whispered. "So brave and strong. My little warrior princess."

You giggled. "Silly, Baba."

"No, Baba's not silly. Baba just tells the truth." He leaned down and kissed your head. "Relax, baby girl. Baba will protect you."

You eventually fell asleep on top of Hoseok, and when you woke up hours later, you were in an empty bed.

"Baba?" You mumbled, drowsy.

When no one came to you, you left the room and heard noises from downstairs. It must have been late; everyone was awake.

"Good morning, princess!" Jimin cooed when you walked in the room. He was watching Jungkook and Taehyung play a video game on the living room TV.

"Appa, cuddle?"

Jimin patted his lap. "Come here, my little cuddle monster."

You gladly settled on his lap, giggling when he pressed raspberries to your cheeks. "Stop it, Appa!" You laughed.

Jimin grinned, instead pressing two kisses to your cheeks. "Did you sleep well?"

You shrugged. "Kind of. Had a nightmare but Baba woke me up and helped me sleep again."

"Aw, my poor baby. No more nightmares after that?" 

You shook your head. "No more. Baba magic."

Jimin tickled your sides lightly. "Appa is magic, too," he whispered. "You wanna see a magic trick?"

You nodded, perking up. Jimin grabbed his wallet from his pocket and took out a coin. He showed you it before pressing it into his palm. He closed both hands into fists and asked you, "where's the coin?"

You pointed to his right fist. He opened it, revealing an empty palm. You pointed at his left fist next. He opened it to show the same thing. Before you could even frown, Jimin grinned and reached over to touch your ear.

"It was in your ear, silly," he said, showing you the coin.

You gasped, holding your ear. Wouldn't you have felt it inside your ear? Jimin really was magic! "How you do it, Appa?"

Jimin only grinned. "A magician never reveals his secrets."

You wrapped your arms around his torso, squeezing tight. "You my favorite magician."

Jimin beamed down at you, pinching your cheek. "And you're my favorite little girl."

"Always?"

"Always and forever."

You rested your head on Jimin's shoulder, pressing a soft kiss to his neck. "I wanna stay here all day, okay?"

Jimin chuckled. "You wish is my command, sweetheart. Appa will cuddle you all day if you want to."

Jimin kept you on his lap nearly all day, and if his whole body was numb because of it… well, he still thought it was worth it to cuddle his little girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started feeling super nauseous last night and I was feeling better this morning, then I ate something and now I'm feeling sick again 😩 I hate feeling nauseous, especially at work.


	73. Chapter 73

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hi! I would love to request where the reader's little sister has just had a baby and she goes to visit them and while there ends up getting into a huge fight about why the reader hasn't settled down and given her any grandchildren. So when the reader gets home the boys try to help her slip but she's struggling and just some comforting conversations about how she dosent need to be a mom and she can be their baby. Stuff like that please"

"About time you showed up," your mother snarled as she greeted you at the door to your sister's house.

You rolled your eyes, biting your tongue to avoid confrontation. _You aren't here for her,_ you reminded yourself. _You're here for your little sister and your nephew_.

"Good to see you too, Mom." You slipped past her, moving into the living room where the TV was playing softly.

Your sister, looking tired but happy, was on the couch. Your father was on a nearby chair, the newborn nestled in his arms.

Your sister smiled at you and patted the space next to her. "I'm so glad you're here!"

You smiled back and sat down. "How are you feeling?"

She shrugged. "Sore. Amazing. Hormonal. Blessed. Everything, I guess," she said with a laugh.

Your father stood, coming over and transferring the baby into your arms. You trembled slightly as you held the delicate baby in your arms, looking down at his smooshy, red face.

He was still a newborn; he wasn't cute yet. Just new and mushy and flushed. But you still smiled, because that sweet little ball of mush was your nephew, and he was honestly perfect. 

The smile growing on your face immediately dropped when your dad joked, "you're next, hmm?"

You chuckled nervously. "Sure, Dad."

Your nephew's hat started to slip down on his forehead, so you carefully adjusted the hat. He blinked his little eyes open and stared at you, making weird faces with his mouth. _Cute_.

"You should have been first, actually," your mother cut in.

You ignored her, but your sister stood up for you. "Cut it out, Mom."

"It's fine," you mumbled as your nephew began to stir in your arms.

"Oh," your sister said, looking over. "He's hungry."

You gently passed the baby off to your sister, who took out a nursing cover and got the baby settled underneath.

"Do you even have a boyfriend?" Your mother asked.

You shook your head.

"How can I expect anymore grandkids, then? Your ovaries are shriveling up as we speak!"

"Mom!" Your sister gasped. "Leave her alone."

"She'll have them when she's ready," your father mumbled weakly.

But your mother continued her complaining. "Your sister is doing so well, look at her. A beautiful baby boy. And what do you have, y/n? A shit job, a shit apartment, not even a steady boyfriend, much less a kid."

"I'm not ready," you whispered, more to yourself than her.

By then, your nephew was done eating and your sister was burping him over her shoulder. You glanced at your dad, who wasn't saying anything else, either.

"At least one of my daughters turned out okay," your mother said.

"Okay," you said, standing. "I'll come back another day, sis." You bent down and hugged her awkwardly, careful of the baby.

"No, you don't have to leave-"

"I'll come back another day," you repeated. "I promise." You turned to your father. "Bye, Dad. Love you."

Your mother didn't say a word to you as you walked out the door, but you heard her beginning to complain about your "attitude" and "behavior" as soon as you put your hand on the doorknob. 

No. You weren't going to go off on her in front of your little sister. This was supposed to be a happy time for her, for the birth of your nephew. You bit your tongue once again and left.

The second you stepped into the dorm a half hour later, the boys looked up at you with confusion from the couch.

"You're home really early," Seokjin said carefully. "Did everything go ok-"

"No," you whispered. "It did not go okay."

Jungkook frowned and offered his arms out to you, but you shook your head. You hovered in the doorway and fiddled with the ends of your shirt.

"My parents were there. My mom went off on me saying that I should be the one having kids and settling down. Said at least my sister isn't a fuck up like me."

"Sweetheart," Yoongi motioned you to him, but you still didn't budge. "That isn't true at all. Your mother is a dumb cun-"

"Hyung!" Taehyung hissed, punching him in the arm.

You only shrugged. "He's right, I guess."

Namjoon frowned. "You need to relax, baby. Let us take care of you."

Normally, them slipping in pet names like that would help you regress. But you didn't feel fluttery inside at all. You didn't feel small. You just felt stupid and like you weren't good enough.

"I don't know if I can," you croaked.

"We'll help you," Jimin offered. "Is it alright for us to try and help you slip?"

Hesitantly, you nodded.

Seokjin stood, crossing the room and taking your hand into his. "Let's get you into comfier clothes, hmm? Da will change you."

He was going slow with you by only holding your hand instead of picking you up, and you appreciated it.

Upstairs, Seokjin helped you to lie down on the bed, kissing your forehead. "I know you aren't little yet," he whispered. "Is this still okay?"

You blushed, nodding.

Seokjin smiled and pressed another kiss to your forehead. "My good girl. Da's good girl."

He undressed you with care, replacing your clothes with one of your favorite little outfits; a long, pastel pink sweater of the softest material and soft, pink joggers. You felt a bit more relaxed in the comfy clothes, even if you weren't little yet.

"Better, sweet pea?" Seokjin brushed back your hair and smiled. "Is it okay if I carry you downstairs, or do you want to walk?"

You blushed deeply as you replied, "c-could you carry me please? I know I'm not little yet but-"

"Baby, you don't have to explain," Seokjin whispered. He lifted you into his arms and bounced you playfully. "I'll carry you anytime you want, big or little."

You blushed even redder, hiding your face in Seokjin's shoulder.

Downstairs, Seokjin set you on Jimin's lap. "Can I brush your hair, angel? Would you like that?"

You nodded; you loved getting your hair brushed, big or little. As Jimin started carefully running a hairbrush through your hair, Jungkook put Frozen on TV.

"Is this a good one, or do you want something else?" He asked.

"This is good," you whispered.

Namjoon and Taehyung entered the room, then. Namjoon was holding your penguin stuffie and Taehyung had a sippy cup and a plate of cookies.

Namjoon handed you your penguin, which you held close to your chest. "Thank you," you whispered.

Namjoon kissed the crown of your head, making Jimin pause his hair brushing. "Your welcome, princess."

Taehyung sat next to you, lifting a cookie and holding it to your mouth. You blushed impossibly redder and mumbled, "I can do it myself."

Taehyung shook his head. "You're much too little for that," he cooed. "Let Tou-san feed his precious angel."

So Jimin brushed every strand of hair, his touch gentle and soft. Taehyung fed you bites of cookies and sips of milk, and Frozen played on in the background. You held your stuffie close, feeling yourself slowly unwinding from their careful ministrations. 

"Daddy?" You whispered to Jungkook.

He beamed at you. "There's my little girl," he cooed. "What do you need from Daddy, hmm?"

"Appa brushed my hair all nice, will you braid it?" Jungkook was the best at braids.

"Of course, princess!"

Jimin transferred you onto Jungkook's lap, where he carefully wove your hair into two braids, like pigtails. You started giggling at the movie, looking down at the pretty hairbands that Jungkook used to keep your braids in place.

"Thank you, Daddy."

"Of course, angel." He kissed your head. "You're our perfect little baby and you deserve the world."

You squirmed, sighing softly. "Even if I'm supposed to be a Mommy, not a baby?"

Yoongi huffed. "First of all, who says you can't be both? Second, you don't need to worry about that yet. Everyone moved through life at a different pace. Just because your sister is ready for something doesn't mean you have to be."

"Deep," Taehyung teased him. "But very true," he said to you. "Even if you are a Mommy one day, you can still be our baby. Our amazing little girl."

You looked around at the other boys, who all nodded in agreement. You suddenly felt a lot better about your visit to your sister's; your mother didn't know you. She didn't get to dictate your life and when your milestones occurred. You blushed, smiling back at the boys. No; those things were up to you.


	74. Chapter 74

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You're our internet mom, you birthed cute bubbly super adorable yn (happy national daughter day to yn btw ohh imagine her daddies doing the most for her!) I'm sorry u had rough relationships with your mom but pls know that i am stilll cheering for you! You're writings are so soft, you make me feel safe. Have a nice day. You're amazing!"

"Princess, wake up! We have a surprise for you!"

You blinked up at Taehyung, sleepy and confused. "S-surprise?"

Taehyung nodded. "It's national daughters day, did you know that?"

You blushed and shook your head.

"Well it is! So we're taking you somewhere as a surprise to celebrate our little girl, how about that?"

You grinned, tackling Taehyung into a hug. "Silly Tou-san. N-not real daughter," you mumbled.

"Oh?" Taehyung said, raising his eyebrows. "Well if you think that, you're going to have seven very sad daddies because we certainly don't feel the same way."

You blushed even redder and groaned, "Touuuuu-saaaan."

Taehyung flashed you a shit-eating grin before pressing a wet kiss to your cheek. "Let's get dressed, baby girl. Everyone else is waiting downstairs."

Taehyung dressed you in sparkly leggings and your favorite purple Sofia the First shirt. When you got downstairs, the boys were already dressed and ready to leave.

"Are you excited?" Namjoon asked you.

You nodded. "Where we going?"

But the boys had their lips sealed; they wouldn't tell. Instead of multiple cars, you all boarded into the van. Seokjin handed you a chocolate chip muffin for breakfast, and Jungkook helped you eat it so you wouldn't get messy. They brought you a sippy cup of juice, too!

"Have any guesses to where we're going yet, little one?" Jimin asked.

You hummed, staring out the window. You really didn't know where they could be taking you! You didn't even recognize where you were.

"I dunno, Appa. You tell me?"

Jimin made a show of zipping his lips and throwing away the key.

It took _forever_ for Seokjin to finally tap you on the shoulder and say, "we're here, princess!"

You gasped when you looked out the window. You were at the zoo! You loved animals.

"Zoo, zoo!" You squealed, jumping in your seat as Namjoon struggled to unbuckle you.

"That's right, baby. The zoo," Jungkook said. "Are you happy?"

You nodded, clambering out of the car after Taehyung and Jimin. "Excited to see the animals!"

When you entered the zoo, you ran to the map and started looking at where all the animals were. You gasped when you saw that pandas were nearby!

"Dada, pandas?" You asked.

He nodded. "Of course, baby girl."

As you started walking through the path lined with bamboo to get to the pandas, you smiled seeing Jungkook and Taehyung holding hands. You quickly grabbed Hoseok's hand and slyly ordered,

"We all hold hands! Papa and Appa hold hands and Da and Dada hold hands!"

Yoongi, who would do anything for his little girl, let Jimin latch onto his hand with no complaints. Seokjin and Namjoon turned red in the face, but also clasped their hands together. You smiled to yourself; now they could hold hands like Jungkook and Taehyung without anyone else getting suspicious.

"Angel, look!" Hoseok drew your attention to the enclosure you were approaching. "Look at those fluffy pandas!"

They were fluffy, all right! One was munching on a stick of bamboo and another was lying on a rock on his back, rolling around as if to scratch it.

"I wanna pet them," you whispered, leaning your chin on the wooden fence and watching them.

Jungkook chuckled, rubbing your back. "How about we only pet the animals in the petting zoo section, hmm?"

" _There's a petting zoo_?" You started jumping up and down, grabbing Hoseok's hand again. "Petting zoo! Please, please, please!"

They all laughed at your short attention span, but Hoseok took your hand again and started leading you towards the petting zoo. You turned behind you and reminded everyone,

"Hold hands, remember? We all gotta hold hands!"

The petting zoo was heaven. There were goats, sheep, horses, chickens, ducks, and even staff members holding snakes and monkeys that you could touch. Hoseok let go of your hand when he saw you approaching the snake and shuddered.

"Someone else will have to go pet the snake with you, baby."

Jungkook was brave enough to come up with you to pet the snake. The zookeeper even let you hold him! You giggled as Seokjin and Namjoon snapped endless pictures of you at the petting zoo.

"Know what else they have here?" Hoseok asked after you had pet every animal and sanitized your hands. 

You shook your head. "What?"

"Giraffes!"

You had a stuffed giraffe at home; you definitely wanted to see them! This time, as you started towards the giraffes, everyone held their hands without you having to ask. You smiled wide at Seokjin and Namjoon, making Namjoon blush and look away. 

You saw giraffes, tigers, koalas, kangaroos, monkeys, lions, hippos, elephants, and so many more. By the time the afternoon sun was high in the air, you were yawning and Hoseok had been giving you a piggyback ride.

"Our little girl is so sleepy~" He cooed.

"Too sleepy for ice cream?" Jimin asked, pointing to the ice cream stand near the exit of the zoo.

You perked up immediately. "Not sleepy! Want ice cream!"

The boys chuckled, and of course, got you some ice cream. You all sat at a table as you ate your cotton candy ice cream, making your whole face pink and sticky.

"So messy," Taehyung chided playfully, wiping your face with a napkin.

"Tou-san, taste," you ordered, shoving your ice cream in his face.

He politely obliged and had a taste, telling you, "wow, that's really good, baby."

After the thrill of the ice cream wore off, you were sleepy again. Hoseok carried you to the van and you were half asleep by the time he was buckling you in.

"Had a good day, daddies. Thank you," you managed to mumble.

"We had a good day too, princess," Seokjin said.

And then Jungkook, "thank you for being our little girl."


	75. Chapter 75

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I really liked this chapter! Honestly this whole fic is so good and I’m glad you’re writing it! If your up for it could I maybe request a chapter where the reader starts going to therapy? Like, how the boys convince her to go and her telling them how the first session went?"

"I don't want to tell some stranger my business," you argued, crossing your arms over your chest.

"She isn't a _stranger_ , noona," Jimin told you. "I've known her for years. She's really helped me, and I think she could help you."

You shook your head. "No way."

Taehyung sighed. "Why not, noona?"

You huffed and shrugged. "I've been to therapists before and they all fucking suck."

Namjoon tried, "if she sucked, would Jimin be going to her still after five years?"

"She has a lot of experience with some of the things you deal with," Jimin made another attempt. "Anxiety, and eating disord-"

"Don't call it that!" You snapped.

Jimin sighed. "And she knows about age regression, too, so you don't have to hide it from her."

You narrowed your eyes. "How exactly does she know about that, Jimin?" If he was telling his therapist your personal business, you would be pissed.

"Because she suggested it to me once, a long time ago. When I was really stressed out."

Curiosity immediately replaced your anger. "Did you… try it?"

Jimin nodded. "It wasn't for me, I… I'm more of a caregiver than a little or a switch," he said with a soft smile.

"Fine," you huffed. "I'll go. One appointment, that's it! If I don't like her, I'm not going back."

"I think that's fair," Seokjin said softly. "Thank you for agreeing to give it a try."

The day of your appointment, you came back home and immediately felt little the second you walked through the door. You hovered in the doorway awkwardly, kicking your feet and staring at the floor.

"Baby?" Jungkook noticed you. "Are you little?"

You nodded, still not moving. Yoongi got up off the couch and came over, helping you out of your coat and shoes. He took your hand and led you to the couch, settling you in his lap.

"Were you little at your appointment, honey?" Seokjin asked.

You shook your head.

"Okay, baby," Jimin said. "It's okay if you were, you know that, right?"

But you shook your head again. "Wasn't. Just… when I came home. Little."

Namjoon hummed. "Do you want to tell us about it? You don't have to if you don't want to."

You shrugged. "She uhm, h-had all my stuff from my other doctors and therapists."

"Yeah?" Taehyung asked. "Your history?"

You nodded. "So I didn't have to explain everything all over again."

"That's a good thing, right, sweetie?" Hoseok asked.

You nodded again. "Hate explaining it over and over." You paused and then added, "she asked me about it, though. About uhm, all the di… diag-noses."

"Diagnoses?" Namjoon asked softly.

"Uh huh. Asked me how I felt about them and stuff."

Yoongi pressed a kiss to your cheek. "What else, baby?"

"W-we talked about, uhm… the eating… thing. And the anxiety. And the CPTSD. And the depression. And uhm, a little bit about me being little."

Jungkook smiled at you. "That's so good, baby. You did so well talking about everything."

"Sh-she said if I'm ever little there, that she has stuffies and a sandbox we can do eggs-er-sizes with."

"Oh yeah?" Taehyung asked with a twinkle in his eye. "Would you like that, princess?"

You nodded. "Wanna play with her. She's nice to me."

Jimin grinned from ear to ear. "Does that mean you'll go back?"

You smiled shyly and nodded. "I'll go back, Appa."

His smile grew impossibly wider. "We're so proud of you, baby girl."


	76. Chapter 76

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "This was way to adorable, I now need more Namjin."

"Dada, Da," you sat down at the kitchen island, putting on your best "serious" face. "We need to talk."

Namjoon raised his eyebrows, and Seokjin stifled his laughter behind his hand before asking, "oh, do we, little girl?"

"Yes," you insisted. "This is very serious business! I waited all week for the other daddies to be gone."

Namjoon nodded, faux seriousness overcoming him. "That sounds pretty serious. You'd better tell us, then, pumpkin."

"You need to go on a date!"

Seokjin sputtered, and Namjoon started blushing up to his ears. "We-" Seokjin faltered, but pushed through. "We don't need to go on a date."

You held your ground. "Yes you do! Daddy and Tou-san go on dates. So you should, too!"

"Daddy and Tou-san go on dates because we all know about them being together," Namjoon explained.

"So we can't go on a date, baby, okay?"

You got quiet for a moment. "But do you want to?"

The boys exchanged a glance, and Namjoon slid his hand across the island to meet Seokjin's, threading their fingers together.

"We want to, baby," Namjoon practically whispered.

You suddenly got an idea! "What if I come? Then you can be on a date and other daddies won't know cause they will think you just taking me out!"

Seokjin and Namjoon smirked at each other. "So you want to chaperone our date, little one?" Seokjin asked.

You nodded. "Mhm! Gotta make sure you behave!" You said proudly.

Seokjin burst out laughing, but Namjoon kept his cool. "Tell you what," he said. "You know that nice cafe down the street with the fancy coffees and the pretty cupcakes?"

You nodded; you loved it there! They had cupcakes that looked so pretty and lattes with cats drawn in them.

"How about we take a walk there, and Da and I will have some coffee and you can have one of those cupcakes, hmm? Will that count as a date?"

You thought for a moment. "Will you kiss?"

Seokjin shook his head. "You know we can't kiss in public, baby. Just like Daddy and Tou-san."

You pouted the slightest bit. "Will you hold hands?"

"Okay, we'll hold hands," Namjoon compromised. "You want to go now?"

The whole walk to the cafe, Namjoon held both your hand and Seokjin's. You couldn't help but grin every time you glanced at them; they kept stealing soft looks at each other, too.

"Which one do you want?" Seokjin asked as you looked at the display case of sweets.

"Ooh! That one!" You pointed at a pink frosted cupcake with little white and purple pearls on top.

"Good choice, princess."

Namjoon got one of the lattes with a design in it (he got a cat just to humor you) and Seokjin got a bubble tea. You sat down at a secluded table near the back of the cafe, where you got to have privacy.

"Here, baby," Seokjin handed you a fork. "Eat it with this so we don't get you all messy, okay?"

"M'kay, Da!"

You happily started to eat your cupcake while Seokjin and Namjoon sipped their drinks, their hands linked together on the table, as promised.

Another brilliant idea popped into your head. "Dada, try?" You asked, gathering some cupcake onto your fork.

"Sure, baby."

Namjoon took the fork, and before he could bring it to his lips, you stopped him.

"What, baby?"

"You feed Da and Da feeds you," you said with the sweetest smile.

"Honey, I don't think-"

But Seokjin smirked and opened his mouth wide. "Go ahead, Joon," he said.

You grinned as Namjoon hesitantly brought the fork to Seokjin's mouth, watching as he took the bite and proceeded to lick pink icing from his lips. All while never breaking eye contact with a red-faced Namjoon.

"Yay!" You said, breaking the spell with a clap of your hands. "Now Da feeds Dada!"

Seokjin took the fork from Namjoon, smiling slyly as he gathered some cake onto it. "Open up, Dada," he said.

Namjoon, for his part, opened his mouth and took the bite while avoiding eye contact and blushing furiously. Seokjin was clearly having too much fun embarrassing his boyfriend.

"Good job, Dada!" You clapped again as Seokjin handed you your fork back.

You continued to eat in silence as the boys sipped their drinks, until Namjoon cleared his throat. He held up his cup to Seokjin and offered shyly,

"Want some?"

Seokjin nodded, letting Namjoon guide the cup to his mouth and taking a sip. "It's good," he finally said. 

Namjoon smiled as Seokjin held his own drink up to Namjoon. He sipped from the straw, eyes locked with Seokjin's. "It's good," he mimicked.

You all but rubbed your hands together and cackled maniacally. Your daddies were ending up on a date after all, and you were going to make sure it ended like a real date.

You held hands with Namjoon on the walk home again as his other hand was laced with Seokjin's. You hummed to yourself in the elevator, and skipped alongside them as you walked down the hall to the front door of the dorm.

"Wait!" You said as Namjoon started punching in the keycode.

"What, baby?" He asked.

You smiled sweetly and said, "you have to end the date, Dada."

Namjoon raised his eyebrows. "Oh yeah? And how do I do that?"

"We aren't in public anymore," you explained. "You have to kiss Da so he knows you had a good date!"

Namjoon was blushing again, and Seokjin was, too. They stared at each other awkwardly for a moment, and then Namjoon sighed in defeat.

Namjoon's hand grazed the chest of Seokjin's jacket as he leaned in, eyes closing as his lips met Seokjin's. It was soft and chaste, and Seokjin captured Namjoon's lips once more when he went to pull away.

When they both did finally put some space between them, they were both blushing up to their ears. "It was a good date," Namjoon whispered, breaking the silence.

Seokjin smiled shyly. "The best."


	77. Chapter 77

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So what if reader meets another Little maybe at work or somewhere she goes, with the boys in tow. But the other little is trans and has no caregiver, so they slip up and are veey upset when they meet reader and try to seek comfort in her, but she is overwhelmed and wants to help so she asks one her daddies to help."

"Stay where we can see you, baby, okay?" Hoseok called after you as you ran towards the playground.

You barely stopped long enough to turn and give him a thumbs up, calling back, "I will, Baba!"

You hummed as you climbed up the rock wall to the main structure, immediately finding the pirate wheel attached under s big gazebo. It was one of your favorite parts of the playground.

"Arg, there be scoundrals up ahead! Ready the cannons!" You said, looking through the telescope perched up on the railing. "We must defeat the army of the undead!"

You spun the wheel back and forth and huffed, "boom, boom, boom! We got them! Their ship is going to sink! Quick, we have to climb on and search it for treasure before it does!"

Where was the other ship? The other side of the jungle gym; you'd have to crawl through the plastic tube to get there. As you knelt down to crawl inside, however, you gasped.

Inside was another girl, who looked about the same age as you. She wore her hair in pigtails and a pink skirt with blue leggings. Her knees were drawn up to her chest, and it looked like she'd been crying.

"I-I didn't know anyone else was here," you whispered.

She shrugged. "Heard you playing," she answered. "We go raid the ship?"

You grinned. "Yeah!" The other girl started crawling out the other end of the tube, and you followed her.

As you raided the other ship for treasure, you asked her, "what's your name?"

She hesitated. "My real name? Or the name I like?"

You smiled at her. "The one you like, silly. So I can call you what you wanna be called!"

"Hanabi," she whispered, almost inaudible.

"Pretty name," you said. "Means 'fireworks'. I'm y/n."

"Pretty name, too," she said, offering a small smile.

"You here with your Daddy? Or Mommy?"

Hanabi shook her head, looking down. "Don't have one."

You frowned. "Came here all by yourself?"

She nodded, beginning to chew on the tip of her thumb.

"No, no do that!" You said, grabbing her hand and holding onto it. "My daddies brought pacifiers! You can have one, come on!"

"N-no!" Hanabi pulled back, rooting herself on the spot. "Th-they won't like me. Don't wanna go."

"Why they no like you? Course they will!"

She shook her head, tears welling up in her eyes. "N-not real little girl. M'gross. They'll h-hate me."

"Are too real little girl!" You scolded. "Both real. Daddies says we real."

Hanabi shook her head. "B-bad man said I wasn't, cause…" she hesitated, fisting at the front of her skirt. "Cause of… uhm…"

You didn't know what she was trying to articulate, but you also knew that your daddies wouldn't hate her no matter what!

"S'okay, Hanabi," you whispered. "They'll like you, I promise."

Hanabi let you lead her off the playground, to the bench where Hoseok and Taehyung were sitting.

Taehyung grinned. "Did you make a new friend?" He asked, and you nodded happily.

"This Hanabi! Her name means 'firework'!"

"Wow," Hoseok said, exaggerated. "That's so cool. It's nice to meet you, Hanabi."

"Can we have pacis?" You asked, getting right to the point. "Hanabi chewing on thumb."

Taehyung wordlessly dug into his bag and retrieved two pacifiers. He handed one to each of you, and you stuck them in your mouths.

"Who are you here with, sweetie?" Hoseok asked Hanabi.

Hanabi stared at the ground. "M'alone," she whispered.

"Oh, are you, baby?" Taehyung asked sweetly. "Well that's alright, because we'll look out for you, okay?"

Hanabi smiled and nodded, shying away the slightest bit. It seemed like she wasn't used to kindness.

"You let us know if you need anything, okay?" Hoseok told her, smiling.

Hanabi hesitantly smiled back.

"Wanna do swings?" You asked her.

She nodded eagerly, and you both ran off to the swingset together.

While you swung, you held hands between you, laughing the whole time. You got really, really high up in the air, just like the birds in the sky! After a while, Hanabi slowed down her swing and you did the same.

"You okays?" You asked.

Hanabi nodded, squirming in her seat. "Have to go potty."

"Need help?" You asked, and she nodded. "Okay! Daddies will take you, don't worry!"

Hanabi shook her head, looking close to tears again. "N-no! Th-then they'll see and hate me."

"See?" You asked, but Hanabi only shook her head. "What if I come with you? Then you won't be alone with daddies."

Hanabi seemed to weigh her options, finally standing up and taking your hand. "They won't hate me?"

"Nope," you promised.

When you got to Taehyung and Hoseok, you announced, "Hanabi gotta go potty!"

Taehyung stood, gesturing towards the toilets. "Okay, babies. Let's go, then."

When you got to the little building, he asked Hanabi, "do you need help?"

Hanabi hung her head and nodded.

"S'okay!" You assured her. "I need help all the time! Tou-san a good helper."

Inside the bathroom, Hanabi clutched her skirt again and stared at Taehyung with fear. Taehyung smiled and motioned for her to come closer.

"It's okay, little one. You're okay."

Slowly, Hanabi crept forward and let Taehyung hook his fingers on the waistband of her skirt and leggings.

"I'm gonna pull them down for you and then I'll turn around, okay?"

Hanabi nodded, hiding her face as Taehyung pulled her pants down, and-

Oh.

_That's_ what she had meant they would see.

She stared at both you and Taehyung, lip trembling as she waited for rejection. Taehyung only patted her head and said,

"I'll turn around, you let me know when you're done, okay?"

Taehyung put his hand on your shoulder, silently ordering you to turn around, as well.

"M'done," came a soft whisper after a few moments.

"Good girl," Taehyung cooed, helping Hanabi with her bottoms. He turned to you. "Do you have to go?"

When you shook your head, he helped Hanabi wash her hands.

Back on the jungle gym, Hanabi whispered, "your Tou-san didn't hate me."

You wrinkled your nose. "Why would he? Told you he wouldn't."

Hanabi shrugged. "He… saw it."

"Your privates?"

"Yeah."

"Why would that make him hate you?"

Hanabi sighed softly and played with the edges of her skirt. "Made the bad man hate me," she mumbled. "Your Tou-san still… still c-called me a girl."

"Duh," you said, because that was obvious. "You are a girl."

Hanabi smiled shyly. "Your daddies are nice."

You reached out and took her hand into yours, squeezing lightly. "One day you find nice Daddy too. Or Mommy. Someone nicer than bad man."

"Won't say I'm a fake girl?"

"Uh uh. Will think you're the best girl."

Hanabi blushed and smiled. "Race down the slides?"

You nodded, scrambling up and racing towards the slides. "I'm gonna win, Hanabi!"

"Are not!" She yelped, running after you.

You played for the rest of the afternoon, and Hoseok was sure to give Hanabi his and Taehyung's phone numbers in case she ever needed anything. You smiled, waving goodbye to your new friend and hoping you would get to play together again soon.


	78. Chapter 78

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What if one day the daddies had a schedule over the weekend and comes home late and she’s left all alone in little space. And then she got bored and started exploring the house with Usagi. And at some point she got tired so she went to the kitchen and found an alcoholic drink but little her doesn’t know it and drank it cause it looks pretty and then she got drunk in little space. Then all her daddies come home to her drunk and spouting drunken words like asking to marry her daddy among other things. 😆 Then her daddies wanted to give her water and put her to sleep but she refuses and they’re all chasing her around the house. All the shenanigans! And finally she only listens to her daddy so only he was able to bring her to bed and cuddle. 💜"

"Ugh," you huffed, rolling off the couch and onto the floor. "M'so bored, Usagi-chan."

The boys had been gone all weekend, busy recording a music video. They were gone Friday, Saturday, and Sunday, and it was now late Sunday afternoon. You had barely managed to entertain yourself all weekend, but now… well, you had reached _peak_ boredom.

"Wish daddies would come home already," you grumbled to Usagi.

You eventually felt your stomach growling, so you went into the kitchen and took out the last dinner that Seokjin had left wrapped up for you. On the top of the tin foil was a sticky note that read "heat for 3 minutes".

You shrugged, unwrapping the foil and placing it in the microwave. While you waited for it to heat up, you put food in Usagi's bowl and gave her fresh water.

As the microwave dinged, you were looking for a sippy cup in the fridge. The boys had left you pre-poured cups of juice and water before they left so you wouldn't spill anything. To your dismay, you saw that all your sippies were gone!

"Hmm," you said, scanning over the shelves.

A group of tall white cans with pretty smears of color on the bottom caught your eye. You picked one up and read slowly,

"White Claw Hard Seltzer. Raspberry."

You shrugged; your daddies always said that seltzer was good to drink because it was bubbly like soda but healthier for you. They would be proud of you for making a healthy choice!

You sat at the island, swinging your legs as you ate. The seltzer tasted really good, and it was bubbly just like soda! By the time your food was gone, so was your drink.

It tasted really good, so you decided to have another one. You carefully read the other flavor options and settled on black cherry.

Cracking it open, you found that it tasted just as good as raspberry! You giggled, feeling really happy and spinny as you went back into the living room.

"Usagi-chan!" You said. "Let's listen to music!"

You giggled and put on some of your daddies music, dancing with Usagi while you finished your second seltzer.

You jumped up and down with Usagi during "Jump", spun around with her during "Just Dance", and made her arms move like your daddies did on stage during the "Cyphers". By the time the front door opened, you were slow dancing with Usagi to "Your Eyes Tell".

"Miiiiitsuuuuumeeeeteruuuuuuu…"

"Uhm, baby?"

You looked up to find the boys all filtering into the room. Giggling, you placed Usagi on the couch and ran to them.

"Daddies! I'm dancing~"

Namjoon raised his eyebrows. "We can see that, uhm… are you… okay?"

"Daddy, can we get married?" You asked, clinging to Jungkook and trying to press your lips to his.

"Whoa, okay, why do you smell like a distillery?" Jungkook asked, wrinkling his nose.

"A delivery?" You asked.

"A distill- nevermind," Jungkook huffed, holding you up so you wouldn't tip over. "Baby, why are you drunk when you're little?"

"M'drunk?" You slurred, playing with Jungkook's hair.

Jimin finally noticed the empty White Claw on the coffee table and picked it up. "Baby, why were you drinking this?"

You giggled, running away from Jungkook and wrapping your arms around Jimin's waist. "Cause uhm, seltzer is good for you! It's bubbly like sodas! But uhm, good for you! Right?"

Namjoon face-palmed. "Baby. That wasn't regular seltzer. It was _alcoholic_ seltzer," he explained.

You hiccupped. "Oopsies," you said with another giggle.

"Okay," Hoseok cut in. "Let's get you some water and get you in bed."

You yanked yourself away from Jimin as Hoseok approached you, shaking your head. "Nooooo, Baba! Don't wanna sleep! Wanna dance with you!"

"Baby girl, you really need to sleep it off," Seokjin interjected.

"Nuh uh," you argued. Pouting, you asked Jungkook, "why you won't kiss baby?"

Jungkook snorted, clearly trying not to fall for your intoxicated cuteness. "Because you don't know what the heck you're saying right now."

You whined, throwing yourself at Yoongi. "Papa kiss me?"

"No, baby," Yoongi said firmly. "You'll get a kiss when you get in bed, how's that?"

"Nooooooo!" You tore yourself away from Yoongi and cackled, "you'll have to catch me first, evil bedtime monsters!" 

You bounded up the stairs as Seokjin called after you, "no running in the house!"

Upstairs, you giggled as you searched for a good place to hide from your meanie daddies. Spotting the clothes dryer, you got a brilliant idea.

You heard footsteps walk past you multiple time, and you started giggling as your daddies called out your name. It was cramped and uncomfortable in the dryer, but you didn't care. You were doing a good job hiding!

"Hey there, princess," Jungkook said, opening the dryer door.

You pouted. "How'd you find me?"

Jungkook snickered. "Last I checked, our dryer doesn't normally giggle."

"Boooooo! Meanie Daddy."

"Will you let me put you to bed now, baby?"

You shook your head, which was hard in the small space. "No way."

"What if I promise you candy tomorrow?"

"Nope."

"A movie?"

You shook your head.

"No bedtime?"

"Nuh uh."

Jungkook sighed. "A goodnight kiss?"

You giggled and nodded. "A real one?"

"Yes, baby, a real one. Now get out of the dryer, please."

You yawned as Jungkook led you to your room, where a sippy cup of water was waiting on your end table. He led you into the bathroom and helped you pee and brush your teeth (quite frankly, he set you down on the toilet, wiped for you, pulled your pants on and off, and did all the tooth brushing himself).

Jungkook tucked you into your bed, making sure you had a stuffie under each arm. "Goodnight, my drunk little princess."

You giggled and pointed to your lips. "G'night, Daddy."

Jungkook leaned in and pressed his lips to yours in a succinct touch, smiling when he pulled away. He shut off your bedside light, making sure your water was easily accessible in case you needed it in the middle of the night.

Chuckling fondly, he glanced at you as he crept from the room. "Big you is going to be so pissed at little you tomorrow."

But you were already asleep, dreaming of dance parties with your cat and Daddy's soft kisses.


	79. Chapter 79

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "A request idea..because this honestly happened to me recently. Where MC is big and taking a hot shower but as soon as she steps out she feels weak and faint. And she kinda starts panicking not thinking that she'll even make it out of the bathroom clothed. While she struggles to somewhat get dressed she tries to call out to the guys but it comes out so small that no one can really hear. So she starts crying and eventually passes out for a short period of time. At some point one of the guys would notice that she's been in there a while or they hear a thud against the door or something. And they're kinda wary to come in because she's big but when they call out and don't hear a response from her they just decide that it's best to go in. And eventually they'd obviously help but it might be somewhat awkward because she's big, but she really needs their help. I just thought this would really strengthen their bond and friendship."

You hummed as you washed your hair, leaning down and turning the water up even hotter. Honestly, it was already really, really hot. Picture the first few circles of Dante’s Inferno hot. But you loved hot showers, so you turned the temperature up again until you felt it stinging your skin.

You were rinsing the shampoo out of your hair when you started to feel woozy. At first, it just felt like you were losing your balance or something. When you opened your eyes, the shower had begun spinning around you. You almost felt like you would be sick.

You turned the tap off with shaky hands and groped for the door to the shower, scrambling to get it open. You suddenly felt like hot lava was melting over every inch of your skin. Your heart was pounding in your ears, and you were seeing black spots dance in front of your eyes. You started to cry, hot tears blurring your vision even more.

Tripping over the lip of the tub, you called out, “Jungkook? Tae?”

But your voice was too weak for them to hear, even though they were right there in your room. You grabbed your towel from the towel rack and clutched it to your chest, trying to make your way over to the door to alert them that you needed help. But just as your fingers grazed the doorknob, you fell to the floor with a thud, everything going black.

Meanwhile, in your room, Jungkook and Taehyung heard the thud of you hitting the tile floor. Cautiously, Jungkook came over and knocked on the door. “Noona, are you alright?”

When you didn’t answer, Taehyung came over and tried, knocking even louder. “Noona, is everything okay in there?”

They didn’t hear any sounds coming from the other side of the door, and they immediately got worried. “Should we… go in?” Jungkook asked.

“She’s big,” Taehyung mumbled, unsure.

Jungkook paced back and forth for a moment. “What if she’s hurt?”

Taehyung sighed, running his fingers through his hair. “Noona, if you don’t answer we’re going to come in! S-So just tell us that you’re okay, please?”

When you still didn’t answer, Jungkook grabbed the doorknob and opened the door.

“Oh, fuck!” He knelt down, pulling your damp body into his lap and checking to see if you were breathing. Taehyung knelt next to him and felt your neck for a pulse, sighing with relief when he found one.

“She’s alive. She’s okay,” Taehyung gasped. “I’m gonna go get one of the hyungs.”

Jungkook did the best he could to cover you up with your towel, brushing back your hair and whispering to you that he was there and you were going to be okay. By the time Taehyung returned with Namjoon, you were blinking your eyes open.

Three blurry figures knelt over you, and you groaned at the harsh lighting of the bathroom. “What… happened?”

“We were going to ask you the same thing,” Taehyung whispered. “We heard you fall so we came in, noona.”

You struggled to remember why you fell… Oh, you started feeling dizzy in the shower, that’s right. You swallowed thickly and explained, “I felt kind of sick in the shower so I came out but I got really dizzy. I felt hot all over and like the room was spinning. I was trying to get to the door but then I started seeing spots.”

“It sounds like you passed out,” Namjoon concluded.

“Is it okay if I carry you to bed?” Jungkook asked, and you nodded.

He lifted you carefully and set you down on the bed while Taehyung retrieved your clothes from the bathroom. “Do you need help, or..?”

You blushed, trying to lift your head but immediately falling back against the pillows. “I still feel a little dizzy and weak,” you admitted.

“That’s okay,” Jungkook soothed you. “We’ll help, okay?”

Taehyung did his best to keep the towel covering you as Jungkook slid your underwear up, with you lifting your hips to help him. Namjoon slipped your shirt over your head and helped you get your arms through the holes while Taehyung and Jungkook shimmied your pajama pants up your legs. Soon, you were decent again, and you sighed.

“Thank you guys. And sorry, you know… for being so naked.”

Namjoon laughed and ruffled your hair. “We’re much more concerned about your health than your nudity,” he assured you.

“Can I get you something to drink? Some juice or water?” Taehyung offered.

“Juice would be great,” you told him.

Taehyung left the room to get your juice, and Namjoon took his spot on the bed with Jungkook. “You gave us a big scare there,” he whispered.

“I’m sorry,” you apologized again. “I didn’t mean to.”

Namjoon shook his head. “Please don’t apologize. We just love you so much; we wouldn’t want anything to happen to you, you know? So it was scary.”

Jungkook asked, “were you scared, noona?”

You nodded. “I was scared, Kook.”

“Why do you think it happened?” Taehyung asked, returning to the room with a cup of orange juice.

You sipped it slowly and blushed. “I think I had the shower too hot,” you mumbled.

Namjoon cracked a smile. “Seriously?”

“Yeah, seriously.”

Taehyung snorted. “You’re such a goofball, noona.”

You buried your face in your hands. “I’m so embarrassed,” you laughed.

“I’m just glad you’re okay,” Jungkook said. “But noona,” he sighed, rolling his eyes. “Please, for the love of god, take a lukewarm shower next time.”


	80. Chapter 80

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hey! Do you think you could do another scenario w yoongi where yn is in little space and walks in on yoongi have some sexy time with a fellow adult *wink* and she calls him daddy or something? And then the person that yoongi is getting down and dirty with gets mad bc they think that yoongi is dating more than one person, and has some weird daddy kink. And then yoongi gets mad at yn for cockblocking him, and then they make up in the end, and end up cuddling and going to sleep?"

You raised your fist to knock on Yoongi’s door, freezing with your hand mid-knock as soon as you heard the _noises_ coming from behind the door.

Was that a girl’s voice? Why was she groaning like that? Was Yoongi hurting her?

Maybe it was just the TV or something. Shrugging, you knocked on the door loudly and yelled out, “Papa! Can I come in?”

The girl’s voice stopped for a moment and Yoongi yelled out, “I’m kind of busy right now. Go find Namjoon or something!”

You frowned. Yoongi didn’t call you a single pet name and he didn’t even refer to Namjoon as your Dada! Pouting, you knocked again. “But Papa!”

“Papa?” There was the girl’s voice again. “What the fuck is she calling you that for?”

You shrunk back as the door opened. _Uh oh_. A lady stood in front of you, buck naked. You blushed at her blatant nudity as she snarled, “who the hell are you and why are you calling him Papa?”

You glanced into the room, where Yoongi was yanking on a pair of boxers and stumbling towards the door.

“She just… it isn’t what you think,” he explained in a hurry. “Just close the door and let’s-”

“You think we’re about to go back to fucking when there’s some woman out here acting like you’re her Daddy?”

You shook your head, innocently explaining, “Kookie is my Daddy. Yoongi-Oppa is my Papa.”

The girl only gasped, shaking her head and starting to gather her clothes up off the floor. She hastily pulled them on, chiding Yoongi, “you share her with Jungkook? Fucking sick. My god.”

When the woman rushed past you, now fully clothed, Yoongi pressed his fingers to the bridge of his nose like he always did when he was really, really angry. “Get out,” he hissed.

“Papa, I’m sorry, I-”

“ _Out!_ ”

You scrambled from the room, tears streaming down your face. You ran into your own room, grabbing a stuffie and sobbing into it as you curled up in a ball on the bed. That’s how Yoongi found you an hour later, when he crept into your room.

“Baby girl?” He asked, carefully walking over to the bed.

By then, your tears had dried, and you were more angry than sad. “Go away.”

“Honey, I’m sorry that I yelled at you. That wasn’t nice of me at all.”

You shook your head in agreement. “Wasn’t nice at all. That lady wasn’t nice. Both big meanies.”

Yoongi sighed, sitting on the edge of the bed. “You’re right, baby, we were big meanies. Can you ever forgive your Papa?”

You shook your head. “Nuh uh. Papa was mean cause he was ducking that mean lady!”

“Ducking?” Yoongi asked.

“Dada says the f word is bad. So I’m autocorrecting.”

Yoongi snorted, collapsing on top of you and pulling you into a tight hug. “Baby girl, how can you be so mad and so cute at the same time?”

“Not cute! Just mad!” You squealed, trying to escape is hug.

“No, you’re always cute, my little baby.” Yoongi took it a step further, kissing both of your cheeks. “My cute, funny, precious little baby.”

You finally went lax in his hold. “Papa is still a meanie,” you mumbled.

“I’m sorry, sweetheart.” Yoongi rolled off of you so that he was lying behind you, spooning you. “Will cuddles fix it?”

You shrugged.

“Hmm… How about cuddles and we go out for pancakes tomorrow morning? Then maybe get you a new toy after?”

Your ears perked up at that. You pretended to think about it for a moment. “Baby also wants to sleep in Papa’s room for the whole week and uhm, goodnight kisses every night, and watch a movie together!”

Yoongi laughed, pressing a kiss to your hair. “Anything my baby wants.”

“M’sorry I interrupted your grown up time,” you finally mumbled.

Yoongi gave you a squeeze and shook his head. “Baby, I would take cuddling with you over grown up time any day.”

“Promise?” You asked.

“Promise.”


	81. Q&A

So if you've sent a request, I am working on them in order! I write one at a time so I don't get confused 🤣 But don't worry, I didn't forget about anyone, I promise. Some days I just write more than others.

I'm gonna do another Q&A! So if you have questions, leave them as comments and I'll compile them all into a chapter update once they are answered.

Also, I know some people are aware of this already, but some may not be. I have comments moderated on here. What that means is that when you submit a comment, it doesn't get posted until I approve it. So if you ever have a comment for my eyes only, a request you don't want attached to your screen name, or a question that you don't want posted, you can do that. Just submit the comment and at the top of your post, say that you don't want it posted as a comment. Please mention this for EVERY comment you don't want posted. I have like one working brain cell at this point and I won't be able to remember which screen names to post and which to delete 🤣✌🏻


	82. Chapter 82

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Can I request a super fluffy one where little one is with the boys in Bighit, she wandered around and visited Hoseok and Namjoon's studio before deciding to stay on Yoongi's Genius Lab to spend some time with her Papa and clings to him until it's time to go home. Thank you! Love your work <3"

"Bubblegum, bubblegum in a dish. How many pieces do you wish?"

_Thwack_.

"One."

_Thwack_. 

"Two."

_Twack_.

"Three. Four. Five. Six."

"Watcha doing there, little one?"

Hoseok poked his head out of his studio and you grinned, dropping your jump rope in favor of running down the long hallway to him.

"Jumping rope," you told him.

"Oh yeah? Know what I was doing?"

You shook your head.

"Playing basketball," he said with a grin. "Want to join me?"

With a look of confusion, you followed Hoseok into his studio. You started giggling when he tossed you a tiny rubber basketball, pointing at the little stick-on net attached to the wall.

"Go ahead, baby," he told you.

You threw the ball at the net and missed, pouting.

"That's an H for you," Hoseok teased.

"H?" 

Hoseok nodded. "You get a letter every time you miss. When you spell out 'horse', you lose."

If Hoseok completely blew all his shots so you would win, you certainly didn't take notice to it.

"Horse, Baba! You got horse! I won!"

Hoseok ruffled your hair and grinned. "You sure did, baby. My little LeBron James."

"Play again?" You asked. "Maybe you win this time."

Hoseok shook his head. "I've got to get back to work, baby. Why don't you go see what your Dada is up to?"

So you skipped down a few doors to Namjoon's studio and knocked on the door.

"Princess!" He opened his arms wide when he opened the door.

"Dada!" You squealed as you crashed into them. "I jumped rope and then played basketball with Baba."

"Basketball, hmm? What a slacker." Namjoon kissed your cheek and lifted you into his arms. "Come see what Dada made."

Namjoon stuck his oversized headphones over your ears, playing a beat he had been working on. You bounced along to it, dancing on his lap and making him laugh.

"You did good, Dada." You told him seriously, placing his headphones back on his desk. "I like it a lot."

"Thank you, baby," he whispered, kissing your cheek. "Your approval means the world to me."

You returned his kiss before hopping off his lap. "I go check on Papa now, okay? Dada be alright?"

Namjoon chuckled and nodded. "I'll be alright, cutie pie. Tell Papa I said hi, okay?"

You decided to play a trick on Yoongi. You typed in his passcode and slipped into the studio, glad to find him with headphones in, oblivious to your presence. You crept across the room and covered his eyes from behind, giggling.

When he pulled his headphones off, you asked him, "guess who?"

"Hmm," Yoongi pretended to think about it. "Tiny, cold little hands. A cute squeaky voice… guess it must be Jimin!"

You squealed with laughter, moving your hands and hugging Yoongi from behind. "Not Appa, silly! It's me, Papa!"

"Hello, little bear," he cooed. He spun the chair around and pulled you onto his lap. "What's my little princess up to?"

"Played basketball with Baba and then went to see Dada. Oh! He says hi. Now I'm here to check on you!"

"What a thoughtful little girl I have."

"Can I listen?" You asked, pointing to the screen.

Yoongi shook his head. "This is for Agust D. Not for little ears to hear."

"Papa curses a lot when he's Agust D," you said.

Yoongi chuckled and nodded. "I know, baby. Want to make a beat for me, angel?"

You shrugged, swinging your legs. "I don't know how, Papa."

"Papa will show you, princess."

Yoongi closed out of his song after saving, opening up a blank file. He clicked on a few things and then pointed down at a button on the keyboard.

"Press this, baby."

You did, and the sound of a drum came through the speakers. You gasped.

"I make a song?" You asked.

"Yeah, baby, make Papa a song."

The two of you fiddled with the different drums and piano sounds as well as some other sound effects all afternoon, giggling and making up silly lyrics. When you had finished, Yoongi saved the beat in his computer as "Baby's Song for Papa".

"Did I do good?"

"You did _great_ , angel. We'll make a producer of you yet."

You giggled, shifting in Yoongi's lap so you were facing him. You pressed your foreheads together and sighed softly.

"Did I keep you from your work, Papa?"

"No, baby," Yoongi assured you, running his fingers through your hair. "I loved spending time with you."

"Still," you considered. If Hoseok and Namjoon had work to do, Yoongi must, too. "You should go back to work now."

Yoongi smiled and pressed a soft kiss to your lips. "Only if you stay here with me," he bargained cheekily.

You smiled and buried your face in his shoulder. "I'll stay, Papa."

You could hear the soft _thumps_ of the bass through Yoongi's headphones, and that mixed with the methodical clicking of the mouse started making you sleepy. You closed your eyes, starting to drift off right on Yoongi's lap.

Yoongi chuckled when he looked down to check on you and found you asleep. He kissed your head and whispered, "I love you, my sleepy bean."


	83. Chapter 83

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "If you ever run out of ideas, I think it'd be neat to hear about some of the guys first interactions with her little self, learning to care for her and what she needs (do's and don't's, etc), from their perspectives. Like maybe flashbacks of them in their learning phase. Doesn't have to be all at once or as a chapter on its own necessarily, it can even maybe as information sprinkled throughout the story. They're just all so good with her now, it'd be nice to see a time when maybe things didn't always go do smoothly, to see how far they've come."

"Quit messing around, Jimin," Taehyung laughed, punching him in the arm.

Jimin snorted and continued his impression of Bang PD anyway, causing Taehyung to burst into another fit of laughter.

"Jimin, you ass-"

Taehyung froze as a body collided with his, but he was too late to grab you and stop you from falling. He gasped as you hit the ground on your hands and knees.

"Miss, I'm so sorry!" He exclaimed, kneeling down in front of you.

Jimin noticed tears running down your cheeks and asked, "are you okay? Are you hurt? We're so sorry."

You shook your head, wiping away your tears. "Was m-my fault. Bu-bumped into you. M'sorry, mister."

Taehyung reached out and said, "it wasn't your fault at all. Can I help you up?"

You hesitantly took his hand, wincing as he helped you up. Your eyes widened as Jimin looked down at your knees and said, "oh no, you're bleeding. Do you live nearby? Can we help you?"

The tears started up all over again upon seeing the blood on your knees. "Bleeding…" you whispered. "Don't like blood."

"Please don't cry," Taehyung soothed you. He placed a gentle hand on your shoulder and squeezed. "Is there someone we can call for you?"

You shook your head. "Left phone at work… that's why… turned around so fast. M'really sorry…"

Jimin smiled at you though, and assured you, "you don't need to apologize; really. We were messing around and not looking where we were going."

Taehyung offered, "we can walk you back to your work so you can get your phone, and then we'll take you home, okay?"

"Y-you don't have to… already been a burden…"

"What? You haven't been a burden at all!" Jimin said.

"I got boo-boos," you mumbled, pointing at your knees. "Burden."

That was when it clicked in Taehyung's mind; somewhere deep in the depths of his memories, he recalled Jimin trying out something called "littlespace" once, at the encouragement of his therapist.

Taehyung leaned in close to Jimin's ear and whispered, "I think she's little."

Jimin's eyes widened, and he and Taehyung shared a series of glances that formed a silent conversation.

_Do we ask?_

_What if she isn't?_

_She's already freaked out enough._

_Just ask!_

"Are you a little?" Jimin finally asked, so soft he was barely heard.

Your eyes widened and you took a step backwards, almost falling over again.

"Sorry!" Taehyung said. "I'm sorry if you aren't, I just… we thought…"

"I am," you whispered.

"Oh," Taehyung sighed with relief, glad they hadn't freaked you out even more. "You're feeling little right now, aren't you? Is it cause of your boo-boos?"

You nodded, biting your lip. "Sorry," you whispered.

"No more apologies, okay, little one?" Jimin cut in. "Let's get you your phone and get you home, hmm?"

~~~

"It's okay, you know," Jimin whispered, the pacifier still extended to you. "You can use it."

You hid your red cheeks behind your hands, shaking your head. He smiled fondly at your cuteness. "M'embarrassed," you mumbled.

Jimin sighed. "I'm not going to force you to use it," he surrendered. "But you don't need to be embarrassed with me or Tae, you know that, right?"

You peeked out from between the slits of your fingers at him, and he chuckled. "Why laugh?" You asked.

"Because you're cute," he said easily.

You dropped your hands, staring down at the floor. "Not cute," you whispered.

Jimin swallowed hard; had he insulted you? "Do you not like being called cute?"

You shrugged. "C-cute how?" You whispered. "Cute like little girl?"

Jimin slid from the bed down to the floor, so he could be on your level. "Of course, cute like a little girl. Did you think I meant something else, sweetie?"

You sighed softly and shook your head. "J-just wanted to make sure. Cause it… it's okay like that but… not… in the grown up way."

Jimin scooted forward and brushed back a lock of your hair. "Sweetheart, I would never, ever want to say or do adult things to you when you're little. Neither would Tae. I promise you, okay, honey?"

You smiled up at him, and he broke into a grin that matched yours. Your smile was contagious. "Thank you, Minnie," you whispered.

"Do you want the paci, baby?" He asked when he saw your thumb drifting to your mouth again.

Hesitantly, you nodded.

Jimin reached over and pressed the rubber to your mouth, cooing fondly when you opened for it. "There you go, good girl. You look so precious," he told you. Smiling, he added, "a cute little baby."

"Your baby?" You asked shyly.

Jimin nodded. "That's right. Mine and Tae's little baby."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who picked up overtime again, oops. My wallet thanks me, but my sanity does not 🤣


	84. Chapter 84

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "request where reader pretends to marry taekook as a priest but then gets anxious about one day all her daddies will have to marry someone else and leave her behind; during the play pretend, she decides to marry taekook too and then all of her daddies because she loves them all too much for her to leave her!!!!"

"Okay, I have a very important job today," you told Jungkook and Taehyung. 

"Is that why you're so dressed up?" Jungkook smirked.

You looked down to where Jimin's old suit jacket was hanging off of you, complete with one of his ties. "Yes! I'm an of-ish-eye-ant."

"An officiant?" Taehyung guessed.

"Mhm!" You went into your dress up box and pulled out a magic fairy wand. "I'm gonna marry you!"

Jungkook smirked. "Marry us, huh?"

You nodded. "Daddy and Tou-san gotta get married so they can live happily ever after."

"Okay, honey," Taehyung humored you. "You just tell us what to do."

"Hold hands and look at each other!"

Jungkook and Taehyung scooted closer to each other on the floor, clasping both their hands between them. "Like this?" Taehyung asked.

"Uh huh!" You clapped your hands together. "Now we do vows." You put your finger to your chin, thinking. How did wedding vows go, again? "Uhm… Daddy, do you take Tou-san to be your lawfully wedding husband?"

Taehyung snickered, but Jungkook kept a straight face. "I do."

"Does Tou-san take Daddy to be his lawfully wedding husband?"

"I sure do."

"Okay! Now you kiss!"

Taehyung smirked and leaned in, kissing Jungkook with their hands still clasped between them.

"There we go," he said. "Are we married now, princess?"

You nodded. "You're married," you whispered, suddenly quiet. 

Sure, it was just a game. You were playing pretend. But one day they really _would_ get married, all your daddies would, and they would leave you all alone.

"Baby?" Taehyung reached out and cupped your cheek. "What's going on in that head of yours, hmm?"

"C-can I marry you too? Both of you?" Then you got an even better idea. "All daddies. Marry everybody."

Taehyung brushed your cheek with his thumb and nodded. "That's a great idea, baby girl. Here, come hold hands with Daddy."

Jungkook smiled as you took his hands, and Taehyung played the role of the officiant. "Precious little girl, do you take Daddy to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do!"

"And Daddy, do you take our precious little girl to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"Okay, now you kiss," Taehyung cooed.

You smiled as Jungkook leaned in and kissed you, brushing your noses together after. "All better now, baby?" He asked.

You giggled and nodded. "Now I marry Tou-san!"

"Of course!" Taehyung agreed, taking your hands.

You repeated the same process with Taehyung, kissing him and then letting him tackle you to the floor and tickle your sides.

"Wait, Tou-san! No more tickles! You gotta marry me to all my daddies!"

So you, Jungkook, and Taehyung gathered all the other boys into the living room for the giant wedding. Yoongi tutted when he saw you still wearing Jimin's suit jacket.

"That's no wedding dress!" He scolded you. "Come here."

He helped you out of Jimin's jacket and instead into one of your princess dresses. He completed the look with the wedding veil from your dress up box. When he saw you all dressed up, he booped your nose. "Perfect."

So Taehyung married you to each one of your daddies. Seokjin insisted on your wedding being in the kitchen because it was his favorite room in the house. Yoongi wore a tiara when you married him. Hoseok and you kissed on the cheeks instead of the mouth. Namjoon taught you a secret handshake that you did after your wedding kiss. Jimin insisted on having a first dance after the two of you said your vows. 

After a long afternoon of weddings, you felt a lot better about your earlier insecurities. "You still love me, even when you get married for real, right?"

Hoseok looked slightly offended, gasping at your insinuation. "Of course we will, baby."

"We'll always love you, and we will always have time for you," Namjoon added.

"No matter what," Jimin said, holding out his pinky in a silent offering.

You smiled, linking your pinkies together. "Pinky swear," you said.

Jimin smiled and squeezed your pinky. "Pinky swear."


	85. Chapter 85

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm not sure if this is allowed or not. But can i request similar to a fluffy/slight angst story where reader is at Big Hit and she gets seperated by the boys (Like they thought she went home to the dorm in big space and then soon went home after their work) somehow and ends up with Manager Sejin and Hit-man bang somehow (who already know she's a little) and their having to locate the boys while taking care of her. And like the ending is really fluffy with a bit more Namjoon time. Please and thank you!. Sorry if it's confusing."

You knew you were supposed to go straight home. That's what you had told the boys you would do; "I'm tired, I'm gonna go home, oppas."

Well, that had been your plan. But in the hallway, you saw Sejin leaving a room with a _massive_ unicorn stuffie in his arms, and well… you slipped immediately.

"Hey, y/n, are you headed-"

"Unicorn!" You gasped before you could stop yourself. Blushing, you clamped your hand over your mouth.

Sejin smiled at you, though, and asked, "do you like it?"

Shyly, you nodded.

"It was a prop, but it's not being used anymore. You can have it if you want," he offered.

You made grabby hands at it, exclaiming, "really? Do you mean it, Sejin-ssi?"

Sejin nodded, laughing softly as he handed you the stuffie. It was so _soft_! "I told you, just call me Sejin," he said.

You shook your head. "Not polite," you argued. "Da-uhm, Joonie-oppa says to always be polite."

"Where is your oppa, hmm?" Sejin asked. 

You shrugged, squeezing the stuffie in your arms. "Probably practicing still, I guess."

Sejin grinned and asked, "want to come hang out with me and Bang-ssi, then? I was just going to make him a cup of coffee. You could help me!"

You were a good helper; you didn't need to be asked twice. You followed Sejin down the hall to the break room, where he let you scoop the coffee grounds into the machine.

He poured the water and mixed the coffee and creamer together, though, because it was hot and he said he didn't want you to get burnt.

"So what's his name?" Sejin asked as you were in the elevator.

"The unicorn?" You asked as the doors opened.

"Yeah; since he's yours, you'll give him a name, right?"

You thought as you walked down the hall. "Ooh!" You said. "I'll name him RM, after Da-Joonie-oppa!"

You had reached the door to Bang PD's office by then, and Sejin paused with his hand on the doorknob. "It's okay," he told you. "You can call him whatever you want to. We uhm… we already know."

You turned pink, stuttering as you tried to deny it. "K-know what?"

"That you're a little. That they're your caregivers." Sejin shrugged. "You don't need to hide it around us."

Before you had time to process his words, he was opening the door to Bang PD's office. Bang was sitting at his desk with a pen in his hand, scribbling on a piece of paper. He looked up when you entered, his harsh features melting into a smile.

"Y/n! What a pleasant surprise."

You blushed, unaware that Sejin was currently mouthing to Bang that you were in littlespace. "It's g-good to see you, Bang PD-nim," you said with a polite bow.

Bang laughed and shook his head. "I told you, you don't need to be so formal! Just call me Bang, little one." He smirked, titling his head. "Or Grandpa, hmm?"

You giggled, hugging the unicorn stuffie closer. "We brought you coffee," Sejin said, placing it on Bang's desk for him. "Y/n did most of the work," he added with a wink. "But I helped."

"Silly oppa!" You giggled. "You did all the work!"

Sejin patted your head and gestured at the two chairs in front of Bang's desk. "Sit down, sweetie. Do you want to watch a video on my phone?"

"Baby shark!" You said without hesitation.

Sejin brought up the 6 hour loop of Baby Shark on Youtube and propped his phone on Bang's desk so you could see it. Bang started to do the dance behind his desk and had you laughing so hard!

"Silly Grandpa!" You laughed, making your unicorn do the dance, too. Sejin even joined in!

"I sent Namjoon a text so he knows she's safe with us," Sejin told Bang, who nodded in response.

"Wouldn't want to worry your Daddy, right, sweetheart?" He asked you.

You shook your head. "Kookie is my Daddy. Joonie-oppa is my Dada."

Bang smiled and nodded. "And what about the others, hmm?"

"TaeTae is my Tou-san, Minnie is my Appa, Hobi-oppa is my Baba, Yoongi-oppa is my Papa, and Jinnie-oppa is my Da!"

"Wow," Bang said with a smile. "You have so many people that love you and care about you, little one. That's so great!"

You blushed and nodded. Sejin bent down and motioned to your unicorn. "Did you introduce Grandpa to your unicorn?"

You shook your head. "Grandpa, this is RM! Named him after Dada!"

Bang stood from his desk, walking around it and offering his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, RM!"

You giggled and lifted the unicorn's hand (Paw? Hoof?) To meet Bang's hand. It was at that moment that the door flew open and you gasped.

"Dada! You're here!"

Namjoon froze, face losing all of its color in a second. "I-I… uhm…"

Sejin shook his head. "Namjoon-ah, we already knew," he admitted.

Bang cut in, "you boys think you're so slick, but this old man is sharper than you think!"

Namjoon let out a nervous chuckle and finally stepped the rest of the way into the room. "You aren't mad?" He asked.

Sejin shook his head. "If we were mad, we would have said something years ago. She's cute."

"Thank you for keeping an eye on her," Namjoon said somewhat sheepishly. He held his hand out to you, then. "Come on, honey. We should go home now."

You grinned up at Bang before deciding to throw yourself at him in a hug. "Bye bye Grandpa! Thank you for letting me hang out with you!"

Namjoon waited for Bang to pass out on the floor like he himself wanted to at being called Grandpa, but he only smiled and said, "you can come hang out with me anytime, sweetheart."

"Bye bye oppa!" You crushed Sejin in a hug, too. "Thank you for RM!"

"RM?" Namjoon asked softly.

You pointed to your stuffie. "His name is RM after you, Dada!"

Namjoon turned red up to his ears.

"Bye bye, little one," Sejin said, patting your head. "I'll see you again soon."

Namjoon took your hand and thanked Sejin and Bang again before leading you into the hall.

"I thought you were big and going home, hmm?" Namjoon teased you when you were halfway down the hall.

Panic washed over you. "Dada mad?"

He shook his head and offered you a smile. "I'm not mad, baby girl. Just teasing."

"Saw Sejin-oppa with the stuffie and couldn't help it," you whined.

Namjoon chuckled, ruffling your hair as you reached the elevator. "I guess we aren't as good at keeping secrets as I thought we were, hmm?" He asked.

You shook your head with a giggle, pressing the elevator button for the ground floor (it was your favorite to press the buttons. Once you pressed them all at once, but Jimin told you not to do that again).

"Lots of people know now, Dada," you told him quietly. "And they don't hate us."

Namjoon helped you into the car waiting out front and buckled you in. "That's right, baby. They don't hate us."

"M'glad, Dada. Glad nobody hates us."

Namjoon reached over and ruffled your hair before patting your unicorn. "Why did you name him after me, hmm?"

You giggled, glancing at the purple, sparkly creature. "Reminded me of you."

Namjoon feigned offense. "Are you saying I'm a sparkly unicorn?" He asked.

You nodded, reaching up to poke Namjoon's dimple. "Magical like a unicorn," you explained. "Sparkly on stage."

Namjoon smiled and threaded his fingers with yours. "Thank you, baby. I think you're magical and sparkly, too, for the record."

You beamed. "Really?"

"Really, my precious little unicorn."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need a nap and I just woke up two hours ago.


	86. Chapter 86

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "One is for a hurt/comfort one with little oc and the rap line? It doesn't matter what you write, have fun with it! I'll love whatever you write lol."

You sniffled, throwing your phone across the room with a huff. "Meanie," you whispered. "Mean, mean, mean."

You tried to keep your tears at bay like a big girl, but your mother's words kept replaying in your head. Every nasty thing she had said during your phone conversation was on repeat in your mind, getting louder and louder.

"No, no, no!" You whimpered, putting your hands over your ears. Of course, it didn't help. The voices were inside, and they weren't that easily discouraged.

You jumped from the bed and ran across the hall to Hoseok's room, hoping to ask him to sing for you. But when you knocked on the door, it was Namjoon who answered it, not Hoseok.

"Oh…" you whispered as the door opened wider, noticing that Yoongi was in the room, too. He and Hoseok were working on something on the computer. Clearly, the rap line was busy working on something.

"You okay, honey?" Namjoon asked, concerned.

You put on a brave face and nodded. "Gonna go back to my ro-"

"Hey," Yoongi whispered, getting up from the desk and crossing the room. "You're not okay. We know when our little girl isn't okay."

You broke at his words, letting out a sob as tears began to trail down your cheeks. "Papa," you whimpered, crashing against him.

"Oh, honey, it's okay," he whispered, picking you up. He set you in his lap on the bed, and Namjoon followed after you. Hoseok shut the computer down before joining the three of you.

"What happened, princess?" He asked.

You shook your head. "Mean. Mommy was mean. No wanna talk about it."

"You don't have to talk about it, baby," Namjoon soothed you. "We're here, sweetie, we're here for you."

"It's gonna be okay," Yoongi whispered against the shell of your ear.

"K-keeping you from work," you whimpered.

"You aren't keeping us from anything," Hoseok murmured. "We want to be right here with our little girl."

"Never too busy for you, princess," Namjoon added.

Yoongi rocked you slowly in his arms, peppering soft kisses to the top of your head. "How can we help, baby?" Hoseok asked.

"Was gonna ask you to sing for me, Baba," you whispered.

Hoseok beamed momentarily, before glancing at Namjoon and Yoongi. Sure, he had sung for you before, but singing for you in front of other people was a different story.

"I'll sing for you, baby," Namjoon offered.

You wrinkled your nose. "Please don't, Dada."

That made all three of the boys laugh. "Broken my ear," Yoongi joked softly, imitating Jimin.

Namjoon smiled and shrugged. "Maybe Papa will sing for you, then."

Yoongi grumbled, "I don't sing."

You looked up at him with wide, innocent eyes and pouted. "Not even for baby?"

Yoongi groaned; there was no way he could resist your puppy dog eyes. Hoseok cleared his throat and offered, "we could sing together, hyung."

Yoongi sighed softly, but nodded. "What do you want to hear, sweetheart?"

"Rainbow!" You said, curling up on Yoongi's lap to get more comfortable.

"Somewhere Over the Rainbow?" Namjoon asked, beginning to run his fingers through your hair.

"Mhm."

Yoongi and Hoseok glanced at each other for a moment, and finally, Yoongi began. "Somewhere… over the rainbow, way up high."

Softly, Hoseok sang, "there's a land that I heard of, once in a lullaby."

"Somewhere over the rainbow, skies are blue."

"And the dreams that you dare to dream, really do come true."

Yoongi kissed your head and continued, "someday I'll wish upon a star, and wake up where the clouds are far behind me."

And Hoseok, "where troubles melt," he booped your nose. "Like lemon drops, away above the chimney tops. That's where… you'll… find… me."

Yoongi squeezed you even tighter, and Namjoon's hand left your hair to instead cup your cheek, thumbing at your skin. "Somewhere over the rainbow, bluebirds fly."

Hoseom finished, "birds fly over the rainbow; why, oh why can't I?"

You smiled, reaching out your hand to grasp Hoseok's. "Thank you for singing, Baba and Papa."

"I could rap something for you," Namjoon offered cheekily, throwing a peace sign.

"No, silly Dada!"

"What? Why not!" Namjoon started beatboxing and rapping, "somewhere… over the rainbow… way up… high."

Hoseok joined in, laughing. "There's a land… that I heard of… once… in a lul-la-by!"

You were giggling now as Yoongi mercilessly tickled your sides, Hoseok and Namjoon continuing to their rap version of the lullaby until you were in tears from laughter.

"Hey, hey," Namjoon said softly, reaching out and wiping away the tears.

"No more crying, little one," Hoseok whispered.

Yoongi kissed your temple and asked, "are you feeling a little better, pumpkin?"

You nodded, smiling. "My daddies always make me feel better."

Hoseok smiled warmly. "We're glad to hear it, princess."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure why I included a song (and movie) that makes me cry, but. Here we are I guess 🤣


	87. Chapter 87

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I know this story is all about the reader, but could you do one about (just because I read about Jimin’s therapist suggesting little space to him) one of the members discovering they’re a switch? And they go into littlespace and are scared to tell the other members, but MC finds them and plays with them and encourages them it’ll be ok and she still loves them as a daddy and as a playmate. Obviously they don’t have to slip in every chapter as it’s mainly about the reader, but it would be cute if she had another play mate. Thanks :)"

You paused in the hallway, straining your ears at the sound of soft laughter. It didn't sound like any of the boys; rather, it didn't sound like their normal, deep laughter. No. It sounded almost like… giggles. Soft and sweet and carefree.

You followed the sound to Taehyung's room, listening outside his door. Yes, it was definitely Taehyung. Giggling, cooing. It almost sounded like he was… playing? 

Well, you certainly couldn't let your Tou-san play and have all the fun without you! You quickly threw open his door, giggling,

"Tou-san, are you playing without-" you froze at the scene in front of you. "Without me?" You finished softly.

Taehyung was wearing grey joggers and a loose shirt, and he had a fluffy blanket wrapped around his shoulders. He was clutching a Tata plushie to his chest, frozen in fear as you shut the door behind you. On the floor, you saw a discarded pacifier. It wasn't one of yours; you didn't recognize it.

Taehyung stammered incoherently, shrinking away from you. "Didn't… lock the door…" he whispered.

You shook your head, kneeling down across from him. "Tou-" you stopped yourself. "TaeTae little, too?"

He nodded. "Sometimes."

Whatever horrible reaction he was picturing, you were having none of it. You surged forward and almost knocked him over with the force of your hug. "Yay, yay! Now I have a Tou-san when you're big and a TaeTae when you're little! We can play together!"

Shyly, Taehyung looked up at you. "Play?"

You nodded. "Come on, there's lots of toys in my room!"

Taehyung shook his head. "Kook there…"

You shrugged. "We already share Daddy," you giggled. "You share him and let big me kiss him! So I share him when we're little."

Taehyung picked at his blanket. "What if… he hates me?"

But you shook your head. "Daddy could never hate you, TaeTae. Daddy loves you the mostest."

Hesitantly, Taehyung took your hand. You smiled, picking up his pacifier from the floor before leading him from the room. You rushed down the hall to your own room, both giggling about how secretive you were being, and you ran into your room.

Jungkook looked up from his phone, tilting his head in confusion. "What's up?" He asked. "Tae, why are you-"

"Shh!" You pressed a finger to your lips. "Daddy, TaeTae little too! Found him all alone! You gotta be his Daddy too, okay?"

Jungkook smiled, crossing the room in short strides to kneel in front of Taehyung. "Is that true, baby? You're feeling little?"

Red up to his ears, Taehyung nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me, prince?" Jungkook asked softly.

Taehyung bit his lip. "Didn't want you to hate me."

Jungkook pressed a kiss to Taehyung's forehead, his nose, his lips. "I could never, ever hate you."

Taehyung sighed, visibly relaxing at his boyfriend's acceptance. He suddenly remembered something, and made grabby hands for the pacifier you were holding. You went to hand it to him, but Jungkook stopped you.

"Let me wash it first, baby," he said when Taehyung whined.

He was only gone for a moment, but when he returned, you and Taehyung had somehow already managed to pull half your toys out of your toy box.

"Have superheros, see? And dollies, oh! And legos and-"

"Colors!' Taehyung gasped, pointing at your huge pack of crayons.

Jungkook wordlessly stuck Taehyung's pacifier in his mouth and sat back on his heels, fondly watching the two of you interact.

"Wanna color?" You asked, and Taehyung nodded.

"Color together?" He asked. "Make picture for Da-" he cut himself off with a blush. "For Kookie?"

You nodded, moving one of your coloring books between you. "You pick," you told him.

Taehyung chose a picture of two giraffes eating leaves from trees together. You started humming softly as the two of you colored together in comfortable silence.

"You can call me Daddy, if you want, prince," Jungkook whispered.

Taehyung blushed, squirming as he tried to focus on his coloring. "You sure?"

Jungkook nodded and ruffled Taehyung's hair. "Positive. Know what makes a daddy even happier than having one baby?" He asked.

You both shook your heads and you asked, "what, Daddy?"

"Two babies!" He exclaimed, tackling you both into a hug. He kissed both your heads. 

After you colored the picture for Jungkook (and signed it "to Daddy from your babies), you moved on to having a tea party for some of your dolls.

As you were pouring tea for them, trying to act out the voices of your dolls, you kept cutting yourself off with yawns.

"Is someone sleepy?" Jungkook asked.

You shook your head as Taehyung answered for you, "not sleepy!" But then he, too, yawned.

Jungkook raised his eyebrows. "You both seem pretty sleepy to me. Let's lay down in bed, hmm?"

You whined, but obediently jumped up on the bed, with Taehyung following after. You laid facing each other, and Taehyung pouted at you cutely.

"Cuddle?"

You grinned and nodded, scooting closer to him. You became a tangle of limbs and stuffies as Jungkook tucked you in, kissing you both on the forehead. 

"Have a nice nap, my little angels. I'll be right here when you wake up."

Jungkook was in fact there when you woke up, but the space next to you on the bed was empty. You blinked your eyes open, finding Taehyung on Jungkook's bed with him, sitting up and talking. Immediately, you could tell he was big again.

"Tou-san?" You asked.

Taehyung smiled and crossed the room to your bed. "Hey, baby," he whispered. "Thank you for today."

"Had fun playing?" You asked.

He nodded. "Of course, baby."

"We play again? You be little again?" You added hopefully.

Taehyung chuckled and nodded. "We'll play again soon, sweetheart."

You were glad that you had another playmate, and you still got to keep your Tou-san, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My grandma keeps calling me multiple times a week and telling me really weird shit. I think she's lonely and trying to seduce her neighbor. I understand you miss grandpa but please calm down, woman 🤣


	88. Chapter 88

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So what if Yoongi takes reader out to a date at a karaoke bar. And they meet Hanabi again. But this time Hanabi is there with their new caregiver. But their caregiver is not amused to see reader being friendly with Hanabi, bc they are an abusive piece of shit. So reader is really worried bc Hanabi is acting weird, talking in clipped words and small sentences and avoids readers touches etc. So she tries to get some alone time with Hanabi by requesting to go to the potty together bc girls do this sort of stuff and she is scared that Hanabi is mad with her or something.. Yoongi has no problem with that but he is not blind and really perceiptive and spots scraps and bruises on Hanabi and recognizes them being really shy and stuff. So he confronts their caregiver in order to protect Hanabi. So in the end they all end up at the dorm together in a big cuddle bc Hanabi refuses to stop hugging reader as they cry."

You gasped as you entered the karaoke bar, taking in all the colorful lights and the loud music coursing through the speakers.

"Will I get to see lots of people sing, Papa?" You asked, squeezing his hand tighter.

Yoongi chuckled and nodded. "Sure will," he said, leading you to a table. Almost immediately, a waiter came over to you.

"Can I offer you something to drink? Tonight we have a Smirnoff special, as well as three domestics on tap."

"I'll have a pint of whatever you recommend on tap." He nudged you to tell the waiter what you wanted, but you suddenly felt shy.

"And for the lady?" The waiter tried, smiling at you.

You blushed and resisted the urge to bury your face in Yoongi's jacket. "Can I have Sprite, please?" You were asking Yoongi more than the waiter; you normally weren't allowed soda in littlespace.

"Sprite," Yoongi smiled with a nod.

"I'll be right back," the waiter said, leaving you with a menu of food and drinks to look over.

"My shy little baby," Yoongi cooed, pinching your cheek.

"Papa," you whined, squirming. "Embarrassing."

"Oh, I'm embarrassing, hmm?" He teased, tickling your side.

"Uh huh," you giggled. "You are- hey! That's my friend, Hanabi!" 

You waved your arm to get her attention as she walked into the bar, holding hands with the man she was with. "Hanabi, hi!"

Hanabi grinned, rushing forward to greet you only to be yanked back by the man. He whispered something in her ear, she whispered something back, and then, finally, they approached your table.

"Hi, y/n," she whispered. "This is, uhm, my…" Hanabi's face twisted up with something that seemed like pain, and she coughed. "My daddy," she whispered. "Ji-Hun."

"This is my Papa, Yoongi!"

The men reached out and shook hands awkwardly as the waiter brought your drinks. He smiled at Hanabi and Ji-Hun, asking, "two more drinks? What can I get you?"

"Oh, no-" Ji-Hun started to correct him, but Yoongi stopped him.

"Please, join us, Ji-Hun. Y/n talks about Hanabi all the time. I'd really like to get to know the two of you better." Yoongi slid over in the booth, making room. "I insist."

You didn't know why Yoongi was being so polite, so insistent. He would normally jump at the chance to not have to socialize.

After a moment of awkward tension, Ji-Hun slid into the seat next to Yoongi and Hanabi sat next to you. "Scotch," he told the waiter. "Neat. And she'll have one of those seltzer things."

"Of course," the waiter bowed. "I'll be right back."

With Hanabi so close now, you noticed her concealer smearing off her face, beginning to reveal a patch of blue skin on her cheekbone.

"What happened to-"

"Shh," Hanabi cut you off. "Please don't say anything."

When the waiter returned with the scotch and a White Claw, Hanabi fiddled with the can instead of taking a sip.

"Do you not like it?" Yoongi asked kindly. "Would you like a Sprite or something like-"

"Drink it," Ji-Hun cut in, giving Hanabi a pointed look. "I ordered that for you, so drink it."

Hanabi nodded and quickly brought the can to her lips to take a sip. You glanced at Yoongi, feeling yourself slowly being pulled out of littlespace by the situation. But still, you doubted yourself. Were you imagining things? Finding malice where there was none? Were you being crazy and projecting your own traumas onto someone else?

No, you weren't. Hanabi wiped a stray tear from her cheek as she set the can back down on the table. "Thank you, Daddy," she whispered.

Ji-Hun smiled. "Of course. You're very welcome, little girl."

He and Yoongi continued whatever grown up conversation they were having, but Ji-Hun's eyes didn't leave Hanabi for a single second. When you reached down to hold Hanabi's hand, she shrunk away from your touch. Maybe she _was_ mad at you, after all.

"Do you like your new Daddy?" You asked, trying to make conversation.

Hanabi nodded, glancing at Ji-Hun. "He's a very good Daddy."

Yoongi glanced in your direction, clearly keeping an eye on you both. He tried to keep Ji-Hun engaged in talking, but the man just kept looking at Hanabi.

"What kinds of stuff do you do together?" You asked.

"Uhm…" Hanabi fiddled with the edge of the table. "We play and stuff."

"Oh!" You grinned. "What kinds of games? Hide and seek? Tag? Board games?"

Hanabi just nodded, and your smile immediately dropped. Was Hanabi mad at you for calling her over? She had seemed excited to see you, at first. You decided that you needed to talk to her alone, away from Ji-Hun's prying eyes. He was honestly making you uncomfortable, anyway.

"Papa!" You said, tugging on his arm. "We're gonna go potty, okay?"

Yoongi smiled and nodded. "Be safe, girls."

You nudged Hanabi, who was staring at Ji-Hun with wide eyes, as if debating if she should go.

"You can go," Ji-Hun finally gritted out, but his glare remained.

Hanabi shot from her seat, deflating as soon as the two of you were out of sight from the table. You wormed your way through the crowded bar, pulling Hanabi into the bathroom.

"Are you mad at me?" You blurted out as soon as the door was shut.

Hanabi shook her head, reaching out to you. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I just don't want to make him mad."

"Your Daddy?"

Hanabi visibly cringed at the word. "Ji-Hun," she corrected you softly. "He isn't… he isn't good at being a daddy."

You thumbed her hands in your own, whispering, "did he do that to your face?"

Hanabi nodded, tears leaking from her eyes and further removing the concealer from her face. The bruise looked _bad_. 

"Why… why do you stay with him?" You asked softly, and that's when the dam broke.

"He said no one else would want me!" Hanabi clutched the front of your shirt, sobbing against your chest as you rubbed her back. "Said n-nobody wants a stupid, ugly girl wi-with a… a dick and… th-that I was lucky to h-have him."

"That isn't true," you whispered. "Anyone would be lucky to have you! He isn't nice. Not a good daddy." You had been hovering between being little and big this whole time, but now you were rapidly slipping. "He's a mean, fake daddy and-"

There was a knock on the door, and you both froze. "Girls, are you in there?" Yoongi. When you didn't respond, he added, "I'm alone, don't worry."

Hesitantly, you unlatched yourself from Hanabi enough to unlock the door. Yoongi stepped inside the bathroom and frowned at your condition, glancing at Hanabi's bruised, tear-stained face.

"Oh, honey," he whispered. "I had… a little talk with your daddy," he whispered.

"Talk?" You asked, looking down at Yoongi's hand, where the knuckles looked like they were bleeding.

"Mhm," he answered. "A talk. I hear he hasn't been very nice to you, baby, is that true?"

Hanabi nodded. "Not nice. Was scared."

Yoongi reached out with the non-bleeding hand and brushed her hair back gently. You were both still clinging to each other tightly. "You don't have to be scared anymore, okay? Do you… do you want to come sleep over y/n's house tonight? Have a fun sleepover party?"

"Sleepover?" She asked.

Yoongi nodded. "You guys can stay in my room tonight, I'll go sleep with Daddy and Tou-san, okay?" When you nodded, he added, "you can make a pillow fort! And we can make smores. How's that sound?"

Hanabi finally cracked a smile and nodded. "All your daddies are nice," she whispered.

The entire trip from the bar to the dorms, Hanabi clung to you like a koala, and you clung right back. Every time she would start to cry again, you wiped her tears and tried to comfort her the way your daddies comforted you when you were sad. When you got to the dorms, it was blissfully empty; everyone had gone to sleep.

"Okay," Yoongi said as he opened the door to his room for you. "You guys get started on the fort, okay? I'll go get some pajamas and stuffies for you!"

You knew that Yoongi kept extra blankets and pillows in his closet, so you pulled them out. Using the bed and the nightstand as well as Yoongi's desk, the two of you managed to drape blankets across the entire room and still have more to put inside the fort, with a _ton_ of pillows!

"Wowie," Yoongi said when he came back. "Where did my room go, hmm?"

You and Hanabi crawled out of the fort, giggling. "Made a fort, Papa."

"I can see that," he chuckled. "Want to get in some comfy jammies?"

You nodded eagerly, but Hanabi seemed more hesitant. When you grabbed her hand for support, however, she nodded.

Yoongi changed you both quickly and carefully, smiling and patting your heads once you were both in comfy pajamas.

"I'll put a movie on my laptop and you can watch it, okay?"

You and Hanabi climbed back into the fort together and held each other close on the pile of blankets and pillows. Yoongi smiled fondly when he poked his head in, laptop playing Moana for you. He set it down so you could both see it, beginning to back out of the fort.

"Wait!" Hanabi said suddenly, reaching out to him. "Can…" she got suddenly shy, hiding her face in your neck. "Can your Papa stay?" She whispered in your ear. "To protect us?"

You smiled and nodded. "Papa, stay and cuddle us?"

Yoongi nodded, climbing further into the fort. He laid down on the other side of you, extending his arm around both your bodies. "You're safe, girls. I'll protect you, okay?"

"Mean Daddy won't come back?" Hanabi asked with a yawn.

"He won't," Yoongi assured her. "Everything will be okay now."

"Thank you, oppa," Hanabi yawned again.

"Shh, no need to thank me. I just hope you realize what a special little girl you are. You don't ever have to settle for someone who treats you badly."

Hanabi nodded against you, but you barely felt it, almost asleep, yourself.

"Goodnight, little princesses," Yoongi murmured, shutting his own eyes.


	89. Chapter 89

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I have a request! Could you do one where the mc thinks she did something bad so she puts herself in the corner and one of the boys find her there and try to take her out of it because she doesnt need to be in it but she resists because she believes she’s been really bad even though she did nothing? So like a lot of angst but then maybe some fluff at the end?"
> 
> "Can i request where the boys just unconsciously solidified little ones fear of them leaving her for someone else or because they got tired of it or something but they dont mean it like that and it makes the reader overthink and so she distances herself but none noticed and she gets very stressed and yeah fluffy ending pleaseee :)))"

"Joon, I told you, just get rid of her! I'm so sick of her!"

"Hobi-hyung, it isn't really my decision-"

"It is! You're the leader, aren't you? Well _lead_ , then!"

"I know she's been annoying you lately, but can't you just deal with it? No one else has a problem with her."

"Oh sure, I just have to put up with it! If it was anyone else that had a problem, you'd fix it!"

You whimpered, wiping tears from your face as you continued down the hallway. _Hobi hated you_. He thought you were annoying; he was sick of you. Your daddies had promised they would never get tired of you or leave you, but it was obviously a lie!

What had you done wrong? You must have done something bad, and that was why he was mad! Maybe, if you punished yourself like a good girl, then he would love you again!

You crept into the living room, which was empty. You sat down in the corner of the room, facing the wall and trying to stop yourself from sniffling anymore. You were _bad_. You didn't deserve to cry.

You don't know how long you sat there, but the hardwood floors made your butt hurt. Your back was sore, too. Your eyes were blurring again as you stared at the cream-colored wall. Maybe you should have set a timer, so you would know how long to stay there.

"Baby?" Seokjin got your attention for a moment, bringing your eyes away from the wall. He approached you like a wounded animal. "What are you doing here, honey?"

You shrugged. "Was bad."

Seokjin tried again, "who put you in time out?"

You sighed softly. "Me."

Confusion flickered over Seokjin's features as he knelt down next to you, rubbing your back. As much as you wanted to shy away from the touch (after all, bad girls didn't deserve comfort, did they?) It felt nice on your sore back, so you didn't.

"Why did you put yourself in time out?"

"Was bad, Da."

"Bad how?"

You shrugged. "Don't know what I did, just know I was bad."

Seokjin sighed and ruffled your hair. "That doesn't make much sense, sweetheart. Come on, why don't you come on out of the corner and we can play together?"

You shook your head. "Bad girls can't play," you lamented. "Have to stay here."

"Until when, baby? How long are you going to stay here?"

You thought about it for a moment. How long would be enough for Hoseok to forgive you? You weren't sure. "Forever," you finally settled on.

Seokjin sighed, standing up and leaving the room. You thought that he was leaving you alone finally to finish your punishment, but instead, he came back in a few minutes with Namjoon.

"Angel, can you come out of the corner, please?" Namjoon asked.

Tears welled up in your eyes at the sound of his voice. Was he going to tell you to leave now? Did he and Hoseok finally come to an agreement?

"No, gotta stay."

Namjoon sighed. "But _why_ , pumpkin? Can you tell Dada why?"

Your throat grew even tighter as you tried to hold back your tears. "I-if I come out, are you going to get rid of me?"

"Wh-what? Baby, what are you talking about?"

The tears finally spilled over, and you whimpered pathetically, hiding your face. "Heard you and Baba talking. H-he's sick of me. Wants me to go away."

"Oh, baby girl." Namjoon reached out and pulled you into his arms, rocking you softly. "Honey, you've got it all wrong. We weren't talking about you." To Seokjin, he asked, "can you get Hobi-hyung, please?"

"Y-you have to b-be the leader and get rid of me," you told him.

"Stop it, baby. No, no. We aren't getting rid of you. No one wants to get rid of you."

Hoseok came stumbling into the room, out of breath like he'd run there. He joined you on the floor in the corner, reaching out and stroking your hair. "What's going on?"

"Can you tell our baby what we were talking about in my room this morning?" Namjoon asked.

"You mean that bitch of a dance noona that you refuse to get fired? Sure."

You extracted your face from Namjoon's shirt to look at Hoseok. "Wh-what? Dance noona?"

Hoseok nodded. "Yeah, she's always really rude to me and giving me fake corrections to bother me. I don't want to work with her anymore."

Namjoon kissed the top of your head. "She overheard us and thought we were talking about her, so she put herself in timeout for who knows how long," Namjoon explained.

Hoseok's expression dropped. "Sweetheart, no." He reached out and took you from Namjoon's arms, settling you in his own lap. "Oh, baby girl, I'm so sorry you thought that. We would never want to get rid of you. Never ever."

"N-never?"

Hoseok shook his head, cupping your cheeks and pressing your foreheads together. "We love you so much. Even if you had made a mistake or done something naughty, we would still love you. It wouldn't change anything. We would never ever want to get rid of you, I promise."

"Thought you h-hated me, Baba," you whimpered, crushing him in a tight hug.

"I could never hate you. Dada could never hate you. None of us could ever hate our beautiful little girl, I promise you."

"Pinky swear?" You asked, holding out your finger.

"Pinky swear," Hoseok agreed, linking your pinkies.

You turned to Namjoon and held out your pinky. "Dada pinky swear?"

Namjoon smiled and linked your pinkies with a nod. "Dada pinky swears."

When you dropped your hand, you sighed and wiggled uncomfortably in Hoseok's lap. "My butt hurts," you mumbled.

"Poor girl," Hoseok cooed, kissing your head. "Must be from the floor, hmm? How about we go sit somewhere more comfortable, and play Mario Kart until lunch?"

Your eyes lit up. "Baba play with me?"

Hoseok nodded and brushed your noses in an eskimo kiss. "Baba will play whatever you want, all day, okay?"

You were already creating a mental list of all the games you wanted to play with Hoseok today! After all, you had to celebrate that your Baba, and all your daddies, didn't hate you. No, they would always love their little girl.


	90. Chapter 90

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hi! Could you maybe write about the big reader being obsessed with Harry Potter. Like she's read the books a hundred times and has a full robe set, all that. So the boys take her to Universal (before the pandemic obviously lol) but she slips into little space and everyone finds out little reader is terrified of everything involving HP, some fluff and comfort could happen and they could spend the day in the little kid area with little reader"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: I know nothing about HP and I have never been to Universal.

"Lumos!"

The room stayed dark.

"Lumos!"

Still dark.

"Lumos!"

The lights in the room turned on, and you gasped before seeing Jimin in the doorway with his hand on the light switch, grinning.

"Jimin!" You scolded him.

"What? I was helping!" He laughed. He looked you up and down, at your robes and the wand in your hand. He looked at the green striped tie around your neck. "Slytherin, huh?"

You smirked. "Like you aren't one."

Jimin gasped, pretending to take offence. "Joon-hyung got it all wrong. I'm Gryffindor through and through."

You snorted. "You and Yoongi-oppa are straight up sadistic sometimes."

Jimin tilted his head before crossing the room and playfully tugging at your tie. "Then what does that make you, hmm?"

The next day, you had a movie marathon with Taehyung and Hoseok. Neither of them were really into the movies as much as you, but they still seemed to have a good time.

Namjoon had gotten you a fancy box set of the books, and you started to read them again even though you had already read them three times.

The icing on the cake was when the boys announced that they were going to take you to Universal! You were so excited; you would get to go to the Wizarding World of Harry Potter!

You were so excited the morning of your trip, you immediately dressed up in your wizard robes and grabbed your wand. You bounced on your heels the entire morning, begging the boys to hurry up.

You had stayed at a hotel the night before, so you got room service and ordered tons of yummy food! You bounced in your seat the entire car ride to Universal, even though you were big.

"It's huge," you marveled when you finally arrived. "Can we go to the Harry Potter section? Please, please?" You tugged on Namjoon's arm.

He chuckled and patted your head. "Of course, hon."

The Harry Potter section looked just like in the movies. You stared at everything around you, completely immersed in the world. The first thing you saw was a ride that would take you through the Hogwart's castle.

You grabbed Taehyung's hand and started leading him towards it. "We have to ride this!"

The ride had a line of car that sat people in groups of two, and you rode with Namjoon. You gripped his hand as the ride started moving through the inside of the castle. Suddenly, the ride was reminding you a lot of the Haunted Mansion ride at Disney, and you were feeling small.

"Dada?" You whispered, clutching his hand tighter.

"Aw, baby. You're little?"

You nodded, burying your face in his chest as the ride led you through dark, creepy castle hallways.

"Are you scared, honey?"

You nodded again.

"You don't have to be, honey. There's nothing scary on this ride, I promise," Namjoon encouraged you, trying to get you to take your face out of hiding.

You shook your head. The second you looked up, there was Nearly Headless Nick on the wall near you! You screeched and hid in Namjoon's shirt again.

"Oh, princess." He rubbed your back and held you close. "Dada's here. You're safe."

The ride couldn't end fast enough. As soon as it stopped, Namjoon picked you up and carried you off, much to the confusion of the other boys.

"She's little," he explained once you were a good distance from the ride. "It scared her."

"Aw, princess, we're out now," Jungkook soothed you.

You let Namjoon place you back on your feet, but you still stayed latched onto his arm.

"Look, baby!" Jimin pointed to the corner where a man dressed as Hagrid was standing. "Do you wanna go say hi to Hagrid?"

You just about wailed, hiding in Namjoon's shirt again. "Scary giant! Scary, hairy giant!"

"Okay, we won't go, I'm sorry!" Jimin floundered, trying to calm you.

"Uh, guys?" Taehyung said. "I don't think she likes Harry Potter when she's little."

"Maybe we should take her to a different section of the park," Seokjin suggested.

"Would you like that, baby? Wanna go to a different section?" Namjoon asked.

"Carry me, Dada?"

He couldn't resist the pouty lips you were giving him, so he once again picked you up. They led you out of the Harry Potter area and instead to the area for younger children, filled with bright, primary colors and cartoony shapes and figures.

"Wow, baby," Jungkook said. "Look at this!"

You pointed to a ride where you all sat in a line and the ride moved in a circle. "We go, Daddy?"

"Of course, baby."

So you rode that ride with Jungkook, played on the playground with Jimin, and went on a log flume with Hoseok. You were both pretty wet after, but you didn't mind! 

"Is this area better, baby?" Yoongi asked you.

"Mhm!" You said. "Wizards scary, Papa. No like."

Yoongi chuckled and patted your head. "Well, I'm glad you're still having fun, princess."

You stayed in the little kids area with the boys for the rest of the day, and maybe, just maybe… went back to the Harry Potter section the next day when you were big.


	91. Chapter 91

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "May I please request and angsty scenario where the reader is super insecure because she thinks the boys prefer her when she’s little and don’t really like big her. So she tries to be always be little around them until someone notices?"

"Oppa!" You tugged Yoongi's sleeve, stopping him on his way down the hallway. "Will you cuddle with me?"

Yoongi sighed. "I'm really busy, hon. I'm trying to work on a new song."

You frowned, but nodded. Little you might have cried and thrown a tantrum, but big you understood. Then again, if you had been little, you doubted that Yoongi would have said no.

You decided to put your hypothesis to the test. You waited for a bit in your room, trying your best to slip into littlespace. It was a bit hard, but after some time of playing with your stuffies, you slipped.

"Papa?" You knocked on Yoongi's door. "Papa, can I come in?"

"Come in, baby girl."

You cracked open the door to find Yoongi at his desk, clicking away on his computer. "Cuddle, Papa?"

Yoongi sighed, but plastered a smile onto his face. "Of course, angel."

So your hypothesis was correct; Yoongi liked little you better than big you. At least, that's what your scientific conclusion was.

You tested out your theory on the other boys, too. You would ask for something when big, get told no, and then asked again when little and get told yes.

When you asked Jungkook to get off his game and hang out with you. When you asked Taehyung to watch a movie with you. When you asked Jimin to take a walk with you. When you asked Namjoon to read to you. When you asked Hoseok to dance with you. When you asked Seokjin to cook with you.

Your results remained the same.

So you tried to stay little. If they liked you better when you were little, then little you would stay. It kind of hurt that they didn't seem to like you when you were big, but you pushed the feeling down.

"Da! Come play with me!"

Seokjin cast you a wary smile from where he was trying to fix a chair leg in the dining room that had broken. "I'm busy right now, baby girl."

You pouted. "But I'm little," you complained.

Seokjin chuckled, "I know you're little, sweet pea." He paused for a moment. "You've been little a lot lately, hmm?"

"Guess so," you mumbled.

"Any reason why?"

You shook your head.

"Are you sure?" Seokjin pressed. "You never stay little for this long unless something's upsetting you, honey."

"M'okay, Da."

Seokjin accepted your answer and went back to fixing the chair.

The next person who noticed was Taehyung. You had been little just about every day for a week by that point, and he was rubbing slow circles on your chest as he woke you up one morning.

"Is there anything you wanna talk about, baby?" He asked you.

You shook your head and yawned sleepily. "Nuh uh."

"You know you can tell Tou-san anything, right? Or any of your daddies. You can tell us anything."

"I know," you murmured. "Don't wanna talk though."

Taehyung frowned, but he still leant down and kissed your lips softly. "Well, we're here if you do, princess."

"Sweetheart," Jungkook whispered to you as he was tucking you in one night. "Can you do something for Daddy?"

You nodded. You would do anything for your daddies!

"I really hate to ask this of you," he began. "I don't want to force you out of headspace, but… you've been little for so long now…" he caught himself rambling and got to the point. "Could you be big for a little bit tomorrow? Just so we can talk. Then you can be little again, okay?"

You nodded, reaching up and threading your fingers together with his. "Can be big now if you want," you offered.

Jungkook shook his head. "We'll talk in the morning. It's time for little girls to get some sleep."

In the morning, as you had promised, you were big. You went downstairs to find the boys at the breakfast table already, and you smiled as you made your cup of coffee.

"Is everything okay?" You asked, sitting between Seokjin and Jimin.

"That's what we were going to ask you, actually," Namjoon said. "You've been little for weeks now. What's going on, hmm?"

"Uhm," you didn't really have an answer for him. "I-I don't know."

"Hon, we aren't stupid," Yoongi said from across the table. "We notice that you've been waking up big and then forcing yourself into slipping."

"Please tell us why," Hoseok added. "You know you can tell us anything."

You glanced between the boys, feeling your face heating. You thought they only liked you when you were little, but they had asked you to be big today. Had you been wrong? No; you had proved with every one of them that they only wanted to hang out with you when you were little.

"Uhm, I noticed that you don't really want to be around me when I'm big, so… I just stayed little."

"Noona, why would you think that?"

"Because! Anytime I would ask for something when I was big, you would say no. But then when I asked for the same thing when little, you'd say yes. All of you."

Yoongi cleared his throat. "Is this about cuddling that day?"

"And dancing?" Hoseok added.

"Movies?" Taehyung added.

You nodded. "And hanging out, and reading, and going for walks, and cooking-"

"It's harder to say no when you're little," Jimin finally said. "If we're busy, and you're little, we know you'll get upset if we say no. I guess since you were big, we thought it would be okay to say no."

Namjoon smiled serenely at you. "But big you still needs to know she's loved, hmm?" He guessed.

Your face heated a few degrees. "It's not that, it's-"

You were suddenly crushed in a hug, Jimin pulling you close. "We didn't know, Noona. I'm sorry for making you feel like we didn't care."

Seokjin, on the other side of you, patted your hair. "Now we know, so we can fix it."

"I don't want to be a needy burden when I'm big," you mumbled into Jimin's shoulder. He was still holding you close, but you didn't try to pull away.

"You're never a burden," Yoongi told you. "Big or little."

"We've all come to you needing things before, haven't we?" Namjoon pointed out. "Like when I hurt my ankle and I was asking you to hang out with me in my room so I wouldn't be lonely."

"Or when my grandma passed, and you didn't leave my side for days," Taehyung added.

"Remember when I was so tired and stressed from practice that I had a breakdown?" Yoongi asked. "Who did I go to? You."

"It's okay to need things when you aren't little," Jimin said, loosening his hold but still keeping his hand on your shoulders.

"I'm sorry for being little for so long instead of just… telling you how I felt."

Hoseok shook his head. "It's hard to talk about things sometimes, isn't it? We get it."

Jungkook cleared his throat. "Are you going to stay big today, noona?"

You nodded. "That's okay?"

"Of course," Jungkook said. "There's this new video game I got that I want to kick your ass at," he said with a smirk.

"And I want to bake something with you!" Hoseok cut in.

"Don't hog her!" Taehyung protested. "I wanna watch anime with her!"

They all started arguing about who got to hang out with you first, and for how long, and you couldn't help the way your heart swelled. Sure, they were silly, but it felt good to know you were loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Came home from work last night and cried for an hour from stress. Honestly debated calling in today, but I can't do that to myself or my fiancé. I can't afford to be written up or fired or who knows what else.


	92. Chapter 92

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Omg I get so happy everytime you update. Would you maybe write about the reader having to do a lot of paperwork and getting stressed again. Like big her spends a lot if time with someone from the boys company, who helps her write these papers. But she does not tell them what they are doing. And so the boys get a bit offended at her, maybe thinking that the reader has a secret relationship with that guy. So finally she tells them that she has like really bad dyslexia, and all writing that's not done on a computer is really hard for her. But she didn't want to appear as dumb before them. So now they get all cute and apologize to her, making her slip and then they have a really cosy and comforting day. Like them reading out storys and singing for her?"
> 
> "So... Random. I don't know why but I'm shipping MC and Jimin so hard. Like HEA ship. It's weird. I don't normally do that."

"Can't I… do it on the computer?"

Your boss rolled his eyes, glancing at the thick stack of papers you held in your hands. "If you could do it on the computer, would I have killed half a forest to give you these papers?"

You blushed and shook your head. "No, sir."

"Just get it done by the end of next week."

You were scrambling. Each night you sat down at your desk to translate that thick stack of papers, the words seemed to bleed into each other and you could only manage to write a few sentences before wanting to burst into tears.

The translation was from English; you easily could have asked Namjoon for help. But you didn't want him, or any of the boys, to know how stupid you really were. So you went to the only other person you knew would be able to help; Chul's caregiver Neil, who had recently started working in an office position for Big Hit.

After work, you would head to Big Hit and stop and say hello to the boys before heading upstairs to Neil's office. Of course, they asked where you were going, and you told them. You didn't, however, tell them _why_.

"How come you asked me instead of Namjoon?" Neil asked one day as you were both sitting at his desk, your papers spread around.

You let out a soft huff. "He's so smart. He would think I'm dumb if I told him."

Neil shook his head. "He wouldn't think you're dumb. None of them would ever think you're dumb."

"Well, I feel dumb," you argued.

Neil pointed at your translation. "You aren't dumb. It isn't your fault that the letters warp themselves. That's supposed to be 'b', not a 'd'."

You groaned in frustration, correcting your mistake.

"Going up to see Neil again?" Jimin asked the next day.

You nodded. "Uhm, yeah."

"What are you guys doing up there, anyway?" Hoseok asked, trying his best to sound nonchalant (and failing).

"J-just talking. Jeez. Am I not allowed to hang out with him?"

Yoongi pointed out, "you are, but you've been hanging out with him every single day. Do you guys like… you know… have something going on?"

You immediately started blushing, mumbling, "no! He's just a friend. Stop being weird and perverted."

"I wouldn't exactly call that perver-"

"Stop it, Jungkook," you hissed. "I'm going upstairs, just. Drop it, okay?"

But the boys didn't drop it so easily. In fact, Jimin took it upon himself to come up to Neil's office after practice, while you were still working on your papers.

"What are you guys working on-"

"Jimin, _get out_!" You hissed, trying to cover up your work.

But he reached out and grabbed a sheet of paper, looking it over. "Come on, what is this? What are you doing up here?"

Neil cleared his throat and stood up. "I'm uhm, gonna go grab something from the vending machine," he said, gracefully leaving the two of you alone.

"Why are you so fucking nosy?" You barked.

Jimin placed the paper down, dewy-eyed as he approached you. He nervously ran his fingers through your hair and whispered, "because I'm jealous. I don't want you to… date him, or fuck him, or whatever you're doing-"

"You mean _working_?" 

"I-I want those things for myself," he said, impossibly softer. "Because I love you, and I probably don't say it enough or show it enough, but god, I just don't want to fuck it up and miss my chance because of this guy and-"

You shook your head, amazed by his stupidity. You leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to his lips, effectively shutting him up and causing a pink blush to spread over his cheeks.

"He's gay and I'm dyslexic," you snorted.

Jimin gaped at you. "What-"

You started cracking up, gesturing at the papers. "I have to translate something for work on paper, and my dyslexia makes it really fucking hard, so I asked Neil for help since he knows English. I didn't want to ask Joon-oppa or any of you because I didn't want you to think I was dumb." You paused, poking Jimin's still-flushed cheek. "And Neil isn't just Chul's Daddy. They're dating."

"I'm embarrassed," Jimin mumbled.

You shrugged. "For not trusting me, or for coming in here and confessing to me like that?"

Jimin turned a few shades redder, resembling a little tomato mochi. "Both."

"Well," you said thoughtfully. "I guess I can forgive you barging in here in 'Appa mode'," you considered. "But not only did you confess to me, but you wouldn't shut up with your rambling, so I had to kiss you first. That just might be unforgivable."

Jimin smirked, his embarrassment fading. He leaned in close and brushed your noses. "How can I ever make it up to you?" He snickered.

"I dunno," you said. "I'm sure you can think of something."

You closed your eyes as he finally leaned in and pressed your lips together. This kiss, less rushed and urgent to shut him up, was more tender. Your hands met each other on the desk as you kissed, leaning in even closer to deepen it.

"How about that?" Jimin asked against your lips. "Am I forgiven?"

"Nope," you whispered. "I'm gonna need a lot more kisses if forgiveness is what you're aiming for."

Chuckling, Jimin leaned in again.

That evening at home, you explained to everyone why you had been with Neil so much lately. Namjoon sighed and pulled you into a tight hug.

"You aren't stupid, you goofball. We would never think that you're stupid."

You shrugged. "I just… didn't want to take that chance, you know? I was embarrassed."

"How many times do we have to tell you, noona?" Jungkook huffed. "You never have to be embarrassed about anything with us. Never."

You left Namjoon's embrace to instead fall into Jungkook's. "I'll try to remember."

When you slid out of Jungkook's arms, Taehyung beckoned you over. "Can we spoil you, baby?" He asked. "Take care of our smart little princess?"

You blushed, hiding your face in his chest. "Stooooop," you whined half-heartedly.

"Noooo, Tou-san won't stop. We want to see our little girl~"

You grumbled into his chest, feeling his laughter rumbling against your face. "Mean," you whined.

"I'm not mean," he argued softly. "Let's get you changed, hmm?"

"I'll take her," Hoseok offered.

Minutes later, you were in comfy pajamas, cuddled up on the couch with all the boys. You were currently on Seokjin's lap, a book in your hand. 

"Read to me, Da?"

Seokjin looked at the book. "Green Eggs and Ham, hmm? Sure thing, baby."

Each of the boys would read one page of the book, then pass it along to the next person so they all got a turn reading to you. You absolutely loved it. When they had finished the book, you had one more request.

"Sing?"

"What do you want us to sing, angel?" Jimin asked.

You thought for a moment. Instead of asking for a lullaby or children's song, however, you requested, "Love Myself."

If any of the boys thought your song choice was odd, they didn't mention it. Jimin just smiled and started the song.

When they had finished, you were resting your head against Seokjin's chest, sleepy.

"Want another song, sweetheart?" Jungkook asked.

You nodded. "Uh huh. Cypher part three!"

Yoongi snickered. "Absolutely not."

You grinned, half-asleep.

"Good try, princess, Taehyung said. "How about Butterfly?"

"Mm, okay," you yawned.

Before the song was halfway over, you were fast asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ended up calling in after all. Trying not to let the guilt get to me. In my defense, I [finally] got my period so now I'm actually sick too [probably karma].


	93. Chapter 93

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I can’t wait to read about the others’ first encounters with her, and how JK became her best friend 💜"

"So… that's why we're holed up in our room all the time. She wasn't comfortable with you all knowing yet." Taehyung finished, his thumb rubbing soothing circles on your hand.

"I-If you hate me, I understand and I won't-"

"Uhm, we kind of already knew," Namjoon admitted sheepishly. "You guys aren't exactly as secretive as you think."

"I…" Jimin furrowed his brow. "How did you know?"

"Uh, basically as soon as you met her, you guys asked to room together, and you started spending tons of time alone in there," Jungkook said.

"At first we thought you were just, uh… dating," Seokjin coughed.

"But then we started dating," Jungkook finished.

"And we've overheard your conversations when we're walking down the hall," Hoseok said.

"We notice when she changes her demeanor around us, even if she tries to hide it," Yoongi added.

You felt yourself growing redder and redder, wanting to disappear into the couch. "I'm sorry-"

"What?" Namjoon asked. "No! Listen, we… have been waiting for you to tell us on your own. When you were ready. We've all talked about it."

"Yeah," Jungkook cut in. "We want to be able to be a part of it, too. To take care of you."

"D-do you mean it?" You whispered, gripping Taehyung's hand tighter.

"Of course we mean it," Seokjin assured you. "We've been waiting for you to tell us, hon."

"Thank you," you managed to whisper.

~~~

"Noona, you still awake?"

You rolled over in Jungkook's bed, looking at where he stood in the entryway to his and Namjoon's room. When you slept over, you took his bed and he slept with Taehyung.

"I'm awake."

He crossed the room in careful strides, sitting at the edge of the bed. "I wanted to talk to you."

"Is it about what I told you guys yesterday?" You asked in a rush. "If you aren't comfortable with it-"

"Noona, shh," he soothed you. "Can I lay down?"

You nodded, scooting backwards to make room for him. He laid down next to you on top of the covers while you remained under them.

"You're my best friend," he said. "You know that, right?"

"Y-yeah," you whispered.

"When I first met you, I was really nervous because I mean, I never really spent time with girls." He stared off thoughtfully for a moment. "But you weren't intimidating like the other girls I knew. You weren't fake or bitchy or anything. You were just… so easy to fall into place with, do you know what I mean?"

You nodded. "You were easy to fall into place with too, Kook. You're an amazing person."

Jungkook smiled. "I'm excited for this new part of our friendship," he said. "To be closer to you, to see this side of you. I'm so glad that you trusted us enough to tell us."

"I just needed some time," you said. "It wasn't that I didn't trust you."

"I understand," Jungkook assured you. "I just… thank you, noona. For being my best friend, and for letting me in. I really couldn't picture my life without you."

Jungkook leaned over and kissed your cheek, smiling. "Get some sleep, okay? Goodnight, noona."

And just like that, he was gone.

~~~

"I'm scared," you whispered into Jimin's neck. 

He paused at the entrance to the dining room, not yet stepping inside. "You don't need to be nervous, honey. Remember when the boys said how excited they were to meet you?"

You nodded.

"Remember when me and Tae talked to them and told them how to treat you when you're little?"

You nodded again.

"Okay," he whispered, kissing your hair. "Then let's go see them, hmm? They'll love you just as much as we do; I promise."

You extracted your face as he took you into the dining room, where all the boys were gathered around the table. There was one seat open between Jungkook and Taehyung and another open between Seokjin and Hoseok.

"Hey there," Jungkook said softly. "Wanna come sit here?" He asked, patting the open seat.

You nodded, and Jimin placed you on the chair with a kiss to your head. You stared around the table at the boys, who were all staring back. You whined softly and hid your face in Taehyung's arm.

"We're sorry, sweetheart," Namjoon said. "We don't mean to make you nervous."

"You can come out now," Hoseok encouraged you. "We won't stare at your cute little face anymore, okay?"

You blushed at Hoseok calling you cute, but finally tore your face away from Taehyung's arm when Yoongi reached over and placed a sippy cup in front of you. 

"Here you go," he said as you stared up at him. "Do you like grape juice?"

You nodded. "Thank you, oppa."

Now _Yoongi_ was the one blushing. He scurried back to his seat as Taehyung started piling food on your plate. 

"Do you want me to cut it up for you-"

"Can I do it?" Jungkook offered. "Can I cut your food up… baby?"

You could sense how unsure he was, fiddling with the edge of the table and seemingly waited for your rejection. Feeling calmer that you weren't the only one feeling awkward, you nodded.

"Please cut up, Kookie," you said shyly.

Jungkook carefully cut up your pancakes with your cute little plastic silverware. It looked almost silly in his big hands.

"Say 'ah'," he breathed, holding a bite to your lips.

You smiled shyly and took the bite.

"Good?" He asked, and you nodded. "Can I… can I keep feeding you?" You nodded again.

By the end of the meal, it felt natural to the both of you.

~~~

The first time you were little when Taehyung and Jimin weren't home, it nearly ended in disaster.

The manake line and Seokjin had to be at the studio to record vocal tracks, so you were left with the rap line to care for you.

They had warmed up to you by then, but Taehyung and Jimin, and even Jungkook, were really your primary caregivers at that point. So after a nervous goodbye, you were left alone with the rappers.

"Do you want to watch cartoons?" Namjoon offered.

You nodded.

"What do you want to watch?" Hoseok asked, turning on the TV.

You shrugged.

"Why are you so quiet, hmm?" Hoseok asked, putting on Paw Patrol. "Do you not like your oppas?"

"Like you," you whispered, hugging a stuffie close to your chest.

"We like you, too, honey," Yoongi assured you, ruffling your hair. "So you don't have to be shy around us, okay?"

You nodded, but still remained on edge as you started to watch your show, coloring on the coffee table in your animal coloring book.

You were okay for a while; you colored and watched your show. Hoseok brought you a snack and some juice, and Namjoon joined you in coloring for a bit. You were starting to have a good time with them, actually, until you realized that you had to pee.

You looked at your three caregivers; none of them had ever taken you to the bathroom before. Only Jimin, Taehyung, and Jungkook had. Your lip began to tremble.

"Hey, hey, what's wrong?" Namjoon asked. "Why the boo boo face?"

You stared down at your lap and whispered, "have to go potty."

"Oh," Namjoon said. "You can go. You don't have to ask or anything, baby."

You shook your head. "TaeTae always helps," you whispered.

Yoongi and Namjoon bypassed Hoseok completely, immediately shouting at each other,

"You're the leader!"

"You're the hyung!"

Hoseok rolled his eyes. "Oh my god, calm down. You're going to upset her!" He held out his hand to you to help you up. "Come on, sweetie, oppa will take you."

Hoseok led you to the bathroom and asked, "how does TaeTae usually help, honey?"

"Pulls down pants," you whispered. Then even quieter, "wipes." Nearly impossible to hear, "washes hands."

"Okay, easy enough," Hoseok said. He carefully hooked his thumbs into the waistband of your pants, pulling them down. He repeated the process with your underwear, purposely looking at your face instead of between your legs. "There you go, sweetie. Go ahead."

Hoseok politely turned around while you peed, only looking at you again when you whispered, "done."

He turned as red as a tomato as he wiped you, but he still did it. He seemed much more calm once he pulled your pants back up and he was helping you wash your hands at the sink.

"Oppa did okay, right?" He asked, unsure.

You nodded. "Sorry, oppa."

Hoseok shook his head as he took a towel and carefully dried your hands. "Don't ever apologize for needing help, sweetheart. That's what your oppas are here for. To help you."

"Not a burden?" You asked.

Hoseok kissed your forehead, shaking his head. "Never a burden."


	94. Chapter 94

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You know how in the other chapter when she suddenly become big while they’re changing her, and she got embarrassed but the boys weren’t and said they’re used to it (when she’s little). And this thought suddenly occurred to big her that guys don’t find her pretty/attractive. And she’s reminded about her sister already settling down with someone and she doesn’t have that. She became down and has low self-esteem but she never really tell it to the boys. But little her subconsciously asks to the boys if she’s pretty and will anyone find her attractive or not while they’re (Jungkook 👉🏻👈🏻) bathing her."

So maybe Jimin found you attractive. He had made that pretty obvious, at least. But what about the other boys? Thoughts kept echoing in your head about how while Jimin had confessed to you, nothing had come of it yet. How the boys only ever called you pretty when you were in littlespace. How your sister had settled down already and had a baby, and you… well, you were still stuck, it seemed.

You pushed it down as best you could. You brushed it off, telling yourself that you were just being overly sensitive and insecure. But it lingered, that feeling that they all just saw you as "one of the guys".

"Daddy is upstairs running you a bath," Namjoon told you. "Can you clean up your toys, please?"

You slowly got to work picking up your toys from the living room floor and depositing them into the toy box. You gathered up your crayons and stuck them back in the box, and put your DVDs back on the shelf.

"Baby!" Jungkook called down the stairs moments later. "Bath time!"

You climbed the stairs and went into your room, where Jungkook was waiting in the ensuite. He smiled at you, showing you the bath bomb he set out for you. It was shaped like a mermaid cat.

"You like this one?"

You nodded, beginning to strip off your clothes and shuck them into the corner.

"Do you want Daddy to help you?"

"S'okay," you mumbled as you removed the last of your clothing.

Jungkook lifted you up and placed you in the bath, handing you the bath bomb. He smiled as you dropped it into the water, mesmerized by the blue and green sparkles filling the tub.

"Wow," Jungkook said. "That's a pretty one, hmm?"

For some reason, the words stirred up what you had pushed down when you were big. You stared down at the water, nodding. "Am I pretty, too?"

"What?" Jungkook asked. "Of course you're pretty, baby. My pretty little angel."

You swirled your finger around in the water, making the sparkles reflect off the light. "But what about when I'm big?"

Jungkook ran his fingers through your hair, frowning. "You're pretty when you're big, too, baby. What's got you asking questions like this?"

You shrugged and continued to play with the water, avoiding Jungkook's gaze. "Uhm… wh-when I got big that time… when I was being changed… Papa said you were all used to it… to my body."

"I don't… I don't understand, baby," Jungkook all but floundered.

"D-does anybody think big me is pretty… in the grown up way?"

"Oh," Jungkook whispered. "Oh, honey. Of course we do, we just… we don't want to make you uncomfortable."

"Un-comfor-bull?"

"Yeah, baby. We don't want you to feel like we're ogling at you when you're big. But we aren't… you know… we aren't blind, baby. We see that you're attractive."

You sighed, relieved. "Will you… will you tell big me that?"

Jungkook started rubbing your back. "Of course. We'll make sure to let big you know how pretty and attractive she is, okay?"

"Thank you, Daddy."

Jungkook smiled, whispering, "look at me, sweetheart." When you did, he cupped your chin and offered you a sweet kiss. "I want little you to know it, too, okay? You're our beautiful little girl. We love you so much."

"I love you, Daddy."

You played in the bath with Jungkook washed you, both of you remaining silent for a while. He was rinsing shampoo from your hair when you asked,

"Will anyone ever do anything about it?"

"About what, baby?"

"About thinking I'm pretty."

Jungkook ran his fingers through your wet strands and asked, "what do you mean?"

"You thought Tou-san was pretty. So you… did something about it?"

Jungkook grinned. "Actually, Tou-san thought Daddy was pretty, so _he_ did something about it. But," Jungkook brushed your cheek with the back of his hand. "Yes, I'm sure someone will do something about it."

You thought about Jimin, and decided that maybe big you should talk to him about his confession, and where he wanted to go from here. You sighed softly, smiling at Jungkook.

"Thank you for talking to me, Daddy."

"Did it help, princess?"

You nodded. "Daddy helped."

He leaned in for another kiss, smiling into it. "Daddy's glad, sweetheart."


	95. Chapter 95

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Just a random prompt.  
> The guys do live streams from the dorm regularly on some sort of korean social media I dunno. What if Jin and RM are live together and suddenly reader storms into their room als giggles and smiles with that unicorn stuffie from Bang and shouts out for her daddys which makes the boys sweat and they need to come up with a cover story for armies, which of course is very thin.... so RM is stressed and sort of mad at reader for this exposure and she cries bc RM shouted at her until there is a full on argument... but with a sort of happy ending bc grandpa Bang has a solution for the skandal reader caused."

"And so that's when Jimin tripped and-"

"Dada!" You cut Namjoon off as you opened the door to his room, giggling behind your RM stuffie. "Da! Guess wh-"

Namjoon quickly turned the camera so you were out of view and jumped up, rushing across the room. He grabbed you by the arm, somewhat roughly, and pulled you out into the hallway.

Seokjin gulped as the feed started blowing up with comments:

"Who is that?"

"Why did she call you Dada?"

"Was that a little kid?"

"Omg do you guys secretly have a kid?"

Seokjin strategically avoided the comments, continuing the story about Jimin tripping while dancing as if nothing had happened. Namjoon could do damage control when he got back; he was the leader, after all.

Out in the hall, Namjoon was scolding you, "we are doing a live video! Do you know how many people just saw you behaving like that?"

"I'm sorry Da-"

"No. No," he hissed. "Sorry isn't going to fix this. We are all going to be in _huge_ trouble, do you understand that?"

Tears started dripping down your cheeks, and you reached out to Namjoon, just wanting to be held and told it was all going to be alright. "Dada, didn't mean it," you wailed.

"I don't have time for this," Namjoon scowled. "I need to go fix this mess."

When he slipped back into the room, you curled up on the floor in the hallway, head in your knees. You sobbed, wishing you could go back in time and never even open the door. You didn't mean to mess up!

Back on the livestream, Namjoon made an excuse about it being a joke, and that it was nothing for ARMYs to worry about. But the comments kept flooding in, and he and Seokjin continued their live as if nothing happened.

"Baby, what are you doing out here, hmm?" Taehyung found you on his way to his room, curled up in the hallway.

"Did really bad thing. Dada yelled."

"I was watching," Taehyung admitted, reaching out and stroking your hair. "It's okay, baby, Dada will fix it."

You shook your head, raising it to reveal your tear-stained face. "Said he couldn't. Said we all gonna be in trouble."

Taehyung glanced at the door to Namjoon's room, silently debating to himself whether or not to go in there and set him straight for making you cry. But he only sighed and said, "let's go to sleep, honey. I'm sure everything will have blown over in the morning."

But it hadn't. In fact, when you woke up in the morning and Jungkook was carrying you downstairs, you heard a very familiar voice from the kitchen. Uh oh.

"PD-nim," Jungkook set you down and bowed at Bang, who was drinking a cup of coffee at the island. Namjoon stood across from him, and the other boys were scattered throughout the room.

You hid behind Jungkook as Bang looked you over, greeting you, "hello, honey."

You tried to disappear behind Jungkook, expecting to be scolded, but instead Bang chuckled.

"Can you come sit with Grandpa?" He asked kindly.

You slowly extracted yourself from Jungkook and walked over to Bang, who lifted you onto his lap without hesitation. He bounced you on his knee playfully. 

"You don't have to be afraid, little one. I'm not going to yell at you like your Dada did," he said, casting a pointed look at Namjoon that made him hang his head.

"I'm sorry for yelling, sweetie," he mumbled.

"Didn't mean to mess up, Grandpa," you pouted.

Bang rubbed your back and said, "I know you didn't. It's okay, Grandpa can fix it. Will you let Grandpa tell everybody how we're going to fix it?"

You nodded eagerly. You didn't want anyone to be mad at you anymore!

"Seokjin," Bang began. "Your brother was visiting with your niece. She came into the room thinking her dad was in there, which is why she yelled out 'Dada'. Namjoon, you freaked out because you know that his brother didn't want his daughter on camera at all."

"But she isn't-" Jimin cut in.

"She was mostly covered by the unicorn plushie," Bang explained. "We looked through a lot of the comments from the video, and most people thought she was a kid. So we're going to go with that. Okay?"

The boys nodded and Namjoon let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you. I'm so sorry about this."

"I'm sorry too, Grandpa."

Bang patted your head. "It wasn't your fault, little one. You didn't know any better." He glanced at Namjoon. "Maybe next time, boys, we lock the door when we go live, hmm?"

Bang gave you a hug before lifting you from his lap. "I have to get back to my office. Thank you for the coffee, boys. I'll see you soon, okay, sweetheart? Be good."

Hoseok walked Bang to the door, and Namjoon knelt down in front of you as soon as he left the room. "I'm really, really sorry for freaking out on you, baby. Dada was very bad."

You cupped his cheek and shook your head. "I forgive you, Dada. Were just scared. Know you didn't mean it."

Namjoon opened up his arms, sighing when you fell into the embrace. "Dada wants to make it up to you, princess."

You blushed and shrugged. "Dada doesn't have to."

"Oh?" Namjoon pulled back and raised his eyebrows. "Then I guess my baby _doesn't_ want to go shopping for a new toy? Okkkkayyyy…"

"Wait!" You jumped up and down. "I want to!"

Namjoon chuckled and pulled you close again, kissing your cheek with a wet _smack_. "That's what I thought."

If you came back that afternoon with _two_ toys, well… no one mentioned to Namjoon just how whipped he was.


	96. Chapter 96

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Can i request an angsty fluff one, where the little one is just lazing around with her stuffies or toys or their pet and a member broke something valuable/limited edition to the group and the member that broke it left to buy another one of it, but then the rest discovers it broken and they thought it was the little one so they punish her quite harshly and they didn't listen to her even though she was explaining then the member finally comes home and goes to put the item back but comes across yn crying and sobbing and then comfort happens and then confrontation and then major major fluff."

You kicked your legs back and forth, lying on your tummy in your room as you pieced together a Frozen puzzle. You were about halfway done with it; you had been working on it for most of the morning.

"Y/n! Can you come down here, please?"

You frowned at the sound of Yoongi's voice coming from the stairs. The boys rarely used your name in littlespace unless you were in trouble. But you had been in your room with your puzzle all day; how could you be in trouble?

When you got downstairs, all the boys but Namjoon were gathered in the entryway, watching intently as you joined them.

"Daddies?" You asked, tilting your head.

Hoseok held out his hands, which contained the broken pieces of the glass-etched photo that usually sat on the mantle.

"What happened?" You asked, frowning. That glass etching contained a picture from before the boys had even debuted, and it was very special to them.

"We were hoping you could tell us, little one," Taehyung said. "Do you know what happened?"

You shook your head. "I don't know, Tou-san."

Seokjin sighed and clicked his tongue. "Well it wasn't any of us who broke it. And who goes running around the house playing all the time, hmm?"

You shook your head, standing your ground. "I've been in my room! Doing puzzle! You can come look!"

But they didn't believe you. "Baby, lying is only going to make your punishment worse. I want you to tell us the truth," Jungkook ordered.

You felt tears welling up in your eyes. You _were_ telling the truth! You started crying as you whimpered, "am telling truth!"

"I'm going to count to three," Jimin said. "And if you don't tell us the truth, you're getting a spanking _and_ a timeout instead of just a timeout."

You hid your face in your hands and started sobbing, having a complete breakdown as Jimin started counting.

"One… two… little girl, I'm warning you… three."

Jungkook sighed heavily, grabbing your wrists to tear them away from your face. "I don't know why you had to make this harder on yourself," he grumbled.

You sobbed as Jungkook sat on a living room chair, pulling you face down over his knees. "Please Da-Daddy, d-don't."

"This is for lying to us about breaking the picture," Jungkook sighed, bringing his hand down onto your butt.

"Ouch! Daddy, didn't do it!"

_Smack._

"Please st-stop!"

_Smack. Smack._

"H-hurting me, hurts, Daddy!"

_Smack._

Jungkook pulled you upright, but your legs felt like Jello and you sunk to the floor. "Daddy," you sobbed. "No more hurt, Daddy!"

"You're getting your timeout now, baby," Taehyung said, pointing to the stairs.

"Tou-san, d-didn't do it! Not bad girl!"

"What the hell is going on in here?"

You all turned to the entryway, where Namjoon, shopping bag in hand, was toeing off his shoes.

"I… she's being punished," Yoongi breathed. "Where have you been?"

The attention finally off you, you hid your face again and continued to sob into your hands.

"I was at the mall," Namjoon said, opening the shopping bag. "I broke that glass etching we had on the mantle, so I went to get a new one made."

You could have heard a pin drop, until a sob ripped from Jungkook's throat. " _Oh my god, my baby_ ," he cried, immediately grabbing you by the shoulders. "Honey, I'm so sorry. Baby, look at me."

But you only shook your head, crying even harder into your hands.

"Sweetheart, please," Jungkook begged, pulling your tense body against his own and hugging you. He started kissing the top of your head incessantly, rubbing your back. "I'm so sorry, baby. I fucked up. Daddy fucked up."

Namjoon scowled at the boys. "You punished her? Did she say that she did it?"

Silence.

"Answer me!" Namjoon practically shouted.

"She said she didn't do it," Taehyung whispered, barely audible over your sobbing.

"Oh my god," Namjoon groaned.

"Baby," Jungkook let go of you to kneel down at your level, gently prying your hands from your face. "I'm really, really sorry."

You let out an angry sob, sticking your tongue out at him. "Tell that to my butt! It hurts!"

"We're all sorry, baby," Hoseok spoke up. "We should have believed you when you said you didn't do it."

"B-but you didn't." Your sobs had turned to sniffles at that point. "Daddies are mean. Didn't believe me."

"Daddies were mean," Jimin agreed. "Can you ever forgive us, sweetheart?"

You shook your head. "Spanked me," you grumbled, shooting daggers at Jungkook.

"Daddy's really sorry, baby girl," Jungkook whispered again. It was only then that you finally looked at his face, seeing the dried tear tracks on it.

You frowned, reaching out and brushing his cheeks. "Daddy cried," you whispered.

"Daddy cried because he's so sad that he hurt you, princess."

You huffed, and reluctantly threw yourself into Jungkook's arms. "Forgive you, I guess. But still mad."

"That's okay, sweetie, you have every right to be mad," Seokjin told you.

"I should have told you all that I broke it," Namjoon said. "I was hoping to be back with the new one before anyone noticed it was gone."

"Yeah," Hoseok agreed. "Then we wouldn't have blamed her in the first place, god of destruction!"

"I'm sorry, too, baby," Namjoon apologized to you.

"S'okay," you whispered. "Forgive big meanie daddies."

They doted on you for the rest of the night, letting you have all the sweets you wanted and letting you stay up past bedtime. You knew your daddies hadn't meant to be mean to you. They just thought you were lying and got mad. 

"Love you, daddies," you whispered as you all cuddled on the living room floor, in a pile of blankets and pillows and stuffies.

"We love you, sweetie pie," Taehyung told you, blowing you a kiss.

Everybody made mistakes sometimes, even daddies.


	97. Chapter 97

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hey, I'd like to request a scenario where the read went out by herself to maybe a club and a few women that thought she was dating their bts bias and they beat her up very bad but reader could stay awake long enough to message one of her daddies her address and once she was home they all helped her and she maybe turned little?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've bumped the rating up to mature for content, including the mentions of abuse, language, and violence. I just think better safe than sorry, the fic probably doesn't fit the Teen rating by AO3 standards any longer.

"You're sure you'll be okay?" Namjoon asked, eyeing the club through the window of the car. 

You smiled from where you stood on the sidewalk, between the curb and the open car door. "I'll be okay, guys," you addressed both Namjoon and Jimin. "Haru will be here soon to meet me."

"Text us when you want us to pick you up, okay?" Jimin said. "And be safe."

"I will, don't worry. See you soon, okay?"

As soon as you showed the bouncer your ID and got your purple wristband, you made your way through throngs of people over to the bar. You ordered some fruity drink in a fancy glass and sipped at it slowly, waiting for Haru to arrive.

After a few minutes of sitting at the bar alone, your phone pinged. It was a text from Haru.

_Hey I'm so sorry for the short notice, but there's an emergency at work and I won't be able to come out. Can we reschedule for next weekend?_

You typed out a quick response about how it was fine and next weekend sounded great. You knew that you should also send a text to one of the boys to come pick you up, but you glanced down at your half-finished drink. You decided that you would finish it first and then text them to come get you.

"Hey!"

You jumped out of your skin as tanned arms wrapped around you from behind. "I, uhm-"

Another girl slid into the bar stool next to you, smiling. "Hi!" She said. "Are you here alone?"

You nodded as the girl hugging you finally loosened her grip around you and came to stand between yours and the other girl's barstools. "You're so pretty," she slurred, clearly drunk. "She isn't here alone, Byul, look how pretty she is!"

You cleared your throat. "Uhm, I was going to meet a friend here, but she had to cancel last minute. So I'm actually just going to call my ride and head out-"

"Noooo," Byul stopped you from standing with a gentle hand on your wrist. "You can hang out with us! I'm Byul and this is Dae."

Dae smiled at you, wrapping her arms loosely around your neck and shoulders again. She smelled like she just crawled out of an alcohol bath, and you tried not to wrinkle your nose.

"Really, I should be going, I have someone at home waiting for me-"

"Come on," Dae coaxed, close to your ear. "Have some fun for once, babe. Come dance with us~"

Your kindness got the best of you. You didn't want to be rude. So you let them drag you out onto the dance floor, just in time for one of the boy's songs to start playing on the speakers.

"Wow, I love this song, don't you?" Byul asked.

"Y-yeah, it's good."

"I just _love_ BTS," Dae added.

You danced with them for two songs, then excused yourself to the restroom. There, you planned on texting the boys and slipping out of the club unnoticed. Unfortunately for you, just after you sent the text to Namjoon to come pick you up, you opened the bathroom door to find them waiting for you in the corridor.

"I want to have a cigarette, come on!" Dae said, taking your hand.

She led you out a side entrance, into a dimly lit alley on the side of the building. "You want one?" Dae offered the pack to you as she balanced one between her lips.

You shook your head, and Byul declined one, as well. Dae shrugged and lit up her cigarette, taking a deep inhale and then blowing the smoke into the air.

"So," Dae said, looking at you. She looked much more sober than before, as if the fresh air was helping ground her. "Who's your bias?"

"My what?"

"In BTS," Byul cut in. "Who's your bias?"

"Oh," you said softly. "Uh, Jungkook, I guess."

Dae hummed, a sly smile playing at her lips. "Are you sure it isn't Jimin?"

Byul added, "or Namjoon?"

Oh god, not again. More crazies. You shook your head, making a move to step past them and get back into the club. "I'm not doing this," you told them.

"Don't leave," Byul whined, grabbing your wrist. "We're just making conversation."

You tried to jerk your hand away, but her grip got tighter, nails digging into your flesh. You gasped at the sudden pain, trying to shove her off with your free hand, but Dae stepped in.

You screamed in pain as she put her cigarette out right on your arm, the searing burn charring your skin.

"Jimin's my bias," she said simply. "But I guess he likes ugly bitches like you, hmm?"

"Just leave me alone-"

Byul let go of your arm and instead shoved you, sending you tumbling onto the concrete. "I don't know why stupid girls like you get all the luck," she spat, kicking you in the ribs.

You curled up in a ball as the kicks kept coming from both of them, hitting your torso, your legs, and then-

_Fuck_. A shoe hit you right in the mouth and you tasted blood gathering in your mouth that you spit, bright red, onto the ground in front of you. Just in time for another well-timed kick to the head.

The world was spinning around you and you barely registered the girls saying something. The music from the club got louder as they opened the door to go back inside. 

Your head was pounding and you felt like you might be sick, but you managed to crawl over to where your purse had been dropped and grab your phone from inside.

_Alley on side of bulding. Need helep._

You sent it, typos and all, just before the world went black.

When you came to, you were warm. So, so warm. You mumbled and tried to bury yourself even further into the warmth. Mm, it smelled like Yoongi. Like your Papa. Your whole body was aching and your head felt like a ton of bricks, but god, you were warm and Yoongi smelled so good.

"Hey," he whispered. "Hey, can you hear me, hon?"

You managed to blink your eyes open for a moment, and you realized you were in a moving vehicle. Namjoon and Jimin sat in the car seats beside you, faces etched with worry.

You tried to speak, but all that came out was a trail of blood-tainted spit that dripped down your chin.

"It's okay," Jimin whispered. "It's alright." He reached out and used the sleeve of the jacket you were wrapped in to wipe your chin. Belatedly, you realized that Jimin sat in only a T-shirt, and it was his jacket.

"Papa," you croaked.

Yoongi nuzzled against your cheek and pressed a few kisses there. "I've got you, angel. You're safe."

"Did somebody hurt you?" Namjoon asked.

You nodded, regretting it immediately as your sore head pounded in protest. "Byul. Dae. Mean girls. Kicked me."

"Oh, sweetheart," Jimin murmured, carding his fingers through your hair. "Why did they hurt you, baby?"

"S-saw me in the car with you. Said ugly girls get all the luck."

"You aren't ugly," Yoongi grumbled.

"Sasaengs," Namjoon groaned. "I'm so sorry, honey. We shouldn't have let you go in alone, we should have-"

"Joon, stop," Yoongi ordered him as you started to whimper. "That's not what's important right now."

Jimin nodded in agreement. "We're home," he said simply. "Let's get her upstairs and into a hot bath."

The world got a little fuzzy again as Yoongi carried you upstairs. You felt a little sick, so you shut your eyes and tried not to focus on being moved.

"Oh my god, her face," Seokjin gasped as you were carried inside.

"Noona, hey-"

"Kook, don't touch her," Hoseok ordered.

You opened your eyes to see the other boys staring at you with horror in their eyes. Did you look that bad?

"Hurts," you managed softly.

"It looks like it hurts," Taehyung answered, just as quiet.

"Tae, you and Jimin give her a bath while we get the first aid kit and some clothes for her. She's little." Yoongi took control easily.

You were handed off to Taehyung, who held you as if you were made of china. "My poor baby," he murmured.

Upstairs, Jimin started running the bath while Taehyung stripped off your clothes. He gasped when he saw the nail marks and cigarette burns on your arms.

"Hyung, look," he whispered brokenly. He never called Jimin "hyung"; it just proved how upset he was.

"I know," Jimin answered quietly. "Come on, the bath is ready."

Taehyung's brow furrowed even more when he finished removing your clothing. Revealing more bruised skin then he was prepared for.

You whimpered as you were set into the hot bath, the heat making the scratches on your body sting.

"I know, sweetie," Jimin whispered, petting your hair. "It'll make you feel better after, I promise."

Taehyung washed your hair, careful of your sore head as Jimin focused on your body. Jimin, remembering you spitting up blood in the car, handed you a cup of water from the sink and held it to your lips.

"Rinse your mouth, baby."

You did as you were told, swishing the water around and then spitting pink into the bath water beneath you.

"Oh, honey," Taehyung murmured.

Soon enough, you were wrapped in a warm, fluffy towel. Jimin carried you into your bedroom, where the rest of the boys were waiting.

"My squeaky clean little baby shark," Seokjin cooed, clearly trying to keep things normal for you. "Look, we have your baby shark onesie."

You smiled at the prospect of that as Jimin laid you down on the bed. Seokjin carefully maneuvered you into a diaper, stopping to kiss your nose as he taped it up.

"My good girl," he whispered as he slipped the onesie on you and zipped it up. "So good for Da."

"You want a bottle, sweetheart?" Hoseok offered, showing you the bottle in his hand.

You nodded, wincing at the pain it caused your head. "Baby, don't move your head," Jungkook told you, noticing.

"M'kay, Daddy," you answered.

Soon enough, you were on Hoseok's lap with the bottle in your mouth. It tasted different, a little fruity, but you drank it just the same. It was warm and sweet and felt nice in your belly. You snuggled against Hoseok's chest.

When your bottle was finished, your eyes were drooping and Namjoon explained, "we put some melatonin in her bottle to help her sleep. She needs to rest."

You didn't realize that you were mouthing against Hoseok's chest until he chuckled, the sound rumbling in your ear. "Want your paci, baby?"

You whined, only barely stopping yourself from shaking your head. You just wanted to be impossibly closer to your daddies. The fabric of his shirt was already soaked with your saliva, and the other boys just stared.

Finally, Seokjin said, "take off your shirt, Hobi."

"I-" he stammered for a moment. "What?"

"Just do it," Seokjin sighed.

Hoseok managed to pull his shirt over his head without disturbing you too much, and you hummed contently. Hoseok sighed and laid back against the headboard, relaxing once again until you started mouthing at his peck.

"Whoa-" He said. "What the-"

"Shut up," That was Namjoon. "Just let her."

Hoseok relaxed as your mouth finally wrapped around his nipple and you started to suck softly. "Oh," he breathed. "Alright, little one." He rubbed your back as you sucked, barely able to stay awake.

You were drifting off before you knew it, your mouth on Hoseok and the comforting presence of the other boys around you. You were safe again with your daddies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to go to my parents house today, which means seeing my dad (good) and seeing my mom (bad) and being in the house where some shady shit went down, so. Wish me luck. Let's see how many times my mother insults me at dinner tonight.


	98. Author's Note

I have been debating for a few hours whether or not to put requests on hold and/or post an explanation, but if I'm going to be writing slower (which I probably will be for a bit), I feel that I owe you guys an explanation.

Things went way too well at my parents tonight and I should have been prepared because that never happens, but I wasn't, and they informed me after dinner that they are moving halfway across the country (a plan they have been toying with but claimed they weren't doing for a few years yet) and apparently they are leaving by the end of the year or the beginning of the new year.

So I'm kind of trying to process this. I have never lived more than 45 minutes away from my parents, and my dad is my fucking hero. So only getting to see him a few times a year is devastating to me. Even better, my parents are fighting about when to leave. My dad is ready to pack up a Uhaul tomorrow but my mother wants to stay longer because she doesn't want to leave "us kids" in case we need them.

It's my dad's dream to move down where they are moving, and he has sacrificed so much throughout my life to give me the best possible life given our circumstances. So, I had to put on a good show about not caring that they were leaving in order to make my mom think "oh she doesn't care, so we can leave". Cruel to my mother temporarily? Yes. But I felt like I had to do that for my father. Once they are gone, I will apologize and explain to them why I acted so cold.

I'm extremely worried about him. He was diagnosed with cancer (not exactly terminal, but one that can become such if left untreated) and I fear that he is hiding things from us about his current health. I don't want him to be a plane ride away. But he wants to go. And I want him to be happy.

My fiancé wanted to talk about it when we got home (I cried the whole ride home). But I didn't want to talk. I just wanted to forget about everything and be taken care of. But that isn't how this works. It isn't that simple. We had an argument (we're fine now). I was unable to relax properly and quell the worries in my mind. 

**TL;DR**

I'm going to be updating slower because I cannot form a coherent thought right now and I don't want to produce shit writing because you deserve better than that. I'm sorry for that and for the convoluted explanation.


	99. Chapter 99

"You missed dinner," Jungkook hummed, the bed dipping as he laid down beside you.

You let out a non-committal hum, your fingers splayed over the bedsheets. Had you really been lying here that long? The room had grown dark around you until Jungkook turned on a bedside lamp.

"You wanna tell me why?"

"Mm… there's nothing to tell. The thought of eating makes me sick."

Jungkook sighed softly. "And what about the thought of sleeping?" He ventured.

You bit down on your lip, chewing a layer of skin off. "Did I keep you up last night?"

"Woke me up a few times with your tossing and turning," he admitted. "But," he continued quickly. "I really don't mind. I'm just worried about you."

You shrugged. "You don't have to worry."

"And you don't have to handle everything on your own, sweetheart."

"I'm not little," you mumbled. "Respect your elders."

"Little or not, you're still a sweetheart," was his rebuttle. When you responded with silence, Jungkook's voice got impossibly softer. "Turn around for me?"

Slowly, hesitantly, you rolled over so that you were facing Jungkook. He took in your eyes, red and puffy from crying, ringed from lack of sleep. Your dull, tired skin and your bitten-down lips. Sighing, he cupped your face in his hands.

"You don't have to do this alone, noona." He pressed a trail of kisses down your face; your forehead, your nose, your lips. He sighed as he tasted blood. "You've been biting your lips again."

You nodded the best you could with your face in his hands. "Sorry," you whispered, figuring that he was disgusted.

But he shook his head and leaned in for another kiss, this one lasting even longer than the first. He tasted like the spicy noodles he'd had for dinner. "We're here, you know. We're all here for you."

Your lip trembled as fresh tears filled your eyes. You knew they were there; they always were. But something was missing, something just out of reach. You could graze it with your fingers, but you could never get close enough to reach out and grab it. It always just floated by in butterfly touches.

Needing something you couldn't name, couldn't explain. Touches that felt empty and words that sounded emptier. A few tears escaped your eyes and rolled down Jungkook's hands before dotting the bedsheets. You had spent days wallowing and trying to cope on your own, to fill a void inside yourself that the boys just couldn't seem to at the time. But no, you couldn't fill it yourself, either.

"I don't want to be left alone," you finally croaked.

"You aren't, love," Jungkook whispered, his hands tracing down your neck as he pressed your foreheads together. "You will never be left alone. We'll always be here."

And he knew that it wasn't what you meant, knew the real reason behind your words. But he still clung to you desperately, his touch moving to your waist and pulling you against him.

"I know it's scary," he whispered, almost frantic. "I know what it's like, to feel the way you do. You know that I haven't seen my brother in months? My parents in over a year?" He pressed a kiss to your cheek. "You're going to be just fine, noona. I promise, you're already so strong, and you're only getting stronger. You're stronger than me; I know you can do it if I can. So strong, love."

"But Jungkookie," you whispered. "I'm really, really tired. And I don't want to be strong anymore."

The dam broke, and you clung to the front of his shirt as you wet it with your tears. He rubbed your back through it, not trying to dismiss your feelings. He let you cry it out, pressing kisses to the top of your head and rubbing soothing circles on the small of your back. He didn't try and convince you that you would be okay because you had him. He didn't try to tell you that you were overreacting. He just let you be.

"Breathe for me," he whispered when your breathing became erratic. "In and out, nice and slow." He guided you with his own deep, exaggerated breaths. "I've got you, honey. You're okay."

Eventually, your tears died down and your lungs seemed to function properly again. You breathed raggedly against Jungkook's shirt, now utterly soaked, and he continued to rub your back and kiss you silently.

"I'm not trying to make you feel like you being here isn't good enough," you finally said. "All of you. I'm not trying to do that, I swear."

"Noona, I know that," he whispered. "We can't replace what you're losing. But we can be here to help you pick up the pieces, yeah?"

You nodded. "I've been disagreeable," you muttered. "I'm sorry."

You had been; avoiding the boys while you tried to work through things on your own. You didn't want to crumble over something so silly. You didn't want to be told that you were overreacting, as you had been by your sister, or told to look on the bright side, as she had also mentioned. And you certainly didn't want to be told that time would be the salve on your wound, because damn, right now it was nothing but gaping.

"You're allowed to be disagreeable when you're hurting, love," he soothed you. "Is there anything I can do to help?" He paused a moment, and you could almost hear the gears turning in his head. "Do you need to be little?"

You shook your head. "I don't want to see everyone. I don't… even if I do slip, I don't think it will make the sadness go away."

Jungkook hummed, brushing your hair back. "Will it make it more manageable for a bit?"

"I don't know," you whispered truthfully.

"We can stay here," he murmured against your scalp. "Just Daddy and his little girl. You don't have to see anybody else."

You whined softly; Jungkook knew how to get you into littlespace quicker than anything, but you still tried to resist it. "Wh-what if I still feel sad?"

"Then Daddy will hold you and rock you and kiss you until you feel better, or until you can at least sleep." He pressed a firm kiss to the crown of your head. "You look so tired, princess. So worn out. Daddy just wants to help you get some rest."

You let out a shuddering breath, clinging to Jungkook's shirt as you felt the last of your self-control dwindling away. "Daddy," you whispered, nearly impossible for him to hear.

But somehow, he did. "My baby girl," he murmured, lifting your chin with his hand and pressing a kiss to your lips. "My precious angel. Such a good girl for me."

"Daddy," you whispered again. You couldn't articulate any of the thoughts swirling around in your head, but Jungkook seemed to understand.

He pulled you flush against him, then flipped you both so he was lying on his back and you on his stomach, your head resting on his chest and your legs between his.

"Close your eyes and relax for me," he told you. "Daddy's here and you're safe."

His heartbeat was loud in your ear, a soothing sound that calmed you. "Daddy," you said again, tugging weakly at his shirt.

"You want me to take it off?" He asked.

You nodded. You wanted to be even closer, to feel the warmth and softness of his skin against your face. With some maneuvering, he managed to pull off his shirt and settled you back down against his chest.

"There you go, baby," he whispered. "Is that better?"

You nodded, nuzzling against his warm flesh. Sighing softly, your eyes closed and you focused on his heartbeat.

"You can nurse, if you want," he told you softly.

You shook your head, heat crawling up your cheeks as you remembered suckling on Hoseok's nipple while the others watched. When you weren't as little and traumatized as you had been, the thought made you want to crawl under the floorboards.

"It's okay, baby. You don't have to. I'm just letting you know that it's okay if you want to."

"Daddy."

"Baby, can you tell Daddy what you need?"

You shook your head. The words just wouldn't form, and quite frankly, you didn't even know what you needed. You just needed to be loved.

"Is it because you don't know what you need, honey?"

You nodded, and his arms tightened around you.

"That's okay, sweetheart. Daddy will take care of you." He leaned down and pressed a kiss to your head, beginning to rub your back.

" _I know that you’re hesitating because even if you say the truth. In the end it will all return as scars. I’m not going to say anything blatant like 'find strength'. I will let you hear my story, let you hear it._ "

He sang to you softly, his perfect voice soothing you into a half-sleep before you knew it. But you were still somewhat there, still hearing his melody.

" _But looking back on it now, truthfully, I feel like it’s not true that I wanted to be the best. I wanted to become your comfort and move your heart. I want to take away your sadness, and pain._ "

"Daddy," you mumbled again, nearly asleep.

" _You gave me the best of me, so you'll give you the best of you. You found me. You knew me. You gave me the best of me, so you'll give you the best of you. You'll find it, the galaxy inside you._ "

For the first time in days, you fell into a deep, comfortable sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still not really working on requests at the moment. Structured writing with clear guidelines is not something I think I can produce at this time. I sent the first half of this to my fiance to read and his response was "what do the kids say? @ me next time".


	100. Chapter 100

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hi! It's me again; I just wanted to thank you again for answering my questions for my essay research. It really helped! I also maybe had a teensy little request? Could you write one where Tae and oc have get into a fight and they storm off in different directions, both dropping as they do? Kook goes to check on oc and someone else (maybe Jimin or Namjoon) goes to talk to Tae and find out that Tae is a switch. Assuming only Kookie knows about Tae switching, Tae gets really upset when the others find out and starts crying or something. But then everything works itself out between oc and tae and the others and fluff ensues. Thank you!"

"Noona, just admit that you ate my chips!"

You rolled your eyes at Taehyung, leaning against the kitchen counter. "I didn't eat them."

"They're your favorite!" Taehyung argued. "I know you took them!"

You were sick of his shit, now, and his yelling was starting to draw a crowd into the kitchen. Jungkook and Namjoon poked their heads into the room to see what was going on.

"Jeez, Tae! Stop being such a fucking baby! I already told you I didn't touch your stupid chips, but if it will shut you up, I'll get you new ones!"

"I don't want you to get me anything! _You're_ the fucking baby! Rotten noona!"

You scowled, finally losing your temper completely. You shoved past him and up the stairs, hearing him following close behind you.

"Leave me alone, Taehyung!" You shouted as you slammed the door to your room in his face.

"Fine! I will!" He screamed before heading down the hall and slamming the door to his own room.

In the kitchen, Jungkook cleared his throat awkwardly. "Guess we should go to them."

Namjoon nodded. "I've got Tae," he offered.

So Jungkook knocked on the door, even though it was his own room, before letting himself inside. "You okay, noo-" Jungkook smiled fondly as he found you on the floor, fitting together some Lincoln logs. "Hey, baby. Did the fight make you slip?"

You nodded as Jungkook sat next to you, curling against your side. "Don't like fighting," you whispered.

"I know you don't, sweetie. Fighting is yucky, hmm?" He played with your hair mindlessly to calm you down. "You'll make up soon. You always do."

You nodded, leaning up and pressing a kiss to Jungkook's cheek. "I know, Daddy."

Meanwhile, in Taehyung's room, Namjoon stood frozen in the doorway. Taehyung sat on the bed, stuffie close to his chest and pacifier in his mouth, eyes wide as he sat just as frozen as Namjoon.

Finally, Namjoon came to his senses and entered the room, closing the door behind him. "Hey there," he said softly, approaching Taehyung like a wounded animal. "You okay, Tae?"

Taehyung broke, bursting into tears and shaking his head. "TaeTae sorry," he cried.

Namjoon, lowkey panicking, rushed over and wrapped his arms around Taehyung. "Don't cry, Tae. It's alright. Shh, just breathe for me." Foreign on his tongue, he added, "breathe for me, baby boy."

"TaeTae g-gross."

"TaeTae isn't gross," Namjoon assured him. "TaeTae is perfect. The best." He punctuated the sentiment with a kiss to the crown of Taehyung's head. "Such a good boy."

"Hyung not su-supposed to know," Taehyung whimpered.

"No? Hyungie wasn't supposed to know?" When Taehyung shook his head in response, Namjoon asked, "who does know, sweetie?"

Taehyung sniffled softly. "Kookie. Noona."

Namjoon nodded, rubbing soothing circles on Taehyung's back. "You want to go see them, prince? They're just across the hall, baby boy."

Taehyung shook his head. "Noona mad at TaeTae. TaeTae bad boy. Yelled."

Namjoon sighed softly. "Why don't we go apologize then, hmm? We can apologize to her and go see Kookie, okay?"

"Can apologize?" Taehyung asked, brightening up. When Namjoon nodded, he grabbed his hand and started pulling him towards the door. "Come on! We gots to 'pologize!"

You were sitting on Jungkook's lap, still feeling slightly guilty for overreacting and yelling at Taehyung, when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Jungkook said softly.

Namjoon and Taehyung entered, a pacifier in Taehyung's mouth and a stuffie in his hands. He held onto Namjoon's hand nervously, shuffling in place.

"Baby boy?" Jungkook asked quietly. "Did you slip from the fight, too?"

Taehyung nodded, cheeks pink. "Hyungie found out, Daddy."

"Yeah?" Jungkook asked. He glanced at Namjoon briefly. "And I'll bet hyungie loves you just as much as Daddy does, huh?"

Taehyung smiled, nodding. "Came to apologize to noona. But can apologize to baby instead," he settled, letting go of Namjoon's hand to join you on the floor.

"M'sorry," he told you.

"I sorry too," you said, reaching out for him. You joined both your hands together, swinging them between you. "Didn't mean to yell at TaeTae."

"TaeTae didn't mean to blame baby for taking snacks. Bet it was meaniehead Jiminie," he scowled.

You giggled at that, nodding. "Appa prolly took the snacks!"

Namjoon still hovered in the doorway, watching as you and Taehyung wordlessly started to play together with some of your dolls.

"You knew for a while?" He asked Jungkook.

He nodded, watching fondly as his babies played. "He doesn't slip too often, and we never really talked about telling anyone else that he's a switch. He doesn't seem to mind you knowing, though."

Namjoon nodded in agreement. "Is that right, Taehyungie? You don't mind that hyung knows?"

Taehyung, now completely at ease with his playmate and his Daddy, nodded happily. "Hyungie loves little Tae?"

Namjoon grinned. "Of course I love little Tae. And big Tae, too. Okay?"

Taehyung, satisfied with that answer, went back to playing with you. Smirking at Namjoon, Jungkook seemed to have a sudden idea.

"Hey, little ones. Did you two give hugs and kisses after apologizing? I think that's a good way to end a fight, don't you?"

You nodded eagerly and Taehyung followed suit, wrapping his arms around you so suddenly that you almost fell over. You hugged him back, pressing a wet kiss to his cheek that he gladly mirrored on your own.

"Love you, baby," he told you.

"Love you, TaeTae," he replied.

Namjoon just couldn't help himself. He pulled out his phone and captured the moment in a picture. "So cute," he gushed.

Namjoon ended up staying, and the four of you played together all evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk, I said I wasn't going to write but I can't sleep, so. Here we are.


	101. Chapter 101

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What if one of the guys gets injured or sick and the MC wants to try to take care of them"

You flicked your eyes at the doorway as you heard a hiss of pain, watching as Hoseok hobbled inside the room, limping on his right foot. You immediately jumped up and ran to him, even in your headspace, needing to help.

"Are you little, baby?" Hoseok grunted out as you tried to help him over to the couch.

You were, but you knew that if you told him that, he wouldn't let you take care of him. So you shook your head and in your best "big" voice, asked, "what happened, Ba- Oppa?"

Hoseok winced as you finally made it to the couch, lying out on the chaise portion. Wordlessly, you took two throw pillows and used them to prop up Hoseok's wounded foot.

"I twisted my ankle pretty bad practicing," he mumbled. "Got it looked at by the medics; it's just a sprain. I just can't dance for a week or two."

You frowned; you could tell he was going to beat himself up over this. "It wasn't your fault," you whispered.

"I just… the guys rely on me to help with the dances, and now I can't. I feel useless."

You shook your head, kneeling down and hugging him. "Not useless," you murmured. You gave him a quick squeeze and then kissed his cheek. "Let me get you ice," you started to stand up, but he grabbed you by the wrist gently.

"It's okay, little one," he said evenly. "You don't have to pretend for Baba, okay?"

You blushed, twisting your arm away. "But-"

Hoseok shook his head, effectively shushing you. "There are those crush ice packs in the first aid kit in the bathroom. I don't want you climbing to get into the freezer," he settled.

You sighed, nodding. At least he was going to let you take care of him, even if you were little! "Be right back, Baba!" You announced, kissing his cheek again before rushing from the room.

When you got back, Hoseok had put Scooby Doo on TV. You had a bit too much fun crushing up the ice pack to make it cold, and then you placed it on his ankle.

"Thank you, baby girl," he said, patting the space next to him. "Can I have cuddles from my sweet little nurse?"

Duh; that was the most important part of the treatment regimen!

You curled up against his side, nuzzling into his neck. "Daddies will be okay. Baba don't worry, okay? Baby will make Baba all better and then he can dance again."

Hoseok smiled and pressed a kiss to your head. "Thank you, sweetheart. You're so good to me."

You cuddled with Hoseok for a while, curled into him and pressing lots of kisses to his cheek and neck. He smiled each time you did, pulling you closer and giving you kisses, too. After a while, you heard Hoseok's tummy make a noise.

"Baba hungry?"

Hoseok nodded. "Here, let's order something-"

"Baby can cook!" You said, your eyes lighting up. "Baby can cook you dinner!"

Hoseok shook his head, lips set in a firm line. "My baby is going nowhere near the hot stove. Uh uh."

"But Baba-"

"Little girl," he said, his tone warning.

"What if I don't use the stove?" You bargained. "I can make sammiches!"

Hoseok sighed, once again falling for your cute charms and eagerness. "Okay, baby girl. But no knives, okay? And no climbing on anything. Deal?"

You broke into a wide grin. "Deal! I'll be right back, Baba!"

You skipped into the kitchen, pulling out bread and lunch meat from the fridge. You eyed the condiments, calling out, "mustard or mayo, Baba?"

"Mayo, please."

You realized that you normally used a butter knife to spread mayonnaise onto bread. "Baba, can I use a knife to spread the mayo?"

"Use a spoon, please, sweetheart."

So you did. Soon you had (messily) made two turkey and cheese sandwiches with lettuce and mayonnaise. You were proud of yourself! You brought the sandwiches to the living room with a smile.

"Look, Baba! Cooked for you!"

"Wow, baby, look at you! My little chef."

"What you wanna drink, Baba?"

Hoseok grinned slyly. "Since I'm injured, I'm sure Daddy won't mind if we drink some of his banana milk, hmm?"

You grinned and nodded, rushing back to the kitchen and returning with two cartons of Jungkook's precious banana milk.

"Sammich good?" You asked as Hoseok took a bite.

"Perfect, baby. You eat up, too, okay? Being Baba's nurse is hard work."

After you ate your sandwiches, Hoseok winced, trying to get up off the couch. He groaned when he put pressure on his sore ankle.

"Baba! Careful!" You rushed over and grabbed his arm, even though you were probably more of a hindrance than a help.

"I'm okay, baby. Just want to go to the bathroom."

"Use me as a crutch, Baba!" You offered, making Hoseok laugh.

Eventually, you made it down the hallway, and you patiently waited for Hoseok to go to the bathroom. When he was done, you made the same slow trek back to the living room, where he propped his foot back up with a sigh. 

"I'm never getting up again," he joked.

"Don't have to, Baba! I'll take care of you so you never have to get up again!"

Hoseok laughed and beckoned you closer, kissing your cheek. "Thank you, angel. Do you mind if Baba shuts his eyes for a little bit? I'm a little sleepy."

You nodded. "Naptime for Baba!" You announced. "Wait here!"

Before he could stop you, or tell you not to run in the house before you ended up with a sprained ankle, too, you were halfway up the stairs. You returned with a fluffy blanket and one of your stuffies. 

"Here," you said sweetly, tucking the stuffie under his arm and laying the blanket over him. "Now you can nap, Baba!"

Hoseok smiled and yawned. "Thank you, sweetheart. You be a good girl while Baba sleeps."

He was out within minutes; he must have been really sleepy. While he was asleep, you thought of another idea to make him feel better! You took out your markers and some construction paper, folding it in half to make a card.

On the front, you wrote, "get better soon, Baba"

Inside, you drew a picture of you and Hoseok dancing together, holding hands with two big speakers behind you. On the opposite page, you wrote, "I love you" and drew a heart. Your card was sure to make Hoseok feel better!

Hoseok was still asleep when the rest of the boys got home, their boisterous entrance stirring him from sleep. He rubbed his eyes as they all filed in, a chorus of "how are you feeling" filling the room.

Hoseok smiled. "I'm feeling okay. Our baby girl took such good care of me today."

You beamed, grabbing your card from the coffee table and handing it to him. "Made you this, Baba."

He smiled, looking at the card and then kissing your cheek. "Thank you, princess. Baba will hang it up in his room, right next to his bed."

"Really?" You grinned. "Then you can see it all the time!"

Hoseok grinned back and patted your head. "Exactly, angel."

"You did such a good job taking care of Baba," Jimin praised you. "But we're home now so we can help, okay?"

You nodded. "Daddies be nurses like baby?"

Namjoon chuckled and nodded. "Sure, but our baby is the head nurse. We answer to you, miss nurse!"

You giggled, nodding. "Baba needs a new ice pack! And uhm, another stuffie!" You ordered. "And! He needs ice cream. Actually, baby needs ice cream, too," you decided. "And then we gotta watch all of Baba's favorite movies!"

You continued letting the boys know how to cure Hoseok, all while they played along. After all, you were head nurse. You had taken care of Hoseok all day, and he appreciated it. You were happy to be able to take care of one of your daddies for once, since they always did such a great job taking care of you.


	102. Chapter 102

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I just thought about a chapter where mc ends up reading a random article on her phone or a medical newspaper while little and she sees a bunch of pregnancy symptoms and just just has a couple vague ones and completely makes up the rest in her head and she's just convinced she's pregnant. Then the guys really try to convince her that she's not because she hasn't even been "active" 😂😂"

"10 Signs You Might be Pregnant"

You stared at the headline, reading much slower than usual due to being in littlespace. You knew that you weren't supposed to look at grown up things when you were little, but the article came up on Pinterest while you were pinning things to your littlespace board! That wasn't your fault.

Hesitating only a moment, you clicked on the article. The first sign was a missed period. You scrambled to open up your calendar app, where you tracked your cycle. You gasped when you saw that your period was two weeks late!

"Oh no, oh no," you whispered softly.

Breast tenderness? You carefully touched your chest, certain that your boobs ached as you squeezed them. Yep, definitely tender.

Nausea? You were starting to feel nauseous, all right! Your heart was pounding, too, and you were working yourself into a cold sweat.

Cramping? You had felt some cramps yesterday, now that you thought about it. Was it implantation pain?

Headaches! Your head was starting to hurt right then. You whimpered, locking your phone and rushing from your room. You made it downstairs just as the boys were coming home from practice.

"Daddies," you whimpered. "Daddies, can we talk?"

Namjoon nodded, gently leading you by the shoulders to the living room. He sat you down on the couch as the other boys all seated themselves around you.

"Baby, what's going on?" Yoongi asked. "You look scared to death."

"I'm pregnant!" You told them, nervously chewing on your lower lip.

"Uh," Taehyung cleared his throat. "Did you take a test, or something?"

You shook your head. "Nuh uh. Saw an article on my phone and I have all the symptoms!"

A small smile played at Seokjin's lips at this. "Like what, honey?"

"Uhm, a missed period!"

"Your period is late all the time, sweetie," Jimin reminded you.

Okay. That was true. But you still shook your head and added, "boobies hurt."

"They hurt?" Jungkook asked.

You nodded. "Squeezed them and they hurt!"

Hoseok turned red up to his ears.

"What other symptoms, hmm?" Namjoon asked gently.

"Mm, nausea and headache!"

"When did you have these?" Taehyung asked.

"Uhm, just after I read the article."

"I see," Jungkook humored you. "Anything else?"

"Cramping," you said. "Had cramps yesterday."

"That could be because you're going to get your period though, right?" Seokjin asked.

You shrugged. "Well, yeah."

"Baby," Yoongi began softly. "There's one thing that isn't adding up here. Uhm… who are you having sex with? Because I don't think it's any of us."

You blushed, kicking your legs out in front of you. "Well… nobody."

Jimin broke into a fit of giggles. "Baby, you can only get pregnant if you're having sex."

"Oh." You hadn't thought of _that_. You blushed even redder for a moment, before a realization dawned on you. "Daddy, Tou-san! Are you pregnant?"

The boys absolutely lost it, and Jungkook looked like he wanted to yeet himself off the roof of the building. Taehyung rubbed his shoulders for comfort, but was cracking up with the rest of the guys.

"I can promise you that neither of us are pregnant," he assured you.

"Oh," you replied softly. "So nobody's pregnant?"

Hoseok shook his head. "I'm afraid not, darling."

You shrugged. "Okay! That's good!" As if nothing happened, you grabbed the remote for the TV. "Can we watch Sofia the First?"

Yoongi rolled his eyes fondly. "Of course, princess. Whatever you want."

The boys were right. The next day, you got your period.


	103. Chapter 103

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ok. Jimin and MC get ready to go on their first date, but like a day or two before they do, little MC spills the beans about them liking each other too toffee rest of the boys because big MC is so nervous about it. And the boy are cool with it and all, but they are a mixture of over protective friends/dads/brothers, jealous, picking on them about it, just finding the whole situation cute."

"Are you excited to go to the amusement park with Appa next week, baby?" Hoseok asked conversationally. 

You and the six boys were together in the living room, and you were playing with your blocks on the floor. Jimin was the only member missing; he was at the dance studio learning a solo part for a song.

You hummed thoughtfully. "Kinda nervous," you admitted.

"What?" Jungkook's brows furrowed. "Why would you be nervous to be with Appa, honey?"

"Cause it's a date!" You exclaimed, as if it was obvious.

"A date, hmm?" Namjoon teased. "But you've been on dates with Appa before."

"Not when I'm big!" You blurted out, immediately clamping your hand over your mouth. "Oops," you mumbled, muffled behind your hand. "Shouldn't have said that."

Taehyung raised his eyebrows, smirking. "So he's taking you on a date when you're big, huh? What a plot twist."

"How did that come about, little one?" Seokjin asked.

"Uhm, he kissed me when I was big. Well, I kissed him first. Then he kissed me."

Jungkook, with a hint of jealousy, mumbled, "I kiss you when you're big all the time."

You shrugged. "You don't ask me on dates after, though."

Yoongi chuckled softly. "I think big you would punch me in the mouth if I kissed you."

You shook your head, innocently telling him, "I'd kiss you back, Papa."

Now Yoongi was red up to his ears, shrinking into his seat.

Hoseok cleared his throat and asked, "why are you nervous, honey? Appa loves you whether you're big or little; you know that."

You nodded. "Never been on a real date before," you whispered.

"Aw, baby," Seokjin cooed. "Don't you worry. I'm sure your Appa will take good care of you and be a perfect gentleman."

"And if he isn't," Taehyung added sweetly, "he'll be the one getting a punch in the mouth."

"Don't punch Appa!" You shouted, just in time for Jimin to poke his head in the room.

"What? Who's punching me?" He asked obviously.

Yoongi smirked. "Well, well, well, if it isn't the man of the hour."

"Excited for your _date_ , Jimin-ssi?" Jungkook teased.

Jimin groaned. "Baby girl, you little blabbermouth."

He wasn't mad, though. He joined you on the floor and pulled you into his lap, tickling you and peppering your face with kisses.

"My little big mouth," he cooed.

"S-sorry, Appa!" You squeaked as he tickled you. "Was nervous! Was accident."

Jimin finally let up his merciless tickling, pressing a wet kiss to your cheek. "I know, baby, it's okay. And," he added softly, "you don't need to be nervous, okay? We're going to have lots of fun."

"So," Jungkook eyed up Jimin, getting right to the point. "Is she… off limits now?"

Jimin smirked, sending a pointed look at Taehyung. "I think it's safe to say that we're all good at _sharing_ around here."

Namjoon tutted softly. "I think," he said. "That it's up to her."

Jimin nodded in agreement. "Do you want Daddy to stop kissing you when you're big?" He asked.

You blushed, shaking your head. "N-no?"

Jimin smiled and kissed your cheek. "That's okay, baby. Don't be embarrassed. Appa is good at sharing, right?"

You nodded. "Appa share?"

Jimin nodded. "Appa shares you with Daddy."

"And Papa?" You asked innocently, and Jimin nearly choked.

"Hyung?" He asked, eyeballing a now-blushing Yoongi.

"I-I didn't do anything!" He sputtered.

"Not yet, anyway," Hoseok smirked.

Yoongi smacked him in the leg. "Shut up, Hobi."

"We can share," Jimin said simply, not to anyone in particular. "My baby can kiss whoever she wants, isn't that right?" He asked you.

Blushing, you nodded. "Yes, Appa." You started with Jimin, lightly pecking his lips.

"My good girl," he crooned in response.

"But really," Seokjin said with a soft smile. "We're glad, okay? So make sure you take care of our baby and give her a good, romantic date."

Jimin grinned. "Don't worry, hyung, I will."

You didn't have a doubt in your mind that he would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Just when I thought Kook couldn't get any hotter, here is is cursing in English and soaking panties all across the U.S. goddamn
> 
> Fiancé : *sends the most awkward gif of a thumbs up I've ever seen*
> 
> Me: Are you saying that JK doesn't soak your panties tho
> 
> Him: Please stop
> 
> 😅


	104. Chapter 104

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hey there!!!!! So I'm technically still at chapter 49 (loving everything btw it's so perfect and makes me feel so calm, thank u for that) but I saw this vid and thought it was kinda perfect for lil reader. You know those vids of people pretending not to see their kids and such? I think it be pretty funny if the boys did that to reader and at first, all is good cause she thinks (in little space) omg they won't see if I take lots of candy rn. Them pretending to be scared by the floating candy etc. But eventually it goes on for too long and she starts to sniff and get worried that none of her daddies can see her!! And then they all reassure her and it ends in one heck of a cuddle pile and lots of kisshesshh"

"Good morning, daddies!"

You frowned, freezing on your way to the kitchen when no one acknowledged you.

"Daddies?" You tried again. "Good morning."

Namjoon continued scrolling through his phone and Yoongi sipped his coffee, neither of them acknowledging you. Jungkook kept his eyes glued to his Switch and Taehyung hovered over him, arms wrapped loosely around his torso.

"Hello?" You asked, jumping up and down. "Daddies!"

Still no answer. You realized that either they were ignoring you, or they couldn't see you. Either way, you were going to use that to your advantage. You smirked and climbed up on a chair to reach the candy bowl on the island.

"I'm gonna have all the candy I want for breakfast, then!"

No one batted an eye at first, until you picked up a fistful of candies. Jungkook looked up from his game and gasped.

You froze. Were you going to get in trouble for trying to eat candy for breakfast?

But Jungkook only said, "look, hyung, the candy is floating in the air!"

Namjoon made a big show of gasping and playing along. "Wow, Kook. We must have a ghost!"

You giggled, waving the candy around. "It's me, daddies! Not a ghost!"

But they still didn't answer you. Taehyung only said, "I guess this ghost loves sweets!"

Huffing slightly, you made your way into the living room with your sweets. Hoseok, Jimin, and Seokjin were on the couch watching TV.

You shoved a lollipop into your mouth and asked, "can I watch cartoons, daddies?"

Nothing.

You spotted the remote on the coffee table, so you reached over and grabbed it. You changed the channel, expecting to be scolded for it, but it didn't happen.

"Wow, there must be something wrong with the TV!" Hoseok exclaimed. "It's changing channels all on its own."

This time, you didn't even try to tell him that it was you. You just shrugged, eating your candy and watching your show. So far, being invisible was great! You got candy and to watch whatever you wanted!

You managed to wreck the entire room within an hour, your toys strewn around everywhere. And no one yelled at you to clean up! You were hyper from the candy, so you jumped on Hoseok's lap to try and get him to play with you.

"Baba, play," you whined, your legs thrown over his as you smushed his cheeks together.

He didn't reply, so you started messing with his face; poking his cheeks, wiggling his ears, poking the tip of your finger into his nose.

"Baba, if you don't pay attention to me I'll pick your nose!" You threatened.

He didn't, in fact, pay attention to you, but you also didn't pick his nose.

"Gross," you muttered, removing your finger and sliding off his lap.

You tried Jimin, next. "Appa, cuddle me!" You whined, flopping on the couch with your head in his lap. "Appa?" You tugged on his shirt, starting to pout. "Appa, I want cuddles!"

You launched yourself off Jimin's lap, starting to yell his name so loud that you didn't even notice the other boys had made their way into the living room with all the noise.

"Appa, Appa, Appa!" You started sniffling, your lower lip wobbling. "Please stop ignoring baby."

"Okay, that's enough!" Yoongi finally exploded. He crossed the room in quick strides and lifted you into his arms. You gasped at the sudden contact, clinging to him desperately. "We can see you, baby. Everything's okay. We didn't want to make you upset."

You sniffled into his shoulder. "Why ignore me?"

"We uh," Jungkook smiled sheepishly. "We saw a video of parents letting their kids think they were invisible online and we just… thought it would be cute."

"We should have stopped before you got upset, princess," Taehyung cut in. "We're sorry, honey."

Jimin held out his arms for you, and Yoongi (somewhat begrudgingly) deposited you into his lap after kissing your cheek. "Appa's sorry, baby. You want your cuddles now?"

You nodded. "Wanna cuddle everybody," you pouted.

Seokjin smiled and clapped his hands together. "You know what that means, guys. Let's make a cuddle huddle."

So Jimin held you in his arms while the other boys removed all the cushions from the couch, lying them on the floor to make a giant comfy bed. The finishing touches were added; pillows and blankets and even some of your stuffies.

You ended up in a giant cuddle pile on the cushions, and you were safe and warm with your daddies. You snuggled against Seokjin's shoulder, sighing against his shirt.

"You okay, princess?" He asked.

You smiled and nodded. "Happy daddies can see me again."

"Even if we won't let you eat candy for breakfast?" Taehyung asked.

"Yeah! Still happy."

Hoseok grinned and reached out to ruffle your hair. "So precious, angel. Our precious little baby."

"Kisses, Baba?" You asked.

Hoseok complied and kissed your cheek.

"Papa? Kisses?"

Yoongi kissed your lips.

"Dada?" 

Namjoon kissed your forehead.

"Appa?"

Jimin kissed your lips, maybe for a little longer than Yoongi did.

"Da?" 

Seokjin kissed your nose.

"Tou-san?"

Taehyung kissed your lips, hesitant and fleeting.

"Daddy?"

Jungkook, not to be shown up, kissed you everywhere; your forehead, your nose, your cheeks, and your lips. You were a giggling mess by the time he was done with you.

"Silly Daddy," you mumbled, curling against Seokjin's side again.

You watched movies together all afternoon, with lots of snuggles and kisses and snacks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sick of all my days off being consumed by gross adult things. I just want to lie on the couch all day tomorrow, but my house is a disaster, I need to go food shopping, and help my SIL with the kids in the evening.


	105. Chapter 105

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oooeehh, okey I'm at 51 now lol, and I just saw a vid of this girl winning this giant alpaca plushie at the euhmm what's the English word? Oh fair at the fair and wouldn't it just be super cute if the guys and little reader go to the fair and they all try to win her the biggest stuffed animal? Them just making it a competition and at the end they leave with a car stuffed with big ass animals but also a really happy giggly girl they'd do anything for. Like eugh, the fluff literally and figuratively lol"

Your face was covered in pink and blue from the cotton candy you had eaten, hands just as colorful and sticky as you held onto both Jimin and Hoseok.

"Look, look!" You pointed at a nearby booth with tons of giant stuffies hanging from it. "Wanna win one!" You said.

"Which one, baby?" Jungkook asked easily. "Daddy will win it for you."

Taehyung scoffed. "No, Tou-san will win it when he beats Daddy at the game."

"Listen kids," Seokjin puffed out his chest. "I beat you at League of Legends, and I'll beat you at this, too."

The game was one where there were bottles stacked at the end of the booth, and you got three heavy balls to throw at the bottles and knock them down. You stood back as you watched Seokjin stretch his back, Taehyung start lining up angles with his hands, and Jungkook cracked his knuckles.

You quite frankly expected the golden maknae to win you the prize, considering how good he was at everything. The maknae himself looked just as surprised as you were when Taehyung won, instead. 

He turned and gave you a high-five, asking, "which one do you want, princes"

"Dog!" You announced.

Soon you were holding a giant dog stuffie, almost as big as you. "Thank you, Tou-san!"

He patted your head and smirked at Jungkook. "You're welcome, baby girl. Tou-san knew he would win for you."

Jungkook, competitive by nature, huffed. He started sputtering, asking, "do you see the alpaca one, baby? Don't you want that one, too? Daddy will get it for you!"

Before you could even reply, Jungkook and Seokjin were back at the booth, trying again. In all the chaos, Jimin had been watching Taehyung and Jungkook fight over you, and jealousy started burning up inside him.

He pointed to the game next to the bottles, a dart throwing game. "Come on, hyungs. Let's play this one."

Namjoon and Hoseok followed him over to that booth, leaving you with Yoongi. But Yoongi, not to be outdone, had a plan. 

"Wanna see what they would do if they were smart?" He asked with a sly smile.

He took your hand and led you over to another game, sliding a few bills onto the counter. "The Nemo, please."

The attendant looked at him and shook his head. "Sir, it's a game, you buy the coins and then you use them to-"

"Ah, ah," Yoongi patiently slid a few more bills onto the counter. "Come on. There's enough here to cover the stuffed animal and put a little weight in your wallet."

The attendant glanced around to be sure no one was watching him, then he grabbed the money and shoved the giant Nemo into Yoongi's hand. "Have a good day, sir."

Yoongi grinned at you, gummy and wide as he led you back to the others. "See? That's how it's done. Minimal effort, same results."

"Look, baby girl!" Namjoon cooed as you approached them. "Dada won you this stuffie!" It was a giant cat.

"Well, Da won you this panda!"

Jimin finally popped enough balloons with his darts, and won you a hello kitty.

Jungkook came over, sweaty as if he'd just got back from the gym. He was holding the giant alpaca, clearly pleased with himself. "Told you Daddy would win it for you."

Hoseok, usually not falling for the stupid competitions the others created, was still throwing darts at balloons. Jimin finally took pity on him and went over to help him, and he eventually won you a giant stuffie, too. This one was a moose.

It wasn't until you all stood in a circle, all the boys holding an oversized animal, that Yoongi started to laugh. "So whipped," he chuckled.

"You're one to talk!" Jungkook spat. "How many tries did it take for you to win that Nemo, huh?"

"None," Yoongi smirked. "I just fucking bought it, genius."

"That's cheating!" Jimin complained.

Yoongi shrugged. "But she still has the stuffie, doesn't she?"

The ride home was a bit cramped, to say the least. You were all squished in the van with seven huge stuffed animals because they wouldn't all fit in the trunk. It wasn't until you arrived back at the dorm that Namjoon realized something.

"Where the hell are we going to put all these?!"

You only giggled. Your daddies could be really silly sometimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Found a stinkbug in the house today. We used to get them in our apartment all the time 😷 I think I'm gonna call an exterminator since we have a standalone structure house now instead of being in an apartment. Don't want to deal with these nasties all autumn.


	106. Chapter 106

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So an idea could be Jimin and her going on a date and it's all cute and lovely bc he spoils her by taking her to her fave theme park (or wherever she likes) and they have fun and then they go to eat and jimin asking her what she wants to eat and that he'll order for her makes her feel little and jimin just finds her so adorable and yeah fluffff and then when she gets home she's really happy and excited and tells taekook all about it and they tease her uwu."

You took a deep breath as you stared up at the giant roller coaster, holding tightly onto Jimin's hand. "It's big."

Jimin smirked. "You scared?"

"No way!" You huffed, pulling him over to the ride. 

Okay, so maybe in the photo they take of you on the ride, you were screaming your head off and clutching Jimin's hand. But he didn't tease you about it. In fact, he bought the picture to keep, smiling at you.

He pressed a kiss to your cheek and explained, "to remember our first date," with a wink that made you weak in the knees.

You had it in your head that even though Jimin had taken you to an amusement park instead of an art museum or something, that you were supposed to remain big. After all, it was a _date_. You were sure that Jimin didn't bring you here to take care of you in littlespace.

So you forced yourself to stay big, purposely avoiding the little kid rides and dragging Jimin onto the biggest, scariest ones that you could find. 

After one too many times on an upside-down roller coaster, Jimin looked a little winded and pale. "How about we go on the ferris wheel?" He suggested.

So you ended up alone in the little cab with him as it raised up into the air, giving you a view of the whole park. When you got to the top and it stopped for a few moments, you didn't even call Jimin cliché when he leaned over and kissed you.

"Can I ask you something?" Jimin asked softly, breath ghosting your lips as he pulled from the kiss.

"Yeah, of course," you mumbled, anxiety thrumming in your chest. Had you done something wrong?

"Well, I… kind of picked this place on purpose," he admitted sheepishly. "You know, so you could slip if you wanted to."

You blushed, linking your hands together between your bodies. "But I'm little around you all the time. You don't want me to be big for our first date?"

Jimin smirked and leaned in again, pressing a more insistent kiss to your lips. "Yeah, at least for some of it, so I can do that." You felt your face heating. "But I want you to know that it's okay if you slip, alright?"

You sucked in a deep breath and nodded as the ride stopped back at the bottom and Jimin helped you from the cab. He kissed your hand as he did so, and you briefly wondered if you would melt into the concrete beneath you.

Jimin didn't mention being little again the whole afternoon, even when he saw you eyeing up a stuffie being sold or looking longingly at a kid's ride. He just held your hand tight and offered you as many kisses as he could. 

"Hey, Noona?" He got your attention as you were watching a performer do magic tricks in front of a large fountain. 

"Hmm?"

He leaned in close to your ear, kissing the shell of it. "I know how hard you've been trying to be big for me all day. You've done such a good job, yeah?"

You blushed, both at his words and close proximity, and nodded.

"I'm gonna take you out to dinner now, and I want you to let Appa take care of you. Can you do that, beautiful?"

You nodded, easily growing quiet as he took control. You had needed more than a _suggestion_ to slip. You needed him to make you submissive, to take control and help you be little.

"Use your words, little one," he said softly.

"Yes, Appa," you whispered.

He smiled and pecked your lips. "Good girl. Let's go get dinner, hmm?"

You ended up at an Americana restaurant, and you clung tightly to Jimin's hand as he lead you to a table. Sitting across from him, you smiled softly as you looked over the menu.

"You're so pretty," Jimin said easily.

You wanted to hide behind your hands; your face was turning bright red. "Apppppa," you whined.

Jimin only smirked. "My baby is extra shy today, isn't she?" When you nodded, he said, "tell me what you want and I'll order for you, okay?"

You'd be lying if you said it didn't push you even deeper into littlespace when the waitress came over after some time and Jimin maintained eye contact with you as he spoke.

"I'll have the chicken marsala and she'll have chicken fingers. Can we also get some coloring pages and crayons, please?"

When the waitress brought you back the requested pages and crayons, you all but bounced in your seat. 

"Want Appa to color with you?"

You nodded, pushing him over a page and dumping the crayons between you.

Your food came much too soon in your opinion; you were having fun coloring with Jimin! But your chicken fingers were really good, and you giggled and fed Jimin fries throughout the meal, laughing when he made silly faces or pretended to bite your fingers.

"Look at what a messy baby you are," he tutted as you both finished up. 

You looked down and sure enough, your hands were greasy and covered in chicken breading. You reached for your napkin, but Jimin stopped you.

"Let Appa do it," he said with a soft smile, meticulously cleaning your hands and wiping your face.

The ride back to the dorm was long enough that you started slipping out of your headspace, feeling just a little floaty as you pulled into the parking garage.

Jimin held your hand in the elevator and all the way down the hall, only letting go to type in the passcode to the door.

"Wait," you whispered, grabbing his hand to stop him. You knew that once you went back inside, your time alone with Jimin would end and you would be back in the chaos of the dorm.

"What's up, baby girl?"

You shook your head. "I'm, uhm… I'm not."

Jimin understood immediately. "Okay, Noona. Everything alright?" His eyebrows furrowed.

You nodded, wrapping your arms around his waist and brushing your noses against each other. "Just… thank you, for today."

Jimin leaned in and kissed you. "Did you have a good time?"

"The best." You gasped softly as Jimin pressed you against the front door, hands lightly gripping your waist as he went in for another kiss.

You stood out in the silence of the hallway for who knows how long, the only sound being the soft presses of your lips and the soft sighs you made into them. When your kisses seemed to be getting deeper, more insistent, Jimin pulled back with a soft sound.

"We should go inside, hmm?"

You blushed and nodded, realizing that you had been essentially making out with Jimin in the hallway where anyone could have walked by.

Inside the dorm, some of the boys were in the living room watching a movie, and Jimin lit up when he saw that it was one of his favorites.

"Ooh!" He exclaimed. "Wanna watch, noona?"

You shook your head and waved him off. "I want to shower and get to bed. Work tomorrow."

Jimin smiled, blowing you a kiss that Hoseok made a gagging noise to before you went upstairs.

The second you entered your room, Jungkook and Taehyung jumped up from where they were cuddling on Jungkook's bed.

"Look who's home~" Taehyung sang.

"How was your date, noona?" Jungkook asked, waggling his eyebrows.

"Stop being mean!" You whined. 

"We're noooooot," Taehyung smiled, wrapping his arms around your waist. Jungkook came behind you and bracketed you between them, nuzzling against your neck.

"Come on, tell us," Jungkook said with a serious tone. "We want to know."

"It was good," you finally sighed. "We uhm, went on a lot of rides and we went to dinner. It was really nice."

Taehyung hummed, pressing a kiss to your cheek. "I'm glad you had a good time."

"Did he kiss you?" Jungkook asked close to your ear.

You turned red, trying to hide your face in Taehyung's neck. "Yes he did! So what?"

Taehyung smirked as his hand snaked up to pull your face from hiding. "Don't be embarrassed~" He pecked your nose and then released his hands from you, as Jungkook did the same in sync. You sighed at the loss of contact, almost pouting.

Noticing, Jungkook laughed and tickled under your chin. "Go to bed, noona. You've got work tomorrow," he said, sticking out his tongue at you.

Sometimes you wondered why you were friends with those cocky little shits, but you knew that they had your back when it counted, despite their teasing.

You fell asleep that night replaying your date with Jimin in your head, and maybe… just maybe, dreamt about it, too.


	107. Chapter 107

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hi! Been reading this for a while and I love it so I thought maybe I could offer a scenario. How about one where Big!Reader got sick but doesn't want her Daddies to know and she knows Little!Reader would tell so she fakes being Little for a while while secretly taking care of herself. When the boys find out they are upset and make her stay in bed. When she refuses, one of them gives her a Death Glare that makes her become Little instantly and slowly lies down, slowly pulling the covers up before slowly and cutely bringing the top blanket over her head to hide."

You swallowed down the pills with a wince, hoping they would quell the burning in your throat and the heavy feeling in your limbs. You had already determined that this wasn't just a cold; you had been sick for too long and your fever was much too high.

But instead of asking the boys for help, you tried to take care of yourself with canned soup and over the counter pills to mask your symptoms. You still went to work, nearly keeling over at your desk, and you still acted little when you got home to avoid their suspicions.

You sighed as you came out of the bathroom after downing the pills, trying your best to plaster a smile onto your face.

"You brushed your teeth, baby?" Seokjin asked from where he was waiting on your bed.

You nodded and showed your teeth for him to see.

"Good girl!" Seokjin frowned as he kissed your forehead after tucking you in. "Baby, you feel really warm." He pressed the back of his hand to your forehead to confirm it. "Yeah, definitely warm. Do you feel okay?"

You nodded, noticing that across the room, Taehyung and Jungkook had taken interest in your conversation. "Mhm, I'm fine, Da! Gonna go to sleep now. Goodnight!"

Seokjin narrowed his eyes. "I'm getting a thermometer and your other daddies."

You groaned as he left the room. You were going to get found out the second they saw your temperature. You silently prayed that the medicine would kick in and bring your fever down before Seokjin got back.

"101.3," Namjoon frowned, reading the thermometer as the rest of your daddies stared in disbelief.

"Baby, what hurts?" Hoseok asked. "Why didn't you tell us you were feeling sick?"

"I-"

Yoongi cleared his throat. "You've been pretending, haven't you? To be little?"

Your eyes went wide and you averted your gaze, quickly shaking your head.

"Look at me," Yoongi said, commanding even though you were big.

Your eyes shot up to meet his, and the moment you saw _the angry Papa look_ on his face you dropped right down.

"M'sorry!" You squeaked, hiding your head under the blanket. "Sorry, Papa! Little now! Promise!"

Jimin gently pulled the blanket down, brushing his hand over your hair. "We can tell," he chuckled. "There's our real little girl."

"Have you been taking care of yourself this whole time?" Taehyung asked with a frown.

You nodded. "Soup and uhm, medicines."

"But you have your daddies here to take care of you, sweetheart," Jungkook pouted. "Why didn't you tell us you were feeling yucky?"

"Big me didn't wanna bother you," you whispered.

Jimin pulled you into a tight embrace. "You're never a bother, sweetie. Big or little. Sick or not. We will never, ever be bothered by you."

Seokjin nodded. "So please, when you need something, tell us. We want to help."

"Can you tell us what hurts, pumpkin?" Taehyung prompted you.

"Mm… throat, really bad. Head and chest. Feel really cold then really hot."

"You probably have the flu, honey," Namjoon said. "When did you last take medicine?"

"Just now, when I was in the potty."

"Okay," Seokjin clapped his hands together. "I'm going to warm you up some milk with honey for your throat. Yoongi, get a cold compress for her head. Hobi, go to the store and get everything I need to make soup. Joon…" he stared at his boyfriend and shrugged. "Just try not to break anything. Jimin-"

"Hey!" Namjoon protested, making you giggle.

Seokjin continued to order all the boys around, then he went downstairs and made your milk. Before long, you were tucked into bed with Yoongi and Jimin on either side of you. You had a cold compress on your head, and Jimin was spoon feeding you soup while Yoongi offered you sips of milk.

Jungkook put a movie on his laptop for you, and Taehyung kept making silly faces at you to make you laugh. Namjoon made sure you had all your favorite stuffies and Hoseok changed out your compress to keep it cool. Seokjin continuously checked your temperature to make sure it wasn't too high.

"You should rest, princess," Yoongi told you after you had finished your soup and milk.

"Papa and Appa stay?" You asked, yawning.

"Of course we will, baby," Jimin answered. "Right here with our little angel."

"I hope you feel better soon," Yoongi murmured, kissing your cheek.

"I love you, daddies," you mumbled as you started drifting off. "Won't lie 'bout being sick again."

In the end, you were glad your daddies found out. They nursed you back to health in no time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my SIL had surgery and can't be alone with the kids (she can't bend or lift) so I went over to help her today and F U C K I messed up my back. I was lifting my niece up at a weird angle and just got this shooting pain in my right lower back and now I am just in agony.


	108. Chapter 108

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It really made me wonder how the boys eventually got used to separating her body in both mindsets. Cause they're not seeing it as a grown woman's body when she's little because obviously she cant take care of herself. But it must have been a bit awkward in the beginning right? They still respect her when she's big and then they see her body differently as well i think?  
> But to get to that point that they've separated her mind and body from big and little, idk, to me it wouldn't just happen ya know? It would take a bit to get completely comfortable and i think maybe for yn too, cause even in little space she has a sense of what's safe and what isn't."

It wasn’t always as easy as it seemed. There was a learning curve, as there was with everything. And the thing was, that learning curve had to happen over and over again, seven separate times.

It took you a while to warm up to even just Jimin and Taehyung. There were many unmet expectations, talks, and even tears. There were also awkward moments. For instance, the first time Jimin gave you a bath.

You stood in the corner of the bathroom, eyeing Jimin as he filled the tub with water. You were nervous, fiddling with the ends of your sleeves. The thing was, you had _asked_ for a bath. Jimin had even offered to fill the tub for you and then leave you alone so that you didn’t need to be naked in front of him.

But you had said you wanted him to stay. And you did, really. You wanted him to undress you gently, to lift you up and place you in the bath. You wanted him to wash you with sweet-smelling soap and shampoo your hair. But most of all, you wanted him to care for you as if it wasn’t _weird_. 

“Water’s ready, baby,” Jimin smiled, beckoning you over.

You slowly moved towards him, still fiddling with your clothes. Noticing, he started rubbing your shoulders.

“Remember what Minnie said? He can leave if you’re uncomfortable.”

You all but whimpered, shaking your head. “Wa-want it… just… scared.”

“Can you tell me what you’re scared of, sweetheart?”

You mumbled, barely audible, “you seeing me naked.”

“I’ve helped you go potty before, honey. That’s always been fine, hasn’t it?”

You nodded. “More naked now though.”

Jimin nodded, understanding. “Can you give me a word, maybe? If I do anything that makes you uncomfy, or if you just want me to stop something, you say that word and I will. Okay?”

You nodded and whispered, “grapes.”

“Grapes? Okay, sweetheart.”

Jimin gave you a moment, rubbing his hands over your arms to soothe you. After a little bit, he asked, “can I undress you now?”

You nodded, lifting your hands over your head. He had seen you naked before, sure. But only your top or bottom half at any given time, and it was either to go potty or get changed. You were never fully nude in front of him for any period of time. You held your breath as he pulled your shirt over your head.

“Good girl,” he praised you, chucking the shirt aside. “You’re being so good for Minnie.”

You instinctively covered yourself when Jimin pulled down your pants and underwear, slowly stepping out of the leg holes as he directed you. Jimin, for his part, completely avoided looking anywhere but your face, and that put you at ease.

“Can I put you in the tub, baby?”

You nodded, and he lifted you up under the arms and placed you in the water. He smiled at you, ruffling your hair. “Does the water feel nice?”

“Mhm,” you splashed your hands in it hesitantly. “Warm.”

“Want me to wash your hair, honey? Would you like that?”

You nodded eagerly. You shut your eyes as Jimin wet your hair, careful not to get any water in your eyes. He squeezed some shampoo onto his hands and started massaging your scalp, lathering the shampoo through your hair carefully.

“Feels nice, sweetheart?”

“Yeah,” you murmured. “Feels really nice.”

You were starting to relax when Jimin started washing your body. He used a washcloth to clean your arms and then your legs, going slowly and carefully, sure to judge your reactions and make sure that he wasn’t overstepping.

“Do you want to finish washing yourself, baby?”

You squirmed under Jimin’s gaze. On one hand, you wanted Jimin to finish washing you. On the other hand, you were embarrassed, and he seemed to be, too.

“I… I can do it,” you whispered, reaching for the washcloth.

“That wasn’t the question,” Jimin sighed. “Do you _want_ to, honey? I know you _can_.”

You shrugged. “Kind of want you to do it, but m’scared.”

Jimin nodded, running his fingers through your hair. “Okay, I’ll do it, then. But you tell me if you want me to stop, okay?”

“Yes, Minnie.”

Your heart was pounding as Jimin washed your torso, making quick work of your chest before moving on to your stomach. He washed your back slowly and carefully. It was only when he moved the washcloth to your inner thighs that you suddenly panicked.

“Grapes!” You squeaked.

Jimin moved his hand away immediately, without question. He dropped the washcloth and instead started rubbing your upper back, trying to calm you.

“Hey, baby, it’s okay,” he soothed you. “Do you want me to leave the room, or stay? Minnie will do whatever you need.”

You took in a shaky breath and whispered, “sorry. St-stay please.”

“Of course, sweetie.” He ruffled your hair. “You don’t have to apologize. Remember? Minnie only wants to do what you’re comfortable with. Minnie wants to make sure his baby girl is comfy, always.”

“Am comfy with you, Minnie,” you assured him. “Just got scared.”

“Can you tell me what scared you, sweetheart?”

You nodded. “Only got touched there when big. Th-thought… though big things might happen. Thought… scary things.”

Jimin hummed softly, cupping your cheek and stroking it with his thumb. “I will never, ever hurt you, honey. I will never, ever do big things to you when you’re little.” Belatedly, he added, “n-not saying that I will when you’re big, I just-”

You giggled, his flustered demeanor putting you at ease. “Know what you meant, Minnie,” you whispered.

Jimin sighed, trailing his fingers in the water. “It’s getting cold, honey. Do you want to get out?”

The little hiccup was forgotten after Jimin dressed you in fluffy pajamas and read you a bedtime story. Sure, it was going to take some adjusting for you, and for the boys. But you knew that eventually, you would all fit together like puzzle pieces. And you were right.


	109. Chapter 109

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hi! I’m hoping to request a chapter where the boys have to leave for a bit, maybe for a tour or something, but due to any sort of complications they’re in a rush to leave and forget to say bye to the reader. And she understands it wasn’t on purpose so she tries to not make them feel bad about it, but she’s still really hurt by the time they come back. Idk how but somehow they make it up to her or make her feel better. This just happened to me so I’m just hoping for a bit of comfort! Also I’m wishing you luck with your visit home🥺"
> 
> "IF possible can you expand upon this a bit? Like she is stuck in baby space due to the trauma, etc. Nursing ensues. Blah blah blah?"

You woke up to the sound of an incoming Facetime, and you scrambled for your phone to answer it.

"Mm… hello?"

Your eyes burned as you adjusted to the brightness of the screen, Hoseok and Yoongi's faces coming in to view, looking like they were on the plane already.

"Hi, baby!" Hoseok greeted you. "We left in a rush this morning and it was super early so we didn't want to wake you. So we're calling now to say goodbye."

Your heart sank as you noticed the time. The boys were leaving for a month-long tour, and they _always_ gave you bye-bye hugs and kisses before leaving. But this time, it seemed that they were too busy.

"Oh," you whispered, trying not to let your disappointment show. "I'm gonna miss you."

"We're gonna miss you too, princess," Yoongi said. "We're going to think of you every day, at every performance. Every night when we're falling asleep."

You blushed at his sweet words. "Really gonna miss you."

"You have Yeontan and Usagi, hmm?" Hoseok pointed out. "And Hwan will stop by, and Neil, and Soomin. You won't be alone, baby doll."

The conversation ended quicker than you would have liked after they passed the phone around to all the boys to say goodbye to you. When you hung up the call, you sighed and curled back up into bed. It just wasn't the same saying goodbye over Facetime.

You wanted to hug them, to kiss them. Bury your face in their shirts and memorize the smell of their cologne to get you through the next month. You wanted to thread your fingers together and press your foreheads together and look at every speckle of gold in their brown eyes.

But instead, you said goodbye over Facetime, and it left you wanting.

The month went by quickly, with the boys making sure to video call you just about every day. As promised, you had playdates with Haru and Chul, and Hwan checked on you often. Even other members of the staff came and checked on you, including "grandpa" Bang himself. But by the time the boys were clambering through the front door again, there was still a bit of emptiness inside you that hadn't been addressed.

"Baby girl!" Jimin held open his arms first, and you crashed into them.

There it was; what you needed four weeks ago. He smelled like face scrub and his sandlewood cologne. He was warm and he squeezed you just tight enough that it felt, for a moment, like you were one. His pillowy lips left incessant kisses on yours, making you giggle.

Namjoon picked you up and swung you around, nuzzling his nose to your cheek. Hoseok blew raspberries all over your face. Taehyung held you so tightly, you thought you might break in half. Seokjin whispered how much he missed you, for only the two of you to hear. Jungkook kissed everywhere he could reach. Yoongi waited until last so that he could pull you onto his lap on the couch, effectively claiming you for a bit to himself.

You were relieved to have them home; it almost felt as if they hadn't even left. But their lack of a goodbye still ate away at you, making your heart clench in your chest. You sighed softly, and of course, Yoongi noticed.

"What's wrong, little one?"

You shook your head, playing with the collar of his shirt. "Nothing," you whispered.

But the other boys had heard his question, and none of them were so easily fooled. "Honey," Namjoon began softly. "If something is bothering you, you have to tell us so we can fix it, hmm?"

You thought about that for a moment. What if you didn't tell them, and they did it again next time, too? You would be really upset.

"I'm sad that you didn't wake me up to say goodbye," you admitted.

"Oh, sweetheart," Seokjin cooed. "We're so sorry. We weren't thinking. We were in such a hurry-"

"And we thought you would want to sleep-" Yoongi added.

You shook your head. "Don't care what time it is. Always want to say goodbye."

Yoongi kissed your forehead as Jungkook assured you, "next time we'll say goodbye, no matter what time it is. Even if we're in a rush. Okay, baby?"

"We promise," Hoseok added.

"Thank you," you whispered.

Your head was getting foggier, and you were feeling lighter in Yoongi's arms. Your tongue felt too big for your mouth and you whimpered softly, hiding in Yoongi's shoulder.

"What's wrong, sweetie? You okay?" He asked into the shell of your ear.

Your mouth didn't seem to be working properly, so you just started mouthing at Yoongi's shirt, soaking it at the shoulder.

"Baby," Jimin tried next. "Can you tell us how old you're feeling?"

You didn't know. In fact, you were having a hard time understanding the meaning of his words, or Yoongi's, for that matter. You just shut your eyes and continued to suck on Yoongi's shirt.

"She's probably feeling really little," Taehyung said. "After not seeing us for so long, and then being upset about us not saying goodbye that whole time."

"Mm," Seokjin agreed. "Looks like babyspace to me."

"Let me get her in a diaper and find her paci," Hoseok offered.

You slobbered on Hoseok's collarbone as he carried you upstairs, but he didn't seem to mind. He just smiled fondly at you and stuck a pacifier in your mouth when he laid you on the bed to change you.

He spoke softly, telling you how loved you were, how they weren't going to leave again for a really long time. He was soft and gentle with you as he changed you, peppering kisses on your tummy that made you giggle; his chin was stubbly.

Downstairs, someone had put Coco Melon on the TV for you. You smiled around your pacifier; it was one of your favorite shows when you were really little.

"Come here, baby," Jungkook held his arms out for you. You rested your head against his chest, listening to his heartbeat and the rumble of his chest as he spoke. "I love you, sweetheart. I missed you so much."

You mumbled something incoherent, tugging at his shirt insistently.

"Want my shirt off?" He asked. When you nodded, he added, quieter, "want to nurse?"

You nodded again, this time more hesitant. But Jungkook only propped you up against the throw pillow to tug his shirt off before helping you to lean back against him. He popped your pacifier from your mouth and offered his nipple to you, completely unashamed.

You glanced at the other boys self-consciously to see if they were looking at you with disgust. They weren't. Some were watching the TV, and those that did have their eyes on you were looking at you with nothing but encouragement. You whined quietly.

"Shh, it's okay, little one," Jungkook soothed you. He leaned forward a bit, carefully guiding his nipple to your mouth. "Go ahead, sweetheart, it's alright. Daddy wants you to."

And those were the magic words; Jungkook's consent calmed your mind enough for you to latch on, sucking. Jungkook sighed at the feeling, running his fingers through his hair. You continued sucking on his nipple as Coco Melon played on in the background, making that fuzzy feeling inside you flatten out into nothing but comfort.

_This is our class pet, her name is Jelly Bean  
she is the softest thing  
she squeaks when she sings_

_This is our class pet, her name is Jelly Bean  
she has such tiny feet  
she’s cuddly and sweet_

After a while, Jungkook carefully shifted you to switch sides and latch onto his other nipple. When you looked up at him, concerned that you were hurting him, he only smiled at you.

"You're okay," he whispered. "You can nurse as long as you want. Daddy will switch you off if it gets too much, okay?"

You sighed softly and nodded, suckling away.

_It’s right here, in your heart  
Always safe and never far  
Look around and you will see  
Lots of things that make you feel…Happy!  
What makes you happy?_

"Baby, come have a bottle with Appa?" Jimin asked after a while.

You slowly detached yourself from Jungkook, who gently wiped the drool from your mouth, and then his peck, with his discarded shirt.

"Go ahead, pretty girl," he encouraged you, settling you onto Jimin's lap.

You giggled as Jimin tickled your tummy, pressing the bottle to your lips. You took it into your mouth and stared up at him. He smiled, leaning down to press a kiss to your forehead.

"Sweet little baby," he whispered. "Looks like Papa is already asleep, hmm?" He pointed to where Yoongi was leaned against the arm of the couch, mouth open as he snored softly. "Maybe he'll take you for a nap after your bottle."

Namjoon protested softly, "I want to take her. He's already asleep, he missed his chance."

Jimin chuckled softly. "See how much we all missed you, baby? Everyone wants to spend time with you."

You didn't respond, drinking your milk and relaxing against Jimin's body. He didn't seem to mind that you were too little to talk; he was content to talk to you, anyway.

"Such a precious little angel," he cooed. "Your daddies all love you so much."

When your bottle was drained, Namjoon lifted you up and carried you upstairs. "Ready for a nap, baby?"

You didn't answer, so he laid you on the bed anyway. 

"Need me to change you first, honey?"

Again, you didn't answer, so he slipped his hand into your onesie and felt your diaper.

"Hmm, still dry. Let's get some sleep then, baby."

Namjoon curled up on the bed with you, pulling you close to him so your head rested on his chest. He brushed your hair back and spoke softly, unsure.

"I know it's kind of a new thing, but… would you want to… nurse? You know… on me?"

You made grabby hands at Namjoon's shirt, and he sighed with relief that he wasn't rejected. He pulled his shirt off and made a quiet sound of surprise as you latched right on, sucking him into your mouth and shutting your eyes.

"There you go," Namjoon whispered. "I missed you so much," he sighed. "This is nice. Having you so close again is nice."

Even if you weren't falling asleep, you would have been too little to reply. So you hummed around his nipple, and Namjoon seemed to accept that as an answer.

"I love you, sweetheart. Get some sleep for Dada, now."

And so you did, safe in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, I threw my back right the fuck out. I have never had this happen before, I have no idea what to do. I can barely move. I would ask my mom because she's had bad back problems all my life, but then it would just turn into some sort of lecture of how it's my fault, so. I'll suffer alone 🤣


	110. Chapter 110

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "heyyyy can I request one very floofy where the boys were just so smitten (platonic or not ur chouce hihi) but they were very smitten with her and notice every little adorable thing about her and stuf hehe. Bts take ur timeeee, dont stress and take care <3"

"We really got lucky, didn't we?" Yoongi asked, watching your sleeping form. You were lying with your feet on Jimin and your head in Jungkook's lap, curled on your side with a pacifier in your mouth.

The other boys looked up, somewhat bemused; Yoongi usually wasn't one for sentiment except with you, and you were asleep. Finally, Taehyung nodded.

"Big and little, hyung," he pondered. "She adds so much to our lives."

Jungkook brushed a strand of hair away from your face, watching as your eyes twitched briefly behind your eyelids. "We got lucky, hyung," he agreed.

Jimin rubbed his hand over your calf, soaking in the softness of your skin. He had been the one to shave your legs that evening, taking his time rubbing shaving lotion on you and moving the razor carefully over your skin. He could still smell the lotion he had rubbed in after; cherry blossom.

"A lot has changed, hasn't it?" Taehyung asked, casting a glance at Jungkook, who smiled back shyly.

"In a good way, though," Namjoon added, allowing himself to give Seokjin a longing look. They had only been able to go on a "date" because of you. You were the only one who knew about them, and you kept the secret well, even in littlespace. They were grateful for that.

"Remember when we got Usagi and she was convinced that cats only spoke Japanese?" Hoseok chuckled softly.

Seokjin snorted at that, nodding. "Or when she stayed outside in the rain jumping in all that mud and we had to give her and Usagi a bath."

" _We_?" Jungkook asked, eyebrows raised.

Yoongi rolled his eyes. "We all do our share."

Jimin nodded in agreement. "I wouldn't change it for anything," he said softly. 

Namjoon hummed. "Me neither. Even when things get a little rough or messy, I still wouldn't change it."

"She's comfortable with us, that's why," Taehyung explained. "She can show us the broken parts, the messy parts."

"And we show her the same," Jungkook agreed. "It's not just about us taking care of her."

"No," Hoseok hummed. "Like when I sprained my ankle. She took care of me."

"It feels good to take care of her, especially all of us together," Jimin sighed. "Just… it brings us a closer, I think."

"I never really liked cuddling until it came to her," Yoongi admitted, blushing slightly.

"Aw, hyung," Jungkook cooed. "Does that mean we can cuddle now?"

"Shut up, Kook."

Jungkook smirked, glad to make his hyung turn so red. Namjoom rolled his eyes, watching as you mouthed at the knee of Jungkook's pantleg.

"Get her a pacifier before she chews a hole in your jeans," he complained softly.

Hoseok retrieved one from the TV console, gently prodding it into your mouth. You sucked on it, sighing happily in a way that made Hoseok's heart melt. He leaned over and kissed your forehead before going back to his seat.

You started mumbling behind your pacifier, and before even listening in, they knew that you were singing in your sleep again. Chuckling, the boys all shook their heads fondly.

"I'll take her up to bed," Seokjin offered. "I'm actually gonna put her my bed. I need snuggles tonight."

Feeling bold, Namjoon complained, "but I wanted her to sleep with me tonight."

Seokjin looked at him, lifting you up off the couch, and deadpanned, "guess you'll just have to come sleep in hyung's bed, too."

Namjoon felt a fluttering in his chest, expecting the other boys to tease them, but he was only met with silence. His courage renewed, he stood. "Okay, I will."

Even when asleep, you seemed to be helping them. Namjoon smiled as he shut the door to Seokjin's room behind the three of you.

In bed, Seokjin placed you between them, so you would be warm and safe. You slept soundly as the boys watched over you for a moment, taking in your beauty in a rare moment of peace and silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently all I needed to stop taking overtime at work was my fiancé telling me not to because we don't need the money and it isn't worth my aggravation. I dunno, I'm a sucker for being told what to do I guess 🤣


	111. Chapter 111

You sucked in a sharp breath, tapping your fingers on your desk to try and quell the lightning that seemed to be coursing through your veins. You exhaled shakily, trying to control your shallow breathing. You felt lightheaded, like the room was morphing around you. Your cubicle seemed to swallow you whole.

Your heart was pounding erratically in your chest, and you barely had time to register the thought that crossed your mind; _I'm dying._

You knew that you weren't. You knew it was an anxiety attack. But you were in public, at _work_ , and you couldn't afford to break down here. You just _couldn't_. Before you could think better of it, you were opening your group chat with the boys and typing frantically.

 **You:** Guys, I'm having really bad anxiety at work and I don't know what to do. I'm scared.

You immediately regretted bothering them, knowing they were at the studio and didn't have time for your mental breakdown right now. You followed up your first text before they could reply. 

**You:** I'm sorry, I know you're busy. I didn't mean to bother you. I'm overreacting, please ignore my first text. I'll see you at home later!

 **Yoongi:** I know it's hard to remember sometimes, but you're never bothering us. Tell us what's going on, sweetheart.

You let out another shaky breath, hands trembling as you typed back.

 **You:** My skin is crawling. Heart pounding. Can't breathe properly. I want to come home. I don't want to be here, I'm scared.

 **Namjoon:** I'm so sorry you're feeling anxious, sweetheart. Try your best to focus on your breathing. Nothing more, nothing less.

 **Jungkook:** Do you want us to Facetime you?

 **You:** I'm at my desk.

 **Jimin:** Go to the bathroom and call us.

You debated it for a moment, hands wringing each other as you stared at your computer screen. Finally, however, you grabbed your phone and rushed from your cubicle, down the hall to the restrooms. You locked the door behind you and slid to the floor as tears started filling your eyes. You were panicking, slipping rapidly as you fiddled with your phone to call one of the boys.

"Hey, honey," Hoseok answered on the first ring, his bright smile appearing on your screen. "We're all here, okay?" He fiddled with the phone to get it on a selfie stick, showing all the boys grouped together on the practice room floor.

"I-" you choked on your own sob. "I'm trying to be big."

"Breathe," Taehyung encouraged you. "Take a big, deep breath for me."

You tried your best, managing to take in some air.

"Again, sweetheart," Seokjin said. "Another big breath for us."

"I need to be big," you repeated, crying harder.

"Hey," you looked at your phone to find that Yoongi had the phone close to him, just showing him and a little bit of Namjoon and Jimin. "Look at me, okay?"

You nodded, blinking at him as more tears coursed down your cheeks.

"You're safe. You are _safe_ right now. I know your body doesn't feel like it, but you are."

You shook your head. "Please," you whispered, but you didn't know what you were asking for. Your heart was pounding inside your chest and your head felt like it was filled with cotton.

Jungkook grabbed the phone from Yoongi. "Apples," he whispered.

You let out a choked laugh, still crying. "Oranges."

Catching on, Jimin said, "pears."

And then you, "bananas."

Hoseok said, "watermelon."

You replied with, "raspberries."

Namjoon chose, "strawberries."

You answered, "grapes."

Seokjin suggested, "cherries."

You picked, "blueberries."

Yoongi cut in, "cantaloupe."

Taehyung started giggling, "honey, dew you love me?"

You laughed and nodded, finishing for him, "yes I do, but I just cantaloupe!"

"Are you feeling a little better?" Jimin asked.

You nodded. "A little bit. Still anxious, but… not panicking."

"That's good, honey," Namjoon encouraged you.

"Do you need us to come get you early? We will, if you need us to," Jungkook offered.

You shook your head. There was still so much work you had to get done; there was no way you could leave early.

"I really want to, but I need to stay."

"We'll be here," Seokjin told you. "We'll all keep our phones on, so please call or text us if you need us."

"And we'll keep checking up on you," Hoseok added.

"Thank you," you whispered. "For everything. I really don't know what I would do without you guys."

"We feel the same way about you, noona," Taehyung told you. "So don't you ever forget it."

"Thank you guys. I love you."

"We love you," they chorused, flashing you hearts as you hung up the call.

You were still feeling on edge for the rest of the day, but you texted the boys and kept them updated. You tried to focus on your breathing, and remembered your de-escalation techniques when you needed them. Somehow, you got through the day.


	112. Chapter 112

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hmmm can we make that sort of a prompt? 😆  
> Big her heard that song on youtube while she’s alone at home cause the boys were busy working and preparing for their online concert. And she immediately fell in love with his voice all over again. And starts binge-watching/listening to the boys’ songs.   
> And this goes through even when she’s little. She sort of develops an innocent little crush on her daddy, saying his voice is pretty and keeps blushing and shy with her daddy. And they all just find it cute. ☺️ And they all have a karaoke session at home afterwards. Just fluffy fluff 💜 Oh and little her asks about that curse word and why is her daddy allowed to say bad words 😆"

"That's it for your music! I'll continue to play some music you might like."

You hummed at the Echo, distracted as you typed on your computer. You figured that the music wouldn't be a good match, it never really was, until you heard an unfamiliar voice say "BTS!". And then, there was Jungkook's angelic voice, singing in English.

_Savage love  
Did somebody, did somebody  
Break your heart?   
Looking like an angel  
But you're savage love  
When you kiss me  
I know you don't give two fucks-_

Oh. Well, that was certainly new. For some reason, Jungkook cussing in English was ten times better than him cussing in Korean. You started humming along as some American began singing the next part of the song. And then, there was Jungkook again.

_Every night and every day  
I try to make you stay._

Oh, and then there was Yoongi and Hoseok. They sounded really great, too. You blushed as the song ended and you said,

"Alexa, play that song again."

It started with that one song, but before you knew it, you had all the boys music on shuffle. It was a comfort, while they were busy at practice, to still be able to hear their voices. You took comfort in it, particularly, in Jungkook's voice.

Maybe, just maybe, big you fell in love with his voice all over again. And maybe… little you fell in love with _him_ all over again.

"What are you listening to, honey?" Jungkook asked with a chuckle. "Miss me that much?"

You were listening to Euphoria again and again (you had been all afternoon, but Jungkook didn't need to know that). You blushed at his teasing, pouting.

"Your voice is pretty, Daddy."

"Yeah?" Jungkook said cheekily, sitting down on the bed with you. "You're so cute; why are you blushing?"

You blushed even redder, hiding your face in your hands. "M'not!"

"You are," Jungkook teased you, grabbing you by the waist and pulling you onto his lap. "Why is my baby being so shy today, hmm?"

You shook your head, still hiding your face. "Not shy," you grumbled. 

"You're making Daddy so sad, hiding your face like that," he cooed.

You peeked out from behind the slits of your fingers and whispered, "don't wanna make Daddy sad."

Jungkook hummed and gently pried your hands away from your face. "There's my favorite girl," he said, pressing a kiss to your lips.

You swore that you must be the color of a tomato. "Daddddy!"

"So shy today," he continued. "Come on, let's go downstairs and we can play karaoke! How about that?"

"Get to hear daddies sing?" You asked, embarrassment temporarily forgotten.

Jungkook nodded. "We'll all sing with you, baby."

"You sing Savage Love?"

Jungkook raised his eyebrows. "I didn't know you'd heard that one, sweetheart."

You nodded. "Heard it. Big me liked it a lot."

"Oh yeah?"

You nodded. "Wanna hear you sing it."

"I'll sing it then, baby. Come on, let's go."

Jungkook carried you downstairs, where Namjoon was setting up the karaoke machine, much to Hoseok's annoyance.

"Just let me do it before you break it!"

You giggled. "Dada breaks everything."

Namjoon looked at you with utter betrayal, which only served to make you laugh harder.

"He _does_ break everything, doesn't he, love?" Jungkook asked.

You were blushing again, even though he called you pet names all the time. You were relieved when he set you down on the ground, and you ran to Jimin's lap on the couch.

"Gonna sing, Appa?"

Jimin nodded and pressed a kiss to your hair. "A private concert for our little girl."

"Da first!" You shouted. "Da sings first!"

"And what do you want Da to sing for you, princess?" Seokjin asked, picking up the mic.

"Epiphany! Your song!"

Seokjin grinned and Hoseok obliged by starting up the song.

_I’m shaking and afraid but I keep going forward  
I’m meeting the real you, hidden in the storm  
Why did I want to hide my precious self like this?  
What was I so afraid of?  
Why did I hide my true self?_

"Now Papa!" You said, clapping when Seokjin's song ended.

"Seesaw, baby?" Yoongi asked.

You thought for a moment and then nodded. "Seesaw."

_If we didn’t have feelings for each other  
If we didn’t think of each other  
Would we have dragged it out like this?  
Now if you don’t have any more feelings  
This seesaw is dangerous  
Stop thinking about me_

"Rap now!" You said. "But Tou-san sings Papa's parts 'cause it's his favorite!"

Taehyung's eyes lit up. "Cypher Part Three!"

"Absolutely not, Tae," Namjoon groaned.

You pouted. "What about Ugh?"

"That's really not any better," Hoseok argued.

"Cypher then!" You said.

Taehyung joined in, "yeah, she wants Cypher, you mean daddies!" There was a slight lilt in his voice that wasn't there before, but no one mentioned it.

" _Fine_ ," Hoseok finally conceded.

_Haters I have a lot but no problem, I kill  
The shovels digging on my career in order to bury me  
Bitch I don't care, You can't control my shit  
I became a ninja who has endured distrust and returned again_

"Daddy now! Sing me Savage Love!"

Jungkook chuckled. "I promised I would, princess," he said with a wink that made you melt inside. Taehyung joined you on the couch and started cuddling you as Jungkook started singing.

When he finished Savage Love, you giggled. "Daddy curses in English. Is baby allowed to curse if it's in English not Korean?"

"You most certainly are not, little girl," said Yoongi. You and Taehyung giggled together, limbs tangled in each other.

"Now Euphoria, Daddy!" You requested.

"Hey!" Jimin complained. "Why does Daddy get two songs before Appa even gets one?"

You pouted and blushed. "Cause baby says so. Appa sing after Euphoria."

Jungkook shrugged at Jimin, who was still pouting when the song started up.

_You are the sunlight that rose again in my life  
A reincarnation of my childhood dreams  
I don’t know what this emotion is  
If this place is also inside a dream_

As Jungkook sang, you whispered to Taehyung, "are you little?"

You got your answer before he even spoke with the owlish look he gave you. "Trying not to show it," he whispered back.

You cuddled closer to him. "Tell Dada so a grown-up knows, okay? Wanna make sure TaeTae is safe."

Taehyung bit his lip but nodded, motioning Namjoon over. He whispered something in his ear and Namjoon nodded, whispering something back and ruffling his hair.

When Jungkook finished singing, Namjoon pulled him aside and you told Jimin, "Appa! Sing Filter!"

Jimin stuck out his lower lip, still pretending to be cheesed that Jungkook got two songs before him. "What's the magic word?"

"Please!" You said, mimicking his pout.

"Maybe I'll do it for a kiss~"

You giggled, pressing your lips against Jimin's as he leaned down.

Jungkook sat on the other side of Taehyung as Jimin started singing, slinging his arm around the both of you. 

_I'm a brand new filter that you've never seen before  
Entrust yourself to me  
To see more thrilling things, pick your filter  
Contain only me_

When Jimin finished singing, Jungkook announced, "I think it's time for little ones to go to sleep, hmm?" He cast you a pointed look. "Come with me, Tae?"

Taehyung nodded silently, taking your hand into his. You gave it a quick squeeze as you bade goodnight to your daddies, following Jungkook upstairs.

The second the bedroom door closed behind you, Jungkook grinned. "You both did so good, little ones. So good for Daddy, letting Joon-hyung know that Tae was little."

"Baby said she wanted TaeTae to be safe," Taehyung said proudly. 

You blushed and nodded.

"Did you have fun, my little babies? Good karaoke night?"

Taehyung and you nodded excitedly and you gushed, "Daddy did so good! Loved listening to Daddy's voice."

Jungkook raised his eyebrows. "You really love your Daddy's voice today, hmm?"

Taehyung stood up for you, "that's cause Daddy has the best voice!"

Jungkook smirked. "And what if Daddy says that TaeTae has the best voice, hmm?" He asked, tickling Taehyung's side.

Taehyung giggled and pulled away from Jungkook's wandering fingers. "Daddy silly."

"Like TaeTae singing too," you told him.

Taehyung grinned and pressed a wet kiss to your lips. "Thank you," he whispered.

"It's time for my two little pumpkins to get into bed, hmm? Do you need help going potty and brushing teethies?"

Taehyung and you both nodded. So Jungkook helped you both to go potty and brush your teeth before changing you into comfy pajamas. Before long, you were tucked in together in Jungkook's bed with a zoo of stuffies. 

"Thank you for singing, Daddy," you yawned. "Made my tummy feel all tingly."

Jungkook chuckled softly. "All tingly, huh? Is that why you were so shy and blushy today? Have a little crush on Daddy?"

You waited for Taehyung to pout about you having a crush on his boyfriend, but he only giggled. "Baby has a crush on Daddy~" he sang.

"Nuh uh!" You argued.

"Yuh huh!" Taehyung said.

"TaeTae has the crush on Daddy!"

"So does baby! TaeTae can tell!"

Finally, Jungkook stepped in and gave you both a peck on the lips. "You can both have a crush on Daddy, how's that? Daddy loves his little prince and princess."

"We love you too, Daddy," Taehyung said with a big yawn.

"Get some rest now, little ones," Jungkook whispered. 

"Mm, Daddy?" You whispered, clinging to the last threads of consciousness.

"Yeah, honey?"

"Sing us to sleep?"

Of course, Jungkook couldn't resist.


	113. Chapter 113

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I have a small request. Can i have a request like the boys and reader are at a mall or something and they get seperated (like the reader from the boys) and ends up slipping into little space and ends up meeting another idol (like G-Dragon or CL as such) and they sorta know about little space and end up watching over her and become whipped (With a capital WHIPPED) for the reader. (More so like oh my gosh they are so adorable and i wanna spoil them whipped). And thry buy the reader new toys and even like some kind of snack. And the boys find her with them. Please and thank you."

"I'm just gonna check out this store and I'll catch up with you guys!"

You had been at the mall with Hoseok and Jimin, and the boys were currently balls deep in a pile of shoes, Hoseok torn between two pairs of speakers and Jimin having a small crisis over boots. You spotted a makeup store across the way, and you figured that they would still be here deciding by the time you got done looking through the entire store.

Jimin whined, "but I need your help deciding, noona!"

You snickered. "You're beyond my help, Jiminie. I'll be right back, okay?"

And it should have been that easy. You were perusing the makeup store, looking at different shades of lipstick, when something caught your eye. A unicorn-themed pallette of eyeshadow.

You found yourself drifting over to it, picking it up and holding it in your hands. It was sparkly and colorful, pretty pastels and pictures of unicorns and-

Oops.

You giggled to yourself, noticing unicorn and mermaid lip gloss in the same section. You picked up both of those, too, and opened them to smell them. One smelled like berries and the other smelled like cotton candy.

"Pretty," you mumbled, looking at the pink and blue swirls.

You didn't end up buying any of the aforementioned makeup, but you lingered in the store for a bit longer. When you finally left and went back to the shoe store to find your daddies (you figured you should let them know that you were little), you found that they were gone.

Uh oh. 

You didn't have your phone because you didn't have pockets, so you had asked Hoseok to keep your phone in his pocket. You felt your eyes start to water as you looked around the store, hoping that they would materialize in front of you. But they didn't.

"Hey, are you okay?"

You gasped when you looked up, a woman about your age standing in front of you.

"I… uhm…"

"You're the one always hanging out with BTS, right?"

Oh no. Not another sasaeng. Not when you were little, and alone, and-

"Hey, hey. Breathe; it's okay." The woman slid down her face mask and you let out another gasp. It was Jisoo from Blackpink.

"Oh," you breathed. "You're-"

She nodded, pulling her mask back up. "Are you alright? You look really scared."

You shook your head. "Lost Ap- uhm, Jiminie and Hobi-oppa."

Jisoo nodded, understanding. "Where did you last see them?"

"Here," you whispered. "Went to the makeup store and got, uhm… distracted. Then came back and they were gone."

"Hmm," Jisoo said. "I can help you find them, alright? The mall isn't that big! They couldn't have gone far."

Your lip still wobbled, though. You wanted your daddies. You didn't want to be with someone you didn't even know when you were little and in public, to boot.

"Can I ask you something?" Jisoo asked, much quieter. "I don't mean to offend you if you aren't, but, are you little?"

Your eyes went wide. So not only did the staff know, but so did other bands? The boys were going to kill you, they would be so mad and-

" _Breathe_ ," Jisoo instructed you again. "It's okay, it's really okay. I know someone who's a little. You weren't being obvious or anything, I promise. I just know what to look for, okay?"

You breathed a sigh of relief and nodded. "C-can try to be big for you," you whispered, hoping you weren't making Jisoo uncomfortable.

Jisoo threaded your fingers together and shook her head. "You don't have to, honey. I just wanted to make sure, so I know how to take care of you. I want to make sure you're safe until we find the boys, okay?"

You started to feel more at ease as Jisoo led you out of the store. She kept hold of your hand as you walked past storefronts, peeking into each one to look for the boys.

"Mm, I really like your music," you told her shyly.

Jisoo lit up and squeezed your hand. "Thank you, sweetie!"

"Daddies say sometimes I sing it in my sleep," you giggled.

And that was the moment that Jisoo looked at you, laughing behind your hand and looking so small and sweet. That was also the moment that her heart exploded in her chest and she found herself blurting out,

"Oh my god, you're so cute."

You only giggled harder, trying to hide even more. "N-not cute, unnie."

Oh god, that nickname. She knew that you must be around the same age, but that was it for her: she was whipped with a capital W.

You gasped when you reached a toy store, spotting a make-your-own bath bomb kit.

"Do you like bath bombs?" Jisoo asked, and you nodded eagerly. "Aw, let me get it for you then!" She suggested without hesitation.

You blushed and shook your head. "No, no! That's okay!"

"But I want to," Jisoo tried again. "You're so cute when your face lights up like that!"

Now you were blushing, curling against Jisoo's side as she chuckled and patted your head.

"It's okay, baby, really. And don't be embarrassed, okay? Unnie wants to get it for you!"

She dragged you into the store, placing the bath bomb kit in your hand before spotting a makeup kit on a nearby shelf.

"Baby, you said you were in the makeup store before! You like makeup?"

You nodded shyly. "Like to put it on me and my daddies."

Jisoo grabbed the makeup kit from the shelf. "Let's get this then, too! Maybe you can do unnie's makeup one day, hmm?"

So maybe you left the store with a bag of toys. Maybe, just maybe, Jisoo had lowkey forgotten all about her mission to find Hoseok and Jimin for you. Because once you left the toy store, you in a stream of "thank you so much, unnie" 's, Jisoo was leading you to the food court.

"Have you ever had an Orange Julius, little one?"

Soon enough, you were on Jisoo's lap at a table, both sipping the yummy creamsicle smoothies as you watched Tangled on Jisoo's phone. You were entranced in the movie, pointing out your favorite parts to Jisoo, who, for her part, asked you questions and seemed just as interested as you. You were only brought out of your little bubble when you heard your name, looking up just in time to see Hoseok and Jimin rushing over to you.

"Oh my god, we've been looking everywhere for you-" Jimin gasped, out of breath.

Hoseok looked like he was going to convulse on the floor when he realized that not only were you sitting on some woman's lap, but that woman was _Jisoo_.

"Jisoo-ssi, let me explain-"

"You don't have to!" She waved him off. She playfully bounced you in her lap, making you giggle. "She's so cute. I'm actually kind of jealous, Hoseok-ssi, that you guys get her all to yourselves."

"I-" Jimin tried again. "You know about… you know… littlespace?"

Jisoo nodded. "Mhm, but seriously. I think she's the cutest little I've ever seen. I'm so whipped." She punctuated the statement by tickling your side and making you giggle.

"Unnie, nooooo! No tickles!" You gasped, wriggling.

Jisoo laughed and hugged you. "Alright, no more tickles. Did you finish your smoothie, baby?"

You nodded. "Thank you, unnie. Loved the orange ju-uhm… juicius."

Hoseok shook his head. "You didn't have to get her a smoothie-"

"Why not? She liked it! And we got to watch Tangled for a bit, didn't we?" She asked you.

You nodded eagerly. "Had fun with unnie. Can I see her again, Baba?"

Hoseok nodded, beckoning you over to him. "I think your unnie has to finish her shopping though, hmm? Can you say thank you to her for watching you?"

You hopped off her lap and pulled her into a tight hug, telling her, "thank you for everything! You my favorite unnie!"

Jisoo chuckled and picked up your bag of toys from a nearby chair. "Of course, princess. Unnie wants to play with you again soon, okay?" She handed the bag off to Jimin. "Don't forget your toys, baby!"

"Thank you, unnie! You the best!" You exclaimed as Jimin gaped at the huge bag he was now holding.

" _Toys?_ " Hoseok asked, eyebrows raised.

Jisoo chuckled nervously as Hoseok took your hand. "I couldn't help it," she admitted.

Hoseok bowed, apologies spewing from his lips, but Jisoo only waved him off, insisting that she wanted to and that you weren't a bother at all.

When you had finally said goodbye and you had one hand in each of the boys', you started skipping between them.

"You're really something else, little one, you know that?" Jimin asked.

You smiled and shrugged. It seemed like you kept making new friends everywhere you went, and you were glad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (When I'm annoyed with my fiance, I call him my boyfriend to bug him).
> 
> Me: "So then I'll tell her that my boyfriend-"
> 
> Fiance: "Boyfriend, huh?"
> 
> Me, still slightly salty: "Fiance. Whatever you're calling yourself nowadays."
> 
> Him, smirking: "Oppa."
> 
> That's it, I want a divorce.


	114. Chapter 114

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I’m not sure if this is similar to another chapter, but could you do one where the MC is really little (1-2yrs) and they’ve went out for the day (wherever you want to go) and she wets her nappy but is scared to tell her daddies because they haven’t changed her in a public place before. She’s fine for a while, and is distracted, but then she starts feel uncomfortable and squirms a lot. One of the boys ask if she needs a change but she refuses, but then one of her daddies checks her nappy. She starts crying as she doesn’t want to be changed in public but then fluff ensues and they cuddle her until she lets them take her and change her somewhere. (Maybe a fluffy changing scene) Thanks :)"

"How are you holding up, pumpkin?"

You mouthed at Seokjin's shirt, not really able to answer his question. This was the first time that you were out in public in such a young headspace, and all the pretty colors and lights at the arcade were distracting.

The boys had originally planned to come here for you, but then you had woken up teetering on babyspace. When they asked, you said that you still wanted to go, so they did. At this point, though, Jungkook and Taehyung were playing more games than you. You were just being held by your daddies and put on random rides, giggling with the boys only half-aware of what was going on.

"You wanna play basketball, baby?" Yoongi asked, pointing at the basketball machine.

You nodded, so Yoongi put some coins in the machine to make the balls release. Seokjin held you at his hip as Yoongi handed you a ball, encouraging you to throw it.

"Good job, baby!" He praised you when you did, missing. "Try again, hmm?" He handed you another ball.

You missed just about every shot, and Yoongi showed off a little bit by making a few baskets, himself. You were having so much fun with that game that you didn't notice until after that you were wet.

You bit your lip nervously, glancing from Yoongi to Seokjin.

"You okay, honey?" Seokjin asked, brushing back your hair.

You nodded. Maybe you could just wait until you got home to ask for a change. You had never worn diapers in public before, and you were scared to be changed in the arcade bathroom. It wasn't at home. It wasn't familiar to you.

"Let's go find your other daddies, okay?" Yoongi asked.

Seokjin set you on Hoseok's lap when you found him and Namjoon playing a racing game. He groaned about how Seokjin was "trying to make him lose", but then he placed your hands on the steering wheel.

"Here, baby, help Baba drive!"

You giggled, driving the virtual car as Hoseok pressed the pedals for you.

"Good job, baby girl! Look, we beat Dada!"

If Namjoon had purposely thrown the race to let you win, nobody said anything about it. When the game ended, Hoseok kept you on his lap, bouncing you up and down. It made you even more aware of your wet diaper, and you whimpered softly.

"Baby? What's wrong?" Namjoon asked, brushing back your hair.

You shook your head, trying to get comfortable on Hoseok's lap but failing miserably. The wet, cold diaper was getting itchy and it felt gross. Tears started welling up in your eyes as you squirmed.

It was Yoongi who put two and two together. He knelt down and asked you softly, "are you wet?"

You shook your head. "Uh uh."

By then, the maknae line had wandered over. Jimin took in your clearly upset state and asked, "what's going on?"

Namjoon sighed and explained, "she's squirming around like she's uncomfortable but she said she doesn't need to be changed."

Taehyung shrugged. "That's pretty easily found out, isn't it?" He shamelessly knelt down and stuck his hand up your shorts to feel your diaper. "She's wet," he said.

Jimin went to lift you up, saying, "here, let's go get you changed, princess-"

But you hid your face in Hoseok's shirt and whimpered, "no!"

"Why not, honey?" Jungkook asked. "Don't you feel yucky? Wanna get all clean?"

You shook your head. "N-not here. Wanna go home." Hoseok rubbed your back and held you close, trying to soothe you.

"Oh," Seokjin realized what was going on. "Are you nervous because we're in public, baby girl?"

You nodded, sniffling quietly. Your skin was starting to hurt where the wet diaper rubbed against it. You were surely going to get a rash. You broke down into tears, clinging to Hoseok's shirt as he rocked you, trying to calm you down.

"Baby," Jimin asked softly, "can you look at Appa, please?"

You hesitantly looked up at Jimin, who offered you a soft smile. "I know words are hard right now, but can you tell Appa why you don't want to be changed here? It'll be just like at home. It'll only be a few minutes, I promise."

You shook your head, still adamant. "Potty here scary. People inside," you whimpered.

"Oh, sweetheart," Taehyung stepped in. "It's not a big public potty, there's no stalls. It's just like at home. It'll only be us in there, okay?"

Seokjin reached over and cupped your cheek, thumbing away your tears. "Can one of us please change you, baby? We just don't want you to be uncomfy anymore."

You worried your lower lip between your teeth, but finally nodded. If your daddies said it was okay, then it must be.

"Let Appa take you," Jimin tried again, holding out his arms.

Defeated, you let him pick you up. He grabbed your diaper bag and slung it over his shoulder, blowing a raspberry on your cheek. You giggled despite yourself, happy that Jimin kept you amused and distracted the entire walk to the bathroom.

It was, in fact, like the bathroom at home. Jimin set you on the counter while he laid out your changing mat, all the while telling you what a good girl you were for agreeing to be changed.

"Not so bad, hmm?" Jimin asked as he set you down on the mat.

You shook your head. It wasn't so bad, especially not when Jimin was talking to you so sweetly and making you feel at ease.

"Such a good girl," he cooed as he shimmied your shorts down. 

He expertly removed your wet diaper, tossing it into the trash. He frowned when he looked down, seeing red blotches on your skin.

"Oh, honey. Does it hurt?"

You nodded. "Ouchie."

"My poor little love," he murmured, wiping you down extra gently with a baby wipe. "Appa will fix it, don't you worry."

After you were clean, Jimin applied a generous amount of cream to everywhere that was red and inflamed. He kissed your belly after, tickling you with his breath as you giggled.

"Like when Appa gives you kisses, princess?"

You nodded and giggled again as he pressed another kiss above your navel. He then lifted your butt and slid a clean diaper beneath you, taping you up.

"Good job, baby!" He praised you as he pulled your pants back up. "All done, you did it!"

"Done?" You asked as Jimin gathered you into his arms.

He pressed a kiss to your head. "All done, angel. Appa's so proud of you for being brave."

"Brave?" You asked, mouthing at his collarbone.

Jimin chuckled and nodded. "The bravest girl I know."


	115. Chapter 115

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I love this fic so much! You are such a good writer - I have a request! Could you write one where the mc in little space and the boys (it doesn't have to be all of them, you can pick and choose :) are at the store getting some new clothes and toys and other things for the mc but the mc gets really self conscious and doesn't like that they're spending all that money on her so she starts to get fussy/bratty and refusing all of the things they show her and maybe starts taking things out of the cart to put back on the shelves? And she won't tell the boys what's wrong so they have to punish her and then have a talk afterwards?"

"Baby, come try this on!" Jungkook held up yet another sweater, this one with thick pastel stripes wrapping around it.

You whined, looking at the cart Seokjin was pushing, already full of things you didn't need, but the boys kept insisting that you "had to have".

You shook your head at Jungkook, and his smile dropped.

"You don't like it?" He asked.

It wasn't that; the sweater looked soft and warm and fuzzy, and you could easily see yourself curled up on the couch wearing it on a rainy day. The problem was that the boys just kept spending money on you.

Yes, they were multimillionaires. A few hundred dollars at a department store was pocket change to them. But that wasn't the _point_. The point was that they were always doting on you with littlespace items and lavish gifts (no, Jimin, you didn't need to get a $300 shirt just because "his baby would look adorable in it").

"D-don't want it, Daddy," you whispered.

Jungkook put it back on the rack, plastering a smile to his face. "Okay, I'll find you a different one then, sweethe-"

" _No_ ," you whined, stamping your foot. "No more. No more clothes."

"But baby," Hoseok asked softly, "don't you like getting new clothes?"

"Don't need them," you stood your ground.

"It's not about _needing_ them," Jimin explained. "We just want to spoil our princess."

You felt tears gathering in your eyes. You didn't want to be spoiled. You didn't want the boys spending money on you. For some reason, it was making you feel bad.

"N-no!" You all but shouted. You went to the cart, starting to put things back onto the shelves (most likely in the wrong places). "No more, no more!" You were haphazardly shoving toys and clothes and sippy cups back onto the shelf when you felt a hand on your shoulder and you froze.

"Little one, why are you acting up in the store?" Namjoon asked lowly, close to your ear.

You gulped. Acting up in public was one of the biggest rules, due to the boys' fame. You shrugged and kicked the ground. "Don't want them."

"But honey," Yoongi tried again, "we want to buy you things."

"No!" You screeched. "No more, don't want!"

Taehyung's eyes widened when he heard just how high-pitched your voice had gotten. He was at your side, grabbing your arm roughly in seconds. "We're going to the car," he growled.

Of all the boys, Taehyung was by far one of the scariest when angry. His jaw was set in a firm line and he pulled you carelessly by your wrist, not letting up even when you started to cry and apologize.

"Hyung, can you wait outside the car for a sec?" Taehyung asked breathlessly as he pulled you into the backseat.

Uh oh.

You didn't realize you'd said it out loud until the driver obediently left the driver's seat, shutting the door behind him. Taehyung bent you over his knee and said, "uh oh is right, little girl. Tou-san is very disappointed right now."

"Didn't mean to, I-"

You yelped as Taehyung's hand came down on your butt, hard.

"Tou-san!"

_Smack. Smack. Smack._

"M'sorry, please, no more!"

_Smack. Smack._

Taehyung pulled you up onto his lap, pressing a kiss to your hair. "We're going to have a long talk about your behavior when we get home."

By then, the rest of the boys were clambering into the car. Glancing at your tear-stained face, Seokjin sighed. "Let's go home."

The ride back to the dorm was nearly silent aside from your quiet sniffling. Taehyung rubbed your back the entire drive, a quiet comfort that kept you sniffling instead of full on sobbing.

Inside, the boys took you into the living room and the eight of you gathered around on the couch. You picked at your fingernails, staring down at your lap.

"Am I in trouble, daddies?"

Yoongi answered you, "I think Tou-san already gave you your punishment, didn't he?"

"Yes," you whispered.

"We just want you to tell us what happened in the store, sweetheart," Namjoon explained. "We want to know what that tantrum was about."

You continued picking at your nails until Jimin reached over and took both your hands into his gently. "Stop it. You'll make yourself bleed."

You whimpered softly, shrugging. "Daddies spend too much money on me."

"But daddies have a lot of money, baby, and we _like_ buying you things," Seokjin explained.

You shook your head. "Too much. Buy me too much. Spoiled."

"But baby," Hoseok explained, "spoiling you makes us happy. We love seeing you in the clothes we get you, or playing with new toys."

Jungkook added, "we're your daddies and it's our sworn responsibility to spoil your cute little butt."

You giggled at that, fidgeting with Jimin's hands. "But-"

"No buts," Taehyung said firmly. "Do you remember when big you had that Gucci dog carrier custom order for Yeontan?"

You nodded, remembering that distantly.

"You spent way too much money, time, and effort on that," he told you. "But I loved it, and I know that you _wanted_ to put that thought and money and effort into the gift."

Catching on, Jimin said, "it's the same for us. We love buying you things. It's another way to show you that we love you, by making sure that you have nice things."

"We don't want our baby to ever have to want for anything," Jungkook added.

You blushed, squirming where you sat. The boys were too nice; you still felt like you didn't fully deserve their love.

"What's wrong, princess?" Namjoon asked. "Do you not believe us?"

"Just…" You felt Jimin let one of his hands release yours in order to rub your back. "Just don't think I deserve you all."

"But you do," Yoongi whispered. "God, do you know how many times I've thought that, baby girl? That I don't deserve where I am in life. That I don't deserve you, or to have such great friends," he added, glancing at the other boys. "Family."

"But he does, doesn't he?" Hoseok asked you. "Papa deserves all of that, hmm?"

You nodded; of course Yoongi deserved all that!

"Our little girl deserves it, too," Seokjin assured you. "Our little girl deserves the world."

"I know it's hard," Jungkook whispered, "to accept this. Because it goes against everything you've ever been taught. But you don't need to _earn_ our love. We will never, ever withhold our love. It's not a game of rewards and punishment. It's unconditional."

Namjoon beckoned you over, patting his lap. He pulled you close when you approached him, helping you settle on his lap. "Let us take care of you, and spoil you, and show you just how loved you are."

"Know that I'm loved, Dada," you finally whispered.

"Good girl," he cooed, pressing a kiss to your temple. "Next time, when daddies want to buy you something, will you let us?"

You hesitantly nodded, feeling a bit more at ease after your talk.

"Thank you, baby," Hoseok smiled at you. "That makes us very happy."

You offered a soft smile of your own. "Daddies make me very happy, too."


	116. Chapter 116

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Really made me think about when the boys for some reason take her with them to an award show. She gets to be backstage in their room etc. and while they're performing someone (an idol or idol group) comes in not having noticed that it wasn't their room and just see this cute girl having the time of her life with idk, having a teaparty with the stuffies she got to bring. And eventually the boys come backstage, tired but also energetic after the good performance and all they want is time with their little angel. But, hold on, why is there such a commotion at their room? Why are there so many people? They go in and just see reader surrounded by idols (also jisoo and BP cause that was just the cutest shit) who r all playing with her.
> 
> Idk, maybe it's too big of a concept but I just think it be so cute and maybe a few other idols r little as well or other groups have Littles. I think it be good for the boys as well as the reader to meet more people who r in the same industry as them who also have Littles ya know?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I am not in the Blackpink or TXT fandoms. I have never even heard a TXT song or seen them. So keep that in mind when reading this, I did my best.

"Daddies have to go on stage now, are you sure you'll be okay, little one?" Namjoon asked, on his way out the door of their dressing room.

You nodded from where you were having a tea party with your stuffies on the floor. "Mhm! We have tea party when you get back, daddies!"

Jungkook chuckled and blew you a kiss. "Be back soon, pretty girl. Be good."

You amused yourself having a tea party with your favorite stuffies, RM, Patches, and Beary. You were pouring some water into Patches' tea cup when there was a knock on the door and you gasped as it opened.

"Hyungs, we were wondering if-" Soobin cut himself off as he saw the tea party you were having on the floor. 

Yeonjun grabbed his hand and tried to pull him back out the door. "Come on, we should go-"

"But hyungie," Soobin whined. "Wanna play."

You grinned upon hearing the lilt in Soobin's voice. "Little too?" You asked.

Soobin nodded, fidgeting in his suit. "Can play with noona?" He asked.

You nodded eagerly, patting the space beside you. "Come play! Having tea party!"

Yeonjun thought better of it, but his maknae was already on the floor, giggling with you as you introduced him to your stuffies. He reluctantly joined you and asked, setting his beer down,

"Can I play, too?"

You smiled wide and handed him a little teacup, and he made a big show of pouring some of his beer into it before taking a sip. "Wow, little one! What lovely tea!"

You and Soobin giggled together, drinking water from your own cups. "Patches made the tea!" You squeaked, pointing to the bear.

"Patches good barista!" Soobin said, clapping his hands together.

You both gasped as there was another knock at the door. Before you had a chance to respond, the door was opening and Jisoo and Jennie were stumbling into the room.

"Baby, there's someone I want you to meet-"

Jennie gasped, taking in your little tea party as Soomin hid against his hyung's side.

"Oh my gosh, so cute. Soobin, too?" Jennie all but squealed.

"Unnie!" You cried out, motioning her over.

Jisoo easily slid on the floor behind you, pulling you right onto her lap. "Hey, sweetie. You're having a tea party, hmm?"

"Mhm! Soobin and Yeonjun came to play too!"

"Aw, Soobin," Jennie gently coaxed him out of Yeonjun's side. "It's okay, we want to play with you. Can we play, too?"

Soon you were all laughing and playing, having loud and boisterous tea party. You were so loud that you didn't even hear yet another knock on the door. Before you knew it, Bang and Sejin were standing in front of you.

"Well, well," Bang said with a grin. "Having a little tea party, are we?"

"Grandpa!" You made grabby hands at him, and he sat down to give you a hug. "Grandpa, have some tea!"

"Tea, huh?" Sejin asked, amused as he noticed Yeonjun pouring more beer into his cup.

"Yeonjun is having special tea," you explained. "But not Soobin and me, cause we're too little."

Bang finally glanced at the TXT boys, a warm smile painting his face. "Hi, little one. I didn't know. You're a lot better at keeping secrets than BTS, huh?"

Soobin blushed and nodded. "You be my grandpa too?" He asked shyly.

Jennie and Jisoo "aw'd" so loud you wouldn't be surprised if anyone in the hallway could hear them.

"Of course I'll be your grandpa, too!" Bang reached out and ruffled Soobin's hair.

It was then that the door opened with Yoongi asking, "why is it so damn loud in-"

"Oh," Jimin breathed, stuck in the doorway as he took in the scene in front of him.

"Move, hyung, I wanna see the baby-" Jungkook froze, too.

"Come on in, boys," Sejin beckoned them inside. "We're just having a tea party with the little ones!"

"Little _ones_?" Namjoon asked, confused as he shut the door behind them.

"Soobin little too!" You announced from where Jisoo still held you in her lap.

Hoseok was the first to react to the new information. He sat right down and told Soobin, "you're so cute, baby. Don't be shy, little boy."

"S'okay?" Soobin asked, glancing at his other hyungs for approval.

They all nodded and/or gave affirmative thumbs ups. Soobin was smiling again when Namjoon said, "of course it's okay! Your hyungies all think you're precious."

As the other boys started sitting down to join the tea party, you noticed Taehyung and Jungkook off to the side, reluctant to join you. You could tell immediately that Taehyung had slipped by the way he clung to Jungkook, looking close to tears as his boyfriend tried to comfort him.

"We'll be right back-" Jungkook started to say, but you held out your hand for Taehyung.

"TaeTae," you whispered. "You can play too."

Taehyung glanced between you and the boys for a moment, waiting for rejection as the other boys pieced together what you were implying.

"Tae," Jimin asked softly. "Are you a switch?"

Taehyung nodded, eyes getting even glossier. But instead of rejection, Seokjin patted his lap and invited him over.

"Come sit on hyungie's lap so we can play, baby boy. It's okay."

Taehyung sighed with relief and scrambled into Seokjin's lap, making Jungkook smile fondly. He finally joined you all on the floor.

"I would like to propose a toast," Bang said, holding up his teacup. "To BTS, TXT, and Blackpink, for the well-deserved awards they all won today! And to our three precious babies here, who Grandpa loves to pieces!"

"Cheers!" You all clanked glasses together.

You had so much fun playing with your daddies, TaeTae, and the other idols. Everyone was super sweet to you, Taehyung, and Soobin. By the time the other idols had to get back to their groups and Bang and Sejin had to leave, all the littles were full and well tuckered out. You were half asleep in Jisoo's lap and Taehyung was sucking his thumb on Seokjin's. Soobin was snoring softly against his hyung's shoulder.

As everyone said goodbye and dispersed (after offering hugs and kisses to all the littles), you were left alone with the boys. You yawned, making grabby hands to be pulled into someone's lap. Taehyung whined when Jimin picked you up, making grabby hands at you.

"Want baby," he whined.

Seokjin ruffled his hair and shifted Taehyung in his lap so that there was room for you, too. "Come to Da, little one."

You curled up on Seokjin's lap, your limbs entangling with Taehyung's. Sleepily, you pressed a kiss to his lips. "Had fun, daddies."

"You guys met lots of new friends, hmm?" Hoseok asked.

Taehyung nodded sleepily. "New friends."

"We're proud of you, Tae," Yoongi whispered. "For trusting us. You know that?"

Taehyung mumbled, "hyungs don't hate TaeTae?"

"Of course not," Jimin said. "We could never hate TaeTae, little or big."

When you and Taehyung let out more yawns, your eyes fluttering shut with your heads on Seokjin's shoulders, Jungkook stepped in.

"I think it's time to get our sleepy little babies home and into bed, hmm?" He brushed back Taehyung's hair. "Let Da carry baby, and Daddy will carry you, TaeTae."

"Can carry?" Taehyung asked. "Not too heavy?"

"Daddy's strong," Jungkook assured him, picking him up effortlessly. 

Seokjin carried you and Jungkook carried Taehyung to the car. You were both asleep moments after you had been buckled in, your heads leaning against each other and your arms linked tightly. You had a really, really great tea party. The best ever, actually! You hoped you would get to see everyone again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think kids can sense self-loathing. I got multiple hugs from both kids today (unheard of. The kids are not cuddly). When my fiance asked my niece for a hug, she said "nope!" But when I asked "can auntie have a hug?" She said "yup!" And then hugged me again when I was putting her to bed. So that and the hugs from my nephew made me feel a little better.


	117. Chapter 117

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Could you do one around yoongi and yn’s relationship? Reading the recent chapters, I thought it would be interesting to hear how yoongi and yn kind of connected? I thought it would be kind of funny and cute (bc yoongi is so awkward) if he was left alone w her for the first time and had to give her her first bath and him being all weird and didn’t want to overstep, but also needed to clean her and he just gets flustered, and then she wanted to nurse too, and then maybe the boys walk in and see it and he gets embarrassed at how “soft” he is being w her? But he doesn’t care bc he wants to make her feel safe or something?"

"Hyung, I'm sorry, we need to stay later than expected," Namjoon apologized over the phone. "You'll need to give her a bath and put her to bed by yourself."

Yoongi bit his lip, looking over to where you were coloring on the living room floor. He had been alone with you all day as the other members all had a dance practice for a dance he had already learned. It had gone pretty smoothly all day, considering that it was his first time one with you for any length of time.

Yoongi sighed and told Namjoon, "no problem. I can do it."

You looked up as he walked back into the room, holding up the picture you drew. "Look, oppa, it's us!"

Yoongi glanced at the picture of two figures holding hands, surrounded by hearts and flowers and stars. "Wow, sweetie! That's so good."

You placed the picture on the coffee table, asking, "will you hang it in your studio?"

Yoongi smiled and nodded. "Of course I will. Will that make you happy, little one?"

You nodded, jumping up and wrapping your arms around Yoongi's waist. "Really happy," you told him.

It took him a shocked moment to melt into the touch, but he was soon hugging you back. "Everyone else is going to be back late," he explained carefully. "Can oppa give you a bath and put you to bed?"

You looked up at him with owlish eyes, nodding. "Oppa doesn't mind?" You asked softly, worried.

Yoongi smiled and shook his head. "Of course I don't mind. You'll be a good girl for oppa, won't you?"

"Of course! Always a good girl!"

Not ten minutes later, Yoongi was filling up the tub in your ensuite. Maybe he even let you use both a bath bomb _and_ bubbles, when the other boys always made you choose one or the other. But hey, the more time Yoongi spent with you, the weaker he was getting for you.

Once you were situated in the bath, playing with the bubbles and some bath toys, Yoongi started washing your hair. He lathered in the shampoo and then rinsed it carefully, making sure that not a single drop got in your eyes. You hummed contently as he repeated the process with conditioner.

"You're okay with me washing you, right?" Yoongi asked, soft and unsure as he fiddled with the washcloth in his hand.

You nodded. "Is… oppa okay with it?"

He glanced at your naked form, realizing that washing you involved _touching_ your naked body, but he nodded jerkily. "You just… you guide me, okay? Tell me how the other boys do it."

"Okay!" You chirped. "Mm, usually we do my arms and then my legs! Then my back and chest! Then uhm, you know…" you shyly pointed between your legs, causing Yoongi to sputter and turn beet red. "Uhm, princess parts."

Yoongi tried to swallow down his embarrassment, doing as you said and starting with your arms. That was easy, normal. Your legs were the same. He didn't need to touch anywhere precarious yet.

He washed your back, and then moved on to your chest. That was when he started getting flustered. He blushed, quickly washing your chest and trying his best not to look at you as he did so.

When he got to your aforementioned "princess parts", that was the true test of how deep Yoongi's stoicism ran. He took in a deep breath, whispering, "gonna wash… there… now, okay?"

You nodded, and Yoongi managed to make quick work of washing your privates without anyone feeling too uncomfortable. Okay, so maybe he wanted to crawl underneath the tile floor. But you were fine, and that was what mattered.

Yoongi dried you off with a fluffy towel, tickling your tummy to make you giggle as he carried you into the bedroom. He rifled through your dresser, pulling out pajamas for you.

"Do you uhm, need a pull up for bed?" He asked softly.

"I'm a big girl!" You protested.

Yoongi floundered. "I mean-" he sighed. "Just, in case? I don't know! Underwear is fine, then?"

You shrugged. "Sometimes have accidents at night."

Yoongi ruffled your hair, trying to put you at ease. "That's okay, honey. We'll put you in the pull up then, okay? You're still my big girl."

After you were dressed and in bed, Yoongi figured he would just tuck you in and leave. But instead, you pouted at him, grabbing his sleeve.

"Oppa, can you lay with me?"

How could he say no to your sweet face? He crawled into bed with you, wrapping his arms around you tight. "Like this?" He asked softly.

You nodded, nuzzling against his chest. "Can… can have your nipple?"

Yoongi sputtered, tensing up. "Uhm, what?"

You felt tears welling up in your eyes; you hadn't been expecting rejection. "N-nothing, nevermind."

"No, baby," Yoongi brushed back your hair before shimmying his shirt up to expose his nipple. "Here, it's okay. You can… have it?"

As you shyly wrapped your lips around him, Yoongi sighed at the sensation. So _that_ was what you meant. He ran his fingers through your hair as you sucked, the soothing motions slowly lulling you to sleep.

When Yoongi was sure that you were asleep, Yoongi gently moved your mouth from his nipple and pulled his shirt back down. He was going to try and leave the room, but first he decided to cuddle you for a few more minutes.

Of course, the other boys chose that moment to peek their heads in, probably to check if you were asleep. When they saw Yoongi curled up with you so comfortable, they couldn't help all tiptoeing into the room to get a better look.

"Guys!" Yoongi hissed when Jimin took out his phone and started snapping pictures. "Cut it out!"

Jungkook giggled, "hyung, you look so cute with her."

"So _soft_ ," Seokjin added, teasing. "It's a good look for you, Yoongi-ah."

"Leave me alone," he mumbled, making no move to extract himself from you. "She asked me to lie down with her."

Taehyung smiled sweetly. "Bedtime went okay?" He asked.

Yoongi nodded, pressing a kiss to the top of your head. "She's really sweet," he whispered.

"I guess she's worth being soft for, huh?" Jimin asked, without a hint of teasing in his tone.

Yoongi smiled down at you and nodded. "Yeah, I just have the overwhelming urge to protect her from everyone and everything," he admitted.

Taehyung just smiled and said, "welcome to being a caregiver."


	118. Chapter 118

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Could you do one where yn does something naughty under yoongi’s care (maybe she runs away, and scares him, or messes up one of his music projects) and she gets punished (the spanking) but he doesn’t realize he has a ring on or something and thinks she’s just being extra defiant, but he ends up hurting her with his ring on her butt and then she gets scared of him? And then he feels bad and tries to apologize but she stands her ground?"

"If I have to ask you one more time to stop running in my studio," Yoongi said, not looking up from his computer, "then you're going to leave."

You pouted, coming to a stop behind Yoongi and hugging him. "But Papa, m'bored."

"Go see what your other daddies are doing, then," he said, still clicking.

You grumbled, upset that he wasn't paying attention to you. You wondered if his threats to make you leave were just a bluff. You pulled away from him and started running around the room again, determined to test your luck.

"What did I just tell you!"

It happened in an instant-

Yoongi spun around in his chair to grab you and you attempted to dodge his arm, knocking into his desk. You gasped as a half-full can of energy drink tipped over, pouring right onto Yoongi's computer tower before either of you could react.

" _Fuck_ ," Yoongi shouted, grabbing the can, but it was too late. It was already empty and the computer screen had gone black. He crushed the can in his fist, letting out a growl as he threw it into the nearby trash can. "Do you see why we don't run, now?" He shouted at you. "I've been working on that song for _hours_! Hours! Why can't you just listen?"

You started sobbing before Yoongi had even pulled you onto his lap, flipping you over and starting to smack your butt, hard. You started screaming at the top of your lungs; it hurt so bad. Something was wrong. Something hard was pressing into your flesh with each hit; no, more than one something. 

You don't know how long Yoongi spanked you for, but by the time he let you go, you were trembling and close to hyperventilating.

"Cut it out," he spat. "Stop crying. You fucked up my whole computer and you think you didn't deserve punishment?"

You whimpered, your butt feeling sore and bruised. You finally noticed the plethora of rings on Yoongi's hand, realizing that those were the source of your pain. You slowly backed to the doorway, sobbing into your hands.

"Your rings," you cried.

"What?" Yoongi asked, looking down at his hands. "Oh, fuck."

"Hurt me," you sobbed. "Hurts."

"Listen, I didn't-" Yoongi shook his head, trying again. "I didn't mean to hurt you that bad. Come here, baby, can I see?"

But you shook your head and ran from the room before he could come after you.

"Little girl, why are you crying?" Jimin asked, running over to you as you came into the vocal studio.

You only sobbed harder, pointing at your butt. "Hurts, hurts."

"Baby," Taehyung said, kneeling down. "You have to take a deep breath and tell us what happened, okay?"

"Papa h-hit me hard. Rings on. Hurts."

"Can I see, honey?" Jimin asked. "Is that alright?"

You nodded, tensing up at the gasp that both he and Taehyung emitted upon pulling down your leggings.

"Oh, sweetheart. Baby girl," Taehyung gasped, pulling you into a tight hug. "It's okay now. You're okay."

"I'm gonna kill him," Jimin snapped, standing up.

"N-no!" You whimpered. "No kill Papa!"

Jimin kept his mouth set in a firm line. "It's just an expression," he explained to you. "I'm just going to tell Papa how much he hurt you and make sure he doesn't do it again."

You don't know how long you and Taehyung sat on the couch with him rocking you in his lap, trying to be mindful of your sore bottom. But eventually, Jimin returned, and Yoongi was with him.

"Baby," Yoongi knelt in front of you. "I'm really, really sorry. I didn't notice that I was wearing my rings. I didn't mean to hurt you like that, you know that, right?"

You clung to Taehyung, refusing to look at Yoongi. "Don't care. Still hurt me. Go away."

"But baby-"

"Go away!" You shouted. "Don't want you here, mean scary Papa!"

Jimin placed a hand on Yoongi's shoulder and said softly, "maybe it's best if you give her some time to cool off."

That night, when all the boys were giving you goodnight kisses, you ignored Yoongi. In the morning, when he tried to join you in playing on the floor with your toys, you scrambled away from him and onto Hoseok's lap instead. When he tried to bribe you with sweets, you even resisted that. He spewed apologies at you nonstop for the next few days, but you still refused to forgive him.

You didn't make any effort to go near Yoongi until you were walking past his room one day and you heard soft sobs coming from the other side of the door. Despite your fear of him, your anger, your sense of betrayal, you still felt a pit of worry in your stomach.

"Papa?" You asked softly, cracking the door open.

"B-baby," He tried to wipe away his tears so you wouldn't see, but more kept leaking from his eyes. "Papa's fine. G-go find one of your other daddies."

But you shook your head, pushing your fear aside to enter the room. "Don't cry, Papa," you whispered, creeping closer to him.

"No, baby, don't-" he hiccuped softly, curling into himself. "I don't want you in here just because I'm crying. It's not fair to you. You're upset, and you have every right to be, and I don't deserve you to be in here, and-"

"A-are you crying because of me, Papa?" You asked, reaching out and trying to pry his hands from his face.

"Please, honey, just go-"

"You deserve me to be here," you whispered. "Baby made a mistake and ruined your computer. Papa made a mistake and hurt baby. Both made mistakes."

Yoongi laughed wetly, shaking his head. "I don't want you forgiving me just because I'm crying like a little bitch. I deserve this, baby. I don't want you forgiving me from guilt, or-"

"Stop it," you whispered. You managed to worm your way onto his lap, and you cupped his cheeks in your hands as his tears continued to flow over them. "Not from guilt, Papa. Forgiving you because I love you."

"I hurt you, baby," he croaked. But he still wrapped his arms around you, steadying you in his lap.

"Bruises mostly gone now," you whispered. "Doesn't really hurt anymore."

"You know that it was an accident, right? You know Papa would never hurt you on purpose, right?"

You nodded, leaning in and pressing a kiss to his wet, salty lips. "I know. Was an accident."

Yoongi buried his face in your shoulder, breathing in deeply. "Missed you," he whispered. "Papa missed you."

Never had you seen Yoongi break down like this. You snuggled closer to him and whispered, "here now. Won't leave Papa."

"Listen," he whispered, somewhat frantic. "If anything ever hurts like that again, or if something makes you uncomfortable, we need a word, okay? So you can say it and daddies will know something is wrong. How does that sound? So I don't hurt my baby again."

"Red," you whispered. 

But Yoongi shook his head. "Something more uncommon, that you don't say normally."

You grinned suddenly and said, "lachimolala."

Yoongi cracked a smile and nodded. "My silly girl. That's a good one."

"I love you, Papa. I'm really sorry about your song."

"I can write another one. I don't care about the song. I just care about my princess, okay? I love you so much."

You stayed snuggled up on Yoongi's lap for the rest of the afternoon.


	119. Chapter 119

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hey, I'm not sure if you're still taking requests. But I thought of an idea where the guys all tell yn to not stay up all night doing big stuff and leave it for another day, but she does the opposite. She doesn't get any sleep that night but she tries to keep it from everyone the next day and stay awake. But when she's little they put her down for naptime and they wake her up so much earlier than she would've wanted. So to keep up the act she just gets out of bed and goes to Yoongi while he's working on something on his computer and he notices she's upset but she says nothing's wrong and just cuddles in his lap all quiet while he's working. Then out of nowhere she just starts crying and Yoongi asks what's wrong and she explains that she feels all yucky because she barely got any sleep. So Yoongi understands and promises to not tell the guys and just let's her nap on his lap. A little angst a little fluff?"

"Noona."

You looked up from your computer, glancing at where Jungkook was tracing circles on Taehyung's stomach with his fingers.

"Hmm?"

"We're gonna go to sleep in my room," Taehyung said. "That okay?"

You smirked. They were anything but subtle. "Have a good night, boys," you teased.

Taehyung leaned down and pecked the top of your head, telling you, "it's already late, so make sure you go to sleep soon."

"I will, I will. Don't worry."

Jungkook tapped your shoulder and puckered his lips, silently asking for a kiss. Rolling your eyes, you complied.

"Seriously, noona," he said before leaving. "Don't stay up all night working. It can wait until tomorrow."

You checked the clock as they left the room; it was midnight. You still had enough time to get your work done, you were sure of it.

An hour passed before Jimin came strolling in on his way to bed. "It's late," he told you softly, hugging you from behind.

"I'm almost done," you argued. "I'll go to sleep soon."

Jimin sighed and bargained, "you had better be asleep in half an hour. I'm serious. Don't make me tell the hyungs on you."

You rolled your eyes, tilting your head up and capturing his lips in a quick kiss. "Goodnight, Jiminie. I'll go to bed in half an hour."

Well, you went to bed eventually. And by eventually, well… the sun may have been coming out already. You crashed the second your head hit the pillow, falling into a deep sleep.

"Hey, time to wake up."

It felt like you had only slept for an hour before Namjoon was shaking you awake again. _Oh,_ you realized, looking at the clock. _That's because it was only an hour._

You whined, but dragged yourself out of bed and followed Namjoon downstairs. You knew you would get scolded if the boys found out you stayed up all night working. You tried your best not to look like a zombie as you sat at the table.

As you all ate breakfast, you eyed the boys' coffee with envy. You wished for some caffeine, but you knew they would never give you coffee when you were little. So you suffered through the meal in silence.

"You still sleepy, baby?" Hoseok asked as you clipped some Legos together on the living room floor.

You shrugged and then shook your head. You glanced at the clock, counting down the time until you could have your nap.

"Want Baba to play with you?" Hoseok asked. "Is that it?"

You nodded to appease him, and he joined you on the floor. You were yawning by the time you had finished the house you and him decided to build.

"Looks like it's nap time for our sleepy little girl," Seokjin cooed.

You nodded, wasting no time making grabby hands to be picked up. "Nap time," you agreed.

"Wow, you feeling okay, baby?" Seokjin asked, kissing your temple as he picked you up. "You're never this excited for nap time."

You nodded, trying not to fall asleep right in his arms as he carried you upstairs. "Just sleepy," you mumbled.

By the time he laid you in bed, you were nodding off. You barely felt the kiss he left on your cheek and heard him whisper, "be back in an hour, princess."

You had a short, dreamless sleep. Before you knew it, you were being woken up again by Jimin with soft kisses to your face.

"Time to get up, pretty girl," he murmured. "Wanna come play with Appa?"

You thought about his words from last night, how he had told you to go to sleep and you didn't listen. Guilt-ridden, you shook your head as you sat up. "Where's Papa?"

"In his room, baby. You wanna go to him?"

You nodded, hoping that Jimin wasn't too offended. Luckily, he seemed perfectly fine and even walked you to Yoongi's door. He patted your butt gently, urging you inside. "I'll be downstairs if you wanna come play, baby," he told you.

Yoongi grunted out a "come in" when you knocked on the door, so you slipped inside the room. He was at his desk working on his laptop, but he opened his arms up and patted his lap when he saw you.

"Wanna play, baby?" He asked.

You shook your head, climbing into his lap so that you were facing him with your head resting on his shoulder. He ran his fingers through your hair and kissed your head.

"You okay, doll?"

You nodded, burying your face in Yoongi's shirt and comforting yourself with his smell. Yoongi didn't push you any further, but he kept rubbing your back as he worked on his computer, making sure that you knew he was there for you.

You were so sleepy and cranky. You felt gross and yucky, and you wished that you had just gone to sleep earlier like the maknaes had told you to. You whimpered suddenly, hot tears starting to leak from your eyes as you clutched the front of Yoongi's shirt.

"Sweetheart," Yoongi's hands were both on you now, pulling you impossibly closer. "What's wrong? Come on, you can tell Papa."

"Feel yucky," you cried. "Was bad. Bad girl."

Yoongi shushed you, assuring you, "you aren't a bad girl. Can you tell Papa what you did, and why you feel yucky?"

You sniffled against Yoongi's skin. "Didn't go to sleep when daddies told me too, stayed up all night working. Feel yucky cause didn't sleep."

"Oh, baby, why didn't you tell us?"

You sobbed, shrugging. "Didn't wanna get in trouble for not going to bed. Didn't mean not to listen. Just had lots of work to do."

"Trust me, I understand," Yoongi whispered. "Can you take a deep breath for me, baby? You aren't in trouble. This stays between you and Papa, okay?"

You nodded, sniffling as you tried to quell your tears. "So sleepy, Papa. Everything hurts."

"I know, love. You're gonna nap, how about that, hmm? You wanna sleep here on Papa's lap, or in the bed?"

"Wanna stay with Papa," you managed.

"Okay," Yoongi soothed you, pressing your head back down to his shoulder and smoothing down your hair. "Papa's got you, pretty girl. Have a nice rest now."

"Thank you," you whispered, settling on his lap as he held you tight against him.

"Shh," he whispered. "No need to thank me. Just close your eyes, baby. Papa's here."

You drifted off in his arms, and he let you sleep on him for the rest of the afternoon, even when his legs grew numb and his bladder full. Even when his stomach growled and his eyes threatened to close, as well. Yoongi still held you close and let you rest, making sure that you got all the sleep you could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend tried to make plans with me this weekend (my first weekend off in 7 weeks because overtime) but since she suggested going to a winery, I had to lie and make excuses not to go. She's the kind of person that won't respect that I don't drink anymore because it fucks with my depression. Last time we went out, she tried pressuring me to drink with her the whole time and I'm just not dealing with it anymore. She's gets wasted and is not fun to be around.


	120. Chapter 120

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "This Story gets better and better every time I read a new chapter! I loved the Chapter you made for my request so can I make another one? How about Big!Reader goes alone to a fansign event for a "rookie" group from a different company (ATEEZ maybe🙏🏻🙏🏻🙏🏻) but when she is leaving something happens that makes her drop and Little!Reader gets panicked because she has no idea how to get home. The members of the group whose fansign she just came from find her and one (Wooyoung as he's such a BTS and Jimin fanboy) recognizes her and the group babysit her until her Daddies come to pick her up."

"I'll be home soon, oppa, I'm just leaving now," you assured Hoseok over the phone.

"Are you sure you don't want us to send a car?" Hoseok pressed.

"I can Uber, it's really okay."

It took some extra reassuring, but finally you managed to get Hoseok off the phone. By then, the venue where the Ateez fansign was being held had all but emptied out, and you found yourself in an empty hallway. You checked your Uber app and sighed; 45 minute wait time, minimum. Maybe you _should_ have let Hoseok send a car.

You wandered further down the hall, looking for the main lobby to wait for a ride. But the hallway was winding, and you realized that when on the phone with Hoseok, you had gotten a little bit lost. Anxiety bubbled in your chest.

You willed yourself to stay level-headed, to stay _big_ , but the realization that you were lost and alone, without your da- the _boys_ , was enough to make you start to slip.

You crept down the hall, completely forgetting about ordering your Uber. Your thumb somehow managed to make its way to your mouth without your consent, and the sucking was comforting to you.

"Hey, you lost?"

You jumped at the sound of a voice, barely remembering to pull your thumb from your mouth. But Wooyoung had already seen you, his face contorted with confusion.

"Wait a second," he muttered. "You're always with BTS! It's you, right?"

You shrunk back, nodding. "Daddies," you whispered before you could stop yourself.

"Oh, uh. Is this…" he took a step closer. "Some sort of sub drop, or something? Where are, uh, your daddies?"

"Home," you whispered.

Wooyoung nodded, offering out his hand. "Want to come with me for a little bit? San might be able to, uh. Help."

You nodded dumbly, taking his hand. You were scared, but Wooyoung was being nice. And anyway, he was a big fan of your daddies, so he wouldn't hurt you, right?

"Hey, San?" Wooyoung poked his head into his bandmate's dressing room. "Can I come in?"

San's eyes widened when he saw Wooyoung pulling you into the room, and then his brow furrowed. "You look familiar," he mumbled.

"BTS," Wooyoung explained. "She's their girl."

_Their girl_. You blushed at the words.

"Mm, so what's going on?" San asked, looking you over. "She okay? Looks scared."

"Scared," you agreed. "Want daddies."

San's eyes widened at that. "Oh," he whispered softly. "Sub drop?" He asked you gently, and you shook your head. "Littlespace?" He tried again.

You nodded. "S-sorry," you mumbled, clinging still to Wooyoung's hand.

San shook his head and smiled at you. "It's alright, you don't have to apologize, little one."

"Uh, what's littlespace?" Wooyoung asked, clearly perplexed by your exchange.

"Kind of like sub drop," San shrugged. "Just treat her like a kid. She'll be fine." He punctuated the statement by patting your head.

"She said that they're at home," Wooyoung said.

"Your daddies are home?" San asked, and you nodded. "Do you have your phone on you, sweetie?"

"W-was gonna get Uber," you suddenly remembered, surrendering your phone to San. "Can you help me?"

San smiled and sat on the couch, patting the space next to him. Wooyoung gently led you over and sat you between them, still holding your hand.

"I think it might be better if we call your daddies instead," he whispered. "You don't want to be alone in an Uber, right? It isn't safe."

San nodded, already going through your contacts. "I'll call Namjoon-ssi, how about that?"

You nodded. "Dada."

San smiled as he clicked on the contact. "Yeah, I'll call your Dada."

You listened to San's end of the conversation, hoping that your daddies wouldn't be mad at you for slipping.

"Hey, Namjoon-ssi. It's Choi San. Yeah, from Ateez."

"Yeah, well, actually, uhm-"

"Uh huh, no, we really don't mind. I'm familiar with sub drop and this is, you know. Similar. So."

"No, we don't mind. Wooyoung is with me."

Hearing his name, Wooyoung asked, "is Jimin going to come?"

San only rolled his eyes and waved him off.

"Sure, yeah. See you soon. We'll keep an eye on her."

When he hung up, you asked softly, "is Dada mad?"

San smiled and shook his head. "No, he's not mad. He's just glad you're safe with us."

"Promise?" You asked, pouting.

"I promise!" He assured you. "Here, what's your favorite movie?" He asked, pulling out his phone.

"Mm… have a lot of favorites."

San scrolled through his options, showing you his screen until a thumbnail caught your eye.

"Nemo? Please?"

"Of course, honey."

San scooted closer, close enough to wrap an arm around you. With his free hand, he held the phone in front of you so that all three of you could see it. Wooyoung came closer, too, his hand still entangled with yours.

"This okay?" He asked softly.

You nodded. "You like Nemo?" You asked.

Wooyoung smiled and nodded. "Nemo touched the butt!" He laughed, poking your cheek.

A few minutes into the movie, your thumb was back in your mouth. You felt much calmer, one of your favorite movies on and the two boys being so nice to you. You were giggling at the movie when Wooyoung reached over to the table near the couch, pulling out a pack of gummy bears.

"You like candy, sweetie?"

You nodded. "Like gummies!"

Wooyoung smiled. "Hold out your hand, baby." When you did, he poured some sweets into them.

"Thank you, oppa!"

Wooyoung turned bright red at the nickname, but you just ate your candies and watched the movie. By the time the dressing room door swung open, you were practically on both of their laps, giggling incessantly at the movie. The sugar rush was kicking in, and you were all but bouncing in place.

"Little one," Namjoon was breathless as he pulled a very worried-looking Jimin through the door. "Thank goodness you're alright."

You nodded, wiggling off the couch and crashing into Namjoon's waiting arms. "Watched Nemo! Had candy!"

Jimin chuckled as Wooyoung stood, bowing deeply in front of him. "Jimin-nim," he breathed.

"Wooyoung, just call my hyung."

Wooyoung nodded frantically. "Hyung," he said. "Hyung, I hope that we took good care of her."

Namjoon, who had lifted you into his arms, pinched your cheek. "She seems just fine to me," he assured Wooyoung.

"I think it goes without saying," Jimin said quietly, "that this stays between the five of us, okay?"

San nodded and bowed. "Of course, hyung. We won't even tell the other members."

"We appreciate that," Namjoon said. Then he patted your bottom and prompted you, "what do you say to San and Wooyoung, baby?"

"Thank you for watching me, oppas!" You squeaked, flashing them a bright smile.

They both smiled back. "We had fun!" San told you. "We didn't mind at all."

"Really, she's so cute," Wooyoung gushed.

Jimin reached out and brushed back your hair, almost possessively. "She sure is."

"Thank you again," Namjoon said. "We should be getting her back home now."

"Bye-bye, little one," San said, waving at you.

"Bye, honey," Wooyoung waved as well.

You waved shyly as Namjoon carried you out of the room.

"You had a good time, baby?" Jimin asked as you got carried down the hallway.

"Mhm. Had fun, Appa. They nice."

Namjoon chuckled and pressed a kiss to your hair. "I'm just glad you're safe, angel."

"M'glad too, Dada," you said with a yawn.

"Someone's sleepy," Jimin teased.

"Nuh uh," you argued, even as your eyes were fluttering shut.

You fell asleep in the car, your head on Jimin's lap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo not to be That Guy, but I kind of want to not add anymore fandoms to this? I'm really only ARMY, I have never heard of some of these bands. So I'd rather just stick with BTS and the couple bands that have been requested so far if necessary. Because I just have no clue who these people are and it's hard to write about them? 👉🏻👈🏻 Sorry 😔


	121. Chapter 121

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ohhh another prompt? 👉🏻👈🏻  
> Big her has been sneaking off at times within the past week and the boys did ask her but she always says she has some extra work but they notice she’s acting sneaky and hiding something. Even coming home late. So they sort of think that maybe she went out to see a potential boyfriend or something and the boys got jealous, especially Kook and Jimin. So one day they waited to confront her at the door when she came home with a frame of photo collages of her and the boys which she has been working on at work or her own apartment. She’s planning to give it to them as a gift to commemorate the first time they took her in. 💜 When they confront her though it was the day prior. So big her wanted to surprise them. But out of shock, she slipped and little her basically babbles out the whole surprise. And it all end up in fluff and cuddles 💜"

"Where have you been, hmm?"

Yoongi cornered you the second you walked through the front door, as you were toeing off your shoes.

"Just doing some extra work," you shrugged.

Yoongi looked you over, eyes glowing in the dim lighting of the foyer. "It's pretty late, isn't it? And you've been home late every day this week."

You sputtered for only a moment, nodding. "I've got a lot of work, oppa."

Yoongi placed a gentle hand on your waist and pulled you closer, his breath ghosting over your cheek. "You seem pretty suspicious," he said, voice slightly teasing.

You let out a breath you didn't know you'd been holding in. Yoongi was close, smelling like spicy cologne and faintly of toothpaste.

"Why are you so concerned?"

Yoongi shrugged and backed away, leaving you half wishing that he hadn't. He smirked in your direction before telling you, "go to bed, it's late."

You found yourself whispering, "yes, oppa."

All the boys had noticed your frequent absences, but it seemed that only Jimin and Jungkook were becoming _irritated_ by it. You came home one night to Jimin on your bed, waiting for you.

"C'mere, noona," he beckoned you over, pulling you onto his lap. "Where have you been?"

"Work," you bluffed.

Jimin chuckled, nuzzling his nose against your neck. "I don't believe you."

"Yeah?" You asked. "Then where do you think I was?"

Jimin breathed out harshly, pressing a kiss to your neck. "With a guy, maybe."

You shook your head. "I wasn't."

You both jumped at Jungkook's voice coming from across the room. "You sure about that, noona?"

Jungkook climbed from his own bed, placing himself behind you as you were still seated on Jimin's lap. He occupied the side of your neck that Jimin wasn't, but instead of kissing you, he just breathed in.

"Maybe not," he settled. "You don't look fucked out. Don't smell fucked out."

Jimin snickered. "Such a creep, Jungkook."

"Then what does that make you, Jimin-ssi?"

You chuckled at that. "You're both creeps. Jealous creeps."

Jimin gasped, pretending to be offended. "I said I was good at sharing, sweetheart, but I didn't mean with anyone outside the group."

"I'm not seeing anyone, Jimin. Got it?" You pulled your neck away from Jungkook, who was still nuzzling into your skin. "Cut it out, Jungkookie. Go back to bed."

Jungkook pouted before retreating back to his own bed. "So mean, noona."

You climbed off Jimin's lap and gave him the same treatment, shooing him away. "You too," you told him. "Your own bed. You'll both find out where I've been soon enough. Just be patient, okay?"

"Patience is _not_ a virtue of mine," Jimin complained, but he blew you a kiss and left the room.

"Noona?" Jungkook asked, when you were almost asleep.

"Yeah?"

"You promise, right?"

You sighed. "I promise, Jungkook."

One more day. You were almost finished with what you were working on, and then you could stop sneaking around and lying to the boys. You reminded yourself as you steeled yourself, opening the door to the dorm and readying yourself for more questioning.

"Hey there," Seokjin greeted you from the couch as you tried to slip past the living room. All the boys were gathered in the room, and you felt your stomach drop.

You got the sudden sensation that you were in _trouble_ , and then, your stomach wasn't the only thing that dropped.

"Da-daddies," you mumbled. "I-I'm sorry."

Hoseok patted the space next to him on the couch, and you squeezed yourself between him and Jimin. "Why are you apologizing, sweetheart?"

"Cause I… been coming home late. Lying to daddies. Bad girl."

Jungkook sighed. "You aren't a bad girl, but… what do you mean, lying? Lying about…"

"Seeing someone?" Jimin finished for him, hurt flickering over his face like a flame.

"No! I-" you jumped up from the couch and rifled through your bag, grabbing your phone. You fumbled as you found the photos you had taken of the collage you were making, filled with photos of you and the boys. "Not seeing someone," you whispered, handing the phone to Jungkook. 

"Oh, baby girl," Taehyung smiled wide as he looked over, and Jungkook started passing the phone around to the other boys.

"Princess, you were making this for us?" Yoongi asked, clearly touched.

"Wanted to surprise you," you mumbled.

"Oh, honey, Appa's so sorry," Jimin murmured, kissing your hair. "Accused you of things that weren't true."

"Daddy's sorry, too, baby."

Yoongi cleared his throat and mumbled, "Papa's sorry too, sweetie."

"Hyung?" Jungkook asked, raising his eyebrows and causing Yoongi to flush a bright shade of red.

"Thank you, pumpkin," Seokjin diffused the situation immediately. "Thank you for working so hard on that for us."

"We'll put it right here in the living room so we can see it all the time!" Hoseok suggested.

"That's a great idea," Namjoon said. "What do you think of that, baby?"

You nodded, smiling. "Daddies like it?"

"We love it," Jimin assured you. "We can't wait to see it in person."

"Tomorrow!" You announced. "I'll be done with it tomorrow."

"Thank you, princess. For always thinking of us," Jimin cooed.

The next day, the collage you had made and framed was hanging right in the living room, and you puffed up with pride. The boys liked it, and you were glad to be able to see all of your smiling faces every time you entered or left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I miss my grandma. She keeps texting me (she got her first smart phone and wants to "check that it still works") and she keeps asking me to visit her. I want to, but I work on the COVID unit and I'm not trying to pass that on to her, who smoked for like 50 years. Maybe I can try and have my aunt teach her to video chat so we can do that. I just lost my great grandmother (I am so thankful that I had her for 24 years of my life) to COVID back in the beginning of the year and I would rather have her healthy and missing me than sick after seeing me.


	122. Chapter 122

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ok so, can we get some Tae and LittleMC bonding time? I don't think I've seen too much of them one on one. Unless I'm dumb. I remember at the beginning it mentioned that he was kind of her go-to for baby-space. Maybe something puts her in baby space and she only wants him? Maybe he sings to her to calm her or something? In any case, she ends up nursing and they are having a beautiful bonding moment and JK finds them and Tae admits that he had been a little jealous of the connection and how wonderful it was and fluff and tooth-rotting sweetness ensues."

_And it’s pathetic I know, but it’s all anyone ever gave. ‘Cause I was born a virgin covered in blood and free of sin, and that’s the exact shape I wanna make when I jump off this bridge. I’m tired of trying to be something that I can’t be, and I’m tired of fighting for something that I can’t see. I’m finding new life in every regret and finding regrets-_

"Okay, enough of that." 

You looked up from your bed to find Taehyung entering your room, reaching over and unplugging your Echo right from the wall.

"Hey!" You protested.

"Nope," Taehyung shook his head. "This is not helping you."

You grumbled quietly, knowing that he was right. Curing your depression with depressing music? Not your brightest idea. You sighed as Taehyung joined you on the bed, pulling you close against him.

"I'm not gonna let you wallow in here alone anymore," he whispered, tilting your chin up and kissing your lips.

"I'm not little," you mumbled, shoving him lightly enough that he knew you were only half objecting to his kisses.

"Mm," Taehyung hummed. "I can change that."

"So cocky," you snorted.

"Shut up." Taehyung pressed your lips together again and then whispered against them, "that's no way to talk to your Tou-san."

You only shook your head, burying your face in Taehyung's shoulder. "You don't have to do this," you mumbled.

"Yeah?" Taehyung asked, petting your hair. "I know that. But I _want to_. I want to see my pretty baby smiling, instead of sad."

He pried your face from his shoulder and forced you into eye contact, smiling serenely at you. You felt your breath hitching slightly; his entire demeanor changed when he went into "Tou-san mode" and it was almost enough on its own to push you right into littlespace.

"There you go," he encouraged you softly. His free hand reached around you and grabbed your cat stuffie, guiding your arms around it. "Tou-san's got you, baby girl. You just relax for me."

You let out a shuddering breath, clinging to the stuffie. You opened your mouth to speak, and Taehyung leaned in. At first, you expected him to quiet you with another kiss, but instead, he popped a pacifier in your mouth.

"There we go," he soothed you. "How are you doing, sweetheart? Feeling little yet?"

You blushed, embarrassment flooding you with how easily he was able to make you feel small. So maybe he _did_ have a right to be cocky.

"You wanna go down and see your other daddies?" He asked softly, running his hand over your back.

You shook your head. "Tou-" you whined; words were hard. "Only… you..." You sighed, giving up again.

"How old are you feeling, princess?" He asked gently.

You shrugged, then held up one finger.

"Such a little baby," he cooed. "So small and perfect. Too little for talking. Too little for anyone but Tou-san, hmm? Is that right, baby girl?"

You nodded, snuggling against him. "Sing," you whispered.

"You want me to sing for you?"

You nodded again. 

"Can I get you in comfier clothes first?" Then his face brightened. "Or, I'll sing to you while I change you, how about that?"

You giggled and nodded as Taehyung started grabbing clothes from your dresser and a diaper from under the bed.

_Twinkling starlight  
Building with blinking light  
We're shining brightly  
In our own rooms, in our own stars_

That was much better than what you were listening to before. You relaxed your body as Taehyung started gently removing your clothes.

_(Ayo) One light is ambition  
Some light is rebellion  
People's lights  
All are precious  
This dark night (Don't be lonely)  
Like stars (We shine)  
Don't disappear  
'Cause you're a big existence  
Let us shine_

Taehyung tickled your bare tummy, making you giggle and squirm under his strong hand.

_Perhaps the reason this night looks so beautiful (Oh)  
Is not because of these stars or lights, but us_

Taehyung looked so pretty, singing to you softly as he secured a diaper on you, stopping to press a kiss to your tummy.

_You got me  
I dream while looking at you  
I got you  
Inside those pitch black nights  
The lights we saw in each other  
Were saying the same thing  
Starlight that shines brighter in the darkest night_

Taehyung pulled your onesie over your head, tugging it down your torso and making you giggle by pressing raspberries there.

_Starlight that shines brighter in the darkest night  
The deeper the night, the brighter the starlight_

He buttoned the onesie around the diaper, securing it into place.

_One history in one person  
One star in one person  
7 billion different worlds  
Shining with 7 billion lights  
7 billion lives, the city's night view  
Is possibly another city's night  
Our own dreams, let us shine  
You shine brighter than anyone else  
One_

In case you got cold, Taehyung also shimmied a pair of fluffy pajama pants up your legs.

_Perhaps the reason this night looks so beautiful (Oh)  
Is not because of these stars or lights, but us_

You felt warm and cozy, now, and you made grabby hands at Taehyung.

_You got me  
I dream while looking at you  
I got you  
Inside those pitch black nights  
The lights we saw in each other  
Were saying the same thing  
Starlight that shines brighter in the darkest night_

Taehyung picked you up and settled you against his side on the bed, wordlessly lifting his shirt without you even having to ask.

_Starlight that shines brighter in the darkest night  
The deeper the night, the brighter the starlight_

You spat out your pacifier and eagerly latched onto Taehyung's nipple, sucking as he emitted a soft sound at the sudden sensation.

_City lights, this city's star  
I remember the night sky I saw when I was young  
Where people are light  
Where people are stars  
In this place full of where  
People are lights  
We shinin'_

Taehyung sighed, petting your hair as you sucked on him, your thoughts muddling as you fully embraced the comfort he was offering you.

_You got me  
I breathe while looking at you  
I got you  
Inside those pitch black nights (Shine)_

You glanced up as Jungkook entered the room, smiling at the scene in front of him before effortlessly joining Taehyung in the final part of the song.

_Shine, dream, smile (Yeah, eh-eh-eh)  
Oh, let us light up the night  
We shine in our own ways (Our own ways)  
Shine, dream, smile  
Oh, let us light up the night  
(Oh, let us light up the night)  
We shine just the way we are (We are)  
Tonight (Tonight)  
Na-na-na-na-na-na  
Na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na  
Na-na-na-na-na-na  
Na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na  
Na-na-na-na-na-na  
Na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na  
Na-na-na-na-na-na  
Na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na_

"Look at the two of you, hmm?" Jungkook joined you on the bed, putting his arm around Taehyung. "It feels nice, right? Her nursing?"

Taehyung blushed and nodded. "I… feel closer to her again."

"Again?" Jungkook raised his eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

Taehyung shrugged, rubbing your back mindlessly. "I was a little jealous of how close she's gotten to you and Yoongi-hyung, I guess. To everyone, really. We used to have kind of a special bond and then… we didn't for a while."

"Tae," Jungkook assured him softly. "She will always have a special bond with you. She has a special bond with each of us." He reached down and ruffled your hair. "Isn't that right, baby?"

You nodded the best you could without pulling off of Taehyung's chest.

"Usually I'm the one getting jealous," Jungkook smirked. "I didn't know you had it in you, Kim Taehyung."

"Shut up," he whispered back, with no bite. He gently shifted you to take his other nipple into your mouth, instead. "There you go, baby girl."

You hummed around him, beginning to feel sleepy. His hand rubbed rhythmically on your back as Jungkook's carded through your hair.

"She loves you, Tae," Jungkook assured him. "She needs you."

Taehyung, now feeling better, fell back into his cheeky self. "Yeah? And what about you?"

Jungkook smiled and leaned in for a quick kiss. "I love you, and I need you, too."

Taehyung smiled and pressed back against his lips for a deeper kiss. "Stay, okay?" He whispered. 

"Yeah," Jungkook murmured. He rested his head against Taehyung's shoulder, looking down fondly at your now-sleeping form, your mouth half open, still attached to Taehyung's peck, though you had slipped off his nipple. "I'll stay."


	123. Chapter 123

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "OC has been hiding being stressed out by family trouble because her daddies believe she is in a good relationship with her parents, when she is clearly not. (And maybe they missed out on her spiraling down because they were on tour without her)  
> It always upsets her and gives her nightmares to talk to her parents on the phone etc. because they make her feel like she's not good enough. So when OC is big, she always tries to outdo herself but keeps failing. So she wakes up from one of her nightmares utterly terrified, bc she remembered another one of the bad things with her parents punishments, which pushes her into baby space and makes her wet herself in fear. So Hobi has to step up and figure out how to calm her down because he's the only one back home early. Add in all the angst you want."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: This chapter contains true stories/descriptions of childhood abuse and mentions of self-harm. Please skip this chapter if that isn't something you wish to expose yourself to.

You flinched as you heard the sound of breaking glass over the phone, knowing that they must be fighting again. "Dad, I have to go," you whispered as you heard your mother screaming in the background.

He let you, as he always did. With a soft sound of disappointment, he hung up the phone and left the deafening replay of the broken glass repeat in your head. You tried to take a deep breath, to think of anything else except the sound.

Broken glass, slamming cabinets. Heavy footsteps, fists meeting drywall. Screaming. Shouting. Skin on skin.

No. These weren't the sounds you wanted to replace it with. Breathing in raggedly, you placed your hands over your ears and shut your eyes. No, that just made the memories flash in front of you even more vividly.

It was what your therapist had called an "emotional flashback". Something triggering those feelings again, making that abuse replay in your mind.

You curled up on the bed, trying to make it stop.

But you were there again, if only in your mind.

"Useless, useless, useless fucking cunt!"

You had been awakened out of sleep to her wailing on you, the converse sneaker she picked up from your floor slapping painfully against your body.

"St-" You gasped, trying to curl up even smaller. "Mom, stop! It's the middle of the night!"

And the next morning, it was like nothing happened. She didn't know how you got such a nasty mark on your face, why your body was bruised. At first, you had thought you were crazy, that you had dreamt the whole thing. But it was real.

That memory faded into another one without a moment of respite for you to breathe.

"Dad, please! Please don't drink any more. You've had enough."

_Crack_. The empty beer bottle broke against the wall, inches away from your face.

"I'll fucking tell you when I've had enough. I haven't had enough."

And then, it continued.

"You want me to get you thrown in the looney bin?" She screamed in your face, ripping your wristbands off and looking at your arms with disgust. "I'll do it. I'll fucking do it."

"I don't want to go!"

"You're sick. Fucking sick. I always knew you were sick. Look at yourself! Disgusting."

Before you could answer, her mouth formed into something more like a smirk. She leaned in, breathing too close to your ear.

"Next time, remember. It's up the road, not across the street."

You eventually fell asleep, but you still weren't able to escape the torment of them. No, even in your dreams, you recollected those moments that you tried so hard to forget.

"Stay there, and don't fucking move an inch."

"But I have to-"

"Should have thought about that before acting up."

You shivered next to the air vent that she had directed at you as your mother cackled, turning the thermostat to the coldest setting. Even colder air shot out, making you outright tremble.

She ignored you as you pleaded with her that you were freezing, that you needed the bathroom, that you were _sorry_ for whatever you had done, but she still didn't let you up.

When she finally came to collect you, after finally turning the thermostat back up, you were numb and sitting in a puddle of urine.

"Fucking disgusting," she spat at you, and then she shoved you down into it, so that it soaked into your shirt and made you shiver even worse. "You can fucking sit in it for the rest of the day."

You awoke with a start, panicking as your heart pounded in your chest. You whimpered as you felt the sheets around you growing wetter.

You were in trouble; you'd made a mess. She was going to make you sit in it, or shove your face in it, or-

"Sweetie?"

It wasn't your mother who found you, or even your father. It was Hoseok, who looked like he wanted to cry when he found you sitting in your own mess in tears.

"Oh, baby girl-" He reached for you, but you recoiled from the touch. "Baby, hey. It's just me. Just Baba. Why are you afraid of me?"

You sobbed, barely able to get the words out. "D-don't hit me," you sobbed deliriously. "D-don't rub my face in it."

"Baby, look at me. Look at Baba." Hoseok moved closer slowly, cautiously. "Have any of your daddies ever done that to you, sweetheart?"

You shook your head.

"Exactly." Realizing what was happening, he gently reached out and started rubbing your back. "You aren't there anymore. You're safe now. No one is going to hurt you ever again."

You sniffled, lip wobbling. "Didn't mean it."

Hoseok finally managed to pull you into his arms, completely ignoring as his own lap started getting wet from your pants. He kissed your head and rocked you, effectively calming you down.

"I know, baby. It wasn't your fault. Just an accident. Baba will take care of it, yes?" When you nodded, he added, "and Baba will take care of you. So don't you worry about a single thing."

You were carried into the bathroom and set on the closed toilet lid while Hoseok filled the tub. He gently stripped you of your soaked clothing, and when he knelt down, you noticed the stain on his own pants and hung your head in shame.

"Baby girl, it's okay," he repeated as he set you in the warm water. "Baba is going to change his pants real quick. He'll be right back, okay?"

You were numb, floating somewhere outside your body for the entire bath. You felt none of Hoseok's featherlike touches, and only became aware again as you were being placed on Jungkook's bed and changed into a diaper and a onesie. You noted that your own bed had been stripped.

"Baba loves you so much," he whispered against your head once you were dressed. "So so much. I could just eat you up!" He playfully "om nom nom'd" your neck, making you giggle. "There's my smiling girl!" He cooed.

He brought you downstairs, keeping you safely in his arms as he made you a bottle. You watched as he warmed it up, bouncing you in his arms as he did.

"How about Baby Bum?" Hoseok turned on the show as he settled on the couch with you. "Open up, baby," he whispered, guiding the bottle to your mouth.

The milk was warm and sweet, and Hoseok was staring down at you like you were the best thing he'd ever seen. He offered you a soft smile and started to sing along with the show.

_Twinkle, twinkle  
Little star  
How I wonder  
What you are  
Up above the world so high  
Like a diamond in the sky_

When you finished your milk, Hoseok pulled you even closer and pressed kisses to every inch of your face.

"Baba wishes he came home earlier, so he could have stopped your nightmare, baby. Baba wishes he never had to leave your side."

You didn't have an answer for him, so you just leaned in enough to peck his lips, which made him smile.

"My little girl is so sweet. Thank you for the kiss, baby. Baba appreciates it." He followed it up with two more kisses for you, one on each cheek. "You're safe now, baby. Your daddies will show you the way you deserved to be treated back then. We'll show you just how loved you are."

He leaned in and pressed your foreheads together. "Your daddies will never, ever hurt you. Do you believe me, honey?"

You nodded, expression serious. You did believe him. You weren't there anymore. You were safe, and your daddies would always protect you and treat you with dignity and respect. After all, they always had.

"Love you, Baba," you managed.

"I love you, baby girl."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof, that brings me back. I could always just make shit up, but I guess it's more authentic and flows easier for me to just... use my experiences. Oh well, I tried.


	124. Chapter 124

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hello! I dont know if you are still taking requests but I think it would be a nice chapter if the reader has to get braces and when she is big she knows how to handle it, but the boys have to help little her get used to it. It dosent have to be part of story and you dont have to write about it if you dont want to. I love your work, its really amazing 💜"
> 
> "Oh! If I may ask; can we have a chapter with Jin and y/n? Short/long, soon/later... don’t matter I will await u patiently! Huh... I can tell how playful and exuberant I am in my writing... I find that odd xD"

You grimaced as the dental assistant finished looping rubber bands around the troublesome metal in your mouth, trying your best not to focus on the pain. Every tooth in your mouth felt like it was being ripped from your gums, squished and pulled and sore and who knows what else. The pain was _everywhere_.

"All done," the dental assistant finally told you, and not a moment too soon.

You bowed and made your way out of the orthodontist's office, through the lobby of the building. By the time you made it out to the waiting car, you were little.

"Da," you whimpered, throwing yourself into his lap. "Da, it hurts."

"Oh, baby. Can Da see?"

You opened your mouth to show him the cause of your pain, the adult braces. Your mouth hurt so bad. You didn't know how you were supposed to eat or even talk when you were in this much pain.

"My poor little lovie," he cooed, cuddling you close. "Da will make you something easy to eat when we get back so that you can take a pain pill, how about that?"

You shook your head. "No chew, Da. No scary pills. Please."

Seokjin kissed your head and said, "what about mashed potatoes? They're your favorite and you barely have to chew them."

You shook your head, refusing.

"What about a fruit smoothie? Want to have a nice yummy smoothie?"

Well, at least you didn't have to chew a smoothie. Somewhat reluctantly, you nodded.

Seokjin, for his part, praised you and bounced you in his lap. "Such a good girl for me! Thank you, baby. We'll have you feeling better in no time." He booped your nose for effect, which normally made you giggle, but you were in too much pain.

"Want Da to carry you?" Seokjin offered when you arrived at the dorm.

You nodded, and Seokjin easily lifted you into his arms. You made your way upstairs to the empty dorm, the door clicking shut behind you. You sighed with relief; at least it was quiet. You already had a headache from the pain in your mouth.

In the kitchen, Seokjin sat you on the counter and took out the blender. "How does strawberry banana sound?" He asked.

"Yummy," you whispered.

You watched as he added bananas and strawberries to the blender, then yogurt and ice and a little bit of milk. When the machine turned on and started pulsing, you whined and covered your ears. It was so loud, and your head already hurt so bad!

Soon enough it was over, and Seokjin was holding the straw to your lips. "How is it, baby?"

You hummed, nodding. "It's good."

Seokjin beamed and kissed your forehead. "Drink it all up while Da gets you some medicine, okay?"

You drank the smoothie while Seokjin left the room; you heard him rifling through the medicine chest in the downstairs bathroom. He returned soon enough with two small pills in his hand.

"These will make your mouth feel better, sweetie."

You pouted, but accepted the pills from him nonetheless. You just wanted the pain to go away. You swallowed them down with your smoothie, finishing the drink.

"Good girl!" Seokjin praised you, pulling you into a tight hug. "Doing so well for Da. You'll feel better in no time."

He carried you into the living room, and you winced when he turned on the TV.

"Loud," you complained, curling up on his lap.

"Sorry, angel. Let's turn the volume down." He did, and that was much better. He tossed the remote aside and started running his fingers through your hair.

"Da, am I still pretty, even with the braces?"

Seokjin gasped. "Of course you are! My baby is the prettiest baby in the world, with or without braces."

"What if I had headgear? Would I still be pretty then?"

Seokjin chuckled and nodded. "Even then, princess. The prettiest girl in the world."

"Mouth still hurts," you mumbled.

"I know, baby. Give the medicine some time, okay?"

You grumbled, but nodded.

"Know what helps a sore mouth?" He asked suddenly, a bit mischievous.

"Uh uh."

"Ice cream," he said with a twinkle in his eye. "How about I text one of your daddies to pick some up on their way home?"

You perked up at the thought of that. "Ice cream party for dinner?"

Seokjin ruffled your hair before kissing the top of your head. "Sure thing, princess. Anything to help your ouchies, hmm?"

Well, maybe braces weren't so bad, after all.


	125. Chapter 125

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Can I request one, where the boys get jealous because little babie seems so focused on her phone, whether it be chatting up a friend like jisoo or someone or watching videos of other idols, and she's all giggly and smiley and adorable. The boys however get jealous and think of ways to get her off her phone but fail so they get all clingy and pouty and tae turns little and then !flOOF!"

"Whatcha doin, princess?" Jimin asked, leaning over to look at your phone.

"Talking to Haru!" You told him, angling the phone away.

"Oh yeah?" Namjoon raised his eyebrows from across the couch. "Secret conversation, huh?"

You shook your head and explained, " _girls only_ conversation," with a slight hair flip that made Taehyung chuckle.

"Why don't we play a game?" Hoseok suggested.

You shook your head. "No thanks."

You closed out of your conversation and pulled up Youtube, watching some music videos from other idols.

Jungkook sighed, trying (and failing) to hide his annoyance. "You're sure glued to that phone today."

You ignored him, giggling at a funny part of the music video you were watching. 

"Hello?" Jimin waved a hand in front of your face. "Earth to baby."

Yoongi went to his go-to to get your attention. "Want some candy, sweetheart? We'll give you some if you get off your phone."

You shook your head. "S'okay."

Seokjin offered, "we could bake cookies together!"

"No thanks."

"Wanna play Mario Kart with me?" Jungkook asked.

"Uh uh."

By then, the boys were all getting pouty. Jimin had his arms crossed over his chest, all but glaring over your shoulder at the TXT video you were watching. Namjoon was tapping his foot against the floor in irritation. Jungkook's tongue prodded the inside of his mouth, making his cheek pop out. Yoongi was outright pouting, sunken into his seat and looking defeated. Even Hoseok was sporting a frown.

"Baby, why don't-"

Taehyung cut Seokjin off by shyly announcing, "uhm, I'm…" his embarrassment made you look up from your phone, immediately recognizing his behavior. 

That made you toss your phone aside like it was nothing. "C'mere, TaeTae," you patted the space next to you.

Relieved, Taehyung scrambled over to you and snuggled against your side. "We watch together?" He asked shyly.

You nodded, getting your phone again and playing the next video, which was a Blackpink song.

All the boys watched with amused smiles as you and Taehyung started dancing in your seats, punctuating the "dudu, dudu, du" with little finger guns together before bursting into a fit of giggles.

"They're so cute, it's illegal," Jimin whined. "I'm calling the police!"

You giggled and shook your head. "No, Appa!"

Taehyung joined in, "no call police!"

Hoseok leaned over and started tickling both you and Taehyung, one hand on each of your tummies. "You're under arrest! Your sentence will be served by the hands of the tickle monster!"

You and Taehyung were reduced to a wiggling mess of giggles and panting before Hoseok finally let up, pressing a kiss to each of your foreheads.

"Hyungie, gonna make me go pee-pee!" Taehyung complained.

Hoseok only laughed and helped Taehyung off the couch. He patted Taehyung's butt and told him, "go, you silly goose!"

By the time Taehyung returned, you had all but abandoned your phone and were instead playing with your toy cars on the floor.

"TaeTae! Race me!"

Taehyung scrambled to join you on the floor. "We gotta make a racetrack!"

"Daddies! Do we have tape? Can we tape the floor?"

So all your daddies helped you and Taehyung use painter's tape to make a giant race track on the floor. You and Taehyung raced your cars along the track for hours, not even noticing when Namjoon and Seokjin left the room to make dinner. 

"My car is faster than Lightning Mcqueen!" Taehyung announced, zooming it around.

"Mine too, mine too!" You protested.

"I bet both your cars are the fastest ever," Jungkook told you, making you both smile.

"Can you guys come set the table, please?" Seokjin called from the other room. "And get drinks! Dinner is just about ready."

On his way out the door, Yoongi told you both, "clean up the tape off the floor, okay? Then we'll wash up for dinner."

You and Taehyung started pulling the tape off the floor, and as you looked at the bright blue, sticky piece in your hand, you suddenly got an idea.

"TaeTae, c'mere!"

You pressed the end of the tape to his shirt, wrapping it around him and giggling. "You're a mummy!"

Taehyung grinned and used his own tape to make you a mummy, too! By the time Jimin came to collect you for dinner, the two of you were rolling around on the floor covered in blue tape.

"Oh, little ones, where did you go?" Jimin gasped, pretending to look around the room. "I came here to get my babies, but all I see are two scary blue mummies!"

Taehyung giggled, shaking his head. "It's us, hyungie! We mummies!"

"I can see that," Jimin laughed. "Let's go wash hands for dinner, okay? I'll come so that we don't get into any more mischief."

"Appa, no mis-tif!" You giggled. 

You and Taehyung squirted way too much soap on your hands as you washed up, causing a big overflow of bubbles in the bathroom sink. Jimin only sighed, reaching over to help you both rinse and dry your hands. Now you were both covered in tape and had wet shirts.

"Dinner, dinner!" You held hands with Taehyung as you both rushed into the dining room, glad to see that your place settings were next to each other.

"Spaghetti!" Taehyung gasped.

"Well, I was a little worried about them getting messy from dinner," Seokjin deadpanned. "But it looks like _Appa_ already let them run wild."

Jungkook snickered and offered, "I'll give them both a bath after this."

"Yay!" You squealed. "Bath, TaeTae! We can play duckies and-"

"One at a time, baby," Namjoon cut in. "No baths together for little boys and girls, okay?"

"But hyungie!" Taehyung whined. "Wanna play duckies with baby!"

"What if they wear bathing suits?" Jimin suggested.

"Yeah, yeah!" You chirped. "We wear bathing suits!"

Seokjin shrugged, giving Namjoon a look. The leader then shrugged in response and said, "I don't see why that would be a problem."

So after dinner, you and Taehyung got into your bathing suits and Jungkook filled the tub with bubbles and toys. You sat across from each other, splashing and playing with your toys, even wrestling at one point.

"You two are going to be the death of me," Jungkook complained as he tried to shampoo you both with the way you were wiggling.

After you had both been changed into comfy pajamas, Jungkook took you back downstairs, where the other boys had put on a movie. 

"Cars!" You both shouted, running to the couch and jumping on. You snuggled close to each other, with Jungkook and Yoongi on either side of you.

Throughout the movie, you and Taehyung grew sleepier and sleepier. Jungkook was playing with your hair, and Yoongi was pressing soft kisses to Taehyung's head. Before you knew it, Taehyung was snoring softly on your shoulder, and you followed close behind.


	126. Chapter 126

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hiii!, if you're still taking in requests could you make one chapter where the reader struggles with iron deficiency anemia and therefore it also can cause seizures and she has an episode whilst in little space but the boys comfort her? It doesn't have to affect the reader throughout the rest of the book but just kind of like a oneshot because I have a friend who struggles with that and there's not many fics about it and she's been having a hard time. It's completely okay if you can't do it or just feel uncomfortable, just don't worry about it. Thank youuu for reading this, love your writing! 💜💜💜"

You groaned, stumbling on laden limbs down the stairs. Just as you slipped and almost took a tumble halfway down, you were caught by strong arms.

"Hey there, careful, little one," Seokjin chided you softly. When you glanced up at him with glazed-over eyes, his own widened. "Baby, you look really pale. Are you feeling alright?"

You shook your head, making grabby hands to be carried the rest of the way down the stairs. Seokjin obliged, placing you on the floor of the living room with a soft sigh.

"Honey, have you been taking your-"

Namjoon grew silent as you reached for a doll on the floor. You had a sudden flash of deja vu as you grabbed it, and before you knew it, you were on the floor, clutching the doll in your spasming hand.

"Oh, fuck!"

Namjoon was at your side in a second, gently coaxing your seizing frame onto your side. He held your head in his lap to keep it from hitting the floor. Seokjin grabbed your free hand, trying to soothe you, while Jungkook grabbed the doll out of your other one.

You felt a set of hands rubbing soothingly up and down your legs, and made a soft sound of discomfort as you felt something dripping from your lips, and in between your legs. Your body continued to betray you, causing you to convulse on the floor as the boys could do nothing but watch and try to keep you from hurting yourself.

The voices were the first thing you registered once the seizure stopped, though your head was still in a thick cloud.

"I have her medication."

"I think it's over."

"Someone go get her clothes."

"And water! Get a sippy cup of water."

"Blankets!"

You choked on your own spit, barely able to tilt your head enough in Namjoon's grip to accidentally spit up on your chin and his jeans. "I'm-"

"Baby, it's okay," he soothed you, brushing back your hair. "Do you need to spit again?"

You shook your head.

Jimin, who had returned with clothes and baby wipes, took one out and gently cleaned your chin and cheek. "There we go, sweetheart. Everything's okay now."

"We're gonna move you, okay?" Hoseok whispered, and you nodded, mentally preparing yourself for the movement.

Taehyung helped you out of your wet clothes and cleaned you with a baby wipe right there on the floor, trying to be as gentle as possible. You felt a bit better once you were in dry clothes, but your head was still spinning.

"Drink, angel," Seokjin coaxed you, pressing your sippy cup to your lips. After you took a sip, he offered you a pill. "Take this, sweetheart."

You shook your head; your limbs weren't cooperating with you. You couldn't even lift your hand to take the pills.

"Let me," Jungkook took the pills from Seokjin and placed them on your tongue when you opened your mouth. "Good girl," he whispered as Seokjin guided you to take another sip of water.

"Can you follow my finger with your eyes, honey?" Hoseok asked, slowly moving his finger around. You did, making sure not to move your head. Hoseok sighed with relief and dropped his hand. "You're okay, baby. It's okay now."

"Cold," you whispered.

Before you knew it, you were wrapped up in a blanket and pulled onto the couch by Jimin while Namjoon cleaned up the floor. You rested your head against Jimin's shoulder, your body exhausted.

"My poor, sweet baby," Yoongi murmured, joining you on the couch. "You're okay now. It's over."

"Tired," you mumbled. Whether it was from the lack of iron, or the seizure itself, you didn't know. All you knew was that after one, you sometimes had another, and you were terrified of falling asleep and waking up in the midst of another one.

"Sleepy, baby," Jimin told you, but you shook your head.

"Scared. Scared of having another one."

"You just had your medicine, baby," Yoongi whispered. "You should be okay."

"And if you do have another one," Seokjin said, "your daddies are here. We'll make sure you're safe, princess."

You mumbled, hiding your face in Jimin's neck. "Still scared."

"You're okay, love," Yoongi soothed you.

You felt the couch dip as someone else joined you, running their fingers through your hair. "We've got you, baby doll," Namjoon whispered.

"You're safe with us," Taehyung added.

"Everything's going to be okay," Hoseok soothed you.

You did end up drifting off in Jimin's arms, and you slept peacefully despite your episode. Thankfully, you didn't have another one for the rest of the day, and the boys all coddled you and made sure that you were happy and safe.


	127. Chapter 127

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Say BigMC runs in to Jisoo. And she fangirls all over the place and apologizes for anything she did while she was little, etc. Of course Jisoo is great about it and tells her how cute she is and they exchange numbers. One day they are texting when she is Little and maybe Jisoo didn't realize that, and MC invites them over. So blackpink shows up at the dorm without BTS knowing about it. And MC is like, so what, what's the big deal? It's just my friends coming over to do make up and play. Wanna play wif us daddies? Aaannnddddd THAT'S the story of how BTS and Blackpink had a slumber party and did karaoke and make overs. They play games and eat junk food and spoil MC, etc. At one point, maybe the girls start to teach MC one of their dances, but it gets adult kind of quick and the boys put that to a stop real quick. You know cuteness and fluff."

Blue, or green?

It shouldn't have really been that hard of a decision, yet you found yourself holding each blouse up, one in each hand, mulling over your options.

"I'd go with the blue," a soft voice said behind you.

You jumped slightly, turning around and finding Jisoo standing there. You bowed slightly, immediately gushing, "oh my gosh, Jisoo-ssi. You scared me."

"Jisoo is fine. We're friends, aren't we?"

You blushed. "I'm r-really sorry for anything I might have said or did when I was little! I'm sure I made you uncomfortable and you were just being nice-"

"What? No! Why would you think that?" She reached out and gave your arm a squeeze. "You were super adorable; you didn't do anything wrong!"

You bit your lower lip, but accepted her words. "You mean it?"

"Of course!" Jisoo reached into her bag and pulled out her phone. "Here, give me your number so we can hang out again soon! Big or little," she added with a smile.

You hesitantly saved your phone number in her contacts with a shy smile. Jisoo beamed and told you, "I have to get back to shopping, but I'll text you soon, okay? And seriously, go with the blue one! It'll look great on you!"

You and Jisoo ended up texting pretty often after that, both while you were big and while you were little. One day while the boys were at practice late, she asked you if you wanted to hang out. Well, of course you did! She even wanted to bring the other girls over! She said that you could have a sleepover, which sounded super fun.

"What are you so excited about, baby?" Hoseok asked when the boys got home, looking in the living room where you had makeup and karaoke set up.

"My friends are coming over to play!"

Namjoon raised his eyebrows. "Haru and Chul? Hanabi?"

You shook your head. "No, Ji-"

And then the doorbell rang, and you jumped up to answer the door. "Yay, they're here!"

You were excited when you got to the door and saw Jisoo and Jennie, but got a little shy once you noticed Rose and Lisa. After all, you hadn't met them yet.

"Aw, are you little?" Jisoo squealed happily. She held out her arms to you. "Come here, sweetheart!"

All previous anxieties melted away and you crashed into Jisoo's arms, giggling when she hugged you tight. "S'okay that I'm little?"

Jennie ruffled your hair. "Of course it is! This is Lisa and Rose. They're very excited to meet you."

Rose offered you a hug after Jisoo let you go, and you shyly accepted. Lisa ruffled your hair and told you, "you're absolutely precious."

"Unnie, remember when you said we could play makeup? Could give Unnie a makeover?"

"Sure do, princess! And unnie brought over some makeup, too!"

"Hi, boys!" Lisa greeted the boys easily. "Thanks for letting us stay over tonight!"

"Stay over?" Seokjin gaped.

"Of course," Jimin said sweetly. "We'll just go upstairs and you girls can-"

"No, Appa! Daddies play too!" You tugged Rose's arm. "Can we give daddies makeovers?"

"I think that's a _great_ idea!" Jisoo supplied, clapping her hands. 

"I call Jungkookie!" Jennie said.

"Yoongi-oppa, can we paint your face like a cat?" Lisa asked.

So you ended up all spread out on the living room floor, doing each other's makeup. Music was playing, and Taehyung and Jimin were screaming along into the karaoke microphone. When one of Blackpink's songs came on, Jennie offered, 

"Let's teach you the dance!"

Of course, she also dragged Jungkook over and made him learn it, too. When the dance got a little _heated_ , Taehyung seemed entrapped in Jungkook's performance, his boyfriend sending him winks as he danced. Finally, Yoongi, red-faced, had enough. 

"Okay, okay!" He grabbed you and pulled you into his lap, smooching your cheeks. "That's a bit too much hip movement for little girls," he complained. 

Jisoo apologized immediately, blushing, as Jimin complained, "I think it was too much hip action for Jungkookie." With a gagging noise that made the other boys crack up.

Jungkook only shrugged and pointed finger guns at Jimin, singing, "hit you with that du du du du du."

"We brought Cards Against Humanity over, but maybe you guys have a different game we could play?" Rose suggested.

"How about Apples to Apples?" Taehyung asked.

"Oh, yeah!" Namjoon said. "I think it's on this shelf somewhere-" He rifled through the shelf, causing everything to fall to the ground.

"Cool it, god of destruction!" Hoseok scolded him.

"Found it!"

You played Apples to Apples in teams, and you were paired with Lisa. She pulled you into her lap and it made you happy that she wanted to cuddle! She also kept sneaking you pocky sticks to eat, whispering, "don't let your daddies see!"

When Namjoon started singing karaoke, well, you all knew it was time to turn in. Seokjin carefully grabbed the microphone from him, saying, "Let's get you upstairs, Joonie."

"But hyung, I was gracing everyone with my beautiful voice!"

"Upstairs," Seokjin said, grabbing his wrist.

"Night night, Dada! Night night, Da!"

"You wanna sleep down here with us, baby?" Jennie asked. "We can stay up late having girl talk and telling scary stories!"

Taehyung pouted slightly. "I like girl talk and scary stories."

"Come on, _hyung_ ," Jungkook said, remembering that the girls were there, not knowing about their relationship. "Let's go to bed."

The remaining boys helped you lay the couch cushions on the floor and make a big cozy bed filled with pillows and blankets. As soon as they went upstairs, however, Rose grinned and whipped out a bag of candy. 

"Alright," Jisoo said. "Bias and bias-wrecker. Let's start with TXT!"

You stayed up super late with the girls, talking about boys (including your daddies) and telling ghost stories. You fell asleep next to Jisoo, who insisted that you cuddle her. In the morning, that's how the boys found you all, completely passed out. Even though they told you not to stay up too late, they still let you sleep in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My work tried to get me to work a double today but I refused and am instead just going in an hour early to cover someone. See? Progress with losing my people-pleaser ways. 🤣


	128. Chapter 128

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "How about one where the mc is about to be punished in the usual way (timeout or spanking) but this time she thinks that because she did something more bad than usual they aren’t going to stick with the usual punishments so she gets really scared and hides somewhere and won’t come out when the boys call for her so they have to search for her and coax her out of her hiding spot and then have a discussion with her? Can do some fluff at the end too :)"

"Little one, this was a very bad thing to do," Hoseok pointed at the marker lines on the white shag rug. "How many times have we told you that markers only belong on the table?"

You stared down at the rug, shrugging. "Told me a lot of times."

"Mhm, that's right," Jungkook said. "Now you're going to be punished, and don't expect us to go easy on you when we've told you so many times not to do this!"

Suddenly, something clicked in your mind.

_"How many fucking times have I told you not to do this?"_

_Smash._

_Something hard hit your head, and you looked to find your polly pocket plastic car on the floor, now in two pieces. She cackled at you, slamming your bedroom door and locking it from the outside, leaving you alone._

_When you reached up to the pain on your head, your hand came away crimson._

You were hyperventilating before you even realized what was happening, backing away from the boys. Jimin reached out for you, the first to realize your panicked state.

"Honey, why are you-"

"D-don't hit me! Don't make me bleed!" You screamed before dashing up the stairs.

In fight or flight, you ended up in your room, curled up underneath your bed. It was hard to breathe, you were feeling claustrophobic, but at least here, they might not find you. They might not _hurt_ you.

The door to your room creaked open, and you watched three sets of feet walk into the room. You expected them to drag you out from your hiding place, wailing on you all the while, but instead, two people sat on Jungkook bed, and Hoseok crawled on the floor, just enough to peek under the bed.

"Sweetheart, you're panicking," he said calmly. "I need you to breathe with me, okay?"

You shook your head, cowering as far back under the bed as you could, as far away from him as possible.

"Baby, we aren't going to hurt you," came Jimin's voice.

"Can you come out for us?" Asked Jungkook.

"No," you managed, still barely able to breathe.

"What happened, honey?" Hoseok asked. "Can you tell us what happened?"

You shook your head. "Gonna hurt me."

Jungkook appeared on the ground, still staying even further away than Hoseok was. Jimin joined him.

"No one is going to hurt you," Jungkook soothed. "You were just going to get a time out, baby, I promise you."

You sniffled, still desperately trying to take air into your lungs. It might have been your imagination, but the air under the bed seemed thick and dense, like a fog.

"Do you trust your daddies, love?" Jimin asked softly. "Do you trust that we aren't going to hurt you?"

Hesitantly, you nodded.

"Then will you please come out so we can cuddle you and make you feel better?" Hoseok asked. "We're worried about you under there all alone, pretty girl."

Letting out a shaky breath, you army-crawled out from under the bed and sat across from the boys. There was still a distance between you, but Jungkook opened his arms to you, inviting you to come into them.

You glanced between the boys again and confirmed, "not gonna hit me?"

"No one is going to hit you, baby girl," Jimin assured you.

You slowly crawled across the floor to Jungkook, gingerly settling yourself in his lap. Jimin reached over and ruffled your hair, and Hoseok started rubbing your back. You sank into their warm touches.

"There we go," Hoseok soothed you. "Good job, sweetheart. You're doing so well."

Jungkook pressed a kiss to the top of your head. "We're sorry that we scared you. Can you tell us what triggered you, baby?"

You thought back, remembering how Jungkook said they weren't going to go easy on you since you'd been warned before.

"Said you weren't gonna go easy on me."

"Oh, baby," Hoseok cooed. "He just meant that you weren't going to get an easy punishment. Not that it wasn't going to be one of your usual punishments."

"You remember when we all sat down for the first time, and we talked about what is and isn't okay for you in littlespace?" Jimin asked, and you nodded. "What we agreed on for punishments is all we will ever do. That is what you consented to, and we will never step outside those lines without first having a conversation when you're big."

Jungkook hummed in agreement. "Baby draws the lines, and we color inside them. Do you understand?"

You nodded; it made more sense once they explained it. "Sorry I got scared. Trust daddies, just…"

Hoseok shook his head. "You don't need to apologize for having a reaction to something that triggered you. You never need to apologize for that, baby."

"We know that you trust us," Jimin said. "It's just hard to sometimes, after what you went through, isn't it?"

You nodded. Quietly, you offered, "Mommy hit me with my toy car and made me bleed."

Jungkook sucked in a ragged breath, pulling you impossibly closer to him. "And you didn't deserve that, baby."

You had your doubts, though. Distantly, you remembered a term one of your therapists had thrown around. _Stockholm Syndrome_.

"I think I did something extra bad, though," you whispered. "Must have deserved it."

Hoseok looked at you with glassy eyes. "No, baby. I don't care _what_ you did. You never deserved to be hurt like that. Never ever."

"What if I robbed a bank?" You asked.

Jimin snorted, shaking his head. "I doubt that's what you did, honey. And even if you did, you still wouldn't have deserved anything that happened to you."

You nodded, believing them. Taking a deep breath, ready to accept your punishment, you asked, "time out now?"

Hoseok pulled you off Jungkook's lap, much to the maknae's annoyance. He tilted up your chin and pressed a kiss on each of your cheeks. "Let's forget about the time out, and have a nice, big cuddle huddle. How about that?"

"But-" you protested.

Jimin shook his head, pressing his finger to your lips to hush you. "Your daddies want cuddles, baby. Are you going to deny us and make us cry?" He asked with an exaggerated pout.

You giggled, shaking your head. "No crying. Baby will cuddle."

You spent the rest of the afternoon tangled up with the boys on the couch, with plenty of hugs and kisses. You relished in the touches once so unfamiliar to you, knowing that your daddies would never hurt you.


	129. Chapter 129

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oh wow you already exceeded 100 CHAPTERS! aww i love how she is the baby but she leads taetae. Imagining how small she is but "NO ONE KNOWS TAETAE MORE THAN I KNOW HIM" i love her! If i may request, it will be heartwarming to see little y/n comforting one of her daddies after she saw how distraught them was. Daddies is all "I'm an adult man, I should be strong, I should protect you," but little baby is just "no strong people need hugs too ;("

You watched through the cracked door as Namjoon buried his face in his hands at his desk before running his fingers through his hair. He huffed, staring at something on his laptop before slamming it shut, his breath coming in uneven spurts.

"Dada?" You asked softly, creeping into the room.

Namjoon plastered on a fake, wavering smile. "Hi, honey." His voice was shaking. "Do you need something?"

You shook your head and toddled over to him, taking his hand into yours. "What's wrong, Dada?"

Namjoon shook his head and squeezed your hand. "Nothing, baby. Dada's okay. Do you want to-"

"Lying bad, Dada," you said simply. You climbed onto his lap so that you were facing him, legs hanging off either side of the chair. "You always help baby. Let baby help you."

Namjoon's control was starting to crumble. His lip trembled as he whispered, "little girls aren't supposed to take care of their daddies. Daddies are supposed to be the big strong men who take care of their baby, hmm?"

You reached out and cupped his cheeks, shaking your head. "Dada is strong. Does take care of baby. But sometimes daddies need it, too," you whispered.

Namjoon's resolve broke, and he gripped your waist with his hands as tears started leaking from his eyes, rolling over your hands. "Sorry," he gasped. "I'm sorry."

"Tell baby what's wrong," you coaxed him, pressing your forehead against his.

"Uhm-" he sniffled, clearly trying to stop his tears, face growing redder by the second.

"S'okay, Dada." You thumbed at his cheeks and kissed his lips softly. "You can cry."

Namjoon tore his face from your hands, hiding it in the juncture of your neck. In the same movement, his arms moved from your waist to wrap you in a tight hug. You held him tightly, rubbing his back as he cried against your skin.

"I'm here, Dada. I love you. You're safe."

"There's so much pressure on me, baby girl," he sobbed. "Fr-from the company, the other guys, my family. It's too much. I'm not good enough. I can't handle it."

"Dada is good enough," you whispered against his head, kissing his hair. "Dada is the best leader in the world."

Namjoon laughed wetly against your skin. "I'm not a very good leader, cracking under pressure and bothering my little girl with my problems, am I?"

"Dada," you whispered. "Not bothering me. S'okay to ask for help. You always tell baby to ask for help. Why Dada thinks he can't ask for help?"

Namjoon shrugged, sniffling and moving his face from you. You started wiping the last of his tears from his red, damp face in gentle movements. "I'm supposed to be strong for everyone."

"You are," you assured him. "Dada is strong right now, for not bottling up his feelings."

Namjoon leaned in and pressed your foreheads together again. "Dada's sorry for worrying you, little one."

You shook your head. "Dada needs a break. Will Dada take a break with baby?"

Namjoon chuckled softly, blinking his puffy eyes. "Dada will take a break."

On his bed, you coaxed Namjoon to lie with his head on your chest instead of the other way around. You hugged him tightly, pressing kisses to his hair and not mentioning when he would start to tear up again. You just held him through it as he cried, rubbing his back and whispering to him how strong he was, how perfect he was.

"Baby girl?" He asked after a while. He had been breathing evenly for some time; you had thought he'd fallen asleep.

"Dada?"

"Thank you." He leaned up and pressed a fleeting kiss to your cheek before snuggling back against you. "You made Dada feel better."

"If Dada gets sad again, he won't hide it from baby?" You asked.

Namjoon shook his head. "I won't, honey. I promise. Thank you."

"I love you, Dada."

"I love you, baby."


	130. Chapter 130

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What if the boys leave taehyung with little MC and he gets pulled into little space so the reader desides to be big and take care of him? That would be adorable☺"

"Tou-san, play!" 

Taehyung glanced at you warily from the couch, biting his lip. To be honest, the reason that he hadn't been playing with you all morning was because he was stressed and dangerously close to slipping, himself. But the other boys were all out for the day, leaving the two of you alone. He couldn't risk slipping when you were little, too.

"But Tou-san likes to watch you play, baby," he said sweetly. "Can you show him how nicely you play?"

You pouted, looking at the dolls strewn in front of you. "But it's more fun with Tou-san. M'bored."

Sighing. Taehyung slid onto the floor with you. He really couldn't deny you anything. "Tou-san will play for a little bit," he agreed.

It started out fine, with him playing as stiffly as possible, trying not to get into it. But as the scene you were making with your dolls progressed, Taehyung was getting more and more animated, and before you knew it, he was talking with that lisp you had learned to know so well.

"Taehyungie?" You asked quietly, confirming.

Taehyung's smile dropped immediately, realizing that he had done exactly what he had set out _not_ to do. He stared down at his lap, fiddling with his fingers. "Uh oh," he whispered.

You shook your head, crushing him in a tight hug. "S'okay, TaeTae. No sad!"

"Hyungies will be mad," he whispered. "Was supposed to take care of baby."

Then you got an idea. "No worry, TaeTae. Mm, wait here! I be right back!"

You dashed up to your room, forcing yourself out of your comfy little clothes and into jeans and a tee shirt. You took a few deep breaths before heading into the ensuite, where you splashed ice cold water on your face.

"Work, parents," you muttered to yourself. "Project deadlines, Jimin's damn performance of Filter last week…"

Yeah, that was good. You headed downstairs, where Taehyung was sloppily coloring in a coloring book on the floor.

"You coloring, prince?" You asked.

"Noona?" He looked up, confused. "Why-"

"I just wasn't feeling it today, baby. That okay? You okay with hanging out with noona?"

Taehyung nodded and grinned, patting the spot next to him. "Gonna color picture for noona and Daddy and hyungies."

You watched fondly as Taehyung colored in a picture, making sure to compliment him often on how well he was doing. You ruffled his fluffy hair, smiling at how his tongue stuck out of the corner of his mouth as he worked. Was this how the boys always felt about you? Your heart felt warm and full, watching him.

"Noona, look!" He ripped out the page and handed it to you. "Is it good?"

You gasped, "baby boy, it's the best! How about we hang it on the fridge for Daddy and hyungies to see when they come home?"

"Yay!"

Taehyung bounded into the kitchen with you following close behind, picture in hand. He grinned when you attached it to the fridge with magnets, right in the middle for everyone to see.

"Noona," he pouted at you. "Can I have snack?"

You ruffled his hair with a soft smile. "Of course you can, prince. What would you like? Some fruit?"

Taehyung nodded, beginning to run around the island with a new surge of energy as you cut up some fruit for him.

"Hey!" You warned him. "No running, little one. Noona doesn't want you to get hurt."

"Okayyyy," he whined. He took to clinging to you as you chopped the fruit, his face buried in your neck. "Noona smells nice."

You smiled and snuck a kiss onto his cheek. "Thank you, sweetie." You put his fruit in a bowl and gently led him to the counter to sit. "Eat your fruit now, honey."

Taehyung munched on his fruit, making adorable expressions the whole time, and you may or may not have snuck a picture or two.

"Noona?" He asked. "Didn't f-force yourself big cause of me, right?"

You leaned in and cupped his cheeks, shaking your head. "No, baby boy. Of course not." You pecked his lips, even though they were sticky from fruit. Wrinkling your nose, you teased him, "such a messy boy. Let noona clean you up!"

So you took a wet paper towel and cleaned Taehyung's face and hands, all while he sat still and patient for you.

"Such a good boy," you cooed.

"Noona, kissie again?" He asked, pursing his lips.

Chuckling, you obliged him. "There you go, angel."

"Cartoons?" He asked next. "Movie? Cuddles?"

You followed him as he raced back into the living room, chiding him once again, though half-heartedly, about running in the house.

"Cars?" He asked.

You turned the movie on, preening when Taehyung curled against you and rested his head on your shoulder. You wrapped your arms around him and kissed the top of his head as he started babbling about the movie and his favorite characters.

You snuggled close to him, burying your face in his hair and pressing kisses to his head. "Such a sweet boy," you mumbled.

"Noooona," Taehyung whined after a while. "Can you come potty with me?"

You nodded, helping him off the couch. "Let's go, baby."

In the bathroom, Taehyung struggled with the strings of his sweatpants. "Noona," he pouted, all but jumping up and down. "Need help."

"I've got it, prince, come here." You helped him to untie the string and suggested, "sit down so we don't make a mess, okay?"

You turned around until he was done, and he fiddled with the strings again, trying to tie them.

"You're too little for that, sweetheart, let noona do it."

You helped him tie the string, then assisted him in washing his hands. He smiled at you in the mirror, and you couldn't resist running your tickling hands over his belly. He squealed and giggled, prying away your hands with his wet ones.

"Tickles, noona!"

"Does it tickle, baby boy? Are you sure?" You cooed, still tickling him.

He was gasping for air, twisting in your arms until he was facing you. He was still bigger and stronger than you, and he used his strength to wrap his arms around you tight.

"Thank you for taking care of me, noona," he whispered once your tickle attack had ceased.

You kissed his cheek and assured him, "I want to take care of you, sweetheart. It makes me happy to see you happy and relaxing."

Taehyung pressed a kiss to your neck before wiggling from the hug, grabbing your hand. He led you down the hall, demanding, "movie, movie!"

You spent the rest of the day curled up together on the couch until the other boys came home and found you both asleep in each others arms. Maybe you woke up to a stream of photos of the two of you in your group chat. Just maybe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have this one co worker who calls everybody pet names all the time, but it seems like she calls me one like... excessively. And she has said to me multiple times "hey little one" and I'm like jesus christ this is how I die. Never heard her call anyone else that. Lowkey suspicious that she knows. I'm sure she doesn't. Not sute how she would? Idk. I'm just paranoid 🤣🤣


	131. Chapter 131

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "i was thinking, something where the reader is kinda not really liked by pretty much anyone in, idk, let's say high school. not like your classic everybody hates me for no reason, but more like she's lonely and nobody bothers to come her way. untill a member of your choice comes along.
> 
> after some trial and error, the reader opens up to him about how she regresses to destress. after that, the relationship between the member and reader steadily progresses as they grow and learn together and it's just really cute and fluffy and sweet.
> 
> but if course, all couples have their arguments and disagreements, so if you wanna spice it up feel free to change things around!
> 
> one more thing. if you don't mind, could you not use the term "daddy"?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a standalone high school AU chapter that doesn't tie in with the rest of the story.

"Watch out!"

You barely moved out of the way in time to avoid the frisbee flying towards you, gasping in surprise.

"Hey!" A guy ran towards you while another collected the frisbee. "Are you alright?"

You nodded and then looked up, finding Min Yoongi standing in front of you. You had never really talked to him before, he was two years ahead of you and was often found with a group of kids around him in the hallway after school, rapping.

"I'm okay," you told him. "Thank you."

"We'll be more careful," he said. "I'm sorry for startling you."

You shook your head. "It's really okay."

You expected Yoongi to leave after that, but he hovered above you where you were seated in the grass, a book in your lap. "How come you're sitting here alone? I see you here almost every day."

You shrugged. "I don't really know anyone, I guess."

Yoongi's brow furrowed. He broke into a gummy smile, though, and held out his hand to you. "I'm Min Yoongi."

You took his hand, warm and strong in yours. "Y/n."

As he let go, Yoongi's grin grew. "Now you know me, okay?"

He ran off just as quickly as he came. 

You didn't expect him to come up to you again after that; you figured that he was only nice to you because you almost got smacked in the face with his frisbee. But two days later, he sat next to you on the grass with two cans of coffee in his hands.

"Hey," he said, looking over your shoulder at your homework. "Algebra? That sucks."

You nodded, closing the book. "Hi, Yoongi-ssi."

He smiled and offered you a can. "Do you like coffee?"

"Uhm," you sputtered for a moment. "You didn't have to-"

"Why not? We can talk. Get to know each other better."

Hesitantly, you took the can and cracked it open, watching as he did the same. You took a sip as he smiled at you. That gummy smile was addicting; you couldn't look away.

"I used to not have many friends," he said softly. "Until I met Hoseok and Namjoon. Then they started introducing me to their friends and I finally had people to hang out with. So I know what it's like."

You sighed softly. "People just don't notice me much, or talk to me. And when they do… I guess I'm kind of dull? Uninteresting? They usually don't end up talking to me again."

"I don't think you're dull," he told you easily. "I think you've got a lot going on in that head, and I want to know all of it." He laughed awkwardly, fiddling with his coffee can. "Not in a weird way. Just in… an interested way. I'm interested in what you think."

"What I think about what?"

"Everything," he shrugged. "Let's start with TV shows. What are your favorites?"

Each day, you would talk about a different subject; TV, music, school, future plans, family. He joined you on the grass every single day during your break now, and he usually brought drinks or a snack. Some days, you would bring smoothies or fries from the cafeteria and you would sit for the whole hour together. It wasn't long until you started hanging out after school.

"You have to promise not to laugh," you mumbled as you and Yoongi hovered outside your bedroom door.

"Why would I laugh?" He asked. "I would never make fun of you for anything."

"I just… haven't really updated my room since… well, elementary school, really."

Yoongi rolled his eyes, taking initiative and reaching out for the doorknob himself. "I don't care about that, y/n. I just want to hang out with you; I couldn't care less what your room looks like."

True to his word, he didn't laugh at you for your pink walls and curtains, or your white wooden furniture. He didn't make fun of you for the stuffies and dolls strewn about, either. In fact, he sat right down on your bed and picked up your dog stuffie, holding it in his lap.

"This one's really cute," he told you. "Does he have a name?"

You swallowed hard and nodded. "Bart."

"Bart, huh?" Yoongi made a big show of shaking Bart's paw. "Hello, Bart! It's nice to meet you. I'm Yoongi!"

You couldn't help but giggle, covering your mouth with your hand. His behavior was making you feel warm and fuzzy inside, and you had to resist slipping right then and there. You managed to collect yourself enough to thank him.

"Thank you for not making fun of me."

Yoongi placed Bart down and reached for your hand, squeezing it. "I mean it. I'll never make fun of you for anything."

You blushed and nodded. "Thanks, oppa."

He absolutely beamed at being called "oppa", mumbling under his breath, "cute."

It was a few weeks later that he found it. He was using your laptop to submit a last minute assignment, and you hadn't realized the website you had left open. He acted like he hadn't seen it, until a few days later, when he brought it up.

"Y/n, I kind of saw something on your laptop that I wanted to ask you about."

Your eyes went wide. You knew it could only be one of two things, and neither was really favorable. You blushed and hung your head, asking, "what did you see?"

"Your blog, I think. Littlespace? Regression? I kind of looked into it when I got home and I was just wondering, you know… more about it."

You wanted to crawl in a hole and die right then and there. "It wasn't-" you tried again. "It wasn't my blog, I just. Was looking. I don't even know that much about it! It just came up on my computer. Must have clicked something weird."

Yoongi's gaze burned into you. "You remember when I said I would never laugh at you or make fun of you? That still applies, y/n."

You desperately wanted to tell him the truth, but your fear kept you from it. Instead, you continued lying. "I-I know, I just. I'm not into it, okay?"

Yoongi sighed, but nodded. "Okay. If you ever want to talk about it, though… I'm here, okay? I did some research on it and… it seemed really interesting. Taking care of someone like that."

The conversation ended there, but it lived in your mind rent-free for the next few weeks, playing on repeat.

"Oppa," you blurted out one day, when you were in your room watching TV together. "Remember what you found on my computer that day?"

Yoongi nodded. "Mhm, I remember."

You paused for a moment, fiddling with your hands in your lap. "I lied," you whispered, barely audible.

"I figured," Yoongi whispered back. "Do you… want to talk about it, now?"

"You don't think it's weird or gross?"

Yoongi shook his head. "From what I looked up, I gathered that it's a way to relieve stress, to feel carefree again like a child. But I want to know what it is for you."

You sighed, shrugging. "It's just that, I guess. When things get too heavy, too stressful. It's a way for me to relax. To just play with toys and not have to worry about school or family or anything."

Yoongi nodded, still staring intently at you. "Thank you for telling me," he whispered. And then, nearly making you choke, "have you ever had a caregiver before?"

You shook your head.

"Would you… wanna be little around me, maybe? And I could… take care of you. Would you like that?"

You looked up at him with hopeful eyes, ok the verge of tearing up. "I-I don't know what to say," you whispered.

Gently, Yoongi reached out and brushed back a lock of your hair. "Just say yes, and let me take care of you."

Three days later, you were sitting in your room wearing an oversized sweater, all but hiding behind Bart as Sailor Moon played on the TV. Yoongi looked at you fondly, fiddling with your pacifier in his hand.

"Do you want this, little one?"

He had told you he'd spent the last few days researching how to be a caregiver, and it warmed your heart that he cared enough to do that. It also swelled at the nickname, and you blushed behind your stuffie, shaking your head.

"Is it because you're embarrassed?" He asked softly, and you nodded. He reached out and brushed back a lock of your hair. "You don't have to be embarrassed around me. I want to do this too, remember?"

You nodded. "Sorry," you whispered.

"There's nothing to be sorry for, sweetie." Yoongi placed the pacifier to the side for now, moving closer to you. "Is it alright if I put my arm around you?" When you nodded in response, he did, and you sunk into the embrace. He was warm and strong and he smelled a little too strongly of body spray, but it was perfect.

"Thank you," you whispered, barely loud enough for him to hear.

"Thank _you_ for trusting me with this, baby."

It became easier after that. Instead of just cuddling and watching TV, you started to actually play together. You were coming out of your shell.

"Look, look!" You exclaimed, showing Yoongi your doll. "Gave her a braid!"

Yoongi grinned at you and held up his own doll. "I did pigtails. Are they ready for the runway now?"

You giggled, shaking your head. "Gotta pick out cute dresses."

"Of course, you're right," he played along. He started digging through the pile of doll clothes on the floor. "Let's get them ready for fashion week, hmm?"

Soon enough, it was natural, as if you'd been doing it for ages. Yoongi would come over and you would play. One weekend, when your parents went away on a trip, he stayed with you the whole weekend and took care of you. You couldn't remember a time without him, without having the sweetest caregiver in the world.

"Hey, pumpkin?" Yoongi asked one day as you were cuddled together on your bed. "Are you glad I saw that website on your computer?"

You smiled and blushed, hiding your nod in his chest.

"My shy little baby," he whispered. "Why are you hiding from oppa?"

You shrugged, snuggling even closer to him. "Just really love you, that's all."

Yoongi cradled you in his arms, pressing a soft kiss to the top of your head. "I love you too, little one."

Taking a deep breath, you whispered, "when I'm big, too?"

Yoongi tilted your face up with his fingers, forcing you into eye contact. "Yes, when you're big, too. I love you."

You sighed out a breath that you didn't know you'd been holding in, smiling. "I love you."


	132. Chapter 132

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "i really love reading this book, it’s awesome that you update so much! 🥺💜 if you’re taking requests could you write one about reader having migraines and slipping into little space? i struggle with them a lot and i know others do as well! preferably seokjin centric since he’s my bias hehe. no rush or pressure or anything! 💜"

You groaned as you heard a knock on your door, not even opening your eyes as it creaked open.

"Hey," Seokjin said. "You okay? You've been in bed all day."

"Migraine," you mumbled, keeping your arm draped over your eyes to block the light flooding in from the hallway.

"Ah, poor thing. Let me bring you some medicine and something to eat," he offered.

"I'll puke," you protested.

"Just medicine, then?" He asked.

You shrugged. "Doubt it will help."

"Let's try, anyway. I'll be right back."

He couldn't have been gone for more than five minutes, but by the time he returned, you were curled up in a ball, crying. You clutched your tiger stuffie close to you, writhing on the bed in pain.

"Oh, hon, why are you cry-"

"Da," you whimpered.

"Ah," he whispered, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Just a little baby, are we? Will you take some medicine for Da?"

"No," you argued, refusing to move.

"But it will make the ouchies in your head all better. Can you please take it, sweetheart?"

"Make it better?" You asked, sitting up.

"Yup, it'll help the ouchies."

You frowned, but obediently opened your mouth for the pills. Seokjin smiled and placed the pills on your tongue. He held a glass of water to your lips, tipping it for you.

"Da didn't know you were little, baby. Sorry for bringing a glass."

You swallowed the pills and then leaned back against the pillows, pouting. "Hurts, Da."

"I know, sweetie." Seokjin placed the glass on your end table, joining you on the bed. "Shut your eyes, princess," he murmured, pulling you into his lap. "It'll help."

You whimpered, burying your face in Seokjin's shoulder. "Make it go away," you whined.

"The medicine will help soon, I promise, love. Can you be a brave girl for me until then?"

You whimpered again. You didn't _want_ to be brave. You just wanted the pain to go away.

"Aw, my precious girl," Seokjin soothed you, rubbing your back. "My sweet little angel."

"Kisses," you whined softly.

"Will kisses help?" He asked, somewhat amused. "Da will give you all the kisses you could ever want!"

And he did. He kissed your hair, your forehead, your cheeks. Your nose, your chin, your mouth. Both of your hands; each and every knuckle. Each kiss was gentle yet firm, lingering just enough for you to feel its loving warmth before the touch moved on.

"Helps, Da."

"Yeah, baby?" He asked, petting your hair. "The medicine is starting to help?"

"No," you whispered. "Your kisses."

Seokjin chuckled. "That's because Da has magic kisses. Did you know that?"

"Da magic?"

"Mhm," he assured you, kissing your hair again and adjusting you in his arms. "Da has magic to help his baby."

You hummed softly. Your head was starting to feel better, but you still didn't want to move. In fact, you didn't even want to open your eyes.

"We stay?" You asked, yawning. 

"Of course, lovie. We'll stay here and rest."

"Da uses his magic?"

Seokjin laughed and kissed you again. "Da will use his magic."

You started drifting off in his arms, the pain finally dulling enough for you to sleep. "Thank you, Da. Love you."

"I love you too, baby girl."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first weekend off in 6 (7?) weeks begins in half an hour. I'm excited to spend the whole two days with my fiance. I'm hoping we get to do some fun things, like go to the farm for vegetables and visit the asian supermarket. Maybe go shopping one day. I just want to relax.


	133. Chapter 133

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The boys were all stressed out because they’re busy about work, and there’s this one particular girl who’s training under Sejin to be their manager or something does pretty bad managing, and always flirting and clingy with them. Little her doesn’t know this.  
> But the boys’ stress were brought until home. When she’s being her little self and keeps on clinging to them, wanting them to take care of her, Jungkook and some of the others kinda loses patience and yelled at her. Saying ‘stop being clingy’ and such. He apologised afterwards with cuddles and kisses but little her still has that on her mind.  
> One day she overhears the boys having a meeting among themselves in their office room at home, she heard the words ‘we have to get rid of her’ wherein they meant the new manager cause she’s causing them so much stress, but little her thought they were talking about her and became really sad. 😞 But it all worked out in the end after they explained everything to her."

You grinned as you heard the front door open and shut, the boys voices filtering through the foyer.

"I know it was rough today," Namjoon was saying, "but hopefully she'll get the hint."

"I've never wanted to shove someone off me so bad in my life," Jungkook complained.

"She definitely seemed to have some sort of obsession with you," Jimin agreed. "She was all over you the most.

"Daddies! You're home!"

You met them in the hallway, hugging and kissing each and every one of them hello. When you clung to Yoongi's side, however, he pulled out of your hold.

"Baby, Papa is gonna go upstairs for a bit. I need some alone time, okay?"

You frowned, stepping away from him to give him some distance. "Papa okay?"

"Just tired, honey. I love you. I'll spend some time with you after dinner."

You tried not to let Yoongi's rejection bother you, and instead moved on to Seokjin. You crashed into his arms and squeezed his middle tightly.

"Da, can we cuddle?"

Seokjin sighed and ruffled your hair, shaking his head. "I've had a long day and I just want to get dinner started."

"I'll help, hyung," Hoseok offered.

"Me too," added Jimin.

You tried your luck with Jungkook next. You jumped up and wrapped your arms around his shoulders, hanging from him like a monkey.

"Baby," he tensed under you, shoving you off. "Sweetheart, please. I really don't want to be touched right now. You're being really clingy."

You backed away as if you had been burned, a lump forming in your throat. Had you done something wrong? Were the boys all sick of you?

"Sorry," you whispered, fiddling with your sleeves. "I-I won't do it again, Daddy."

Jungkook didn't seem to notice how hurt you were, sitting down in the living room and picking up his video game controller. Taehyung, did, however, and he pulled you into a hug.

"Daddy didn't mean it, baby girl. He had a really rough day. Please don't take it personally."

After dinner, Jungkook apologized to you himself. He patted his lap after you all had eaten, and you hesitantly crawled into it. He kissed the top of your head and wrapped his arms around you tight.

"I'm really sorry for being mean before, little one. Daddy didn't mean to take out his stress on you."

You nodded, pressing a soft kiss to Jungkook's cheek. "Forgive you, Daddy. I'm sorry you had a bad day."

Jungkook sighed and gave you a squeeze, whispering, "I'm just glad I have my baby girl here to make it all better now, hmm?"

You had almost forgotten the incident after a few days. The boys continued to come home more stressed than usual, but they didn't take it out on you again like they had the first day. You thought that everything was okay again, until you overheard a conversation from Yoongi's bedroom.

"We have to get rid of her," Jimin said. "I can't stand this anymore."

And then Jungkook, "I agree. I can't put up with this clingy bullshit for another day."

"Her behavior is really unacceptable," Namjoon agreed. "I'll have to make sure something is done."

You felt tears well up in your eyes as you ran from the room, bounding down the stairs two at a time. You curled up in a ball on the couch, sobbing into a throw pillow. They were sick of you. They were going to get rid of you.

You didn't know how long you stayed there crying, but soon your throat was hoarse and your eyes felt swollen and puffy. You gasped as you felt a hand on your shoulder, hearing the soft murmur of multiple voices.

"Why is our pretty girl crying, hmm?" Hoseok asked. "What happened?"

"You're gonna get rid of me," you sobbed.

"What?" Namjoon asked, lifting you into his arms. "Why would you think a thing like that?"

You clung to him for a moment before remembering when Jungkook had scolded you for being _clingy_. You tried to squirm from Namjoon's lap, but he only held you tighter.

"Sweetheart, please talk to us," Yoongi pleaded. "Why would you think we would get rid of you?"

"Heard you. In your room, Papa. Said you're gonna get rid of me cause of my be-behavior."

"Oh, princess, no," Taehyung whispered. "You've got it all wrong, doll."

"We were talking about the noona training to be our new manager at work," Seokjin.

"B-but you said I was too clingy," you whimpered, eyeing Jungkook.

He shook his head and explained, "the only reason Daddy didn't want to be cuddled that day is because noona kept clinging to me all day at practice. It really bothered me and made me uncomfortable, so when I got home, I just wasn't ready for cuddles yet, baby."

"Baby not bad? Not too clingy?" You asked.

Jimin pouted at you. "I love when you're clingy, baby."

Taehyung rolled his eyes fondly. "That's because you're just as clingy."

"We love cuddling you, pumpkin," Hoseok assured you. "Love our cuddly little girl."

"We just don't want noona at work clinging to us," Namjoon explained. "That's why we want to get rid of her. Never you, baby. We will never ever want to get rid of you."

"Promise?" You asked, and Jimin smirked.

He started singing Promise to you, making you giggle.

"There's our smiley girl," Seokjin cooed.

"Baby," Jungkook asked, "will you come cuddle me, please?"

"Even though you got clinged on by noona all day?" You asked, unsure.

Jungkook nodded. "I'll wash away her yucky cuddles with my baby's perfect cuddles!"

And so for the rest of the day, your daddies all took turns cuddling you close, making sure that you knew just how much they enjoyed your company.


	134. Chapter 134

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "seriously, i highkey want them to be a thing (when she's big, ofc). it's stupid, but i was kinda jealous when that adult time of his (Yoongi) happened. is this requestable? like, idk"

Your phone buzzed on your nightstand, and you rolled over to grab it. Before you could, it vibrated again, and you groaned, hoping that the noise wouldn't wake Jungkook and Taehyung from across the room.

**Yoongi:** Hey.

**Yoongi:** You still up?

**You:** Yeah. What's up?

**Yoongi:** Come to my room?

You crawled out of bed and crept from the room, closing the door behind you quietly. Since you already had an invitation, you bypassed knocking and crept right into Yoongi's room.

"Hey," he greeted you, sitting up against the headboard in nothing but his sweatpants.

You snickered, slowly crossing the room. "Hey. Any reason you're half naked, or?"

Yoongi laughed, shrugging. "Just got out of the shower. You're lucky I bothered to find pants," he said with a wiggle of his eyebrows. 

You only rolled your eyes, hovering near the foot of the bed. He opened his arm to you, motioning you over.

"Lay with me?"

You climbed onto the bed and tucked yourself against his body, letting him hold you against his frame. You rested your head on his shoulder, listening as he breathed quietly near your ear.

"Everything okay, oppa?"

Yoongi cleared his throat. "Couldn't sleep. Kind of wanted to talk to you."

You hummed. "About what?"

Yoongi cleared his throat again, and before you could ask him if he was alright, if he was feeling sick, he blurted out, "about what you said when you were little. About me kissing you when you were big."

You took that in for a moment, listening to Yoongi swallow hard. He sucked in a breath as if to speak again, maybe to take it back, but you were quicker. "When I said I would kiss you back?"

"Yeah," he mumbled. "That."

He certainly wasn't making this easy. "Well, what about it?" You prompted slowly.

"Just… do you still feel that way? You were little when you said it, so… you know. I thought maybe you were just talking out your ass."

"I wasn't talking out of my ass," you assured him. "I still feel the same way."

"Yeah?" He breathed, seeming relieved. His fingers started playing with the shoulder of your shirt nervously.

"Yeah." You hummed and then asked, "remember that night I came home late from working on that collage? And you cornered me in the hallway?"

"Yeah," Yoongi whispered. "Did I make you uncomfortable?"

You shook your head, warmth flooding your cheeks. "I was kind of disappointed. You were so close, I thought… you know. But then you didn't."

Yoongi laughed softly, moving his arm down to trace circles on the skin of your arm. "I wanted to," he admitted. "I just didn't want to make you uncomfortable, or piss off Jimin and Jungkook. You know?"

You rolled your eyes. "They both already said they didn't mind sharing. And anyway," you added softly. "It's really up to me, isn't it?"

Yoongi nodded. "Yeah."

"Anyway, even if-"

Before you could finish your sentence, the hand that was brushing your arm cradled the back of your head, and Yoongi's lips were on yours. It wasn't the soft, sweet kisses that you shared with Jungkook. It wasn't the slow, romantic ones you shared with Jimin.

It was desperate, full of longing, and the recollection of that energy you felt that night in the foyer came crashing back in an instant. You all but clawed at his chest, kissing him back just as needing, until he pulled away with a flushed face, somewhat out of breath.

"Still okay?" He asked.

"Really okay," you mumbled, feeling his breath ghost your damp lips.

"You sure?"

You leaned in and pressed your lips together again as a response. This time, it was slower. Calmer. You had both gotten that taste of what you had been longing for, and you were comfortable taking your time.

"Will you sleep in here tonight?" He asked.

You nodded slowly, eyeing the fact that he was already half-naked, eyebrows raising at the implication.

He flushed a deep red and sputtered, "not like that! I'll put on a shirt, and… I just meant, to cuddle."

"You don't need to put a shirt on," you told him. "But yeah, I'd just like to cuddle, if that's okay. And kiss?"

Yoongi nodded, capturing your lips again. "That can be arranged," he smirked.

"Always so soft with me, oppa," you teased. 

Yoongi worried his lower lip, shrugging. "Because I care about you. It's hard for me to show that, sometimes."

You nuzzled against his neck. "I think you do a great job. I feel very cared about when I'm with you."

Yoongi wrapped his arms around you, guiding you to lie down on his chest. "Thanks. For letting me do this on my own time. Not rushing me or anything."

You smiled, pressing a kiss where your lips rested against his chest. "You always do the same for me. Consider it returning the favor."

"Do you think Jimin would be pissed if I took you on a date? You know, since Kook just kisses you and doesn't really… take you out anywhere."

"You're having a hard time understanding the concept of sharing, aren't you?" You teased.

He snorted. "Watch that attitude."

"Why don't you make me?"

When Yoongi flipped you over and hovered above you, tickling and kissing you until you were begging to be let up, well… you weren't complaining.

Not even when Jimin banged on the wall between his and Yoongi's room, shouting, "it took you guys long enough! But fucking hell, can you keep it down?"

And Yoongi only smirked at you; "guess he's not mad.".


	135. Chapter 135

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I don’t know if you’re taking requests. But if you are, um can I have one? Anyways so I know this is a Little!Reader story but I love Little Tae and Little!Reader’s cute relationship. Maybe Taehyung and Reader are both in little space and Taehyung has a seizure (he’s epileptic). And she’s concerned and a little scared and tries to help the others make Tae feel better. It’s okay if you don’t do it but it would be really nice if you could. Taehyung is my bias and if not then can you do more Little Taehyung and Little Reader."

"You okay today, bud?" Jimin asked gently. "You seem a little out of it."

Taehyung looked up from where he was coloring with you on the floor, shrugging. "M'okay, hyungie."

"TaeTae sure?" You asked, sticking the back of your hand on his forehead. "Don't feel sick," you determined.

"I'm sure Taehyungie is just fine," Seokjin assured you. "Isn't that right, baby boy-"

It happened in an instant. One moment, Taehyung was grinning his boxy smile up at Seokjin, and the next, his face was contorting and his body folded in on itself. His eyes rolled into the back of his head, spit dribbling from his mouth.

"TaeTae!" You gasped. You reached out to him, but Hoseok yanked you away and into his lap, keeping you from getting too close.

Taehyung's body convulsed violently and the crayon he was holding snapped in half as the other boys jumped into action. Jungkook rested his head in his lap, and Namjoon rubbed his back. Jimin moved the coffee table out of the way so none of his limbs would hit it. Seokjin and Yoongi stayed close, makng sure that Taehyung didn't stray too far or accidentally knock into anything.

Hoseok held you close as you watched the scene unfold. You had seen it before, but never in littlespace, and you were trying your best not to cry. Hoseok, sensing your distress, pulled you closer.

When Taehyung inevitably wet himself, Hoseok stood up with you in his arms. "Let's go get Tae some clean clothes and maybe some water and a wet cloth, hmm? Make him feel all better once it's over?"

Even in your headspace, you knew that he was just trying to keep you from witnessing any more of Taehyung's distress. He took his time gathering clean clothes with you in his arms, then had you hold onto them in the kitchen where he filled a sippy cup with water and wet a washcloth.

By the time you came back into the room, Taehyung was barely moving at all. He was crying silent tears with his head still in Jungkook's lap, and Jimin was pressing reassuring kisses to his forehead.

"Baby," he croaked when he saw you and Hoseok. "Baba."

It was the first time he had referred to anyone else other than Jungkook with a "dad" nickname, and Hoseok looked close to tears.

"We're here, prince," he cooed, kneeling down on the floor. You knelt down next to him, taking Taehyung's hand when he reached out to you.

"Don't feel good," Taehyung mumbled, palm sweaty against your own. "Made a mess."

"S'okay, love," Jungkook whispered. "We'll get you cleaned up. Is it alright if one of your hyungs does it, so you can stay in Daddy's lap?"

Taehyung nodded, too worn out to really care who saw him naked. He noticed the broken crayon as Yoongi tugged his pants down, and whimpered.

"Broke the crayon."

"Baby," Namjoon chided him. "The last thing anyone cares about right now is a crayon."

"We just want to make sure you're alright, TaeTae," Yoongi soothed him, wiping him down with some baby wipes.

"Sh-should have told hyungies," Taehyung rambled. "That I didn't feel too good. Was bad boy."

You furrowed your brow and squeezed his hand. "TaeTae is good boy," you argued. "Best boy! Didn't do nothing wrong."

"She's right, little one," Seokjin agreed as Yoongi pulled fresh pants up Taehyung's legs. "You did nothing wrong, sweet pea."

"TaeTae want water?" You shyly pressed the sippy cup to his lips.

He smiled and took a few sips before turning his head away. "Tank you," he whispered. "M'really sleepy now."

"You wanna take a little nap, honey?" Namjoon asked, and Taehyung nodded, already drifting off in Jungkook's lap.

"Nap with baby," he whispered. "Cuddles."

So Jungkook carried him upstairs and Jimin carried you. Taehyung was asleep before his head hit the pillow. In bed, you curled up close to him and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"I protect you, Taehyungie," you murmured. 

Jungkook smiled fondly. "Daddy and Appa will stay here while you two sleep, just in case."

"TaeTae be okay?"

"Of course he will, baby," Jimin assured you. "Sleep now, okay? Then you and TaeTae can play some more if he's feeling up to it."

You nodded and wrapped your arms around Taehyung. Pressing one last kiss to his temple, you closed your eyes. You would be there for Taehyung just like your daddies were, and take good care of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cleaned out our toiletries today and found some cream that expired in 1998. I was 3 when that shit expired. I'm really confused about this 😰


	136. Chapter 136

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "is it okay to request where the boys get busy busy bcos of comeback season and MC had to adjust to it by hanging out with friends and meeting new people/possibly idols with caregiver tendencies cuz it started to get lonely and when the boys notice they kind of get sad and disappointed with themselves or sumthin and so try to make up for it and soft soft soft hours pls hehe"

"I just miss them," you groaned. "I feel so selfish for saying it. I know how hard they're working. I just…"

"You need them," Haru finished for you, smiling softly. "And that's okay. It's okay to need your caregivers."

"But I don't want to bother them. God, they're so tired when they get home. I feel so bad."

Haru tapped her fingers on her coffee cup, humming softly. "Didn't you say Soobin is a little? Why don't you hang out with him and Yeonjun? Oh! Or Jisoo. From what I've heard, she absolutely adores you."

You blushed furiously at the words; it was slightly embarrassing to acknowledge when you were big. "I don't want to bother them, either, though."

Haru shrugged. "Neither TXT or Blackpink is having their comeback right now. It doesn't hurt to _ask_."

Well, you did end up asking. And lucky for you, since everyone was so enamored with you, they gladly agreed to hang out with you when you were little!

You went over to TXT's dorm one day, and the boys were glad to watch over Soobin and you. And the best part was, you had fun with Soobin! You played with play-doh and race cars and dolls all afternoon. When Yeonjun dropped you back off at BTS's dorm later on, the boys were just coming home.

"Did you have a fun playdate, baby?" Yoongi asked tiredly.

You nodded and told all the boys about your day, trying not to be offended when a few of them started dozing on the couch while you were still talking.

Jisoo came to play with you one day at the dorm, and she brought over fashion plates! You got to make tons of cool fashion designs together. By the end of the day, you had a giant stack of papers with all the outfits you had designed. You were having so much fun with the other idols that suddenly, comeback and the boys absences weren't such a big deal anymore. You were managing.

"Hey princess, who are you texting?" Seokjin asked on a rare day the boys had off. You were all gathered in the living room watching movies.

"Jennie. She says she's gonna come hang out with me tomorrow!"

"You've been hanging out with a lot of people lately, huh?" Hoseok asked.

"Uh huh. Makes me feel less lonely since daddies are gone so much now."

The second the words left your mouth, you regretted them. You locked your phones and glanced around at the sad faces of the boys. Immediately beginning to back pedal.

"I didn't mean it like that! I know it isn't your fault. I'm sorry. Didn't mean to make you sad."

"Baby," Jungkook mumbled, "we're only sad because it hurts us, too."

"We miss you so much," Namjoon told you. "We think about you all day long when we're away."

"We have today, though," Jimin whispered. "Can we make it up to you? Give you all the attention in the world, to make up for being away so much lately."

You blushed and shrugged. "You don't have to. I bet daddies have more important things to do, and it's your only day off…"

"Nothing is more important than our little girl," Taehyung assured you. "How about it, baby? Would you like that?"

You felt yourself growing even redder as you nodded. Of course you wanted your daddies attention, you just didn't want to bother them.

"How about we all work on a puzzle together?" Namjoon suggested. "One of those really big ones."

"The Magic Kingdom one?" You asked, remembering the giant 1000 piece puzzle the boys had gotten you at Disney World.

"Sure thing, angel. Let me go grab it!"

Hoseok was gone and back in a flash, shaking the circular tin with the puzzle pieces. You all slid down onto the floor, and Seokjin pulled you onto his lap.

"Sit with me first, love."

"Why do you get her first?" Jungkook complained.

"I'm the hyung," Seokjin shrugged.

Jimin smirked. "If we're going in age order, I guess that makes you _last_ , Jungkookie."

Jungkook grumbled, side-eyeing the oldest as you started to separate the edges from the regular pieces. 

"What a good idea, baby!" Yoongi complimented you, starting to help you. "You're so smart."

"The smartest baby girl in the world," Taehyung cooed, pinching your cheek.

When Yoongi decided that Seokjin had you for long enough, he pouted at you and held open his arms. Giggling, you crawled into his lap, next.

"I missed you, beautiful girl," he whispered in your ear before kissing your temple.

Once the edges were separated, you started piecing together the outside of the puzzle to make a border.

After a bit, Hoseok cleared his throat. "It's my turn," he said, whining.

"I'm coming, Baba," you assured him. Yoongi gave you one last kiss before you got pulled into Hoseok's lap.

He bounced you on his lap, making neighing sounds like a horse and pretending to _clomp clomp clomp_ his feet like hooves. He kept you laughing the whole time you were on his lap, until Namjoon started huffing about how "Hobi-hyung is being a baby hog".

On Namjoon's lap, you were greeted with a barrage of kisses to the top of your head as you all started sorting the middle pieces of the puzzle by color.

"Dada, you're good at puzzles," you told him as he clicked together two pieces.

Namjoon smiled, dimples and all, and tickled your sides. "My baby is better."

"Nuh uh!"

"Yuh huh!"

You stuck your tongue out at him and he stuck his out back before it was Jimin's turn. He settled you between his legs, his wrapping around yours in a "v".

"Looks like we're more than half done already, princess. Must be because my baby is so smart."

You giggled and shook your head. "Cause I have daddies help!"

Jimin blew a raspberry on your neck and made you howl with laughter, kicking your legs and accidentally bumping your knee against Taehyung.

"No rough housing," he complained. And then, he pretended to look at an imaginary watch on his wrist. "And I do believe it's my turn," he said, holding out his arms for you.

You sighed happily as Taehyung's arms wrapped around you, feeling his strong heartbeat against your back. It was rhythmic and soothing; it made you feel so safe.

When Jungkook started pouting severely enough that you thought he might actually cry, Taehyung rolled his eyes and passed you off to the maknae.

"Finally," Jungkook grumbled, wrapping his arms around you possessively. "Next time we're going youngest to oldest."

You giggled at his antics, gesturing at the puzzle. "Almost done, Daddy."

"Mhm," he hummed. "Maybe we'll get some puzzle glue and frame it to hang in your room."

"You mean it?" You asked. "Can we? Please?"

Namjoon chuckled and assured you, "sure, baby. Anything you want."

The puzzle was finished in no time; it was a picture of the Magic Kingdom castle with all the Disney characters around it and the fireworks going off. You stared at it in awe for a moment, thinking about how cool it was going to look on your wall.

"Thank you for spending time with me today, daddies. I missed you lots."

"We miss you too, baby girl," Yoongi assured you.

"We hate when we get busy like this. We wish it didn't have to be this way," Seokjin added.

"Daddies are going to have a great comeback," you told them. "I'm proud of you for working hard for ARMY."

"And we're proud of you, sweetheart," Jungkook said. "For being so brave for us through it all."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I Marie Kondo'd most of the house today. All I have left is the master walk in and ensuite. Did the kitchen, living room, guest room, hall bathroom, and master bedroom. Send help 😭


	137. Chapter 137

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hi! I love this fic so much - you are amazing for doing well over 100 chapters! Could you write one where the mc is in babyspace but this time she only wants to eat things a baby could eat like yogurt, applesauce etc but the boys don't understand this and think it's just her eating disorder acting up so they start to be really soft with her when trying to feed her solid foods but she still refuses and then one of the boys figures out what she wants?"

"Da made your favorite, baby girl!" Taehyung told you, tickling your tummy. "Want to sit on my lap?"

You didn't answer him, eyeing the chocolate chip pancakes on the table and pouting. Normally, you loved Seokjin's pancakes, but you were feeling especially small today. Too small for big girl food like pancakes. Taehyung settled you in his lap when you didn't answer him, starting to cut up your food for you.

"Open up, sweetie," he encouraged you, bringing a forkful of pancake to your mouth.

You wrinkled your nose, moving your face away to avoid having to eat it. When Taehyung tried again to get you to open your mouth, you pressed your lips in a tight line and shook your head.

"What's wrong, honey?" Yoongi asked. "You love chocolate chip pancakes."

"Can you please try and eat some for Tou-san?" Namjoon asked, watching as Taehyung tried for a third time to get you to open your mouth.

When you refused again, Jimin pondered, "maybe we try something healthier, hmm? Some fruit? Will my baby eat some strawberries?"

Jimin went out of his way to cut up some strawberries for you, but when Taehyung tried to feed you those, you still refused. Sighing, he started rubbing your back.

"Baby, what can we do to get you to eat?" Seokjin asked. "Do you want me to cook something else? Eggs? French toast?"

You shook your head.

"Y/n," Hoseok asked, voice serious, "is your eating disorder acting up?"

You shook your head, lip beginning to tremble. You wanted to scream and tell them that chewing was just too hard today, but you were too little to even speak.

"You don't have to hide anything from us, baby," Jungkook told you. "We're here to help you."

"You're so beautiful, angel," Seokjin tried next. "Your body is so nice and perfect. We want to keep it nice and healthy, don't we?"

You whimpered as Jimin came back from the kitchen (when had he even left the table?) and returned with a plate of crackers. 

"Try these, baby. Nice and light. Easy on your tummy."

But you shook your head again, burying your face in Taehyung's shoulder. You just wanted them to understand, but they were getting further off base with each suggestion.

"Can you talk to us, honey?" Yoongi all but begged you. "Just for a second. Just to tell us what's going on."

But you only responded with another shake of your head.

"Too little to talk, princess?" Namjoon cooed. "It's okay. You're okay."

"Wait!" Hoseok jumped up from the table. "If she's too little to talk, maybe she's too little for regular food?"

"Is that it, baby?" Jimin asked, sounding hopeful.

You nodded, smiling because your daddies finally understood!

"Okay, princess, I'm so glad," Jungkook gushed. "How about some yogurt? Will you eat that?"

When you nodded, Jimin jumped up yet again to go to the kitchen, returning with a cup of strawberry yogurt.

"Here comes the train!" Taehyung tried again, and this time, you opened up for him. He sighed with relief and pressed a kiss to your cheek. "There we go, good girl. Such a good girl."

"You're smarter than you look, Hobi," Seokjin joked.

Taehyung fed you spoonfuls of yogurt for breakfast, and the mood went from tense to happy almost immediately. You were glad the boys weren't worried anymore. You hated making the boys worry.

"You did so good!" Jungkook praised you after breakfast. "We're so proud of you, baby girl."

You blushed, hiding in Taehyung's chest.

"Aw, come out of hiding, little bear," Hoseok cooed.

Namjoon asked, "don't you want to come play with your toys?"

And so you played with your daddies for the rest of the day, and they were mindful not to try and get you to eat anymore big girl foods. 

"I know we're still learning," Yoongi whispered as he tucked you in that night, "but we're trying. And we will never stop learning or trying for you, baby girl."

You made grabby hands at him, pressing a wet kiss to his cheek to let him know that you were grateful. He grinned and ruffled your hair.

"Goodnight, sweetheart. I'll see you in the morning."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am the definition of a sleepy bean today.


	138. Chapter 138

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "This suggestion offers a turn of the tables. We recently saw Tae and LittleMC bond and connect. We don't know much of Tae's (fictional) little background, but we know or I he lost his grandmother (a maternal figure that he was closer to) and I don't hear much about his mom, but maybe in the fiction something happened with his maternal figure or he's feeling insecure about being Little, maybe something happens with the other members that makes him question whether they accept him or something and BigMC is the one doing the comforting/nursing this time. I know that's a big step and I don't know how you feel about it."

"Noona?"

You glanced up from your phone, smiling when you saw a very sleepy Taehyung standing in your doorway. He had his blankie in one hand and his Tata stuffie in the other, and the hand holding his blanket was rubbing his eyes.

"Hey there, baby," you patted the space next to you on the bed, tossing your phone aside. "Did you just wake up?"

Taehyung climbed into bed with you, not hesitating to wrap his whole body around you and snuggle in close. You brushed back his hair and left a kiss on his forehead, still unable to get over just how adorable he was.

"Mm… noona?"

"Yeah, prince?"

"Hyungies like me, right?"

You ran your fingers through his hair and nodded. "Of course they do, sweetheart. They love you very much."

"I think you and Daddy love me the most, though," he said.

"Why would you say that, Tae? Your hyungies love you, pumpkin."

Taehyung looked up at you with glassy eyes, worrying his lower lip. "Uhm, d-don't hug me as much as you an Daddy. N-not as many kisses."

You pressed a pointed kiss to his nose and murmured, "have you tried asking for more hugs and kisses, baby? This is still new to them, and they're probably going slow to see what you like and don't like. They don't want to make you uncomfortable."

Taehyung huffed and shrugged, burrowing even deeper against your chest. It was only then that you realized you weren't wearing a bra, since you were just lounging around the house. Damn, that kid had a hard head.

"Careful, baby," you chided softly. "Your head is heavy with that big old brain you have in there. Don't give noona ouchies, okay?"

Taehyung didn't respond, but you heard a soft sniffling and felt your shirt getting damp. Panicked, you tried to extract him from you so that you could see his face, but he was stronger than you.

"Taehyungie, baby, what's wrong? Tell noona why you're crying."

He mumbled something so softly that you couldn't quite catch it.

"Sweetheart, noona can't hear you. Can you speak a little louder, please?"

And then, you heard it, just barely, "I wanna nurse."

_Oh._ You rubbed his back gently, trying to coax him to come out of hiding still. You thought about it for a moment before deciding that if you could nurse on him when you were little, well, what was the difference?

"Honey, you have to let me go for a second so I can pull my shirt up if you want to nurse," you finally breathed.

Taehyung loosened his grip slightly, just enough for you to reach around and tug your shirt up, exposing yourself. He eagerly nuzzled against the side of your breast, visibly relaxing.

"You sure, noona?" He asked softly.

"I'm sure, baby boy. It's okay. Go ahead."

It took everything in you not to jump at the warm sensation of his mouth. It was foreign, but you managed to stay still and relax as Taehyung began to suck. He looked so content and serene; you smiled down at him.

"Good boy," you soothed him. "There you go."

Taehyung hummed, hands clinging to your middle and eyes fluttered shut as he continued sucking. It didn't hurt, it wasn't at all arousing. After a while, you realized that it was actually kind of nice. Taehyung was relaxed and you felt closer to him. You rubbed small circles on his back.

You laid there in near silence, whispering soft encouragements to Taehyung and telling him how great he was. How much you and his Daddy and Baba and hyungs loved him. Soon enough, Taehyung's breathing evened out and his mouth slipped from your nipple, half-open on your breast.

You chuckled softly and managed to adjust him with only a slight struggle, and pulled your shirt back down.

You tucked his blanket around him, placing Tata in his arms. You pressed a kiss to the top of his head, curling up close to him. You hoped that Taehyung realized how loved he was. You would be sure to talk to him about it when you were both big, to make sure he told his hyungs that he needed a little bit more affection when he was little.


	139. Chapter 139

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "hi do you think you could do a soft yn x yoongi one? Maybe she’s not feeling well or something and just wants yoongi? Maybe a little conflict, like he has a meeting and says she can’t be in the room but then she makes a scene? He lets her in and she just sits on his lap and cries and he has to comfort her and be in the meeting at the same time? (It can be a virtual meeting or an in person one?) then maybe they snuggle and nap together?"

You knocked on Yoongi's door, pouting when you received no response.

"Papa!" You tried again. "Papa, can I come in?"

The door cracked open the slightest bit, and Yoongi shook his head at you. "Baby, I'm setting up for a Zoom meeting with some of the producers. You can't come in right now. I'll play with you after, though, okay?"

You stomped your foot on the ground, tears leaking from your eyes. You didn't feel good, you had cramps, and you just wanted your Papa! You started wailing, sinking to the ground and hiding your face in your knees.

"Baby girl, what-" Yoongi knelt down with you, rubbing your back. "I'm sorry, I really am, I just-"

"I w-won't be bad. Won't even talk at all. Pl-please let me come in."

Yoongi sighed, and when you lifted your head, he was running his fingers through his hair. "I really can't, honey."

"Please, Papa?" Your lower lip trembled again, more tears threatening to spill over. "Have bad cramps. No feel good. Want to cuddle Papa."

Yoongi broke. He reached out and picked you up, pressing a kiss to your cheek. "Papa will do audio only so you can sit on my lap for the meeting. But," he added in a somewhat threatening tone, "if you act up even once, you will be in huge trouble. Do you understand?"

You nuzzled against Yoongi's neck and nodded. "I'll be good, Papa."

"Good girl," Yoongi breathed, settling in his desk chair with you in his lap. "The meeting is in a few minutes, baby."

He rubbed your back and you instantly felt ten times better just from being in his arms. He was warmed and smelled good, and his touch was familiar; relaxing. You hardly noticed when the meeting began, Yoongi's voice rumbling low as he and the producers talked about one of his tracks.

You clung to Yoongi, who for his part, continued to comfort you even as he talked. He pressed quiet kisses to your head while the others spoke, nuzzling his nose into your hair. One hand held you in place while the other one rubbed soothing circles on your back.

When a sharp wave of cramps filled your belly, you couldn't help but whimper softly. You smushed your face against Yoongi's neck, trying to muffle the sound. Yoongi clicked a button on his laptop and murmured in your ear,

"Just a few more minutes, honey. Then I'm all yours. I'm unmuting now."

You cried quietly against Yoongi's shoulder as the meeting continued, and Yoongi did his best to comfort you during it. He bounced you in his lap, moving one of his hands to rub your lower belly and try to soothe your cramps.

By the time the meeting ended, you had stopped crying, and were lying limply against Yoongi. He squeezed you tight as soon as he ended the call, kissing the top of your head over and over.

"My good girl," he cooed. "Thank you for being so quiet for Papa. I'm all yours now, okay?"

You extracted your face from Yoongi's shoulder, pouting. "Tummy hurts. Tired."

"Did you already take medicine, sweetie?"

You nodded.

"Hmm," Yoongi frowned. "Let's lie down and try to have a nap, okay? Papa is sleepy too."

In his bed, Yoongi spooned you from behind and rubbed your belly with his warm hand. It made you feel a little better and you felt yourself starting to drift off, the pain becoming duller by the second.

"There you go," Yoongi mumbled sleepily into the back of your neck. "I've got you, baby girl."

"Love you, Papa," you managed, garbled.

Yoongi chuckled and kissed the back of your neck. "I love you too, little one."


	140. Chapter 140

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I don't know if you're still taking requests but I'd like to request one where y/n has had a rough time because of her eating difficulties but doesn't tell any of the boys (like as in she shows no obvious symptoms and they're actually oblivious for once) but at some point Jungkook does so he goes to talk to her. He tries to make her fall into littlespace to get her to open up but she really just needs her best friend instead of her daddy (I feel like always making her go into little space when she's stressed might become unhealthy at some point as she might not get through any stressful situation without slipping anymore so I hope that it's okay that I'm requesting this) and it just gets really soft as she cries a lot and Jungkook just is there for her as her best friend hugging her and kissing her forehead and the top of her head. Maybe you could include a small scene at the end where the next morning she's big (or little) and he just encourages and helps her eat?"

It was weird.

On one hand, you were relieved that none of the boys seemed to be noticing your lack of eating again. You were in control; you could eat less, or not at all, and no one would guilt you. No one would force you to eat. 

On the other hand, you were aching for someone to care. You knew that you were hurting yourself, that you were hurting your body. But your own willpower wasn't enough to fight your mental illness. It wasn't a battle you could win on your own.

You made sure not to skip every meal in front of the boys, and let them see you bring snacks up to your room that you ended up throwing in the trash later on. The ruse seemed to be working; none of the boys, not even Jimin, seemed to question you. No one suspected a thing.

Until Jungkook pulled his head out of his ass.

"Hey, noona," he crawled into bed with you, holding you close from behind.

"Hey," you mumbled.

"You okay?" He asked softly. "Anything you want to talk to Jungkookie about?"

You rolled your eyes, trying and failing to squirm from his grip. "Well, I've started selling hard drugs. It's been going pretty great, actually, and I expect that-"

"Noona," he interrupted, clearly not amused. "I know you haven't been eating properly."

"Oh," you whispered.

"Yeah," he whispered back. "Oh."

"Gonna force me to?" You spat.

Jungkook pulled you even closer, pressing a kiss to the back of your neck. "Would you eat something for Daddy?"

"Cut it out."

"Why, little one? You don't want to see Daddy? Don't want to relax?"

He was carding his fingers through your hair, pressing a barrage of kisses to your cheek, and it made you want to cry.

"Jungkook," you whimpered. "Please stop."

"Wh-what's wrong?" He whispered as you turned in his arms to face him. "Why don't you want to be little? Doesn't it help?"

You sucked in a sharp breath as tears started flowing, and you tried to hide your face in your hands. "I don't need my Daddy, I need my best friend!" You blurted out, sobbing into your palms.

"Oh, noona," he sighed, kissing your forehead. "I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. I just assumed-"

"And assuming makes an ass out of 'u' and 'me'," you barked, sobbing into his shoulder.

"Okay, okay," he murmured, cradling your head in his hand. With his free one, he reached down and cupped your cheek. "I've got you. I'm here. Whatever you need," he whispered.

He pressed kisses to the top of your head, nuzzling his nose into your hair and breathing in deeply. "You're so perfect, noona. I wish you could see yourself the way the rest of us do."

"I'm fat," you hissed.

"Noona, you're too thin." Jungkook grabbed your chin and gently tugged it up so your eyes could meet. With his free hand, he thumbed away your tears. "You're so beautiful. You're beautiful and thin and every inch of your body is absolutely perfect."

"You're just saying that," you argued. Jungkook calmly brushed away your fresh tears, shaking his head.

"I'm saying it because it's how I feel. You're the most beautiful, perfect girl I've ever seen. It should be illegal to be as perfect as you."

You laughed wetly, shaking your head. "Why are you doing this, Jungkook? Why aren't you just leaving me alone to rot?"

"Would you leave me alone to rot, if the roles were reversed?" Jungkook asked, sneaking a kiss onto your forehead.

"No," you mumbled. 

"Hmm," Jungkook pretended to consider that for a moment before pressing a kiss to your cheek. "I bet that's because you love me so much."

"So cocky," you muttered, but it didn't deter him at all.

"I know that's why I'm not leaving you," he whispered, rubbing your back. "Because I love you, and I'll always be here for you. Through the good and the bad."

"You're too good to me," you complained softly, the guilt eating away at you.

"I'm going to be even better," he threatened, brushing your noses together. "I'll be so great to you that you won't know what to do with yourself."

You snickered, shoving him gently. "Really, though… thank you."

Jungkook flashed you a bunny smile and shook his head. "You don't have to thank me. I want to be here for you, noona."

His gentle hands rubbed your back for hours, his lips meeting your hair and forehead in fleeting touches. He laid with you until you were able to fall asleep, and for hours after. He held you close against him, hoping that you could feel his love for you, even in your dreams.

You woke up much too early to soft kisses on your forehead and cheeks, and Jungkook's morning breath. You wrinkled your nose and shoved him off you.

"Gross. It's early, come back to sleep."

"No," he argued, pulling the covers off you. "It's early, no one else is up. We're going to go eat breakfast."

You fiddled with your hands in your lap, ready to protest, but Jungkook gave your hand a squeeze. He pulled you up off the bed and gently led you downstairs.

"It's just us. No pressure, okay? I just want you to try for me."

You let Jungkook sit you at the table, where he placed two bowls of yogurt and some fruit. He ruffled your hair as he joined you, starting to eat from his own bowl of yogurt. He wasn't looking at you, and you knew that it was on purpose. Just like he said; no pressure.

You managed a few bites of yogurt, and Jungkook grinned at you. He pressed another kiss to your forehead, and this time, you didn't complain about his morning-and-now-yogurt breath.

"Here," Jungkook held a piece of strawberry to your lips. "Have some fruit, noona."

You let Jungkook feed you pieces of fruit even though you weren't little, because each time you did, his smile grew a little bit. By the time you both finished eating, he was practically beaming.

"Thank you for eating," he whispered, pulling you into a hug. "I just want you to be healthy."

You sighed and nuzzled into his neck. "I know. Sometimes my mind just tries to convince me that you're trying to hurt me."

Pulling away, he brushed back your hair. "I understand. But I'm never going to give up, okay? I will always want to take care of you, whether you're big or little. Whether you're struggling or not."

You pouted slightly, inching back into the embrace. "I wasn't done yet," you mumbled.

Jungkook chuckled and held you close, assuring you, "we can stay like this for as long as you want.

And you did.


	141. Chapter 141

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Something happens with management/the band that Joon couldn't control that lead to a series of events where he felt completely out of control. The last straw breaks the camels back and all he wants is a little bit of control. MC comes home from work or errands and she's big. Joon fusses over her like she's little (taking off her jacket and shoes for her, getting her a snack, picking out her comfy clothes, putting her in a diaper, etc.). MC is confused and tries to tell him she's big but he just gets more frantic as he fusses. Finally Joon asks her to just let him do it, saying he needs it. He needs to feel in control of something and begs her to just let him take care of her. She let's him but doesn't slip immediately, just pretends she did to make him feel better. Eventually all the pet names and coddling makes her slip and she slips hard. She goes into baby space and Joon loves it and everything is all fluffy and uwu."

Namjoon wrung his hands together, pacing back and forth in his room. He had worked so hard on that track- _so fucking hard_ \- and they just rejected it. Not only rejected it, but ripped it apart. Demanded that he write a new one with a completely different feel.

Namjoon slammed his fist on his desk, trying to find a way to channel his frustration. He wasn't in control of anything; not is own music. Not his emotions. He felt like his insides were breaking.

And then he heard the front door open and close.

"Hey!" Namjoon rushed over to greet you as soon as you walked in, practically vibrating where he stood.

"Hey, oppa," you waved, toeing off your shoes.

"Oh! Let me help!" Namjoon was kneeling down in seconds, helping you step out of your shoes.

"Oh, uh. Thanks. Are you ok-"

"And your coat!" He helped you to shrug it off, hanging it up in the hall closet. "There we go. That's much better, isn't it?"

You nodded warily, trying to piece together his weird behavior. "I'm just… gonna go get changed," you murmured.

Namjoon nodded vigorously at that, placing a hand on your upper back and leading you towards the stairs. "Let's get you into something comfier, hmm? Out of those yucky big clothes."

_Oh_. There it was.

"Oppa," you tried again, "I'm not little. I can get myself changed, really."

But Namjoon didn't want to hear it. He just tightened his hold on you and asked shakily, "y-you don't want Dada's help?"

You were outside your bedroom door now, and you were starting to really worry. Namjoon's hand was shaking where it rested on your back, and you reached up to cup his cheeks.

"Hey, what's going on? Why are you trying so hard to make me be little?"

Namjoon shifted from foot to foot, shaking his head. "Ju-just… let's get you changed, okay, baby? You must be uncomfy in those clothes."

"Joon-oppa…"

You appeased him. When he tugged down your pants, when he pulled your shirt over your head. Even when he unhooked your bra and laid out some of your little clothes for you. When he pulled out a diaper and reached for your underwear, however, you stopped him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," you said, unhooking his fingers from your waistband. "Seriously. You need to tell me what's going on. I-I get that you want to baby me a little even though I'm big, I guess, but-"

"Y/n," he whispered, resting his head on your thigh. "I need it. I need to take care of you. Please."

"Will you tell me why?" You asked, running your fingers through his hair.

Namjoon was shaking again, practically vibrating against you. "I just need to be able to take care of you. Because I can't even take care of my own fucking life right now. Please, baby. Please."

You exhaled shakily, nodding. Whatever had happened, it had clearly broken him. "Yeah," you agreed. "Yeah, okay. It's okay. You can take care of me, okay?"

Namjoon smiled softly as he raised his head, eyes still downcast. "Are you sure?"

You nodded, falling back against the bed to make it easier for him to change you. "Pl-please change me, Dada," you whispered, pretending to slip into your role.

"Thank you, baby girl," Namjoon kissed your belly frantically. "Thank you, thank you, thank you."

You tried to block it out as Namjoon exposed you, securing a diaper on you before helping you into your sweatpants and sweatshirt. Once that was over, you felt a lot more comfortable, both physically and mentally. The most awkward part was over.

"Does my princess want a snack?" Namjoon asked, picking you up and nuzzling into your neck.

You nodded, figuring that it would be easiest to pretend to be little if you talked less. That way you didn't have to worry about what you said.

In the kitchen, Namjoon set you on the counter while he worked at preparing you a snack, apple slices with peanut butter. He filled your sippy cup with juice and sat you at the counter on his lap.

"Can I feed you, sweetie?"

You nodded, opening your mouth obediently.

While he fed you, Namjoon bounced you and rubbed your back. He kissed your hair and praised you for each bite you took. You would be lying if you said the treatment wasn't making you the least bit floaty. But still, you weren't little.

"Let Dada clean you up, baby," Namjoon tutted when you reached for a napkin to wipe your face. 

He wet the napkin under the sink before carefully cleaning your face, explaining, "napkins are too rough for my little baby's skin. We have to wet it first so you don't get a rash."

"Thank you, Dada," you mumbled, on instinct.

He beamed, kissing your head. "You're welcome, sweetheart. Do you want cuddles or playtime?"

"Cuddles," you whispered, and it was true.

You did want cuddles. When Namjoon settled you in his lap on the couch, you felt yourself starting to slip. He was warm and comfy, absolutely showering you with affection and praises. One second, you were big and just pretending for his sake. The next… you slipped way harder than you intended.

Namjoon seemed to notice that you had slipped for real when he felt his shirt getting damp. He looked down at you fondly, brushing back your hair. "Does someone need her paci?"

You nodded, and Namjoon shifted to grab it from the table. Once it was in your mouth, you felt even more safe and relaxed. You hummed softly, curling up against Namjoon, who was loving every second of your little headspace.

"My sweet little girl. Slipped so well for Dada, didn't you?"

You hummed again, nuzzling against Namjoon's shoulder. You mumbled, "bum."

"You want Little Baby Bum?" He asked, reaching for the remote. "Feeling really little, aren't you?" He cooed. "Just a little baby. Dada's precious little baby."

You giggled at that, nodding. When Namjoon handed you your rattle, you squealed with delight. He helped you to take the toy, and you giggled at the sounds it made.

"Do you like that, angel?" Namjoon kept shaking the rattle, kissing your forehead. "You're so perfect, baby. Dada's sweet little princess."

When the rattle lost your attention, Namjoon pulled you close and started rocking you. "Do you wanna nurse, little one?"

You nodded, letting your pacifier fall from your lips without hesitation.

"So eager," Namjoon teased you, yanking up his shirt. You latched on immediately, becoming sleepy from the skin to skin contact and Namjoon's low voice soothing you.

"Thank you for slipping for me, baby. You're so sweet. So good for Dada. I needed this, honey."

You started drifting off, limbs growing laden under his careful ministrations. You mumbled something around Namjoon's nipple, which he didn't seem to catch.

"You can sleep, pumpkin. Dada's here."

And so you did, drifting into dreamland to the sound of his soft "I love you's".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: "Do you want me to wait to watch the Blackpink documentary so we can both watch it?"
> 
> Fiance: "Yeah, I wanna watch it, but I'm probably gonna get all hot and bothered, not gonna lie."
> 
> Sir, what kind of movie do you think this is? 🤔😰


	142. Chapter 142

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Please could I request a very fluffy chapter where the MC and Tae both slip into baby space? It would be funny to see how the boys workout juggling two babies whilst having a schedule that day (obviously the staff would say it’s fine to let them in the studio) Maybe things happen during the day like both littles won’t stop crying unless they get Jungkook’s attention (since he seems to be a main caregiver to them of some sorts) or they get left unsupervised and crawl off somewhere and make a mess without the others knowing? And then at the day of the day the members get home exhausted, but thankfully the littles beg to sleep in the same bed together and then cuddles and floof"

You woke up to the sound of crying, no, more like _wailing_ , from across the room.

"TaeTae, I'm sorry, baby. Daddy's sorry. He didn't realize you were so little."

Why was Jungkook apologizing? Why was Taehyung crying? The thought of your Daddy and playmate being upset made your own eyes water, and you were crying before you could stop yourself.

"Baby girl," Jungkook lifted Taehyung up and carried him over to your bed so he could try to comfort you, too. "Honey, can you go get Appa or someone? Daddy needs some help."

No, you couldn't. You just wailed along with Taehyung while Jungkook tried his best to rub both your backs, whispering soothing words to you both.

Eventually, your crying was heard by the others and Namjoon came bursting into the room with Seokjin.

"What is going on?" Namjoon asked. "Jungkook, what did you do to them?"

"My poor babies," Seokjin whined, scooping you up into his arms.

"What did I _do_?" Jungkook snapped. "I woke up! That's all I did! I think they're both in babyspace because Tae had an accident, neither of them are talking, and they're both crying!"

Namjoon knelt down in front of Taehyung, trying to soothe him while Seokjin soothed you. After a while, your tears died down into sniffles, and Jungkook breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'm gonna give him a quick bath and get him dressed. Can one of you change her?" Jungkook asked.

"Yeah, hyung will change her. I'm gonna call Sejin-ssi and let him know about, uh… the situation." Namjoon said.

"Shit," Jungkook realized. "We have practice today."

Namjoon only smiled and ruffled Jungkook's hair. "It'll be okay. I'm sure they can amuse themselves at the studio. Go get him cleaned up, yeah?"

Your lip started to waver again as Namjoon left the room and Jungkook carried Taehyung into the en suite. Seokjin noticed immediately, bouncing you in his lap.

"What's wrong, little bug-a-boo? Why the boo-boo face?"

"Daddy," you whimpered.

"Oh, honey, you want your Daddy?" Seokjin pressed a kiss to your forehead. "He's cleaning up Taehyungie right now, baby. He'll be back soon."

But soon wasn't soon enough. Your lower lip continued to tremble as Seokjin undressed you and changed your diaper. You didn't even laugh when he kissed or tickled your belly. You just wanted your Daddy.

By the time Seokjin had you dressed in a onesie and skirt, Jungkook was carrying Taehyung back into the bedroom, wrapped in a fluffy towel. He came over to your bed and laid him down, explaining,

"The sheets are wet over there."

Seokjin pressed a kiss to your head and left you on the bed with Taehyung to go strip Jungkook's bed. "I'll take care of it, Kook."

"Thanks, hyung." He sighed, leaning down and kissing Taehyung's forehead, then yours. "Are my babies feeling better being all nice and clean now?"

Neither of you answered, but Taehyung stared up at you as Jungkook started changing him into a diaper. He reached for the pacifier that Seokjin had placed in your mouth, fingers hooking into the loop and tugging it from your mouth with a _pop_.

Before Jungkook could even react, the pacifier was in Taehyung's mouth and you were absolutely wailing.

"Tae," he scolded him gently, "that's yucky! That's how you share germs!" He took the pacifier from his lips and finished strapping on his diaper before lifting you into his arms. "Baby, I'm gonna wash this and you can have it back, okay? TaeTae, wait right here for Daddy. I'll get you your own paci."

He carried you with him into the en suite, trying to soothe you as he washed the pacifier. Just as he was popping it back in your mouth, you heard a _thump_ from the bedroom.

Jungkook rushed in, finding Taehyung on the floor and tears streaming down his face. Jungkook placed you down on the bed in favor of picking Taehyung up, trying to quiet him.

"Baby, did you fall? That's why Daddy told you to stay put." He located Taehyung's pacifier and popped it into his mouth, which quieted him a bit. "Come on, honey. Let Daddy finish dressing you. We're going to be late."

As if on cue, Jimin burst into the room and urged, "Jungkookie! You aren't even dressed? We're going to be late!"

"I _know_!" Jungkook all but shouted, pulling a onesie over Taehyung's head. "They're both in babyspace and I don't see you helping me at all, hyung!"

Jimin smiled fondly at the two of you before shooing Jungkook away. "Go get dressed, I'll finish up here."

By the time Jimin had Taehyung's clothes on, Jungkook was also dressed. Jimin picked you up and Jungkook picked up Taehyung, carrying you out to the car.

"We packed two diaper bags, lots of snacks, bottles, toys," Hoseok started listing off. "We should be good for the whole day."

Jungkook only groaned, already exhausted and his day hadn't even started. He was in the back row with you and Taehyung, with one of you clinging on either side of him. You were both enamored with your Daddy today.

In the studio, the boys set you up in the corner of the room with toys and a playmat. Yoongi knelt down with you for a few minutes, shaking your rattles and playing with your stuffies. When practice began, however, he had to leave.

You and Taehyung weren't very talkative today, but you still managed to play together. You communicated through touches and giggles, seeming to understand each other without saying a word.

When Taehyung started crawling off the playmat and towards the door, of course, you crawled after him. The boys were too busy practicing a dance to notice as Taehyung pushed the door open, and you both crawled out into the hallway.

Taehyung started crawling down the hall, and you whined to get his attention. He stopped and looked back at you, smiling. "Baba's studio," he explained, slurring.

You grinned and nodded. You followed Taehyung down the hall to Hoseok's studio, the only one that (stupidly) didn't have a passcode entry.

Inside, you immediately spotted some stuffies on the shelves from fans, and pointed at them. "TaeTae, want," you whined.

Taehyung smiled and nodded. Standing on unsteady feet, he managed to reach up and grab a stuffie… and knock every single one of the other ones off the shelf. You, of course, thought it was hilarious as the stuffies rained down on you and scattered all over the floor. Giggling, you picked up a few and hugged them to your chest.

Taehyung joined you in the pile of stuffies, doing the same. You were both giggling and parallel playing when you heard loud voices and footsteps in the hall.

"How is it _my_ fault?" Hoseok asked. "We're _all_ supposed to be watching them!"

Namjoon argued, "you're the dance leader! We were dancing!"

"That makes no sense!"

The door swung open, and immediately, the anger on Hoseok and Namjoon's faces melted into relief. "Babies," Namjoon said. "We were so worried about you!"

Hoseok sighed at the state of his studio and muttered, "I should have gotten a lock."

Namjoon snorted and knelt down, scooping Taehyung into his arms. "You can't run off like that, little ones. We were scared."

Taehyung argued, "no run. Crawl!"

Hoseok couldn't help but laugh as he scooped you up. "Okay, well, no crawling off, then. You can't go roaming around alone."

You pouted and muttered, "bored."

Back in the studio, the boys set you and Taehyung back down on the playmat and tried to go back to their dancing. This time, however, they were sure to keep an eye on the two of you so that you didn't wander off.

After a while, you started yawning, and you noticed that Taehyung did, too. You tugged on his arm and mumbled, "sleepy."

Even in his young headspace, Taehyung still cared about his baby. He flopped down on the mat, patting the space next to him. You curled up with him, limbs entangling, and drifted off to sleep.

When you woke up, there was a blanket over the two of you that wasn't there before. You yawned and squirmed, realizing that you were wet and hungry. Taehyung blinked his eyes open and worried his lower lip.

"Wet," he told you.

"Me too."

You took care of Taehyung this time, crawling out from under the blanket and towards your daddies, who were just finishing up a song. You reached Yoongi first and tugged on his pants, pouting.

"You're awake, baby. What's up?" He asked, picking you up.

"Both wet," you whispered.

"Okay, peach," Yoongi rubbed your back. "We'll take care of that." He tapped Jungkook's shoulder and told him, "they both need to be changed."

Jungkook asked for a break and when it was granted, followed Yoongi over to the mat where Taehyung was pouting and squirming around.

"Aw, prince. I know it's not comfy. Daddy will fix it now. Can you lie down for me?"

You and Taehyung held hands between you as Yoongi changed you and Jungkook changed him. You giggled when Yoongi blew raspberries on your tummy, so Jungkook did the same to Taehyung, making him giggle as well.

"Hungies," you whined when you were both clean and dressed.

"Silly girl," Yoongi booped your nose. "We're your oppas. Tae calls us hyungies."

But Taehyung, who seemed to be sharing one brain cell with you, corrected him. "Hungries, not hyungies."

Jungkook chuckled. "Okay, babies. Let's get you some lunch then, hmm?"

"Guys," Yoongi called to the other boys. "Let's stop and have lunch. The babies are hungry."

Well, you were both clinging to Jungkook during lunch. He alternated feeding you and Taehyung bites of food, and then, when it was time for your bottles, you both tried crawling into his lap.

"Babies, how about Daddy eats his lunch now, and someone else gives you your bottles?" Seokjin suggested, trying to diffuse the temper tantrums that were surely about to begin.

"Want Daddy," you both whined at the same time.

Yoongi stepped in just in time, pouting at Taehyung. "But I've barely got to spend any time with my TaeTae today. Hyungie misses you, baby boy. Can I please give you your bottle?"

Taehyung somewhat reluctantly agreed, crawling into Yoongi's waiting arms. You, on the other hand, continued pouting at Jungkook until Jimin pulled you into his lap, coaxing the bottle into your mouth.

"Your Appa misses you, princess," he cooed, using Yoongi's tactics.

Poor Jungkook finally got to eat his lunch in peace.

The afternoon went more smoothly than the morning. You and Taehyung played nicely together and took your afternoon naps without having to be asked. The boys made sure to check your diapers, give you juice and snacks, and come give you hugs and kisses whenever they got the chance. By the end of the day, you were both exhausted.

"Sleepy beans, don't fall asleep yet," Seokjin cooed in the car. "We're almost home."

But you did fall asleep, and so did Taehyung. After all, you both had a long day. You woke up as you were being carried by Namjoon into your bedroom, and Taehyung was being carried by Hoseok.

"TaeTae," you mumbled upon hearing Taehyung call your name from Jungkook's bed. You were both being changed into your pajamas on separate beds.

"You wanna sleep together, little ones?" Hoseok asked.

So once you were dressed in comfy pajamas, the boys laid you in bed together. Half asleep, you curled against each other and pressed sleepy kisses wherever your lips landed. The boys cooed at you and pressed their own kisses to your foreheads.

"Goodnight, angels," Hoseok whispered as he and Namjoon crept from the room.

"We love you," Namjoon added as he shut the door behind them.

The next day, you and Taehyung were big and apologized for being so needy the day before. But the boys wouldn't accept it, because they loved every second of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my grandma is a straight up savage.
> 
> Me: Hey grandma can you give me your stuffed pepper recipe? I want to make them for dinner tonight.
> 
> Her: You can have it when I'm dead. LOL. I will call you when I go downstairs.
> 
> 😅🤡


	143. Chapter 143

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hi again! Yesterday was my birthday so I was wondering if I could request a chapter where it’s the readers birthday and they do something really fun together. Thank you for writing so often I always look forward to reading your work."

"Look who's here for your birthday, little one!" Namjoon cooed, pointing at the big Frozen banner on the wall.

You squealed and ran to it, all but hugging the wall as you jumped up and down. "Elsa! Anna! Sven! Kristoff! Olaf!"

Taehyung chuckled and ruffled your hair. "That's right, sweetie. Are you excited to go to the waterpark?"

You nodded, grabbing Jimin's hand and trying to pull him to the door. You already had your bathing suit on under your clothes. You were all ready to go!

Jimin laughed and scooped you into his arms, pressing a loud kiss to your cheek. "How about we have breakfast first?"

You were bouncing in your seat all through the meal, then bouncing in your seat the whole car ride to the waterpark! You stared out the window with your nose pressed against the glass, gasping as soon as the sign came into view.

"We're here, Baba!" You screeched, grabbing his hand.

Inside, the boys helped you out of your clothes and secured all their belongings in a locker. You skipped between Seokjin and Yoongi, holding onto both their hands as you _finally_ entered the park.

"What do you want to do first, birthday girl?" Asked Jungkook.

You pointed at the biggest water slide in sight. "That one!"

Seokjin eyed it warily. "That's pretty big, love. Are you sure?"

You nodded, grabbing Jungkook's hand and announcing, "Daddy will come with me! He's brave!"

Well, suddenly, all the other boys were brave, too.

"We'll come!"

"We aren't scared!"

"We have to go protect our little girl!"

You were fine until you got to the very top and realized just how high up the slide really was. You looked down the tube and shuffled your feet. "Daddy-"

"Is it a little higher up than you expected?" He asked gently.

You nodded.

"We don't have to do it if you don't want to," Taehyung soothed you (and probably himself).

"Want to," you argued. 

"Okay, princess," Hoseok agreed. The tubes sit two people; who do you want to ride with?"

"Appa," you grabbed his hand.

Jimin helped you settle in the tube and then got behind you, holding him close to his body with his arms around your torso.

"You ready, baby?" He asked.

When you nodded, he shifted you both into the water and you started sliding down.

"Eek!"

You placed your hands over Jimin's, holding on tight as you coursed down the slide, twisting and turning. Jimin held you close, making sure to make funny noises to keep you laughing instead of scared. When you got to the bottom and splashed into the pool, you grinned to see Jungkook coming down with Taehyung, Yoongi with Hoseok, and Namjoon with Seokjin. When you had all reached the bottom, you grinned.

"Again!"

You went down just about every waterslide in the park before the boys got tuckered out and suggested the lazy river. They had big tubes that fit up to four people in them, so you got in one with Seokjin, Jungkook, and Taehyung and started floating down the river. Seokjin and Namjoon held hands between the two tubes to keep your group together as you drifted down the stream.

"Is this nice, baby?" Taehyung asked, pulling you onto his lap.

"Mhm! We do wave pool too?"

Of course you did! The boys took turns holding your hands and helping you jump over the waves. You laughed when one of your daddies would crash into the waves, pretending that it knocked them over until you went and "saved" them.

By the end of the day, you were tired from being in the water and the sun. The boys helped you get changed into clothes in the locker room, making sure that you were warm and dry before you headed to a restaurant for dinner. They had booked a private room so that you could celebrate and have privacy! And the room was decorated with balloons and streamers.

"Thank you, daddies," you squealed upon seeing it.

"Anything for our little birthday princess," Namjoon cooed, ruffling your hair.

You had barbecue for dinner, with grills set out in the middle of the table. You took turns sitting with each of your daddies and being fed by then. When cake came out, you were on Hoseok's lap, and you blushed when the restaurant staff joined the boys in singing.

"Come on, baby, make a wish," Hoseok coaxed you.

Shyly, you blew out the candles and wished that you would always be happy with your daddies, and the eight of you would continue to love and care for each other forever.


	144. Chapter 144

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "ahh so cute 😔 this story really helps with stress and i'm so so glad you're here! very bad segway but please could you write one where she goes to the park with yoongi? She goes off and picks flowers for him? And then she brings a bunch home for the other guys, and gets upset when they wilt? but it's okay, because she gets cuddles and can replace them all with drawings! 🌞"

"Watcha doing, babydoll?"

Yoongi squatted down where you sat in the grass, stringing flowers together. You grinned up at him and showed him your work. "Making flower crowns!"

Yoongi joined you in the grass and asked, "will you show me how, princess? Papa will make one, too."

You eagerly showed him how to tie the flowers together to make a chain, and he copied you, starting his own chain. You both plucked flowers from the earth and strung them together, soon having two crowns. 

"For Papa!" You announced, plopping the crown you had made on his head.

Yoongi did aeygo and showed off his crown to you before placing the one he had made on you. "For baby!"

You mimicked his aeygo, and he couldn't resist taking out his phone and snapping a few photos of you. That turned into the two of you taking selfies under the tree in the park, not caring if onlookers saw you. 

After your photo session, you started picking more flowers. "Gonna make more crowns, love?" He asked.

You shook your head. "Picking flowers for Da and Baba and Dada and Appa and Tou-san and Daddy."

"Wow," he cooed. "I bet they'll love that, baby. We can put them in a vase at home so we can look at them all the time!"

By the time the sun was setting, you had a bundle of flowers in your hands, and Yoongi chuckled as you clumsily tried to hold on to them all on the walk home. The second you came into the dorm, you announced, 

"Daddies! Brought you flowers!"

"Wow, look at that!" Seokjin gasped. "Let's put them in a vase, hmm?"

"What a cute flower crown, baby," Jimin gushed. "You and Papa look so cute!" Jimin pinched not just your cheek, but Yoongi's, which made the older grumble and shove Jimin a little harder than necessary.

"How's that, baby?" Hoseok asked. The flowers were now sitting in a vase with water on the coffee table, where everyone could see them.

"Perfect!"

The thing about flowers was that they died. You pouted a few days later, staring at the wilted flowers, still sitting in the vase on the coffee table.

"What's wrong, little one?" Jungkook asked, kneeling next to you and mimicking your pose; chin resting on your hands as you scowled at the flowers.

"Flowers died," you explained, sighing. "Now daddies don't have anything pretty to look at."

Jungkook smirked and tickled under your chin. "We have you to look at."

You blushed and shook your head. "No flowers, though."

"I've got an idea," Jungkook announced. "Wait right here."

He returned with Yoongi, paper, and markers. He took out three pieces of paper and carefully drew a shape on each one with lines coming out of them. He passed a paper to Yoongi and you and explained,

"It's a vase with flower stems!" He patted your head gently. "Let's draw the flowers on top so we can have flowers that will never die!"

"Good idea, Daddy!" You grabbed a marker and got to work.

Yoongi's flowers were red and pink. Jungkook's were purple. Yours were every color of the rainbow! When you had finished coloring, Jungkook suggested, "Let's hang them up on the fridge so we can see them all the time, okay?"

So you did, and then the three of you stood there for a moment, admiring your work. "Wish our flower crowns didn't die," you said suddenly, remembering.

Yoongi smiled and took out his phone, bringing up the photos you had taken in the park and showed you and Jungkook. "We still have these, though. So we can remember them any time we want!"

You grinned, Yoongi was right! "Make it your wallpaper, Papa!"

"Yeah, Papa," Jungkook encouraged. "Make it your wallpaper."

Yoongi blushed, but he couldn't say no to you. So, for some time after that, every time he unlocked his phone, he was greeted with your smiling faces, flower crowns and all.


	145. Chapter 145

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Umm, if its not much, and it doesnt have to be a canon thing in the book, could you write where MC is stressed from work and it triggers her atopic dermititis, which caused a lot of scabs and itches scattered all over her body. she tried to hide the raw and bloody parts by not helping her change clothes/nappies but BTS found out one way or another. and she breaks down coz her body looks ugly and gross and daddies wont want her anymore. then fluff ensues."

Don't.

Don't itch.

Don't pick at where you already failed at not itching.

You huffed, sitting on your hands to stop yourself from itching or ripping off your scabs. You rocked in place, trying to distract yourself from your discomfort.

You had been wearing pants and long sleeves all week, being suspiciously independent and not letting the boys help you with anything that involved you taking your clothes off.

You didn't want them to see. Not the rashes, the blotches. The flaking and peeling. Or even worse, the nasty scabs you got when you couldn't control your wandering hands.

"Baby?" 

You quickly pulled your hands out from under you, stilling your motions as Hoseok entered the room. "Hi, Baba."

"You okay?" He reached out and brushed back your hair, pursing his lips. "You look tense."

You shook your head, the itching becoming almost unbearable. Your hands twitched at your sides, wanting to scratch at your arms to make the sensation go away.

"M'fine, Baba."

"You don't look fi-"

You jolted up from the couch, excuses already spilling from your lips. "Have to go potty," you lied, dashing from the room.

Instead of going to the downstairs bathroom, you ran upstairs and locked yourself in the en suite. Immediately, you tore your shirt off and started scratching your arms. They were already red, blotchy, and some parts were scabbed over, but it still itched _so bad_.

It hurt, when you scratched. It barely even soothed the itch, but you kept trying. You were crying before you knew it, fresh blood dripping down your arms from where you opened up your wounds.

"Little one, are you okay in there?" Jungkook's voice came, knocking on the door. "Baba says you came running up here. Are you sick?"

"M'fine. Go away," you whimpered, trying your best to sound like you weren't sobbing. You muffled the noises into your hand.

"Why is this door locked?" Namjoon asked, jiggling the door handle.

And then Yoongi, "we don't lock doors when we're little, sweetheart. You know the rules."

"Baby, please let us in," Jimin begged.

"Whatever's wrong, we can help you," Taehyung promised.

"You can't!" You finally broke. "I'm gross and ugly and you can't help!"

"Little one," Seokjin tried. "You need to open the door."

"No!"

"If you don't," Yoongi threatened, "I will break it right off the hinges, and then you'll be in big trouble."

You cried even harder, knowing that you were worrying and upsetting your daddies. But you just couldn't help it! You didn't want them to see your body like this. You just wanted it to go away.

"You have five seconds to open this door," Jungkook warned you. "Be a good girl and let us in, please."

Hesitantly, you reached out and unlocked the door. It swung open in a second, and all the boys rushed in and took a look at your shirtless form, which you were trying to cover up.

"Princess, you're bleeding!" Hoseok gasped.

"Baby, what happened?" Jimin asked, pulling you into his lap.

"Were you hurting yourself, baby? What did you use?" Yoongi searched around for the tool in question, but you just held up your hands and whimpered.

"M-my hands. Itchy. Whole body is itchy. Made myself bleed."

"Oh, sweetheart," Namjoon soothed, brushing back your hair. "What's this rash? Has it happened before?"

You nodded. "Happens sometimes. G-gets really bad sometimes. Didn't mean it. M'sorry. Didn't mean it."

"It's not your fault, sweetie." Jimin pressed a kiss to your forehead. "You're okay, baby. Daddies are here now. We'll take care of everything."

"Lets get her on the bed," Hoseok took control. "And get the first aid kit."

You grumbled as Jimin carried you to the bed, gently stripping you of your remaining clothes until you were in nothing but your underwear. He held you close as Jungkook opened up the first aid kit, and the boys went to work.

They cleaned anything that was bleeding, blowing on the wounds to take away the sting of the alcohol. On your rashes, they applied cream to soothe the itching. When you were back in your clothes, Taehyung stole you from Jimin's lap.

"Baby girl, I want you to look at me, please."

Hesitantly, you looked up into his warm brown eyes and saw nothing but love. "Tou-san?"

"You said that you're ugly and gross," he began. "And you need to know that isn't true."

Namjoon hummed in agreement. "You're beautiful. Every inch of you is beautiful."

"But my skin-"

"Is perfect," Yoongi argued, making a point to grab your hand and roll up your sleeve. He pressed a gentle kiss to a scab on your wrist. "Absolutely perfect."

"We love you so much, baby girl," Jungkook told you. "We would never think you're ugly, no matter what. Having a skin condition doesn't make you gross."

"You're beautiful," Seokjin repeated, engraining it into your mind. "So beautiful, darling."

"Now," Taehyung interrupted, "you know I don't condone you listening to Hotel Books normally, but…" he took a deep breath and quoted,

_So I'm gonna tell you this, darling, every time you tell yourself you're not worth it… every time you tell yourself you're worthless… you're being lied to, and in that case, the liar is_ you.


	146. Chapter 146

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Alright. This was so good and I really appreciate his w you update so frequently. May I have another request? Where Tae and Reader are both in little space and they get REALLY sick. (I dunno something hospital worthy) and they are all freaking out and stuff, but they have a friend who specializes in Littles so it’s a little less stressful. And then they cuddle and watch movies after the hospital visit until they feel better?"

Taehyung's body shook against yours as he launched into another coughing fit, chest rattling painfully. The action jostled you, causing the tickle in your own throat to get worse, and you started coughing, too.

"My poor babies," Seokjin cooed. "Don't you worry. We're going to go to the doctor's and they'll make you all better."

"Uh, hyung?" Namjoon poked his head in the door and shook his head. "Change of plans. We're going to the hospital."

"What?" Seokjin started rubbing both yours and Taehyung's back as your coughing fits died down, trying to soothe you. "Why can't we just go to the doctor?"

"Sejin says with their symptoms, it could be pneumonia. They need to get chest x-rays, and they only have radiology labs at the hospital, not the doctor's."

Jimin frowned, looking over the two of you and brushing your sweaty bangs from your face. He then repeated the action with Taehyung. "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure," Namjoon told him. "But, there's good news! He knows a doctor at the hospital who is familiar with littlespace, so we won't have to have them hide that, at least…"

That was a small comfort to you, even in your sickness. You curled against Taehyung and gritted out, "can stay little, Tae."

"Hospital scary," he argued.

"I know you're scared, TaeTae," Jungkook murmured. "But we'll all be there with you. You'll be okay. Can you both be brave little warriors for Daddy?"

You both agreed, and the boys bundled you up even though it wasn't even cold out. You were both shivering from fevers, anyway, so you didn't complain. In the car, you and Taehyung kept hold of each other's hands, trying to be brave warriors like Jungkook said.

Ignoring the stares of the other people in the ER, Jungkook carried Taehyung inside and Hoseok carried you. When you reached the desk, receptionist seemed to be expecting you.

Quietly, she said, "BTS, right? You're here to see Dr. Kim?"

Namjoon nodded. "I'm not sure which doctor we're here to see, but… yeah, did our manager call?"

The receptionist nodded and smiled at you and Taehyung. "I can take them right back into a room instead of having you wait, but unfortunately, only two additional people are allowed in the room with them. The rest of you will have to stay here in the waiting room."

Jungkook stood his ground and hissed, "I'm his boyfriend. I'm going."

"Of course," Yoongi agreed. "I think we can all agree with that."

"I think Namjoon-hyung should go too, since he's the leader," Jimin supplied.

Seokjin protested, "I'm the hyung."

Yoongi rolled his eyes. "So be the hyung and help me watch these two knuckleheads," he pointed at Hoseok and Jimin, trying to diffuse the situation.

So that's how it ended up. Namjoon carried you into the ER and Jungkook carried Taehyung. You were led to a private room with a bed and some chairs, where the boys sat down with you and Taehyung in their laps.

"You'll feel better soon, babies," Jungkook soothed you as you both started coughing again.

"I hear we have two sick little babies here," a nice-looking lady entered the room and smiled down at you and Taehyung. "I'm Dr. Kim," she said. "I'm going to help you to feel better, okay?"

You nodded warily, but Taehyung buried his face in Jungkook to hide. "He's a little nervous," Jungkook explained.

"That's okay," she said sweetly. "Let's start with this cutie then, hmm? Will you be a brave girl for me and show your brother that everything's okay?"

You didn't want to, but Taehyung was staring at you with doe eyes, so you nodded.

"Can you put her on the bed, please?"

Namjoon did as he was told, keeping hold of your hand as the doctor smiled at you. "I'm just going to give you a quick physical exam, okay? I'll explain everything as I do it, so don't be afraid."

First, she put a little clip on your finger and read some numbers from a machine. Then she used her stethoscope to listen to your lungs, and when you broke into another fit of coughing, she frowned.

"I'm going to have a technician bring in a portable x-ray machine so we can take a look at those lungs. I want to look at Taehyung's as well."

You were allowed to sit back on Namjoon's lap while she fetched the machine, and you whispered, "will it hurt?"

Namjoon shook his head. "It won't hurt, baby. They're going to put a machine over your chest and a heavy blanket over your legs. Then they'll turn the lights off for a minute and take a picture of your lungs with the machine."

"That's a great way to describe it!" Dr. Kim entered the room again, followed by a man with a big machine. "Can you lie back down on the bed for me, sweetheart?"

You got a little scared when Namjoon placed you back on the bed, where the man, as promised, put a heavy blanket over your legs and belly.

"Everyone but the technician will have to leave the room for just a moment," Dr. Kim explained.

That's when you panicked. "Daddy, Dada! TaeTae! No leave!"

"Baby girl," Namjoon soothed you. "It's just for a moment. I promise. We'll be right outside the door. Don't you want to be brave for Tae, and show him that it's not scary?"

"B-but is scary, Dada."

"Little one," Dr. Kim interjected, "it will only take a moment. And if you're a good girl, I have a surprise for you! Can you be a good girl so we can take the picture?"

You huffed, but nodded. The technician smiled warmly at you as he fiddled with the machine before telling Dr. Kim, "ready."

In a second, the lights went out and the machine made a few clicking noises. Before you knew it, the lights came back on and everyone filed back into the room!

"See, sweetheart? Not so scary, right?"

"It's Taehyung's turn now," announced Dr. Kim. "I have a surprise for you, too, if you're a good boy."

You didn't want to leave Taehyung all alone, but you knew it would only take a second. He looked tearful as you and your daddies left the room with Dr. Kim, but just like your x-ray, it was over as soon as it began.

"Such good little babies," Namjoon cooed at you both.

"I'll go take a look at the results and then I'll be right back with a diagnosis and your surprises, okay?"

You were left alone in the room again, with Namjoon petting your hair and Jungkook rubbing Taehyung's back. You reached between you and grabbed Taehyung's hand, offering him a small smile. He smiled back.

"I have some good news!" Dr. Kim came back in the room, holding two dog plushies in her hands. "No pneumonia! It looks like they both have a bad case of bronchitis. I'm going to prescribe a steroid and antibiotic for each of them, and they'll be better before you know it!"

"Dog?" Ask Taehyung, eyeing the stuffies.

"Yup! You both did so well, so these are for you!"

The boys who had to wait outside were relieved when they saw Namjoon and Jungkook carrying their little babies back out. They were worried you might have to be admitted to the hospital.

"Thank goodness," Seokjin said when Namjoon explained the diagnosis.

"We'll take good care of you and get you well again!" Hoseok promised.

And they did.

At home, Seokjin went to the pharmacy to pick up the prescriptions. Hoseok and Yoongi made soup, and Jungkook kept you both drinking Gatorade. Jimin kept giving you cough drops, and Namjoon wiped you both down with cool, damp cloths.

You and Taehyung cuddled under blankets on the couch, practically fused together. The boys put on a Toy Story movie marathon, and you were both asleep halfway through the first film.

Even as you slept, the boys kept checking on you. They were glad it was nothing serious and you would both be better soon.


	147. Chapter 147

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "know what’d be fun? if jk got a little jealous when he first found out that yn and yoongi took things to the next level, but shrugged it off because “he’s good at sharing”. except not. he was ok with jimin because he didn’t feel threatened, but with yoongi it’s different. they seem to be pretty much in love with each other, so jk tries to do things to get yn’s attention away from yg and gets frustrated when he can’t. until she asks wtf is wrong with him and he breaks, saying that he thinks she doesn’t love him in the same way. and then it’s with u. also, could you please make it a lil angsty? like jk realizing that he really loves her in -that way- when he notices that she’s in love with his hyung."

"Jimin said you hooked up with Yoongi-hyung."

You glanced up at Jungkook, who was staring at his phone and scrolling. Mindless. Casual. As if you were talking about the weather.

"Mm… I don't know if I would call it 'hooking up', Kook," you answered simply.

"Why? Because it's not a one-time thing?"

You had seen him act this way before; jealous, the slightest bit aggressive. When someone clung to Taehyung a little too long, or when Jimin got a little too friendly with him. Sure, you had seen it before. But it had never been because of _you_.

"Because we didn't have sex, if that's what you're implying."

Jungkook snorted. "I'm not implying anything. I'm just trying to gather the facts, you know? Because apparently you were making out in hyung's room late at night."

"Yeah," you agreed, getting annoyed. "I was. Not that it's any of your business."

"It is my business," he argued.

"You said you were good at sharing."

"I _am_ ," his phone was abandoned on his bed now, and you watched his tongue press his cheek out in annoyance. "I just… thought you would have told me, instead of me having to find out through someone else."

"Well," you said. "I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings. I didn't know that you were that interested, to be honest."

The conversation died there, and you thought that was the end of it. Until it wasn't. 

Suddenly, Jungkook was pressing you against the wall as you tried to walk down the hallway, all but shoving his tongue into your mouth. He was crawling into bed with you at night, hands wandering over your torso. He was suddenly there when you were alone with Yoongi, effectively weaseling his way in and keeping you from doing anything intimate. But still, it wasn't enough for Jungkook.

×××

He could see it in your eyes. The way you looked at him, the way you subconsciously drifted closer to him whenever he entered the room.

It wasn't like that with Jimin. No, you responded to Jimin the same way you responded to him. Sweetly, lovingingly. It was comfortable.

But with Yoongi… something lit a fire inside you. Was it his experience? The fact that he was your oppa?

Maybe, Jungkook pondered, it was because he was the one you really loved. Maybe you just didn't harbor those same feelings for him and Jimin. 

That fucking hurt. He cried about it, late one night in the shower. His heart ached for you, the same way it ached for Taehyung. If he could feel that way about multiple people, why couldn't you? Why was he being left out, while Yoongi consumed all of your love?

He just didn't understand.

×××

"Jungkook, _please_ ," you groaned.

It was the third time that week alone that he had interrupted you and Yoongi, making a bullshit excuse about needing to borrow something from his hyung or needing to talk to you about something. The third time that things had started getting heated, and Jungkook had barged in and put a stop to it all.

"Noona, I just-"

"No," you lost your patience, getting up from Yoongi's bed and grabbing Jungkook by the wrist. "We need to talk about this."

Back in your own room, Jungkook all but cowered on his own bed while you sat on yours. "Noona, I'm really sorry-"

"Kook, just tell me _why_. Why are you acting like this? Trying to keep me from Yoongi-oppa?"

You expected anger, jealousy. You expected him to have an outburst, maybe to raise his voice. What you didn't expect was for him to bury his face in his hands, crying.

"Jungkook," you moved to his side in seconds, wrapping your arms around him. "Hey, Jungkookie, come on."

"I'm sorry," he sobbed.

"Talk to noona," you whispered, massaging his neck. "Tell noona why you're upset."

"You're in love with him," he gasped. "You're in love with him and not me and it fucking hurts, noona."

You sighed softly, trying and failing to pry his hands from his face. "Who's to say I can't be in love with you both? Why Jimin, too? Jungkook, look at me."

Hesitantly, Jungkook revealed his tear-stained face, flinching slightly when you started wiping away his tears. But he relaxed again when you smiled gently, pressing a kiss to his lips.

"Jungkookie, why would you think I feel differently about him than I do you? This didn't happen with Jimin."

Jungkook shook his head. "He's older than me. Cooler than me. He's your _oppa_ and I'm just your kid brother."

You shook your head and leaned in again, this time making it clear with your kiss that your feelings were _not_ platonic. "I wouldn't wanna do this with my brother, Jungkook. I can assure you."

Jungkook chuckled nervously, placing his hand on the small of your back and shifting you closer. "I got insecure and jealous. I'm sorry, noona. I won't try to keep you from him again."

"Do you understand now, Jungkook? That I don't feel any less for you, or Jimin for that matter, than I do for him?"

Jungkook nodded, pressing his cheek to your hand. "I understand, noona."

"Good," you whispered. "Because I never want you to doubt how much you mean to me."

"I hurt myself sometimes, making up these problems in my own head."

You nodded. "Would have been easier just to talk to me about it, hmm?"

Jungkook nodded sheepishly, pressing a kiss to your cheek. "Thanks, noona. I love you."

"I love you too, Jungkook. But," you slid from his grip, raising your eyebrows. "I'm going back to oppa's room now. And I swear, if you interrupt us-"

"I won't, noona," he assured you. "But you'll save some kisses for me, for later, right?"

You smirked and pressed one last kiss to his lips before sauntering to the door. "You can look forward to it, Jungkookie."


	148. Chapter 148

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I have a request. Tae has a panic attack while little and accidentally spills that he was abused when he was younger and everyone’s all concerned."

"Oh, little one, you are in some trouble, aren't you?"

Taehyung looked up at Jungkook with wide eyes, backing away slowly. He had never been in trouble when he was little before. He had discussed punishments with everyone just like you had, sure, but they had never had to use them until now.

"Hyung told you to stop running twice, and you did it anyway," Yoongi said calmly. "Now you broke a vase, and that wasn't very nice."

Somehow, you seemed to be the only one who noticed Taehyung's breathing quickening. Maybe it was your close proximity, or the fact that you shared one brain cell when you were both little. But you noticed, and when you and Taehyung locked eyes, he absolutely broke.

"Please. Don't hurt TaeTae!"

He sunk to the floor, breathing erratically into his knees so hard that he sounded like he would pass out. He was wheezing, gasping, and Jungkook was at his side in a moment while Yoongi pulled you away to give them space.

"Papa, what's-"

"Shh, baby," Yoongi whispered. "Let's be nice and quiet for TaeTae right now. No yelling."

"Tae, baby," Jungkook murmured. "I need you to breathe for me. Come on, breathe with Daddy."

He pulled Taehyung into his lap so that his chest hit Taehyung's back, taking big, exaggerated breaths to guide the little. Taehyung thrashed for a moment, trying to get away, but Jungkook managed to keep him in place.

"Baby, it's just Daddy. Look; look at your hyungies. Your Baba. The baby. Everyone's here to help you. No one is going to hurt TaeTae. Taehyungie is safe here."

Taehyung let out a pitiful whine, still struggling to breathe. He stopped fighting Jungkook, though, and settled into his lap the best he could as his body trembled. 

"Don't want to get boo-boos," he whimpered.

"No one's going to give you boo-boos, lovie," Hoseok soothed him. "I promise."

"No one is going to hurt you, TaeTae," Jimin explained. "We just want you to breathe. That's all, baby. We're just going to focus on your breathing."

"Daddies don't hurt us," you whispered to Taehyung when he locked eyes with you.

Hoseok rubbed Taehyung's chest as Jungkook guided his breathing, and soon, all eight of you were sitting in a circle on the floor, trying to calm Taehyung down.

Once his breathing evened out, he whispered, "m'sorry."

"You don't need to apologize for panicking, sweetie, it wasn't your fault," Namjoon told him.

"Can you tell us why it happened, baby?" Seokjin asked.

Taehyung shifted in Jungkook's lap and admitted, "someone gave me boo-boos. Long time ago."

"Oh, baby," Yoongi breathed, holding you closer against him as if to calm himself.

"I'm so sorry, prince," Jimin whispered. "We didn't know."

Taehyung shook his head. "Didn't wanna tell. Don't like to think about it."

"Did you getting in trouble trigger your panic attack?" Hoseok asked. "Did you think we were going to hurt you, pumpkin?"

Taehyung shrugged. "Know daddies wouldn't hurt me," he whispered, catching your eyes again. It was the first time he had referred to all the boys as his daddies. "Just… felt like I was there again. Don't know why."

"Flashback," you whispered, barely audible. "Happens to me sometimes, too." Then, cheerier, "but it's okays, TaeTae! Cause you're safe now. Nobody hurt you no more."

Taehyung smiled and nuzzled against Jungkook. "Promise? Do daddies promise?"

"We promise, little winter bear," Seokjin assured him. "Daddies will never, ever hurt you."

"I'll tell you something I told baby once," Jungkook said. "Taehyungie draws the lines in our coloring book, okay? And then daddies have to color inside the lines. So the punishments you told us are the lines, and we will only ever use those."

Jimin nodded in agreement. "Do you understand, prince?"

Taehyung nodded. "TaeTae and baby make the coloring books and daddies color it. Daddies won't hurt us."

"That's right, baby," Yoongi sighed. "Daddies won't hurt you."

"And," Namjoon added softly, "if you are uncomfortable with the lines you drew at any point, if during a punishment you need to use your safeword, you can. No one will be mad at you, Taehyungie."

"Safeword?" He asked. He glanced at you. "Baby has a safeword?"

You nodded. "It's lachimolala," you told him.

Taehyung nodded, considering. "Feel better now," he announced. "Ready for punishment."

Jungkook chuckled and kissed the top of his head. "I think we can skip the punishment just this once, baby boy. You've just been through a lot."

"How about," Hoseok suggested, "we have some ice pops instead?"

You and Taehyung glanced at each other, eyes lighting up. "Ice pops!" You shouted.

"You'll ruin their appetite for dinner!" Seokjin complained, but you were both already trailing Hoseok into the kitchen.

The boys were still learning. Sometimes things got a little messy. But it would always work out in the end.


	149. Chapter 149

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "OK SO HEAR THIS. could you do one where Yoongi and little Y/N gossip about his relationship with big Y/N? like, little her teases him about it and he gets all shy, he asks her what she thinks big her would like for a date, things like that. but he gets so excited every time he talks about big YN that she begins to ask herself if he prefers her when big, that kind of thing. then there’s the drama, which i leave to your imagination. but in the end yoongi says that he loves them both (big and little) so much, just in different ways. fluffy fluff at the end"

"Papa?"

"Yes, dear?"

"Papa?"

"Yes, baby?"

"Papa?"

"Yes, princess?"

"Papa?"

Yoongi finally raised his eyebrows at you from the couch and patted his lap. "Come here, my little love."

You gladly crawled into his lap so that you were facing him, legs on either side of him. "Papa," you repeated yet again.

"Angel."

"Papa."

"Sweetheart."

"Papa."

"What can Papa do for you, baby doll?"

"Mm…" you giggled, burying your face in Yoongi's shoulder. "I have a secret."

"Oh?" Yoongi leaned down and asked, "what's the secret?"

You giggled again, cupping your hands around his ear. "Papa has a crush on big me."

Yoongi sputtered just slightly, tickling your sides. "That's not a secret, baby! I would never hide that!" But his face was pink from your comment, and he wouldn't look you in the eyes.

You squirmed until he stopped ticking you, face flushed from the sudden attack. "Papa gonna take big me on a date?"

Yoongi flushed even redder. "Of course I will. Oh! How about you tell me all about where big you would want to go? Can you do that?"

You nodded, thinking about it for a moment. "Mm… the movies! Or a museum! Or coffee!"

Yoongi brushed back your hair. "Those are great ideas, little one. I can't wait to run them by big you."

The words were innocent enough, but they struck a chord inside you. He couldn't wait to talk to big you? Did he not want to be around little you? You squirmed in his lap, trying to get down.

"What's up, sweetie? You don't want to sit on Papa's lap anymore?"

You shrugged. "D-does Papa want me to?"

Yoongi furrowed his brow and cupped your cheek. "Of course I do! Why would you think otherwise, baby?"

You sighed softly and shook your head, managing a small smile. "I dunno, Papa," you murmured. You crashed against him, resting your head on his shoulder. "I stay here."

A few days later, Yoongi brought up big you while you were little. You were sitting at the dining room table coloring and he came up behind you, wrapping his arms around you in a back hug.

"Which do you think big you would like more; flowers or chocolates?"

You shrugged, still scribbling on the page in front of you. "Either, I guess."

You didn't _mean_ to say it with a tone, but Yoongi picked up on it. "Everything okay, lamb?"

You nodded, pressing the crayon even harder against the page.

"What if I snuck into your bed at night for cuddles? Would big you like that, or kick me out?"

You felt tears welling up in your eyes, so you dropped your crayon and tried to wiggle out of Yoongi's grasp.

"Little one, what-"

"If you want to know what big me thinks, why don't you just ask her!"

Yoongi was stunned for a moment, and you used the opportunity of his loosened grip to get away, taking the stairs two at a time and slamming your bedroom door. You huffed and threw yourself on your bed, groaning into your pillow.

After a few minutes, the door creaked open and soft footsteps padded across the room. When you felt the bed dip, you rolled over to face Yoongi, who surprisingly, looked more upset than mad.

"Am I in trouble for talking back?" You asked quietly.

Yoongi shook his head, reaching out and threading your fingers together. "Can you tell me what's going on, love? Papa wants to understand what he's doing that's upsetting you, so that I don't do it anymore."

You chewed your lower lip, shrugging. "Does Papa like big me better than little me?"

There was no exaggerated response, no gasping and putting on a show. Yoongi just shook his head, expression dead serious. "I love big you and little you. Why would you think that, sweetheart?"

You squeezed his hand and shrugged again. "You keep asking about big me when I'm little. Seemed really excited to talk to big me and do things when I'm big. So I just thought…"

"I am excited," Yoongi told you. "Because we're going to be doing things when you're big that I've been waiting to do for a long time. I've wanted to take you on dates and be able to surprise you with gifts for the longest time." Yoongi paused. "So it's new, and exciting."

"And," he whispered, barely audible. "I'm nervous. I'm nervous around big you now that we took things to the next level. But I'm so comfortable around little you, baby girl, that I thought I could ask you questions to ease my worries." He lifted your hand to his lips and kissed it. "But I won't do that again if it upsets you."

You blushed at the treatment, feeling a little silly for overreacting. You grabbed Yoongi's other hand so that both your hands were clasped between you. "You don't have to be nervous around big me. Big me loves you lots. And… you can ask me things. Just got… insecure."

Yoongi leaned down and kissed your forehead before brushing your noses together. "You have nothing to be insecure about, my precious girl. Papa loves you so much. You're so perfect. Papa will always love you no matter what, both big and little."

You smiled shyly. "And I'll always love Papa, too. Big and little."

Yoongi let go of your hands, opening up his arms instead. You crawled into them, giggling when Yoongi squeezed you tight and pressed endless kisses to your entire face.

"I love you so much, baby girl."

You pressed a kiss to Yoongi's cheek and told him, "I love you, Papa."

"You wanna go finish that coloring page, princess? You can sit on Papa's lap."

You grinned and nodded. The rest of the afternoon, Yoongi kept you close, being sure to shower you with affection and praises. After all, he wanted to make sure that his little girl knew just how loved she was.


	150. Chapter 150

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hey hon would you be willing to write the reader starting to become seriously addicted to her paci in little space, like it gets to the point where they have to pry it from her mouth to even get her to eat. She has it when she sleeps, under a mask out in public, etc. When it gets to the point where she wont even let it leave her pocket when she's big the boys have an intervention and discover the reader has started to have separation anxiety with that specific paci since it's the 1st thing the boys gave her. (Maybe they got back from tour or have been gone alot. You can decide but like that's the cause of the sudden addiction lol)"

The first thing you noticed when you woke up was that your pacifier had fallen out of your mouth. Your heart raced as you threw back the covers, trying to locate the comfort object. When you didn't find it, you crawled onto the floor, seeing if it somehow fell off the bed.

"What are you looking for, baby?" Taehyung asked, coming in the room from the en suite.

"Paci," you said, looking up at him with teary eyes.

"Oh, it's right here, sweetness," he held up the pacifier in question, kneeling down in front of you. "It fell on the floor so I washed it. Here you go."

Once he popped it in your mouth, the anxieties you had felt from waking up without it washed away, and you sighed with relief. Taehyung smiled at you and picked you up, bouncing you in his arms.

"It's Sunday, you know what that means?" He asked as he carried you downstairs.

"Bacon!" You grinned.

"That's right!" Taehyung pinched your cheek as you arrived in the dining room, where all the other boys were already gathered around the table.

"Baby, come sit on Baba's lap!"

Taehyung handed you off to Hoseok, who started making a plate for you. You hadn't even thought about the fact that you had your pacifier in your mouth until Hoseok tutted softly and plucked it out, making you whine.

"No, Baba!" You argued.

"Sweetie, you can't eat with it in your mouth," Hoseok explained. "You can have it back after."

You shook your head, looking at where the pacifier was sitting on the table, much too far away for your liking. "Wanna hold it," you told him, making grabby hands at it.

Hoseok looked a bit wary, but obliged you to keep you from throwing a fit. You held the sparkly pacifier in your hands throughout the meal, fingering the beads that read "babygirl" as Hoseok fed you. The second the meal was over, you popped it back in your mouth and ran off to the living room.

"Thank you for breakfast!"

The boys didn't think much of it after that. Yes, you had that pacifier in your mouth at all times. Yes, they had to physically yank it from your mouth and appease you by letting you hold onto it at mealtimes. Yes, you even needed it to sleep, nap, play, watch TV… the list went on. The pacifier needed to be in your possession at all times, or… well, the boys didn't want to know what would happen.

"Dada!" You screeched one day after your nap, once again unable to locate the pacifier.

"What's wrong, pumpkin?" Namjoon asked, rushing into the room. "What happened?"

"Paci," you whimpered. "Where paci?"

Namjoon glanced around the room, spotting a plain yellow pacifier on the dresser. "Here you go, princess," he offered it to you, but you refused, lower lip trembling.

"Not that one! Babygirl one! With the sparkles!"

"Dada will look for it," he told you. "Just use this one for right now, okay?"

But you didn't want that one. You wanted the purple sparkly one, the babygirl one, the first pacifier the boys had ever given you. You threw the yellow one across the room, tears beginning to stream down your face.

"I… want… my… paci!" You hiccupped between sobs, drawing the attention of Jimin and Jungkook, who rushed into the room.

"Guys," Namjoon explained. "We have to find that purple 'babygirl' pacifier. Like, yesterday."

While Jungkook and Jimin went to work and recruited the other boys to help look for the missing pacifier, Namjoon picked you up in his arms.

"Baby, please stop crying. We're going to find the paci, I promise. Daddies are looking for it right now."

But you only sobbed harder, mouth at Namjoon's shoulder and soaking his shirt with tears and saliva. "Need paci,"

"I know, honey. I know. It's gonna be okay."

When you both heard an, "I found it!" from downstairs, you wriggled out of Namjoon's arms and took off down the stairs. You almost collided with Jungkook, who had the pacifier in his hand. You opened your mouth for it, sighing contently when he gave it to you. 

"Tank you, Daddy."

Jungkook patted your head. "Better now, princess? I think Usagi got a hold of it. It was under the coffee table."

You shrugged, and Jungkook opened his mouth to say something, but then changed his mind. Instead, he just smiled and offered to watch a movie with you.

If the boys were getting concerned, they hid it well. You even started using your pacifier in public, hidden behind a mask, of course. They boys allowed it, even though you previously would avoid using it public because you hated wearing a mask. Now, it seemed, that the need for the soother outweighed the discomfort of the mask.

"Noona, let me put on a different movie!" Taehyung whined, grabbing for the remote. You held it just out of his reach, shaking your head.

"We all agreed on this one, Tae," Hoseok argued. "We'll put on what you want after."

But Taehyung didn't give up. He reached over you, trying to grab the remote, but only succeeded in falling on top of you, letting out a hiss of pain.

"Fuck, noona, what's in your pocket?"

You froze in place as Taehyung reached down to your jeans. "N-nothing!" You tried to squirm away, but Taehyung was quicker, stronger than you. He reached into your pocket, pulling out the pacifier with a confused expression.

"Uh, noona?" Jungkook laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his. "You _are_ big right now?"

You nodded slowly, eyes downcast. "Yeah."

"Why do you have a pacifier in your pocket, then, babe?" Yoongi asked, no hint of judgement in his voice.

You scowled and snatched the pacifier back from Taehyung, staring down at it. You traced your thumbs over the beads, remembering how happy you had been when the boys had given it to you. It felt like a symbol; like they were claiming you as _their_ babygirl, and that pacifier was proof.

"I just-" you stumbled for the right words, clutching the soother desperately. You breathed out harshly when Taehyung started rubbing your back.

"It's okay," Jimin whispered. "You can tell us."

"It's the first one you ever gave me. It… it's been helping me, because you've all been so busy with recording the new album lately. It's… even when I'm big, I just want it close to me. It reminds me of you."

"Oh, honey," Seokjin breathed. "You've been missing us, is that it?"

You nodded. "Sorry," you mumbled.

"You don't need to apologize," Hoseok assured you. "Nobody's mad at you. We were just getting worried because you were relying on it so much."

"But now we know," Yoongi finished. "We understand."

"I-I should probably stop carrying it around when I'm big," you sighed.

Jimin shrugged. "It isn't hurting anybody."

Namjoon asked, "do you think you'll be needing it less once we're done recording, and we can spend more time together again?"

You nodded. "I think so."

Taehyung took your hand into his and squeezed. "In the meantime, we'll do our best to spend as much time with you as we can."

"We've been missing you, too," Jungkook admitted. "We always do."

You offered a small smile to the boys, giving Taehyung's hand a squeeze. "Thank you for understanding."

"Thank _you_ for understanding our busy schedules," Seokjin countered.

"But," Jimin added. "Make sure you always tell us how you're feeling. If you're missing us, we need to know so that we can try and help. Okay?"

You breathed a sigh of relief, overwhelmed with the love the boys always showed you, both little and big. "I will, Jiminie. I'll let you know how I feel."


	151. Chapter 151

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I have a request. Maybe Taehyung has a bad seizure that results in him being in the hospital and reader just really wants to see him and give him cuddles. So the next day they let her visit him and it’s all fluffy and cute since they are reunited."

You hummed, kicking off your shoes and hanging up your coat, dropping your briefcase at the door. "I'm home!" You called out.

"In here," Hoseok answered from the kitchen.

The boys, aside from Jungkook, Taehyung, and Namjoon, were gathered around the island. Immediately, you knew that something was wrong. There was clear worry etched in their faces, even as they tried to hide it from you.

"Come here," Jimin patted his lap and you gingerly climbed up, cautious since you weren't feeling little. Jimin pressed a kiss to your cheek and started rubbing your back.

"What's wrong?" You asked softly. "Did something happen?"

"Tae's in the hospital," Yoongi said carefully. "He had a seizure at practice today and he was really groggy, not really responding after. So we took him to the hospital just to be safe."

"Th-the hospital?" You felt yourself rapidly slipping, but the boys didn't seem to notice.

"He'll be okay," Seokjin assured you. "Namjoon and Jungkook have been keeping us updated. They're just keeping him overnight for observation, and he'll probably come home tomorrow or the next day…"

"Tou-san hospital?" You asked, tears leaking from your eyes.

"Oh, baby," Jimin murmured, pulling you into a tight hug. "He's okay, princess. He's going to be just fine."

"Don't cry, sunshine," Hoseok cooed. "Tou-san wouldn't want you crying, would he?"

You shook your head, trying to sniff back your tears as Jimin pressed kisses to the top of your head.

"Wa-wanna see Tou-san."

"Tomorrow," Yoongi promised. "First thing in the morning, we'll take you."

"Tou-san lonely at hospital? Scared?"

Jimin shook his head. "Daddy and Dada are there with him, and all the nurses and doctors are making sure he's taken care of."

"Promise?" You asked.

"Promise, peach," Yoongi said.

"Why don't we get ready for bed, sweetheart?" Seokjin suggested. "The quicker you go to sleep, the quicker tomorrow will come and you'll get to see Tou-san!"

You weren't tired, you were _worried_ , but you wanted to see Taehyung sooner. So you nodded, whispering to Jimin, "Appa sleep with me?"

Jimin pressed a kiss to your cheek. "Of course, baby. Let's get you ready for night nights."

Jimin gave you a bath, taking his time washing you and being sure to shower you in praises the whole time. After, he helped you brush your teeth, and he brushed out your damp hair. Once you were dressed in fluffy pajamas, Jimin quickly went to his own room to put on his pajamas. When he returned, you were looking longingly at Jungkook's bed, upset that he and Taehyung were lying there like usual.

"Aw, baby," Jimin murmured, climbing into bed and pulling you against him. "Everything will be alright. Tou-san is okay. Do you believe Appa?"

You nodded, nuzzling against his neck. "Can see him tomorrow?"

"First thing in the morning," Jimin promised. "I promise."

You woke up at the crack of dawn, and Jimin had to soothe you back to sleep for a little bit. "The hospital isn't open to visitors yet, sweetie. Go back to sleep for a bit. Appa will wake you up when we can leave."

True to his word, Jimin woke you up at eight o'clock and dressed you. He gave you a granola bar to eat in the car, knowing there was no way you would sit and eat breakfast when _your Tou-san was waiting for your cuddles at the hospital._

The hospital was big, and even bigger since you were feeling small. Jimin held your hand as he led you through white, sterile hallways that smelled like gross cafeteria food and old people. You wrinkled your nose, making Jimin chuckle.

"Smells yucky, love?"

You nodded. "Gross."

Jimin ruffled your hair as you finally got to Taehyung's room and knocked before going inside.

"Hey, munchkin," Namjoon greeted you tiredly. He was sitting in a chair near the window with Jungkook sleeping against his shoulder. 

You glanced at them for only a moment before training your eyes on Taehyung. He was in bed, wearing a hospital gown with a tube coming out of his arm and wires coming from his chest. He looked pale and tired, but otherwise okay. When he saw you, he brightened up and opened his arms to you. But you were suddenly scared.

"Come here, baby, it's okay."

You hesitantly hugged him, afraid of hurting him, gasping when he pulled you onto the bed with him. He chuckled and kissed your nose, assuring you, "you can touch me, it's okay. Tou-san is alright. You won't hurt me."

You sighed with relief, wrapping your arms around Taehyung and hearing the familiar sound of his heartbeat loud in your ears. He nuzzled against your head, kissing your hair.

"Thank you for coming to see me, lovie. I missed you a lot."

You frowned; you should be comforting Taehyung, not the other way around. You squeezed him tighter and told him, "baby missed you. Was scared. But Tou-san okay, right? Come home soon?"

Taehyung nodded and maneuvered you onto his lap. "Maybe today, baby. We'll see what the doctor says."

You cupped Taehyung's cheeks in your hands and got very serious. "Baby will take care of you when you come home. Lots of cuddles. Make sure you sleep and eat good. Wanna make Tou-san all better."

Taehyung grinned and kissed your lips. "You're already making me feel so much better, angel. My little girl is the best medicine I've ever had. I feel great!"

You giggled, snuggling close to him again. "Tou-san wasn't scared, right?"

"I wasn't scared, honey. I had Daddy and Dada here with me, didn't I? They took very good care of me."

You glanced at Namjoon, who had moved from his seat. Jungkook had woken up at some point, and Jimin was holding his hand on the armrest between their chairs. Jungkook blew you a kiss and asked,

"Nursing Tou-san back to health, baby?"

You nodded. "Make Tou-san all better."

"I appreciate that, princess," Taehyung murmured, kissing your cheek. "You'll stay and cuddle me for a little bit?"

You hugged him tightly, assuring him, "baby will stay all day! Won't ever leave Tou-san!"

Taehyung laughed and pressed three kisses in a row to your cheek. "Such a little sweetheart."

You snuggled against his neck and whispered for only him to hear, "m'really glad you're okay."

Taehyung answered against the shell of your own ear, "me too, baby girl."

You didn't leave his side for the rest of the day, not until the doctor discharged him home. Taehyung would be okay, and you were eternally grateful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My boss may have forgotten about the flu shot. I might be able to push it off yet again 🤣🤣🤣


	152. Chapter 152

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Kinda like a continuation of Chapter 134, can I request where Yoongi was suppose to take her on a date but it got cancelled because he got a last minute call about a certain track for the next album. Little her was kinda sad but big her understands the situation then later that night, Yoongi made it up to her by bringing home her favorite cake."

"Hey, princess?"

You hummed, looking up from your blocks. "Papa?"

Yoongi sighed, joining you on the floor and brushing back a lock of your hair. "You know how you were gonna be big later, and we were going to go on a date?"

You nodded, fiddling with a block in your hands.

"Well, the good news is, you don't have to be big later?" Yoongi sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm really sorry, baby. I got a call from the studio and I have to go in to re-record something. I tried to get them to let me come in tomorrow, but… they need it done tonight."

You pouted, staring down at the block in your lap. "S'okay, Papa," you whispered. "I know your work is important."

"Sweetheart, I'm really sorry." He cupped your cheek, gently forcing you to look up at him. "I promise I'll make it up to you, honey. I'll take you anywhere you want, okay?"

You nodded, offering him a small, sad smile. "Just a little sad, Papa. I'll be okay."

"Papa will make it up to you, angel, I mean it," he promised you again. He leaned in and asked, "can Papa have a kiss before he goes?"

You smiled and leaned in, pressing a kiss to his lips. "Love you, Papa."

"I love you, baby."

You played with your toys for a while longer, only pouting a little bit. You knew it wasn't Yoongi's fault, and you tried not to be too upset by the circumstances.

By the time it was getting dark out, you had slipped out of your headspace. Maybe it was because you had been expecting to all day, or maybe it was to cope with the disappointment better. Once you were big, you felt a lot less sad about it, and you sent a text to Yoongi.

 **You:** I'm big now. I wanted you to know that I completely understand you having to reschedule. Work comes first, oppa! We can go out another time. Please don't work yourself too hard!

You didn't get a reply, but you didn't mind much. You knew that Yoongi was busy at the studio. Instead of pouting about it, you went downstairs and curled up on the couch, putting on a movie.

You were surprised when halfway through your film, you heard the front door open and shut. Yoongi came into the room smiling, a box in one hand and a bottle of wine in the other.

"Hey, beautiful," he greeted you, making you blush. "I'm glad you're still up."

"Yeah?" You asked. "You're back early."

Yoongi ushered you into the kitchen, placing the box and wine on the table before moving his hand to your waist. He guided you to the island to sit down and then took out two plates and two wine glasses.

"Red velvet is your favorite, right?" He asked.

"Cake?" You asked, face lighting up.

Yoongi nodded, passing you a plate with a slice on it. He filled both of your glasses with the expensive-looking dessert wine and sat next to you, taking a bite of his own cake.

"Damn, that's good," he said with his mouth full.

You laughed, taking a bite for yourself and realizing that he was right; it was really good. It tasted nice with the rich wine, the cake and the beverage complimenting each other and bringing out new hints of flavor with every bite and sip.

"I'm sorry I had to go," Yoongi said as you ate. "I know this doesn't make up for it, but-"

"Oppa, you don't have to make up for anything." You leaned over and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "I understand. I'm sorry if I was sour about it when I was little."

He shook his head. "You weren't sour, just sad. And you're allowed to be sad when things don't work out, babe. But like I said, I will make it up to you. I promise."

By then, you had both finished your cake and wine. You leaned in until your noses brushed, and you could feel Yoongi's sweet-smelling exhales on your lips.

"This was really sweet, for you to think of me like this."

Yoongi hummed, leaning in just close enough that your lips almost brushed. "I always think of my girl."

You finally closed the minuscule gap between your mouths, trapping Yoongi's lips in a kiss. He tasted like the cake and wine you'd just consumed, and you let him lick his way into your mouth, getting an even better taste when he did.

"Hey," he whispered when he ended the kiss, resting his forehead against yours.

"Hey," you parroted.

"I love you."

You couldn't help but smile, brushing your noses in an eskimo kiss. "I love you too, oppa."


	153. Chapter 153

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I just had an idea of a chapter is really insecure about her body hair because she hasn't shaved in a while and she just feels all uncomfortable and stuff because she never has the energy to do it. Not that there's anything wrong with body hair or anything! But personally I just feel the most comfortable without it. But yeah maybe the guys would help her out with it?"

"You want to wear this, doll?"

Taehyung held up a cute pink dress with unicorns on it, that reached mid-thigh. You shook your head.

"What about this?"

Again, he held up another dress, and you shook your head. "No thank you."

"Not feeling very girly today, is that it?" He held up a pair of cloud-printed blue shorts and a white top. "What about this?"

But again, you shook your head. "No want."

"Well, what do you want to wear, princess?"

You shrugged, picking at your pajama bottoms. "Pants."

"Pants?" He gaped. "Honey, it's like 80 degrees in here. You'll sweat your little butt off."

You repeated, though, "pants."

Taehyung sighed and asked you, "will you tell me why? I know you're not cold. I can see you sweating already in those pajamas, love."

You hastily wiped the sweat from your brow, embarrassed. "Don't wanna see my legs. Don't want them to rub against each other."

Taehyung knelt down, lightly thumbing at your side. "Why not, sweetness?"

"Hairy," you mumbled. "Princess parts too. Hairy. That's why I go potty alone."

Taehyung hummed softly and pulled you into his lap. "Did you let it get out of hand, baby? And now it's overwhelming?"

It was like he was inside your head. "Yeah," you whispered. "Always too tired to do it."

"Do you want Tou-san to shave you? I know how. I can do it."

You shook your head and protested, "don't want you to see!"

"Why? You think I've never seen body hair before? Angel, look at my legs. Under my arms. I promise you that yours is nothing compared to that."

You hid your face in Taehyung's chest and asked, muffled so that he barely heard you, "will you do it, please?"

Taehyung squeezed you tight and lifted you both up off the bed. "Of course, pumpkin. Let's go get you all nice and smooth."

He set you on the counter in the bathroom and started filling the tub a little bit. He laid a towel across the floor and took out his electric razor.

"Tou-san has a method to his madness," he said, wiggling his eyebrows at you. "This is what I do when I shave my legs."

"Tou-san shaves?" You asked.

"Sometimes," he said, shutting off the tap when there was a couple inches of water in the tub. "Come here, kitten."

Taehyung lifted you off the counter and set you on the towel, lifting your shirt over your head. When he knelt down to pull down your pants, he blew a raspberry on your tummy and made you giggle, distracting you as he exposed the source of your embarrassment.

"Psh," Taehyung tickled your tummy as he looked at the damage. "That's nothing. I've got you beat, kiddo."

You still blushed, though, as Taehyung ran the electric razor over your legs, leaving nothing but a little stubble. When he placed the razor between your legs, he warned,

"No moving while I do this, baby. I don't want to hurt you."

You turned your face away as he shaved down there, refusing to look at him. When he finished, he smiled up at you. "Now let's have you stand in the tub, princess." 

You obeyed him, standing in the tub as he rubbed shaving cream over your legs. He took his time, and the cream smelled really nice, like tropical flowers. He took out a brand new razor blade and carefully started to shave your legs.

"Sorry for not being able to do it myself," you mumbled as he reached your knee of the first leg.

Taehyung shook his head. "I don't mind doing it at all, sweetheart. And I don't want my little girl touching sharp razor blades, anyway. Tou-san is glad you're letting him help you."

It was hard to feel guilty when Taehyung really didn't seem to mind. Soon enough, your legs were smooth, and Taehyung moved on to your crotch. 

"You okay, baby?" He pulled his hand away from applying shaving cream when he felt you tense up.

You nodded, offering him a small smile when he looked up at you expectantly. "I'm okay. It was cold," you admitted.

"Okay, love. You can tell me if something isn't okay, or if you want me to stop. Tou-san won't be mad."

You didn't realize just how much touching would be involved until Taehyung started gently maneuvering your skin and covering certain areas as he shaved you, being careful and meticulous so he wouldn't hurt you. It was a lot more in-depth than a diaper change or washing in the bath. You blushed, feeling insecure.

"Tou-san doesn't mind? Doesn't think it's gross?"

Taehyung shook his head. "My baby isn't gross. Tou-san will always take care of you, angel, no matter what it is that you need."

When he finally finished, he used a washcloth to carefully wipe down your legs and privates. He grinned and pressed a kiss to your cheek.

"How's that, honey? Do you feel better now?"

You nodded. "Thank you, Tou-san. M'sorry you had to touch me like that."

"I would never do anything that made me feel uncomfortable, baby. I really didn't mind at all. My baby needed help, and that's all there was to it. Tou-san is very proud of you for letting me help you even though it was new for you."

You smiled and blushed, letting Taehyung carry you from the room. "Can I wear the unicorn dress?" You asked softly.

"Of course you can," he beamed. "I knew it was one of your favorites."

He dressed you and then had you lie on the bed, where he took out a bottle of lotion. "Let me put this on your legs, sweetie. They'll be even softer and they'll smell really nice."

You were content with Taehyung's careful treatment. He rubbed the lotion into your skin, massaging your legs as he did so and singing softly under his breath. For the rest of the day, you couldn't help but rub your legs together and make each of your daddies feel how soft they were!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So just so we are all on the same page here, I do these requests in the order I recieve them, and right now I have a list of maybe 20 or so? So please be patient with me. I am working on them in order and as quickly as possible while still trying to maintain some quality control so that I don't post absolute garbage 💜


	154. Chapter 154

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Can we go off from the previous chapter about jealous possessive Jungkook? 😆 Like the much earlier chapter where little her woke up feeling very clingy to him. And this time it’s the other way round? Pouting when other people gets too close and pays very close attention to her, even Haru’s caretaker, Jisoo, or even Grandpa Bang. And Usagi! 😆"

"Babbbbyyyy…"

You giggled from where you sat on Jimin's lap, watching as Jungkook made grabby hands at you. He looked silly, pouting at you.

"Daddy, you cuddled me all morning! Appa's turn now."

Jimin childishly stuck his tongue out at Jungkook, who huffed. "But I miss you, doll," he mumbled.

You patted the spot next to you and Jimin. "I'll hold your hand while I sit on Appa's lap, okay?"

Jungkook grumbled about it, but shifted closer to you and held your hand.

It wasn't just the other members that Jungkook seemed to be getting jealous of. When Hwan came to visit you, he possessively kept his arm around your shoulders, pressing incessant kisses to your face as if to let him know that you were _his_.

When Jisoo came by the practice room one day and held you in her lap, Jungkook watched you with hawk eyes from across the room, tongue prodding the inside of his mouth. He was even jealous when Bang came to see you.

"Grandpa!" You shouted, running into his open arms.

"Sweetie pie, how are you?" Bang lifted you at his hip, pulling silly faces to make you laugh.

"Princess," Jungkook came over and warned you softly, "don't bother Grandpa, he's very busy, you know."

Bang shook his head and assured him, "she's not bothering me, Jungkook! In fact, I came specifically to see her! Grandpa missed his little baby!"

Jungkook stalked off, sitting in the corner with a pout on his face. You shrugged, focusing your attention back on Bang. After all, you saw Jungkook every day. You hardly ever got to see Bang!

"Hey," Jungkook crawled into bed with you one night, as Usagi slept on your tummy. "Move the kitty; let me cuddle my baby."

"Daddy clingy," you commented, making no move to kick Usagi off.

Jungkook just hummed, wrapping his arms around you the best he could without disturbing the cat. He nuzzled into your neck and pressed a kiss there, asking, "is it bothering you, lovie? I can stop, if it is."

You shook your head. "Don't mind it. Kinda like it." You paused for a moment, stroking Usagi's soft fur. "Glad Daddy wants everyone to know I'm his."

Jungkook pulled back and looked at you, his expression incomprehensible. He sighed and asked, "you're mine, baby?"

You blushed, averting your eyes. "Yours, and Da's, and Papa's, and-"

He leaned in and brushed your noses, softly shushing you. "And we're yours, sweetheart. All yours. Okay?"

"Yes, Daddy," you whispered. "All mine."

Jungkook shifted, reaching down into his pocket. "I got you something, princess. I've been trying to find the right time to give it to you all week, but… you were always around someone else."

Carefully, Jungkook pulled out a little pink box and placed it in your hands. "F-for me?" You asked.

He nodded. "Open it, babydoll."

You took the top off, revealing a silver bracelet with a plate in the middle that read "Daddy's little girl". You smiled wide, picking it up to get a closer look. 

"It's beautiful, Daddy, thank you," you breathed.

"Do you want to wear it?" He asked, and you nodded. You watched in silence as he attached the bracelet to your wrist, both of you smiling down at it.

"Thank you," you whispered again.

Jungkook leaned in for a kiss before pulling you closer, causing Usagi to get annoyed and jump off your belly.

"Oof," you complained.

Jungkook laughed softly and pressed another kiss to your head. "Sorry, sweetie. Wanted to be close to you," he breathed against your skin.

"Wanna be close to Daddy, too," you told him.

"Baby isn't mad at clingy Daddy?"

You giggled, shaking your head. "Baby loves clingy Daddy."

Jungkook booped your nose. "And clingy Daddy loves you, too."


	155. Chapter 155

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hi hi! Could I do an add on to the chapter where big yn and yoongi are together? I’d be interested in yn trying to make advancements and yoongi is nervous if she is big or not? I think it could be interesting, bc we all know yoongi is so caring and wouldn’t want to put a hand on her inappropriately if she was little. Idk how it would end, maybe she does end up being little, but is getting conflated with knowing she has an adult relationship w him but doesn’t realize the position she puts him in if she conflates sexual relationships w being little?"

"Hey," Yoongi murmured sleepily as you crawled into his lap.

You hummed in response, getting yourself comfortable and looking at the arch of his neck, the way his Adam's apple bobbed at your shifting.

His hands rested on your waist, stilling you, eyes still closed. He gasped as you leaned down, pressing a kiss to the exposed skin of his neck. But it wasn't just one kiss. You trailed your kisses all the way down to his collarbone, causing him to emit a soft sound as you pulled away. 

He looked at you, trying to decipher whether you were big or little. You certainly were kissing like you were big, but there was an impish glint in your eyes that he always associated with you being little.

"Whatcha doin?" He finally asked, smirking slightly.

You leaned down again with a shrug, placing another trail of kisses down his neck. He audibly gasped this time, hands tightening at your waist. 

"S'okay?" You asked softly, pulling away.

"Babe-" He was torn between letting you continue and clarifying your state of mind. But in the end, the choice was obvious. Consent was sexy, after all. He stopped you as you dove down again and asked, "you're big, right?"

You froze on his lap, looking away. "N-no, I… thought… uhm…"

Yoongi sighed and brushed his fingers through your hair. "Baby, what did you think? You can tell me. It's alright."

"Thought you wanted me to do stuff like that all the time now, even when I'm little."

Yoongi cupped your cheek and forced you to look at him, shaking his head. "Did Papa do something to make you feel like you had to?"

You shook your head and whispered, "no. Just figured since we do it big… that you would want me to do it little, too."

"No, baby, listen to me. We should talk about this, okay? Is it okay if we talk about it now, or do you want to wait until you're big?"

"Now," you whispered, fiddling with the collar of his shirt.

"Okay," he breathed. "So, sweetheart, when we first discussed what you do and don't want to do when you're little, you said nothing sexual. Has that changed?"

You squirmed in his lap and shook your head. "Hasn't changed."

"Then, love," he started rubbing your back in slow circles. "Why were you kissing me like that when you didn't want to?"

You blushed, finally meeting Yoongi's eyes. "I thought _you_ wanted it, so I wanted to make you happy."

"Well, two things, honey." He bounced you lightly. "First of all, I don't want it. When you're little, you're my little baby. I don't want to do naughty things with my baby. Okay?"

You nodded. "Yes, Papa."

"Second, I don't ever want you to do something that makes you uncomfortable just to make me, or someone else, happy. This is very important, love."

"But-"

Yoongi shook his head. "We all have limits. Sometimes we know them, sometimes we don't know until we reach them. But you told us that sexual things when you are little is a hard limit for you, and we respect that. We don't ever want you to do something like that for us just because you think we want it."

"Okay, Papa."

He cupped your face in his hands and kissed you chastely. "Relationships are based on mutual respect. Not just romantic ones, either. Friendships, family relationships, caregiver and little, dom and sub. They are all based on respect, and that means respecting each other's limits, always."

"Thank you, Papa," you whispered, moving your face in his grasp to kiss each of his palms. "Thank you for showing me uhm, moo-ter-all respect."

Yoongi chuckled and kissed your nose. "How did you get so cute, hmm? Were you born this way, or did it take years of practice?"

You giggled, squirming as Yoongi's fingers moved back to your sides, tickling you. "N-no!" You gasped, still laughing. "No more, Papa!"

He stopped tickling you and gripped your waist instead, smiling at you. "I hear my princess doesn't want any more tickles, so I'm going to stop because I respect that. See, baby? That's how it works."

You nodded and pressed a kiss to Yoongi's cheek. "Does that mean Papa respects that princess wants to have chocolate for dinner?" You asked sweetly.

Yoongi laughed and pulled you close to him, holding you tight. "Absolutely not, my little trickster."

Oh well; it was worth a try.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My night is just getting weirder, folks.


	156. Chapter 156

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hi! Like everyone else, I LOVE this story and reading it always brightens my day. Could I request a chapter involving almost *trigger warning* self-harm? Maybe she's alone in the dorm and self-hate sneaks up on her. She almost cuts herself, thinking she won't be caught until some (or all) of the boys wanted to surprise her by coming home early. They walk into her room and see her almost make the first cut, but they quickly and gently grab the utensil (doesn't matter what kind) from her. When they attempt to ask why and what is wrong, she feels scolded by their tone and immediately falls into baby space. Like grabby hands and all. She's in extra little baby space and the boys care for her until she ages up, like putting her in the softest diaper and onesie. Maybe they check her legs, arms, and stomach for any cuts or scars during her diaper change, but she doesn't mind/isn't aware since she's so little. Maybe while one of the boys looks for cuts/scars, another one gives her raspberries on her face and belly to distract her."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: ATTEMPTED SELF HARM, REFERENCED SELF HARM, PAST SELF HARM.

You ran your fingers over your wrists, where your tattoos hid your scars. Once pink and puffy, taunting you, they were now nearly invisible. They were covered by colorful works of art that meant the world to you. But when you touched them, you could still feel what lies underneath.

It had been a while. Two years, to be exact. Only once since living with the boys had you succumbed to the urge, slicing two small lines into your hips where the waistband of your underwear would cover them.

But Taehyung had seen, once they had turned to ugly scabs. You had made up a lie about your underwear hem unraveling and the elastic digging into your side all day at work, causing the wounds. And Taehyung, for his part, pretended to believe you. 

It wasn't often that you let yourself consider it. Once you outright _considered it_ , it became real. An option. A way to relieve the crawling feeling over your skin.

They wouldn't be home for another hour, the boys. If you did it somewhere precarious, and then avoided diapers or bath help for a week or two, they would never know.

It was tempting. Too tempting. Before you could stop yourself, you were in the en suite deconstructing your shaving razor with shaking hands.

Moments later, you were back on your bed with your pants pulled down to your knees. Your hand trembled as the razor hovered over your inner thigh. _It'll be fine. They won't ever know_.

"Y/n, we came back early! Do you want to-"

You froze. The boys froze. Jimin stopped mid-sentence, tears welling up in his eyes. It was Yoongi who took careful control, your shaking hand still holding the razor close to your skin.

"Sweetheart," he said calmly, evenly. He took slow steps into the room. "Can I have that, please?"

You were frozen in place, staring at him with wide eyes as he closed the gap between you at a snail's pace. When he finally reached you, he carefully pried the razor from your fingers.

"Y/n," Seokjin moved past Yoongi as he disposed of the razor, joining you on the bed. "Were you hurting yourself? Will you tell us why?"

They were disappointed in you. Upset with you. Your lower lip trembled and you shook your head, blubbering incoherently into your hands. You shrunk into yourself, waiting to be scolded like you deserved. But the boys did nothing of the sort.

"Oh, honey," Taehyung settled on the other side of you, prying your hands from your face. "You're okay. We aren't mad at you, I promise."

"Are you little?" Jimin asked timidly, still shocked by the situation.

You nodded.

"Were you little when you were… doing that?" Yoongi asked.

You shook your head, and you felt the way Taehyung sighed with relief against your frame. You stuck your fingers into your mouth, needing to suck on something to be soothed.

"Those jeans don't look very comfy, little one," Namjoon finally said. "Why don't we get you dressed up like the cute little baby that you are, hmm?"

You nodded, making grabby hands at Namjoon. He knelt down in front of you and carefully tugged your pants the rest of the way down while Jungkook started pulling clothes and a diaper out from your dresser. 

Taehyung helped you to lie down, and Yoongi started petting your hair. "Such a good little baby," Hoseok murmured, helping you out of your shirt.

While Namjoon carefully looked over your legs and arms for any wounds, the other boys distracted you. Jimin gave you kisses, Taehyung sang to you. Jungkook made silly faces. Yoongi blew raspberries on your belly. Hoseok popped a pacifier in your mouth to get you to stop sucking on your fingers.

"She didn't do anything," Namjoon sighed, relieved.

"I'm glad we came home early," Jungkook whispered as Namjoon fixed a diaper to you. 

Jungkook leaned in and grabbed your by the arm, taking your wrist and gently kissing over your scars, your tattoos. He gazed for a moment at the bracelet on your wrist, that claimed you as his. "Beautiful girl," he murmured. "No more scars for you."

Namjoon, still kneeling down, traced the scars on your thighs with his fingers. "We love you so much, baby. We don't want you to hurt yourself anymore."

With help from Seokjin, Namjoon got you settled in a warm onesie and leaned down to kiss your nose.

"Do you want a bottle, baby?" He asked. 

You didn't answer, too young to really respond. You just fisted Taehyung's shirt in your hands and giggled softly to yourself. You were feeling a bit better being little; you couldn't really remember why big you was going to slice into your skin.

"Do you want to nurse?"

Again, Hoseok got no response. Seokjin leaned down and kissed your forehead while Taehyung bounced you in his lap. 

"She must be really little," Jimin supplied.

"Too little to decide, hmm?" Seokjin asked, booping your nose. "That's okay, daddies will take care of you. You don't have to worry about a single thing."

"Come to Daddy, princess." Jungkook lifted you from the bed and kissed your cheek, bouncing you in his arms.

"Give her a bottle downstairs," Yoongi suggested. He had remained somewhat quiet, and you briefly noticed that Jimin was holding on to his hand.

"You coming?" Namjoon asked in the doorway, seeing that Yoongi and Jimin remained on your bed.

Jimin shook his head and said, "in a minute, hyung."

Downstairs, Seokjin made your bottle while Jungkook spun you around, kissing your cheeks and your nose. Hoseok made silly faces behind his back, making you laugh. When your bottle was done, you all moved into the living room.

"Here you go, precious angel," Hoseok cooed as you were placed in his lap. He took away your pacifier and guided the bottle to your lips, instead.

The milk was warm and sweet, and so was Hoseok's gaze as he stared down at you. He smiled when you locked eyes. "Baba's got you, honey. You're okay now."

You believed him.

By the time you were done with your bottle, Yoongi and Jimin joined you downstairs. Even being so little, you noticed the redness around Yoongi's eyes, as if he'd been crying. Something sunk in the pit of your stomach; did you make him cry?

"Hey," Yoongi said to Hoseok softly, holding his arms out. "Can I..?"

Hoseok nodded and gave you one last kiss on your temple before letting Yoongi pick you up. He sat down on the couch and held you close, rocking you.

"I love you so much," he whispered in your ear, too quiet for anyone else to hear. "We all do. You know that, right, baby?"

You shifted to look at him, sucking on your pacifier with wide eyes. You poked his cheek with your finger, the closest thing to a response that you could manage in your young headspace.

He chuckled softly and took your hand, kissing your knuckles. The boys were always so strong for you. You wanted to be strong for them, too, but you couldn't find the words to say it. So you just nuzzled against Yoongi's neck and hummed softly.

"You're perfect," Yoongi whispered to you. "So, so perfect."

You thought you were imperfect. But maybe, just maybe… that was perfect for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I said yes to a request for a *TW*
> 
> suicide attempt prompt
> 
> **but I honestly am not up to writing that. I thought that I was, but even writing this one made me feel some type of way halfway through, I'm not doing very good mentally to begin with, so I'm going to hold off on that request for the time being. I'm sorry to disappoint whoever requested it.
> 
> Also, I am training someone at work today so I won't be able to write like I usually do. This will probably be the only chapter today folks. Wish me luck because I am in no position to train anybody, I'm a socially awkward dumbo lol. 💜


	157. Chapter 157

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "On a different note, can I request some Usagi fluff? We haven't seen the little floof in a while and one of my cats currently is suffering from allergies and it's the most pathetic thing I've ever witnessed, so it made me think of Little!Reader's kitten. Doesn't need to be a whole chapter, just a cameo is cool. Thanks!"
> 
> "oh, she could turn a laundry basket into a rocket ship or a boat, too!"

_Achoo. Achoo. Achoo._

You stopped weaving streamers around the laundry basket, glancing at where Usagi sat on the couch, recovering from a fit of sneezes.

"Da," you pouted. "Don't think the medicine the vet gave her is working."

Seokjin patted your head, assuring you, "it just takes some time, baby. I'm sure she needs more than one dose to make her all better, hmm?"

_Achoo._

"Feel bad, Da," you murmured, pulling Usagi onto your lap. "I sorry, Usagi-chan."

Seokjin joined you on the floor, pointing at your laundry basket creation. "Whatcha making, princess?"

You grinned. "A pirate ship! Me and Usagi are gonna go on adventures in it!"

"Wow," Seokjin mused. "Can Da help? Do you want him to put streamers on this side for you?"

You glanced down to where Usagi had curled up in your lap; it was obvious you wouldn't be moving anytime soon. You nodded and handed Seokjin a roll of green streamers.

"Thank you, Da."

You pet Usagi as you wove your own streamers, which was difficult with only one hand, but you managed because you wanted to keep petting the cat.

"Wow, sweetheart," Seokjin murmured when both sides had pink and green streamers woven through the slits. "What a pretty pirate ship!"

You grinned, nodding. "Now we're gonna go on an adventure!"

You lifted Usagi into your arms and settled inside the laundry basket, pretending that you were out on the vast ocean. You held up Usagi as if she was steering the ship for you, and she didn't really mind the manhandling too much.

Seokjin went into your dress up box and pulled out a pirate hat and a telescope, handing them both to you. As soon as she was let go, Usagi curled back up on your lap, emitting another soft kitten sneeze.

"We have to sail to the island of buried treasure, Da!"

Seokjin nodded, grabbing the end of the laundry basket and pulling you in it. You started giggling, putting your hands up in the air like it was a roller coaster.

"Faster, Da! We have to sail faster!"

"Yes, my pirate princess!"

He pulled you even faster, and you looked through your telescope and spotted the kitchen island as you zoomed into the room.

"Da, Da!" You pointed to the candy jar on top of the island. "I found the treasure!"

Smirking, Seokjin glanced at the sweets. "Oh, did you, now?"

You nodded. "Mhm. Candy treasure."

Seokjin opened the jar and took out two lollipops, handing one to you. He sat down on the floor with you and you both unwrapped your candies, popping them in your mouth.

"Good pillaging?" He asked.

You nodded, reaching down to pet Usagi as you sucked on the candy. "Are me and Usagi good pirates?"

"The best, baby girl," Seokjin assured you.

_Achoo. Achoo._

"Promise the medicine will make her better soon?"

Seokjin ruffled your hair before reaching down to scratch behind Usagi's ears. "I promise, my little Jack Sparrow."

You grinned and corrected him, " _Captain_ Jack Sparrow."

By then, your lollipops were done, and Seokjin took the sticks and wrappers to throw them out. "Ready for another lap around the ocean?" He asked you.

"Yes, Da, yes!"

He started pulling the laundry basket again, and you held Usagi close. "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow and this is my ship! We will plunder all the candy in the land!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The absolute scariest emergency of my life happened at work last night and I'm still badly shaken up by it. I was thinking about getting into respiratory therapy, but after what happened two feet away from me last night I feel sick to my stomach and don't think I want to get into any medical career. Back to the drawing board I guess. I'm so incredibly freaked out.


	158. Chapter 158

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Can you do one in really little space, like say reader gets left at a store, or something, falls into little space, baby space, and the boys have to nurse and ensure that she knows they love her?"

_Where were they?_

You circled back around the store for the third time, looking for the boys. You could call them, sure, but of course you had left your phone at home. You sighed, starting to get anxious.

How could the boys just _leave_ you here? Even if you were big, it would still be messed up for them to leave you alone in a huge department store.

Anxiety bubbled in your chest, and you gave up searching for the boys. You distantly remembered that if you were lost, you should stay in one place. And you were lost, weren't you? You should stay where you were.

You ended up in the housewares aisle, where you had lost the boys in the first place; "noona, we don't want to look at candles and curtains!". Your lower lip trembled; the aisle suddenly seemed very big. The merchandise shelves seemed to tower over you, and you couldn't help but curl into yourself on the floor.

"Daddies," you whispered.

But they didn't hear your pleading whisper. No one did. You shivered on the cold tile floor, your thumb finding your mouth quicker than you'd care to admit. You tried to find some comfort in sucking on it, but tears still leaked from your eyes and tracked down your cheeks.

You buried your face in the crook of your arm, your sucking instead turning into chewing. It hurt, but it somewhat calmed your nerves. You whimpered, feeling yourself slipping deeper and deeper into your headspace, barely able to form a coherent thought.

"Noona, we've been-"

"Oh, shit," Yoongi cut Jimin off, rushing to your shaking frame. "Baby, are you okay?"

You raised your head, and Jimin immediately began to thumb away your tears while Yoongi looked you over, searching for injuries.

"Are you alright, angel?" Jimin asked.

You made an incoherent sound, thumb falling from your mouth as you reached out for Jimin's earring. It was pretty, shiny. You grabbed it with your slobbery fingers, causing Jimin to cringe and Yoongi to laugh at his expense.

"Just a little baby girl, aren't you? Can you show Papa how old you are? Hold up your fingers?"

You didn't answer, grabbing at Jimin's earrings again and pouting when he caught your hand instead, starting to shake it around to distract you. He kissed your knuckles and that made you smile.

"Let's get her to the car," Jimin suggested. 

"How does that sound, princess?" Yoongi cooed. "Get you in a diaper and give you a paci? Would you like that?"

Jimin lifted you into his arms, bouncing you and pressing a kiss to your temple as he carried you through the store. Yoongi kept a close eye on you, making silly faces at you to keep you smiling until you were out of the store.

In the car, the boys asked the driver to take a little walk. Yoongi got your diaper bag from the trunk and laid your changing mat over the seat, helping you to lie down on it.

Changing you into a diaper in a car wasn't easy, but the boys managed. Soon you were in a nice, soft diaper and had a pacifier in your mouth. You giggled and smiled up at your daddies, shrieking happily when Yoongi pulled you into his lap.

"You know we didn't mean to leave you, right, baby? Daddies got distracted. We didn't mean to be gone for so long."

You stared at Yoongi with doe eyes, not really understanding what he was saying. What you did understand, however, was that he was wearing a thin, white shirt, and you suddenly lost all interest in your pacifier when you saw the outline of his nipple.

You were too little to speak, so you let your pacifier fall from your lips and made grabby hands at Yoongi, soft whines leaving your lips.

"What is it, baby? Why are you spitting out your paci?"

Your only response was to pull at Yoongi's shirt.

"I think she wants to nurse, hyung," Jimin said quietly.

Yoongi turned a pretty shade of pink and asked you, "is that right, baby? Want Papa to let you nurse?"

You managed to nod, hands still fisting at his shirt.

Yoongi turned even redder as he pulled the offending material over his head, shucking it onto the seat next to him. He gently guided your mouth to his nipple, sighing softly as you latched on.

Jimin looked on a little too intently, smiling. "Good girl," he whispered, running his fingers through your hair. "Such a good girl, nursing on Papa."

Yoongi looked away from him, mumbling, "stop staring."

Jimin shrugged. "Why? It's sweet. Look how relaxed you're making her, hyung. She looks so calm and happy with you."

Yoongi looked down at you, sucking on him with your eyes fluttered shut and your hands grasping his sides. You _did_ look at peace. Loved, cared for. Trusting your daddies in your most vulnerable state. Perfectly content to be in the back of a car with tinted windows, feeling safe and like you belonged.

"Yeah," Yoongi finally whispered. "I'm glad she's okay."

"You can stop worrying," Jimin told him gently. "I think she knows how much we love her. She isn't upset with us." Then, to you: "Isn't that right, princess? You know how much your daddies love you? How we would do anything to protect you?"

You made a noise of confirmation around Yoongi's nipple, making him chuckle at the sensation. "We love you, baby girl," he agreed.

Jimin smiled, pressing a kiss to your hair. "To the moon and back."


	159. Chapter 159

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "main idea is to knit yoongi a cardigan for no reason other than he's precious, with a small messy section of it made when she was little. pink little patch or something that he has to wear 🤭"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little snippet.

"Ugh!"

You pulled apart the stitches you had just made upon realizing that the wool was bunching weird. Maybe you should have started with something easier. A hat? A scarf? A dishcloth? But no, you were determined to make Yoongi a warm winter cardigan.

The colors you chose were olive green and light blue, and you were trying to make it a striped cardigan with big, white buttons. You had sneakily stolen one of his cardigans to get his measurements and found a pattern online. The actual knitting, however, was the hard part.

"Whatcha doing in here?" Jungkook asked, poking his head in your room one day.

You held up the sweater, about half finished, for him to see. "Knitting."

Jungkook hummed, looking it over. "My noona is so talented," he said. "Who's it for, hmm?"

"Yoongi-oppa."

You waited for the jealousy, but there was none. Jungkook only smiled and tapped his lips, leaning in. You smiled back and kissed him, sighing happily when he patted your head.

"You're doing great, noona. I'm sure he'll love it."

You even worked on the sweater while you were little. After all, knitting needles weren't sharp, and the methodical stitching was calming to you. You tried to make a pink heart on the chest of the sweater while you were little, but it came out as more of a pink blob. Still, you pressed on.

"Papa?"

When Yoongi opened the door, seeing you clearly hiding something behind your back, he smiled gently. "What's up, my little flower?"

You stepped into the room and unceremoniously pulled the sweater from behind your back, holding it out in front of you. "I made you this! Some of it I did while I was big, but I also did some little so, uhm, it might not be very-"

"Oh, baby. I love it!" Yoongi took the sweater and looked it over, running his fingers over the little pink patch. "You worked so hard on this, love, didn't you? It's so pretty. Papa will wear it right now!"

He took off his sweatshirt and threw it on the bed, pulling the cardigan on over his white t-shirt. He grinned as he looked in the mirror, modeling it for you.

"Thank you, baby girl. I love it. So soft and warm."

You beamed, tackling Yoongi into a hug. "Mean it, Papa? You'll wear it?"

Yoongi picked you up and swung you around, pressing a loud, messy kiss to your cheek. "Of course I'll wear it! You did such a good job, princess. Papa is so proud of you."

If he ended up wearing it every day for the next week, well… the other boys kindly didn't mention to him just how whipped he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being so slow and writing so little. I have a lot going on in my personal life right now.


	160. Chapter 160

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "or her getting grumbly at not being the only little anymore. not wanting to play with taehyung and trying to be better. cute little sook!"

"Appa, Appa!" 

"Yes, baby boy?"

"Cuddles?"

You watched with a pang of jealousy as Jimin patted his lap and Taehyung scrambled onto it, wrapping his arms around Jimin.

"Who's my good little boy?" Jimin cooed, bouncing him. "Who's the best boy?"

Taehyung giggled and shouted, "it's me, Appa! I'm the best boy!"

You didn't realize that you were pouting until Namjoon tickled under your chin, causing you to look up.

"You okay, princess?" He asked softly, for only you to hear.

You shrugged, mindlessly placing with your dolls. "M'fine, Dada."

"Okay, baby," he hummed, ruffling your hair. "Dada's here if you need anything."

"Baby!" Taehyung chirped, sliding off Jimin's lap and picking up a doll. "We play?"

You pouted, throwing the doll you'd been holding onto the floor. "No wanna play," you grumbled. "Go back on Appa's lap."

Jimin raised his eyebrows at you from the couch. "You aren't being very nice right now, little girl. Is someone feeling tired? Is it nap time already?"

You whimpered and shook your head. "No tired!" You protested.

"Then what is it, sweetheart?" Namjoon asked gently.

"J-just don't wanna play! TaeTae… TaeTae was mean! Stole Appa!" You burst into tears at that, and Taehyung followed close behind.

"Oh, little ones," Jimin cooed softly, joining the three of you on the floor. "No tears, no tears, lovies."

Namjoon pulled Taehyung into his lap and began soothing him while Jimin did the same to you. He pressed a kiss to your temple, rubbing your back with his warm hand.

"Baby girl," Namjoon said. "Taehyungie didn't steal your Appa. You _share_ your daddies, don't you? Just like daddies share you."

Jimin added, "there's enough love and cuddles to go around, darling. You don't need to be jealous of TaeTae."

"G-got a little jealous," you admitted.

Namjoon hummed and wiped the last of Taehyung's tears away. "What you said made Taehyung very sad, baby. I think you should apologize."

You nodded, crawling from Jimin's lap and carefully approaching Taehyung, who was still curled up on Namjoon's lap. "I sorry, TaeTae. Baby didn't mean to make you cry. Won't do it again."

Taehyung flung himself at you, clearly easy to forgive. He enveloped you in a big hug, asking, "baby not mad at TaeTae no more?"

"Uh uh," you whispered, pulling back enough to kiss him. "Baby sorry. Baby loves TaeTae. Will always share. Won't get jealous no more."

Taehyung smiled and returned your kiss before squeezing you tight again. "Tae loves baby too! We play now?"

So you played with the dolls together all afternoon, and Jimin and Namjoon showed you both enough love without neglecting the other. Maybe it was true; your daddies _did_ have enough love to go around.


	161. Chapter 161

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "i'm terrified of hide and seek 😅 played it with my nieces and just about died. she could be really squeally and happy to play it with a couple of them, and then regret everything when she's hiding from these feet stalking around trying to find her, and ends up crying from getting found. not because of her childhood or anything like that, but just because hide and seek is petrifying!"

"Daddies hide first and I seek!" You announced, clapping your hands together.

"Good plan, baby," Seokjin said. "What will you count to?"

"Mm…" You weren't very good at counting when you were little. "I count to ten! But three times!"

"That isn't much time to hide!" Jimin complained. "I'm getting a head start!" 

"Me too!" Taehyung agreed.

And with that, they dashed from the room. You giggled and shrugged, placing your hands over your eyes and beginning to count.

"One… two… three…"

You thought you heard some shuffling in the downstairs bathroom, but you couldn't be sure.

"Eight… nine… ten…"

It was silent when you had finished counting up three times. You checked the hall closet first, and then the dining room. Immediately, you saw a pair of shoes peeking out from under the table.

"Tou-san!" You complained. "Not a good hiding place!"

Taehyung chuckled and crawled out from under the table, shaking his head. "It was a good spot, my little girl is just too smart!"

You giggled, taking Taehyung's hand and leading him into the kitchen. No one was hiding in there, or in the bathroom. You checked upstairs next, going in order of the bedrooms.

Almost immediately, you found Seokjin hiding behind one of your giant stuffies in your room, that the boys had won you at the fair.

"Da! I found you!"

Seokjin came out from behind the alpaca, pouting. "You're too good at this game, angel!"

Jimin was the last to be found. You searched the whole upstairs and you still couldn't find him! You eventually went back downstairs to check again, and noticed a pair of socked feet poking out from beneath the panel curtains.

"Appa!" You shouted. "You won!"

Jimin poked his head out, grinning. "Whoever got found first has to count!" He announced.

So Taehyung started counting, hands over his eyes. Seokjin nudged you as you both headed upstairs. "Do you need help picking a spot, doll?"

"Nuh uh, Da!" You shook your head. "Can do it all by myself."

"Okay, princess. I bet you'll win!"

You ended up hiding under Jungkook's bed (your own bed would have been too obvious). You waited and waited under the cramped space, wrinkling your nose when you found a few smelly socks in your hiding place with you.

"Yuck," you mumbled, tossing them out from under the bed.

You froze as you heard the bedroom door open, watching as Taehyung's bare feet stalked past your hiding place. Your heart began to thrum loudly in your chest as you heard Taehyung start to tease you.

"Baby girl, I'm gonna find you! And when I do… I'm gonna… tickle you!" You punctuated his statement by suddenly ducking down and looking under the bed, where you were hiding.

And for some reason, it caused you to burst into tears.

"Baby girl!" Taehyung scrambled to reach you, helping you to crawl out from under the bed. "Princess, what happened?"

Jimin and Seokjin rushed into the room at the noise, looking on with concerned glances as Taehyung pulled you into his lap. "Why is she crying?" Seokjin asked.

"Can you tell us, lovie?" Taehyung asked gently, wiping away your tears. "Tell us what's got you so worked up."

"Scary," you whimpered. "Scary feet and scary voice, trying to find me. Got scared."

"Oh, sweetheart," Jimin brushed back a lock of your hair. "Did you forget it was just Tou-san? Just a game? Got scared about being found?"

"Uh huh," you sniffled. Taehyung wiped away the last of your tears as Seokjin rubbed your back, and Jimin smiled at you gently.

"It's okay now," Seokjin soothed you. "Your daddies are here."

"Why don't we play something different, kitten?" Taehyung suggested. "Maybe we can go out to the courtyard and play tag! How about that?"

"No more hiding? No scaries?" You asked.

Jimin chuckled. "No more hiding and scaries, little one. We promise."

You brightened immediately. "Let's go, let's go! Can I wear my pink jacket?"

The boys giggled at how quickly your demeanor changed, how easy it was to soothe your worries away.

Seokjin grinned and told you, "of course, baby. Whatever you want."

Tag was much more fun than hide and seek. You made it through with lots of laughter, and not a single tear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I watched Five Feet Apart (I've read the book so I already knew what happened) but I still ugly cried like three times, oops.


	162. Chapter 162

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "can i make another request?? i was forced by a family member to give up two of my puppies who i raised since they were born. so if you could, MC had a flashback about it, thats why she protects and cares for Usagi so so much, coz she didnt got the privilege to back then. and i love the comfort this whole story brings me whenever im down. bangtan gave me this sense of comfort through your words."

"Daisy, Pluto, I'm gonna miss you!"

Your dad pulled you away from the two dogs gently, leading you back into the car. "They'll be okay. You'll get another dog someday, okay?"

You whimpered and shook your head, watching as your precious dogs got led into the shelter by the staff. They looked back at you as they did, as if silently asking, _why aren't my humans coming with me?_

"Don't want another dog, Dad. Want Daisy and Pluto! We've had them since they were born!"

He squeezed your shoulder and led you back into the car. "Maybe we can get them back when we move somewhere pet-friendly again."

It was an empty promise. You never saw your dogs again.

You woke with a start, sitting up in your bed and trying to erase the memory of losing your dogs all those years ago. You frantically scanned the room for Usagi, but she was nowhere to be found.

Even though you didn't know where she had wandered off to, you went downstairs and gave her fresh food and water. You cleaned her litter box and made sure that all her favorite toys were spread out in the living room in case she wanted to play with them.

"Whatcha doing, princess?" Namjoon asked, finding you sitting on the floor surrounded by cat toys.

"Was giving Usagi food and water, then I cleaned her litter box. Now I'm taking all her toys out so she can play with me."

As if on cue, Usagi came crawling out from under the couch with a yawn, arching her back into a big stretch.

"She heard you, baby," Namjoon said as Usagi came and rubbed her head against your arm.

You started swinging around a wand toy, giggling as Usagi jumped to get the feather at the end.

"You're so good, baby girl," Namjoon told you. "You take such good care of Usagi. She's so lucky to have you!"

You continued to wave the wand in front of your cat, asking, "I won't ever have to leave her, right, Dada?"

Namjoon shook his head. "Of course not, sweetheart. Why would you even ask that?"

You smiled as Usagi caught the feather, telling her softly, "good job." To Namjoon, you said, "we had to leave my puppies when I was little."

"Do you wanna tell me about it, love?" He asked, moving closer and rubbing your back.

"We had them since they were babies, then we moved somewhere they didn't want dogs. So we had to take them to the shelter. They were old already," you whispered. "I don't think anybody took them home."

Namjoon pulled you against him, settling you in his lap. "I'll bet someone took them home and loved them very much," he assured you. "Just like you love Usagi, hmm?"

You nodded. "Want to take care of her forever, like I couldn't with Daisy and Pluto."

Namjoon gave you a quick squeeze and kissed the top of your head. "I'll make sure that you take care of her forever, little one. You'll never have to leave Usagi."

You smiled when Usagi got bored of the toy, crawling into your lap and curling up in a ball. Now she sat in your lap while you sat in Namjoon's.

"Promise?" You asked, holding out your pinky.

Namjoon linked your pinkies together with a gentle smile. "I promise, baby."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a hole in one of my BTS sweatshirts and in one of my stuffies. I guess I'll have to try my hand at sewing this weekend 🤫


	163. Chapter 163

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I have a request please. Maybe perhaps. Something happens or such and the boys need a babysitter for little reader and none of their i guess usuals are available so the little gets to spend time with Grandpa bang and Sejin. And like when the boys get home. They see all 3 having a teaparty with makeup, tiaras, feather boas and such. Basically fluff and adorableness. Please and thank you! Also keep up the great work. I love this story!"

"Grandpa, oppa!"

You sped towards the door and into Bang's waiting arms. He picked you up and spun you around, kissing your temple.

"Hello, little one," he greeted as he set you down. "How are you today?"

"M'good, Grandpa!" You tackled Sejin next, who picked you up and carried you on his hip, pinching your cheek.

"We're gonna have so much fun today," he told you.

Namjoon looked warily at your babysitters. "So, she's probably feeling around 3 or 4 today. She's pretty independent but she might still need help with things. Jin-hyung left food in the refrigerator that can be heated up, and she can't have candy until after lunchtime. She takes her nap at one and then-"

"Joon-ah," Sejin interrupted, tilting his head to where you had already dragged Bang into the living room. You were showing him all your toys, and he was picking up your stuffies and talking behind them, making it look like they were talking.

"Right," Namjoon sighed. "You've got this."

Sejin ruffled his hair and said, "we've been around the block a few times, you know? We'll be okay."

Namjoon nodded, giving you one last glance before asking Sejin, "you'll call if anything happens? If you need anything?"

Sejin nodded. "Of course we will. Little one, come say goodbye to Dada!"

You came running to Namjoon, who picked you up and kissed you. "You be good for Grandpa and oppa. Do everything they say and mind your manners."

You nodded enthusiastically, trying to squirm out of his arms. "Will be good, Dada! Let me go play! Grandpa and me are building a castle!"

Namjoon chuckled and kissed you one last time before letting you go. "Love you, princess," he called as he left.

"Love you, Dada!"

"Alright, baby girl! Let's get started on that castle, hmm?" Sejin said, ruffling your hair.

Bang and Sejin were great builders! You built a huge castle for your dolls, and they didn't even make you clean it up after. Instead, Bang told you what a good job you did and asked what you wanted to play next.

"Can we paint?"

Paints were only reserved for special occasions since they were so messy, but Bang and Sejin didn't know that.

"Sure!" Sejin agreed. "Where's your paint, baby?"

Though they didn't have the sense to ask if painting was allowed, they _did_ have the sense to put one of your old t-shirts on to do it, and lay newspapers out on the table. The three of you sat in a sea of paints and paintbrushes, all working on your own painting.

"Look, look!" You held up your picture when you were done, hands and arms just as colorful as your painting. "It's us!"

It was indeed. Your picture was of you, Bang, and Sejin having a tea party with your stuffies.

"What a good job, sweetie!" Bang said. "You know, that would look very nice in my office!"

You gasped, handing him the painting. "You mean it? You'll hang it up so you can see it all the time?"

"Of course I will, princess!"

Your chest puffed out with pride; Bang really liked your painting!

"Want to get cleaned up and then have a tea party like in your painting?" Sejin suggested.

"Uh huh!"

So Bang took you into the bathroom and helped you wash up, then changed your shirt back into a clean one. You came running out of the bathroom with your hands on display, showing Sejin.

"All clean, oppa!"

"Squeaky clean!" He said, pretending to wipe your skin and making a squeaking noise.

"Dress up for tea party?" You asked.

"Sure, doll," Bang sat on the floor with only a slight struggle. "Let's all dress up!"

Well, they were weak. First, you put them in tiaras. That was fine. Then, you added feather boas. They took it with stride, flipping the boas like fashionistas. You gave them toy bracelets and necklaces, costume rings. By the time you took out your makeup kit, they were already looking like Ru Paul had a field day with them.

And that's how the boys found you all when they got home: on the living room floor with a tea set on the coffee table, pinkies up and all looking fabulous. Maybe Jimin snuck a few pictures on his phone before anyone noticed that they were home.

When you did notice, you waved at your daddies. "Grandpa and oppa let me dress them up for a tea party!"

Sejin made a big show of framing his face with his hands, showing off the pink and purple makeup you had put on him. Bang did the same, causing the boys to have to hold back snickers.

"I can see that, baby," Yoongi finally spoke. "Were you a good girl while we were gone?"

"She was _the best_ ," Bang assured them, pulling you onto his lap. "Such a sweet little baby."

You giggled, blushing from the praise. 

"Grandpa has a meeting in a bit," Bang told you. "Is it okay if he washes off the makeup, hmm?"

You grinned and nodded. "Thank you for playing with me, Grandpa. You too, oppa. Had lots of fun."

Sejin patted your head and assured you, "we had fun too, honey! We'll come hang out with you again soon, okay?"

It wasn't until they had left that you heard from the dining room, "who painted this picture of me with bunny ears?"

Seokjin snickered and answered, "Kook, it's signed from Sejin-hyung."

Jungkook groaned and you heard the sound of paper crumpling. "He better watch his back."

Seokjin laughed again. "You go get him, muscle bunny!"

"Hey!" Jungkook protested. You heard him chase Seokjin through the house.

Your daddies weren't the only silly ones; Sejin-oppa was pretty silly, too.


	164. Chapter 164

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I have a request. Can Tae and Reader be alone and Tae has a seizure and Reader panics and goes into little space. It’s ok if u don’t do it, just an idea. Anyways thank you so much for even reading my comment queen/king. Keep up the good work!"

"Tae, you suck at this game!"

Taehyung shoved you in the arm, pressing the buttons on his controller even faster. "Still better than you, noona!"

"Oh yeah? Then how come-"

Taehyung's car veered right off the track, and you instinctively went to scold him for letting you win. But his eyes were rolling into the back of his head and the controller fell from his stiffening fingers.

"Tae, shit," you panicked, dropping your own controller.

You gently guided him to lie down on the couch, his head in your lap. He twitched and convulsed, and you were barely able to keep him on the couch. Belatedly, you realized that you should have guided him to the floor instead.

"Tou-san," you whispered. You hadn't even noticed yourself regressing. But there you were, crying as Taehyung seized and trying your best to keep him on the couch without restraining him. 

"T-Tou-san, please," you whispered.

You pet his hair as you cried, but the seizure seemed to go on forever. You don't know how long you sat there with him, petrified. But soon, his body went limp against you.

"Tou-san?"

His eyes remained closed, but he reached up slowly and squeezed your thigh, letting you know he could hear you.

"M'gonna call daddies, okay?"

He squeezed your thigh again. You realized that you didn't know where your phone was, so you dug in Taehyung's pocket for his.

"Daddy?" You whimpered when Jungkook picked up. "Daddy, Tou-san had a seizure and I don't know what to do."

"Oh, honey. Is he awake? Is he talking?"

"N-no. He's squeezing my leg though."

"Okay, take a deep breath for me, baby. Daddy's coming home right now. I just need you to stay calm for me and stay with Tou-san, alright?"

"Yes, Daddy."

Taehyung's eyes were blinking open now, and he groaned softly. "Baby girl," he managed. 

"Tou-san," you whimpered. "Daddy, he's awake."

"Put me on speaker."

You did, and Taehyung seemed to relax hearing his boyfriend's voice. "You had a seizure, babe. I'm coming home right now, okay? Baby will take care of you until then."

"Scared her," he mumbled.

"Didn't scare me," you whispered. "Didn't know what to do. Wh-what do I do, Tou-san?"

He gritted out, "water?"

You shimmied out from under Taehyung's head, replacing your lap with a throw pillow. You quickly kissed his forehead and left his phone on his chest. "Be right back, Tou-san."

When you came back with the cup of water, Taehyung was sitting up a little bit and looking less pale. "Thank you, baby." He let you help him drink some of the water before you set it on the coffee table.

"Tou-san okay?" You asked.

He nodded. "I'm okay. I uh," he gestured down at his pants. "Need to change," he laughed nervously. "But Daddy will be home soon and he'll help me."

It was only then that you noticed Taehyung had hung up the phone. "S-Sorry I was little," you whispered.

Taehyung motioned you close, wrapping his arms around you. "It's okay, baby. You were scared. And you still helped me, hmm? Held me on the couch, called Daddy for help. You were such a good girl."

You blushed, leaning up and kissing Taehyung's cheek. It was then that the door flew open and Jungkook came rushing in. He sighed with relief when he saw you both.

"I'm glad both my babies are okay," he whispered, tugging you both into a hug.

"Kook," Taehyung whined. "Shower, please. I'm covered in piss."

Jungkook chuckled and asked you, "can you hold down the fort while I help Tou-san shower, princess?"

You nodded, saluting Jungkook. "Sir yes sir!"

Taehyung and Jungkook both chuckled, and Jungkook lifted his boyfriend up bridal style. "I don't want you walking yet," he explained when Taehyung groaned. "Especially not up the stairs."

While your daddies were upstairs, you tried to be a good helper and clean up the couch. Soon, Jungkook was leading Taehyung back downstairs, and settling him on the couch with a fuzzy blanket.

"Come here, pumpkin," Taehyung patted his lap.

You crawled into it, giggling when Taehyung pressed about a million kisses to your face. "Tou-san!"

"Thank you for taking care of me, princess. Tou-san is all better now because of you."

"Didn't do anything," you mumbled.

Jungkook sat next to Taehyung, one hand tangling in his boyfriend's hair and the other rubbing your back. "You did, baby. You stayed with him and got help. That's all anyone can ever do."

Taehyung nodded in agreement. "That's exactly what your daddies do, and it's what you did. So thank you, angel."

"Tou-san feel better now? For real?"

Taehyung chuckled and assured you, "for real."

"Daddy stay?" You asked, making sure he didn't have to go back to the studio.

Jungkook nodded. "Daddy's gonna stay right here with his two favorite people."

You smiled, hiding your face in Taehyung's chest. The three of you cuddled close for the rest of the afternoon, watching movies under fluffy blankets.


	165. Chapter 165

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "If you want to, would you maybe write about the reader struggling with self love? Maybe she is home alone a lot and starts to watch many videos about kpop idols. She gets jealous of there weight, talent and looks and trys to better herself, by going on runs, eating less and working harder. She suppresses her little side, and although she is super stressed, reader continues to smile and be super friendly, trying to be perfect .So The boys realize her sudden change in behavior. After a harsh confrontation from them, about her losing weight again, she goes on a run, ending with her slipping and beeing alone out on the streets. But some of them follow her and comforting her for her looks. Days after they have a talk with big her and everything gets solved with a lot of fluff. Sorry that was kinda long😅"
> 
> "can you write one about reader struggling a bit with her eating habits (maybe secretly exercising so not to seem so obvious if that’s not too triggering or anything i totally understand if so 💜) but regardless of the situation the boys find out and she turns little and they help her out fluffy stuff ya know ☺️ (seokjin centric if possible 👉👈)"

Perfect skin, perfect bodies, perfect smiles. You slammed your laptop closed, unable to look at another beautiful Korean idol that you would never be able to emulate.

Sure, maybe they weren't as perfect as they seemed in the pictures and videos. You knew that there were skin routines, treacherous workouts, plastic surgery, insane diets, and much more that went into these girl's images.

You had seen it with the boys. On stage, on camera, they were perfect. At home? Well, they were gross boys. You'd seen Jimin pick his nose more times than you'd like to admit, Namjoon had a habit of clipping his toenails anywhere he felt like it.

But they were _boys_. Even when you hung out with female idols, they were still just as perfect as they were on TV. The girls from Blackpink, for example, were just as beautiful without their makeup. Their hair seemed to fall perfectly around their shoulders even before styling it. They were thin and beautiful. You wanted to be that perfect.

It started out with runs. You read online that though running was grueling, it was the fastest way to lose weight and get a better overall form. So you put on your headphones every morning before the boys woke up and snuck from the house, going for a run in the park.

You didn't exactly starve yourself… but you certainly ate less. One meal a day, lean chicken and steamed vegetables. No carbs, no sweets, no snacks. You drank nothing but water and coffee, black.

You didn't think the boys noticed your diet and exercising habits; you were pretty good at hiding them. But they _did_ notice that you stopped being little.

"Noona, won't you regress for me?" Jimin all but begged you.

You shook your head, plastering a fake, idol-worthy smile on your face. "I really don't feel like it, Jiminie. Thank you, though."

"Hey," he whispered, cupping your cheek. "You can tell us if somethings bothering you, you know that?"

You nodded. "I know. I'm okay. Just don't worry about me, alright?"

Eventually, the boys noticed your weight loss, too, and started trying to get you to eat more.

"I made noodles!" Seokjin said, poking his head in your room. "Come eat, hon."

You shook your head. "I ate dinner already."

Seokjin sighed. "I saw your dinner, y/n. A tiny piece of chicken and some veggies. Come and have some noodles, you need the carbs. You're getting too thin."

It hurt to turn him away, to do that to all the boys, but you forced yourself to. You wanted to be perfect like those idols. You wanted to be better for them, to have them be proud of you. And you couldn't do that if you ate and stopped exercising. If you let yourself be little. If you faltered in your act the slightest bit.

"Hey." Namjoon let himself into your room one day, with Seokjin following close behind. "We need to talk to you about something."

You nodded, already building up a wall, knowing what they wanted to talk about. "Okay."

They sat on the edge of your bed, and Seokjin reached out and grazed your hand with his. "You're really getting too thin, and we're worried."

Namjoon cleared his throat. "You wouldn't talk to us, wouldn't let us help, so… we asked one of the staff members to keep an eye on you. We know you've been going on long runs. We know you haven't been eating."

Seokjin thumbed the top of your hand gently. "Please tell us why."

You shook your head, yanking your hand away from Seokjin. "Assholes," you barked before you could stop yourself. "You had someone follow me? Do you know how fucked up that is?"

"Y/n, we were desperate!" Seokjin defended them. "You wouldn't talk to us, and-"

"And I'm certainly not going to talk to you now!" You shouted, getting up from the bed. "After you had me _stalked_?" You grabbed your phone and keys. "I would tell you where I'm going," you deadpanned, "but I guess your little spy will just let you know!"

"Y/n-"

You were out the door and down the hallway before Namjoon could finish his sentence.

You didn't take your usual route through the park for your run, instead, you stuck to the streets. You wove between people, bicycles, street vendors. You just kept running until you felt like you could breathe again.

But then, the suffocating feeling was back again. The one you had been trying to suppress, so that little you didn't fuck up your weight loss. You slowed to a stop, leaning against a building for a moment to try and stop the feeling from overwhelming you.

But you couldn't. You had held back for much too long, and hot tears were slipping down your cheeks before you could stop them. Your breath started coming in sharp spurts as you realized that you were alone and little out in the street, surrounded by strangers.

"Are you ready to come home now?"

You gasped as Seokjin wrapped an arm around your waist, leading you into his open arms and pulling you close. "Da," you choked.

"There we go, princess." Seokjin kissed the top of your head, even though it must have been sweaty and disgusting. "Good girl," he whispered against your scalp. "Such a good girl for slipping."

You shook your head in disagreement. "Bad girl. Have to stay big so I don't eat. Don't bother daddies."

Seokjin sighed against you, nuzzling into your hair. "Is that what you think, baby girl? That you bother us?"

You nodded. 

"That isn't true at all. We love you so much." Quieter, " _I_ love you so much. Every fiber of my being wants to scoop you up like this-" He lifted you easily into his arms, even easier than usual after the weight you'd lost. "And feed you, and give you a warm bath, and pet your hair until you fall asleep in my arms."

You made a soft sound, burying your face in his shoulder. 

"The car's here, baby," he whispered. "Can I take you home and do all that, please? It would make me so happy to take care of you, love."

You nodded, tired and defeated. Coerced by his sweet words and soft touches. If your Da said it was okay, then it must be okay. He would take care of you. He would keep you safe.

"My beautiful girl," he whispered in the car. "So perfect, just the way you are. Always so amazing."

"Not, Da."

"But you are," he insisted. "You make your daddies so happy in everything you do. We love you so much."

Seokjin carried you all the way up to the dorm, shifting you to his hip as he typed in the passcode. "I asked Namjoon to go out for a bit, so it's just you and me, princess. Is that alright?"

You nodded as Seokjin set you at the counter, filling a sippy cup with water and handing it to you. "Drink this, angel. You didn't have any water on your run. I don't want you getting sick."

Seokjin sang softly as he started cooking, first Epiphany, then Moon. By the time he set a plate of noodles and meat in front of you, he was halfway through Answer: Love Myself.

You reached for your chopsticks, but Seokjin grabbed them faster. "Let Da feed you," he whispered. "I wanna feed my sweet little baby."

You nodded, cheeks flushed, and opened your mouth when Seokjin guided some noodles to it.

"Good girl," he praised you. "You're doing so well."

After each and every bite, Seokjin seemed to have something nice to say.

"So beautiful, little one."

"Your body is perfect, baby."

"You're making Da so proud."

"Your daddies love you just the way you are."

By the time you finished, you had a full belly and a full heart. Seokjin picked you up and took you upstairs, starting a bath for you.

You gasped when Seokjin, in the process of undressing you, pressed kisses to your ribs and tummy. He nuzzled against your skin and told you,

"Beautiful. Every inch of you is beautiful. Don't you ever think otherwise."

He bathed you as if what he said was true. As if every inch of your body was scared to him. He took his time washing you, massaging the soap into your skin and being sure to leave gentle touches in all the spots you were insecure about.

"My perfect little girl," he murmured when he wrapped you in a warm, fluffy towel.

"Undies or diaper?" He asked as he laid you on the bed.

"Undies," you murmured.

Seokjin didn't let up his ministrations as he dressed you. He kissed your legs, slowly pulling your pants up over them. He did the same to your arms as he pulled your shirt over your head.

"You're so precious to us," Seokjin murmured, pulling you into his lap on the bed.

You laid there, still silent, as you had been for most of the evening. But you were tired, and Seokjin was warm, smelled good, felt good- so eventually, you drifted into sleep.

Two days later, you explained everything to the boys in the living room, while you were big. Taehyung held your hand tightly, squeezing it each time you would tear up or trail off from embarrassment.

"Hon, you really think those idols are perfect?" Yoongi asked after you were finished. "You've been living with us for years. We're fucking gross sometimes."

"We're just human," Jimin agreed. "You're striving for something impossible, y/n."

Jungkook nodded. "Your body is beautiful," he told you.

"Absolutely perfect," Taehyung agreed.

"The prettiest girl I've ever seen," Seokjin cut in.

"In fact," Namjoon said. "I think you should gain a few pounds."

Hoseok agreed readily. "It isn't healthy for your ribs to be sticking out like that. Your hipbones."

"We just want you to be healthy," Seokjin stressed.

"I know," you whispered. "It's just… hard."

"I know," Jimin whispered. "Trust me, I know."

"You need to tell us, when things go south," Seokjin whispered. "We can't help if we don't know."

"It's hard," you repeated.

"It's the hardest thing in the world," Jimin agreed. "To ask for help. But I know you can do it, babe."

You blushed and nodded. "I'm sorry for causing so much trouble."

Taehyung let go of your hand in favor of pulling you into a hug. "No apologies, noona. We're here for you, always."

"The good times and the bad," Hoseok told you.

Seokjin cleared his throat, and you looked at him as Taehyung released you. "Whenever your mind starts telling you untrue things about your body, I want you to remember that there are seven men who think you are absolutely perfect."


	166. Chapter 166

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "i absolutely LOVE every interaction between tae and yn. it's light and happy and lovely grrrr makes my day. could you write one more of big her taking care of him when he's little? like, he only wants her for the day, wants her to feed him and bathe him. ALSO. could he call her mommy? or mum. dunno what suits her better. would be so cute lkjdlksj"

"Mm…" You groaned, rolling over and trying to get away from the finger poking your cheek.

"Noona," Taehyung whispered, jumping on top of you and making you grunt. "Noona, wakey wakey."

You cracked your eyes open and were met with Taehyung, much too close to your face, staring into your soul.

"Hey, baby boy," you greeted him, kissing his forehead. "What's up?"

"Want noona," he whined. "Daddies told me to wait, but I missed you too much."

You grinned, tickling his sides. "How are you so cute?" You teased him. You patted his butt gently. "Get off noona so she can go potty and brush teeth, okay?"

"TaeTae come too?" He asked, pouting as you got up.

You shook your head. "TaeTae waits here. Noona will be right back."

When you returned from the en suite, Taehyung was hugging one of your stuffies to his chest, his own abandoned next to him. You smiled at him gently.

"Smells like you, noona," he whispered.

"Yeah?" You held out your hand and Taehyung dropped the stuffie in favor of grabbing your hand tightly.

"Will noona feed me breakfast?"

"Of course, prince."

Downstairs, Taehyung put his chair so close to yours that he was practically in your lap. You patiently fed him his pancakes, wiping his mouth with a napkin in between bites.

"Is it good, love?" You asked. "Did your Da make the best pancakes?"

Taehyung nodded and grinned, flashing a peace sign at Seokjin. "Thank you, Da!"

"Tae, wanna come play with Daddy while noona finishes eating?" Jungkook offered. 

Taehyung shook his head. "Wanna stay with noona."

"You sure, sweetie?" You asked. "Wouldn't you rather be playing?"

But Taehyung shook his head, tossing his legs over yours and resting his head on your shoulder. "Wanna be with noona."

You kissed the top of his head and resumed eating, making sure to give him affection in between bites.

"Can I do your hair please?" Taehyung asked sweetly after you finished eating.

You nodded and let Taehyung drag you into the living room, where you sat on the floor with him behind you.

"Can I braid it?" He asked, running a brush through your hair.

"You can do whatever you want, baby boy."

Taehyung giggled and continued brushing your hair, softly saying, "thank you, Mommy."

You froze for a second at the nickname before turning and sneaking a kiss onto his cheek. "Of course, angel."

"S'okay?" He asked, sounding unsure as he started separating your hair into sections. "You'll be my Mommy?"

You assured him, "yes, darling boy. I'd love to be your Mommy."

Taehyung smiled and nuzzled into the back of your neck. "M'embarrassed," he mumbled.

"Don't be, sweetie pie. Mommy loves you very much. Nothing to be embarrassed about, okay?"

"M'kay," he mumbled, tying the end of your braid with a hairband. "Love you too. Lots and lots."

You felt the braid with your hand and told Taehyung, "wow! You did such a good job, baby. Thank you!"

Taehyung giggled and wormed his way into your lap, throwing his legs over yours and burrowing his face in your shoulder. "Want cuddles now, Mommy."

"Let's get on the couch, then, prince."

For the rest of the morning, you watched movies together snuggled under a soft blanket. Taehyung didn't leave your side even once, insisting that you take him to the bathroom and that he come with you when you fixed him a snack. Of course, you let your precious boy have his way. At lunch, he practically sat in your lap again, and you fed him.

"It's nap time for little boys," you told him after lunch.

"Mommy tucks me in?" He asked, making the other boy's eyes widen at the name.

You nodded. "Of course Mommy will tuck you in." Maybe you stuck your tongue out at the boys as you led Taehyung from the room. Just maybe.

Getting Taehyung down for his nap was relatively easy after you agreed to let him nurse and promised that you would stay with him while he slept. He sucked on you, dozing off almost immediately in your arms. You scrolled through your phone aimlessly while he slept.

"Mommy," he mumbled when he started waking up. "You stayed."

"Of course I did, little one. I promised that I would."

Taehyung giggled, scrambling up from the bed and pulling you with him. "Play, play, play!"

You played together all afternoon; dolls, cars, coloring ("I need to make seven pictures! One for my Mommy and one for each of my daddies!")

By the time dinner came around, Taehyung was wilting like a little flower. He was sleepy and kept yawning as you fed him bites of chicken.

"Tired, Mommy."

"I know, prince. You just need to have a shower or a bath and then you can go to bed."

Taehyung whine softly. "Mommy gives me a bath?"

And of course, you did. You filled the tub up with tons of bubbles as you helped Taehyung out of his clothes, blowing raspberries on his belly as you did.

"Mommyyyyy," he whined, giggling.

"In the tub, sleepy boy!" You swatted his bottom playfully and he scampered into the tub.

"I had a good day with you," Taehyung yawned as you shampooed his fluffy hair.

"Mommy had a good day with you, too, baby."

"Promise?" Taehyung asked. "Wasn't too clingy?"

You rinsed his hair and shook your head, assuring him, "I love when you're cuddly, sweet pea. Mommy's cute little shadow."

Taehyung giggled as you washed his body, tickling him under the arms.

"Mommy!" He whined, laughing and splashing water everywhere. "You silly!"

"Hmm," you murmured. "Is Mommy silly?"

"Uh huh!"

"Do you love her anyway?"

Taehyung nodded. "I love Mommy, especially because she's silly."

"And Mommy loves you, too." 

After the bath, you helped Taehyung dress in fuzzy pajamas and settled him in your bed. He was adamant that you read him a bedtime story, but he fell asleep with his head against your chest after the first few pages.

You chuckled and kissed the top of his head. "Sleep well, my little winter bear."


	167. Chapter 167

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hello again! I was wondering if you could write a chapter where big reader is watching an adult movie with one of the boys (namjoon) bht for some reason becomes little halfway through. He doesn't notice so the movie continues until she starts asking questions about the movie? Maybe some fluff at the end? 💜"

"You're lucky I love you," Namjoon grumbled half-heartedly as you started the movie.

You grinned, curling up on the other end of the couch and cooing, "aw, I love you too, oppa! So sweet."

Namjoon rolled his eyes. "At least it isn't The Notebook."

"Shh!" You scolded him as the opening scene started playing.

As you watched the sappy romance movie, you couldn't help but let your mind drift. You had seen it before, and it was one of your favorites. But for some reason, tonight it just couldn't hold your attention. 

When the movie got to the first sex scene, you didn't think much of it. In fact, you giggled a little at Namjoon's red cheeks. He was so funny sometimes, his prudishness was cute.

Your mind drifted even further as the movie continued, and you found yourself eyeing up your pacifier, sitting on the TV console. It would be nice to put it in your mouth, sucking on it. Maybe find one of your stuffies and…

Oops.

You all but gasped as the man in the movie started kissing down the girl's neck, making her moan loudly. 

"Why are they doing that?" You asked.

Namjoon snickered, not realizing you had regressed, and told you, "because he's gonna fuck her again."

Too quiet for him to hear, you mumbled, "bad word."

As the boy's kisses got even lower, you grabbed a throw pillow and hid your face behind it. When you peeked out, his mouth was right on her privates, and she was moaning even louder.

"Dada! He's kissing her pee-pee!"

"Oh, shit." Namjoon scrambled to turn the movie off, but not before you got an eyeful of him thrusting into her. "Baby," he whispered when he finally shut the TV off, "why didn't you tell me you were little?"

Your lower lip trembled; you hadn't really noticed until it was too late. You didn't want to get in trouble! You hid your face in the pillow again and told him, "happened real quick. Didn't notice."

"Hey, hey." Namjoon scooted closer to you, pulling you onto his lap. He pressed a kiss to your hair and assured you, "it's okay, sweetheart. You didn't do anything wrong."

"Dada?" You asked softly. "Do girls like it?"

Namjoon cleared his throat, his body tensing against yours. "Grown up girls, sure. But little girls don't need to hear about that, alright?"

"Sorry for being little, Dada. Didn't mean to be bad."

Namjoon rubbed your back, shaking his head. "You're a good girl," he whispered. "Such a good girl. The best."

"Mean it?"

"Yes, princess. I mean it."

"We finish the movie when I'm big?"

Namjoon sighed, but nodded. "If you really want to, honey."

You grinned. "Thanks, Dada!" You pressed a wet kiss to his cheek. "Watch Tangled now?"

So you cuddled up on the couch, watching Disney movies all night to wipe your memory of the yucky grown up movie (which Namjoon, begrudgingly, finished with you when you were big again).


	168. Chapter 168

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I wonder what would happen if the boys have a talk w yoongi about his and yn’s relationship? Like I’m totally down for it, but I would be genuinely nervous that one would have a hard time not becoming sexually attracted to their gf while changing their clothes or something? Like what if yoongi started to get nervous that he would start to become inappropriate (bc let’s be honest, men’s body can’t hide it) when just trying to take care of yn? And then the boys talk to him about their relationship and the implications of getting turned on while changing her? Or their innocent kisses when she’s a baby turn too intense for her age play?"

"So… I know I asked you all to talk with me…" Yoongi scratched the back of his neck, sheepishly glancing at the maknae line. "But I guess it's mostly questions for uh, Kook and Jimin."

Namjoon raised his eyebrows slightly until Seokjin elbowed him and he wiped the expression off his face. "You said it's about y/n?"

Yoongi nodded. "Uh, I mean… you all know that we're… _involved_ now, and… I just… I have some worries."

"Are you asking us for dating advice, hyung?" Jungkook asked. "Because that's pretty awkward."

Yoongi groaned and shook his head. "I don't need dating advice! This has nothing to do with our relationship when she's big, it's… about when she's little."

Hoseok spoke up and said, "hyung, if you're going to ask her to fuck you when she's little, I'm gonna stop you right there-"

"Hobi, stop!" Yoongi all but shouted. "Can you guys please just let me fucking talk?"

Taehyung cleared his throat and sent a pointed look to the rest of the boys. "I'm sorry, hyung. We won't interrupt anymore, okay?"

Yoongi nodded with a soft sigh. "Thank you." He glanced around the room nervously before taking a deep breath. "I have no interest in doing anything sexual with her when she's little. We actually… she kind of tried something and we had to have a big talk about it. She was a little confused about if our roles when she's little would change, and I explained to her that I didn't want them to."

"Then what's the problem, Yoongi?" Seokjin asked, tilting his head.

"The problem is that now I see her body differently when she's big, and I'm fucking terrified of like… getting a boner around her or something when she's little."

Jimin snickered behind his hand, only stopping when Yoongi shot him a _look_. "Sorry, sorry," he waved Yoongi off. "I just… it's funny picturing you getting an awkward boner, hyung."

"Jungkook?" Yoongi asked, now quiet and feeling somewhat stupid for even bringing this up.

Jungkook cleared his throat and began, "well, hyung, I'm sure you'll be fine-"

"Kook," Taehyung interrupted him softly. "Tell him."

Hoseok glared at Jungkook accusingly. "Tell him _what_? Did you do something to our precious baby when she was little?"

"No!" Jungkook assured everyone. "I didn't, I promise! I just… I was spooning her one morning and she kept moving around and uh…"

"She awakened the dragon," Taehyung said bluntly.

"Tae!" Jungkook screeched, punching him in the arm as all the other boys, aside from Yoongi, laughed at his expense.

"What did you do?" Yoongi asked softly.

"I kind of pushed her away from me and she got all pouty, pushed herself back against me and… felt it. She got really upset, she thought it was her fault and she was offering to take care of it. We had to talk her down and just explain to her that it wasn't her fault, and that I was only pushing her away because I didn't want her to feel it and get uncomfortable."

"And it was okay after that?" Jimin asked, now serious.

Jungkook nodded. "She understood, and we talked about it again when she was big. So just, if it happens, hyung, just try your best to hide it and if you can't… just be honest with her. Even when she's little, she will understand."

"You're only human, hyung," Namjoon agreed. "As long as you both are on the same page about nothing sexual happening, and nothing sexual happens, I don't think you have anything to worry about."

"Sometimes the separation is hard," Jimin said. "But you just have to put it in your head that everything that happens in littlespace is platonic. You'll be fine, hyung, I promise. Trust me, I don't want to fuck her while she's calling me Appa, no matter how cute she is."

"Thanks," Yoongi sighed. "I feel better now, I just… I guess I needed some reassurance that I wouldn't end up screwing this up, you know?"

"You're not going to screw anything up, Yoongs," Seokjin assured him. "You'll be alright. Trust hyung."

Yoongi smiled, nodding. The boys were probably right, and he felt better knowing that Jungkook had gotten through something similar unscathed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ended up slipping for a few hours because I felt so sick. I was on the floor curled up in my cat hood blanket whining and my fiance was like "no no no not now we need to clean!" And I just meowed at him and said "but daddy cat's can't clean" and he's like yup okay we're in too deep, we'll clean tomorrow 😅 Whoopsies.


	169. Chapter 169

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hi! Could you write one maybe about the mc using her safe word (you can pick the situation :) ) and then the boys obviously want to discuss why she did that but she gets all embarrassed and ashamed and doesn't really want to speak to them? So then the boys have to sort of be stern but also soft to get the answer out of her because they want to help her and make sure she's okay?"
> 
> "Hey! Just a real general request you can combine with another one if you want. Can we get some Hobi one on one time? Doesn't have to be anything specific!"

"Well, kitten, you've earned yourself an early bedtime, hmm?"

You pouted at Hoseok, shaking your head. "No, Baba! Wanna stay up and be with you!"

Hoseok shook his head. "I told you three times that if you didn't finish your vegetables that you were going to bed early. I still see broccoli on that plate, young lady, so you can march upstairs and put your pajamas on."

You felt tears leaking from your eyes as you trudged upstairs; the broccoli was yucky. You didn't want to eat it. But you also hardly ever got to spend time with Hoseok alone, and it was killing you inside that your time was being cut short for punishment. Of all the punishments he had to choose from, why had he chosen the one that would get rid of you for the night? Was he tired of you?

The thought remained as you pulled off your clothes and changed into your pajamas. You wiped your tears and climbed into bed, holding Patches close to you as Hoseok crept into the room.

He brushed back your hair and kissed your forehead, sighing softly. "I'm sorry for having to punish you, baby, but you should have just eaten the broccoli. I'll see you in the morning, okay? I love you."

You refused to answer him, beginning to cry quietly again as he left the room. Something sour was swirling inside you and you couldn't make it stop. You were alone and scared, upset that Hoseok wanted you in bed early to get rid of you. Were you really that bad of a girl? Had you made him that angry?

The thought crossed your mind; Yoongi had you choose a word to use if things got to be too much. You had never used it before, or even really considered it. You always took your punishments well and without complaining.

But now it was too much. You needed Hoseok. You needed to be held. You didn't want to be alone in your room, feeling abandoned and neglected. It was triggering you. Bringing you back to places you never wanted to visit again.

"Baba," you croaked, creeping from your room. "Baba, please!"

He was in the living room watching TV when you tiptoed into the room, and he raised his eyebrow at you. "You aren't supposed to be out of bed, little one."

And you broke. "L-lachimolala," you whimpered, hiding your face in your hands. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, Baba! Lachimolala! Please!"

"Baby girl, hey," Hoseok was at your side in a second, gently prying your hands away from your face. "Look at me. You're safe. Look at me, sweetheart."

You did, and you saw that his annoyed expression had been replaced with something more like panic. He rubbed your shoulders and offered you a small smile.

"Tell Baba what you need. Baba will do whatever you need, love."

"H-hugs, please."

Hoseok scooped you into his arms and settled you on his lap on the couch. He ran his fingers through your hair as he held you close, rocking you slowly.

"That's it, angel. Breathe for me. Relax. Baba's got you. You're safe."

"I'm sorry," you sobbed.

"Baby girl, you have nothing to apologize for. You're such a good girl. My good girl used her safeword when she was uncomfortable. That makes Baba so proud, baby."

He let you cry for a few minutes, rubbing your back and pressing kisses to your hair. When your tears tapered off into sniffles, he tried to get you to talk.

"Can you please tell Baba why you used your safeword? He isn't mad, he just needs to know what went wrong so it doesn't happen again."

You blushed and shook your head. Had you overreacted? What is Hoseok thought you were just trying to get out of your punishment?

"Sweetheart," he tried again. "Please talk to me. If you needed to stop, that means Baba did something that was too much for you. But how does Baba know what not to do if you don't tell me, hmm?"

"You'll think it's stupid," you mumbled.

Hoseok shook his head. "None of my baby's feelings or needs are stupid. Tell me, princess. Tell me what happened."

"F-felt abandoned. Like Baba wanted to get rid of me. Kn-know I need a punishment but… don't like that one. Don't like being left alone wh-when I hardly get to see Baba."

"Oh, sweetie." Hoseok pressed a firm kiss to your forehead. "Baba is sorry, angel. I didn't mean to make you feel abandoned or ignored. Baba doesn't ever want to get rid of you, I promise."

"M-made me remember being abandoned before," you whispered. 

"The last thing we want to do is trigger you with punishment, honey. That isn't what punishments are for. If this punishment triggers you, we won't use it anymore, okay? No more early bedtime, baby. We won't leave you alone."

"Not in trouble for using it?"

"Your safeword?" Hoseok asked. When you nodded, he shook his head. "The word is there for you to use. I'm so proud of you for using it when you needed to. Baba is so happy that you felt comfortable enough to do that, that you realized you needed to stop and came to me for help."

"C-can I stay with Baba downstairs?" You asked shyly.

"Of course, kitten. You stay right here in Baba's arms and let him show you how much he loves you, how about that?"

"I love you too, Baba," you whispered, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"Baba will never ever abandon you, baby. None of your daddies will. We will always be here, and you can always tell us what you need without fear, okay? Baba is so so proud of you, love."

Honestly, you felt even safer than before.


	170. Chapter 170

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Some people don't line talking about periods and might find this one is a little graphic, so if you don't want to do it, I get it, it just struck me as funny when it popped in my head cause I'm cramping. You touched on this once with namjoon and you did an awesome job. And you are great at writing awkward comedy. What if she's in baby space and is SUPER fussy one day (cuz of cramps and bloating and just ick) and the member she is with (any of them except Namjoon, I guess) has never had to deal with her period before, so he thinks maybe she had a tummy ache. But when he opens the diaper he sees blood and, because his brain was in stomacheache mode, not girl-stuff mode and he's never encountered this before, he freaks out thinking she's really sick with like bloody stool or something and since she's in baby space she can't explain it to him. He panics. Hilarity ensues…"

"Oh, honey. So cranky today," Jungkook murmured, bouncing you in his lap. 

The motion only made your cramps and bloating even worse, and you whined and shook your head, grabbing his hands where they rested at your waist to try and get him to stop.

"Baby, can you tell Daddy what's wrong? Are you in pain?"

You nodded, pointing at your tummy before another wave of cramps assaulted you and you grabbed your own middle, whimpering.

"Oh, honey. You have a tummy ache?"

"She does?" Yoongi asked, plopping on the couch next to you. "Poor little lamb." He reached out and ruffled your hair.

"Do you feel like you'll throw up? Do you have to poop? Is it pain, or nausea, or-"

"Kook, she's in babyspace," Yoongi pointed out. "She isn't going to answer you. Just keep a trash can close by and keep checking her diaper."

"I don't know how you're so calm, hyung. The baby is sick and she can't even tell us what's wrong!"

Yoongi sighed and leaned in so only Jungkook could hear. "And freaking out is only going to upset her. So please be calm and show her that everything's okay, or I'll take her and do it myself."

Jungkook knew he was right. He plastered a smile on his face and pressed a kiss to your cheek. "Your Daddy and your Papa will take care of you, sweetie. You don't have to worry, okay?"

You gurgled and started playing with Jungkook's hair as a response. You were still squirmy and fussy, uncomfortable from cramps and starting to bleed into your diaper. You whined at the sensation, beginning to pick at your onesie around the crotch. 

"Do you need to be changed, lovie?" Jungkook asked. When you didn't answer, he stuck his hand in your onesie and felt your diaper. "She doesn't feel wet."

Yoongi cleared his throat as you continued to pick at your diaper through the onesie. "She might have, uh…" He trailed off. "Do you want me to check?"

Jungkook shook his head, lifting you both up from the couch. "I can do it," he argued.

In your room, he laid you on the bed and mentally prepared himself to deal with a mess. What he was prepared for, however, was not blood.

"Fuck," he cursed quietly. "Baby, is…" Jungkook started panicking, wetting his lips with his tongue. "Hyung! Hyung, come here!"

Yoongi came rushing in, glancing from Jungkook to your bloody diaper and back again.

"Hyung, she's pooping blood! She must be really sick! We have to-"

"Jungkook."

"Or maybe it's bloody pee? I don't see any poop! But look at all the blood!"

" _Jungkook_."

Jungkook finally stopped panicking long enough to look at his hyung with scared bunny eyes.

"Jungkook," Yoongi began calmly, reaching over and petting your hair as you fussed on the bed. "What do vaginas do every month?"

Jungkook visibly deflated as he realized what Yoongi was implying. "They… it's her period?"

"Yes, you idiot!" Yoongi kissed your forehead and assured you, "we'll take care of it, baby girl. Don't worry, okay?"

"I, uh… guess I should have figured that out myself," Jungkook mumbled sheepishly.

Yoongi rolled his eyes and headed into the en suite, returning with a tampon and the directions from the box. He scanned over them as Jungkook wiped you down with a wipe, sliding a clean diaper under you.

"Okay," Yoongi sighed. "It doesn't look that hard. We can do this."

"We?" Jungkook gulped.

"Me, I guess," Yoongi muttered. He unwrapped the tampon and pulled the little piece until it clicked into place, like the directions had said. "Okay," he whispered to himself. "Can't be any harder than shoving a di-"

"Hyung!"

Yoongi wiped a bead of sweat from his brow before spreading your thighs, using his fingers to fully expose you. With the other hand, he carefully slid the tampon in up to the little grip.

"Okay," he encouraged himself. "Now I just…" he used his thumb to plunge it into you, and you chose that moment to whine from cramps. "Shit! Did I do it wrong? Are you hurt, baby?"

You just babbled to yourself incoherently, playing with the comforter with your fingers.

"Pull it out, hyung," Jungkook whispered.

Yoongi pulled out the plastic, and you didn't fuss again, so he figured it was in properly. "It says to change it every four hours," he told Jungkook. "You just… pull the string to get it out."

"Will you help again?" Jungkook asked quietly as he finished taping your diaper. 

"Yeah," Yoongi mumbled. "Of course I'll help."

"We should get her some medicine and her hot water bottle," Jungkook suggested.

Yoongi nodded. "I'll go get that ready while you finish up."

Jungkook snapped your onesie back into place as Yoongi left the room, then he pressed a kiss to your nose. "I'm sorry Daddy was dumb, baby. I just thought you had a tummy ache, not your period. I didn't mean to scare you."

You reached out and played with his earrings as he lifted you into his arms to carry you downstairs.

"Now Daddy knows," Jungkook murmured, kissing your temple. "We'll get you feeling all better in no time, princess."

And so your Daddy and Papa, now informed in the ways of menstruation, took great care of you for the rest of the day, making sure you were clean and as cramp-free as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's our first Halloween in our new house and I'm really hoping we get trick or treaters! I feel like its a homeowner right of passage to give out Halloween candy? I wanna see all the babies in their cute little costumes.


	171. Chapter 171

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I love this story and your writing so much I look forward to reading every day! What if our MC bumps into an ex significant other/caregiver with whom she ended on really bad terms with and it causes her so much stress that she forces herself to be little :( and the guys try to help as much as they can, but don’t know what’s wrong :( Maybe they even bump into the ex in public and get very possessive :O"
> 
> "Suggestion #3: I’m a bit more Hyung line biased, so maybe she does something just with them? Maybe a shopping trip for holiday gifts? (Since the winter holidays are fast approaching.)"

The last place you expected him to be working was the mall. When you were together, he was the manager at a small accounting firm in the city. Yet, there he was, managing a retail store in the mall. One that you were waiting in line to purchase something in.

You weighed your options. You could put the clothes back and leave the store, sure. But that would take just as much, if not more time, than just waiting in line. You could…

Ah.

You could slip, and then you wouldn't have to deal with any of those gross feelings, remembering how shitty he treated you. The names he called you. All the fights you had.

But you were alone, the boys had gone to another store and-

"Y/n, hey!"

Oh god, he saw you. He was walking over, a stupid smile stretched across his face. You clutched the clothes you were holding close to your chest, looking for a way out of the encounter.

"Hey, hon!"

You sighed with relief as Namjoon slung an arm over your shoulder and pulled you into a half-hug. "Oppa," you whispered.

Your ex stopped dead in his tracks for a moment, looking you both over as if he was deciding whether or not to continue his approach.

"Kiss me," you whispered breathlessly, titling your face up.

"Uhm, what?" Namjoon stammered.

"Please, just-" You were on the verge of panicking as your ex got closer. "I'll explain after."

Namjoon had no problem obliging. He gripped your chin and pressed his lips to yours in a kiss bordering on inappropriate for public. You were left _actually_ breathless, and you smiled when you saw your ex spin around in the other direction.

"Who was he, y/n?" Namjoon asked softly, cheeks red.

"Ex boyfriend. Didn't end well. Didn't want him to come over to me."

Namjoon hummed and squeezed your shoulder. "I've got you. You're okay." Quieter, he asked, "want me to wait in line so you can leave and catch up with everyone else?"

You shook your head. Now that Namjoon was here and your ex had headed deeper into the store, you felt safe again. Safe, but still… needing. You didn't want to think about him anymore. You wanted to relax. To let your Dada make all the big feelings go away.

"Can I…" you fingered the sleeve of his shirt and mumbled, "can I be little, please?"

Namjoon smiled and gently took the clothes from your hands to hold them himself. "Yes, baby girl. Of course you can, you don't need to ask."

"Sorry," you whispered, letting out a shuddering sigh. You hid your face in Namjoon's arm, embarrassed.

"Do you need help slipping, little love?" He asked.

You nodded. "Yes, Dada."

"You were such a good girl for staying big until Dada got here," he praised you, close to your ear for just the two of you to hear. "My baby was such a brave girl. But you have Dada here now, you can relax. You let Dada take care of you, okay?"

"Yes," you breathed, clinging to his arm and all but hiding your body behind his as you moved up in line.

"My perfect little angel," he crooned. "Your Papa and Da and Baba will be so happy to see their little girl."

"Happy to see me?" You asked with owlish eyes.

Namjoon nodded as you finally got to the register. You stayed quiet as he paid for the clothes, letting him do all the talking as you clung to the back of his shirt. After the transaction was complete, he held your hand and led you from the store.

The hyung line was waiting outside on a bench, Seokjin drinking a soda while Yoongi and Hoseok played on their phones. You ran right to Yoongi when you saw him, causing him to gasp in surprise as you crashed into his lap.

"Is my little girl here to see her Papa?" He asked softly.

You nodded.

"Why did you slip, angel?" Hoseok asked. "It's always a nice surprise to see our little princess," he added, pinching your cheek.

"Saw uhm… saw somebody I didn't want to." Your eyes filled with tears as you realized that you had asked Namjoon to kiss you while you were big. You didn't want Yoongi to get upset with you, or Seokjin to get upset with Namjoon.

"Sweetheart, why are you getting all sad?" Seokjin asked, brushing back your hair. "Talk to us, baby."

Your lip trembled as you stared at Namjoon, who was silently encouraging you on. "I-I asked Dada to kiss me when I was big! To make the bad boy go away! I'm sorry, Papa! I'm sorry, Da!"

Yoongi pulled you close and kissed your temple. "Baby, first of all, do you remember how we talked about you being allowed to kiss whoever you want? That hasn't changed. You don't need to apologize to me, or Jimin, or Kook. Okay?"

You nodded, melting at the soft touches that Yoongi left along your back as he rubbed it.

"Second, I think the situation was understandable regardless. If Joon kissing you made this creep leave, then who cares? All that matters is that my baby is safe."

"But, honey?" Hoseok asked, prompting you to look up at him. "Why would you apologize to your Da for kissing Dada?"

You froze, realizing what you had blurted out. You had inadvertently outed Seokjin and Namjoon; they were going to hate you, both big you and little you. You and your big mouth. You looked at Namjoon, silently begging him to think up an excuse.

But Namjoon just sat on the bench between you and Seokjin. He took Seokjin's hand into one of his, and yours into the other. "She's apologizing because she doesn't want hyung to be mad at her for kissing his boyfriend."

" _Oh_ ," Hoseok breathed.

"About time," Yoongi mumbled with a shrug.

"About time _what_?" Seokjin gaped.

"My room is right next to yours, hyung," Yoongi said. "I'm not deaf, you know."

Seokjin's ears burned red, and Namjoon looked anywhere but at the boys. "Shut up," he barked.

Hoseok laughed and gave Namjoon's shoulder a squeeze. "You could have told us," he whispered.

"We weren't ready," Namjoon sighed.

They probably still weren't, and you had gone and-

"Hey," Seokjin brought you out of your head as he started massaging the back of your neck. "If we weren't ready, Dada would have made up an excuse instead of telling everyone. Okay?"

"But I-"

"Gave us the push that we needed," Namjoon finished for you. "Thank you, baby girl."

"In fact," Seokjin added before you could object, "Let's tell the maknae's when we get back, too. I'm sick of not being able to kiss you whenever I want."

Namjoon smiled and nodded. "I'm sick of it too, hyung."

It suddenly felt like you were intruding on a private moment with the way they were looking at each other. Your ex, however, chose that moment to walk out of the store and lock eyes with you again. You whimpered, and Namjoon looked up and followed your line of sight.

"That's her ex," he mumbled.

"Yeah?" Yoongi tensed underneath you, pulling you closer. He glared at your ex before cupping your cheeks and pulling you into a chaste kiss. "Mine," he whispered. "All mine, baby girl."

"Yours, Papa," you agreed.

"Not his," he reminded you, even after your ex had walked in the opposite direction. "Mine, and Jimin's, and Jungkook's. The other boys, if you want. But no one else."

You shook your head. "Only my daddies."

"That's right, princess." Yoongi sighed and kissed your cheek. "You belong to us, and we belong to you."

"Forever?"

Yoongi pressed your foreheads together. "Forever."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I straight up butchered these requests please forgive me.


	172. Chapter 172

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Suggestion #1(and a half?): I feel like we have grown to know Little MC very well but I would love to know Big MC more! I would love to have some Big MC insight into what she thinks of her little self, tendencies, how it makes her feel, etc. I would also like to see a little more insight into how Big MC sees and interacts with BTS outside of being little. (Without it being a situation where she’s trying to avoid being little.) It’s not that I’m not into the little side, I very much am, I just want a fuller picture of the character. (There’s been so much focus on her little side that I sometimes forget that she’s not actually a child that they adopted and that she has a job etc.) Also she has had some physical and mental health issues and while I love seeing her daddies care for her when something happens, a recent chapter made me want to see inside the perspective of BTS and read about one of those situations from their POV, though that may be too angsty for this particular fic?"

"Wanna go shopping?" Taehyung asked, mindlessly scrolling through his phone.

You shrugged. "For what?"

"Some new little stuff?" Hoseok suggested. "Might be good to pick out some stuff when you're big, you know?"

You nodded. "Sure, we could do that. You want to go to the mall, or?"

"Yeah, the mall!" Taehyung exclaimed. "We can go to that smoothie place too."

"Yes!" Hoseok nearly moaned. "The mango one is amazing!"

So you ended up at the mall with smoothies in your hands, scouring the stores for not just little items, but also clothes and shoes for Hoseok and Taehyung, and you when you were big.

"Little me would love this," you said, fingering a soft, rainbow blanket.

Taehyung chuckled. "You've been on a rainbow kick lately, haven't you?"

"And unicorns," Hoseok supplied.

You blushed, as you always seemed to when you talked about littlespace being big. You could recall many conversations with the boys, to update the rules or talk about an incident involving littlespace, and feeling a bit awkward being big.

"You're always so blushy, noona," Taehyung complained. "Is big you ever going to be able to talk about little you without turning red?"

You grew even redder, scowling. "And what about you, then? Let's talk about what little _you_ likes!"

Taehyung puffed out his chest and said, a bit too loudly for your liking, "I love Cars, it's my favorite movie. I like to play with dolls and color, and I love cuddling my favorite playmate." He punctuated the statement by wrapping his arms around you from behind, holding you tight against him. "You don't have to feel awkward about it, noona."

Hoseok nodded in agreement. "It's true, hon. You can talk to us about it when you're big without feeling weird. We can go shopping like this, you know? It's a part of you that you never have to feel ashamed of with us."

×××

"How was work?" Seokjin asked from the couch as you dropped your briefcase on the floor.

"I'll take that as 'not too great'," Jungkook snorted.

"Horrible day," you muttered, joining them on the couch. "Ugh," you groaned.

Jungkook tapped his lips, a habit you were becoming accustomed to. You kissed him gently, which made him break into his signature bunny smile. "Want to regress?" He offered.

You shook your head. "Not really. I kinda want to cuddle, though, if that's okay?"

Seokjin gestured at your clothes and told you, "get changed first. You'll feel better if you're comfy."

You groaned again, not wanting to move from the couch, but did as you were told. A few minutes later, you were back on the couch between them, and they both moved closer to sandwich you between them.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Seokjin offered.

"No," you shook your head. "I'd rather forget about it."

Jungkook hummed, pressing a kiss to your temple. "Can I get you anything?"

"Yeah," you smirked. "Some more kisses."

Jungkook smirked back and obliged, grabbing your chin and pulling you into another kiss. "Like that, noona?"

"Jeez, you guys. Get a room," Seokjin groaned.

"You just jealous, hyung?" Jungkook asked. "Technically, she kissed Namjoon-hyung once, so she kind of owes you a kiss if you want to be even."

"Even?" Seokjin raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah. She kisses your boyfriend _and_ you. Boom. Even."

"Can you two stop talking about me like I'm not here?" You barked.

Seokjin snorted, rubbing your shoulders. "Sorry, dear."

"Forgiven," you smirked, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "And there."

"Cheek doesn't count," Jungkook pointed out.

"Shut up, Jungkook," you waved him off. "Worry about your own boyfriend instead of Namjoon-oppa's."

"Gonna kiss him when you're big, too?" Jungkook teased.

You laughed and shook your head. "We both know he isn't interested."

Seokjin chuckled, pulling you closer. "Wanna put on a movie? Your pick."

"You mean we don't have to watch Iron Man for the thousandth time for Jungkook? You're so kind."

Jungkook pouted. "But I love it!"

You rolled your eyes. "Alright, let's watch it."

Seokjin groaned. "Really?"

You nodded, kissing Jungkook's lips. "Really."

×××

Jimin knew the signs better than anyone else. And it killed him, to see you exhibiting them again.

"Hey, beautiful," he crept into your room, holding a bowl of fruit. "Let's have a snack together."

"I'm not hungry."

He didn't let himself deflate at your words. He just crossed the room and sat at the edge of your bed and said, "look at me, noona."

You slowly sat up, glaring at the bowl of fruit in Jimin's hand. "I don't want to."

Jimin nodded. He didn't, either. His cheeks were looking like those chipmunk cheeks that ARMY always seemed to think were cute, but he would rather have his sharp jawline. He sighed.

"I don't want to either, babe," he admitted. "But we're going to. Together. Okay?"

He watched your chest rise and fall in a deep breath before you sighed. "Jimin-"

"Please," he whispered. He leaned in and pressed his lips to yours, faintly tasting your cherry lip balm. "For me. Will you try for me?"

You finally nodded, hesitantly picking up a blueberry. Jimin sighed with relief and picked up a blueberry of his own. "You first," you whispered.

When Jimin popped his blueberry into his mouth, you followed suit. He grinned after chewing, running his fingers through your hair. "Good job," he told you. "You're doing so well."

You nodded, reaching down and taking a piece of melon. You held it to his lips, and he eagerly opened them for you, taking the melon into his mouth. As he chewed, he reached down and grabbed a strawberry, feeding it to you.

"Good job, Jiminie," you whispered.

"Good job, y/n."

And that's how it went for the entire bowl of fruit. You ate together, one piece at time, and offered each other praise after each and every bite.

Jimin remembered times when he had felt alone with his problem. Of course, the other boys knew and tried to help him, but none of them really _understood_. You, however, did.

"Thank you," Jimin whispered, taking your hands into his. "For fighting together with me."

You smiled at him, giving his hands a squeeze. "I'll always fight with you, Jimin."

×××

"You been okay lately?"

Yoongi kept a small distance between you, even though he knew that he could touch you at any time. Hold you, kiss you. He still kept his distance, until you showed him that you wanted it. He silently gauged your mood as you rolled over to face him.

"Not really."

Yoongi inched closer, rubbing his hand over your side. He felt your shuddering breath as he did so, so he froze with his hand at your waist.

"I can go, if you want."

You shook your head, and he sighed as your hand grazed his in a fleeting touch. "Stay," you whispered. "Please."

It was all the encouragement Yoongi needed to join you on the bed fully, lying behind you and spooning you. He breathed in the smell of your shampoo, nuzzling into your neck as his hands wrapped around your waist.

"I've got you," he whispered. "I'm here, babe."

"Why though?" You grumbled. "I'm sure you have better things to do than hang out with a depressed sack of shit."

Yoongi felt your words right between his ribs. He sucked in a sharp breath and let it out across the back of your neck, giving you gooseflesh.

"That isn't you talking. It's your depression talking."

You shrugged.

Yoongi pulled you closer, kissing the shell of your ear. "I love you so fucking much," he whispered.

You grabbed his hands where they rested on your stomach, cupping them gently. "I love you, oppa." Then, quieter, "I'm sorry."

Yoongi shook his head and kissed the back of your neck, thumbing at your stomach. "Don't apologize for this," he told you. "Don't ever apologize for feeling, y/n."

You nodded, still unsure.

"I know what it's like," he continued softly. "And I don't want you to go through it alone." He smiled against your skin. "So thank you, for letting me in."

"Oppa," you whispered, squeezing his hands.

"I've got you," he whispered, more to himself than you. "Always, babe. Always."

×××

"Oppa?"

Namjoon put his pencil down when he heard a knock on his door, and your shaky voice from the other side of it. "Come in."

You stood before him all but shaking, hands wringing together as you shuffled into his room. "I, uhm… I'm kind of having an anxiety attack."

"Oh, hon." Namjoon moved from his desk chair to the bed, motioning you over. "Come here, let's do one of your exercises."

You nodded and sat next to him, whispering, "thank you."

"Can I touch you?" 

When you nodded, his hovering hands pulled you against him, so that you could feel his chest against your back. He took in an exaggerated breath, letting it out in the same fashion. 

"Breathe with me," he told you. "Nice and slow. As deep as you can."

"Okay," you whispered.

He felt you struggling to copy his breathing against him. He rubbed your chest between your collarbones and breasts, slow and soothing.

"You're okay. You're safe. I know it doesn't feel like it right now, but you are."

"You'll keep me safe?" You asked softly.

Namjoon pressed a kiss to the top of your head. "Yeah, of course I will. I'll keep you safe, y/n."

It took a while for your breathing to even out and your body to stop shaking, but eventually, it did. Namjoon still held you close, though, whispering sweet nothings to you and keeping you calm.

"Thank you, oppa," you whispered.

"Thank _you_ for coming to me," he countered. "Big or little, I always want to be here for you, okay? Take care of you."

You smiled, twisting in his arms. He smiled as you pressed a kiss to his dimpled cheek, causing him to blush. "I know, oppa."


	173. Chapter 173

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Suggestion #2: I know MC has health issues but they don’t seem to be things that are daily frustrations. This might be better as a stand alone chapter/story, but perhaps you could write something from a chronic perspective, and she’s just so tired of being like this ALL the time or frustration about not being able to do everything that she wants to do (or as easily as it would be for a “healthy person” ... and maybe it’s just all too much and there’s some tears and a need for reassurance that she’s not a burden and that she is loved regardless of how healthy/productive/active she is. And she just needs soft gentleness from her daddies and quiet comforts.... (Maybe she doesn’t go full on little to a point where she can’t articulate what’s going on and gets bratty, but definitely needs the comfort side of her caretakers.)"
> 
> "can i request a chapter in which the MC has chronic joint pain, like a constant terrible ache, but little!MC and TaeTae don’t understand why MC is hurting so badly so they get frustrated when MC cant play with TaeTae as much as usual, ending with lots of comfort :))"

You pouted as you watched Taehyung run around the living room, a blanket tied around his neck like a cape.

"I'm superman, I'm superman!" He screeched before crashing into Jimin. 

"Slow down, superman! You're going to knock your poor Appa over!"

Taehyung giggled and pressed a kiss to Jimin's cheek. "Sowwy, Appa."

Jimin sat next to you on the couch, running his fingers through your hair. "Feeling any better, peanut?"

You shook your head. Your joints were aching even more than usual, and you had made the mistake of eating greasy food last night, resulting in an upset stomach all morning. It just wasn't _fair_. Normal people could eat french fries and not suffer for it. Normal people would be able to play with Taehyung instead of being stuck on the couch watching.

"I'm sorry, princess," Jimin whispered as Taehyung flopped on the other side of you, nuzzling his face against yours.

"Wish baby wasn't hurting. Wanna play," he whispered.

You felt tears welling up in your eyes. "Wanna play too, TaeTae," you whimpered.

"Oh, sweetheart, don't cry-"

But your stomach flipped as Jimin tried to pull you closer, and you scrambled out of his grasp. "Sorry, potty," you explained in a rush.

When you returned, Taehyung was coloring on the coffee table and Jimin had his arms out and waiting for you. You crawled into his lap, whining as your joints protested at the movement.

"I wish I could make it all go away, lovey," Jimin told you. "Da is getting you some pain medication and immodium. It'll help, okay?"

You nodded. Sometimes the pain medication and stomach soother took the edge off, but other times it didn't. You didn't want to get your hopes up, so you chose not to think about it potentially helping.

"Here, pumpkin."

It didn't take more than a few moments for Seokjin to bring you three pills and a sippy cup of grape juice to wash them down. You took the pills, and Taehyung looked up inquisitivly.

"Medicine make baby all better?"

Seokjin patted your head, making you smile. "It should help her," Seokjin told him. "What are you coloring, prince?"

Taehyung whispered something in Seokjin's ear that made him smile and praise him, "what a good brother, hmm?"

You wiggled in Jimin's lap, desperately trying to find a position where your knees didn't feel like someone was trying to saw them off.

"Such a brave girl for us," Jimin murmured.

You shook your head. "Gross. Body does gross things. Body doesn't let me play."

Seokjin got up from the floor and joined you on the couch, rubbing your back. "It isn't your fault, baby. You aren't gross, and you'll feel better soon and be able to play. I promise."

You shrugged. "Tired of it. Wanna eat yummy food without getting sick. Wanna be able to run around all the time."

"We want that for you, too, love," Jimin whispered, kissing the top of your head. "But we're here to help you through it, princess. We'll do our best, okay?"

"Burden," you mumbled. 

Seokjin shook his head. "You aren't a burden at all."

You nodded. "Couldn't do the laundry my day cause of boo-boos. Daddy had to do it for me."

"And remember when Daddy hurt his foot? And you did all his chores for weeks? Was he a burden then, baby?" Jimin pried.

Sheepishly, you shook your head, already knowing what he was getting at.

"Exactly," Seokjin said. "You aren't a burden for needing help sometimes. You aren't a burden for things you can't control."

"Sissy?" Taehyung crawled over to the couch, resting his head on your lap. "TaeTae will be your ni-chan, okay? Take good care of sissy."

It was the first time that he regarded you as his sister when you were both little, and it made you smile. "TaeTae be my ni-chan? Mean it?"

Taehyung nodded, passing you the piece of paper he had been coloring. "Ni-chan made this for sissy."

You looked at the drawing of you, wearing a cape with your hands on your hips. At the bottom, Taehyung had written, "my sister is the best superhero. Feel better soon."

You grinned, opening your arms to him. He gladly crashed into them, causing Jimin to grunt as he suddenly had to bear the weight of both of you at once.

"Don't feel bad for not playing," Taehyung whispered. "We play again when sissy better."

"That's right, TaeTae," Seokjin agreed. "Sissy will rest and feel better soon and then you can play again. For now, she has her daddies and her brother to look after her, hmm?"

"I'll take care of her!" Taehyung grinned. "I can be doctor!"

Jimin chuckled and ruffled his hair while he kissed your head. "Has the medicine helped at all, baby?"

You shrugged. "Haven't had to go potty, but everything still hurts."

"Well," Seokjin said. "At least it helped one problem. Maybe the pain medication will kick in soon."

Taehyung had now fully wormed his way into Jimin's lap, and he wrapped his arms around you tight. "I'll stay here till sissy feels better. I don't play till she can," he announced in solidarity.

"Might be long time," you mumbled.

Taehyung pressed a kiss to your cheek. "Don't care. Wanna be with sissy. Wanna do what she does."

"What a sweet boy," Seokjin cooed. "We'll all stay with baby until she feels better, hmm? Baby isn't alone."

It was painful, it wasn't fair, and it was annoying. But at least you had people by your side to help you through the pain. You were never suffering alone.


	174. Chapter 174

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Suggestion #4: A Grandpa Bang/reader chapter. Their interactions are so cute with each other! I always end up smiling. Maybe he takes her out for ice cream for her birthday or something, I don’t know, but just a full chapter centered around the two of them."

"Grandpa, Grandpa! Come look at the picture I colored!"

Bang chuckled as you grabbed his hand and pulled him through the doorway without so much as a "hello", so excited to show him the picture of Elsa you had colored. It was hanging on the fridge, courtesy of Namjoon, and you were very proud of it!

"Wow, baby!" Bang exclaimed as he looked at the picture. "You even used glitter crayons on her dress! It looks just like in the movie!"

You positively _beamed_ , looking up at him with stars in your eyes. "Really? Mean it?"

"I sure do, princess. You're the best artist I know!"

You giggled behind your hand, blushing. "Thank you, Grandpa."

Bang patted your head with the hand you weren't holding, asking you, "ready for ice cream? Grandpa has been waiting all week to take you!"

You nodded enthusiastically, squeezing his hand. "Ready, ready!"

"Do you have to go potty before we leave?"

"Nuh uh!"

"Okay baby, where are your shoes?"

Bang knelt down and tied your shoes for you, then let out an exaggerated groan, grabbing his back as he stood up.

"Oh, princess, Grandpa is just so old he can barely kneel down anymore!" He complained. "How am I supposed to give my little girl a piggyback ride, hmm?"

You noticed the teasing glint in his eyes and asked, "piggyback?"

He grinned and nodded, leaning down and holding his arms to catch you. "Hop on, little one."

Bang carried you down to the car that was waiting, sitting in the backseat with you and buckling you in. You grinned up at him before pressing your face against the window, not-so-patiently watching the buildings go by.

"Here we are, sweetheart!" 

Bang unbuckled you and helped you out of the car, holding the door to the ice cream parlor open for you. Inside, he took your hand and led you to the glass window to look at all the ice cream flavors.

"Look, Grandpa! That one's pink and blue!"

Bang looked at where you were pointing. "It's cotton candy, baby. Do you want to try it?"

You nodded, and Bang asked the clerk for a sample spoon of it. It was super yummy!

"Do you like it, princess?"

You nodded. "Yummy!"

"How about that one?" Bang pointed at one with rainbow swirls and marshmallows. "It's Lucky Charms flavored!"

You tried that one, too. And the raspberry sherbert. And the rocky road. Eventually, you settled on the cotton candy because it was your favorite.

You tugged on Bang's arm as he ordered and asked, "sprinkles?"

"Of course, baby. Want any other toppings?"

You shook your head.

Soon, you were sitting in a booth with your ice cream, giggling as Bang made silly faces at you while eating his own. You scooped some ice cream onto your spoon and held it to his lips excitedly.

"Grandpa, try!"

So he did, and then he had you try his mint chocolate chip (your Dada would be very upset).

"It's good," you said. "Don't know why Dada hates it."

"Your Dada is silly, hmm?" Bang asked, and you nodded with a giggle.

By the time you had finished your ice cream, you had as much on your face as you did in your belly. 

"Messy little angel," Bang tutted. "I'll be right back."

He took a few napkins into the bathroom and came back after wetting them in the sink. He knelt in front of you and wiped your face gently, getting all the sticky ice cream off.

"Thank you, Grandpa!"

Bang patted your head and threw out the empty ice cream cups before holding his hand out to you. "Ready to get going?"

You nodded, grinning when Bang made a big show of opening the door to the ice cream parlor and car for you. The ride went much too quickly, and soon, you were back at the dorm.

"Piggyback ride again, sweetheart?" Bang offered, and you happily accepted. 

When you got back upstairs, your daddies still weren't home. Bang patted your head and assured you, "they'll be home soon, honey," as if reading your mind.

"Grandpa stay?"

"Grandpa has meetings to go to," Bang explained. "But, I promise that we'll go out again soon, okay?"

You grinned and hugged him tightly. "Thank you for taking me for ice cream, Grandpa!"

Bang hugged you back and smiled at you when you pulled away. "Any time, sweetie. Grandpa loves seeing you."

When the boys got home later, you told them all about your ice cream trip with Bang. Well, you left out the part about the mint chocolate chip, for Namjoon's benefit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We would have been getting married this Sunday. Instead I'm going to get my dress preserved tomorrow because at this rate, who knows when we will be able to have the wedding? Maybe that's what my sour mood is about.


	175. Chapter 175

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Is it okay to request one where she keeps biting the boys and is incoherently whining that her teeth hurts but actually she's just in baby space reliving or re experiencing the beginning of the growth of her teeth? she v v adorable and luvable and soft and pouty and all that tooth rotting fluff with the members, specifically namjin if possible? to like deepen their bond moreee? me needin sum namjin actionnnn"

"Baby, come on," Seokjin sighed, pulling your mouth off his shoulder for the fourth time in less than a minute. "You can nurse, you can have your paci, but you can't bite, love."

You whined, burying your face in Seokjin's shoulder and trying not to bite again. "Hurts."

"What hurts, princess?" Namjoon asked, joining you on the couch with one arm draped around Seokjin and the other rubbing your back.

"Teeth," you whimpered, inadvertently chomping down on poor Seokjin again.

"Here, here, I've got an idea."

While Namjoon was out of the room, Seokjin rocked you in his arms and started singing softly,

_Green eyes, blue skies  
Natural disasters when she cries  
Green eyes, they're mine  
It's only a matter of time_

"Here," Namjoon held out one of those food tasting pacifiers, filled with a couple strawberries. "They're frozen, it might help."

He joined you on the couch again as Seokjin coaxed the soother into your mouth. You chewed on it, finding that the frozen strawberries did in fact help the pain in your teeth. Maybe it was a placebo effect, but the boys were just glad that they weren't getting bitten for the time being.

"Do you think she has a cavity or something?" Seokjin asked.

Namjoon shook his head. "She just went to the dentist last week, actually."

Seokjin considered that as he rubbed your back. "Maybe she's, like… teething?"

Namjoon rolled his eyes. "She has all her teeth, hyung."

"Okay, maybe it's a mental thing?" Seokjin brushed back your hair, guiding your mouth back to the soother as you tried to pull away and bite him yet again. "Maybe she's so regressed that she literally feels like she's teething."

You nodded, pointing at your teeth. They hurt, so you must be teething! You pouted so cutely, it made Namjoon chuckled and boop your nose.

"We've got you, lovie. You're okay. Is the strawberry yummy?"

You nodded. It was yummy, and it seemed to be helping. You rested your head against Seokjin's chest and continued to chew on the frozen fruit.

"What were you singing, hyung?" Namjoon suddenly asked, joining you in resting his head on Seokjin's shoulder.

"Mm, a cute song."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Wanna keep singing it?" Namjoon asked softly. "Me and the baby liked it." He punctuated the statement by tickling you under the chin, making you giggle.

_You're rotating, I'm shaking  
I hope you turn around in time  
Tide's changing, I'm waiting  
You and I are one of a kind_

Namjoon started rubbing your back as you fussed, the strawberry mostly defrosted. "You're okay, baby. We're here."

_I've been to both hemispheres  
Over my short years  
I still can't pick my favorite place_

Your eyes started fluttering shut, and Namjoon leaned in to press a kiss to your forehead. "That's right, sweetheart. Let your Da sing you to sleep."

_The contour of your lips  
They match your continents  
And I still love the way that you taste  
It's only a matter of time_

"I think she's asleep," Seokjin murmured.

Namjoon hummed in response, craning his neck up to capture Seokjin's lips in a soft kiss. "We'll give her Tylenol when she wakes up."

Seokjin nodded, pouting when Namjoon ended the kiss. Rolling his eyes, Namjoon leaned back in and kissed him again, only pulling back when you stirred in Seokjin's lap from their movement.

"Better stop," Namjoon teased. "Don't want to wake the baby."

Seokjin, a glint in his eye, leaned in and bit down on Namjoon's shoulder, not hard enough to hurt.

"Hey!" Namjoon complained. "What was that for?"

Seokjin only smirked. "Didn't want you to miss out on the experience."

"For being the oldest hyung, you sure are a brat."

Seokjin shrugged, threading their hands together and resting his head on Namjoon's shoulder. He watched you as you slept, this time singing more for Namjoon.

_I do believe it's true  
That there are roads left in both of our shoes  
But if the silence takes you  
Then I hope it takes me too  
So brown eyes I'll hold you near  
'Cause you're the only song I want to hear  
A melody softly soaring through my atmosphere_


	176. Chapter 176

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "May I request a chapter where big reader is almost getting sexually assaulted but one of the boys or all of them rescues her? And maybe after that she goes in little space and ask the boys some questions about it, like why people would do this or something like that. I don’t know if that’s dumb and if you don’t want to ride about it it’s okay. Much love to you💜"

"Move, oppa, I have to pee," you said, poking Yoongi in the arm so he would move from the booth.

"Such disrespect," Yoongi tutted. "Maybe I won't _move_."

You grinned and poked him again, this time on the cheek. "Come on, oppa, please?" You whined.

Jimin, on the other side of you, mocked you softly, "oppa, I have to pee, let me go!"

"Shut up, Jimin!" You punched him in the arm, and Yoongi finally slid out of the booth to let you through. 

"Want one of us to come with you, babe?" He offered.

You shook your head; the bathrooms were right down the hall. There was no sense in making one of them get up and walk you there. "I'll be back in a minute," you told them.

The bar wasn't really crowded, so you moved around the corner and down the hall to the restrooms without having to weed your way through people. There wasn't even a line for the ladies room, which was a pleasant surprise.

A not-so-pleasant surprise, however, was being slammed against the wall as soon as you came back into the hall, shaking your hands dry after washing them.

"Hey! Watch it-"

"Shut up."

You suddenly realized that you hadn't been shoved on accident. The man trapping you against the wall smelled strongly of whiskey, and you wrinkled your nose as you tried to shove him away. He was quicker, though, even in his intoxicated state, and grabbed your wrists.

"Shouldn't be here dressed like that, you little slut," he slurred in your face. "People might get the wrong idea."

"Get off me!" You screamed as loud as you could, hoping that someone heard you over the loud music and chatter of the bar.

"What? Isn't this what you wanted? Some attention?"

He managed to pull your wrists together and bracket them with just one of his hands. You gasped as his free hand slid up your thigh, slowly inching under your skirt.

"Stop it!" You screamed, panicking. Not knowing what else to do, you spit right in his face to try and get him to stop.

"You little bitch," he growled.

Just as he lifted his hand from your thigh and raised it to slap you, a blurred figure rushed him and tackled him right to the ground. 

You stumbled as Yoongi punched the man right in the face, screaming obscenities as he did so. You backed away, tripping and only avoiding a quick trip to the floor when someone caught you in their arms.

When you flailed in his hold, Jimin soothed you, "it's just me, baby. Just Jiminie. You're okay."

You relaxed against him, watching as Yoongi removed himself from the man, who was now nursing a bruised cheek and bloody nose.

"Let's go," he growled, heading towards the door. "We're taking her home."

Jimin gently guided you out of the bar, his arms wrapped around you the whole time. Once the shock of the situation died off, you felt yourself trembling in his arms, tears welling up in your eyes. Yoongi stalked to the car, looking like he was ready to kill someone.

"Pa-" you stopped yourself, desperately trying to stay big. "Oppa, please. I'm sorry. I'm really sorry."

Yoongi took in a deep breath before turning to you, his hand still hovering on the door handle of the car. "I'm not angry with you, hon. I'm just-" he groaned. "I'm angry with myself. I should have gone with you. I shouldn't have let you go alone."

"Oppa-"

"Hyung, stop. Don't beat yourself up over it. That isn't what she needs right now."

Yoongi finally seemed to realize your shaking frame and teary eyes, and he softened immediately. "Babe, I'm sorry. Come here," he whispered, holding out his arms.

You moved into his strong embrace and Jimin bracketed you in from the other side. You sunk into their warm touches, immediately relaxing.

"Did he hurt you, sweetheart?" Jimin asked. "Before we got there?"

You shook your head. "Tried to put his hand up my skirt. I spat in his face."

Yoongi chuckled and pressed a kiss to your cheek. "That's my girl."

"I really need to…" you whined softly, burying your face in Yoongi's shoulder. "C-can I slip, please?"

"Of course, baby girl," Jimin murmured. "Relax and slip for us, love."

Yoongi moved his kisses to your nose, your forehead, your hair. "Your daddies are here, princess. We'll keep you safe now."

You clung to Yoongi, whispering, "was scared."

"We know, pumpkin. But you were so brave. Such a good girl," Jimin told you.

Yoongi hummed in agreement, running his fingers through your hair. "I'm just glad we came looking for you when we did."

"A-am I a slut?"

"What?" Jimin gasped. "Is that what he said to you?"

You nodded.

"You aren't a slut," Yoongi whispered, nuzzling against the top of your head. "You aren't, baby girl, I promise."

"S-said my outfit was."

"Well it isn't," Jimin assured you. "Your skirt is so pretty, love. You look so cute."

"Why he try to touch me?"

"Because he's too much of a loser to get a girl the right way, so he has to take what he wants by force. He's pathetic, okay? Our princess did nothing wrong," Yoongi assured you.

Jimin hummed in agreement. "You're such a good girl, angel. In fact, you've been so good, that we should stop for ice cream. How does that sound?"

Being fully in littlespace, the promise of ice cream made you perk up immediately. "Really? Even though it's late?"

Yoongi nodded. "Mhm, and when we get home we can watch a movie, too, okay?"

"Even though it's after bedtime?" You asked, bouncing with excitement.

Jimin chuckled in your ear and kissed your temple. "Yes, baby. You can stay up tonight. You were such a brave little girl, we have to reward you, don't we?"

Finally, you accepted his words with a small smile. "Was brave," you agreed.

Yoongi smiled and pressed a chaste kiss to your lips. "Let's go, lovie. Papa and Appa are going to spoil you rotten all night."

After such a scary encounter, you looked forward to it. They held true to their word and let you stay up as late as you wanted, curled up in their arms watching movies and eating ice cream. By the end of the night, you had all but forgotten about the whiskey-smelling yuck monster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't finish this yesterday because I was writing some good good disgustingness for my contribution to omovember. But I finished it this morning, so here you go.


	177. Chapter 177

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hello! I don't know if you have too much requests, if it that so, you can refuse mine! But in case, I was thinking about little reader confuses between being a good girl with being submissive, and it's worrying her. She wants to resist them as a protection of herself, but the boys think she act bratty, so it's basically a big misunderstanding from each side. Of course they make up after. I love your story by the way! Keep going like this, and lot of love for you! And sorry if my English is not good ^^"

"Hey hey hey!" 

You gasped as hands gripped your waist, pulling you off the counter and placing you on the floor.

"Little one," Hoseok asked, "what do you do when you can't reach something?"

You shrugged. "Get one of my daddies?"

Hoseok nodded. "That's right. So why were you climbing up on the counter?"

"Uhm," you swung your hips, pouting. "Didn't wanna bother you, Baba."

"You're never a bother, baby," he assured you. "What were you trying to reach?"

"Mm…"

Hoseok raised his eyebrows at the cookies sitting on the shelf that you had been reaching for. "I _know_ my little girl wasn't trying to get sweets without my permission, was she?"

You always wanted to please your daddies, to make them proud of you for being a good girl. But suddenly, it felt controlling. It felt unfair. You stamped your foot and pouted at him.

"I can eat cookies if I wanna!"

"You most certainly cannot, without permission from one of your daddies. What's gotten into you, hmm?"

Yoongi chose that moment to enter the room, opening the fridge and taking out a soda. "What are you arguing with Baba about, little one? You aren't being very respectful."

"I wanna eat cookies!"

"She didn't ask for permission for cookies," Hoseok corrected calmly. "And she was climbing on the counters."

"And now you're arguing with Baba about it?" Yoongi asked. "That's not what good girls do. Come on, you're getting a time out."

"No!" You screeched as Yoongi reached for your hand. "I can do what I want! I'm a grown up!"

Yoongi raised his eyebrows. "A grown up, hmm?" He asked. He shrugged and grabbed your pacifier right from your mouth. "I guess you don't need this, then."

"Papa!"

"Ah, ah," Hoseok said, catching on. "If you're such a grown up then I think you should call us 'oppa', don't you?"

Your lower lip trembled and you reached up for your pacifier. "Please, Papa. Please!"

He wasn't going to actually keep you from your comfort object, so he popped it back in your mouth. He didn't, however, let you off the hook. "When you're little, you gave us permission to care for you, look out for you, and also to make sure that you follow the rules. Why are you fighting us all of the sudden?"

You shrugged, staring down at the floor. "Felt like… too…" you couldn't think of the word. "Sub… iffise."

"Submissive?" Hoseok supplied.

You nodded.

"Well, doll," he sighed. "When you're little and we're caring for you, you might feel like that sometimes. Because that's kind of how it is. A power exchange. You gave us that power and permission to use it."

"But," Yoongi continued for him. "When you're big, it's a different story, isn't it? Do your oppas ever tell you what you can and can't do when you're big?"

"No."

"And do we ever overstep our boundaries when you're big?" Hoseok asked.

"N-no."

Yoongi continued, "do you ever feel that we are dominating you or treating you as lesser than us when you're big?"

"No, Papa."

"Okay," Hoseok said softly, patting your head. "Do you not want us to enforce the rules anymore when you're little? Do we need to have a conversation and fix anything to make you more comfortable?"

You shook your head. "I just… wasn't thinking," you mumbled. "Wasn't thinking about how it is when I'm big… just felt unfair."

"We came up with the rules, together, love," Yoongi reminded you. "And we can go over them again and edit them together, too, if you want to."

You shook your head. "I feel better now, Papa. After you 'xplained it for me."

"Do we have your consent to continue, then, sweetheart?" Hoseok asked. "We want to be sure."

You nodded. "Yes, Baba. M'sorry for acting up."

Yoongi took your hand and gently led you to the steps. "Five minutes, pumpkin. I'll come get you when your time is up."

When your time was up, you felt much better about everything. You had given then permission to be your daddies when you were little, and they never abused that power. In fact, when you got out of time out… Hoseok snuck you a cookie.


	178. Chapter 178

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "When I tell you I LOVE little Tae and Little Reader together, it’s just sooooo cute. Can I request I don’t know maybe little Tae is sick (or hurt idk) and Little Reader is SUPER overprotective of him like won’t let anyone do anything to him. Keeps giving him cuddles and helping him and playing with him.
> 
> Also, I have another request maybe Tae is like sick or hurt and Little Reader is SUPER overprotective of him and doing everything for him and stuff, just really fluffy. If not that’s ok too. Keep up the good work."

You gasped when you saw Taehyung with a pacifier in his mouth, excited that you would have a playmate for the day!

"TaeTae!" You screeched, running towards the couch to him.

"Wait, wait, little one." You were stopped by Namjoon's hand on your shoulder, keeping you in place. "Tae isn't feeling very good today, okay? Let's be quiet and gentle with him."

You nodded, pressing a finger to your lips. "Quiet and gentle," you repeated. 

"Good girl," Namjoon praised you.

"TaeTae, what hurts?" You asked as you joined him on the couch.

Taehyung shivered under his blanket, reaching an arm out to point to his head.

"Head?"

He nodded and pointed to his throat. 

"Throat?"

He pointed at his chest, next, before his face scrunched up and he sneezed, his whole body twitching from the force of it.

"And you sneezy, too," you pouted. When Jungkook reached over to press a tissue to Taehyung's nose, you scowled and grabbed the tissue from his hand. "I do it! I'm Taehyungie's doctor!"

Jungkook grinned and gestured for you to help Taehyung blow his nose. "Go ahead, then, my cute little doctor."

You held the tissue to Taehyung's nose and instructed him, "blow."

He did, but the effort unfortunately caused him to launch into a coughing fit. "O-ouchies," he gasped as he coughed into his arm, pacifier falling from his mouth.

You didn't hesitate to wrap your arms around him, hugging him tight. "Sissy is here," you soothed him softly. "I help you get better, okay?"

When Taehyung's coughing subsided, he looked at you with glossy eyes. "Sissy make me better? Give cuddles?"

You nodded and pulled him even closer to prove a point, sticking his pacifier back in his mouth. "Whatever Taehyungie wants."

Taehyung smiled and rested his head on your shoulder just as Namjoon came back into the room with a sippy cup. "Here, bub, have some water-"

"Sissy do it! I help Tae!" You argued.

Namjoon reluctantly handed you the sippy, watching carefully as you helped Taehyung to drink from it. Luckily, you were gentle and careful, and when Taehyung let go of the spout, you set the cup next to you and once again popped his pacifier back in his mouth. He hummed appreciatively.

"What a good helper," Namjoon cooed. "Taking such good care of your brother, baby."

You nodded proudly, pressing a kiss to the top of Taehyung's head. "I take care of TaeTae today!"

Taehyung seemed content to cling to you, even when one of the other boys tried to give him cuddles and you shooed them away. You watched over Taehyung like a bodyguard, making sure he was safe.

When Seokjin brought medicine for him to drink, Taehyung shook his head. "No want! Taste yucky!"

Seokjin frowned, hand still extended with the red medicine. "It'll make you feel better, though, prince. Don't you want to feel better?"

You poked Taehyung's cheek and told him, "quicker you feel better, quicker you can play again! Will you drink it for Sissy?"

Taehyung pouted, but nodded. He let you hold his pacifier while Seokjin held the medicine to his lips. He made a face after he swallowed and you were quick to give him his sippy to wash the taste down.

"Good boy!" Seokjin praised him. "Thank you for cooperating, TaeTae."

Taehyung whined and burrowed against you again.

The only time you let Taehyung out of your sight was when he went potty- "Daddy will take him, lovie, you stay here. We'll be right back!"

When he came back, he curled up against you on the couch and made kissing sounds behind his pacifier.

"You want kisses?"

He nodded.

You kissed his head and forehead and cheeks, then the front of his pacifier. He giggled at that, squeezing you.

"Thank you for taking care of me, Sissy."

"Wanna help Tae feel better," you explained. "Don't like when you feel bad."

"Sissy gonna get sick cause of me?" He suddenly asked, eyes getting dewy.

You shrugged and pressed another kiss to the top of his head. "You're worth getting sick for, Taehyungie."

And somehow, even after being glued to a sneezy, coughing Taehyung all day, you didn't catch his cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pondering deleting my last chapter as it didn't seem to be well-received. Got a few borderline nasty comments that didn't make it past my comment moderation because I'm not going to let people be assholes to me.


	179. Chapter 179

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Request here! Could u do one where the MC will not leave Tae and Jk alone in littlespace and clings onto them. They try to subtly drop hints that they just want time by themselves for “adult things” but she won’t give up. The next day she walks in on Taehyung and Jungkook having “adult time” (they normally go into Taehyung’s bedroom for it but they thought the MC was out at the time so did it in Jk and MC’s room) and obviously little her is confused as she’s never witnessed two boys doing *that* before. Taehyung slips into little space from embarrassment (Jungkook ensures him it’ll be fine) and when she goes to tell one of the members what she saw, they decide to have a meeting about privacy. They set some rules like, if a door is closed, you should knock before going in etc... and they have to explain awkwardly to her why Taehyung and Jungkook sometime need time to themselves."

"Daddddyyyy! Tou-saaaaan!" You jumped on Taehyung's bed with no regard for the two of them, who quickly pulled their lips away from each other. "Come play with me!"

"We're trying to play right now," Jungkook grumbled, and Taehyung elbowed him in the ribs before reaching out and cupping your cheek.

"Baby, Daddy and Tou-san are in the middle of something. We'll play with you when we come downstairs in a little bit, okay?"

You pouted, shaking your head. "Everybody's too busy to play with baby today. Why everyone hates me?"

"Honey, no one hates you," Jungkook sighed, brushing back your hair. "We just… were kind of having grown up time, sweetheart."

Taehyung nodded in agreement, thumbing your cheek. "Can you give Daddy and Tou-san a little alone time, please?"

You bit your trembling lower lip, eyes watering. "Ju-just wanted to p-play wiff you," you whimpered.

"Baby girl," Jungkook sighed, grabbing you and pulling you into his lap. "We'll play, lovie. It's okay. We'll come downstairs with you, okay?"

And that's how it went for the rest of the day. When Jungkook and Taehyung tried to sneak off, you clung to them like a leech, pouting and ready to burst into tears. In littlespace, you weren't thinking about their blue balls. You just wanted to be with your daddies.

They thought they had finally gotten some time to themselves after tucking you into bed, but unfortunately, you swung the door open to Taehyung's room again not ten minutes after being tucked in.

"Daddy-"

"Fuck," Jungkook crawled up from under the blanket, where he had been settled between Taehyung's legs. "Baby, you're supposed to be in bed-"

"I'm scared," you whimpered as Taehyung shimmied his pants back up under the blanket, going unnoticed by you.

"Scared of what, princess?" Taehyung asked, sighing softly.

"Ghosts," you said. "Monsters."

"There's no such thing, sweetheart," Jungkook assured you. "Come on, let's get you back to bed."

When Jungkook rose to take your hand, you shook your head and held your stuffie close to your chest. "Please, please, can I sleep in here with you? Pretty please?"

"Baby-" Jungkook began, but Taehyung cut him off.

"It's fine, Kook. Just…" he patted the space next to him. "Come here, baby girl."

You happily bounded over to the bed, cuddling up against Taehyung's side. He held you close and kissed your hair as Jungkook laid down on the other side of you, rubbing your back.

"Sleep now, sweetie. Your daddies will protect you," Jungkook murmured. You, with your eyes closed, didn't see the "sorry" that Jungkook sheepishly mouthed to Taehyung after.

The next morning, Jungkook and Taehyung finally, _finally_ got the alone time they were looking for. Yoongi was taking you to the park, so they had enough time away from you to finally satisfy their needs… or so they thought.

You got back earlier than expected since Yoongi got called to the studio to do some extra work. You skipped up to your room, throwing the door open and gasping when you saw the position that Taehyung and Jungkook were in on his bed.

"Tou-san?" You whimpered softly as Jungkook scrambled to pull out of Taehyung. "Daddy?"

"Shit," Jungkook pawed at the blanket, draping it over their laps to block your view of their genitals. "Baby, listen-"

"Daddy hurt Tou-san?"

Taehyung was red up to his ears, and he pulled his knees to his chest. "Didn't hurt, Sissy," he mumbled.

"Oh _shit_ ," Jungkook groaned. "Baby, it's okay," he addressed you. "Come here-"

But you were already running down the hall to find whichever one of your daddies was closest and inform them that Jungkook was putting his pee-pee in Taehyung's butt.

Left alone with a trembling little, Jungkook reached out and brushed back his hair. "Sweetheart, would you like to put on some clothes? Can Daddy dress you?"

Taehyung nodded, slowly uncurling from himself. "Please, Daddy."

Jungkook slowly helped Taehyung into his sweatpants before tugging on his own. He pulled Taehyung into his lap, kissing his hair. "Why did you slip, baby boy? Were you afraid?"

Taehyung shook his head. "Embarrassed. Baby saw uhm… saw me doing grown up stuffs."

Jungkook nodded in agreement. "She did, but it wasn't anyone's fault but Daddy's. Daddy should have locked the door. Taehyungie shouldn't feel embarrassed, okay?"

Taehyung shrugged just as the door creaked open again, but this time it was Namjoon who poked his head in. "We need to talk downstairs, guys. Now."

"Hyung," Jungkook whispered. "Tae's little. He's embarrassed. Please don't make him go downstairs and see everyone."

Namjoon bit the inside of his lip and compromised, "he can stay up here with y/n while we talk, then. Hobi-hyung can stay with them. He seems to be the only one around here who knows how to lock a fucking door."

And that's how Namjoon began his talk downstairs, surrounded by all the boys sans Hoseok and Yoongi. "Today we're going to have a lesson about _locking the door_ when you take your dick out, class."

Upstairs, Hoseok was having his own talk with you and Taehyung. By then, the awkwardness of seeing him with Jungkook's penis in his butt had dampened, and you were holding hands like nothing had happened.

"So babies, I'm supposed to go over some rules with you," Hoseok said.

"Okay, Baba!" You chorused.

"When a door is closed, you need to knock before going in. That way little ones won't see anything they shouldn't, and no one will be embarrassed from being caught doing intimate things."

"Innamate?" Taehyung asked.

"Mhm," Hoseok hummed. "Intimate. Stuff you do with Daddy when you're big."

Taehyung blushed again, squeezing your hand.

"It's okay, TaeTae," Hoseok assured him. "Sometimes when we feel grown up, we need to do grown up things. And that's okay. It's nothing to be embarrassed about."

"Tae not hurt, right?" You asked.

He shook his head. "No hurt, Sissy. Daddy would never hurt me, little or big."

You grinned and pressed a kiss to his cheek; you were glad that Taehyung didn't get hurt. Then, something dawned on you.

"Should have let you have grown up time yesterday. M'sorry, TaeTae."

Taehyung shook his head and returned your kiss. "S'okay, Sissy didn't mean it."

"Okay," Hoseok clapped his hands together softly. "So, little ones, what do we do when we see a closed door and we want to go inside?"

"Knock!" You and Taehyung both shouted loudly, bursting into a fit of giggles.

Hoseok played along and asked, "what? I can't hear you!"

"Knock!" You both repeated, even louder.

Hoseok grinned and tackled you both to the floor, smooching your cheeks. "Good babies. My good little prince and princess."

"Play wiff us, Baba?" Taehyung asked.

And so you played with Hoseok all afternoon whilst your other daddies were getting the longest lecture of their life from Namjoon.


	180. Chapter 180

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Can you make your slipping event a scenario for another chapter? That’ll be cute. Little her getting all cute to her daddies to get away from spring cleaning duty (her chores would be cleaning up her scattered toys and little stuffs in the room of course 😆)"

"Y/n, come on! We have to start cleaning-" Seokjin cut himself off with a groan. "Oh no, not now. We have so much cleaning to do!"

You peeked up at him from the floor, where you were curled up wearing your blanket with cat ears on the hood. You meowed at him cutely, blinking your eyes up at him.

"But Da, cats don't have opposable thumbs. We can't clean!"

Hoseok, who had entered the room behind Seokjin, chuckled. "Can kitty help Baba with his chores, then? We'll do your big chores for you, but you have to help us!"

You nodded, jumping up and holding your hands out like paws. "Meow, meow! I help!"

"Good girl," Seokjin praised you, patting your head. 

"Kitty," you corrected him. "I'm a kitty, Da!"

"Good kitty," Seokjin corrected himself. "Now come help me with the dishes, okay?"

Seokjin rinsed each dish and then handed it to you, and you (very carefully under your Da's watchful eye) loaded it into the dishwasher.

"What a helpful kitty!" Seokjin praised you, making you grin.

"Kitty, can you help me vacuum now?" Hoseok asked. Clearly, all your daddies had been informed that you were a cat today.

"Yes! Meow!"

Hoseok moved the vacuum over the carpet and it was your job to make sure the cord didn't get in the way. Maybe you tripped him once or twice on purpose until he raised an eyebrow at you. _Maybe_.

After vacuuming, you did laundry with Jungkook. He showed you how to fold everyone's clothes and place them in baskets, then you helped him carry each basket to everyone's room for them to put away.

"They're so warm, Daddy!" You exclaimed as you pressed the fresh-out-of-the-dryer clothes to your face.

"I know, kitten. Nice and soft too, hmm?"

Namjoon's job was to sweep the floors, since he was unlikely (but not quite fully immune to) breaking anything while doing so. You held the dustpan in place so he could sweep it into the pan.

"Thank you, my sweet little cat helper!" He rewarded you with a smooch on the head.

"Papa!" You grabbed Yoongi around the waist and giggled when he picked you up and twirled you around. "We gotta dust the living room!"

Your dusting ended up being more of a feather duster fight, but neither of you complained, even when you started to sneeze from it.

"Little one, let's put fresh sheets on everyone's beds!"

Taehyung helped you to put on the fitted sheets, then buried you under the clean blankets when you jumped on the bed to get in the way just like a real cat!

"What's this squirmy little lump on the bed?" Taehyung asked, jumping on top of you without putting his full weight down. "Is it my little kitten?"

"No Tou-san! Nobody hereeeee!"

Your last chore was to help Jimin with cleaning out the fridge of expired foods. Well, Jimin did most of the cleaning (he handed you the items to be thrown out and you tossed them), and you got to each chocolate that Jimin found hidden in the back!

"Wait, Appa!" You suddenly gasped, mouth full of chocolate.

"What, little kitty cat?" 

You took another bite and giggled. "Cats aren't supposed to eat chocolate, duh."

With that, you flipped you hood-ears back on and trotted away, meowing the whole time.


	181. Chapter 181

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "can you do some more big y/n and jimin relationship building and lovey/dating/couple stuff? kinda like what you’ve done with yoongi seeing their romantic relationship grow but with jimin! just some sweet lovey one on one time! doesn’t have to be anything specific"

"Hey," you whispered, crawling into Jimin's bed.

He rolled over, sleepily throwing his arm around your waist. "Hey, baby. Big or little?"

"Big."

Jimin chuckled softly, pulling you closer by the waist. "Good," he whispered before pulling you into a deep kiss. "Cause I wanna do this."

You kissed lazily for some time, hands roaming each other's bodies and tracing patterns on the other's skin. Jimin tasted faintly of sleep, faintly of Gatorade, from the half-empty bottle on his nightstand. 

"I really love you, y/n," he whispered against your lips.

You smiled into another kiss and told him, "I love you."

His fingers traced circles on the small of your back, pulling you closer, until you were flush against him. "I wanna give you something. I was waiting until we went on another date or something, but… wanna give it to you now."

Before you could respond (or protest), Jimin was flicking on his bedside lamp and digging in the drawer of the nightstand. He placed a soft, black velvet box in your hand, and you sat up a little to open it.

"Oh, Jimin-"

The pendant was a single droplet diamond hanging from a chain, adorned in a silver crest of flowers and vines.

"You didn't-"

"Have to? I wanted to."

"But i'm sure it was-"

"Expensive? I'm a multimillionaire. Get over it."

"Jimin-"

"Ah, ah, ah!" He interrupted you once more. "I want you to have it."

"Thank you, Jimin," you whispered as he took the necklace from the box and secured it around your neck. "It's beautiful, and I appreciate it."

Jimin grinned before leaning in for another kiss, cupping both your cheeks. "I'm not tired anymore," he admitted.

"No?"

He shook his head. "Wanna listen to music or something?"

You nodded, settling back against the bed as Jimin fiddled with his phone, turning his music on shuffle quietly, as not to disturb anyone else.

_I miss the grinded concrete  
Where we sat past 8 or 9  
And slowly finished laughing  
In the glow of our headlights_

"Good?" He asked, wrapping an arm around your shoulders and pulling you close.

You nodded, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "Good."

_I faintly remember breathing  
On your bedroom floor  
Where I laid and told you  
But you swear you loved me more_

"I saw the bracelet Kook got you," he said softly. "And I wanted you to have something from me, that every time you saw it, you would think of me."

You smiled. "I will. Every time I see it in the mirror, or feel it against my chest, I'll think of you, Jimin."

His smile could have melted the arctic. 

_Do you care if I  
Don't know what to say?  
Will you sleep tonight,  
Or will you think of me?  
Will I shake this off,  
Pretend it's all okay?  
That there's someone out there   
Who feels just like me  
There is_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been brought to my attention that Ao3 gets weird with loading after 200 chapters or so, so I'm going to make this into a series at 200 and start another work from the ground up at the continuation. So I'll make the series and add it to the work now so if you'd like to follow along, you can sub to that and do so.


	182. Chapter 182

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Hii I haven’t finished reading all the parts so I’m not sure if anything similar to this has been done yet but if not, could I request a Hanabi centric part? OC is having a sleepover with Haru and Chul at one of their houses but Hanabi shows up at OC and the boys’ house because she’s distressed and feeling very little and doesn’t want to be alone. When she realizes that OC isn’t there she suddenly gets scared and shy because now she’s all alone with 7 men that she’s not all that close with. But they notice that she doesn’t look like she should be alone right now and is obviously feeling very little so they ask if she’d like to spend the day with them even though OC isn’t there and even let her spend the night too. (Please lots of fluff with Hanabi and the boys if you can!! That’s really what I want the most!) so they just take care of her, play games with her, etc.
> 
> That may already be a lot to write but if not, maybe you can add the next day, OC comes back home and at first shes excited to see Hanabi but then she notices that the boys are now a lot closer to her and constantly cooing at her and gushing about how cute and sweet she is and paying even more attention to her than to OC. so maybe OC gets jealous but it all ends in fluffff!"

"Who could that be? Anyone expecting visitors?" Taehyung asked, propelling himself from the couch towards the foyer.

A chorus of "no's" and "nopes" followed him through the hallway, and when he peeked out the peephole, he was surprised to see a familiar face.

"Hey," he greeted Hanabi, opening the door. "Come on in."

Hanabi fidgeted with her hands as she stepped inside, staring up at Taehyung through her lashes. "Hi, Tae-oppa. Uhm, thank you."

"Did you come here to see y/n?"

Hanabi nodded.

"She, uhm. She's at a friends house for the night, actually," Taehyung explained softly. "But are you-"

Hanabi took a step backwards, bowing. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to… to bother you. M'sorry, oppa."

"No, no! You aren't a bother at all!" By now, the commotion had garnered the attention of the other boys, who were gathering in the hallway.

Hoseok and Yoongi were the only others who had met her, so Hoseok waved at her and Yoongi said, "hey, Hanabi. You okay?"

She nodded. "I was ju-just leaving. I'm sorry. Th-thought y/n was home."

Yoongi shook his head, sensing her distress. He took a step forward and held his hand out to her. "Are you little right now?"

She hesitated a moment before nodding.

"Then you shouldn't be alone, baby girl," Taehyung soothed her. "Why don't you stay with your oppas so we can watch over you, hmm?"

Hanabi shuffled her feet, finally reaching out and letting Yoongi take her hand. "There we go," he whispered. "Good girl."

She blushed at the praise, hiding her face in Yoongi's arm. Namjoon went full uwu and crooned, "she's so cute!"

"Adorable," Jimin agreed.

"Can I untie your shoes, sweetheart?" Seokjin asked, kneeling in front of her.

Slowly, Hanabi peeked her head out and nodded, and Seokjin made quick work of her shoes, praising her when she stepped out of them upon being asked.

Jungkook approached her next, asking, "wanna play, little one? There's lots of toys in the living room!"

"Dolls?" Hanabi asked quietly, still clinging to Yoongi's arm.

Jungkook nodded. "Lots of dolls. Wanna see?"

Yoongi pulled Hanabi into his lap on the living room floor while the other boys rifled through your toy box for dolls. He squeezed her and asked, "this okay, or do you wanna sit on your own?"

Hanabi shook her head and whispered. "Wanna stay wiff y/n's Papa. You saved me from bad man."

Yoongi smiled and nodded. "You let me know if you need anything, sweetheart."

Hanabi was shy at first, and Jungkook and Taehyung were acting out a scene with the dolls for her benefit. But soon enough, she joined in, letting her doll join the adventure that Jungkook and Taehyung's were going on.

Somehow, she ended up sitting in Taehyung's lap after a while. She was giggling and playing with a barbie doll, getting help from Taehyung and Jimin for which outfits to dress the dolls in, and then having a fashion show.

"Here, baby, I made some grilled cheese. Would you like some?" Seokjin brought the plate with the sandwich on it into the living room, even though it was normally a no-no to eat in there.

"Thank you, oppa," she whispered shyly.

"No problem, doll. Want some juice? Is grape okay?"

Hanabi nodded, and Taehyung helped her to balance the plate in her lap. "Need help, darling?"

She nodded, blushing. Taehyung picked up the sandwich and held it to her lips, encouraging her to bite. When she did, Jimin clapped softly. 

"Good girl!" He told her.

After dinner, Hoseok brought out puzzles, figuring it would be a good winding down activity before bed. Namjoon sat on the floor and began to help Hanabi with them, who had somehow drifted into Jungkook's lap after eating.

She was slowly opening up to the boys, despite only having met three of them before. They were all nice and sweet to her, and they made her feel at ease. After a while though, she started squirming in Jungkook's lap.

"Hey," Jungkook whispered in her ear. "Do you need to go potty?"

Hanabi blushed, hiding her face in her hands and nodding.

"It's alright, honey," Jungkook soothed her. "Do you need help?"

Hanabi peeked out from behind her hands, searching for Taehyung or Yoongi. They were the only two of your daddies that had seen her undressed, and she didn't want to have anyone else see her in such a vulnerable state.

"Tae-oppa? Yoongi-oppa?"

"You want one of them to help you?" Jungkook asked. When Hanabi nodded, he helped her up and gently led her to the dining room, where Yoongi was drinking coffee.

"Everything okay?" He asked as Hanabi hid behind Jungkook.

He nodded and guided Hanabi forward. "She needs help going potty and asked for you."

Yoongi smiled and held out his hand. "Of course, baby girl. Let's go."

In the bathroom, he assured her as he helped her out of her leggings, "the other boys know, honey. So they wouldn't say anything bad to you about it." He turned away while she peed, giving her privacy. "No one here is going to treat you like that bad man did, okay?"

"Weally?" She asked as Yoongi helped pull her pants back up. "No one say m'not a girl?"

"Really," Yoongi assured her, anchoring himself behind her to help her wash her hands. "They think you're an absolutely precious little girl."

Hanabi beamed at that, and Yoongi couldn't help but ruffle her hair as they left the bathroom.

In the living room, Namjoon offered, "why don't you stay here tonight, sweetheart? You can sleep in y/n's room and then play with her tomorrow when she comes home!"

Hanabi blushed as she seated herself back in Jungkook's lap. "Mm… don't wanna be annoying. Already been annoying today."

Jimin gasped and shook his head. "You haven't been annoying at all! We've loved playing with you today, Hanabi."

Seokjin added, "we like watching over you, sweetheart. You're such a good little girl."

"Y-you sure?" She asked quietly.

"Positive," Jungkook assured her. "Jin-oppa will even make fluffy waffles in the morning, how about that?"

"Wiff chocolate chippies?" She asked, brightening.

Seokjin grinned and nodded. "You betcha."

So that's how Hanabi ended up in your bedroom, with Jungkook and Taehyung helping her get ready for bed. They helped her into pajamas, being sure to shower her in extra praise since they knew how hard it was for her. They found a spare toothbrush and helped her brush her teeth and wash her face.

"Are you a snuggly little blanket burrito?" Taehyung asked once she was tucked into your bed.

Hanabi giggled and nodded. "I'm a burrito!"

Jungkook leaned down and "om nom nom'd" her belly through the blanket. "What a tasty little burrito!"

Hanabi giggled even harder and Taehyung brushed back her hair. "We'll be right across the hall if you need anything at all. Come get one of us if you need help."

Jungkook added, "we'll put on a night light and y/n's stuffies will keep you safe all night, okay?"

"Thank you, oppas."

"Goodnight, little one!"

Hanabi fell asleep safe and warm, feeling very loved and well cared for.

The next morning when you came home, you were thrilled to see your friend! You ran to her, squealing as you pulled her into a hug.

"Hanabi, Hanabi! We having playdate?"

Your mood only soured when Hanabi nodded, giggling as Jimin pulled her into his lap and tickled her sides.

"She stayed here last night with us, didn't you, baby?" He asked.

"And she was such a good little girl!" Hoseok added.

"An absolute angel," Namjoon agreed.

You pouted as Jungkook scooped Hanabi up from Jimin's lap, swinging her around and making her burst into another fit of giggles.

"Kookie-oppa, stob it!" She laughed. 

None of the boys seemed to notice your pouting except for Taehyung, who knelt down at your side. "What's wrong, princess?"

Your eyes grew glassy as you watched the other boys dote on Hanabi, all trying to show her affection at once. You shrugged.

"Can we go talk for a minute?" Taehyung asked quietly.

When you nodded, he took your hand and led you into the kitchen. He sat down at the island and pulled you into his lap, coaxing you, "tell Tou-san what's wrong, lovie. It's okay."

You pouted, fiddling with his hands where they wrapped around your waist. "Daddies like Hanabi a lot."

Taehyung hummed and kissed the top of your head. "You think they like her a little too much? Are you feeling jealous, baby?"

You shrugged. "Don't want them to love her more than me."

Taehyung gasped and pulled you impossibly closer. "We could never, ever like anyone as much as we love our little girl. Never, ever. You're our number one, sweetheart. Our entire world."

You blushed, squirming in his lap at all the praise. "You mean it?"

"I mean it, baby. Hanabi is a very sweet girl and we like her, but no one could ever come close to replacing you in our hearts."

You smiled and told him, "no one could ever replace daddies, either."

"No?"

"Uh uh."

"I'm glad to hear that, baby doll. Now," he said somewhat firmly. "I think you should play with your friend, hmm? What a lucky girl, two playdates in a row!"

You hadn't thought of that! First a play date at Chul's yesterday, and now a play date with Hanabi today? You were lucky, indeed!

You wiggled from Taehyung's lap and dashed into the living room, not minding when you found Hanabi on Namjoon's lap.

"Play?" She asked, pointing to the race cars strewn all over the floor.

You grinned and sat down in Jungkook's lap when he patted it, picking up a car. "Play," you agreed.


	183. Chapter 183

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I know it’s already November. But maybe Little Tae and Little Reader go trick or treating to a few of BTS’s friends houses.
> 
> Have fun with the kiddos! Maybe you'll get inspiration for a Halloween-themed chapter with little!MC."

"Vroom vroom vroom!"

You followed close behind Taehyung, making vrooming noises of your own as you raced around your "track"; a figure 8 loop between the couch and coffee table.

"Mater, m'gonna beat you!"  
You screeched.

"No way, Mcqueen!" Taehyung sped up, and just as you were about to pass him with your speed, you crashed right into someone's arms.

"Alright, that's enough zooming around, my little race cars," Jungkook said, scooping you up. You saw that Namjoon had scooped up Taehyung in the same fashion and was fixing the hat of his Mater costume.

"You ready to go trick or treating?" Hoseok asked.

"Yes!" You both shouted.

"Okay," Seokjin patted both your bums as your other daddies placed you back on the floor. "We're going potty first; I'm not wrestling you out of those costumes in public bathrooms today."

After a quick (not really, those costumes really were a pain) potty break, you all got into the van to meet the other littles and their caregivers at the park before heading out to trick or treat.

"Haru! Chul!"

Haru was dressed up as a witch and Chul was dressed as Elsa. You hugged them both, and so did Taehyung, running around playing as you waited for the others to arrive. Eventually, Hanabi and Hwan showed up (they hadn't made anything official between them yet, but you all suspected that Hanabi had finally found a caregiver that would be good to her). She was dressed as Moana. The last to arrive were Soobin and Yeonjun. Soobin was dressed as a dinosaur.

Sejin's house was your first stop! The caregivers all stepped back at the curb and let the littles run up to the door, where you had a mild meltdown over who got to ring the doorbell (the compromise ended up being that you could _all_ ring the doorbell, which resulted in Sejin's poor doorbell being abused six times.

"Wow!" He said when he opened the door. "Look at all these cute little babies on my doorstep!"

"Oppa!" You screeched, running to hug him. Taehyung followed close behind. It was only then that you remembered why you were there in the first place. "Trick or treat, oppa!"

Sejin had special treat bags set aside for the six of you, and he even had everyone come inside for a little bit. He had a pet lizard that he took out of the tank, letting you all take turns holding it. Well, all except for Soobin, who was terrified by it. He did, at Yeonjun's insistence, give it a careful poke.

Your second stop was Bang's house! Your grandpa was super happy to see his three grandbabies and their friends. He gave you full size chocolate bars and lollipops! You stuck them in your mouth right away, all holding hands and having muffled conversations with your mouths full of candy on your way to your next stop.

"Thank you, Grandpa!" You, Taehyung, and Soobin shouted as you left.

"Happy Halloween, little ones!" He replied, waving.

The Blackpink dorm was next, and all four of the girls opened the door. "Oh my gosh," Jennie exclaimed. "So cute!"

"What adorable costumes!" Lisa swooned.

Jisoo and Rose hugged all of you, telling each of you how cute your costumes were. They each put handfuls of candy in your buckets, much to your caregivers dismay.

"They're going to be so hyper later," Neil groaned.

At the TXT dorm, Kai, Beomgyu, and Taehyun all answered the door as if they weren't expecting you. You giggled when they pretended not to know that Soobin was trick or treating, telling him how cute his costume was.

"Not cute!" He protested. "Scawy! T-rex is scawy!"

You and Haru ran away from him as he roared, letting him chase you around the TXT boy's living room until Soomin and Hwan put a quick stop to all the ruckus.

The last k-pop stop was the Ateez dorm, where San and Wooyoung were waiting for you. "Look at all these cute little babies!" San exclaimed.

"I'm gonna die," Wooyoung sighed. "They're too cute. Six is just too much cuteness for me to handle."

San and Wooyoung had bought Halloween decorated cupcakes, and you all sat at their dining room table to eat them while the grown ups talked in the kitchen. Needless to say, you all needed your hands and faces cleaned up before you left. You were all covered in black and orange frosting.

Dr. Kim's house was your final stop. She threw open the door and grinned when she saw you all. To you and Taehyung, she said, "I'm so glad to get to see you smiling instead of sick! What cuties you are!"

With the candy, she also gave out Paw Patrol toothbrushes (after all, you can take the doctor out of the medical office but not the medical office out of the doctor). 

"Make sure you brush extra good tonight!" She told you as you waved goodbye. 

Six voices assured her, "we will!"

You ended up back at the park where you started, where you each dumped your bucket of candy in front of you and started trading. After all, that was the best part of Halloween!

"Trade you skittles for M&M's," Hanabi told Chul.

"Butterfinger for Snickers?" Haru asked you.

"Reeses for Kit Kats?" Soobin and Taehyung traded.

Soon, you each had a bucket of candy that was more suited to each of your tastes and the sky was starting to get dark.

"Time to get going, little prince," Yeonjun told Soobin. He pouted, but hugged each of you and dutifully let his caregiver lead him to the car.

"We should head out, too, sweetie pie," Hwan told Hanabi, offering her his hand. Hwan kissed her hair when he helped her up.

Haru and Chul left at the same time, but not before both running around the park from their caregivers until they were threatened with a time out for not listening.

"We play again soon," you told them as all of you hugged goodbye.

Taehyung and you had both sugar crashed by the time the boys led you to the car. You only made it a few steps before Jungkook had to pick up Taehyung and Jimin picked you up. You snuggled against your Appa and whispered,

"Thank you for letting us have Halloween."

Jimin kissed your hair and told you, "now we just have to decide what you'll dress up as next year!"


	184. Chapter 184

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Do you think you can do one about Y/N questioning her gender identity? I'm FTM and it's been a huge part of my life and I would love to see it represented even if It's not cannon to the story. There isn't a lot of acknowledgement for things like this in the fanfic world and I would love to see it portrayed in my favorite one. No need to pressure yourself to do it, it's just a suggestion :)."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not part of the canon storyline, but a piece featuring trans!reader and Jungkook. Reader is pre-op FTM. If that isn't your cup of tea, feel free to sit this one out!

"Hyung?"

You cracked open the door to Jungkook's room, and he offered you a bright smile, putting down his game controller. He patted his lap and you gladly scrambled into it, clutching his shirt and burying your face in his shoulder.

"What's up, buttercup?" He asked.

You mumbled incoherently into him, and he sighed, trying to pull your face from his body so he could hear you better.

"Can we try that again, prince?"

"Want my binder," you mumbled.

Jungkook hummed, shifting you so that you were facing him, your legs on either side of his. "Is it a bad day today, honey boy?"

You nodded, tears gathering in your eyes. "D-don't wanna be here."

"Where? My apartment? Would you rather go to yours? We can if you-"

"In my body," you clarified.

Jungkook nodded and pressed a kiss to your forehead. "Let's make you as comfortable as possible then, hmm, baby boy?"

He was giving you what you needed; laying on the masculine terms of endearment, avoiding putting his hands anywhere precarious. He was skilled in handling your dysphoria, maybe even better than you were.

He placed you on the bed as he dug through the dresser, pulling out your binder as well as your packer. Yeah, he knew how bad it was. Were you that obvious? Was it written all over your face?

He pulled out a loose, fluffy sweater and some sweatpants next. Smiling at you, he came over and brushed back your short hair. "Ready, handsome?"

You nodded, covering your eyes as he shimmied down your pants. You didn't want to see. You never wanted to see. 

Before affixing the packer, Jungkook left a soft kiss between your hip bones. "Hyung loves you no matter what's between your legs, little boy, do you know that?"

"Yes, hyung," you managed, finally looking down once the packer was in place. You breathed a soft sigh of relief.

Jungkook gave you a moment before pulling your underwear back up, and then pulling your sweatpants over them. You hesitantly reached down and squeezed the bulge, visibly relaxing. Now if only those irritating lumps on your chest were contained.

"Sit up," he told you gently, as if reading your mind. "Let hyungie help you."

You did as you were told, shutting your eyes as Jungkook pulled your sweatshirt over your head. You heard him fiddling with the binder, and you kept your eyes shut tight.

"Good boy," Jungkook praised you as he put it on you. "Doing so well for hyung, aren't you?"

"Mhm," you managed. 

This time, you kept your eyes shut until Jungkook had maneuvered the soft sweater over your head. You didn't want to see the binder, a reminder that you had to wear one just to keep you from wanting to claw at your chest and rip them off yourself. Tight, and squeezing, and you wished that you could just be flat and put on a comfy t-shirt and-

"Baby boy," Jungkook brought you out of your spiral with a soft touch to your cheek. "Look at me, sweetheart."

You obeyed, finding nothing but love in his eyes. "Hyung?"

"You're okay," he whispered. "My good little boy. My perfect little prince. The most handsome baby I know."

You nodded, letting Jungkook lift you back into his arms. He placed you in the same position as before, rubbing your back in slow circles.

"I'm so proud of you for coming to me, little boy. For not trying to deal with everything on your own."

"Trust hyungie," you whispered. "Know he always helps."

"I'm glad I help, prince. Glad I can make it more bearable." Jungkook kissed your cheek and nuzzled into your neck. "You're so perfect. Hyung loves you so much, my little bear."

"Roar," you whispered, holding up your hands like claws.

Jungkook gasped, pretending to be terrified. "Oh no, mister bear! Please don't eat hyung!"

You giggled, wrapping your arms around Jungkook tight. "Won't eat you, hyungie. Love you too much to eat you."

"Well thank you, baby boy. Hyung appreciates not being eaten by his little baby bear."

Jungkook doted on you for the rest of the afternoon, doing his best to keep the dysphoria at bay. It wasn't perfect, it wouldn't be until you could get your surgeries, but for the time being… his efforts were more than enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Having a Sunday off to be with my fiance with the trade off of having to work four days in a row is all fun and games until it's the day before that four in a row funtastic streak and I'm just sitting here like "ah, fuck why did I do this".


	185. Chapter 185

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "henlo hi hey. could you give us more of jealous yoongs, please? this was cute"
> 
> "Would it be wrong to request one where Yoongi Jimin and Jungkook fight over Y/N 👉🏽👈🏽 and they try to prove to her that they’re all the best. They all feel like each other is hogging her so they’re mad at each other and now they decide to ‘prove once and for all’ who the best is. And maybe one of the other guys (Hobi) finally gets annoyed at their fighting over her and tell them off and she finds it sexy when he tells them off so she kisses him right in front of them and then goes to her room and tell them all not to bother her and let her have some alone time for a while. And then Yoongi Jimin and Jungkook turn on Hobi and start threatening to beat him up (in a funny way!) lol you don’t have to write this it’s just something I thought of!"
> 
> "maybe Ann hobi to the reader/kookie/jimin/yoongi relationship"

"Babe, wouldn't you rather come hang out with me then sit here watching Kook play video games?"

Jungkook scowled, glaring at Yoongi before going back to his game. "Mind your own business, hyung."

"It _is_ my business if you're neglecting my poor girlfriend while she could be with me instead, getting some actual attention."

"Or," Jimin came around the corner out of nowhere. "She could get attention from _me_ ," he supplied.

Yoongi scowled, and he and Jungkook seemed to agree for once as they both shouted, "you had her all day yesterday!"

You cleared your throat until all three boys looked at you. "I'm right here. Stop talking about me as if I'm not here."

"I'm sorry, noona," Jimin apologised sweetly. "Wanna come get coffee with me? Let Jiminie make it up to you?"

"Or," Yoongi tried again, "we can go to the movies!"

Jungkook, not to be outdone, threw down his controller. "No, noona, stay with me! We can do whatever you want!"

You shook your head, spotting Hoseok heading down the hallways towards the front door. "Hey, oppa, where are you going?"

"The studio. I was gonna work on some dances."

Smirking, you made eye contact with each of the other three boys before asking, "can I come? I wanna watch."

Hoseok brightened up with a wide grin. "Of course, hon! Let's go."

The battle of the boyfriends didn't end there. Nope; not even close. When you came down to breakfast the next morning, Yoongi jumped out of his seat to pull your chair out for you. Jimin poured your coffee for you. Jungkook put your food on your plate. All the while, the three of them were sending each other glares that could have killed.

"Babe, I got you this!" Yoongi handed you a bouquet of roses the second you walked in from work.

"Oh, they're beautiful, oppa, thank you-"

"Well, I made you dinner!" Jimin announced. "Come eat, noona!"

Jungkook pulled on your arm and said, "after dinner, I have a movie picked out for us! It's not even action, I promise you'll love it!"

It went on for days, and you weren't the only one to notice the pissing contest going on between the three of them. Hoseok seemed to be getting almost as annoyed as you. He stuck close to your side, dropping small hints to the guys about how annoying they were being, and that being jealous wasn't going to get them anywhere.

"Noona," Jungkook whined one day that the boys had off. "Can I take you out? The arcade?"

Jimin scoffed. "The arcade? Why? So you can ignore her while you play games?"

"Shut up, hyung! I don't ignore her!"

"You do too, just like the other day-"

Yoongi took their arguing as an opportunity to throw in his own two cents. "I could take you out, babe. I promise you'll have a better time with me than either of these knuckleheads."

"Guys," you groaned. "Can you please just-"

"Oh my god," Hoseok groaned as he entered the room. "I'm so sick of this shit, and if you three idiots would open your eyes, you'd see that your girlfriend is, too!"

"Wh-what?" Jungkook gaped, shocked at the sudden outburst.

"You're all being stupid and petty! She loves all of you! She doesn't want you fighting over her! Are you fucking blind?"

"We didn't mean to…" Jimin trailed off.

"He's right," you announced. Damn, Hoseok's jawline was twitching from anger. It was kind of hot, actually. Smirking, you moved over and wrapped your arms around Hoseok's waist. "Thank you for telling them off, oppa. Maybe they'll all think about their silly behavior now."

Hoseok chuckled nervously, nodding. "Yeah, I'm sorry if I-"

You leaned up and cut him off with a kiss, taking him by surprise. He made a soft sound against your lips before kissing you back, his hand moving to rest on your waist.

"Y/n?" He asked breathlessly. 

You turned to the other three boys, who looked about ready to throw Hoseok right off the roof of the building. "I'm going to my room. You three should really think about how you've been treating each other. I don't like it when you fight! Major turn-off!"

You may or may not have flipped your hair as you left four stunned boys downstairs. As soon as they heard your bedroom door close, however, Jungkook made a big show of cracking his knuckles.

He grinned playfully and said, "my girlfriend kissed you, hyung. I don't know how I feel about that."

"I thought you said you would share-" Hoseok stammered.

"We haven't been very good at sharing lately, as you so kindly pointed out," Jimin smirked. "Maybe we should sic the muscle bunny on you."

Yoongi laughed at that, patting Jungkook on the back. "Go on, get him, bunny! Get your mean old hyungie!"

Jungkook pretended to pounce, and that was enough for Hoseok to screech and start running up the stairs. "Leave me alone, you muscle demon!"

You, hearing all this from your room, were relatively unsurprised when Hoseok knocked on your door before shuffling into your room.

"Hey," he said, hovering near the door.

"Hey," you parroted.

"So, uh." He scratched the back of his neck. "You kissed me."

You nodded. "Yeah, I kissed you," you shrugged. "Did you hate it? I won't do it again if-"

"No; fuck." Hoseok laughed breathlessly. "I definitely didn't hate it."

"No?" You asked, a sly smile playing at your lips. "So did you _like it_ , oppa?"

Hoseok nodded, a faint blush staining his cheeks. "Did… did _you_ like it?"

You nodded. "Yeah. Liked it so much, I wanna do it again."

Hoseok took the hint, crossing the room in a few quick strides and closing the distance between you. "I don't wanna pressure you into having another boyfriend to fight over you," he murmured against your lips.

"Mm," you hummed. "Something tells me you'd be on much better behavior… at least for a little while."

Hoseok smirked. "Is that a 'yes oppa, I'll be your girlfriend too'?"

You chuckled, purposely fanning your breath over his lips. "Yes, oppa," you breathed. "I'll be your girlfriend, too."

Hoseok sighed softly, leaning in and sealing it with a kiss.

When you told the rest of the boys at breakfast the next day, well… Jungkook started cracking his knuckles again, and this time, Jimin and Yoongi joined in, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is it for today folks, and if it's not, someone please scold me because I have cleaning to do. (Insert that WAP parody of "There's some chores in this house, there's some chores in this house").


	186. Chapter 186

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "cutting and coloring fake money to pay for a keyboard song played by yoongi! she'd surprise him with it and be all like "but i'm paying 🥺"

“Dada, do you have computer paper?”

Namjoon pulled down his headphones, swiveling in his chair to face you. “What, baby doll?”

“Computer paper. Can I have some?”

“Mm, sure,” he dug in his desk, finding a few sheets of paper and handing them to you. You took them in the hand that wasn’t clutching your pack of crayons.

“And scissors?” You asked.

Namjoon raised his eyebrows. “You’re too little for sharp scissors, baby. How about you have Dada do the cutting for you?”

You pouted, but nodded. “Gotta draw them first, then you cut them out!”

“What are you drawing?” He asked, watching curiously as you settled yourself on the floor of his studio.

“Money! Gonna pay Papa to play me a song on piano!”

“Oh yeah?” He asked, amused. “Well, you let Dada know when you want him to cut your money out for you.”

You nodded, tongue sticking out of the side of your mouth as you went to work. You drew a few rectangles on each page, then you colored them in green like money. In the center, you used a black crayon to draw an oval, then inside the oval, you drew a crown. On the top you wrote “Princess Dollars”. Then you decorated the corner of each bill with some dollar signs, and you wrote on the bottom the amount of the bill.

“$1,000,000,” you said, copying the amount onto each bill. “That means I’ll have…” You counted the bills. “$10,000,000. Should be enough!”

“Dada! You cut them out for me?”

Namjoon smiled as he knelt on the floor with scissors in his hands, carefully cutting out your money. “Princess Dollars, hmm? How many of these do I have to pay you to get a kiss?”

You grinned, picking up your money and kissing Namjoon. “It’s free, Dada.”

“Aw, thank you, baby. Gonna go get your song now?”

You nodded, skipping from the room with your money in your hands. You skipped all the way down the hall to the Genius Lab, where you typed in the passcode and slipped inside.

“Hey, sweetie,” Yoongi greeted you, not looking up from his computer. “What’s up?”

“Want you to play a song for me on your keyboard, Papa.”

Yoongi spun around in his chair, tilting his head. “Do you now?”

You nodded, proudly presenting him your ten bills. “I’ll even pay for it! Look! It’s $10,000,000!”

Yoongi gasped. “Wowie, baby! You’re rich. Tell you what, I’ll give you a discount. How does $2,000,000 sound?”

You grinned and nodded, handing him over the bills. He scooted his chair over to the keyboard before pulling you into his lap and kissing your hair.

“What song would you like, angel?”

“Kiss the Rain!”

Yoongi smiled, pulling up the Yiruma sheet music on his phone. He had played it for you before, sure, but it had been a while.

Muscle memory guided him through the song as he played for you; you were amazed at how he barely made any mistakes.

“Hey, Papa?” You asked as he finished, leaning against him.

“Yeah, pumpkin?”

“If I ever get married, that’s what I wanna walk down the aisle to.”

“Oh yeah?” He pressed a kiss to the top of your head. “That can be arranged, love.”

You smiled, thrusting two more bills into Yoongi’s hand. “Again?” You asked.

Yoongi smiled, and of course, was quick to oblige his cheeky little girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's actually the song that I'm gonna walk to when we finally get married. AND before I get scolded, I did most of my chores and I'm lying in bed now so please be nice to this tired bean ok :(


	187. Chapter 187

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "one with walking usagi around the block with jungkook!"

“Ready, little bean? Ready, little cat?”

You grinned, clipping the leash to Usagi’s harness with a nod. “I’m ready! And Usagi-chan is, too, but she couldn’t understand you because you didn’t ask her in Japanese.”

Jungkook put on his best “serious” face and nodded. “I’m sorry, baby. That was rude of me. Usagi-chan, junbi ga dekimashita?”

You nodded. “She says she’s ready.”

You took Jungkook’s hand in the one that wasn’t holding Usagi’s leash, and he led you out into the hall. Maybe your neighbor did a double take when he saw that two of you walking the cat, but you didn’t notice. Jungkook, however, did, and glared at him.

“We gonna go around the block?” You asked.

“Sure are,” Jungkook said as you boarded the elevator.

He let you press the button for the first floor, and you waved at the doorman in the lobby. He raised his eyebrows for a moment before smiling sweetly. “Walking your cat, Miss?”

You nodded and giggled. “This is Usagi-chan.”

The doorman tipped his hat at Usagi. “Nice to meet you, Usagi-chan. Have a safe walk, Jungkook-ssi, y/n-ssi.”

The area of your apartment building was blissfully free of the hustle and bustle of the city (after all, it was a gated complex). You were able to walk with Usagi at your right and Jungkook at your left, without worrying about getting in the way of other people or being hit by a car.

As you walked past grass and flowerbeds, Usagi sniffed and you paused, letting her explore the small, grassy area. “Is she gonna pee like a dog?” You asked Jungkook, wrinkling your nose.

He chuckled. “I don’t think so, love. She’s just sniffing all the new smells.”

You nodded, pulling him along when Usagi started moving ahead. “I think she likes it,” you decided.

“She sure does. What a weird cat.”

“That’s why I like her. She’s weird like us.”

“Us?” Jungkook asked incredulously. “You’re calling your Daddy _weird_ , baby girl?”

You nodded, completely serious. “Daddy is really weird. He drinks gallons of banana milk every week and makes funny faces on camera all the time.”

Jungkook hummed. “And what about your other daddies? Are they weird too?”

You agreed readily, “Da tells jokes that aren’t funny and Papa sleeps all the time like a cat, Baba can do that creepy thing where he makes his shoulder pop out, and Dada breaks everything, and Appa screams really loud when he loses games and Tou-san is really derpy.”

Jungkook grinned. “And what about you, little one? Are you weird?”

You once again nodded. “I’m super weird.” You paused for a moment, smiling. “I think I learned it from my daddies, though,” you added cheekily.

“You little rascal,” Jungkook said, poking your cheek.

By then, you had walked around the entire back, and circled back to your building. Usagi rubbed against your leg as you stopped at the entrance to the lobby.

“Do you think she had fun, Daddy?”

“Why don’t you ask her?” He smirked.

“Tanoshikattadesu ka?”

Usagi let out a little mewl of affirmation, and you took it as a solid “yes”. Jungkook must have, too, because he said, “yup, she had fun.”

“Can we play when we get inside?” You asked as Jungkook led you through the lobby.

He shrugged. “I dunno, I might sit around and drink gallons of banana milk like a weirdo.”

You giggled and said, “Dadddddyyyy.”

“We can play, angel,” he told you, ruffling your hair as you got into the elevator.

“Can I have some banana milk, too?” You asked. “Wanna be weird, too.”

“I thought you said you already were weird, lovie,” Jungkook countered.

“Wanna be weirder,” you explained.

Jungkook chuckled and told you, “you can have all the banana milk you want, baby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So fun fact, apparently when you get shopping notifications sent to your Alexa devices, it goes to ALL your devices. I got my parents an echo a couple years ago so my dad could listen to music and ask about the weather. Got a text today of him telling me that FYI, he gets notifications when I buy things. I don't think anything of it until I go into my Amazon and look at my recent orders. All I'm picturing is my Dad talking to Alexa and her blurting out, "your package containing LittleForBig adult pacifier and Black Rifle ground coffee was delivered at 2pm today!". I'm gonna yeet myself off the roof :')


	188. Chapter 188

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "one where she's at a friend's house who doesn't really care about her being little, but doesn't understand that it isn't an act and gets angry when she asks for something an adult should be able to do. yoongi picks her up?"

Even though your friend Yui knew about you being little, you still tried not to slip around her. Sure, she had said that it was okay, that it was _cute_ even, but you weren’t exactly sure that she really _got it_.

You were at her house hanging out one day, watching some boring k-drama that she seemed to be pretty invested in. Everything should have been fine. You were laughing and talking, until the drama ended and Yui went to change the channel.

“Sofia…” You whispered under your breath as she passed the kid’s channel.

“Hmm?” She asked, pausing for a moment too long and leaving Sofia the First on the screen. Before you could help yourself, you were regressing.

“Sofia,” you repeated, just as soft.

Yui looked at you quizzically before realization dawned on her. “You like this show?”

You nodded.

Hesitantly, she asked, “are you little, y/n?”

Panicked, you looked at her with wide eyes. “M’sorry,” you mumbled.

Yui just smiled and tossed the remote aside, leaving the show on. “We can watch it. Do you uh, need me to, you know… do anything?”

You shook your head. You wished you had your pacifier, that your daddies were with you. You wished you were in comfy little clothes instead of your leggings and itchy sweater. But there was nothing you could really do about that now, so you settled for sticking your thumb in your mouth and watching your show.

After a while, Yui got up and headed into the kitchen. She opened the fridge and called out, “I’m grabbing a drink. Want anything?”

You perked up at that. “Juice?”

“Is apple okay?” She called back.

“Yes, please!”

When Yui returned with a can of soda for herself and a glass of apple juice for you, you used both hands to grip the glass. It was heavy and full, wobbling in your hands.

“Yui help?” You asked sweetly.

She chuckled nervously. “Y/n, come on. Just drink it. Why do you need me to help you?”

You pouted and stared down at the juice. “Not in a sippy…” 

Yui rolled her eyes, making no move to help you. “I’m sure you’ll be fine,” she snorted. “You’re 25 years old, I think you can handle using a big girl cup.”

Your lower lip trembled as you brought the cup to your lips, trying really hard to drink out of it like a big girl for Yui. But you tilted the cup too much, and it spilled down your chin, splashing onto your sweater.

Yui gasped, “jeez, y/n! What the hell!”

You felt tears welling up in your eyes as she took the glass from you and set it on the table. “I… I sorry… tried to drink it… ne-needed help.”

“Why can’t you just cut the act for five seconds to drink something! Now your shirt is all sticky, you dummy.”

The tears gathering in your eyes spilled over at the insult, and you tried to wipe them away before Yui saw and made fun of you for being a baby. “Want Papa,” you whimpered, fumbling for your phone. “Wanna go home.”

“Hey, just-” Yui sighed, clearly exasperated still, but panicked by your crying. “Don’t cry. Why are you crying?”

“Wanna go home,” you repeated, managing to dial Yoongi’s number and hold the phone to your ear.

“Hey, what’s up?”

“Papa,” you croaked. “Wanna come home. Please come get baby.”

“Oh, love,” he soothed you. “Why are you crying? Where are you?”

“Yu-Yui’s house. P’ease, papa. P’ease come get me.”

“Can you give the phone to Yui for a second, dear?”

You hesitantly handed the phone over to your friend, who started talking quietly to Yoongi. You couldn’t gather much from her “okay’s” and “uh huh’s”, but you did hear her give him her address.

“Your, uh… Papa will be here in a few minutes,” she said, handing your phone back to you.

When you didn’t reply, still crying into your hands, she tried again. “Listen, I didn’t mean to be a bitch before.”

“Bad word,” you accused.

“Right,” she fumbled. “Sorry, I uh. I’m sorry for being mean, okay? I didn’t realize it was… this serious, when you’re little. I thought it was just an act.”

“Not-uh-act,” you whimpered.

“I know, I know,” she whispered. “I’m sorry.”

Thankfully, her doorbell rung a moment later, and she wasted no time answering it. Before you knew it, Yoongi was scooping you into his arms.

“Hey there, little one. No need to cry, Papa’s here.”

“Wanna go home,” you whimpered into his neck.

“What happened?” He asked Yui.

“I, uhm… I messed up,” she admitted. “I didn’t know the gravity of her being little and… I wasn’t treating her like an actual kid. I messed up.”

Yoongi reached out and patted her shoulder. “It’s hard if you know nothing about it. I’m sure it was just a misunderstanding. Just, if she ever slips around you again, please call one of us immediately. I don’t want her to ever feel uncomfortable around anyone when she’s little, you know?”

“I understand,” Yui sighed. “I’m really sorry, I didn’t mean to make her cry. I swear, I just… I didn’t know she was mentally… well… yeah…” she trailed off.

You started whimpering in Yoongi’s arms again, and he bounced you. “I’m gonna get her home now.” He bowed to Yui as he carried you out the door, pressing insistent kisses to your head as he maneuvered you both into the car.

“Princess, we’re going to be home soon. Papa will take good care of you, okay?”

You sniffled, nodding. You were glad to be going home, to be in Yoongi’s arms. You felt safe again. “Ga-gave me juice in a big girl glass and I spilled,” you lamented.

“Oh, baby girl, that’s okay. You couldn’t help it.”

“Ne-needed sippy,” you told him.

“Well, we have plenty of sippies at home. Would you like some juice and a snack when we get there, hmm?”

You nodded. “And cuddles?”

“All the cuddles you want.”

“Sofia the First?”

“Of course.”

“Change clothes?” 

“Mhm,” Yoongi picked at your stained sweater. “We’ll get you into a comfy onesie, how does that sound?”

“Sounds good, Papa,” you told him, sighing with relief as you pulled into the parking garage.

“Everything’s okay now, baby girl,” he assured you, pressing one last kiss to your forehead before carrying you out of the car. “Papa will take care of everything now, you just relax.

You knew that Yui didn’t have any bad intentions, she just didn’t fully understand your regression. You didn’t have any hard feelings once you were big, and she even texted you to tell you that she had looked further into littlespace, and if it ever happened again, she knew how to treat you. You were glad that she had understood, and you accepted her apology.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been typing these on my laptop instead of my phone and I am a terrible typer, so I apologize because I can almost guarantee that these are filled with typos.


	189. Chapter 189

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hi! I loved this chapter - could you maybe extend it a bit more and have a chapter about her bumping into her ex (it can be the same or different one) but the ex knows shes a little and starts teasing her about it so the boys have to come and rescue her from him?"

Even though you avoided that store in the mall after running into your ex there, it seemed that you just couldn’t avoid your ex himself. It had been a few weeks since the “Adam Mall Incident”, as you had dubbed it, and you were at a coffee shop with Jimin when he left you to go to the bathroom, explaining that the coffee was messing with his stomach.

You scrolled through your phone while he was gone, sipping slowly at your own coffee until you felt a tap on your shoulder.

“Long time no see, y/n.”

You froze, tensing up as you spun to face Adam. Taking a deep breath, you tried to sound as menacing as possible. “Why are you talking to me?”

He shrugged, a stupid smile spreading across his lips. “You’re here all _alone_. Did your date leave you here all alone on purpose, or does he not know how _little_ and _needy_ you are yet?”

Your regression. It was something that you and Adam had never seen eye to eye on. When you had opened up to him about it, he not only rejected the idea completely, but also demanded that you stop doing it on your own time, too. He thought it was disgusting. That _you_ were disgusting.

But you weren’t. The boys had assured you of that many times. They loved you, big and little. They didn’t think you were gross. They loved taking care of you, they adored you when you regressed. You reminded yourself of that as Adam’s words washed over you.

You bit the inside of your mouth and told him, “unlike you, Jimin has an open mind about that.”

“Yeah?” Adam snickered. “Is he your daddy, then? Little y/n needs a daddy to keep her safe?”

“Piss off,” you barked, glancing at the bathrooms and willing Jimin to hurry up and come back. “You don’t know him. You don’t know _me_ anymore. So just leave me alone!”

“Aw, is the little baby getting upset?” He teased you. “Gonna cry? Wah, wah, wah! Let me call you a whambulance!”

Much to your dismay, you felt tears welling up in your eyes. You struggled to hold them back as he continued to taunt you, getting even further up in your face as he did so. “Go away!” You hissed, vision blurring.

“What the fuck is going on here?”

You visibly relaxed at the sound of Jimin’s voice, managing to blink back your tears. He was here; he was going to protect you.

“Ah, you must be the infamous daddy, Jimin. I’m Adam. Dated this little freak here for a while back in college.”

“Well, y/n doesn’t look very happy to see you, so why don’t you be on your way?” Jimin asked sweetly, trying to be civil. You saw his hands clenched into fists at his sides, however.

“Hmm,” Adama pondered. “Must be little man syndrome. You talk a big game for someone so fucking short. Is your dick as little as your hands?”

“Unless you want one of these ‘little hands’ to give you a black eye,” Jimin retorted calmly, “I suggest you leave.”

“Now that’s just rude,” Adam said, bringing a hand up to his chest. “I’m wounded. And here I thought we could be friends.”

“Come on,” Jimin grabbed your hand when Adam made no move to leave, pulling you out of your seat and away from the table. “We’re leaving.”

“Fucking pussy,” Adam called behind you as the Jimin swung open the door.

Jimin didn’t respond, but you saw his jaw clench. In the backseat of the car, he grabbed your cheeks and pulled you into a deep kiss, only pulling away once you were gasping for air.

“Jimin-”

“Baby, I’m so sorry,” he apologized. “I didn’t mean to be gone for so long, I didn’t know some asshole was gonna come bother you the second I walked away. I’m so sorry, noona.”

“Hey, it’s okay,” you assured him, hands resting on his chest. “Your stomach was upset, you couldn’t control that. And you obviously didn’t know Adam was there, either. Don’t you dare blame yourself for any of this, Park Jimin.”

“Fuck,” he muttured. “I just… I wanna protect you. When you’re big and when you’re little. I just wanna protect you, babe.”

You pressed your foreheads together and assured him, “you _do_ protect me. You _did_. You stood up for me, you got me away from him. Thank you, Jiminie.”

Jimin cupped your cheeks again, pulling you into a kiss that was much softer and less desperate than the last one. “I’m sorry that he bothered you for so long before I got back. I won’t ever leave you alone again.”

You couldn’t help but snort at that. “Next time you’ll just shit yourself at the table?”

Jimin reached down and playfully spanked your butt. “Shut up, noona. So embarrassing.”

“Don’t you spank your noona!” You argued, playfully spanking him back.

“You sure you wanna start a fight like this?” He challenged. “I’m kind of a professional spanker, you know.”

“A professional spanker?”

Jimin lifted his hands to his face, pointed into little finger guns. He blew on each of them as if they were, in fact, smoking pistols. “Professional spanker, baby. Ask Taehyung. I whacked his ass so hard during practice one day that he couldn’t sit right for days.”

“Oh, so now you abuse Jungkookie’s man, do you?” You asked, raising your eyebrows.

“He kicked me first.”

“I believe you.”

“Noona?”

You cocked your head, waiting silently for him to continue.

“Seriously; I’ll protect you, okay?”

You smiled into the kiss you planted on his lips. “I know you will, Jiminie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 189 chapters, wow. Fucking wild.


	190. Chapter 190

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Little!Reader is slipping into babyspace more often. Slipping so far that she can't talk causing some problems between her and the boys when it comes to communicating. The boys decide to learn sign language to help out and begin to teach Little!Reader basic signs ( food, play, help etc. )"

"Hyung, I don't know what to do," Taehyung whined, bouncing you in his lap. You had been crying loudly for a half hour now, everything the boys tried not being what you needed.

"Diaper?" Seokjin asked.

"Just changed it."

"Food?"

"She refused it."

"Paci?"

"She keeps spitting it out."

Seokjin groaned, lifting you from Taehyung's arms into his own. "Baby girl, you've been so little lately that you aren't talking. It's really hard to know what you need."

Jungkook entered the room, then, and rolled his eyes as if the answer was obvious. "If she can't talk, why not teach her sign language like they do with actual babies?"

Hoseok gasped, clapping his hands together. "Jungkook, you're a genius!"

Jungkook smirked and shrugged. "I know."

"I'll start reading up on it," Namjoon offered.

"For now," Yoongi cut in, "has anyone tried giving her a bottle?"

Eventually, the boys figured out that you just wanted to play. Namjoon, for his part, printed out pages on the computer of various sign language signs- "food", "bottle", "change", "play", "tired". He sat down with you and all the boys, holding each sign up for you. 

"Baby, do you think you can learn some sign language with us so we can help you better when you're feeling this small?" He asked.

You nodded and clapped your hands. Jungkook had a great idea! You wouldn't have to cry forever while waiting for the boys to figure out what you needed anymore!

The signs for "food" and "bottle" were really easy to remember. You all practiced them a few times so you could get used to it. After, Namjoon taught everyone the signs for the rest of them. Before you knew it, you had a new way to communicate with the boys when you couldn't speak!

As luck would have it, each time you slipped that week, you were practically in babyspace. You used sign language to communicate to the boys what you needed, and it was really convenient instead of having them play a guessing game.

"Is my little girl hungry?" Seokjin asked when you signed for food.

"Does my princess need a new diapie?" Taehyung asked when you signed for a change.

"I'll go make your bottle now, baby," Jimim assured you when you signed for it.

"Let's play with your toys, angel," Jungkook said, setting you on the floor when you signed for play.

Just as you were about to sign that you were tired, Yoongi caught you rubbing your eyes. "Does my sleepy little girl want to go to bed now?"

You nodded, making grabby hands to be picked up. Yoongi carried you upstairs, where he placed you on the bed.

"Are you wet, sweetie?"

You signed for "change", and he booped your nose.

"Such a good girl. This sign language is working out, isn't it? Helps daddies take care of you better."

You giggled behind your pacifier as he changed you, pressing wet kisses to your belly when he was done.

"I'm glad we found a better way to communicate, little lovely," he told you as he tucked you into bed. "Papa loves you. Sleep well, princess."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a snippet, I guess.


	191. Chapter 191

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "No worries! Take as much time as you need, your content is worth it. So I self harm, but I don’t do it in a way that’s considered “typical” I pick at my skin until I bleed. I have major depressive disorder, anxiety and complex PTSD. I essentially do it to feel something because I’m emotionally numb most of the time. I totally understand if you don’t feel comfortable writing about this but I was wondering how the boys would react. I have scars from it all over my legs and I avoid wearing dresses/skirts and shorts."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: contains self harm.

It was easier when the boys were there to keep you under control.

"Nice hands, baby doll," they would whisper to you, gently pulling your hands away when they would start to attack your own skin. "We do nice hands to our bodies, sweetheart."

But when they weren't there; when you were left alone in a maze of your own thoughts?

That's when you did the most damage.

It would start with a small pinch, just the crescents of your nails digging into your thighs. It would leave a curve of pink little moons, but that was never enough.

You would use your index finger to dig into your flesh, right where the crescent was indented into your skin. You would pick. And pick. And pick.

When you would start to bleed, you would move on to your calves. Your arms. Your hips. Where ever you could reach; where ever was convenient. And the boys, for their part, never scolded you when they found your scabs.

"Princess, you weren't doing nice hands, hmm?" Jungkook asked, trailing his fingers over the barrage of scabs and scars on your legs. "Were you hurting yourself, baby?"

You nodded, still expecting a punishment, after all this time. One day, you figured, the boys might snap and scream at you, tell you how stupid you were. Maybe they would even tell you that you deserved what you inflicted on yourself.

But that isn't what Jungkook did. He pulled you into his arms and kissed your head, whispering, "I'm sorry we weren't here to stop you, baby. I'm sorry we let you down."

But it wasn't his fault.

"Baby, when are these from?" Jimin asked while giving you a bath, frowning at the marks on your hips.

"Yesterday," you mumbled.

He ran his fingers through your hair, telling you, "I wish you weren't mean to your body, baby girl. I know it's hard, but we're here for you."

When Seokjin saw your arms, he didn't hesitate to bring your wrist to his lips and leave a kiss on every single mark you had made.

"Can I help you, sweetheart? Is there anything I can do to make it better?"

But you shook your head; you didn't think there was anything that he could do. He couldn't help not being there 24/7. 

Namjoon frowned when he saw your ribs, scattered with the same crescent marks. "Honey, why didn't you tell one of us?"

"Didn't want to bother you," you admitted softly.

"You're never a bother," he soothed you. "We want to help, baby. We would do anything to help you."

Taehyung blinked back tears when he found the fresh marks on your legs during a diaper change. He ran his hands over the marks, lower lip trembling.

"It hurts me, baby, when you hurt yourself. I wish more than anything that I could take away all your pain."

Hoseok, normally a ray of sunshine, grew gloomy upon finding them. "Honey, c-can I clean them for you?"

You nodded, hanging your head in shame as he cleaned each cut with peroxide, not even wincing at the sting. After all, you felt that you deserved that pain, after everything you were putting the boys through.

It was Yoongi, the last to find the evidence of your latest lack of self control, who pulled you out of your spiral.

He sucked in a sharp breath, eyes raking over the wounds on your arms before pulling up your shirt and revealing the ones there. Finally, he pulled your pants down to show your thighs, and the healing marks that were littered there.

He didn't speak at first, unlike the other boys. Instead, he unbuttoned his pants. As you, confused, opened your mouth to tell him that you were little, he held up his hand to stop you.

He pulled his pants down to his knees, then bunched up his boxers to reveal his milky white thighs. And then, you saw the scars that littered the insides of them; a forest of straight lines.

"Papa-"

"If I wanted to do this again, would you want me to come to you and tell you, instead of just going and doing it for you to find later?"

You nodded slowly, reaching out and running your fingers over the raised lines. Yoongi flinched slightly at the contact, but didn't stop you.

"Then please, y/n. Baby, please," he grabbed your hand from his thigh, enveloping it in his. "Tell us when you want to. Call, text, Facetime. I don't care if we're at practice, or on tour, or sleeping. I just want you to come to us so we can stop you from hurting yourself. Please, sweetheart."

You crashed into him, wrapping your arms around him tightly. "I'm sorry," you whispered. "Sorry, Papa. Will call. Promise. Will call daddies."

"I love you, baby girl. I love you, and I wished you loved yourself, too."

You nuzzled against Yoongi's neck, sinking into the warm touch of his hand rubbing circles on your back. "Trying to, Papa. It's hard."

"I know," he replied. "Trust me, honey, I know."

"I'll try harder. To ask for help. T-to stop hurting myself."

Yoongi kissed your hair, helping you to settle comfortably in his lap. "We'll be here, baby. Every step of the way, we'll be here with you."


	192. Chapter 192

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I have another request. Can you do one where the reader is little and her blood pressure is low? Like she keeps getting dizzy when she bends down, is exhausted, low heart-rate. Perhaps a very bad headache (I get those when my bp goes too low and I shouldn't sleep but I do). The guys get worried, so they take her to the dr or hospital where they tell the little reader her bp is too low like 90/50 (ish) and she needs to eat more salt in her diet, and drink lots of water?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Easy, baby!"

You moaned softly as the room spun around you, grasping for purchase on Hoseok's arms. "Sorry," you mumbled. "Been really dizzy lately."

"Dizzy?" Namjoon asked from the dining table. "Is that it, or do you have other symptoms?"

You shrugged as Hoseok helped you into your seat, taking the spot next to you. On the other side of you, Taehyung leaned in to press a kiss to your temple.

"Really tired and weak. I have heart, uhm…. Flutteries? Butterflies in my heart and throat?"

"Palpitations?" Seokjin asked.

You nodded. "Headaches sometimes."

"Have you been drinking enough water?" Jimin asked. "You gotta stay hydrated, sweetie."

"Mm… I guess so."

"How long has this been going on for?" Yoongi asked.

Breakfast was starting to feel like an interrogation instead of a meal. You whined softly, squirming in your seat. "Ma-maybe a month?"

"And you didn't tell us?" Jungkook asked. "Baby, you need to tell us if you're unwell!"

You grabbed Taehyung's hand when he offered it to you, only calming down once he squeezed it in support. "M'sorry," you mumbled. "Didn't think it was a big deal."

"Your health is a big deal," Hoseok argued.

"I, uhm-" you just wanted to get away from the situation. You felt bad for worrying the boys, and even for feeling the way you did. You stood suddenly, causing another wave of dizziness to wash over you. "Have to-"

You blacked out before you could finish your sentence.

When you woke up, you were on an hard bed with an uncomfortable piece of plastic in the crook of your arm. You blinked your eyes open, two figures coming into view, though blurry.

"Hey, sweetheart. You're awake," Jimin murmured gently.

"I'll go get Dr. Kim,' Namjoon said next, rushing out the door.

Jimin took your hand as your vision started to clear, giving it a quick squeeze. "You're safe, baby. You fainted, so we took you to the hospital to see Dr. Kim. Remember her? She's super nice."

You nodded, looking down warily at the IV in your arm. Jimin brushed back your hair and told you, "they're giving you fluids in case you're dehydrated. They'll take it out once that bag up there is empty, okay?"

You looked up at where he pointed, to a metal pole with a big bag of clear liquid hanging from it. It was still half full.

"Yuck," ended up being the first word out of your mouth since waking up.

Dr. Kim chuckled as she and Namjoon entered the room. "It is a little yucky, isn't it, honey? But it's also really cool! The IV helps get you hydrated quicker than just drinking water. Isn't that great?"

You nodded. "Appa says I fainted," you told her with a pout.

Dr. Kim sat on the edge of your bed as Namjoon took your free hand into his. "You did, sweetheart. But the good news is, we know why you did, and we can make sure it doesn't happen again. We can also tell you how to make all those other yucky symptoms you've been having go away."

"Really?" You asked. Dr. Kim was amazing! She was the smartest person you knew.

"You have something called hypotension, baby," she explained. "It means you have low blood pressure."

"Hype-oh-ten-shun," you sounded out slowly.

"Exactly, sweetheart! What a smart girl." You grinned as Dr. Kim patted your head. "To help keep your blood pressure up and keep the symptoms away, you have to drink lots of water to make sure you're hydrated. You also have to eat well-balanced meals without too many carbs. Lots of fruits and vegetables."

You looked at your daddies, who smiled at you. "We'll take care of it, princess. Make sure you drink lots of water and eat the right foods."

"I'm going to send you home with a special machine that will check your blood pressure," Dr. Kim told you. "It squeezes your arm for a minute and then tells you your blood pressure."

"Like magic?" You asked, eyes wide.

Dr. Kim nodded. "Just like magic. And you know what else?"

You shook your head.

"If your blood pressure is ever too low, you can eat something salty to help bring it back up! Chips, or olives, or even just a teaspoon of salt."

"I like chips!" You told her excitedly. You would get to eat chips to be healthy? Dr. Kim was the best!

Dr. Kim smiled at you, patting your head. "Tell you what; when the IV is done, you and your daddies can go back home, how does that sound?"

You turned to your daddies and pouted. "Since baby is sick wiff hype-oh-ten-shun, does that mean I get extra cuddles?"

Jimin chuckled. "You can have all the cuddles you want. The rest of your daddies will be so excited to see you when you get home."

"And movies?"

"As many as you can watch, baby," Namjoon assured you.

"Candy?"

Dr. Kim raised her eyebrows. "What did I just tell you about fruits and veggies, little lady?"

You giggled, nodding your head. "I'll have fruits and veggies."

Dr. Kim chuckled and ruffled your hair before standing up to leave. "I'll be back in a little bit to take out the IV. Thank you for being such a brave girl, sweetheart!"

"Thank you for being the bestest doctor ever, Dr. Kim!" You replied.

"M'glad I won't feel sick no more, daddies," you said when she left the room.

Namjoon leaned in and kissed your head while Jimin raised your knuckles to his lips and kissed you there.

"We're glad too, baby girl."


	193. Chapter 193

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "little reader helps yoongi recover from his shoulder surgery (FINALY!!)"

"Are they here yet? Are they, are they?"

Jungkook patted your head and assured you, "they're on their way, baby girl."

"How much longerrrrr?" You whined.

"They left the hospital ten minutes ago," Jimin told you. "Not too much longer."

"Do you have your card for Papa?" Hoseok asked, trying to distract you from waiting.

You nodded, holding up the card you had made him. During his stay at the hospital, you had made him plenty of cards, actually, and you had the boys deliver them all when they visited. But Yoongi hadn't wanted you to see him right after the surgery; he didn't want you to be afraid. So he insisted that he didn't see you until he got home.

"Remember, sweetie," Namjoon said softly. "Papa is going to be really tired when he gets home. No running around and jumping, okay? And we'll use our inside voices."

You nodded. "Will be good girl for Papa!"

But then, you heard the keypad being clicked outside the door, and you forgot all about being quiet. Your Papa was finally home! You rushed to the door, shouting, "Papa!"

But when you saw Yoongi, looking tired with his arm in a sling, Seokjin leading him inside… you skidded to a stop.

Yoongi smiled at you gently, holding out his uninjured arm. "It's okay, baby," he assured you. "I've still got one good arm to hug you with; come here."

His gummy smile was all you needed to carefully hug him, feeling his good arm wrap around you tight. He kissed the top of your head and murmured, "I missed you so much, doll."

You nodded in agreement, reaching up to press a kiss to his cheek. "Missed you lots, Papa. Made you another card. Wanna see?"

Yoongi nodded, gently guiding you by the waist towards the couch. "Let's sit down and you can show me. Papa wants to see his baby's beautiful artwork."

The other boys offered kind words from a distance as Yoongi ambled through the house, but Taehyung gave him a careful hug and told him, "glad you're home, hyung."

"Thanks, Tae." When he settled himself on the couch, you tucked under his good arm, you held up the card for him.

"See, Papa?" You pointed to the picture you drew of him. "That's you resting and getting better. Cause, I saw online that ARMY wants you to rest and not rush cause they don't want you to hurt anymore."

Yoongi nodded slowly. "I'm gonna rest, lovie. Don't worry."

You pressed another kiss to his cheek and told him. "I'll take care of you!"

"Thank you, sweetheart."

"Does Papa need anything right now? Baby can get it!"

Yoongi smiled, ruffling your hair and playing along. "I have to take my pain pills. Could you grab me a water bottle from the fridge?"

"Yes!" You jumped up eagerly, rushing to the kitchen and getting one from the fridge. When you came back, Seokjin was opening a prescription pill bottle for Yoongi and handing him two pills.

"Thank you, honey," Yoongi said as he took the water bottle from you. "Hyung?" He asked, somewhat cheekily holding the unopened bottle to him.

"I think you might be enjoying this a little too much, Yoongi-ah," he teased, opening the bottle for him.

Yoongi seemed even more sleepy after he took his pills. His head drifted closer and closer to your shoulder until you finally reached up and guided it down the rest of the way.

"You can sleep, Papa. Gotta sleep to get better."

While Yoongi slept on you, the other boys looked on fondly. "Did you know that your body heals itself while it sleeps, baby?" Jimin asked.

"It does?"

"Mhm," Jimin gestured at Yoongi. "So Papa's shoulder is repairing itself right now. Isn't that cool?"

It _was_ cool. You hoped that Yoongi's shoulder would hurry up and heal so that he wouldn't be in pain anymore. He had already suffered for so long in silence, trying not to worry anyone.

"Baby," he slurred when he woke up. He wiped some drool from his face before digging his phone out of his pocket. "Need a favor."

You nodded as Yoongi handed you his phone, instructing you to open the Weverse app. "What do I do, Papa?"

"They announced my surgery today. I'm sure ARMY is really worried. I want to write a post for them, but it's hard to type with just one hand. Can I say it and you type it for me?"

You nodded, fiddling with the phone until you opened a new post. "Ready!"

"I'm sorry for the notice and many of you worried about it and thank you very much..! Fortunately, the surgery went well. Now the condition is painful, but the heart is quite a fainty state. I tried not to do surgery as much as possible by rehabilitation and injections, and I was afraid that the situation is worsening again when I write the stage again. So in three of the four hospitals, I would like to do a surgery if I had this level of condition. (I did a lot of real troubles..!) I'm sorry for the members and I'm sorry for ARMY because I can't make a schedule together for the time being. I'm so much... I'm away for a moment to recover as soon as possible, but I'll come back soon. It won't be long! Thank you again, thank you ARMY!"

As soon as you hit post, you smiled as comments started to flood in. "Want me to read them to you, Papa?"

"Are they nice?" He asked softly.

You nodded. "Except for the ones telling you not to apologize because 'your health comes first, you pabo!'."

Yoongi burst into laughter at that, shaking his head. "I'll read them later, princess. I'm feeling really sleepy again. Wanna come lay down in bed with me?"

You cuddled up against Yoongi until he fell asleep, then you snuck downstairs to help with dinner. You insisted that Yoongi should get to eat dinner in bed tonight since it was his first night home. You also insisted that you go up there and feed him, so he didn't have to struggle with only one hand.

"Open, Papa!" You ordered, bringing noodles to his lips.

He opened up and chewed his noodles, grinning when he finished. "Looks like I'm the baby instead of you, hmm?"

You giggled. "Papa not a baby. Papa is a big strong hero."

"Yeah?" He asked, accepting another bite from you. "Tell me more."

"Papa is the bravest person I know! Has surgeries a lot and doesn't even get scared!"

Yoongi's face darkened a little at that, and he pushed away the next bite of food you offered him. "Would you still think that, if I told you that I _was_ scared?"

You nodded. "That makes you even braver, if you were scared and did it anyway."

Yoongi chuckled, tapping his lips in a silent request for a kiss. You leaned in and obliged him before holding another bite of food to his lips.

"You're my hero, Papa."

Yoongi leaned in to nuzzle your cheek with his nose before leaving a kiss there. "I'm glad to hear it, love. I'll do my best to live up to that, okay?"

But you shook your head. "You don't have to. You'll always be my hero, Papa, no matter what you do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The rating is being bumped up to explicit for the next chapter because it is the long-awaited and much-requested "big!reader and Jungkook's first time", so. Get pumped, I guess. Hahaha.


	194. Chapter 194

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Question☝🏻 Will you make a chapter where Big her suddenly got reminded of this episode, and apologised to Jungkook, but then sort of curious to know what it’s like, and they sort of have adult time? 😳"
> 
> "could you write... big yn’s first time.... with jk? i mean.................."
> 
> "could u pretty please write big mc’s grown up time with jungkook if u want of course 🙏🏽"

You cleared your throat, watching as Jungkook continued to scroll on his phone across the room. You huffed in annoyance, trying again, this time, louder. Finally, Jungkook looked up with raised eyebrows.

"Can I help you with something, noona?" He asked softly.

You shrugged. "I just… wanted to apologize. For walking in on you and Tae. You know?"

Jungkook snorted. "I should be the one apologizing. I probably scarred little you for life."

You shook your head. "Hobi-oppa explained it to me. It, uhm. It was my fault. For not knocking."

"In your defense," Jungkook pondered. "It's your own room."

You groaned, throwing your hands up. "Can you please just accept the apology, Jungkook?"

Jungkook tossed his phone aside, crossing the room in a few quick strides before depositing himself on your bed. "I accept your apology, noona," he assured you.

You smiled as Jungkook laced your fingers together. "Thanks," you sighed. "Tae just accepted the apology like a normal person. Why do you have to be so difficult, Kook?"

Jungkook shrugged, thumbing your hand where your fingers were still interlocked. "Do you, uh…" he paused, cheeks darkening as he cleared his throat. "Do you do that with the other guys, noona?"

You nearly choked on your own spit. "Do I have sex with them, you mean?"

Jungkook nodded.

Your own cheeks heated up as you shook your head. "No…" You took a deep breath, telling him, "I've never, uh… with anyone, actually."

"Really?" Jungkook asked. "Do you not want to?"

You shrugged. "I do… I just, I'm really nervous. I'm inexperienced and everyone else… is experienced. I feel like I'll do something stupid or it won't feel good for you or Jimin or oppas, and no one has ever even tried to initiate it-"

You realized what you had just implied, and you rushed to cover your face with your free hand. 

"Hey," Jungkook said softly. "Can I tell you something?"

You nodded, still hiding your face.

"I'm in the same boat as you," he admitted.

You finally lowered your hand and scowled, "Jungkook, I literally _saw_ you with Tae-"

"With a girl," he clarified. "I've never had sex with a girl."

"Oh," you whispered dumbly.

"Yeah," Jungkook murmured. "So don't think I haven't wanted to initiate it with you, I just… well, first off, I thought you were having sex with Yoongi-hyung, which was extremely intimidating when I've never even touched a girl down there. And second, I… was nervous too."

"Was?" You parroted. "That implies that you aren't nervous anymore."

Jungkook shrugged, moving his free hand to cup your cheek. "I feel better knowing that you're just as inexperienced as me."

You nodded. "Yeah, it makes me feel better, too."

Jungkook leaned in closer, squeezing your hand in his. "Do you want to, noona? No pressure; we can just kiss and see where it goes and if… if you want me to stop, just tell me and I will."

You nodded, squeezing his hand back.

"Words, babe," he whispered, leaning in even closer. "Please."

"I want to, Jungkook."

And it was all the permission he needed to close the gap between you, slowly moving his lips over yours. He kept the pace languid and lazy; the hand that had been threaded with yours moved down to your waist as he moved next to you, pulling your body flush against his as he deepened the kiss.

Your hands draped behind his neck, anticipation booming inside your chest. Sure, you had made out with him before, but never with the promise of losing your virginity attached to it. It was nerve-racking and exciting all at the same time.

"Good?" Jungkook asked softly against your lips, his thumbs soothing the skin just under your shirt.

You hummed into the kiss, your own hands moving down to tug at Jungkook's T-shirt. "Off," you murmured.

He pulled away just enough to yank his shirt over his head, carelessly tossing it to the floor. You ran your fingers over his abs, unconsciously licking your lips at the sight.

"Like what you see?" He teased you.

"Shut up," you mumbled. This time, it was you who leaned in to initiate the kiss.

Your hands drifted down his torso as he licked into your mouth, fingers splaying over his abs. He made a soft sound at the touch, his lips moving insistently over yours. You could feel him starting to harden where he was pressed up against your hip.

Cautious hands tugged at your own shirt, silently asking to pull it over your head. You broke the kiss for a moment, giving him enough time to do so. Jungkook seemed pleased to find that since you were just hanging around the house, you weren't wearing a bra.

His hands moved up your stomach slowly, inching their way to your breasts. You whimpered softly into his mouth as he finally took both mounds into his hands, squeezing gently. You outright gasped when he rolled your nipple under this thumb, sending a jolt of pleasure through you.

While one hand stayed to play with your breasts, the other drifted down to your joggers, teasing at the waistband. "This okay?" He breathed wetly against your lips.

"Yes," you all but moaned.

He slipped his hand under the waistband, bypassing your underwear completely and running his fingers over your already dripping slit.

"Shit, noona," he murmured. "You're so fucking wet."

You had half a mind to be embarrassed about it, but your brain short-circuited as he slipped one of his long, slender fingers inside of you.

"Ah!" You gasped as he crooked his finger, brushing against something inside you that made you squirm.

"Good, or pain?" He asked, stilling his finger.

"Good, good, good," you groaned, causing him to chuckle into your kiss.

His finger started back up, crooking inside of you as he slipped a second one inside. You barely felt the stretch; you were so ready for him already.

"Can I go down on you?" He asked suddenly.

You turned red as a tomato, but nodded slowly. "If… if you want to," you whispered.

Jungkook hooked pulled his fingers out of you, making you whimper at the loss, and hooked them under your waistband instead. You'd be lying if you said that watching him move between your legs, inching down your pants and underwear, wasn't one of the sexiest things you'd ever seen.

The embarrassment washed over once you were fully exposed, naked and bare with Jungkook's breath ghosting over your most sensitive spots. You gasped as he leaned down, licking right where you needed it the most.

Jungkook chuckled, encouraged by your reaction, and circled his tongue over your clit. His free hand slipped two fingers back inside you, rubbing your walls until he found that spot again.

It was too much. The wet heat of his mouth from the outside, the press of his fingers from the inside, both coming together to hit you seemingly in the same spot.

"Jungkook, I'm-" your hand reached down to thread into his hair. "You're gonna make me come."

"Good, babe," he whispered against your damp center. "Come for me, noona."

And with a final crook of his fingers, his lips suctioning your clit, you did as he asked. He licked you through it, fingers still moving inside of you until you shuddered from overstimulation, fingers tightening in his locks.

He licked his lips when he pulled off you, making eye contact with a cocky smirk. "That was really hot."

You groaned, hiding your face with your hands. "I thought you'd never touched a girl before."

Jungkook leaned in close, words brushing your ear. "They don't call me the golden maknae for nothing, noona."

You only let your hands fall from your face when you heard his zipper, the curiosity overriding your embarrassment. You had only caught a glimpse of him when you walked in on him and Taehyung, but now, seeing his cock spring free as he shimmied down his pants and underwear? You unconsciously licked your lips again.

Once his pants were tossed aside, he caged himself over you, pressing kisses to your lips. "You're sure, noona?"

"Positive," you assured him. You weren't even feeling nervous anymore, just _needing_. You wanted him inside you.

"It might hurt for a second," he warned you softly, one hand dipping down to guide him to your entrance.

"It's okay, Jungkook. I want it, okay?"

Jungkook teased your soaked entrance for just a moment, gliding his cock over it and gathering your slick onto his shaft. And then, he leaned into press your lips together again, pushing inside.

You let out a soft sound and Jungkook swallowed it eagerly, going still as he bottomed out. "You okay?" He asked.

You were stretched in a way you never had been before, fuller than you had every felt. A new wave of arousal was blooming inside you as you whined, "yes, just… god, please _move_ already."

Jungkook laughed, kissing you again. "So demanding," he murmured, but he obliged you, starting to rock his hips.

"Mm…" his cock was hitting that spot again, making your insides ache. "Please, Jungkook."

He thrust into you even harder, eyes rolling back with pleasure. If you weren't starting to coil up again with the beginnings of another orgasm, you might have taken the time to appreciate that _you_ were the one giving him that pleasure.

Jungkook moved a hand down between you, beginning to rub your clit with his thumb. "Can you come again, babe?"

You nodded. "Yes, yes. Close already…"

How Jungkook could manage to time his thrusts, his thumb, and his lips on yours all at the same time was beyond you. But the sensations started to bleed together, lighting your skin on fire as your body came alive again.

"I love you, noona."

"I love you, Jungkook."

Electricity was thrumming in your veins, flowing through your body as it succumbed to the throngs of pleasure.

"Kook, gonna…"

"Good, noona," he moaned into your mouth, all but pounding inside you. "Go ahead, wanna make you feel good."

And you came again, this time around his cock, relishing in the moans he let out at the sensation of being squeezed by your walls. He barely lasted long enough to milk you through the last of your pleasure before he was scrambling to pull out, stroking himself to completion over your stomach.

He moaned softly as he came all over your skin, forehead dripping sweat and mouth hanging open. "So good, noona. Made me feel so good."

When he was finished, he leaned over and groped on the floor for his shirt. Meticulously, he cleaned off your stomach, grinning at you cheekily as he dipped his pinky into your belly button to clean the come that had pooled there.

"Kook!" You complained, laughing.

He pulled his boxers on before grabbing your underwear from where he had tossed them aside. "Here," he murmured, helping you into them. He then grabbed your shirt, helping you into that, too.

He wrapped his arms around you from behind, pulling you close and kissing the back of your neck. "Did you like it?" He asked, soft and unsure.

"Yeah," you whispered back. "I'm really glad you were my first, Jungkook."

You could feel his bunny smile against the back of your neck as he nuzzled there, giving your torso a squeeze. "And I'm glad you were mine."

You snickered. "Well-"

"My first girl." Then, quieter: "My _only_ girl."

"Yeah?" You asked.

He nodded against your skin. "I was never interested in girls until I met you, and I haven't been since. You're the only girl I ever want to be with, babe."

You smiled, craning your neck to kiss him. "Can we stay like this a while?" You asked.

"As long as you want," Jungkook assured you.

As you looked up, you burst out laughing upon noticing the door was ajar. "Hey, Kook?"

"Mm?"

"You forgot to lock the fucking door."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please make sure you practice safe sex IRL, folks! Remember that this is a work of fiction and the pull out method is not always effective. I'm a hypocrite, we don't use birth control. But we're also engaged and have a house and jobs that could accommodate parenthood. Point is, be safe!


	195. Chapter 195

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "do you think maybe you can do one where they all have a beach day or go camping or maybe on a trip. like in the soop or bon voyage. and i hope your weekend goes better than planned 💚"

"Slow down there, baby shark!"

Hoseok grabbed your arm as you rushed out of the car, eager to run onto the hot sand at the beach.

"But Babaaaaaa," you complained.

"Sunscreen first!" Seokjin agreed. "We don't want our angel's skin getting hurt, do we?"

You grumbled, obediently waiting by the car as Jimin dug in his bag for the aforementioned sunscreen. "Guess not," you mumbled.

"And," Jungkook added as Jimin started rubbing sunscreen on you. "We're in public, sweetheart, you can't just go running off without us or you might get lost or hurt."

You pouted as Jimin finished up the sunscreen, taking Yoongi's hand when he offered it to you. "Can we go now, Papa? Pleaseeeee?"

He chuckled and ruffled your hair. "Of course, princess. Let's go pick out a spot to set up our stuff, hmm?"

"Do you like my hat, Papa?" You asked as Yoongi led you onto the sand.

He glanced at the obnoxiously floppy beach hat you had chosen to wear, chuckling. "I love it, sweetheart. It's beautiful."

You grinned, pointing to a big open area close to the water. "Can we put our stuff here?"

"Whatever you want, love."

You had a good time directing the boys as they set up all the stuff. 

"Daddy, that chair goes here!"

"Da, we need another umbrella there!"

"Tou-san, put that blankie in the shade please!"

Finally, once all the blankets, chairs, and umbrellas were set up, you grabbed onto Namjoon and Seokjin's hands, pulling them towards the water.

"Let's jump waves, daddies!"

They each kept one of your hands in theirs, helping you to jump over each wave that crashed against you. You giggled when Namjoon scooped you up and pulled you down into the water with him.

"Dada!" You squealed. "Cold!"

Seokjin trapped you in from the other side, kissing your head. "Guess we'll just have to warm you up, then!"

When you got out of the water, Jimin and Jungkook were burying Taehyung in the sand. You giggled and started to help them, making Taehyung complain,

"Even my baby has turned against me!"

After a while, you drifted over to Yoongi and tugged on his arm, telling him, "have to go potty."

Yoongi waved you off, pointing to the water. "Just go in the ocean, honey."

"But Papa, fishies live there! Nemo and Dory and Marlin!" You complained.

"Well, they pee in there, too, don't they?" Yoongi reasoned.

Jimin, who had overheard the conversation, came and took your hand. "I'll take you, lovie. I'm not _lazy_ like your Papa."

You giggled when Yoongi stuck his tongue out at Jimin as he led you away. The building with the bathrooms was up on the boardwalk, right across from a bunch of game stands. When you came out of the bathroom, you tugged Jimin's arm and pointed.

"Can I play?"

Jimin took you over to the dart games, where he helped you to throw darts at balloons. You won a small prize, and you chose a little hello kitty plushie.

"I think it's about time for lunch, little one," Jimin told you, glancing at his phone.

Sure enough, when you got back to the beach, the boys were pulling sandwiches out of the cooler you had packed that morning. Taehyung patted his lap and told you,

"Come sit with me, pumpkin."

So you sat on Taehyung’s lap while you ate your sandwich, having a juice box. Once you had all finished eating, it was time to collect shells!

"I'll hold the bucket for you, and you pick out the shells," Jungkook offered, leading you closer to the water.

"Look, look!" After some time, you found a conch shell. "Think I can hear the ocean?"

Jungkook nodded, encouraging you to put the shell to your ear. "You hear it, honey?"

You gasped and nodded, holding the shell up to Jungkook's ear. "Hear it, Daddy?"

He smiled at you. "I sure do."

As the sun was starting to lower in the sky, you decided that your last activity should be sandcastle building. Hoseok ran to and from the ocean, bringing you buckets of water to help dampen the sand.

"Look, here's some sticks and shells you can use for decoration!" Yoongi offered.

All the boys helped you to build a huge sand castle, and by the time the sun was setting, you started shivering.

"Here, pretty girl. Wrap this around you," Seokjin said, draping a towel over your shoulders.

"Still cold," you whispered, teeth chattering.

"Come here, sweetie." Namjoon held you in his arms while the rest of the boys packed up all the belongings.

"You sleepy?" He asked as he carried you to the car.

"Uh uh," you denied, even though you could barely keep your eyes open.

In the backseat, you sat between Hoseok and Jimin. They draped a blanket over you, and Jimin patted his shoulder. "Close your eyes, baby. You had a long day," he told you.

Hoseok brushed back your hair as you obeyed, eyes falling shut as your head hit Jimin's shoulder. "We'll wake you up when we get home and give you a bath to de-sand you."

You drifted off, exhausted from the sun and the sea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I write these requests in the order that I receive them to be fair to everyone. Please be patient as I write them. A reminder, after chapter 200 of this work, I will be starting a second work in the series to work on the rest of the requests that I already have and that come in the future. This is just to combat any loading issues that occur on Ao3 for works that exceed that many chapters.


	196. Chapter 196

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Could you write a small part where reader has high functioning depression and can't take meds for it, because of various health related reasons, so she struggels a lot by isolating herself when it gets bad. And she stops slipping and coming around to the doorm. She uses work as an excuse to not go home with them, until the members want to surprise her and stop by her apartment to find her balling her eyes out into a stuffie all alone"

When it got this bad, you wished you could take medication to take the edge off. Of course, you knew that pills were only a part of it; a piece of the puzzle to recovery. But damn, when your mind was out to get you, it sure would take the edge off.

You didn’t want to be a bother; to let the boys see you so weak. They would be disappointed, wouldn’t they? To see you fall so hard and so fast, after all the progress you’d made. So when Jungkook saw you packing a small suitcase on your bed and asked you why, the lie fell easily from your lips.

“I’ve been going in to work so early and staying so late that it makes more sense for me to just sleep at my apartment, you know? It’s closer.”

Jungkook frowned, placing his hand over yours as you zipped up your suitcase. “Please, noona, don’t go.”

You shrugged away from his touch, forcing yourself not to be swayed by him. After all, this was for his own good. You would go and deal with your aching mind on your own, and then come back once you felt better. The boys didn’t need to know a thing.

Of course, you couldn’t bring yourself to regress for a few reasons. The first being that you were just too depressed to even slip. The second being that the boys weren’t there to watch you. The third was that being alone in your apartment and being little would bring back one too many memories of your lonely nights slipping before you met the boys.

You didn’t stock your apartment with food; you rarely ate anymore, anyway. In fact, you rarely slept, either. You stripped out of your work clothes when you got home and immediately threw on sweatpants, then curled up on your bed with a stuffie that had been left behind when you moved in with the boys. Every night, your phone dinged with texts from them, but you couldn’t bring yourself to answer.

**Taehyung:** We’re really worried about you, noona. Don’t overwork yourself.

**Namjoon:** We’re here for you, you don’t have to do this on your own.

**Yoongi:** I understand if you need some time alone, but please answer us. We’re all worried sick about you. I know this isn’t about work.

**Jungkook:** I hope we didn’t do anything to make you want to leave.

**Seokjin:** Have you been eating well? I can drop you off some meals.

**Hoseok:** I miss your smiling face.

**Jimin:** We gave you time to yourself, but we can’t let you ignore us much longer.

And that was all the warning you got before your apartment door was creaking open one night. You had honestly forgotten that you had given them a key in case of emergencies.

“Oh, sweetheart,” Yoongi whispered when he found you curled up on your bed, battered stuffie close to your chest. He knelt down and started brushing away your still-falling tears, trying to soothe you.

“Hyung, did you-” Jungkook gasped at the sight of you, wasting no time joining you on the bed and hugging you from behind. You sunk into his warm embrace, crying even harder.

“Baby, please talk to us,” Yoongi pleaded, joining the two of you on the bed.

“Not little,” you managed. “Can’t be little.”

“Why not?” Asked Jungkook.

“Too depressed,” you admitted, a fresh wave of tears wetting your cheeks.

“I knew something was wrong,” Jungkook cursed himself. “I shouldn’t have let you leave, I-”

“You couldn’t have stopped me,” you told him coldly. “I didn’t want anyone to see me like this.”

“No?” Yoongi asked softly, brushing back your hair. “Not even me, when you’ve seen me the same?”

You averted your eyes, biting down on your trembling lip. “Please don’t be angry with me.”

Yoongi shook his head, cupping your damp cheek. Fresh tears rolled over his hand, but he made no move to pull it away. “How can I be angry with you, when I understand why you tried to push us away?”

“We’re here now, noona. You don’t have to do this alone,” Jungkook whispered.

You sniffled, shaking your head. “I don’t know what to do when it gets this bad.”

“The first thing you need to do,” Yoongi murmured, “is tell us so that we know you need help. Can you do that for us, baby?”

You nodded, your head becoming clearer as Jungkook nuzzled against the back of your neck.

“The other guys are so worried, noona.” Jungkook kissed your neck softly. “Will you please come home with us? We can all cuddle and kiss you and love you… Anything, babe. Anything you need.”

You felt your eyes welling up again, and you whimpered. “I just need it all to go away.”

Somehow, Yoongi and Jungkook managed to coax you into coming home. Jungkook carried you in his arms down to the car even though you weren’t little, pressing kisses everywhere he could reach the whole time. Yoongi rubbed your back the entire car ride, whispering sweet nothings to you.

As promised, the boys were all eagerly waiting for you to come home. You belatedly realized that Yoongi must have texted them and warned them about your condition. A giant pile of blankets and pillows was in the living room, the cushions laid out on the floor for all of you to lie down.

“What do you need, noona?” Jimin asked, pressing a kiss to your cheek as he curled up next to you. Taehyung ended up on the other side of you, tangling his fingers in your hair and massaging your scalp.

You looked up at him with glossy eyes and whispered, “Winter Bear.”

He smiled at you serenely, nodding.

_She looks like a blue parrot  
Would you come fly to me?  
I want some good day, good day, good day  
Good day, good day_

_Looks like a winter bear  
You sleep so happily  
I wish you good night, good night, good night  
Good night, good night_

_Imagine your face  
Say hello to me  
Then all the bad days  
They're nothing to me  
With you_

_Winter bear  
Ooh, ooh, ooh  
Sleep like a winter bear  
Ooh, ooh, ooh  
Sleep like a winter bear_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tbh I've been listening to a one-hour loop of Winter Bear since I got home and may or may not just be crying it out. Because his voice is lowkey the most comfort that I can give myself right now.


	197. Chapter 197

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I just rediscovered this fic and I love all the recent chapters! If you aren’t too swamped in requests I’d like to make one, please! I’m currently writing exams so I’m super stressed, I was thinking of a chapter were the MC is going through a period of extended stress and the boys decide to take her out to the movies and insist that she needs a break. She’s big when they leave but ends up slipping in the theatre really hard, basically into baby space and just really needs to nurse (I love nursing fics so much). This turns into her fist public nursing experience in the back of the movie theatre (with Namjoon please!), the boys stay to finish the movie and MC just nurses until she falls asleep."

"Sweetheart, hey," Jungkook shook you awake carefully.

You raised your head groggily, groaning as you realized you had fallen asleep on your laptop for the third time that week. Now, your word document was filled with paragraphs full of gibberish from where your head was leaning on the keyboard.

"Fuck."

"Noona, you need to go to sleep. Come on, I'll help you."

You let him manhandle you into your bed while Taehyung looked on from Jungkook's bed, offering you a small smile.

"We're going out tomorrow," he told you. "All of us, to the movies."

You opened your mouth to protest, but Jungkook cut you off. "You need to relax. We're gonna go watch a movie and you're gonna enjoy yourself. No if's, an's, or but's."

"Kook," you whined. "I really shouldn't…"

"Please, noona?" Taehyung pouted at you so cutely, using those signature puppy dog eyes, and you just couldn't say no to him.

"Fine," you agreed hastily. "Now let me sleep!"

You didn't know what movie you were going to see, but Seokjin and Jungkook seemed the most excited about it. The whole ride to the theatre, they talked about the trailers they had seen and which parts they were most excited for. You just rested your head on Namjoon's shoulder, the guilt of going out when you should be working eating away at you.

"Popcorn? Candy?" Hoseok asked you as you entered the lobby.

You wanted to say no, but then you spotted your favorite candy behind the glass case. Shyly, you pointed at it and asked, "can I have those?"

Jimin seemed to be the only one noticing your slight change in behavior. He rubbed the small of your back and asked, "are you getting little, baby?"

You shook your head adamantly, trying to ignore the fluttery feeling growing in your chest. "No! I'm gonna stay big…"

Yoongi chuckled and patted your head. "You can be little, it's okay. You don't have to force yourself to be big."

The permission was too much for you, and before you knew it, you were making grabby hands to be picked up. Namjoon chuckled and obliged you, bouncing you in his arms.

"Sweet girl," he crooned. "Wanna sit with Dada for the movie?"

You nodded.

"How little are you feeling, princess?" Taehyung asked.

You couldn't really formulate an answer. You hadn't intended to slip at all, much less this hard, but here you were, feeling fuzzy as ever. You ended up shoving your fingers into your mouth instead of replying to Taehyung.

"Let me take her to the car and get her a diaper and paci," Jimin offered, but Namjoon shook his head.

"I can take her," he protested.

"You'll probably drop her, trying to change her in the car," Jungkook snickered.

But Namjoon was adamant, and Seokjin offered, "I'll go to help him, okay?"

Taehyung smirked at that, but said nothing.

The god of destruction managed to get you into a diaper with Seokjin's help, and he assured you, "you can have your paci in the theatre since it's dark, okay?"

By the time you got into the theatre, the movie was already beginning. Namjoon slid into the back row with Seokjin, next to Jimin and behind the other boys. He held you in his lap, knowing that you wouldn't want to sit on your own when you were feeling so small.

You whimpered when Namjoon slipped your pacifier into your mouth, immediately spitting it out.

"You don't want it, baby? Why not? Want some candy?" 

Namjoon held up the candy you had picked out, but when he pressed one to your lips, you refused that, too.

"What do you need, angel?" Seokjin asked, brushing back your hair.

You grabbed Namjoon's shirt, clumsily trying to pull up the fabric. "Oh," Namjoon whispered softly. "You wanna nurse?"

You nodded, preening when he lifted his shirt to expose himself for you. "There you go, lovie. Go ahead."

You happily suckled on his nipple, eyes fluttering shut as it relaxed you. His heartbeat was loud in your ear, thrumming still over the sound of the film. It was comforting beyond belief.

Seokjin leaned over and kissed your hair as you nursed, and Jimin whispered to you what a good girl you were. Namjoon ran his fingers through your hair as you sucked on him, breathing out heavily as he relaxed into the sensation, as well.

He leaned in close, for only the two of you to hear. "I love this, little one. Makes me feel so close to you."

You hummed around him as a response, making him chuckle. At some point, you felt like you were drifting off to sleep in the darkness of the theatre, and you blinked your eyes open, struggling to stay awake.

Namjoon noticed, brushing his thumb over your cheek. "It's okay, honey. You can sleep. Dada will hold you."

You whined softly around him in protest, but he started carding his fingers through your hair again, and your eyes fluttered shut once more.

"That's it, baby girl. Sleep well. You deserve it."


	198. Update

Instead of being at work to work today, I spent the evening in the ER for cardiac issues that are still unexplained after discharge, I need to follow up with a cardiologist. So just a heads up if I'm still not feeling well I will not be posting. Then again if I'm out of work for long and stuck in bed, I might be. So please be patient if I do not update for a bit or update slow. I still don't know what's wrong which is a scary thing and I'm not feeling very well.


	199. Update

Thank you for your kind messages, I'm sorry I haven't been able to reply to each one as I usually do. I ended up back in the hospital this weekend and am going home tonight. They still can't figure out what is wrong, so I will get more testing later this week, outpatient. I may be out of work for a bit which is terrifying financially. On the plus side, this experience has cured me of my needle phobia? I like to look on the bright side. I will try to get writing again as soon as I have the energy to. Thank you for sticking around.


	200. Chapter 200

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "How about where Little Reader is known to wander off in little space (the park, stores, or even zoos) because she’s curious and really adventurous, the boys try to nip it in the bud (stop it) but end up learning that it’s just one of her personality traits."

"Where did she go?!" Jungkook panicked as he looked around the park, only calming down once Jimin put his hand on his shoulder and pointed.

"She ran off again, Kook," he sighed. 

"We need to get her to stop this," Jungkook complained, storming off in the direction of where a pretty flower had gotten your attention, causing you to run off to get a better look.

"Kook, don't-"

But Jungkook was already hauling you up by your arm, scolding you. "You can't run off when we're in public, young lady!"

"But Daddy, look at the flower-"

"No," Jungkook remained firm. "You are going to come sit on a bench with me for a five minute time out. We've been letting this slide all week, and it's dangerous."

So you pouted and kicked your legs as you sat on the park bench, Jungkook and Jimin on either side of you. 

"Do you have something to say, little one?" Jimin asked when your time out was over. 

"M'sorry for running off, Daddy and Appa," you apologized. "I won't do it again."

Jungkook ruffled your hair. "I should hope you don't, because if you do, we're going straight home without getting ice cream."

You tried really hard to stay next to Jimin and Jungkook after that, but then, you saw the carousel in the middle of the park! Without thinking twice, you made a beeline for it and watched it spin around with horses moving up and down.

"Come on, we're leaving," Jimin said to you, taking your hand and pulling you away from the ride.

"But Appa-"

"No buts," Jungkook told you firmly. "We are leaving, and you aren't getting ice cream. We warned you."

The boys thought that having to leave the park early and not getting your ice cream would be a good enough punishment for you to learn not to run away from them. However, it happened again at the grocery store.

"Little one!" Yoongi scowled when he and Hoseok found you in the candy aisle after searching the whole store for you.

"What did daddies say about running off in public?" Hoseok asked.

"Uhm," you fiddled with the pack of candy in your hands. "Not to do it."

"Mhm," Yoongi agreed. "You were going to get to pick out a special treat for being good, but you just lost that privilege."

"Pillage?"

"Privilege," Hoseok corrected you. "You don't get to do it anymore."

You pouted, tears welling up in your eyes. You were trying really hard to be good, it wasn't fair that you didn't get your special treat!

It happened yet again at the zoo with Seokjin, Namjoon, and Taehyung. You spotted the gorilla exhibit and rushed towards it, ignoring the boys when they called after you to stop.

When they finally caught up to you, Namjoon dragged you away from the exhibit. "We're going to the bathroom."

"But I don't have to-"

"We aren't going to pee," he explained, tugging you into the family bathroom.

When you emerged with him minutes later, your eyes were teary and your butt sore from being spanked. You sniffled as Taehyung frowned at you, brushing back your hair to comfort you.

"Hyungs, no punishment we've tried has worked. Maybe _we_ need to change something to keep her safe, instead of expecting her to change."

Seokjin nodded. "It might just be something she does that we as caregivers have to adapt to."

"We could always hold her hand in public," Namjoon suggested.

"And keep a closer eye on her to catch her quicker before she runs," Taehyung added.

"How does that sound, lovie?" Seokjin asked. "Can your daddies hold your hand whenever we're out?"

You grinned, reaching out your hands and slipping one into Seokjin's and the other into Taehyung’s. "I like holding hands," you told them.

Namjoon chuckled and patted your head. "Good girl; we'll all hold hands from now on so we don't lose our precious little princess."

"No more punishments?" You asked, bottom still stinging from your spanking.

Taehyung squeezed your hand. "No more punishments, baby girl."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REMINDER:
> 
> The rest of the prompts/requests I have been sent and all future chapters will be in a second work in this series. Either follow the series or the next work when I post it to keep up with this work if you so choose. I can't believe there are 200 chapters already. It's been a fun ride and I appreciate the friendships I feel that we have cultivated with each other over these months. See you in the second work in the series.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Big love in small dose (Little!reader)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27125071) by [satu (turva_auto)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/turva_auto/pseuds/satu)




End file.
